


Raphael Sorel's seven years war

by ThalieXVII



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 219,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalieXVII/pseuds/ThalieXVII
Summary: From aristocrat to vampire, Raphael Sorel goes through a quest from trying to understand what is happening to him and his daughter to trying to gain the powerful Soul Swords for his own ambitions. The story of Raphael and Amy since they met until the end of SC4. It shows their father/daughter relation. Many characters appearance.
Kudos: 2





	1. From humans to vampires

Rouen's slums, 1584.

Raphael had difficulties walking with this gunshot wound. One of the guards had shot him in the leg with his musket. Raphael managed to lose them again but he knew they were closing in on him because of this wound slowing him down.

Wretched musket! This kind of weapon is so treacherous! Not like the noble weapon that is a rapier! thought Raphael.

As he was trying to flee from his pursuers, his legs gave way and he fell in a small alley. Thought his face didn't show it, Raphael panicked; he could hear the guards approaching. He would be captured and tried like a criminal! How dishonouring!

He rose on his feet and began to walk again when he saw a little girl standing in front of him. He didn't know from where she came, there was only junk and such in this alley.

-Monsieur! Hide there!

She showed him a place behind a wooden wall.

Raphael didn't have time to hesitate, the guards were closing in, he could hear their shouting. So he did as the little girl told him and hid behind the wall. When the guards arrived, Raphael tried not to breathe or make any sound. He didn't trust the safety of his hiding place or the reliability of the little girl, but then again, he didn't have much choice. So he tried not to move and listened. The guards questioned the little girl:

-Hey! Wretched beggar! Did you see someone going around here? An aristocrat? Answer me at once if you do not want to receive a beating!

The man seemed already ready to hit her since he lifted his hand as he spoke but the little girl calmly replied:

-I did see one, a blond one. He went that way.

From his hiding place, Raphael could see the little girl showing a completely other direction. The guards believed her and began to run in that direction.

The child came back toward Raphael while keeping her calm demeanor. But Raphael was in shock of the deed she did for him. Why did she do that? If they find out she hid him and lied to them, they will beat her probably much more than if she hadn't answered... To be honest, he thought she would have sold him or something... Maybe she expected a reward from him? But he wasn't the one who seemed the most profitable for her... A wounded wanted criminal... Maybe she really did it out of kindness, seeing how he needed help? He got out of the hiding place and told her on a grateful tone:

-You… you saved my life! Merci! I…

-Don't go out now! They are still near! Duck under this pile of wood! It's my home, they won't find you!

-Your… home?

Raphael couldn't believe the thing he took for trash was this little girl's home. But he did as she said and though it pained him to kneel, he did it and entered the thing she called a home as fast as he could. She then entered too. The place was built for a child and even sitting, Raphael had to bow to fit. He was occupying half of the 'house' to himself.

-So… this… is your home? …Where are your parents?

-They are dead. The plague…

She didn't seem to want to talk about it. As she spoke, she lowered her eyes that were getting wet. Their death was still painful…

-Oh! …I am deeply sorry for questioning you about it. It was most rude from my part. Hum…

Raphael was embarrassed and shut up. The little girl didn't say a thing and kept her head bowed.

After a while, Raphael continued:

-I am still rude by not telling you my name. It would be appropriate that I present myself to the one who saved my life. I am Raphael Sorel, son of the count of Sorel.

Raphael tried to bow more than he already was to gallantly salute her.

-May I know your name, jeune demoiselle?

The little girl looked at him with surprise in her eyes. Never had someone been so polite toward her. It was pleasing to the point it was embarrassing. She blushed.

-… Amy…

She waited to see the reaction of the man. Her name wasn't exactly French. Her father was a protestant Englishman and had married a catholic Frenchwoman who converted for his love. In this time of religious warfare, she wasn't always welcomed in the region even if she was born in Rouen. The guards often mistreated her for this reason. Seeing the man didn't seem to be bothered by her name, she continued:

-… Your wounds… I don't know how to treat them… She said clumsily, not knowing what to say.

-Oh, this is not a problem, Amy.

Raphael tried to sound cordial by calling her by her name while smiling.

-I know how to take care of it. I studied medicine under the queen's personal doctor.

As he spoke, Raphael was already making himself bandages for his wounds by ripping his vest.

-I only needed some free time to take care of my wounds. I never had any today!

Amy was looking at him and listened without a word. She seemed shy.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming toward the house. Raphael instinctively put his left hand on the hilt of his rapier and kept alert while Amy looked toward where the sound was coming with apprehension in her eyes. Both tried not to make a sound and waited silently. After a while, the footsteps had gone farther away and disappeared. They both let go a sigh of relief.

-I shall have to move out of this town soon, otherwise they will find me, whispered Raphael.

He suddenly added:

-But… you… you say you live here, without your parents, alone? Don't you have any other family?

-Non.

-No sibling, no uncle, no aunt, no grand-parent to take care of you? No cousin? Here or somewhere else?

-Non. Nobody.

Raphael looked at her sadly. He felt sorry for her. Her life conditions were terrible!

He then felt he had to do something: She saved his life, nobody ever did that. His own family now hunted him down to put him on trial and condemn him for an injustice. And she, a poor little orphan girl saved him from certain death while she lived in atrocious conditions, even putting herself more in danger for him. He had to do something! A fatherly instinct came in him and he decided to help and protect this little girl.

-Amy, I have a proposition: Would you… would you want to leave the town with me? I have some money left; I would rent a mansion somewhere and live under a false identity. I already have an idea how to do it. I would like to take you with me. Your help have been like a sunray in my life today. Those last days, you were the only one nice to me…

Amy was struck at the proposition. She was living, mostly surviving, in this city, often not eating like she should, then this man came and wanted to take her with him to live in a mansion! It was so sudden! Sudden and strange. She was suspicious of his intentions. She had heard many horror stories of killers who preyed on little children, like that Gilles De Rais, who killed about a hundred children or something... Stories that her mother was telling her so that she would beware of any strangers. But maybe he only wanted to hire her as his servant... which would be good...

-Hum… Monsieur Sorel… What do you want exactly of me?

-I want you to come with me! You saved my life! I would feel mostly ingrate to leave you here in this…home of yours, while I go live in a mansion! You do not have any family anymore, I lost mine too. They are not dead but they are among the ones chasing me now, they even are the instigators of this manhunt and will gladly put me to death if they catch me. I do not consider them my family anymore! So we both have no family at all! We could be a family together! Would you permit me to consider you as my daughter? As a gift of gratitude?

Amy didn't know what to say. His daughter? She thought this man was crazy. Why would he take her? Yeah, he owes her his life, kind of… but she only hid him from the guards because she hates them and anything that would annoy them is good. The guard who addressed her had beaten her a week ago and he didn't even seem to remember her… Yet she remembered him… and really didn't want to help him finding that, whatever he did, criminal. But … she didn't think it would go that far! …That man… wanted to be her father!

She suddenly had memories of her family. Her father died two years ago. He had contracted the plague and died. Her mother had so much misery trying to feed her children after that… Then her little sister died from the plague too and her mother fell sick as well. She never could recover, too sick to work, she became a beggar.

And the guards… they were so mean to her maman! They often came and began beating her for nothing! When Amy tried to protect her mother, she got beaten too. Both she and her mother were often beaten and insulted by the guards for the protestant beggars they were, even if they weren't practicing this religion anymore. In fact, her mother returned to her previous beliefs after her husband's death. But nobody wanted to help them. They shunned them and chased them. Her mother was almost always crying…

And one day, about eight months ago, when she woke up in the alley they slept in, her mother was dead, beside her, still holding her in her arms. Amy had to wrestle to disengage herself from her mother's embrace that was now stronger because of rigor mortis before she did as her mother told her to do in case she died and took the few money her mother had hidden on her clothes before she went to tell the priest of her mother's passing. The grave digger threw her mother in the communal grave as were her father and little sister before her. And Amy was alone.

Those where memories Amy wanted to forget. As she remembered this, her eyes became teary again.

This man wanted to take her somewhere else and give her a better life. Why would she refuse? Could it really be worse?

-But… why does your family wants to kill you?

Amy already regretted asking that. She feared his reaction. He may be a dangerous criminal… Raphael seemed a little annoyed but answered calmly.

-Because… I killed a noble. Four days ago. Monsieur de Savoie, an aristocrat who was very supportive of our family and very influent with the king. Now that he is dead, they lost his support, so, of course, it is more important than me or the real facts about what happened!

Raphael was getting angry and scornful.

-This man suddenly became crazy, even possessed, and tried to kill me! I had to defend myself! So I killed him out of self defence. It was an accident! But my father never wanted to hear my explanations, he didn't believe me! He disowned me, condemned me and sent the authorities after me! I tried to gain some support from my mother, but she rejected me too! My siblings where also on my father's side! Everybody was! After all I did for them, no one would believe me or even want to hear my side of the story! When the guards came to arrest me, I had to defend myself again, I killed them too. But I had to flee when more came. I fled ever since…

Amy listened to him and said nothing. Raphael then finished his story.

-I am now an outcast. A fugitive. A criminal… Until my name is cleared. So this is what really happened. If you come with me, I fell you had to know. So, have you decided?

-Euh… I will come with you…

-You won't regret it. I shall honour my debt to you! I shall protect you and will teach you everything I know! By the way, how old are you, Amy?

-Seven years old…

-Do you know how to read?

-Non…

-We shall begin by that! When I get my mansion, I plan to have a great library. I had one at home. Books, knowledge, it is of outmost importance in life, and you will become a true sophisticated lady with all the knowledge I will teach you! You shall also learn arts, drawing, painting, dancing… That, I will teach you myself, I am a truly accomplished dancer, if I say so myself… It comes from my mother' Spanish side. She never forgot her country and brought her servants with her when she married… I loved to see her Spanish personnel dancing some of their country dances when there was a celebration…!

His eyes were glowing with passion as he was remembering those happy times. He then came back to his first subject.

-I will also teach you languages, English… You know English? Spanish, German, Latin, Romanian, Italian… I know almost every language there is in Europe! I even learned a bit of Chinese! But for some other subject, I shall have to hire you a teacher… Sadly, I do not know how to play music…

As he was enumerating all that she could learn, Amy was still looking at him in disbelief. She then interrupted him:

-Will you… give me food?

It was a stupid question but she was so hungry she could only think about that. Raphael looked at her with surprise and concern, then asked:

-Are you hungry now?

The little girl nodded without a word.

-Then we leave this place at once! The guards must be far now, I will buy you something that will satiate you! No daughter of mine shall suffer from hunger!

They carefully went outside and tried not to get caught while getting out of the city. Amy was acting as Raphael's scout, looking before to see if there were any guards, then signaling if he could follow her.

When they were out of the town, Raphael told Amy he knew an inn where they could probably hide. The innkeeper was mostly greedy and Raphael felt he could probably buy him into hiding them for a night. He and Amy would go there.

* * *

At the inn, Raphael bought the very best meal he could to satisfy Amy's stomach. The little girl never saw that much food in a plate in all her life. She ate as much as she could while Raphael looked at her, happy to see her pleased and satisfied to pay back his debt.

That night, as Amy was asleep, Raphael was sitting on his bed and he wondered: Why have I offered to be her father? Why did I take her under my wing? Wouldn't it be better for me if I left her here and continued fleeing the authorities alone? She is now a burden for me and I'm a danger for her… I could have given her some coins to thank her for her gesture and go away… Despite what I said, I don't even know where to go now… I don't have as much a place to live as she has… Isn't taking her with me a little futile? We'll both be on the streets…

Raphael glanced back at Amy, sleeping quietly. His gaze softened at the sight of her. She seemed so little… so cute… He remembered his first sight of her: This little girl, in front of her so-called house… She seemed so fragile, so small… How could he abandon her? With those guards, she wasn't safer than on the run with him anyway. They may both have no place to live but he would protect her! And he would find a place for her to stay! They will reside in a house soon! After feeling betrayed and worthless, being thrown away by his family like some useless garbage, he now felt he had a reason to live! It was to make Amy happy! This poor little girl who seemed so sad… and who did so much for him…

He whispered to himself:

-Yes… I dedicate my life to you… my daughter…

Being a father was so much rewarding than he thought before! He felt he had a goal now. He never got married because in his eyes, no lady was good enough for him. He rejected all marriage proposals his family had for him. He was too busy with his studies to think about starting a family now. After all, he had time; he was only twenty-five years old. He completely dedicated himself to the art of medicine and his first two loves: fencing and dancing. When he had some time left, he played to the Jeu de paume, a sport he loved deeply. He didn't have time to find love, or simply a wife. The best a woman could have from him was a dance with her. He knew he was sought after by the ladies but maybe he was a little too solitary to be a family man. In fact, he had a reputation of being cold and distant among all who knew him. He thought he was cold and distant himself. But that was until he met Amy. His heart melted…

In the morning, Amy woke up as Raphael was entering in the room with a plate of food.

-Did you sleep well? He asked, smiling.

-… Yes. Merci…

-I brought you your breakfast. You shall have to eat fast because we will leave this place as soon as we can. I bought a horse and some blankets and food supplies from the innkeeper. We will travel south. I know someone who lives in Toulouse that could help us and give us shelter.

Amy still listened to him and didn't speak. She was still not accustomed to the fact that she was not alone anymore. She even was still surprised to have woke up in a bed. With food served to her. …And it seems the man wasn't a killer… She woke up… That was good. She ate her breakfast without a word.

They went outside after the meal. As Raphael was preparing the horse, Amy asked him:

-… Are you sure you want to bring me?

Raphael stopped and looked Amy in the eyes. Amy then noticed he had beautiful deep blue eyes.

-Yes. I owe you my life.

-… I just showed you a hiding place and showed the guards some other direction. Not like if I came and beaten them for you.

-The intention was the same: You wanted to save my life. You endangered yourself for me. No one ever did such a thing for me before.

Amy knew it wasn't her real intention but she kept quiet for a while before she continued:

-… But… won't you regret having me with you?

-Not at all. To be honest, I thought about it last night and I realized your presence was very important to me. It is more than mere gratitude, you give a meaning to my life.

Amy still had difficulties understanding why Raphael wanted to look out after her so much but she had to confess, she liked having someone to take care of her.

She then looked at the horse, he was big! She wondered if she would be able to mount it or if she would fall.

-Are you ready to go? asked Raphael.

-…Yes…

-Then, hold on tight!

Raphael grabbed her and put her on the horse before he swiftly mounted too. He put his right arm around her to keep her from falling and the horse began to gallop. Amy was excited, it was the first time she was on a horse and she was going to ride all across the kingdom! What an adventure!

* * *

They galloped for many days, taking some breaks and sleeping under the stars since the temperature was warm. In a village, Raphael bought some pretty dresses for Amy since her clothes were all rags. Amy loved the dresses and felt like a lady with them. She was beginning to smile and to feel at ease with Raphael. He really was kind. He only didn't know how to cook since he always burned the eggs they bought from some farms on the way but it was okay. Burnt eggs were better than nothing and they also had bread and some vegetables. Raphael then told her:

-Amy, now that you are a lady, you must learn etiquette. I will teach you how you must salute when you see people. Watch quietly and learn.

Raphael bowed to her.

-This is a gentleman salute. Not what you will do.

Then why do you show me? thought Amy but she said nothing.

He then did a curtsy like if he was a lady, grabbing an imaginary dress and saluting gracefully.

-This is a lady salute. Try it.

Amy tried but saluted awkwardly.

-Non, you must do it more gracefully, like a river flowing, like a flower opening, like a gentle breeze. You know, like that.

Raphael made another curtsy and then Amy tried again.

-That is better! You are a fast learner! You have talent!

Amy blushed.

-… Merci…

-Remember that whatever you do, you must do it with grace. Grace is of outmost importance in any aspect of your life.

* * *

Even if he pretended to Amy that everything was under control, Raphael sometimes wondered how he would do to offer her a house and take care of her properly. He was running out of money. He hoped his plans to go see a certain friend of his would be successful. He hoped he could thrust him. This friend was in a rivalry with the man Raphael killed, so maybe he would be more comprehensive. At least, in the south, there may be fewer confrontations between the religious factions, he thought. They did not need to be involved in those stupidities. Amy needed to escape this negative climate.

* * *

When they arrived Toulouse, Raphael rented a room and told Amy:

-Amy, I want you to stay here. I have to go see someone. I shall be back. Do not worry.

He came back some hours later.

-Soon Amy, we will have a house to live in!

He seemed satisfied and began to stretch out on his bed.

-We just have to wait a little longer. The bargaining has begun and I won't stop until I have what I want!

Raphael went outside every following days of the week, leaving Amy alone. He came back after long waiting hours for the little girl. One day, coming back much later than the other days, he told her triumphantly:

-We finally have a home!

* * *

Toulouse, August 1590.

It had been six years since Raphael adopted Amy and he still was amazed at his daughter's talent. She was becoming a true accomplished lady. He was so proud! She learned all the good manners a lady should know; she was great in all intellectual or artistic disciplines… She even began to show signs of being a great fencer. And she was left-handed like him. He could proudly say it came from her father.

Raphael felt he had to teach her fencing even if she was a girl, because he wanted her to be accomplished in everything and he never knew who would threaten them. His relatives or the authorities hadn't found them yet, but who knows if they would one day? He always felt they were a threat to him and by that, to Amy as well. He lived under a false identity, pretending he was a widower living with his only daughter, not telling anyone Amy was adopted, but if his cover had to be broken and he was to get caught, he would without a doubt be executed. He never told Amy, but the mansion wasn't exactly bought by honest means… Along the way, something went wrong with the friend and he had to change his plans… and get rid of the friend... Another crime on his hands... If anyone found the truth, capital punishment truly awaited Raphael.

But even with this Damocles sword over his head and the fact that he knew other languages and Amy was learning some, he wanted to stay in France: In his opinion, it was the best place to raise his daughter properly. Beside Amy had some difficulties learning and speaking languages.

But Amy's biggest problem came from her relation with others: She always seemed to restrain herself from socializing. She was very shy and introvert. She mostly just spoke to Raphael and barely to the other teachers or the servants. Since she did not interact with anyone else, Raphael was her teacher for almost every subject.

Also, at her age, it would be time for her to make her Society debut. She was now thirteen years old. But she clearly would not fit in there with all those condescending aristocrats trying to notice each other's slightest mistake. If she didn't want to talk to people right now, it was okay with Raphael. He wouldn't force her to get involved with this kind of society that he himself hated and despised so much. What imported most was her happiness. He was happy if she was happy.

So they mostly both lived as recluses in the mansion, Raphael was spending most of his time in the great library where the former landlord had amassed a lot of books from everywhere including strange books about mysteries and supernatural, which Raphael had a passion for, while Amy was writing or drawing in her bedroom.

One day, Raphael found a mysterious letter in the mansion's library. The letter seemed to explain this thing that happened six years ago, The Evil Seed, which it seemed to be called. It appeared that this event was the cause that made Monsieur de Savoie become crazy and try to kill him. It seems it affected many people around the world. The author of the letter wrote that some people turned into monsters and some became crazy. The king of Wolfkrone became crazy, some monks in a temple somewhere in the Far East all turned crazy and killed each other, some kind of lizard monsters appeared near Greece… All those events would have come from a sword, Soul Edge… An evil sentient sword that would grant its user tremendous power but that could also control them and turn them totally deranged if they didn't have a strong enough will. Six years ago, it seemed, the sword found someone mentally weak enough to be possessed by it but physically strong enough to be chosen as a host and withstand the exertion of the possession. The Evil Seed was released when this person became slave to the sword.

Raphael thought about this stunning information and came to a conclusion: What if the nobles he hated so much were to take this sword? Power-hungry as they were, they would become crazy and kill each other for this sword… He would get rid of the nobles, mostly of his relatives… Too busy fighting among themselves to look for him, they would no longer pose a threat to him and Amy…

It didn't take much for that despicable aristocracy to turn on each other and badmouth each other but now they would kill each other and then they would be the ones having trouble explaining why they did it... His relatives would see what it was to be seen as a murderer... They did not believe him when he told them that he only defended himself from a crazy man, well, they would see now how someone could really turn crazy and kill... Yes… He could present this sword as a gift to his father… To be forgiven for his mistake, he would tell him… His father would never guess his true intentions… His father was such an idiot!

As heir of the family, Raphael always had to do everything to assure his family's good standing, while his father was gambling and womanizing. Raphael's younger brother wasn't better either. He always envied Raphael for being heir of the family but only took advantage of his older brother's efforts and never did anything to help. They all relied on him to solidify their family's foundation amongst the noble while they were total incompetents. And they dared to turn on him when he had this fight with Monsieur de Savoie! Sometimes Raphael wondered how they actually managed to live those last years without him. He would just like to see them in their misery and laugh at them.

He thought the quest for this cursed sword was a good plan to ensure his and Amy's safety and a good revenge so he made preparations for a long journey to search for the relic.

Raphael then went to see Amy in her room.

-Amy, my beloved daughter, you know how I am proud of you, how I love you and want you to be happy?

-Yes, père. I love you too, replied Amy.

-Well, I have to tell you, I will go on a journey. I do not know how long it will be, but I promise I shall come back to you.

-Where are you going?

-Many places… To be honest, I will be searching something. But do not worry, I will be back. Be a good girl, behave yourself and I will be back soon.

Amy panicked.

-But, papa…!

She gazed at her father with imploring eyes and Raphael got troubled.

-Amy, I have to do it… for your sake… I will take care of something very important and put it behind us for good… Please, do not make it harder for me to leave you... If I had the choice, I would stay by your side, but I have to do it…

Amy lowered her head and said nothing as Raphael kissed her on the forehead and left. She looked by the window to see him leave on his horse and as he waved back at her, having a bad feeling, she wondered if it was the last time she would see him.

* * *

Toulouse, March 1591.

One rainy night, someone knocked at the door. A servant opened the door and found Raphael barely alive down on the porch. His horse was in the middle of the street. Some servants helped him get inside and brought him to his bed.

Amy awoke to the sound of people talking. They seemed to come and go in the house in agitation, so wondering what was that all about, she went outside her room. She still wasn't at ease to speak to people, so she observed from a distance what was going on. By what she heard, her father had come back but was severely wounded. She ran into his bedroom where servants were going in and out.

Raphael was lying down on his bed with his eyes shut and was groaning in pain. Nobody noticed Amy who began to walk toward her father as some servants were taking out his coat and his shirt. They suddenly backed in horror as they saw the terrible wounds he had on the chest. Still deeply opened, blood and strange black pus was leaking from it and the inside of his coat was completely stained in blackened blood. A sudden stench filled the room. The servants were too disgusted or afraid to touch their master and left him moaning alone on his bed as they went outside the room to go search for a doctor.

Now left alone in the room, Amy went to her father's side. Raphael was still groaning and his eyes were closed.

-Papa…

Raphael slowly opened his eye. As he looked at Amy, he smiled weakly but the smile faded fast.

-Amy… I… didn't succeed in what I wanted to do…

-You came back, which is all that counts…

-Yes… maybe… but... I failed…

He turned his head to hide his shame. He never failed, he was not supposed to fail...

-Don't worry about it, père… A doctor will come. He will take care of your wounds…

* * *

Later, as Raphael laid unconscious, the doctor came and examined him superficially. He did not dare touch Raphael's suppurating wounds and then made a fast worthless diagnostic to Amy and some servants gathered around Raphael.

-Honestly, I don't know what he has. I've never seen anything like that in my career. All I can say is let him rest, give him plenty of water and let nature follow its course. And open the window.

Then disturbed by the horrible stench coming from the black pus and seemingly not wanting to be there, he left. The servant all left Raphael's bedroom and Amy stayed alone with her comatose father, feeling helpless.

* * *

Raphael woke up that night as he heard loud steps in the corridor coming toward his bedroom. They were coming fast and the allure seemed menacing. He heard the sound of metal armour clanging and clattering.

Suddenly, the door crashed and Nightmare appeared. Raphael gasped in terror. The Azure knight was coming toward him swinging his enormous sword above his head.

-I want to see your madness! I want to hear… your anguish!… You deserve nothing less than the destruction of your soul!

As Nightmare was about to smash him, Raphael woke up screaming.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

He then calmed himself a bit.

-Ohh… It was all a dream… a nightmare…

The room was calm. Raphael could only hear his heart beating fast in the silence of the night.

-It seemed so… real…

He was still trembling at the dream but he could now feel the pain in his chest. He knew he was not dreaming, this pain was real, too real. In fact, his body ached from everywhere. He looked toward the door and listened for a while but soon fell back into a coma.

* * *

The following days, Raphael was often unconscious or delirious. He could start screaming in terror anytime and seemed to see things nobody could. He talked about a giant eye looking at him… about monsters moving in the room… After some time, Raphael ceased to be delirious, but except for Amy, nobody dared enter in his room anymore.

* * *

Some days later, Amy went to check out on her father as she did since he came back from his journey. Raphael was still unconscious and feverish. His wounds never seemed to heal. There was always this black ooze suppurating out of them. It wasn't his blood but something else…

-Oh! This horrid black pus is coming again out of father's wounds... What is that?

She tried again to wash the most of it with a cloth and it stained her hands again.

-Yeurk! I don't know what is it, but it's disgusting! I hope it's not some kind of plague…

Memories of her parents dying from the plague came back to her and she didn't want to lose her foster father to this calamity as well.

-Papa… please… stay with me…

When she finished washing her father's wounds, she left to go wash her hands of this disgusting fluid.

* * *

Raphael woke up one late evening as Amy was attending to his wounds. He suddenly noticed something strange about her.

-Amy, what happened to you? Your eyes… they look so tired!

-I'm a little tired indeed, père.

-But… you look more than a little tired… the contour of your eyes is all reddened!

Amy went to the mirror and checked herself in. She didn't notice this before but she seemed indeed very sick. She noticed she was also paler… She looked like a corpse…

-… Maybe… maybe I got sick…? I look like you…

She took a small mirror and showed it to Raphael. It was the first time Raphael looked at him since his return; he was appalled at his sight and even though his condition seemed more deteriorate that Amy's with the contour of his eyes mostly blackened instead of reddened, he noticed the similarities between them and it worried him.

-Amy, I don't want you to come near me anymore! I want you to rest!

-But, père, I have to take care of you…

-The servants will do it!

-Non, they don't want to enter here. The smell repels them.

-… You mean… you took care of me all alone? Nobody came to attend to me?

-… They are scared to get your sickness…

Amy couldn't refrain tears to run down her cheeks.

-… They say you will die soon…

She began to sob.

To see his daughter crying was heartbreaking for Raphael.

-Amy, please, go take some rest… Don't mind me… I will be fine… I felt better last night…

-Snif!… Are you sure? You are not lying to me just to make me feel better?

-Non, I swear! I really felt better! Do you think I made the entire journey back here just to die now? The worst is over, I will be fine.

-I love you, papa… ! Snif… I don't want you to die… !

-I won't. Now go to rest. Don't worry about anything.

Amy wiped her tears and left the bedroom to get some rest as her father told her.

Raphael suddenly felt really tired. This conversation had exhausted him: He closed his eyes and lost consciousness again.

* * *

That night, Raphael woke up with a thirst. He sensed he was less weak than he was before, but he was so thirsty! There was no water left in the carafe Amy usually left on the bedside table. In her worries for her father when she left crying, she forgot to fill it again.

Raphael called for a servant by ringing the bell beside his bed connecting to the servant quarters. A maid came after a long waiting time. Raphael was losing patience.

-… You called, Monsieur? asked the maid, politely bowing.

-Yes, an eternity ago! Raphael blamed her while getting up his bed.

The servant seemed surprised of his sudden regained strength, she was also afraid of his foul mood and didn't move. She didn't tell him the reason of her delay was that the staff argued about who would have to go see him. They were mostly waiting for him to die and didn't want to enter that now macabre bedroom.

-First of all, why did you let Amy alone to take care of me? Not that I want to see your face but you never helped her, you left her alone…!

As he approached, the maid knew something really wasn't right about her master. His flesh was so pale, his blue eyes… now strangely reddish… But she daren't move as Raphael continued speaking:

-Amy is just a little girl and you left her alone… to do all the work… The work you should do... What am I paying you for? You should give me something in return! Yes! You should give me something in return, and I know just what! Your blood!

Led by a sudden malevolent instinct, he suddenly grabbed her and bit her neck. She didn't have time to react; Raphael was already sucking the life out of her.

-I'm so thirsty! It's been so many nights that I had this urge to drink but couldn't figure out what I wanted; nothing seemed to relieve my thirst! My body needed blood! I had lost too much of mine! I need it!

Raphael finally let go of the servant, who fell down, drained of her life. His thirst now relieved, he came back to his senses and realized what just happened.

-Oh, mon Dieu! What have I done? I took her blood! I took her life! … What have I done?

Raphael could still taste the blood of his servant on his lips. It tasted so good… But he was horrified at what he did. As he washed his mouth from the blood in front of the mirror, he noticed that his canines were longer. He didn't take any time to stare at it, he put on a dressing gown and went to his library. He now had a very good idea about the cause and the consequences of his illness and wanted to confirm that hypothesis. He searched through his books and finally found something. The result wasn't really comforting.

-Malfestation… I have become a vampire…

He had contracted vampirism through the Evil Sword's energy and had been slowly transforming into one those last days. But he didn't realize it at first; he was too weak to think. But now, he suddenly realized the extent of the tragedy.

-Amy…!

She touched him, she touched his blood, he was highly contagious... She even had some symptoms of it... He was more worried about Amy than about himself.

-Amy… Non, not her…

The urge to drink blood hadn't left him and he had difficulties concentrating. He wanted blood, more blood…

-Non! I must find a way to cure that! Is there a way…?

Raphael was frantically searching through his books when suddenly a servant came in the library.

-Monsieur… are you feeling better? asked the maid on a slight surprised tone since she thought he was dying in his bedroom.

Raphael turned toward her and she got scared by his frightful appearance even if Raphael's expression was now one of grief.

-You should not have come here, Françoise… stated Raphael with a hint of regret in his voice. But suddenly, his expression changed and he gazed at Françoise with an evil look. The bloodlust and his resentment toward his servants for letting Amy and him down fueled his rage.

-Fear my wrath!

Françoise turned to flee but Raphael quickly seized her, brought her toward him, bit her on the neck and, once more, drank the blood of a servant. It was so sweet… He felt contented and let go a sigh of relief. But when the body fell to the ground, Raphael got back to his senses again. He backed away in horror.

-Oh non! Not again!

His dressing gown was now stained with blood. He picked the body to hide it but instead began to lick the remaining blood avidly. When he finished, still leaning on the body of his servant, Raphael cried. But not for long as the lust grabbed him again: He needed blood!

He hid the body and went back to his bedroom where he tried to drink the remaining blood of his first victim. But the blood had all dripped and dried out.

Raphael changed his blood-stained clothes and got dressed to go out for more blood. He suddenly stopped and leaned on the desk, realizing what he was about to do.

-Oh Dieu! Aidez-moi!

He never was that much of a fervent Catholic, but tonight, he really needed divine help. He went to his drawer, took out his rosary and began to pray God.

-Notre père qui est aux cieux, que votre nom soit sanctifié… que votre règne vienne…

* * *

Remembering she had forgotten to fill his carafe, Amy came to check on her father. When she entered, she saw Raphael kneeling, holding a rosary and praying in despair.

Then she saw the corpse. She gasped in shock, startling Raphael who quickly turned back.

-Amy!

-Père, what have you done?

-Don't look, please…! I didn't want to…!

Amy stared at her father with a horrified gaze while Raphael was now hiding his face in his hands. Sobbing.

Amy was shocked and didn't know what to do. She suddenly smelled the scent of blood in the room and she felt a strange urge for blood. She got revolted at the thought and put the idea behind her. She knew something terrible had happened to them even if she didn't really know what or why.

-…What will we do, père…?

-I… don't know…

Raphael was completely shattered. He, who had always acted confidently, was now in a state of complete distress. He then tried to regain his composure. He had to be strong for his daughter. He thought she had to have some explanation.

-It is because of Soul Edge… The magical sword I tried to acquire… An evil sword, but I had my reasons to take it… It is a phenomenon called Malfestation… It's my entire fault… I contracted it from the wounds I received from the vile sword… And you… my beloved child… Oh, I am so sorry…!

Raphael got back on his feet and came toward Amy. He took her in his arms and embraced her.

-Please… do not succumb to it… Don't do as I did…

With the slight blood urge she felt and the bite wound on the maid's neck, Amy then knew they truly had become vampires. She became sad, very sad… She began to weep and Raphael too.

* * *

With the brutal murder of two of his servants on his hands and the fear of losing control in the city, causing other death now that he had turned into a vampire, Raphael thought it would be unwise to stay in Toulouse. He decided to move somewhere less crowded than a city, so that he would not do too much damage and could search peacefully for a cure for Amy and him. His daughter had not yet truly experienced the vampire thirst, but despite that she didn't have fangs already, he knew she had transformed like him last night, or if she didn't, she would soon, and he did not want her to come to this.

In the morning, when Raphael looked at his wounds, he found out they were merely scratches now. The transformation into a vampire had healed him, or the fact that he drank blood maybe? He didn't know, but what he knew was that he physically felt much better now than before.

The servants did not really understand what happened. Their master, who was dying not so long ago, was walking around and giving orders to pack his books and furniture in a coach. Now that he was on his feet, the servants had some regrets about having deserted him on his deathbed. It seems he wanted to get even with them since he dismissed them all of his service and gave them their final wages. But they never really liked him; he was too cold and haughty. This morning, he seemed more cold and haughty than ever. There was something about him that made them feel uneasy. Coming back from the dead, his skin still very pale, he seemed scary with his ice cold blue eyes even if the servants didn't see him with those red eyes last night...

They were also pretty sure he fired Madeleine last night. Nobody saw her coming back since she lost the argument and had to go see him… But Françoise… nobody saw her this morning either…

As the coach was full, Raphael gave one last look at his mansion and opened the coach's door for Amy. Amy, holding her favourite doll against her, looked sadly at the house and asked:

-Where will we go now, père?

-I don't know. Where the road will take us.

Raphael then lent her a hand, helping her get on the coach.

Amy climbed on and Raphael closed the door. He then sat at the driver's place and whipped the horses.

The horses began to gallop and Raphael and Amy left Toulouse for good.

* * *

After their exile from Toulouse, they went toward north then they roamed eastward, not knowing exactly where to go.

During the day, they looked more normal, Raphael's eyes were not reddish like at night even though they had acquired a slightly yellowish taint among the blue while Amy's eyes remained green even at night, but they were both weaker and still looked paler. The night gave them strength. They began to live at night time. Traveling at night and sleeping at day.

Each time they stopped to rest, Raphael searched in his books for a cure to their affliction but couldn't find anything. Along the way, he also tried to make some research in universities or such places of knowledge but he found nothing useful either.

While they travelled through Germany, Raphael remembered his fight with Nightmare at Ostrheinsburg and cursed the Azure knight who almost killed him and left him and Amy with this damned condition. But he wondered what really happened after the fight? Why did Nightmare let him live? Where was he now?

-Did he gave me the Malfestation on purpose and would have let me live for that? But he tried to give me a final blow… Could it be that I destroyed him by piercing the eye of the sword? Humpf! It doesn't matter! I have no business with this monster anymore!

* * *

During the journey, Raphael had more and more often urges to drink blood. He tried to resist at first but one evening, he told Amy that he would go buy some food in a near farm and ended up drinking the blood of a peasant he caught in a stable. But he promised himself that he would only drink a bit to satisfy his thirst and then leave his victim alive. While he was serving himself on the neck of the woman, he had to fight the persistent desire to drink all her blood until the last drop. Finally, his strong will enabled him to control himself and after he felt a little filled up, he gently deposit his unconscious victim on the floor and tried to stop her bleeding wound with a bandage while he closed his eyes trying to chase the relentless desire away as he applied some pressure on it to stop the bleeding. After he felt the wound had stopped bleeding and his craving had calmed down, he rose to his feet, turned his back on the unconscious woman and began to leave.

He suddenly heard a sound. When he turned back to look, he saw the peasant rising on her feet. She was paler and seemed numb. Raphael strangely sensed she was waiting for his orders. He gave her meaningless orders and she followed them, then stopped and waited for the next order. Raphael was amazed at what was going on and he felt thrilled at the thought he could make slaves like that. He knew he was contagious when Amy got infected but he didn't know he could infect by biting others and mostly that they would obey him! No need to pay for servants anymore! But for now, he didn't have any place on the coach for her, so he decided to kill her. No need to leave a monster like that behind. He gave her one swift thrust through the heart with his rapier and she fell for good. He then went back to the coach without a word. He whipped the horses and the coach left the place. Amy wondered why he didn't bring food but said nothing. She suspected what happened, that he must have attacked someone for blood. She herself was beginning to feel that supernatural thirst in a much stronger way than before.

* * *

As time passed, they both experienced changes in their condition, Raphael became more and more wicked as this eyes also reflected that change by becoming completely amber during day, losing any remaining trace of blue. The evil power was too strong for him; his mind became increasingly twisted by the evil of Soul Edge. He began to hunt victims regularly to appease his constraining thirst. And as he became more evil, he was taking more pleasure in the hunt. The only person he still cared about was Amy.

Amy hated her vampire condition and drank blood only when she felt really, really thirsty and that it was unbearable. But she never hunted herself. Her father did the dirty work. He didn't want his little girl to soil herself with this. She looked so miserable the day she told him in tears that she couldn't stand it anymore and that she needed blood. Both her fangs and her bloodlust had finally grown and it was too much for Amy. Raphael would have done anything to comfort her and make her feel better. But all he could do was to bring her blood…

* * *

With all that was happening to her, Amy became really depressed. She didn't seem to find anything enjoyable and became pessimist. She hated her life. Raphael was sad for her.

-Amy… you're sad are you?

-…

-You know I love you. I will always be there for you.

Raphael smiled at her and was trying to cheer her up.

-Yes. I know.

Raphael really didn't know what to tell her that would make her feel better.

-Are you tired of travelling?

-…Yes.

\- Would you like to have a place to stay and to live well? To call home again?

-Yes… but such a place could never exist; we would still be monsters…

Those words pained Raphael: He was feeling guilty toward Amy for her transformation into a creature of the night. It was all because she took care of him when he came back from his fight with Nightmare. She was the child he had sworn to protect, the child he considered his daughter. And she had become a monster. Because of him. He knew it was all his fault and he had to amend it and make her happy again. To hear her cries and see her pain at what she had become was too much to bear.

-I will find you a place Amy! Where you will feel welcomed! Where you will be happy to live! And one day, I will find a cure!

Amy forced a weak smile on her face so that Raphael wouldn't feel too bad. He was trying so much to make her happy. But she didn't have any hopes. She didn't care about anything anymore. All she wanted was to be left alone. To confine herself somewhere and never get out.

* * *

They arrived in Wallachia. The country seemed wild enough so they could have some peace. In a village, Raphael learned of an old abandoned castle a little further north. He thought it would be far enough from civilization.

-What do you say, Amy? We could live there?

-Whatever…

They arrived in the castle walls at night. Amy went out of the coach and looked at the fortress with her father.

-It doesn't seem too old or decrepit, declared Raphael. We could be comfortable here!

Amy had to agree, the view was splendid. Those mountains, theses forests…

Raphael smiled when Amy told him that she found the place beautiful.

-Yes, it is, Amy… Let us visit inside now!

After the inspection, Amy stated that she really liked the place and she had already chosen which room would be her bedroom.

-Parfait! We may begin to decorate the place! exclaimed Raphael.

He then frowned and looked toward the village where they had passed before and where many had looked upon them like strangers, or even worse, like outcasts or some kind of leprous. They could still see the village from here, down the valley.

-We will need some help… Wait here, Amy, I shall come back with a new domestic personnel in no time!

-Oui, père…

* * *

So with their new minion servants, Raphael and Amy now lived in their new castle. As time went by, Raphael's soul darkened even more. His corrupted mind did not think about a way to cure them anymore but thought that instead, he could transform others so that Amy would stop feeling like a monster. Having given up trying to find a way to cure them both, he decided to infect everyone else. He began to infect the nearby peasants with his disease and spread the infection always further away so that Amy didn't feel rejected. He was willing to put the entire world into darkness so that his beloved daughter wouldn't feel lonely and didn't have to hide anymore.

But Amy never accepted being a vampire. She didn't become as evil as Raphael. Only insensitive. Feeling estranged to the world, she became a recluse. Raphael knew that she liked solitude but he knew that this solitude she was now living was imposed on her and that she suffered from it. It pained him. So he sometimes brought her some human 'pets' to play with, so she may have some friends. He tried to pick those he thought would be funnier for her. Amy played with her 'pets' for a while but soon became bored of them and preferred to stay alone in her room.

The person she still most liked to spent time with was Raphael himself. He was like her; she didn't feel different with him. He always had been so kind to her since they met, and that was something the evil of Soul Edge never could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some facts: The Jeu de paume is a sport played with rackets like tennis or badminton. Before it was played with bare hands, then gloves, then some kind of wooden racket but the real racket appeared in 1505. Since Raphael is an unlockable character in Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2, I assumed he liked racket sports and the XVI century was the century where this game was most popular.


	2. Endless warfare

As the night fell on his Walachia castle, giving it a really sinister shadow over the region, Raphael packed his stuff for the journey he planned after learning of the existence of the Holy Stone.

He was revolted at the existence of this dangerous relic after it brought some of the surrounding peasants back to normal humans again. Someone came here with that Holy Stone and began to purify everyone Raphael had transformed. All his hard work was crumbling before the power of this damned stone and all his efforts to make Amy safe and happy would be ruined. He feared for the safety of his daughter. Not only because of the retaliation their cured neighbours may want to inflict on them but mostly because of the power of this stone. What would it do to Amy and him? Would it destroy them? They were not just infected like the peasants but more deeply infected since it came from Soul Edge directly. They possessed more evil energy than a normal infected minion.

Maybe Amy was less infected since she did get infected by him not by Soul Edge directly but she was no minion either. She never made minions of her own or chased humans for blood because Raphael never wanted her to soil herself with this or to face the dangers this kind of activity could bring. He always wanted to keep her in a safe world without worry or sadness. But to his dismay, it didn't seem to work; Amy was often depressed and cynical about life even if Raphael always tried to entertain his beloved little girl by giving her new toys and amusements in many forms like dolls, clothes, game or pets, human pets… He wanted to keep her away from the harsh reality of life. So Amy never got to experience her vampire condition to the fullest and Raphael never knew if she had the same powers as he did. He knew however, that for some reason, she couldn't stand the sun for as long as him. It seemed to burn her much more than it did him. Maybe because she was younger and her skin was more delicate? He didn't know the answer to that and he didn't know exactly where she was standing on the infection scale. She still had her green eyes at day, very slightly turning on yellow at night while his had changed completely to amber at day even sometimes turning on red, mostly when he felt bloodthirsty, and were always red at night but he feared the effects of the Holy Stone would just be harmful to her.

However, deep down inside of him, a part wished that this Holy Stone could cure them back to human again but his mind being corrupted by Soul Edge, he rejected this thought and mostly feared and loathed this Holy object. It needed to be destroyed. He had to find it to destroy it. It was the only way Amy and him could be safe. So he had to take care of this.

First of all, Raphael had to learn the origin and true nature of this stone and had to find it to study it. He found nothing about it in his own library so he had to get his information in the outside world.

He then went to see Amy to tell her of his journey. When Amy saw his expression, she already knew what he would say.

-Père, are you going away?

-Yes, I have some things to attend to. But do not worry, I shall be back.

-But… it's dangerous outside… Even for you… you could die… You almost died when you went for Soul Edge…

-Almost, Amy. I didn't die and I will not. No one can stop me from my goal. It is for your wellbeing my dear daughter. I shall succeed this time and keep you happy and safe! I won't come back half dead like I did last time. I was weak back then, but now I am not, and anyone who will get in my way shall perish!

Raphael drew his rapier as he was declaring this and made some heroic stances with his rapier held high.

-I will destroy the world if I have to, if it is what shall make you happy!

-Well, not really…

-Then I shall not.

He sheathed his rapier back in its scabbard and raised his left fist.

-But I will crush any obstacles for you!

-If you die, I will be unhappy…

-Then I shall not die either!

Raphael's resolve to go on a new quest seemed unbreakable. His red eye burned brightly with the fire of determination.

-Père, you are not listening to me…

-Amy, of course I am listening to you… but as your father, I have to do this. I want you to be happy and safe. It is a parent's duty to give their life for their children's happiness!

Amy knew Raphael was gone in his delusion of parental idealism and whatever she said would not be seriously taken in account. She sighed and hugged her father, wishing him good luck for this new mysterious quest and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't even ask him what he was searching for; she was too upset at his departure.

While she was in his arms, she wondered if she really loved him like she began to believe. Since they were living alone in their castle, since the somewhat dumb minions didn't count, she wasn't sure how she considered him now. He considered her his daughter, she knew it too well: He still considered her like the little girl he met seven years ago even if she had grown up, a thing which annoyed Amy sometimes. But now she thought she may consider him differently than a daughter would consider her father. She wasn't certain but she believed that she could be in love with Raphael. With his manners, his style… He was so handsome, so elegant and so kind to her. She needed him, she needed his presence and to know that he was near.

But was it love? Or just loneliness? Was she feeling more recluse because she was rejected by others but feeling closer to the one who was like her? She was really confused. He was the only man she really knew in fact. And probably the only one she will ever know now that she was a monster. And she didn't know what she wanted. She had to realize the kind of love she had for him first… By hugging him, she may know… The embrace of his arms felt warm to her but, as usual. Not like some lover embrace should. But then how do lovers feel when they hold each other? Since her father didn't share the same feelings, it may not feel the same… When they stopped cuddling each other, Amy stared at Raphael with her inquiring eyes.

-What is it? asked Raphael.

-Euh…humm… nothing. I was just wondering some things…

-Like what?

-I love you.

She hugged him again.

-You were wondering if you love me? exclaimed Raphael, a little amused by his question. He didn't guess the truth of it.

Amy repeated her statement keeping her hold on him.

-I love you.

-I love you too. Now be a good girl, I'll be back in a while.

Raphael tried to disengage from her grasp, but Amy kept holding him. He stopped struggling and enjoyed his daughter demonstrative affection until she finally released him.

-Yes. Goodbye, père. Take care.

-Goodbye Amy, my beloved daughter.

Raphael smiled tenderly at her and left to fetch his horse.

Amy stayed alone in her room. Thinking about their embrace, she thought she now knew how she felt toward Raphael. She was growing up so she was a little confused but she hugged him two times and told him that she loved him two times to feel the effect and she thought she now knew her feelings toward him. Yes, he was very handsome, very charming but maybe it wasn't enough to change their type of relation… There was not this kind of spark lovers should feel together. Maybe if he never had been her foster father, she would think otherwise but now, she would not want to lose her father to a lover; she liked the way it was. Anyway did she really need a lover? It's useless and this kind of love never last for long. So Raphael was just a very handsome father. It was better than a lover. Having made up her mind, she ran to her window to wave at her father again before he leaves, even if this kind of prolonged farewell always hurt.

But what she saw petrified her: From the bottom of the road, an army was advancing toward the castle with war machines and all.

* * *

As Raphael was in the stable, a servant came running to him.

-Seigneur Sorel! An army is standing before the castle! It's the duchy of Walachia!

-What?

-The Duke's army! With war machines!

Suddenly they heard an incredibly loud crash. A very big projectile had been fired from a catapult and had hit one of the castle's towers. Raphael ran outside the stable and checked which tower it was. He felt relieved as it was not the one with Amy's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Amy had got down her tower and ran toward him.

-Papa!

She hugged him tightly and Raphael could sense that she was trembling. He hadn't seen her that emotive since a long time.

-Amy, do not fear! I shall protect you and make them pay! Go to the throne room, where you will be safe. I shall assemble our forces and get revenge on those arrogant insects!

Amy bitted her lips and looked at her father, trying not to cry. The war terrified her and brought her very bad memories of her childhood when Rouen was torn apart by the Catholics and the Protestants' fights. Raphael saw her distress and reassured her:

-It's nothing. Those fools have made a very big mistake. They shall be destroyed and gone very soon.

He ordered his minions to arm themselves and be prepared for a counter offensive.

-I shall accompany you to the throne room where you will stay until I have wiped them all from our domain.

-Non… I am fine… I can go to the throne room alone. Our soldiers need you by their side as soon as possible.

-You are a good girl. I am proud of you, smiled Raphael.

* * *

Raphael went out with his forces and ordered them to kill without mercy as he was searching for the leader of this army. He suddenly found him: a man with an mad eye patch and long light brown hair in bronze armour standing on his commanding platform and assessing the situation. Raphael rode to the base of the platform, jumped from his horse and climbed it. But before he could confront him, a young soldier ran in front of him, trying to protect his commander and probably hoping to get fame by killing the enemy leader.

-Get out of my way! shouted the foolish youngster.

Raphael should have been insulted by the way this boy addressed him but he was mostly amused by this kid's pretentiousness. So he saluted him with grace as he bowed and smiled.

-Welcome. I shall grant you death.

He took his opponent strength lightly and toyed with him for a while. Making graceful dance moves and evading his attacks with elegance and finesse while mocking him.

-Pathetic!

Raphael's insults enraged the young soldier while the vampire laughed at his opponent scornfully.

-What a joke!

But suddenly the infuriated young man lifted his sword high; a lightning bolt hit it and deviated toward Raphael, sending him down with a surge of electricity. Raphael quickly got back on his feet but was a little shocked in both senses.

How come this kid has power over thunder? Well, no time to play then; I shall give him a hasty death, thought the vampire.

He quickly moved towards the boy and as the soldier was prepared to parry a strike from his rapier, he surprised him by kicking him strongly in the stomach sending him down the command platform. As the young soldier fell to his doom, screaming, Raphael went near the edge of the platform and haughtily told him:

-Realize your place… in this world. It's down below.

Meanwhile the general had noticed Raphael and knew that he was the leader of the enemies and the master of the castle. He also knew Raphael had come for him and he was ready to confront him. He advanced toward his adversary with his big sword swinging and told him:

-I shall take you on if it is your wish.

Raphael turned back to face him and smirked arrogantly.

-Yes it is. And to desire to do my wish, is a good beginning for you, as my new minion.

Raphael smiled an evil grin and the general saw his dangerously pointed canines.

-So, you really are a vampire… Monster!

-Do not invade my domain and I shall let you live!

-Your so-called domain belongs to the Duke of Walachia! You have no claim over it! Go back from where you came!

-Every land was conquered at one time or another. Rouen, my birthplace, was a Gallo-roman city before the Vikings conquered it, then France made it one of its city again with a Viking titled Duke of Normandy as appointed vassal for the King of France in 843, then the Duke of Normandy chased the King of France away in 949, the King of France Philip II Augustus took back Rouen and the Duchy of Normandy in 1203, the King of England Henry V briefly conquered it in1419 until French King Charles VII took it back in 1449. Not to give you a lesson in history but no one really has true eternal claim on one land, so I, Raphael Sorel, now claim this land as my own!

The general then threw himself at the vampire, trying to slice him in two with his giant sword. Raphael easily evaded the strike and this time, he didn't take chances. If the little soldier had powers, the general may have some too. So he unleashed his fiercest attacks and never allowed the general time to parry the strikes.

-You will have no chance to strike!

His attacks were so ferocious that the general had no choice but to move back. He was now dangerously close to the edge of the platform.

-Time to perish!

Raphael gave him one last thrust and the general slipped down the platform. Raphael looked down on the general's smashed body. Even with all his broken bones, the general was still alive and agonizing. Raphael knew he would die soon but he decided to mock him one last time.

-That look suits you. Stay down there.

He began to laugh evilly. When he calmed himself, he looked around him and saw that his forces were easily winning. The fact that the Walachia army had decided to attack at night, because they had used the day to move as far as here unnoticed, had been a fatal mistake for them. Raphael suddenly thought about something, if the young soldier had powers, it may have come from the Holy Stone… He had to know so he quickly got down the platform and went to the still agonizing general. The youngster was already dead.

-Your soldier… he had lightning powers. What was it? Was it the Holy Stone? Where is it?

The general looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

-He wasn't a soldier… He was a knight… I don't know about this Holy Stone but I hope it destroys you, demon…

Raphael became furious and stabbed the general with his rapier.

-Die already!

Raphael then tried to interrogate some prisoners about the Holy Stone but no one knew anything about it. They had come here to eradicate the inhabitants of the castle by order of the Duke of Walachia since they were infesting the region with a strange illness but knew nothing more.

To their misfortune, the surviving prisoners now knew what this strange illness was and most of them died in a bloodbath at the hands of the thirsty vampire soldiers. Raphael let them do it: This would be a warning for any other enemy who would try to intrude on his domain and it could probably delay the next assault on his castle. He had to secure it for Amy since he had to go on this Holy Stone quest.

He rode his horse back to the castle as the prisoner's screams of agony and terror were heard on the battlefield. He ignored them but the sweet odour of fresh blood went to his nostril and he felt a growing thirst suddenly. He saw his men feasting on the soldiers and for a moment, he wanted to get down from his horse and jump at the neck of an enemy to drink his sweet delectable blood… But as leader of his army, he had to keep his dignity, not act like a beast in front of them, so he was able to control himself and simply said:

-I shall drink something to celebrate my victory at the castle…

* * *

Back at his castle, he checked on Amy. She was safe and relieved that her father was safe as well. Raphael kissed her on the forehead and told her everything was now under control. She didn't have to fear no more. He then went hastily in his room to finally sooth his excruciating thirst with a glass of blood and relax a little before his new journey. Sometimes later, he went out of his room and went to see Amy again to tell her this time he would really go. He reassured her again that no one shall come near the castle for a long while but he told her to stay inside the castle and never get out of it before his return. Amy agreed and they hugged again before Raphael stepped outside the castle once more.

Raphael waved back at Amy as she was still waving from her window. The gates of his castle were closing and Raphael felt reassured when all was completely locked, sheltering Amy from the outside dangers. The army was now destroyed and he could go without worry on his quest for the Holy Stone. But he also felt a striking pain in his heart like the time he left Amy to find Soul Edge. His heart ached at being far away from the one he cherished most. And she was so affectionate today! She must miss him so much… He misses her so much! He suddenly realized the futility of his ways.

-Why am I going away?

He felt guilty for leaving her. His sudden grief made him almost vomit. He then shifted his mind on his goal to forget his sadness.

-I have to do it! Or else Amy will never have a better life! This Stone is a threat! It will all be good when I come back! We will be happy forever! I just have to find that Holy Stone… And I will! Yes, I will! Damned stone… Damned Soul Edge too…

He hated those relics that seemed only to threaten them…

Maybe the archbishop of Rouen, Charles de Bourbon, was right when he reprimanded him one Sunday at the exit of the church, ordering him to abandon this unhealthy interest for the unknown and paranormal, or else he would forever burn in Hell… Raphael respectfully listened to the archbishop's sermon (after all he was a Prince of the Blood, from the most noble House of Bourbon, Raphael had to respect him) but as soon as Raphael was back home, he was eagerly reading his forbidden books. But thinking of it now, maybe the archbishop was right… It brings only trouble… But it is too late now…

And maybe this Holy Stone is good… It may cure them… and thinking even more of it maybe even Soul Edge had some good points too since it was because of it that he found Amy… He would still live his boring contemptible aristocratic life among hypocrites and profiteers he hated and despised so much if he did not have killed Monsieur de Savoie… Finally this crime freed him from it all… Had he never killed this man, he would probably be married now to some well-born uninteresting woman he would not have loved and have children of his own with her… Children of his own… He suddenly wondered how they would have been. Would they have looked like Amy? A bunch of little Amy… that would be cute! But he knew they would not look like Amy since he was not her real father. He didn't like to remember this. That Amy was born from other people, that she was not his real daughter. He was jealous of her real parents for having had a so lovely daughter and having given her their own physical traits. He thought with shame that the only thing she inherited from him was his vampirism… What a great father he was… Her real parents must be turning in their graves… He felt guilty toward them.

I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your daughter… I always tried to protect her and make her happy… You know, I consider her like my daughter … my own daughter… my very own daughter! Yes, Amy is really my daughter because we share so much together! You have been her parents for more or less seven years; I have been her father for the other half of her life. And we share a very close bond together! So you may be her real parents but I am her true father! I shall fulfill my duty toward her as expected!

He suddenly came to a conclusion: Being a parent is not only genetic but it comes from the heart.

I may have loved less my own children than I now love Amy! My own parents loved me less than I love Amy… Yes, so true! Amy is my spiritual daughter; it is the strongest bond ever! My own family is just a bunch of fools that I despise and hate so much! A bunch of stupid fools! I never had any common point with any of them! I never had any mutual interest with them! They always were total strangers to me! None of them understood me or shared my love for knowledge or for books…

Suddenly a thought came to him: I wonder what they did with my books? I had some very interesting ones! Some that could even be useful now for my quest! If I recall correctly, I think I even had one with a chapter on magical stones… I bet those uncultivated ignorants threw them away!

The thought annoyed him deeply. His book collection was the only thing he regretted from his ancient life.

-I need to have my books back! I shall go back home and take them!

He added, a little discouraged: If they are still there… They were worth a lot; père must have sold them to pay his gambling debts…


	3. Return to Rouen

Thus his first destination for his quest was Rouen, his birthplace. Raphael arrived in the region as the sun was setting down.

When he arrived in Rouen, Raphael traversed the small impoverished area where Amy once lived. He rode his horse in the town and not surprisingly, nobody recognized him. People were more preoccupied with closing their stores and going home than to look at newcomers.

-It has been such a long time…

He passed in front of the alley where he met Amy seven years ago. He came to a halt with his horse. Amy's 'house' was not there anymore. The alley seemed as dirty as it was then, though.

He closed his eyes and thought about their encounter. When they were still human. When they were free. As he remembered their escapade, he realized that it may have been the best time of his life. Yes, he was wanted by the authorities and fleeing them but the trip from here to Toulouse seemed now only full of amusements. Sleeping under the stars, telling bedtime stories to Amy, teaching her things that were so new to her and seeing her marvelled gaze… watching her hop around happily in the field as he was relaxing in the grass, enjoying the sweet caress of the sun on his skin… Something he will never be able to do again. He sighed and lowered his head.

But he had no time for this kind of melancholy; he whipped his horse and went on the road leading to his family mansion. He stopped his horse near the Sorel domain and tied it to a tree out of the property then swiftly escaladed the stone wall. From the outside, nothing had changed. The flower garden, the light garden kiosk in the middle of it, the Greek mythology-inspired sculpted fountain and the alley of oaks… They were like Raphael remembered them.

Since he was in a melancholic mood, Raphael suddenly had memories of his life there and it wasn't always bad. He had some fun dancing flamenco with his mother's servants until late in the night or practicing his fencing skills with his weapon trainer, besting his little brother or some acquaintances at duels. The horse rides around the family domain were also pretty good memories… Raphael smiled. However the best times here were still those he spent reading his books in the solitude of his library.

But as he slowly approached the mansion in the dark, the bad memories also came back and he remembered the many unending evenings he had to organize to get new allies or strengthen the ties with the allies they already had. The lies he had to tell, the flatteries he had to say, the fake smiles and the time he had to lose socializing when all he wanted was to be left alone with his books. Blackmailing and manipulation were also very essential in this kind of life. Sometimes he couldn't tolerate this existence anymore and his cold and distant nature revealed itself, but he was always able to win back the people who felt rejected by his sudden coldness. He had too. He had no choice. It was all for the family's prestige. The only time he liked socializing was while dancing with the ladies or playing the very popular Jeu de paume, at least the game was fun. He missed those activities… Maybe he should buy rackets and play with Amy…

Other painful memories came back as well when he passed beside the fountain, as he remembered his sister Henriette crying near it as she was being dragged to the coach that would lead her to her future husband, a man she despised, an arranged marriage for the honour of the family. Since it was the best alliance they could make, he had stood there doing nothing to help her as it was her duty to sacrifice herself for the family. He even coldly pushed her back as she threw herself at him, begging him to save her from this miserable fate. He only saw her once after that. She died two year after at only twenty-one years old. He deeply regretted his lack of heart this day.

When he adopted Amy, he swore he would never force her to get married to someone she didn't like. In fact, he mostly wondered if he would accept the man Amy would choose one day, the man who would take his beloved little daughter away from him.

Now that he was just feet away from the mansion's walls, he also remembered that fateful evening where he came back from Monsieur de Savoie's mansion, slightly wounded from his fight with the demented man, but more destabilized and worried with what had happened. While his entire family was in his father's private study, he tried to explain to his father the details of this barbarous attack. He remembered the expression on his father's face, cold, hard, livid. He remembered his father getting his pistol out of his drawer and pointing it at him, more fearful of losing his position than his own son. As Raphael turned to implore his mother, he remembered her impassive stare while his father was ready to shoot him. His brother and sisters were all facing him with accusing glares. Then his father, still pointing his gun at him, ordered the women to leave the room and Raphael really knew this didn't look good. While his mother and sisters were leaving, his brother threw some insults at him that Raphael didn't really remember now; at the time, he had more important things to deal with than those petty insults. He remembered how he felt so alone, abandoned and betrayed by his family. Then the front door opened and Raphael heard the guards coming in to arrest him. As the guards entered the room, he remembered his father ordering them to take him out of his sight with rage and contempt in his tone. Then he didn't really remember everything: it all went so fast, but the next thing he knew, he had taken out his Flambert and was slashing and thrusting at the guards to defend himself. Then this projectile hit him on the left shoulder. Raphael turned and saw his father's furious stare as he was holding his still fuming pistol toward his son. Realizing with dismay his father really tried to kill him, Raphael ran outside the room and sliced among the reinforcing guards until he had to jump down the stair guardrail into the grand hallway and run outside where he sprinted for the forest nearby. He heard another gunshot and without even looking, he was certain that it was his father shooting at him again.

The music coming from inside the mansion took Raphael away from his memories. There was a celebration in the ballroom. People were talking and dancing.

-Good! The fools will be too busy to realize someone intrudes the mansion.

He entered by a window in a room he knew was not often visited, where his family stored their old furniture and curtains. In fact, it was a storage room.

Before he could get out of this room and go to his library, he suddenly heard some familiar voices in the corridor.

-Claude! Please behave yourself! said a lady in her fifties who spoke with a Spanish accent.

Raphael recognized his mother. She was talking to his brother. She continued to speak:

-You already drank too much!

-Aww… Mère, please let me entertain myself! Don't you think I will have sufficient trouble soon enough?

-It is time you get married, Claude, answered his mother coldly. Stop complaining about it. You have waited long enough. You are twenty-seven years old. When I was your age, I already had four children of my own. Your sisters are all married and now it is your turn! You must get married and carry on the Sorel lineage. With your father's death you are now the true master of the family and you must take your responsibilities!

Père is dead? Raphael was surprised. Good riddance…

-You never bothered Raphael with that! He turned down countless marriage proposals and you let him free while you get me hooked with the first ugly hag you find!

Raphael was smiling at his brother's declaration. He put his hand on his mouth to not let go a small giggle. This seemed a rather amusing situation…

\- Be polite toward your future wife! She is from a very noble family! And Raphael knew which alliance would benefit the family, he was acting responsibly, not like you!

Raphael was pleased at his mother's statement. It was flattering…

-Yeah! Responsibly! He killed Monsieur de Savoie for nothing! Oh! That's responsible! He got us all into trouble with the Savoie family! Even with the king! I am so ashamed to have him as a brother! He dishonoured the family! But you still love him; you constantly compare me to him! He was always your favourite!

Raphael opened his eye wide in bewilderment. I was her favourite? She never showed me that… And if so, why did she let me down? Non, Claude must say that without thinking… He is so hasty and thoughtless… Just jealous and always complaining…

The lady seemed annoyed by her son's behaviour and sighed.

-Raphael was not my favourite.

What did I say? silently replied Raphael with a knowing expression.

-He was wiser and calmer than you, though.

-Still better than me! You think it was wise to kill Monsieur de Savoie?

It's been seven years! Get over it! Raphael was exasperated and on the other side of the door, his mother seemed exasperated as well at Claude's remarks.

-He was wise until he… became mad. I don't now what took him to do such a crazy act.

Now Raphael was really upset. Mad. I became mad… You're revolting! You're starting to annoy me! You don't believe me when I tell you Monsieur de Savoie got mad but then I get mad! I can get mad without a reason but not him! You think I'm predisposed for insanity or what?

All Raphael wanted now was for them to leave so he could search for his books and go. To be branded as mad was too much of an insult.

The mother continued: But with your behaviour, you are not my favourite either! Now Claude, stop drinking and act like a gentleman should!

-Like Raphael? Scorning everybody and thinking of myself above everyone?

Would you want to know how Raphael would act right now? Thought Raphael as he was irately stroking the hilt of his rapier, really infuriated by his brother's insulting remarks and tired to be losing his time hidden behind this door.

-Nobody loved Raphael, except you, mère! And I have enough to talk about him! Why did you bring this subject again on the conversation?

-I would like to point to you that it was you who began to speak about him…

-Well, curse him! Curse my brother and may he rot in Hell forever!

Claude began to walk away.

-Claude!

The mother was offended at the remark and followed him, lecturing him on his behaviour.

Meanwhile Raphael was trying to calm down. He only wanted to trust his rapier into his brother right now and yell at his mother for calling him mad.

How dare they? I hate them!

After some time, he carefully opened the door and proceeded to go on his search for his treasured books. He entered the place where his library once stood. He was dismayed at the sight of it and somehow surprised even if he suspected it would have happened. Of his dearly and plentiful loved books, only a few of them remained on the shelves.

-I should have come sooner…

He was extremely disappointed and stood there despondent for about a full minute. He then pulled himself together and began to take the books that where left and put them in the bag he brought with him. He didn't hear someone coming toward the door as he was too busy with his books.

Claude suddenly entered and before he looked in front of him, he closed the door abruptly. He seemed really irritated. He then turned and came face-to-face with Raphael holding a bag and a book, looking at him with a surprised expression. His brother hasty entrance had startled him. Claude gasped and dropped his wine glass that shattered on the floor.

-Raphael! Are… Are you a ghost?

He was afraid of his brother seeing as Raphael's appearance had changed greatly since his transformation into a vampire. Raphael was taken aback at the question and completely lost his aggressiveness toward his brother.

-A ghost?

Claude looked at him fearfully.

-…What are you doing here?…

-I… hum… am taking my books back. Where are the others? asked Raphael while taking back his proud attitude.

-Your other books? …They are gone. Père sold them.

-Damn!

Raphael was too angry to hide it. He clutched his fists and stamped his foot brutally on the floor. His brother replied pitifully:

-I'm sorry…

Raphael was really annoyed and for a moment he only cursed incomprehensively to himself.

-I'm in a very foul mood… Why did you sell my books? They were mine and mine alone!

-It was père who did it! And we never thought you would come back… We thought you were… dead. You're not? asked Claude as if he weren't certain.

-Non, answered Raphael in an annoyed tone.

-Are you sick? Because you look kind of sick…

-Yes. I am. Sick of all who annoy me.

-I meant physically sick…

-That also.

-Is it contagious? nervously asked Claude.

-If I wish it to be, enigmatically answered Raphael.

Claude didn't understand and said nothing. Just a brief 'Ah'.

Raphael then looked him in the eyes and told him, smiling cruelly.

-I heard what you and mother said earlier. You curse me and want me to rot in Hell?

-Euh… I… you know I said things I didn't really mean…

-You are such a coward, Claude. Since you are now the head of the family, you should have more honour and stand up for your actions. You said it, you meant it. Oh! I forgot, you have to be hypocrite now. So I suppose then you are on the right path… But mère is right, stop drinking…

Raphael suddenly remembered he hadn't drunk blood in a while. The thought abruptly obsessed him. Why did it seize him at any unpredictable moment?

-You have a lot of blue wine downstairs, don't you?

-Blue wine? Non, I have red, white and yellow. I never saw blue wine.

Raphael seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts so Claude wondered if he should get out of the room. He didn't like his brother's strange expression. His mother was surely right when she said he was mad. He discreetly touched the doorknob and began to turn it.

-Non! Don't open it! Ordered his older brother. Claude froze.

Raphael smiled once more and asked Claude:

-So, you will marry an ugly hag?

Claude couldn't follow the trail of thought of his older brother and made a small nod of the head. He took this opening as an opportunity to leave.

-I have to go see her now, if you'll excuse me…

-You are that eager to see her? She must not be that ugly then.

-Well, she is, but my duty, you know…

-Since when you preoccupies yourself with your duty? Won't you present her to me?

-Well… you are not supposed to be here… You are a wanted criminal, remember?…

Unable to stand his brother's creepy presence no more, Claude suddenly ran outside, shouting: I have to go now! Farewell brother!

Raphael went after him. He gripped his brother's wrist firmly.

-Non! Stay here! Present me your future wife and I can prevent your marriage!

-How? Oww… You're hurting me…

Raphael let go of his brother.

-You know how I always arranged things for our family? I can arrange it now for you…

-Are you trying to steal my future wife? asked Claude distrustfully, rubbing his painful wrist. Even if he didn't want to marry, he always was jealous of his brother's charm and always felt uglier. The ladies always looked at Raphael, never at him. But Raphael now seemed confused and ashamed.

-Non… I… I like blue wine… Pardon me… I…

Claude wondered why his brother was still speaking about this blue wine that didn't even exist. He was definitely mad.

-I… don't understand you, Raphael…

Raphael himself didn't understand his shifting vampire nature. He hated when he was acting like that. He looked at his brother with a weary expression and said:

-I think I better leave with my books. Adieu.

He gracefully saluted his younger brother, turned his back at him and took the stairs, going out by the main entrance since no one was there. Claude let him go without a word. He was a little disturbed by his brother's strange and sinister visit, but he told no one about it.

* * *

The next day, Claude and his mother were eating their breakfast. A servant came to Claude and bowed to him.

-Monsieur, there has been a terrible incident happening this night. A peasant made the discovery this morning and told us. We sent someone to fetch the guards… Some of your guests have been attacked and… killed on the road as they left the party.

-What?

-Monsieur le comte de Verneuil, his wife, their daughter and her husband. They were found near the domain. Their coach had crashed into a tree. It seemed it was a planned attack and there were traces of a fight. The men have received many rapier wounds… But…

The servant seemed troubled by what he was about to say.

-… What was strange is that they all had… bite marks on their neck and were completely drained of their blood… Except the driver who was only killed in the fight. We found a book near the crime scene in a small ditch. A book about mysteries and alchemy.

Claude finally understood.

-Blue wine… Oh, mon Dieu!

Horrified, he dropped his glass of wine again.


	4. The quest begins

Some miles from the Sorel mansion, sitting under a tree, Raphael was not feeling too well. He was full; he had drunk too much that night. Revolted by this blood orgy, what still remained human inside of him protested and the thought that it was blood that he drank, human blood, suddenly sickened him even more.

-I'm disgusting… at least I won't feel thirsty for a while, I think…

He felt bad for a little moment then looked at his clothes.

-…I'm dirty. There are bloodstains all over my vest… disgusting! I am acting like a beast! It is that stupid vampire lust!

Even if he was beginning to be accustomed and even to appreciate being a vampire, the incontrollable lust for blood unsettled him deeply.

-I may have to drink human blood but one day, I will be able to control myself. I shall not be a slave to this hunger anymore! …For now, I should change clothes. I can't bear to look like a feral beast!

He took out his vest and threw it on the ground like some kind of trash before he looked at the horizon. Dawn was coming.

-I have to think about sleeping… But first, I shall take some time to look at my books…

The excitement of having some of his books back tossed aside his frustrations about his vampire nature. Raphael eagerly opened his bag and glanced at his books.

-That is strange… I thought I had taken back nine books… How come I just have eight? Where is the other? Have I lost it? Did I forget it on the shelf? Or have I made a mistake when I counted? Claude distracted me and I forgot everything! I don't even remember what it could be! Stupid brother! …I will certainly not go back there to get my book! Anyway, the guards will soon find the bloodshed I made tonight… They will come after me… If I lost a book, I hope that it was useless. For now, let's see what I have… Montaigne's two volumes of the first edition of his 'Essays'… 'Du Bellay's poetry' book… 'Alchemy notions'… 'A treaty on natural science'…

Raphael's eyes brightened:

-I think it's the one with the magical stones chapter!

He rumbled through the pages and exclaimed:

-Yes! It is! Mwahahahaha!

After his cheerful demonstration, he continued enumerating his books:

-… 'A poetry collection' 'History of Rome' and 'The Prince' from Machiavelli. Those are really good books! Even if I now have The Prince in two copies… I already have it in my library at home… At least my father left me really good books! But he couldn't have done otherwise, all my books were good. I didn't spend most of my money on them for nothing!

He took a darkened expression:

-Curse you, père, for having sold all my other books… Those are only a few of what I had… I will certainly not visit your grave… Well, maybe to dance on it… But you're not even worth my time…

Raphael then leafed through his books.

-Amy loves poetry; she will appreciate this book…

He opened 'A poetry collection' and fell on the last verse of an Agrippa D'Aubigné poem.

_Les médecins fâcheux jugent diversement / Annoying doctors judge differently_

_De la fin de ma vie et de l'ardente flamme / Of the end of my life and of the ardent flame_

_Qui même fait le corps pour mon âme souffrir. / That also make the body for my soul suffer_

_Mais qui pourrait juger de l'éternel tourment / But who could judge of the eternal torment_

_Qui me presse d'ailleurs? Je sais bien que mon âme / That urges me moreover?_ _I know well that my soul_

 _N'a point de médecins qui la pussent guérir./_ _Has no doctor that can heal it_

Raphael now looked at this poem differently than he did seven years ago. Agrippa D'Aubigné certainly didn't become a vampire but Raphael thought that it was fitting for him as well now. He then closed his book and began to install his small tent for the day. He was far enough from civilization to not be bothered by the guards or anybody else.

After he finished, Raphael took a book again and laid comfortably under his blankets. He kept 'A treaty on natural science' near him but didn't intent to read it already. He wanted to relax with poetry and opened his book 'Du Bellay's poetry'. Before he began to read, he thought back at the night that was now over.

-The face Monsieur de Verneuil made when he saw that I was the perpetrator of this attack… He still recognized me after all those years and thought I had become a brigand! How insulting! I am no brigand! …An assassin, a vampire, but not a brigand! But what do I care of his opinion? I never liked that man anyway. He was badmouthing everybody, yet he was such a bootlicker… I didn't know his family though, but the world is now rid of four aristocrats.

He opened his book and read one of the poem; Seigneur, je ne saurais regarder d'un bon oeil.

_Seigneur, je ne saurais regarder d'un bon oeil / Lord, I wouldn't know looking from a good eye_

_Ces vieux singes de cour, qui ne savent rien faire, / Those old court monkeys, that do not know to do anything,_

_Sinon en leur marcher les princes contrefaire, / If not by their walking the princes counterfeit,_

_Et se vêtir, comme eux, d'un pompeux appareil. / And to dress, like them, of a pompous apparatus._

_Si leur maître se moque, ils feront le pareil, / If their master is mocking, they will do the same,_

_S'il ment, ce ne sont eux qui diront du contraire, / If he lies, it is not them that will say the contrary,_

_Plutôt auront-ils vu, afin de lui complaire, / Rather they will have seen, in order to please him,_

_La lune en plein midi, à minuit le soleil. / The moon in full noon, at midnight the sun._

_Si quelqu'un devant eux reçoit un bon visage, / If someone before them receives a good expression,_

_Es le vont caresser, bien qu'ils crèvent de rage / They will caress him, even though they are dying of rage_

_S'il le reçoit mauvais, ils le montrent au doigt. / If he receive him bad, they will point fingers at him._

_Mais ce qui plus contre eux quelquefois me dépite, / But what more against them sometimes spites me,_

_C'est quand devant le roi, d'un visage hypocrite, / Is when before the king, from a hypocrite face,_

_Ils se prennent à rire, et ne savent pourquoi. / They begin to laugh, and don't know why._

Raphael read his poetry book during some time then fell asleep as the sun was almost high in the sky.

Some hours later, the sun was setting down and as soon as he woke up, Raphael didn't lose time and began to read the chapter on the magical stones.

-Philosopher's stone… Non, not that.

He was turning the pages rapidly; he was really eager to find something useful.

-Blessed stone… I wonder if it is the same? They say that Saint George had a blessed stone incrusted in the hilt of his sword, Ascalon, to slay or rather convert the dragon to good… It looks a lot like the Holy Stone… If this stone is the same kind as the one the stranger used to heal my minions, I shall be able to study it and neutralize it. I just have to know where this sword is now… The County of Burgundy may have information about it since it is their saint patron…

Raphael packed his stuff on his horse and travelled to Burgundy where he learned from the mayor of a small town that the sword may have been acquired some years ago, by a wealthy merchant named Vercci, the merchant of Death, an Italian weapon merchant who collected rare weapons and lived in Rome. Raphael decided to go see this merchant and ask him about this weapon and the Holy Stone, so he travelled to Italy.

* * *

Raphael entered in Rome during the evening. The sun was setting, coloring the sky with a beautiful pinkish color while it still shined on the marble columns of the ageless buildings. Raphael admired the splendours of the ancient Roman Empire and of the modern Renaissance as they were side by side alongside the road. The Eternal City was as beautiful as he had imagined. He led his horse to the still crowded public market to search for the weapon merchant and asked a local merchant about it.

-Pardon me, signore. Would you know where I could find Signore Vercci, the weapon merchant? Also named the merchant of Death?…

-You want to see his tomb?

-He is dead?

-Yes, since many years!

-Then, what happened to his collection?

-For the most part, it's entombed with him. He left one day on a ship with all his belongings and we never saw him again. Some say he hid all his treasured possessions with him on a tomb in the Mediterranean Sea. His tomb would be called the Money Pit for all the treasures it harbours.

-You don't know if he had Saint George's sword, Ascalon?

The merchant made a face as if he didn't even know what this sword was and then continued:

-But he had a lot of riches! Not just weapons! If you wish to inquire about his tomb, then go to the port's taverns. There the sailors will have a lot to tell you about his tomb! They sail many adventurers who want to go there just to try to steal something from his immensely rich tomb!

Raphael thanked the merchant and went to the port. He entered a tavern and looked around him. This was not the kind of people he was accustomed to. They were smoking, drinking and eating like pigs, swearing and belching all the while. The serving girls were also acting very impudently and made Raphael blush at their shamelessness. The vulgarity of the people in the place revolted him and the smell in the room was atrocious. As he advanced among the tables and the customers, he wondered what he was doing in this slum: …What am I doing here? There must be better ways to get information and a ship…

Raphael couldn't hide his scornful expression.

-Hey! Your Majesty! We don't like your kind around here!

Raphael looked at who addressed him. Three men came toward him and seemed in a hostile mood. One of them seemed to be the leader as he stepped in front of the others and told Raphael:

-What are you doing here? If you're to look down that way on us, well, go back home! Go to your palace!

-You're quite the rude one. But since you address me so cordially, tell me: I need a ship; which one would be the best to get me to the Money Pit?

The sailor seemed shocked.

-You wanna go to the Money Pit?

-Yes. Is there a problem? Somebody told me that you often sailed adventurers there.

-Yeah… More or less often… We sail them there but never out of there. They all die once they go inside the tomb.

-Really? Why?

-Don't know. I suppose the curse of the tomb and the many traps the merchant of Death must have put in it. But those who enter there never get out.

The outline of a smile appeared on Raphael's face.

-It seems rather interesting…

The man sneered and boldly told Raphael:

-Forgive me, Your Highness, but I don't think a guy your type would be able to go inside this place, even less get out of it!

-Oh? You want to bet on it?

Raphael made a defiant smile and looked at the man cheekily. The man seemed amused by Raphael's assurance and answered:

-Alright, show me you can fight and me and my crew will take you aboard the Onda di Mares to the Money Pit for free. But if you lose, I'll take everything that's inside your money purse and that lovely thing dangling by your side.

The man showed Flambert, the Sorel family heirloom. Raphael knew his family must be very upset to have lost it when he ran away. But that would be something they would have to live with. He didn't care that Claude became heir to the family's domain, fortune and name, but he would never let Flambert fall into the hands of his cowardly, undeserving brother. He, Raphael, deserved it better than anyone of his family and he would keep it. Only Amy was worthy enough to inherit of it. But now, this man wanted to win his treasured Flambert in a duel. Raphael scratched his chin then smiled.

-Humm… A free ride… Very well. I'm in a pleasant mood. Let us play.

The ambiance in the tavern became suddenly very electric; everybody was excited about the duel. The servants putted the tables aside to make place for the fight and the innkeeper began to take bets. The man's crew and a good part of the customers all bet on the side of the captain of the Onda di Mares while most of the women and a few men gave their support to Raphael. The captain had two short swords and was swinging them and juggling with them to impress the crowd.

The innkeeper acted as referee and stated the rules:

-Okay, listen up everybody! The rules are simples: The first one to hit the other three times with his weapon- not with his foot, not with my chairs- wins! No need to kill each other and if you do it, I'll be in a lot of trouble since I'm already in trouble with the guards for …Well, you know.

Some men in the room seemed disappointed and shouted: Blood! Blood! as the innkeeper looked at them a little annoyed, while some others nodded as if they knew why the innkeeper had trouble with the authorities. Some laughed like it was a good story to remember. Raphael didn't know what happened but didn't care. The innkeeper continued:

-Okay, each of you goes into an opposite corner. As I give the signal, you will advance toward each other and fight. Got it?

Both the opponents nodded.

-Alright, now for the presentations: To my right, Signore Antonio Garibaldi, captain of the Onda di Mares!, to my left…

The innkeeper whispered to Raphael:

-What's your name?

-Raphael Sorel.

-Signore Raphael Sorel! Okay, don't destroy my tables and my chairs, guys, and now I tell you: Fight!

The innkeeper quickly got out of the way as the two opponents looked at each other and began to move toward the other.

As he advanced toward his opponent while making some hand-mills with his rapier, Raphael stated proudly:

-My blade, has no equal.

The captain laughed and replied:

-Enjoy it well 'cause it's the last time you will!

-I shall enjoy better the free ride you will give me on your ship!

-Ha! Ha! Ha! You think? Enjoy it in your dreams!

As the captain swiftly slashed toward Raphael, he sensed a sudden pain on his right arm; there was blood coming out of it. Raphael had been faster than him and hit him first before evading the captain's strike. Antonio backed away and growled while Raphael smiled.

-It's not over yet…

-It shall be in two strikes! answered Raphael who then graciously whirled around and landed another strike on Antonio's arm.

-One strike! stated a very amused Raphael.

The captain growled again and decided to act more wildly. He swung his two swords around him as he approached Raphael, giving him some sort of protection while attacking from everywhere. Raphael didn't know where to hit and as he tried for an opening, the other sword of the captain hit him on the arm. The captain shouted a proud Ha! while grinning. Raphael decided to go a little wilder too and did an unending stings on the captain but only trying to hit one of his sword. The man received a multitude of strikes on his sword hilt and let go of his sword as he got hit on the hand.

-Better luck next time! stated the now-winning Raphael.

After Antonio lost to Raphael, his expression changed. He now respected this elegant stranger who could fight so well. The captain then addressed Raphael in a cheerful way while the innkeeper was taking care of the bets and everybody began to drink and belch again.

-You're not bad, signore Sorel! Okay, I'll sail you there for free but if you come out of it alive, you'll have to tell us what you saw… the treasures, the traps… You keep the treasures you'll take of course. I'm a man of honour, I won't steal them. But if something remains inside the tomb, I'd like to go there myself one day…

-Very well. But I shall need my own cabin for the trip and a place for my horse.

-Oh! You're demanding, Your Highness! If you want your own cabin, I'll have to charge some though, also bring your horse's own food, I don't provide for that. And just to tell you, we will depart tomorrow evening, but we won't go to the Money Pit already, we have to go to Sicily first. Then we'll go to the Pit. So it may take some more days.

-I need to be there as soon as I can!

-Well, then sorry, take another ship. I can't cancel my trip to Sicily. Told you I'm a man of honour. And not just toward you.

Raphael was annoyed but accepted the deal. Antonio then told him to meet them at the Onda di Mares tomorrow evening and then left with his men.

* * *

Raphael went to look for a decent inn and rented a room. He had to sleep now and be awake for the day during the trip, like a normal person. As he undressed to go to bed, he looked at the small wound Antonio had made him and found out his blood was black, not red. He was surprised at this; last time he bled, when Nightmare wounded him, his blood was still red… Only the strange pus coming out of his wounds the following days was black… Now it seemed they had completely blended together and turned his blood black… Luckily, he almost didn't bleed, so nobody saw his strange blood.

Raphael awoke at noon. He had difficulties to sleep until early in the morning as the sun was rising. He decided to read his books. It was a great time to read 'History of Rome'. He continued to read that book in his room until it was time to meet Antonio and his crew. He mounted his horse and galloped to the port. Antonio awaited him with a cheerful expression; he made a place in the ship's hold for the horse and showed Raphael his private cabin.

-So, Signore Sorel, are you happy with your cabin?

-Yes. I am pleased. Merci.

He wanted a cabin for his intimacy and also because he didn't completely trust Antonio and his crew. He wanted to be able to sleep safely. So he would be a little more secure in a room with a closed door. The ship set sails not long after.

* * *

It's been four days that the trip began and Raphael was now sleeping quietly in his cabin. Since the beginning of the trip, he hadn't been able to sleep like a normal person and went to bed and awoke at any time. At least no one knew if he was sleeping or not when he was in his cabin.

But he was suddenly awoken by sailors screaming in panic on the deck. Wondering what it was, he got dressed and went outside to see. The temperature had changed greatly since he went to bed; it was a completely sunny day but now the wind was getting crazy, black clouds were gathering in the sky and thunder could be hear from a distance. Raphael saw the captain; he seemed really worried. Wondering why, Raphael went to him.

-What is happening? Is there a storm coming?

Antonio looked at him with a terrorized and desperate gaze.

-Worse than a storm… The Adrian…

Raphael didn't seem to realize the gravity of the situation; he didn't seem to know what Antonio was talking about, so the captain continued:

-The ship of The Immortal pirate… He is coming toward our ship…

-The Immortal pirate? Who is that?

-You don't know Cervantes de Leon, the Immortal pirate?

-I am sorry for my lack of knowledge, but non. So we are under attack from pirates?

The captain looked at him with an expression of despair and incredulousness.

-Not just any pirate! Cervantes is a pirate from Hell! He is not human! He is a monster! He's immortal! He's also called the Dread pirate because he… he takes the souls of the ones he vanquishes! He now chose us as his preys! We are not strong enough to fight him back! We can't fight that! We will all perish! We will be cursed forever!

As the terrified captain spoke or mostly wailed in fear, Raphael suddenly saw the pirate ship coming. It was glowing with a ghostly blue light. The wind was against both the Onda di Mares and the Adrian but even with the same wind, the pirate ship was coming really fast as if it did not use the normal natural wind. As it got even closer, Raphael saw the ghostly ship more in details: The black sails of the ship were all torn up and floating hopelessly in the wind. Some corpses were tied to the ropes of the ships, hanging and swinging around with their expression of terror and despair forever frozen, as if their souls were still in their bodies, terrorized and in agonizing pain. Raphael thought he heard their cries and moans in the wind as if they called for help. Will-o'-the-wisps were flying around the ship like lost spirits. The hull had breaches everywhere, water was coming in and out, but yet it still floated. On the bridge, there were a dozen pirates corpses moving as if they were still alive but they clearly were in an advanced decomposition state. The sight made the sailors of the Onda di Mares go crazy, even Raphael was impressed and a bit afraid at this horrible sight but he tried not to show it. The sailors were running everywhere on the ship, panicked and in despair, screaming and totally out of control. Some threw themselves in the sea, preferring to drown than to die at the hands of Cervantes, the Dread pirate of Hell. The captain was completely paralyzed as he was looking at the pirate ship with an expression of complete terror on his face. Raphael could hear him muttering prayers to the Santa Madonna. The ship seemed totally taken over by chaos and fear so Raphael thought he had to put some order in it. He shouted to the completely terrorized crew:

-What are you? A bunch of cowards? I always thought seamen were courageous people! Will you give up without a fight? If you act like cowards, of course they will kill you! Show this Dread pirate what you are made of! Show him you won't fall without a fight! Show him that he doesn't have already control over your souls! If you give up and wail in fear, he already does!

Antonio had regained some of his courage and told his men:

-Signore Sorel is right! We will not let ourselves be killed without a fight! We will show the Dread pirate that The Onda di Mares won't go out that easily!

Raphael and the captain's speeches seemed to have some effect on the sailors as they gathered around them and prepared their weapons for a fight. But as the pirate ship approached for the boarding, Raphael could sense the immense fear the sailors were feeling. They were on the brink of losing their mind again. He walked in front of them to greet the invading pirates with his rapier. Taking a haughty stance and showing a smirk, he thought it may reassure some of the seamen. Antonio tried to do the same, but stayed some distance behind Raphael. As the ships were side by side, Cervantes, who was standing on the guardrail of his ship, in front of his undead men, shouted to the crew of the Onda di Mares:

-Darkness… darkness is coming! Pray while you can!

Cervantes' words chilled the seamen to the bone. A murmur of fear elevated from the gathered men. Before they had time to take a hold of themselves again, Cervantes jumped on the Onda di Mares' deck and shouted again:

-I thirst for more souls! I shall enjoy… feasting on your souls!

He gazed cruelly at the crowd gathered before him. Then again, panic took the best of the seamen; they began to lose their mind and scream. Raphael knew he had to do something to get them back. At least if they didn't listen and fight, he, however, would not give up that easily. He defiantly advanced in front of Cervantes, graciously bowed and told him with a confident smirk:

-Welcome. Let us celebrate your demise.

For a second, Cervantes looked at him with surprise, then screamed in anger:

-You dare to challenge me, you fool! You shall regret… the day you encountered me!

He launched at Raphael with his two swords but Raphael elegantly evaded and replied:

-Humpf! The weaker they are, the louder they bark.

-You dare… to defy me? You dare call me weak? How dare you! I will crush you!

For only answer, Raphael smirked again, took his fighting stance and said:

-En garde!

Cervantes had not very often met someone who dared stand up against him. It infuriated him deeply.

-You shall burn in hellfire!

Raphael laughed.

The seamen were astounded at Raphael's confident behaviour. They looked at the two men fighting with awe and stupefaction but not for long as Cervantes' crew came on board and began to attack them. The undead fighters were only about twelve but as they killed sailors, those became damned with the evil energy and raised soon after as undead, fighting against their former mates. The sailors became really afraid and demoralized and their fighting skills suffered greatly from it. They would not resist very much longer.

Meanwhile Raphael and Cervantes were fiercely fighting one another. As they fought together, Raphael felt something like Soul Edge energy around Cervantes. The aura was strong; Cervantes had this aura and one of his sword had it also… But it was not Soul Edge… He asked Cervantes:

-You have Soul Edge? …This is not Soul Edge… You don't have the real sword, do you?

-I have my own Soul Edge! I made it from the fragments of Soul Edge! It's as tough as the real one!

-Fragments? Was it broken?

Raphael really wondered what happened to Soul Edge after his fight with Nightmare. How come Cervantes had a sword made with fragment of Soul Edge? Who destroyed it? Raphael wondered if he was the one who destroyed it, it was very probable… Maybe he did vanquish Nightmare after all… He suddenly felt pride at the thought of this.

Cervantes felt that Raphael was no ordinary human either. He could also sense Soul Edge's energy in the young man's body. He didn't answer Raphael's question but told him:

-And you… that aura… you have it too… I cannot allow you to live! I shall kill you and Soul Edge's energy that flows in you will come to me!

Suddenly Cervantes moved forward and with his two swords, quickly impaled Raphael in the ribs and lifted him in the air with ease before he threw him down, making him pass overboard.

-You shall have… a watery grave!

As Raphael was falling, he heard Cervantes yelling:

-Sink unto oblivion! I shall collect your drowned soul afterward!

Raphael fell into the sea. For a moment he sunk without being able to do anything else. Then he saw the water around him blackening with his blood loss, his wounds seemed serious enough because the bleeding was abundant and black blood spilled into the sea in a growing black cloud. Raphael was unable to swim back to the surface; the current was taking him down. He panicked: he could not die like this! He struggled harder to get back to the surface. Raphael never was that good of a swimmer but he deployed all he could to stay alive and finally came back to the surface. He gasped for air then painfully swam toward the ship where he reached a rope ladder left on the side of the boat. He climbed it and got on the deck again. Cervantes was surprised to see him back. He told him:

-I'm impressed.

-To be honest, I'm irritated, answered back Raphael as sea water dripped profusely from his hair and clothes to the deck. His clothes were very uncomfortable as they now stuck to him but what was most annoying was that his rapier was behind Cervantes. Raphael had dropped it when Cervantes caught him in his sword hold and now Raphael couldn't reach for it because the pirate was blocking the way. He was really annoyed as Cervantes advanced toward him laughing evilly with his swords swirling dangerously and he didn't even have a weapon to use! He growled in anger as he looked at his rapier who was just feet away from him, but he couldn't reach it.

Cervantes saw his trouble and laughed again.

-Hm, haha, hah, haaah! You have… no where to run.

Cervantes suddenly launched at him.

-Your soul is mine! Wretched fool!

From where he was Raphael had indeed nowhere to run. He was cornered between the wall of the cabins and the guardrail of the boat. Some barrels were also in the way behind him and he jumped behind one of them to evade Cervantes' strike. Beer leaked from the barrel as Cervantes slashed it, then the barrel broke letting flow all the beer on the floor.

-I will crush you like this barrel! There won't be anything left of you!

Cervantes moved again toward Raphael to slash at him while kicking some barrels out of the way. The Dread pirate was dangerously swinging both his swords toward Raphael who retreated even more toward the corner to avoid being hit. He was really cornered and his rapier was getting farther from him as he moved away from Cervantes. The Dread pirate then taunted him:

-What's the matter, you want to quit already?

Raphael was insulted.

-How dare you! Never!

-You're just a coward! You can't even fight me! How weak! shouted Cervantes.

Those words truly enraged Raphael. He would not die looking like a coward!

-How foolish of you, to anger me.

-What's so foolish about it? You're just cowering around like a chicken! If that is the way you are when you're angry, I wonder how loser you must look when you're not angry!

Raphael didn't respond. He waited for Cervantes' next strike to dodge under and make a move for his rapier. Cervantes attacked with a horizontal strike which Raphael easily dodged under but the undead pirate quickly kicked him in the face sending him back in the corner tumbling among the barrels. Raphael got back on his feet, wiped the black blood from his mouth and muttered in an angry tone:

-Do not anger me anymore than this.

Raphael then prepared to fight barehanded but Cervantes suddenly threw himself at him while swinging his swords and screaming. As Raphael tried to evade this strike, he slipped in the beer puddle on the floor and fell. Cervantes immediately kicked him in the ribs right where he had already stabbed him with his sword hold, Raphael screamed in pain. Cervantes violently kicked him again and again, roaring with laughter as Raphael moaned and groaned in suffering.

-Yes, that's it fool! Writhe in pain! Those who dare to challenge me… deserve no mercy!

Cervantes then prepared to stab him with his swords.

He violently thrust his swords down but surprisingly didn't stab Raphael as Raphael expected: with his swords, he pinned the vampire's shirt to the deck. One of his swords was holding Raphael's right sleeve and the other was pinning his shirt near his left rib to the ground. As he laid captive of the swords pinned to the deck, Raphael glanced again toward his rapier. If only he had it! Cervantes didn't leave him time to free himself; he jumped on him and extended his hands at Raphael's throat trying to strangle him.

-I'll strangle you to death! Feel the pain!

Raphael hated this, but the fact was that Cervantes was a lot stronger than he was and he could not get himself out of the pirate's deadly hold. He only had one hand to fight the hold and the pirate was also crushing Raphael's rib wounds as he was sitting on it to strangle him. Raphael thought this wouldn't have happened if he didn't lose his rapier! With Flambert, he would have won! He felt so weak without it! This damned pirate was pinning him down and strangling him and he couldn't do anything! Cervantes was wrapping his cold decayed hands around Raphael's neck and applying all his strength; the pressure was horrible and Raphael couldn't breathe no more. Then Raphael succeeded in ripping his right sleeve, getting out of the sword pin and grabbed Cervantes' hands with his two hands as he tried to struggle out of his strangling hold. He struggled and fought desperately to get out of this deadly situation. Cervantes ordered him as he continued strangling him:

-Stop struggling! Accept… your death! Your soul… belongs to me! Admit your defeat… and become a part of my power!

Never! thought Raphael, but he was beginning to lose hope even if he would never tell the pirate. He looked at Cervantes with a resolute and hating gaze; he would never let himself be killed like that! He struggled again to free himself of the pirate's grip as Cervantes tightened his hold.

Cervantes' hands became cold, horribly cold but burned Raphael at the same time; Cervantes was trying to devour his soul, Raphael could sense it. He felt a strange sensation of burning cold throughout his whole body. As Cervantes tried to take his soul, Raphael sensed his body dissolve into red and black smoke; he thought he was being absorbed by Cervantes and he tried to scream in revolt and despair but he suddenly found himself in front of his rapier while the red and black smoke faded. He didn't really understand what just happened but a faint smile crossed his face as he saw Cervantes didn't understand either. Cervantes was still wondering where Raphael had disappeared and had his back turned at him so Raphael thrived on the element of surprise; he took back his rapier and launched at Cervantes. He would not give him the chance to strike again! He surprised him with a fierce and angry attack and stabbed him violently.

-Where are you looking? I'm over here!

He didn't stop and continued to attack frantically until he brutally slammed Cervantes on the guardrail, breaking it under the violence of the strike. Raphael smiled cruelly but didn't stop to attack until he drove the pirate overboard. This monster would pay for what he did to him! He will! He wanted to hear Cervantes' screams of agony! Cervantes was shocked and almost didn't have time to do anything before he fell in the water. Raphael triumphantly shouted at him:

-It looks like I have the last laugh after all!

As he sunk into the sea, Cervantes screamed:

-I'll see you in Hell!

As Cervantes disappeared into the sea, the Adrian suddenly began to sink into the sea as well; it seemed like it followed its master to the depth of the sea. The undead sailors screamed as they were being pulled toward the sea, following their captain as well into the depth of Hell.

The remaining seamen were all deeply relieved to be alive but were still in shock of what happened and of the loss they suffered. The captain made a prayer for his fallen men and everybody took a minute of silence. Suddenly someone shouted: We won! We vanquished the Immortal pirate! Everybody shouted in victory. Someone opened a beer barrel and began to distribute beer to everybody. Raphael was sitting on a barrel and groaned in pain. Cervantes had stabbed him very well. The wounds were very painful and most of all, they were bleeding a lot. He put his arms on it to hide to the seamen that his blood was black because they would see that he was a monster. So he hid his wounds as best he could, even though it was hard because of the abundant blood loss and tried to get to his cabin. Before he could, the captain went to thank him for his inestimable help. Antonio seemed really grateful as he emotively thanked Raphael for the help he gave to the moral of his men and mostly for having vanquished the Dread pirate by himself and saved the lives of most of his crew. Raphael was too preoccupied with his wounds to care for compliments and he asked for the medicine he needed to treat his wounds in his cabin. Antonio asked him if he wanted to be treated by the ship's healer but Raphael told him he knew how to take care of it and only needed some medicine and bandage and to be left alone in his cabin for a while. Antonio thanked him again and gladly gave him what he requested. Seeing how Raphael seemed in pain, he asked again if he needed the healer's help but Raphael refused again and went to his cabin to attend to his wounds.

* * *

In the stillness of his cabin, Raphael could look at his wounds in peace. He was relieved to find that Cervantes' swords only had skinned his sides not really impaled him, so it was not as serious as he first thought. One of his sides was more deeply skinned making it very painful but nothing vital was touched. Pain wasn't a problem as long as it wasn't mortal.

He also wondered if Cervantes' sword could malfest him more than he already was since it was made from fragments of the Evil Sword. But he thought he couldn't be worse than he was but he suddenly remembered what happened to him during the fight: He had disappeared and reappeared in red and black smoke; was it some sort of power? Could it have been caused by Soul Edge? Maybe he received more power? Not being able to concentrate too much because of his sufferings, he put those thoughts aside and hoped he was not doing like last time, letting the problem grow until it was too late. But anyway what could he do now?

The trip to the Money pit was supposed to still take ten days so he hoped to feel better when he arrived. Raphael was at first a little annoyed when Antonio told him he had to go to some port before he would go to the tomb, but now he was glad; it will give him time to heal. He also now felt more secure on the ship because since the fight, the sailors were looking at him with admiration, he beat the Immortal pirate and saved their lives, they were respecting him now.

Having finished treating his wounds, he laid down on his bed to get some rest for the remainder of the trip. As he laid doing nothing, he thought about the time he was wounded by Nightmare. His wounds were far more serious than now but it did feel the same: Being stuck in a bed doing nothing except being in pain.

Raphael suddenly remembered Amy, from the time when he was still wounded… He remembered the time she was there caring for him and worrying for him… She should not, she was his child, he was the father, he was supposed to take care of her, not the opposite… But she was the only one who cared for him when he needed help… He wished she was here now to take care of him… He missed her so much…

Tears came to his eyes as he murmured:

-Amy… I need you…


	5. Hell Guardian

Raphael was reading Montaigne's essays as he still laid in bed. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Raphael closed his book.

-You may enter.

The captain entered as Raphael put his book by his side and sat on his bed.

-We have reached the Money Pit, signore Sorel. Do you feel good enough to go there?

-Definitely!

Raphael hadn't fully recovered but he thought he was in a good enough state to go there. Even if his wounds were not completely healed, they were far better than they were ten days ago. Beside, he was getting bored lying down here.

-Very well then, I'll order to prepare the rowing boat to get you there. My ship will stay here for three days, if you don't come back, we will leave then. But I hope you will. I wish you luck, my friend.

-Merci.

Antonio left as Raphael prepared some stuff he thought he may need in the tomb: a rope, a grapple, his rapier, some medicine, some food and water, a mirror, a lantern, a backpack…

Raphael was a little embarrassed at how the captain seemed to consider him now. The captain regarded him with high esteem and this was normal, he saved them, but to be called 'my friend' was a familiarity Raphael was not accustomed to and wasn't sure if he appreciated it. He didn't know if he should tell the captain not to do that or accept it, so he pretended not to hear it. But then again friend was just a name, it meant nothing, he had called many people friend in his aristocratic life even if he never considered them as such and many called him friend before they turned on him. Raphael never had a real friend beside Amy and since he was a vampire, he was even more distant with everybody.

When he was ready, he went on the deck to get on the rowing boat. Two sailors rowed the small boat bringing Raphael to the island. The island seemed small and mostly rocky.

-There you are, signore. The Money Pit is somewhere on this island.

Raphael got out of the boat and set foot on the island. He was careful not to slip on the wet rocks on the shore. He told the sailors on the boat:

-Wait for me. I shall be back.

The sailors were not certain about that but he did beat the Dread pirate so he may be able to get out of the tomb also. Anyway, the captain told them to wait until sunset. Then they would go back to the boat and other sailors would take over the watch here. So they waited there, wondering what will Raphael encounter in the tomb.

Raphael then went to search for this hidden tomb. He searched the small island for anything that would resemble a tomb or an entrance. The small island seemed deserted; it was for the most part only rocks with very few vegetation. The sun really was embarrassing and Raphael was eager to find the tomb to escape its burning rays. As he was carefully scrutinizing the area, he found what looked like a small entry between rocks, hidden behind a bush. Raphael wondered if it was the right place but he knew he would only know by entering, so he slipped inside the small entry, gladly escaping the sun. It seemed to be slowly descending under the ground. As he advanced in it, the wall became less rough and the place became bigger as he got deeper underground. Raphael stood up and began to walk. He saw light a little farther and got excited: That must be it! The Merchant of death's grave! Or the Money Pit as the tomb raiders call it. But if there was light, it meant someone must light it up… He closed his lantern and continued to move on.

Raphael finally arrived near a hole, two torches were lighting the entrance; he looked down and saw a ladder leading down. There seemed to have even more light downstairs. He began to descend the ladder. For a while, the walls from all sides were very close to the ladder, then it widened and Raphael could have a larger view of the inside of the Money Pit. It seemed to be a giant underground cavern of about 90 feet high and maybe 150 feet by 150 feet wide; many lighted torches were hanged to the walls, rich curtains were also adorning the walls and a nice candelabrum was hanging upside some kind of bridge with a beautiful carpet were the ladder seemed to lead. The bridge led to the statue of a man sitting on a throne and eight entrances seemed to lead to the rest of the tomb. An underground river was running around and under the bridge.

But as Raphael looked at this with amazement, the rung of the ladder where he put his feet, suddenly gave way and his foot slipped. Raphael tried to reach the other rung but this one also gave way and Raphael was glad he had a firm grip on the ladder. He examined the two broken rungs and found out they were constructed that way: to open as a certain weight would go on it. Raphael was now being more careful as he put his feet in each rungs, he was still very high and could kill himself if he fell. He wondered if he should use his rope but since his rope was only 30 feet long, it was a little useless. For 30 feet, he would go down safely but then he would have to climb up again to untie the rope back and continue getting down. Such a loss of time. He would just have to hang on tightly. Suddenly as he continued getting down watching the rungs, the ladder at Raphael's height unhooked from the wall and fell toward the hole as the part under him remained hooked to the wall making Raphael slam upside down on the wall and on the lower part of the ladder. The ladder was totally designed to bend and unhook according to the weight occupying it. A devilish ladder.

-What is that crazy ladder? groaned Raphael as he tried to disengage from both the unhooked part of the ladder and the still hooked part where he was stuck. As he descended the rest of it, he tried to look if there was any other kind of mechanical tricks on the ladder and hung up firmly to the ladder. This time he used his rope to secure himself for a while and tied it to the ladder. When he reached the end of his rope, only 30 feet remained to climb down. He cautiously descended the rest of the ladder without his rope.

Raphael continued to descend the ladder. Only about 20 feet remained when the rest of it, where Raphael stood, unhooked from the upper ladder and fell down on the bridge's end with Raphael on it. Raphael slowly got on his feet, moaning.

-Ouch… Damned ladder… oww…

As he got up, he looked around him: What he didn't notice before was that many skeletons laid on the ground. They seemed to have fallen as well, but weren't as lucky as him. They probably fell from a greater height. Raphael looked up and wondered how he would climb back.

-Damn! How am I going to get back up? This is quite embarrassing…

He looked at the ladder, for twenty feet there were no more ladder since it fell and broke, then there were some part of the ladder still hooked to the wall then with the upper ladder folded up on it and his rope tied to it, then no more ladder again since it was folded down, and then the ladder reappeared near the entrance were it got smaller. Raphael then looked at the fallen ladder at his feet. The ladder had broken with the fall and pieces were everywhere in the room.

-Humm… I could try to repair it… But how? I did not bring tools… Anyway, I am not here to climb up now! I first have a Holy Stone to find! I shall think about getting out later!

Suddenly Raphael heard a strange hissing sound like some kind of breathing. It was hard to pinpoint the source of the sound because of the echo in the tomb. Raphael looked around him and saw nothing but the bridge in front of him, the statue at the end of it and the eight entrances near the statue. He unsheathed his rapier, walked ahead on the bridge toward the statue and the entrances and kept alert, looking around him. The breathing seemed to intensify, it appeared the creature who was doing it was approaching. Suddenly, Raphael saw something coming from one of the corridors and moving toward him.

As it approached, he could see something that looked like a human, vaguely… The form seemed humanoid and human-like but its walking pace was strange… slow and smooth… It moved in a disturbing way, not like an ordinary human. Now that it was getting near, Raphael saw it more in details.

-What is that?

The creature was equipped with a three-bladed weapon in each hand and was wearing a golden carved mask and decorated greaves. It was dressed in a red costume with a high laced collar and some kind of long tie. But what disturbed Raphael aside from its move style and strange breathing sounds was that it was wearing some kind of protective codpiece with France's symbol the Fleur de Lys on it. To see his native country's symbol on this kind of anatomic place was very offensive for Raphael. He blushed in outrage.

-How dare you wear France's glorious symbol La Fleur de Lys on your…! How dare you!

For only response, the creature moved awkwardly, made a strange breathing sound resembling some kind of hiss and rubbed its face with its weapons like if it caressed it with them. Raphael looked at it with disgust while he still wondered what it was. This thing really behaved in a revolting way.

-How irritating, get out of my sight!

Raphael launched at it with his rapier, ready to kill this thing he refused to call human. The thing evaded his attack with another strange move, twisting its body in an oddly way.

-What are you? asked Raphael to the creature but the strange man didn't respond and instead made some kind of weird move as he stood on his four limbs face-first and attacked Raphael. Raphael parried the strike with his rapier and replied back with a strike that the creature swiftly evaded.

As the fight went on, Raphael saw that the creature had a very revealing backside… very deep in the back. Raphael blushed again at the vulgarity.

-Argh!… I can't bear to look at you! You're disgusting! Impudent dog, have you no manners? I know now why they hid you here!

But Raphael could also see that the creature's skin was very pale… Could it also be a vampire? Raphael hadn't been a vampire for very long and he didn't know much about it. It had not even been a year since the evil transformation occurred in him. It was hard to find good information about it. He knew very well the classical facts about vampires; some seemed true, while others… For one thing, he never felt repelled by garlic, which seemed already a stupid idea, the night he turned to a vampire, he had held his rosary and it didn't burn or repel him either. He didn't try the Holy Water but he didn't believe much in it. He unwillingly tried the running water during his last fight and could testify that it didn't destroy him. Well, the sun really was bad… He also didn't turn into a bat yet, even if this would be interesting… But he may have turned into mist… He could still see himself in the mirror and the coffin thing was absolutely ridiculous. Amy and him were not dead, just… cold. And pale. And with a slower vital system. They seemed indeed kind of dead in a way, but he knew they weren't, for one thing, they were still breathing.

In fact, Raphael had difficulties explaining their new metabolism with normal medicine since they were not normal creatures anymore. Soul Edge was the reason for their condition, meaning black magic was involved and he needed to better understand this part. He had to find real information and that was hard to do. In his past aristocratic life, he had sometimes been to secret reunions that some magic loving aristocrats organized, where they would try to conjure ghosts or demons; it never seemed to work or seemed fake. At least it was entertaining but Raphael always hoped to see a real phenomenon. Now he had seen more than he bargained for and he couldn't comprehend everything. To better understand their new condition, he had to immerse himself deeper into the black magic arts, so he tried some rituals and incantations in his Wallachian castle, since it was the only way they may understand their condition and do something about it but the rituals and incantations didn't seem too useful; he was still an amateur and new to this. He mostly discovered it all by himself as his body experienced the changes. But seeing this creature, he wondered: Do vampires degenerate like this after a while? The fact that he and Amy could become something that bizarre one day, scared him. If so, they had to do something before it was too late…

-Don't you know how to talk? Are you even human? What are you?

The creature still didn't answer, only grunted and hissed then attacked him with its two weapons. While questioning it, Raphael continued to fight the creature and succeeded in slicing his adversary; what he saw reassured him a little. The creature had red blood, not black like him, so it may not be a vampire. He may not degenerate like that. The creature's pale skin must simply come from the lack of sun since it was kept inside of here. But this thing was strange anyway, it moved in weird ways and it didn't talk, so if it wasn't a vampire, it probably had been in contact with Soul Edge to become like that.

The creature was fast and most of all, very unpredictable in its moves. Raphael had more difficulties than he thought dealing with it since he was still wounded from his fight with Cervantes. He thought he was fine but as the fight went on, he found out he was unable to fight at his full capacities. He was still too weak and lacked the agility that his adversary possessed. The creature was twisting its body in strange positions and moving swiftly around in its own weird ways… As he carefully backed away from the creature to plan some strategy, he wondered if taking some blood from it would help him heal faster like it did the night he turned into a vampire… Even if it wasn't as much as he did against Nightmare, he had lost a lot of blood in the last fight… but he still wasn't sure maybe it wasn't the blood drinking that healed him that night, maybe it was part of the transformation…

He never had an occasion to try to see if drinking blood healed his wounds or not, he never got wounded after that night… until the other day by Cervantes' swords. But he didn't think about this solution before now. Anyway, he wouldn't have had the occasion to test it on the ship; it would have gotten him into trouble and he needed the sailors to sail the ship. Now there were no witnesses here… But this thing… was it even human? The thought of sucking blood from this… grotesque abomination revolted Raphael and he decided that he would endure his wounds a little more since he didn't even know if it would really heal him.

As he was thinking, his adversary suddenly got on its four limbs again, made a back flip and hit Raphael. The attack surprised him again and he fell on his knees.

-This is not amusing.

The creature hissed a loud breath as response while it got up looking in the opposite direction from Raphael and began to moonwalk toward him, still turning its back on him. It didn't even look at Raphael but as it came nearer, it attacked him even in this strange position. Raphael evaded the strike and swiftly placed himself in front of the creature, even though he now wondered what was the front of the creature.

-Vile creature, now, I'll take you out of your misery!

Raphael stabbed the creature right in the stomach and it fell down. As his adversary laid at his feet, Raphael looked at it with questioning; he was curious about its nature. He leaned on it and took off its mask to see if it was a vampire after all. What he saw troubled him again: The man had his eyes folded with tightly bound strips of cloth and his mouth was gagged with cloth.

-What is that? Was he some kind of slave? Has he been punished or something? How did he fight? The gag may explain his strange noises since he couldn't talk… but… what is that…?

Raphael tried to take the gag from the man's mouth to see his teeth. But as he approached his hand toward the face of the creature, it suddenly awoke and tried to slash him. Raphael backed away in surprise. The creature then slipped into the water of the underground river flowing beside them.

Still troubled by this strange man (even if Raphael almost bet it was a man even if he didn't want to admit it, it was still a strange man, a very strange man) Raphael decided to search the treasure vault for the Holy Stone or Saint George's sword. He would have to keep alert since the creature was still lurking around though. The place seemed a little confusing like a maze, so he began to make a map. As he advanced in the corridors, he was amazed at all the wonderful items displayed there in sealed glass cases: magnificent weapons meticulously carved with jewels incrusted in them, jewels from all around the world, even crowns… They all had notes written in their displaying case indicating what it was, the year it was made, all the information the merchant could gather about it, so Raphael tried to see if there was any Saint George sword or Holy Stone.

Over the course of his exploration, he arrived in a room where some treasures were pilled up a little untidily. None of them had any indication to what it was. He tried to see by himself if any of this could be what he was searching for. He didn't find any sword nor Holy Stone but he fell on something which caught his interest: A bright red shard…

-A fragment of Soul Edge! How lovely! I knew this creature must have been in contact with Soul Edge!

The red shard shone more brightly as Raphael approached. Raphael felt invigorated by it; the evil energy was giving him his strength back. He took the fragment and put it in his bag. He suddenly heard something.

-What is that sound? Like water dripping…

He suddenly realized the floor was getting wet. Water was leaking into the room and the water level seemed to be rising up fast.

-Hum… Another trap. No problem, it's just as I expected. I'll just have to search fast.

He went out of the room when suddenly both the side walls of the corridor closed violently on him; he quickly threw himself in front of him, evading the part with the crushing walls and evaded the trap. He breathed a sigh of relief.

-This was to be expected too.

He then quickly rummaged through the other treasures but the treasure vault seemed endless and as water was now reaching his thighs, Raphael realized he may have left the water level rise a little too much before he decided to leave. He began to run toward the ladder and suddenly remembered it was broken.

-Damn! I really should have been more careful!

As he ran toward the exit, the weird creature suddenly ambushed him from behind one of the statues.

-Damn! Not you again! Ten seconds… Ten seconds and you shall be dead. That is all I have to spend on you! I don't have much more time than this!

Raphael and the creature fought for a while, the water level was still rising and Raphael lost patience, he had to get out of here!

-Honestly, this is a waste of time. And I don't have time for this!

He succeeded in slashing his adversary in the face since it had no mask anymore.

-That's enough, die already!

The creature grunted in pain, backed away and fled again.

The water was dangerously rising; it was now reaching Raphael's waist. He continued to run toward the exit but the water was now slowing him down. Raphael finally reached the first room with the statue and the eight doors. As he looked up to try to see a way to reach the ladder and the exit, he saw the creature again, on top of the ladder, closing an iron gate above them, sealing the exit where it became tighter. The echo in the room amplified the sound the padlock made as the creature closed it, forbidding them both to escape the water rising. Having blocked all exit, the creature let itself fall on Raphael again with its weapons ready.

-You fool! You want to kill us both? screamed Raphael as the creature landed on him and slashed him making him fall in the water before it jumped back into the water in front of him as Raphael got up. Raphael cursed him and tried to hit him back. They fought some times again.

-Do not get in my way, disgusting weirdo! The likes of you could never stop me!

He thrust his sword into the creature's shoulder and the thing fell into the water that was now almost at shoulder height. The creature didn't seem to get up again but Raphael could not see very deep in the water with only torches lighting the place. He hoped it wouldn't come back this time and tried to think of a plan to get to the ladder. Since there was some ladders left on the wall he could let himself be taken there by the water rising and rest while he was at a ladder's level. But this locked iron gate was really annoying. It completely blocked his way out. Damned creature! His mind tried frantically to find a way out when suddenly, he thought of his newfound power during his fight with Cervantes.

-How did I use it? I thought a lot about my rapier, maybe that is why I appeared in front of it… If I think about the other side of the iron gate, maybe I could get there… I'll try to get as close as I can to the iron gate then concentrate on it!

Raphael swam under the ladder and then tried to swim on the spot as the water rose, keeping his head out of the water, using the ladder to rest a little during the ascension when there was one. As he reached the iron gate, which was, by the way, really safely locked as he could testify with some swear words included, he tried his teleportation power. He had to keep calm to try to concentrate on this. He took the Soul Edge shard he found and suddenly felt more confident about his power; it would surely give him the power to do it. Concentrating on his destination and on transforming into mist, he suddenly felt himself dissolve into red and black mist and almost instantly found himself on top of the iron gate as the red and black mist dissipated. He was relieved but it wasn't over yet, the level was still rising and he had to keep climbing the ladder until he reached the exit although from now on, it was mere child's play. He just had to climb faster than the water rising and everything would be safe. He got out of the small entry and went back to the boat. He was kind of frustrated though, he didn't find the Holy Stone nor Saint-George's sword and it now seemed impossible to get back there. At least, he found a fragment of Soul Edge.

He arrived to the boat and the sailors were still waiting for him. They were really curious to know what happened. They asked him eagerly what he saw. Raphael had some difficulties describing the strange guardian of the tomb he saw as the boat was rowing toward the ship and the sailors were kind of upset as he told them the tomb was completely flooded now.

The captain was impressed at Raphael's return and greeted him warmly even though he was upset too at the flooded Money Pit but the story was interesting and most of all, somebody came out from there alive and that was something. So he wanted to celebrate this with Raphael over a bottle of rum, but Raphael refused. He was too upset at his failure and got back to his cabin where he comforted himself looking at his new Soul Edge fragment that shone brightly as he held it. He wondered: If Soul Edge was destroyed and parts of it were scattered somewhere, anywhere, I could find them back and make my own Soul Edge like Cervantes did… With it, I could oppose the Holy Stone…


	6. Strange meeting

As the ship was on its way back to Rome, Raphael was finding it increasingly harder to think about anything else than blood. The thought had slowly began to obsess him after his fight with Cervantes but lately it had suddenly intensified to a point where it became almost unbearable. He needed blood. But he could not drink the blood of a sailor since the boat was so small, everybody would have seen his disappearance. And to attack and make his minions of all the ship's crew would be crazy, the crew was too numerous and he was still wounded. He had to control himself until the arrival to the port in nine days. He couldn't concentrate on his reading anymore so he put his book on the bedtable beside his precious Soul Edge fragment and decided to sleep until then. But he turned and turned and turned in his bed without being able to calm his thirst.

Last time I drank was on my way to Rome, just before entering the city… It's been eighteen days ago I think… It is beginning to do a long time… And I have to wait nine more days… How am I going to do?… I know that when I reach my actual state of mind, I can't resist much longer…! I should have drank this strange man's blood… yeurk… or maybe not…

Just the thought of touching this weird and grotesque man made Raphael sick. Even thirsty as he was, Raphael was still a little picky with his choices… And he was not that thirsty then; the unbearable thirst really hit him when he came back on the ship.

But no matter what I did or did not, I need blood now!

Raphael stayed some more time trying to fight his thirst in his bed as the Soul Edge fragment shone in the darkening room until he decided to get up. He had enough. He resolutely got out of his cabin and went on the deck where he saw the captain leaning on the guardrail as he gazed at the evening twilight. Antonio greeted him with a warm smile. He really appreciated Raphael now. Too bad Raphael always seemed to keep his distances from everybody, they could have been friends. Antonio had the feeling that it wasn't by disdain or snobbery anymore that Raphael didn't socialize, even though he still had his little royal manners, but for something else. Raphael seemed to keep a lot to himself.

-Hey, Signore Sorel! Come va?

-Disembark me anywhere. I need to get out of this ship at once.

Raphael stated that on a imperative tone that permitted no reply. Antonio was a little taken aback by Raphael's sudden request.

-What? But, why?

-I'm seasick.

-You didn't seem seasick before…

Raphael became impatient, almost panicked and irritatedly answered back:

-Disembark me anywhere! I don't care! I need to get out of this ship!

Antonio backed away before Raphael's attitude.

-…Okay… Come to think of it, you do look paler than before…

He murmured to himself: If that is possible…

He then added:

-Well, we can go to Athens. It's one day from here.

-I really need the nearest port…

Raphael now stated that almost on a beseeching tone. Antonio was a little troubled by Raphael's desperate demeanor; he seemed on the brink of a nervous breakdown. What happened to him?

-Don't worry signore, we'll do as fast as we can… Go rest in your room. Do you need something?

Antonio shouted the new itinerary to his men and went to accompany Raphael back to his cabin. He wanted to enter to try to calm down his passenger for a little while, but Raphael pushed the captain out of his cabin. The two of them alone would be too tempting. He would kill the captain and get all the crew against him. He didn't want to be stuck on a drifting boat alone. Or killed by an enraged crew. In fact, he didn't want to fight them. Antonio didn't insist and left him alone in his room. Raphael tried to go to bed again. He laid curled up on his bed trying to comfort himself: Just one day… just one day… jut one day…

Finally his fatigue took over and he fell asleep until Antonio knocked at the door, waking him up and telling him they were now in Athens' port. Raphael's thirst had also calmed itself a bit but he knew that he had to drink blood soon anyway because the lust would come back really soon. But he had regained his composure and seemed more approachable. He prepared to disembark with his horse. Before he got down from the ship, the captain warmly shook his hand.

-Well, signore Sorel, it's been a pleasure to meet you. I hope we will see each other again.

-Even though I may not have spend a lot of time with you, I appreciated your company, capitaine Garibaldi and I am grateful for… the free ride…

Raphael couldn't help but tease his former adversary of his victory with a cheeky smile. Antonio seemed a little surprised to be reminded of his loss but then began to laugh heartily.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! It is I who am grateful for my loss! I would have lost much more if you haven't been on board! Well, next time we meet I may ask for a revenge! And I will win!

Raphael smirked.

-Humpf! Do not delude yourself, capitaine… You will have no chance to strike…

-Ha! Ha! Ha! We'll see next time! Farewell my friend!

Raphael made a small nod of the head to salute him and went away. He wondered why it annoyed him so much to be called my friend again but quickly brushed the thought away. It didn't matter and there was more important things to think about. It was noon so he didn't want to stay for too long in the sun. It was already burning him. He mounted on his horse and tried to find a quiet shadowy place where he could watch for a good prey. He prowled the shadowy alleys of the city trying to get out from the crowded areas. He arrived in a small neighbourhood near the city's walls where a small wood was making the perfect place for a discreet snack. He tied his horse to a tree a little farther in the woods and then observed the area's houses to pick a prey. Two women were standing outside the nearest house which seemed to have a weaponsmith stall attached to it. From the distance, they seemed to be quite beautiful women. They would make nice preys… A malicious smile slowly appeared on Raphael's lips as he observed them discreetly.

The two young women seemed to be involved in an argument:

-No, it's decided Sophitia! I'll take this thing out of here and destroy it! The kids and you don't need to suffer for it!

-But Cassandra… I don't want you to suffer either…

-I'm sorry Sis, but I have to see things through to the end! I'll take care of it, everything will be alright! Don't worry! Let me keep this thing out of reach of Pyrrha and Patroklos!

Suddenly, Cassandra leaned over Sophitia's ear and whispered to her:

-Hey Sophitia, did you notice this guy standing under the trees? He's been there since a while… I think he's looking at us but he tries not to show it… I wonder what he wants? Do you think he's lost? He seems cute! Well, from the distance. What do you think?

-Well, yes, he seems cute… Okay, you can keep the shard but…

Suddenly children called from inside the house: Mommy! Mommy!

-Cassandra, I have to go see the children. I don't know what they are doing this time…

Sophitia sighed and went inside the house. Cassandra shouted to her:

-That's okay! I'll go see what this cute guy wants! Oups! I said it too loud; I hope he didn't hear… It would be kind of embarrassing!

Cassandra blushed while laughing at the same time.

Raphael saw Cassandra coming over to him. He was surprised.

-She is coming toward me! Alone!

He grinned evilly, showing his vampire fangs.

-The poor girl doesn't know what she is doing… It will be easier than I thought… I will be able to drink her blood and get away before anyone notice… Maybe I should go behind those trees… just to be hidden from the house…

Raphael walked slowly into the wood trying to see if the girl still followed him at the same time. She still was and even began to run after him.

-Hi! Said Cassandra as she caught up with him in a small clearing just at the entrance of the wood.

-Hi.

-What are you doing here? You're not from here are you? You know I saw you from my sister's house, you seemed lost… You're not searching for my stepbrother Rothion's forge for your weapon? I don't wanna do any publicity, but he's great! And with great prices as well!

Raphael looked around to see if any witnesses were there. As he found there were none, he decided to act. No need to lose time in endless, useless conversation. He approached her really close while he gazed into her eyes. He smiled and Cassandra blushed. His eyes were strangely reddish but Cassandra naively thought it must be a kind of reddish brown eyes. She didn't perceive the wickedness in his smile nor the coldness in his eyes. She simply thought he was trying to court her and was making a move on her.

-My, you're fast! But I don't know if…

She began to back away but Raphael suddenly gripped her and brought her to him.

-You're mine!

He swiftly sunk his fangs into her neck and Cassandra didn't have time to do anything. She tried to get out of his grasp but Raphael held on tightly to her as he avidly drank her blood. After a while, Cassandra was able to push herself out of his grip and fell down. She screamed, hurt, deceived and outraged:

-What the…? You're crazy or what? You're definitely… not my type!

-Foolish girl! What do I care if I'm your type or not? I don't need you! Only your blood! answered Raphael as he wiped Cassandra's blood from his mouth.

He suddenly added:

-What is that on your neck?

-It's a bite! You just bit me, crazy maniac! Remember? shouted Cassandra as she put her hand on her bleeding wound.

-I meant, this!

He lunged at Cassandra and snatched away the necklace she had around her neck. As he was close to her, Raphael had felt the strange energy of this necklace; it felt like Soul Edge… Another Soul Edge shard! But he also felt a strange energy neutralizing Soul Edge's own, this one emanating from the girl herself… The necklace firmly in his hand, he backed away while staring at Cassandra and told her:

-You're strange…

-Look who's talking! What are you?

Cassandra was really angry at the deception she fell for; she was ashamed to have been so naïve! She got on her feet and prepared to fight Raphael bare handed since she didn't have her sword with her.

-Give me back my necklace, crazy maniac! You're going to regret this!

She shouted 'Payback!' and launched at him. Raphael was a little surprised that the girl still seemed in good shape to fight him after the quantity of blood he took from her but he prepared to fight her too. He avoided her punch and unsheathed his rapier.

-How reckless of you…

-Coward! You need your weapon to fight like a man?

Raphael was ashamed and offended at the remark and sheathed back his rapier. He clenched his fists and took a fighting stance.

-Well then, let us dance!

-Humpf! All style, no substance! Come and get me!

-How dare you…?

Raphael angrily threw himself at Cassandra, trying to grab her and throw her down but Cassandra retaliated with a kick to his stomach. Raphael grunted and backed away. Cassandra replied:

-Don't… take me lightly! I'm gonna go all out! I'm gonna pound you into the ground!

-Humpf! Why do you fight when you know you will lose?

-Losing isn't in my vocabulary!

-You do not seem much educated indeed… Your vocabulary must not be very considerable… but let me teach you this word: losing means… what happens to you when facing me!

Raphael punched Cassandra in the face, sending her staggering back with a bleeding nose.

-Grrr… You want lessons? I have something to teach you too!

Cassandra angrily replied with a strong attack. She punched Raphael with an uppercut, sending him tumbling backward.

-And that's the lesson for today! You want more?

Raphael got up and charged at her again.

As the two punched and insulted each other, Sophitia suddenly came running toward them. She entered the clearing and saw her sister engaged in a fist fight with the stranger they saw before.

-Cassandra! What is going on? Are you alright?

She had her sword and her shield so Raphael unsheathed his rapier again.

Cassandra looked at her sister, a little relieved of her arrival and suddenly staggered; the adrenaline rush was gone and the blood loss was now making itself feel. She dropped down unconscious. Sophitia saw her sister's bleeding wound and was horrified. She turned toward Raphael with an angry look and addressed him:

-What did you do to her? Leave this place, evil soul! I swear I will defeat you!

She made a small prayer to the gods:

-Gods, please protect me!

She then took her fighting stance against Raphael.

-Repent your sinful ways!

-Ha! How hilarious.

Raphael then swiftly jumped in front of her and struck the shield Sophitia quickly placed between Raphael's rapier and her heart.

-You cannot win… with strength alone!

Raphael smirked and said:

-Humpf! I do not rely on strength alone… I also have powers… Would you like a taste of my powers?

He then grinned and gazed cruelly at Sophitia, who got a glimpse of his sharp fangs, adding:

-…My evil powers?

-Stop it! Think about what you're doing!

Raphael was feeling the power boost the new shard gave him and was excited by it, he wanted to fight and drink this girl's blood too. His red eyes were shining brightly and were eager to see blood again. He then told Sophitia on a malicious tone:

-Allow me to… entertain you.

Raphael gracefully whirled toward Sophitia and grabbed her like if he danced with her, preparing to sink his fangs into her neck. Sophitia pushed him back with her shield making him lose his grip and slashed at him with her sword.

-Do not give in to your greed! Are you sure this is what you want?

Raphael didn't seem to mind the wound Sophitia just made him; he laughed and attacked again. This time with his rapier. Sophitia evaded the strike and attacked Raphael back, trying to drive that monster away or even kill him if she must. Sophitia never liked to fight but she had to protect her little sister. She had to protect her from this vampire! But she knew this man was under some evil influence. She sensed it.

-You're in pain… I wish it didn't have to be this way.

Raphael launched another attack at her. He didn't listen to Sophitia at all. He tried to aim at her right arm, but she put her shield to parry the strike before she realized he had feigned his attack. Before he hit the shield, he suddenly lowered his rapier all in the same gracious move and thrust violently at her thigh. Sophitia screamed in pain as blood poured from her wound then limped back as Raphael looked at her and seemed proud of his move.

-Hmph, not a bad dance!

He whirled again toward Sophitia and tried to hit her again but Sophitia succeeded in parrying the strike with her shield before she slashed Raphael on the right arm. But Raphael didn't seem too bothered by this wound either. He fought back with another strike and as Sophitia parried again, he told her:

-I commend you for not fleeing.

Suddenly as they fought, two little figures appeared at the entrance of the wood. It was two little children of about two-three years of age. As they ran clumsily toward the fight, they screamed, worried and scared:

-Mommy!

When Sophitia saw them, she suddenly became very nervous and troubled.

-Pyrrha! Patroklos! I told you to stay home! Stay back!

She placed herself in a protective way between them and Raphael. But Raphael glanced at them, stepped back and sheathed his rapier. He took a haughty stance and seemed more aloof than excited when he spoke to Sophitia again. The evil glint in his eyes seemed to have faded; only coldness remained.

-Not bad… but I've had quite enough. I have obtained what I wanted and more. I have no need to stay. Farewell madame!

He graciously bowed to her and left, relieving Sophitia of her concerns for her children's safety. Sophitia took her children with her and went to Cassandra's side, who was now awakening.

-Unghh… This man…What was he? He stole the fragment of Soul Edge! I'll get him!

She began to rise to go after him but Sophitia gripped her arm.

-Cassandra… We have more urgent things to do… He bit you… He is a vampire… You will become infected. We need to get you to Hephaestus temple to purify you… Forget the shard for now… We'll see to it later…

Cassandra was still weakened by her blood loss and was feeling dizzy, so she grumbled and let her sister lead her to the temple.

-…But aren't vampires not supposed to be outside during the day?

-It seems not. I'm certain he was one. Just to see your wound… and his fangs…

-Well, he did look sick and pale like a vampire! Eww! To tell you the truth, Sophitia, this guy was ugly when I got a closer look at him… I don't know why I thought he was cute! But he was definitely not from here! He had a strange accent, from where do you think he came?

-I think he was French… He called me madame which means lady in French…

-He respected you more than me, he called me foolish girl…

Sophitia didn't answer while she continued to help her sister and her children back home.

Raphael was running back to where he left his horse; he wanted to get out of the city at once. To stay longer would be unwise and having the authorities on his back was really annoying. While running, he wondered about the girl he fought: I almost drank all her blood, how come she didn't become one of my minions? I don't feel any bond with her, is she dead now? She must be, she resisted to remain conscious for too long, she can't possibly resist again with all this blood loss… But she really did stand for a long time before she fell… It must be the strange energy I felt in her… It must have helped her oppose my domination and hold on for a while… What was that energy? The Holy Stone? Could it be that she knew of the Holy Stone? I wonder if the other girl knew about it… But no matter, I now have two fragments of Soul Edge! I may be able to dispel the effect of the Holy Stone with enough of them! I must collect more! I wonder if my first fragment guided me here for the other?

As Raphael came back toward his horse, he saw a man waiting for him. The man seemed not from here; he seemed to come from Africa. His skin was dark and he wore some kind of hood, making him look like those nomads from the desert. He was carrying a big scythe. As he approached, Raphael could see that the man had a strange glowing golden eye, hinting that it wasn't any ordinary person. Raphael slowed down his pace and asked the man in an inquiring tone:

-Who are you?

-My name doesn't matter. I have information for you. I have more than a mere fragment of Soul Edge to talk about. The sword you seek is not broken. I can inform you about the real sword…

-Real sword… Soul Edge? But wasn't it destroyed?

-No.

-Then, what are those fragments?

Raphael looked with puzzlement at the new shard he held in his hand. The mysterious man just told him:

-With what you just did, I don't think we will be able to speak here without bother from the authorities. Get out of the city at once and met me in three weeks in Poland at the city called Warszawa, inside the clock tower. I shall enlighten you on those questions you have.

-…You saw what I just did? But… who are you? Why are you telling me that? How do you know what I'm searching for?

The man didn't respond. He made a gesture with his scythe and began to fade away. Raphael looked at him disappear and saw that no traces of him remained; there was no sign of traces on the ground. It was like he's never been here.

-…Who was that man?


	7. Trip to Clock tower

Raphael had been riding almost non stop for days. He only had three weeks to get to Warszawa and it was far enough so he didn't have time to lose. He wondered why he listened to this mysterious man who supposedly had information on Soul Edge for him. But somehow he knew this man really knew something; he looked too special to be some kind of charlatan and Raphael didn't really know where to search, so some help wouldn't hurt. He only stopped for occasional pauses and occasional drinks.

The only reason he strayed a little from his path and stayed longer was to travel through Walachia. Too bad he had to hurry, he could not go see Amy yet she was so close, only days from here, but he couldn't stray more than that from his path. At least as he rested incognito in inns, he could try to glimpse some news about the region and learn if his castle was under attack again or if anything could threaten Amy. If anything happened, he would forget the meeting with the mysterious man and go back to her at once, but he was relieved, nothing seemed to have occurred in the region since the battle he fought.

But as he travelled from one inn to another, he learned more about the one with the Holy Stone who came some times ago. It seems they were three; two men and a woman but in some other versions, they were two; only one man and a woman. What seemed certain was that they came from China. They would also supposedly have destroyed the Azure Knight before they disappeared, probably returning to China. After learning this, Raphael thought with some spite: So finally, I did nothing? I got cursed for nothing? Soul Edge is not destroyed and it was others who killed the Azure knight… Unless they took all the credit while I was too preoccupied dying… Humpf! I really have to find them and get some answers! I shall destroy their Holy Stone and get rid of it once and for all! After all, this is my primary goal, I shall protect Amy from this danger! But Soul Edge will help me…

Raphael then left the inn and continued on his way. After a while of riding into the night, Raphael thought he should stop for some rest. Dawn was coming in two hours. He knew he could have kept going on some hours again, but his horse really needed it and it was the poor beast that ran this entire way non stop after all. He didn't want to kill his horse so he let the tired animal rest a while and decided to relax for some time as well. But as he tied his horse to a tree, he heard some noise in the wood. He looked in the direction but only saw an old cemetery some distance away that he haven't noticed before. The place seemed suddenly creepier but Raphael didn't seem too bothered by that. In fact he made fun about it and forgot the noise.

He remembered the time he and one of his servants, Mathieu, had decided to stay all night in Rouen's graveyard. They were very young; they were only fourteen years old. They had discreetly left the mansion and walked to the cemetery where they told each other all night the creepiest stories they heard to scare each other but nothing special happened. They both were very disappointed. He remembered the punishment his father gave him when he found out about it, after they came back from this 'sacrilegious profanation', as his father called it, even if they didn't touch anything. The whip beating had been scarier than the graveyard itself and Raphael never went into a graveyard at night again. Mathieu had not stayed long at his family's service, only for some weeks. It was too bad; he was as interested in the paranormal as Raphael was. But his mother got fired for stealing silverware and he had to leave with her. It seems she was fired for the same reasons from her previous place too. Raphael wondered if the fact that his father thought that Mathieu was a bad influence on him also weighed in the balance and what happened to them now.

He searched in his back pack and took one of his books to quietly sit under a tree and read. The moon was shining brightly so he would be able to read without problems.

Before he sat comfortably, he looked again toward the graveyard and what he saw stunned him: Four undead were walking slowly toward him. Some had weapons in their hands and all were plaintively moaning.

His horse began to neigh in terror as it saw the monsters coming toward them and tried to get away from them but it was firmly tied to the tree and could only neigh more.

Raphael unsheathed his rapier and prepared to fight those monsters. The undead didn't seem too fast so Raphael thought he could try to attack them and destroy them one by one before they grouped around him. He ran toward the nearest and thrust his rapier into it but the small wound didn't affect it too much as it had no vital organs to hurt so Raphael kicked it while disengaging his rapier from the monster.

-This was to be expected.

The creature fell down and began to slowly rise again.

-Now, I'll take you out of your misery!

Raphael then slashed at it and beheaded it with a powerful strike to the neck. The head fell down but the creature continued to get up. Raphael was horrified at the sight. To see a corpse still moving without a head was kind of disturbing. A moving corpse was already disturbing but a headless one, even more.

-Ugh! How irritating, get out of my sight!

Meanwhile another undead had reached him and tried to grip him. It swiftly launched itself at him with a speed Raphael would not have guessed. The monster caught him in its hold and Raphael yelled in disgust and horror. The decomposing arms were all around him letting bits of flesh fall on him and the creature's face stuck to the back of Raphael's head while it moaned and grunted. Raphael bent over swiftly, getting out of the repulsive embrace and threw the monster onto another one, sending them both tumbling down on the road.

-Ugh! Disgusting! Don't you dare touch me!

The creatures were far worse than the man in the Money pit or than Cervantes who was not in such an advanced decomposition state. Those undead had an horrible stench and left bit of flesh everywhere, one of them even lost an eye while trying to get up. The eye fell down as it was bending to rise again and rolled not very far down the road.

Raphael quickly went to the side of one of the monster who was taking support on its arms to get up and swiftly cut one of its arms making it brutally fall on its face.

-Even if I have to cut all your limbs to destroy you, it won't stop me! You shall all lay in pieces on the road very soon!

But as Raphael finished maiming his opponents who seemed to become motionless and truly dead when all their limbs were cut, he suddenly saw other undead coming toward him. They were about twenty, all in more or less advanced state of decomposition, some were now skeletons.

-What?! Is the entire graveyard coming?

His horse was now into an absolute panic and jumped and kicked to try to get away from this place. It strident neigh was showing its complete terror.

-Do not worry! I won't let them get to you! answered Raphael who charged at the horde with his trusty Flambert.

-Worthless dogs… learn your place!

Raphael slashed at his adversaries and maimed them as soon as they came to him. He graciously avoided their attacks as he twirled and almost danced among them, destroying them with ease and sending their limbs everywhere.

-Pathetic!

As all the undead laid truly destroyed at his feet, Raphael took a haughty stance and looked down on them.

-Humpf! You fools never had a chance! How absurd…

Raphael looked around to see if any more undead would come then as he saw none, he sheathed back his rapier and went to his still agitated horse. He began to pat his mount while muttering comforting words.

-Do not worry… It's over now… Calm down… I shall untie you and we will go somewhere else to relax again… Do not worry… We will find a river, you will drink and I need a bath. Those disgusting creatures put their hands and more all over me! Ugh! Disgusting! I just can't bear it! It's revolting! But… I wonder why they rose like that? I don't think it has something to do with Soul Edge… I don't feel anything of the kind around here… Maybe I should inspect the graveyard… Wait just a little moment, I shall be back…

Raphael patted his horse that was beginning to calm down one last time and went into the cemetery. Some graves were opened and some were still intact.

-I hope it doesn't mean they will also rise…

Raphael kept a firm hold on his beloved Flambert while he continued walking in the graveyard. He strangely felt magic in the place but it was not Soul Edge's. The magic was of course stronger where the graves had been opened but Raphael didn't know from where it could come and what it was. Looking at the gravestones of those who rose, he tried to find a connection that could have bound them to rise together. They were not in the same family and they were not dead around the same time… No real link could have bind them to rise together. They had been randomly chosen to rise, unless there was another reason but it was not engraved on the tombstones. At least it didn't have children among them, it would have been harder to look at.

-Somebody made them rise with some kind of magic but why? And who? Was it directed at me? Or at anybody? Whatever it is, this is not amusing.

Raphael went back to his horse and left the place to find a river. He finally found one as the sun was rising. So he quickly took his bath, washed his clothes and made his tent for the day. After his sleep, he mounted on his horse again and continued riding toward Poland.

* * *

Raphael finally arrived in Warszawa as the clock tower's bells were ringing ten o'clock in the morning. Raphael smiled with self satisfaction.

-As expected, I arrived on time. Three weeks, day for day!

He went to the clock tower and tied his horse in front of it before he entered. Since he saw nobody inside, he began to ascend the stairs, trying to find the mysterious man. When he arrived at the last floor, he saw the man standing in the middle of the floor. He tried to catch his breath from this unending stair climbing and went to see the man. He graciously saluted him before the man addressed him:

-So you came, Raphael Sorel. I'm impressed that you made it this far on time. Not bad at all.

-You know my name? How do you know all that you know about me? Who are you?

-You can call me Zasalamel.

-Well then, monsieur Zasalamel, I think it's about time you tell me what you know. I don't really understand why you choose such a faraway place for our rendez-vous, but I am here now and ready to hear the information you have for me.

-This place is like my home. I often come here to meditate on life and time…

-Oh, Then it makes some sense. Now tell me; what do you know about Soul Edge?

 _-_ First, you must swear never to reveal what I will tell you. The truth of that sword… must remain hidden to the world.

-It is a great honour that you do me then by telling me such a secret. I swear on my honour I shall never speak about it to anyone. But, why do you tell me?

-Because you have been chosen. I have many things to tell you, Raphael Sorel. First of all, Siegfried Schtauffen, the man responsible for what you are now, also called Nightmare or the Azure Knight if you prefer, is still alive.

Raphael's eye widened.

-He is? So I didn't kill him? Or nobody else did?…

-Secondly, about Soul Edge, it is not destroyed either and the fragments you have are also Soul Edge fragments. You may see the weapon in another shape than you did before since it can take the shape its wielder desires. Seven years ago, it still was a set of two blades. One shorter and larger and one longer and thinner. But together they formed the complete Soul Edge. The thinner one was destroyed seven years ago by the woman warrior you fought in Greece.

-The one with the strange pure aura?

-No, the other one.

Raphael was about to ask how does he knew which one he was talking about but Zasalamel continued:

-She is a follower of Hephaestus. The god asked her to destroy the swords. She succeeded in destroying one of them and the fragments of this sword are now scattered everywhere in the world. Its shards still contain power in it even if the weapon is destroyed.

-So Soul Edge was two swords? Well, two swords as one entity?

-Yes. But only the bigger Soul Edge, the most powerful one, remains entire. It was this one who wounded you and infected you. If you wish to find that sword, you shall have to find its bearer, the Azure Knight, Siegfried Schtauffen. Then you will be able to take the sword and kill the one responsible for your condition.

-But again, what does it gives you to tell me all that? I don't suppose you do that because you want to help me or because you like me?

-I want you to kill Siegfried Schtauffen. And you are one of the few who could.

-You also hate him? What did he do to you? I would like to have more information about how you know all that about me and who you are exactly…

-I already entrusted you with more than you should know! Now go, kill Siegfried Schtauffen, get your revenge and the sword! snapped Zasalamel in a abrupt tone which Raphael didn't appreciate at all. But he knew he would not be able to get any more information from this mysterious man. Taking offence by the rude tone the man addressed him, Raphael arrogantly lifted his head, wondered if he should salute before he left and stayed a while doing nothing but keeping his haughty stance and proud offended expression as he and Zasalamel looked at each other, then told himself he would not lose his manners to an impolite man so he coldly smirked and graciously bowed then left the clock tower.

Zasalamel looked at him go away with an expression as cold as Raphael's own and muttered as the vampire got down the stairs:

-Very well… this should be interesting. Let the power of my words… sink into your soul!

As Raphael was going away on his horse, Zasalamel looked at him from the window and sneered.

-Humpf! A passion for the unknown, how absurd…

He smirked, made a gesture with his scythe and disappeared from the clock tower.

Raphael wondered what he should do now. This Zasalamel told him many interesting things but he didn't know if he should do as the man told him, it would be insulting. He really didn't appreciate the man's tone toward him. He was quite a rude one. And why didn't the man do it himself? But it was true he longed for his revenge against Nightmare and he wanted Soul Edge, so he should go after this Siegfried Schtauffen but it would seem like he was obeying this man… He also had the Holy Stone to take care of… At that was for Amy, so it was a priority. He thought maybe he should try to go to China, get this Holy Stone and destroy it if he could, if he could not, he should come back here and search for Nightmare, kill him and take Soul Edge to destroy the Holy Stone. Anyway where was that Siegfried Schtauffen now? Maybe in Orstrheinsburg? Maybe he should go see since it was near and then go to China for the Holy Stone while searching for Nightmare if he was not in Orstrheinsburg. Those two or three persons who were supposed to have destroyed the Azure Knight, may know something about him… So it was decided: He would pass by Orstrheinsburg, kill the Azure knight if he was there then go to China and destroy the Holy Stone. He then left Warszawa and headed toward Germany.


	8. Memories of Ostrheinsburg

Raphael finally saw Ostrheinsburg's towers from the distance. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. To come back to this place was a little disturbing…

The last time he left this place, he was in an almost dead state. Quite the opposite than when he arrived.

When he first came here, he was told not to go there countless times on the path. He was also told in the near villages, that Nightmare had killed all the people of the castle in a frenzied fury and was doing black magic ceremonies with his servants in the walls of the ruins. But whatever people told him, he didn't listen to those who warned him. He was so confident in his fighting skills that all those stories about Nightmare's slaughters didn't reach him, they only boosted his arrogance even more. He would be the one who would kill this monster and he would certainly not back off in cowardice now that he was so close to his goal! Soul Edge was there! He was so excited, he laughed at the villagers' advices to stay away from there and rode recklessly toward the castle. The air smelled like victory already. Everything seemed to celebrate his soon to be success. The birds were whistling winning chant, the trees were bowing to the champion and the sun was shining upon him to congratulate him of his future triumph. Victory was so sweet!

He was even already preparing his text for what he would say when he would give the sword to his father. Then as the despicable nobles would fight among themselves for the sword, he would quietly go back to Amy and they would be safe and happy together! Yes, his heart rejoiced; he would go back to Amy soon! It has been so long! He was eager to see his daughter again and hold her in his arms! It was soon, very soon! Tears of joy came to his eyes as he thought about his beloved daughter and the perspective of their reunion. He wondered what gift should he buy her; she loved dolls, but she also loved poetry, she loved to draw, in fact, she liked so many things… Suddenly an idea struck him: Maybe he should buy her a pet; a little kitten or a little doggy. Yes, a little kitty would make the perfect gift! Raphael never really liked dogs, and they were not as neat as cats…

When he arrived at Ostrheinsburg castle, he saw that the castle was a ruin, as expected. He tied his horse to a tree and crossed the drawbridge with confidence and arrogance. He was eager to see Nightmare, to destroy him and to get Soul Edge!

Inside the castle though, the ambiance was mostly desolate, all was broken, the stables, the carts, the barrels… Skeletons were laying everywhere inside the castle's walls. Their positions suggested their violent death. The sight of this did slow down his enthusiast a bit, but not his resolve and confidence. He was more than ready to kill the perpetrator of this carnage, he would certainly look like a hero and he would most of all get his hands on Soul Edge. Because more important than looking like a hero was securing Amy's future and his own by getting rid of the annoying nobles. The heroic thing was just a bonus.

But inside of the castle's walls, everything was so silent, he wondered if anybody was there at all. Maybe Nightmare got away? But what was strange was that he didn't even hear the birds or any other animal. The air was kind of eerie, the wind was blowing strangely and Raphael felt like he didn't belong there. He shouldn't be there. But nevertheless, he continued searching the ruins for Nightmare or any hint to where his adversary was. Nightmare better not have got away! It took him so much time to find where he was hiding! He didn't want to lose more time to search for this monster.

Raphael remembered he had just climbed the stairs leading to the now ruined chapel when he saw a young man kneeling head down in front of a giant sword. Some kind of small lightning rays seemed to come into the sword. Were they souls coming to it, nourishing it, like people said the Evil Sword fed on? The young man had long blond hair and he wore some knight armor greaves but no armor on his torso which made him look like some kind of barbarian. In fact, he was topless except for something Raphael had difficulties to say if it was tatoos or scars or even something else, like big veins? Because the young man's left arm had a normal metal gauntlet but his right arm seemed extremely strange, it seemed to be a monstrous arm with three big claws… Raphael had difficulties to believe it was real. The giant sword was very ugly and had an eye on it. A real giant eye. The eye even blinked and then looked at him. Raphael felt destabilized by this sight; he never saw something like that before, it truly felt out of this world and Raphael felt like he didn't belong in this place again. But he still didn't listen to the small voice of wisdom telling him to get out, he looked at the sword with curiosity and covetousness.

-So this is Soul Edge…

He arrogantly advanced toward the young man, who was still kneeling with his head bowed and his eyes closed, and addressed him. He was certain it was Nightmare; this young and weak-willed boy was certainly the one Soul Edge had possessed seven years ago. Raphael thought he would now end his misery by killing him then take Soul Edge. This Evil Sword wouldn't be able to possess him since he was not weak like this boy. He advanced and told him:

-You're too weak for that… aren't you?

Suddenly the young man got on his feet and shouted, with a powerful voice Raphael hadn't expected, as he took the giant sword from the floor where it was stuck and lifted it with only one hand.

-You conceited wretched human!

Raphael almost backed off in surprise but kept his cool, he simply widened his eyes and lifted his head a little in surprise then made a confident smile and took his fighting stance. Finally, he would met Nightmare in battle!

-En garde!

The young man angrily stated as he looked at Raphael with an intense hating gaze, holding his sword above his head:

-I will show you… the greatest nightmare! Offer yourself to the unending darkness!

Unimpressed, Raphael replied:

-I'm not here to play. Are you done?

Nightmare shouted as he swung his enormous sword above his head:

-My thirst is endless! You shall become my nourishment!

He then moved toward Raphael and swung his sword at him. Raphael had difficulties to understand how this man could swing that monstrous sword around like that and he concentrated to avoid all the strikes that monster could give him while trying to hit Nightmare with his rapier. A hit from that sword would be deadly.

Raphael succeeded in wounding Nightmare and stated with a proud smirk:

-You cannot go against my blade.

But the young man only looked at him with even more hate in his green and strangely golden eyes and didn't seem to suffer from the wound. Raphael thought he should at least have winced from it, but Nightmare didn't seem to even have felt it, except for his changing expression. Raphael succeeded in slashing his adversary three times again but it never seemed to hurt Nightmare yet the wounds were not that small…

-Die! Even beasts know when to give up!

But suddenly Nightmare slashed at Raphael and this time Raphael didn't have time to dodge; he got hit on the hip and fell on the ground some feet farther from Nightmare who seemed to invoke some dark forces.

-Blood, darkness… come unto me!

Raphael groaned in pain and evaded Nightmare's next strike by rolling on the ground to his right. The impact of the strike broke the stone floor, sending bits of rocky floor on Raphael. Raphael quickly got up again, ignoring his wound and threw himself at Nightmare before the monster had time to disengage his sword from the ground.

-Coup… de grâce!

Nightmare received a thrusting blow to his left shoulder; this time he grunted and grimaced in pain but took his sword and slashed at Raphael who swiftly threw himself on the ground to dodge the powerful sword. But while he was getting up, Nightmare quickly thrust Soul Edge toward him and impaled him in the chest, sending Raphael tumbling some feet away. Blood was flowing from his wound but in spite of the pain, Raphael didn't wince; it wasn't very deep so he got a hold of himself and looked at Nightmare with a defiant and arrogant gaze. He got on his feet again and tried to thrust his rapier into the monster. But Nightmare waited for his attack; he evaded the weapon and grabbed Raphael's arm, bringing him toward him and into his sword, thrusting it into Raphael's stomach, deeper than the last strike.

-Arrrgh!

Raphael grunted in pain and fell but he still had the reflex to roll again to avoid the mortal strike Nightmare had for him. As he laid on the ground, he looked again at his adversary with a resolute air. He tried to get up again, but fell down; his wounds hurt too much. He rolled away again from Nightmare's strike and tried again to get up. As he painfully got up, Nightmare swiftly grabbed him with his giant monstrous hand and slammed him on the wall. Raphael stabbed the monstrous hand still holding him with his rapier; Nightmare let him go and dropped him on the floor but told him:

-It doesn't matter… how much you struggle! This is the end! Let darkness take you!

Raphael's vision was beginning to blur and the floor was beginning to move. Raphael knew he didn't have much time to defeat Nightmare before he would lose consciousness. So he got up again to launch himself at his enemy while yelling some battle cry to boost himself. He thrust his rapier at Nightmare's thigh but Nightmare slashed him back on the chest and Raphael fell down again, groaning. Nightmare came toward him and slashed at him again while Raphael was still down. Nightmare screamed and began to slash the fencer again and again, spilling Raphael's blood everywhere.

-Bloodbath!

Nightmare grabbed him again with his monstrous claw and slammed him repeatedly on the wall before he threw him down violently on the floor. Raphael groaned in pain as he was beaten almost senseless by Nightmare but never looked at him with fear or regret, he was too proud for this. Each time Nightmare looked into his eyes, he saw courage and determination and this defiance infuriated him. So he beat him more.

-Suffer!

Raphael tried to rise again but his wounds were too painful and he was too weak from the blood loss. He looked at Nightmare who was about to give him the final blow and gave him a determined gaze, showing him he would never give up or never beg. Nightmare told him in a sinister tone as he was still holding his sword above him:

-I shall share with you… my darkness!

Raphael tried to get out of Nightmare's soon to be strike trajectory but could not. His mind was determined to continue fighting but his body would not listen anymore. Suddenly, Nightmare froze with his sword in the air, ready to strike, but not acting. Raphael wondered what was happening yet he knew he had to seize his chance, he would not have another opportunity like that! Yet he felt too weak to act… But he suddenly thought about Amy, she was waiting for him at home, he could not die here. He would not die here! He murmured his daughter's name as he gathered all his remaining strength to get up and gave one last strike toward Nightmare while the monster was strangely frozen. He succeeded in hitting the giant eye and suddenly heard Nightmare scream an horrible cry of agony. Raphael staggered and fell down as he heard Nightmare fleeing while letting go an atrocious cry, then he lost consciousness.

After his defeat, Raphael didn't really remember anything. He remembered he stayed on his back for some time, having difficulties to move and even to breathe because he suffered too much. But the suffering calmed itself after some time and he suddenly had the impression he was not really there in his body, he seemed to be detached from the suffering and the physical pain. He remembered looking at the blue sky, the sun was bright, a bird flew above him and he thought about Amy. Since it was about supper time, he wondered what she had eaten for supper. He didn't know why he thought such a stupidity, such a minor and futile thing, he may already have begun to be delirious.

Then his memory faded and he remembered leaning on a window in a corridor while he was trying to get out of there, feeling an horrible pain in his stomach, in his chest, everywhere. But he didn't know how he rose on his feet and walked over there.

Then it became dark again and he remembered he was already on his horse, weakly holding on to it, laid limply on his horse as it was riding away from there. The suffering he was feeling was unbearable and he cried in pain while galloping. He didn't care about keeping his composure, nobody was there, so he cried; he cried for his sufferings and for his humiliating failure. He no more had the arrogant and proud attitude he had when he entered the castle.

Raphael didn't remember most of his trip back home, he thought the horse must have known the way back because he didn't remember being conscious at all. He woke up on his bed, while servants were talking around him and he found out he was totally bloodied on his chest, his wounds were deep and he still suffered unbearable pain. But he was finally back home to Amy. To Amy which he… infected. Maybe he should not have come back, she would still be human today… but who would have taken care of her then? Who would have loved her? The servants didn't seem to care about her at all. Raphael noticed this the day he found out that they left her alone to take care of him. It infuriated him deeply. Amy needed him. He was right to come back to her, it was Nightmare's fault that he got infected, so he would make this Siegfried Schtauffen pay for his daughter and him. It was all this man's fault, not his.

Raphael finally reached Ostrheinsburg castle for the second time. But this time it was night time because Raphael would not want to feel weak in front of his sworn enemy. As he reached the castle, Raphael's nervousness had somehow calmed down; this time he would not come foolhardily and recklessly. He wasn't afraid but he was careful. He knew there could be dangers and that he was not invincible. He was probably better at fighting than before and if he met Nightmare, he knew his combat style, so he was more prepared, but he would still use caution while exploring the castle… The perspective of leaving the castle beaten and humiliated once more scared him still. Raphael looked at the castle and noticed the drawbridge was up. Last time he came, it was down, someone had lifted it up, and so someone came here. Since the castle was completely surrounded by a river and he probably was not good enough to swim the distance, he wondered how he would go inside the castle and turned around it with his horse to try to find a way. He found a raft. A big raft, very well built, on his side of the river. It was luck; he didn't know who left that there but he would use it as well. He tied his horse to a tree and jumped on the raft to get to the other side and reach the castle. He still wondered who raised the drawbridge and kept on his guards.

Suddenly, Raphael felt being watched; he only had time to duck before someone slashed where he was before and landed in front of him. The mysterious attacker seemed dressed like a samurai. He was wearing some kind of octopus mask and had a katana and a banner in his back. He addressed Raphael holding out his hand and holding his weapon on the other hand.

-Thou should giveth me those evil shards thou possess!

-And you also have something of interest that you should give me; your sword! answered Raphael as he glanced greedily at the katana the samurai held. It felt like Soul Edge. Raphael wanted it; so he unsheathed his rapier and prepared to fight while the samurai replied, holding his katana with his two hands above him:

-Overconfidence is the greatest enemy. A raging fire becomes dying embers.

Even if Raphael knew the man was right about overconfidence, he arrogantly replied:

-Overconfidence is mostly a danger for you, so do not take any chances and give me your sword at once!

-Heaven's net is wide but lets nothing through.

-What are you talking about?

Raphael already wasn't sure about the meaning of the ember statement yet he didn't really care but now this was really perplexing. As if not already confusing, the man began to repeat the same word over again:

-Iza iza iza iza iza!

The samurai then began to spin on his sword and jumped toward Raphael who evaded this strange attack while trying to slash the mysterious man.

-Nothing is as it seems. Suffering of the ages cometh in infinite forms.

-Who are you? You're starting to annoy me.

Suddenly the man stopped his spinning attack and took a normal fighting stance.

-I feel thy anger! It is I, Yoshimitsu! I have arrived! Announce thy name!

Raphael understood this bit at least and bowed before his adversary while he presented himself.

-I am Raphael Sorel, Lord of the Night!

He might as well use the nickname Walachia's peasants gave him.

-Let us duel! Thou shalt be slain… my apologies!

Suddenly the man began to say strange things again.

-Namu, namu, namu… Namu!

Raphael thought the samurai must be preparing another strange attack so he threw himself at the man who parried his strike before replying with a kick.

-Evil spirit, begone! Thou shalt breathe thy last! I shall assist thy suicide!

-Do not delude yourself, wretched fool! If someone should die here, it's you!

-Those without courage oppress the weak.

-That is true, but I hope you're not referring to me, I do not lack courage! Even if I may oppress the weak. And the strong. Anybody.

-I shall show the errors of thy way!

-What a joke!

Suddenly a young girl jumped on the raft. She had a crazy glint in her eyes.

-Can I join? Please? Please? A little bird told me two newcomers were here, I had to greet you! Well, in fact, I had to tell you that you two are not allowed to be here! Now, I'll just tear you limb from limb!

-Storm and stress cometh from all direction, stated the crazy samurai who stood a little farther from the others.

Raphael didn't listen to the samurai's rantings while he answered the girl:

-I don't find your humour amusing. I think it's time for you to disappear!

He wanted to get rid of her to continue his fight with the crazy samurai. He launched himself at the girl and tried to kick her into the water.

-Me? No! It's you who don't belong in this place! You know, three's a crowd! Out of the way!

She tried to hit Raphael with one strike from the sharp hoop she held as a weapon but he evaded it while the samurai still stated something bizarre before he advanced toward them and tried to hit both Raphael and the girl with his katana.

-A mighty bolt of lightning travels in many directions.

As Raphael tried to evade the samurai's strike, the girl hit him again with her weapon and Raphael fell into the water. She then cheerfully said:

-Okay, let's move on to the next one!

While the raft continued its way on the water, leaving Raphael behind, the samurai looked toward Raphael who had emerged and was now choking from the water swallowed, as if not knowing if he should do something but the girl interrupted and told him:

-Don't worry, I'll take care of him right after I took care of you!

The man turned his attention to her.

-And I shalt take care of thou now! Thou art the one I searcheth! Shame on thee! Repent! I cameth here because thou hast killed one of my own! My clan members cry out for vengeance! The Manjitou ninja clan will always stay together and defend or avenge its comrades! Thou shalt have no mercy! Prepare thyself! Naaaaaamuuuuuuuu!

The raft continued floating into the current and entered a tunnel. Raphael, who stopped choking, could not see or hear anymore what happened between those two strange persons. They seemed to have something going on between them.

-I shall let them fight among themselves. It seems I was wrong, I thought the man was a samurai but he was a ninja… The young girl seemed like some sort of guardian to this place, so there may be something to search for… It seems the castle isn't abandoned at all. I shall try to find Nightmare!

Raphael swam on the other side of the river and reached a place where he could climb, with some difficulties, unto the drawbridge. He climbed and entered the castle at last to search for Nightmare. He first went where Nightmare was last time and reached the chapel; nobody was there. As he walked toward where he fell down last time, he saw that his blood had stained the floor that had now reddish spots, a big red spot was still where he had laid in his blood puddle for some times after his defeat at the hands of Nightmare. The blood really imbued the stone floor, tainting it a pinkish red shade while marking this event forever. Raphael leaned on it and touched it with his hand.

-When I still had red blood… When I was human…

He looked around; he didn't notice sooner but the blood spots seemed to have stained all the way he walked back outside like if it was a warning to not come back again. But it had the opposite effect on Raphael, it enraged him; it reminded him of his sufferings at the hands of Nightmare, he wanted even more to kill that wretched monster!

He searched the castle again and while he visited the basement, he found the remains of some sort of ritual. A bloody ritual, as the remains of the victims of this ceremony seemed to be piled up in the corner. All children. Raphael was troubled by this horrible sight. Seeing the kind of victims used perturbed him greatly.

-This is disgusting…

But he knew from his knowledge of the occult what this kind of rituals were for: it was either for eternal life, for resurrection or for beauty.

-I don't think beauty was really required here… So it must have been for one of the other reasons. Maybe Nightmare really was killed by someone… Me or the others… Even though I am truly beginning to think that I had nothing to do with his death… but anyway it doesn't matter who did it since Nightmare seems to have been restored to life. This will give me the chance to truly kill him myself! Zasalamel told me I was one of the few who could… It shall be me, I shall kill this Siegfried Schtauffen once and for all and avenge Amy and me!

Raphael glanced at the young victims of the ritual.

-…and those other victims…

Raphael then left the room a little shaken by what he saw. He continued to inspect the castle and found an area that possessed no evil energy at all. It was strange because the castle was filled with evil. The place smelled evil everywhere. Except there.

-Somebody came here to purify the place… but could not continue it seems… Those with the Holy Stone? Are they here? Maybe they didn't return to China but got killed here… after they purified this small place…

Raphael was really questioning himself and found out he had more and more questions but not enough answers. He angrily exclaimed:

-Where is this damned Nightmare?

Suddenly the young girl who attacked him and the ninja on the raft appeared at the end of the corridor. She cheerfully told him:

-You're looking for my master, Nightmare? He's gone for now! You'll have to come back… unless I can do anything for you? I know what Nightmare would do to you; I can do it for him!

She made a crazy smile and began to tumble toward Raphael.

-So you are Nightmare's servant? asked Raphael holding his rapier in front of him.

She stopped tumbling and answered with some pride in her eyes:

-Yes! I work for the great Nightmare! I am a loyal servant to him! But like I said before, you don't belong here! He doesn't need you! So go away! Or stay forever… which could also do.

-Where you the one who did the resurrection ritual? If so, you're disgusting!

The girl didn't seem to understand Raphael's revolt.

-Why are you being such a goody-goody? Well, I did it in part. Some man told me to bring victims to him and he would revive my master!

-Who was this man?

-I dunno. Some man.

-You don't know?

Raphael asked that with some incredulity.

-No, I dunno. Who cares? Nightmare is revived, that is all that count!

-Who killed him?

-I dunno.

-Don't you know anything? asked Raphael with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

-There is a lot of things I dunno like… I'm a little shy to ask that… but… can I kill you? Please?

-Are you crazy or what?

-I dunno. What do you think? Hey! I know! Let's dance!

Tira began to make pirouettes again toward Raphael who had understood by now that this girl was completely crazy and there was nothing to do with her, so he advanced toward her with his rapier in his hand.

-What a buffoon… Well then, let us dance!

Tira cheerfully exclaimed:

-Alright!

-Allow me to… entertain you, stated Raphael while making hand mills with his rapier.

Tira suddenly stopped coming toward him but not by fear, she had something to tell him.

-Let's see you dance! By the way, I'm Tira. If we are to dance together we should get better acquainted, don't you think?

-Well, then, Tira…

Raphael stated her name with some contempt in his voice.

-… I shall add you to my list of relatives.

-Oh Thank you! Thank you! Wow! We are becoming very close!

-You don't get it, I hate my relatives.

-I killed mine! stated Tira with a big smile, like if she did better than Raphael and won some sort of contest.

-You are completely crazy! How pitiful! I think this place truly have an influence on the sanity of those who come here. I didn't meet one sane person today… I should get out of here as fast as I can!

-You don't want to stay? You don't want to dance anymore?

Tira suddenly pouted and told Raphael:

-I don't need you. You're no fun.

-I am not amused either. So let's get this over with. Die already!

Raphael struck at her but Tira quickly dodged out of the way, her voice suddenly changed and became more raspy:

-I'll cut your heart out!

Raphael defiantly answered:

-You're too weak to stop me.

Tira advanced toward him and swung her eiserne drossel vertically at him but Raphael evaded it while thrusting at her with his rapier. He wounded her right leg and Tira grunted in pain and growled. She screamed while preparing to attack.

-You deserve the most painful death imaginable! I'll tear you apart!

She swung her weapon at him again but the corridor was high enough but not very large so Tira had some difficulties handling her weapon there. Since the strike was horizontal this time, the loop hit the walls and made sparks with the stone walls while slowing her weapon's momentum. Raphael parried her weak strike by putting his rapier in front of him. Raphael didn't have this close quarter problem and launched another attack at her.

-Time to perish!

Tira evaded the strike by making a backflip. But she really was upset with the close quarter fighting conditions.

-I don't like this. Stay away! You irritate me.

Raphael attacked again and hit Tira on her left arm, transpiercing her arm from one side to the other. Tira let go a small piercing cry; she had enough of this corridor so she turned around and fled. Raphael began to run after her, swinging violently his rapier at her.

-Don't think, that you can flee!

-Don't bother me! You pest!

They ran for a while in the castle's corridors until the young girl ran to the highest tower and threw herself into the river. Raphael stopped on the tower's ramparts and leaned on it to see if she got out of the water. But a flock of raven suddenly flew by and obscured his view. When they finished passing, Raphael didn't know if the girl had escaped or not. He cursed the annoying birds and began to get out of the tower. He had nothing more to do here. Nightmare was not here and he had enough of this damned castle. He would have to go search in China now for the Holy Stone. Assuming the users of the stone had not died here…


	9. The pirate and the aristocrat

Raphael wondered how he should go to China; it may be faster by sea but he feared being stuck on a ship again for many days. Since last time where he almost lost control on the Onda di Mares, he had some fear travelling by sea. To be stuck on a ship was making him nervous now, almost like some kind of claustrophobia.

The trip by land would give him more freedom for his occasional drinks. And while he would travel by land, he should also be able to ask about the Holy Stone, Soul Edge or Nightmare. He shall go to China on his trusty mount then. Having made up his mind, he began to ride toward east. He travelled through Poland again, through Ukraine, Russia…

Then winter came and Raphael headed south where the weather was warmer. He intended to travel south of the Caspian Sea through Persia toward east to reach China. But as he travelled, he felt more and more exhausted. He hoped he didn't catch some illness, some flu, pneumonia or something because since Russia, he was really beginning to feel tired. He often was exhausted more than he should and it wasn't only the tiredness of the trip; each day he went to sleep all worn out. But since it wasn't too bothering for now, Raphael wasn't really worried and kept going. It may end by itself.

While crossing the Persian desert during night time, he sensed something evil. It was some evil energy resembling Soul Edge's power. He quickly headed with his horse toward where it emanated and while going into some ravine to get there, he suddenly got ambushed. Seven lizardmen got out from their hiding places and attacked him. It was the first time Raphael saw those creatures he read about, but he didn't have time to observe them; one of the lizardmen violently slashed his horse and the mount fell dead while Raphael was still on it. He tumbled down in the sand, quickly rolled back on his feet and unsheathed his rapier to fight back those monsters.

-Worthless dogs! You killed my mount! Fear my wrath!

He launched himself at the nearest lizardman and killed him from one swift thrust through the heart. He turned around and beheaded a second.

-I'm in a very foul mood! Feel this!

Raphael fought against the lizardmen but he was still exhausted and had more difficulties than normally to do his moves or to catch his breath. He already had killed three but four still remained and he was getting really tired even though he tried not to show it. He worriedly wondered if he would be able to kill them all.

Suddenly a man came to his help by jumping from the cliff and struck at one lizardman with his nunchaku.

-You're going down!

The man got rid of the lizardman then went to another.

-Eat this!

This surprising arrival gave Raphael some time to catch his breath; he then continued to fight alongside the stranger. The man seemed really into the fight, he kicked and struck at one lizard after another, never stopping or slowing down.

-It doesn't matter… how many you bring! You're all going to die!

Raphael slashed fiercely at the monsters having regained some of his strength.

-Worthless dogs… learn your place!

In the end, Raphael had killed four lizardmen while the stranger had killed three. The stranger kicked the body of one of the lizardmen and told him scornfully:

-Heh, can't get up?

-You fools never had a chance. How absurd, stated Raphael on a haughty tone while taking a proud stance.

He then turned toward the man who helped him; the man seemed Asian. He was dressed with very stylish white clothes and had black hair with a long lock of hair in front and side whiskers. Raphael politely bowed to the man and thanked him for his help even though he was kind of upset to have needed some.

-Merci beaucoup, your help was quite appreciated. …But I could have beaten them all by myself.

-I didn't say the contrary. But I hate those freaks. I wanted to beat 'em too!

-You hate them?

-Yeah. They're part of the crazy freaks that killed my crew! They're part of the same damned gang…

-Your crew? You are far from sea here…

-Yeah, but it was some years ago… Those monsters came to my ship with that freak Astaroth and slaughtered my crew! All my crew! My sworn brother and all! I wanna kill them and mostly that damn Astaroth since then!

-Who is Astaroth?

-A damn golem. Made by a crazy cult. Their damn temple is here and Astaroth is hidin' in it! I'm gonna destroy that freak once and for all!

-A golem? In a temple? So that must be the evil presence I sensed…

-Yeah. Must be. You sensed it? They worshipped Ares. The golem was created with a piece of Soul Edge or somethin'… Well, revived. I destroyed him once and the cult revived him with the help of a Soul Edge shard. But he killed all the members of this cult in a rage and now the temple is a ruin. I came once. I saw the last crazy priest… He told me and I killed him. I didn't find the golem last time but now he's inside, I know it! I followed him for too long and those lizardmen just corroborate my doubts!

Raphael observed the man, he also emanated Soul Edge energy. But on a lesser scale than the place where he was going. That was strange. Raphael asked the Asian man:

-You know Soul Edge?

-Yeah.

-Do you want the piece of Soul Edge the golem probably has?

-No. I just wanna destroy him.

-So you are now heading toward this evil temple to destroy the golem and you do not want the Soul Edge shard? asked Raphael, a little surprised.

-No. I just want to destroy that freak Astaroth.

-I am also heading toward this place but for a different reason. I want the Soul Edge shard the monster has. What would you say if we travelled together to this temple and got rid of this golem together?

Raphael felt he was too weak to fight such a creature alone, he needed this man's help and since the man wanted to kill the golem, they could go together.

-You wanna come with me?

-Yes, we could go together to the temple.

Raphael then presented himself and bowed again.

-I am Raphael Sorel. I am pleased to meet you.

The man slightly bowed his head and presented himself too.

-I'm Maxi. Okay, that's good, we could go together.

-Very well, monsieur Maxi, you get your revenge on the golem, I get the Soul Edge fragment.

-Okay, man. That's fine. Good deal!

Raphael looked at Maxi a little surprised and embarrassed then told him on a haughty tone:

-You should address me as monsieur Sorel, not man, it is too vulgar.

-I'll call you Raphael then, not monsieur Sorel, it's too snobbish.

-Raphael is too familiar.

-Well, call me Maxi, not monsieur Maxi and we're even. I could have called you Raph…

-Non, not that!

-Raphy? asked Maxi with a taunting smile.

Raphael sighed.

-Raphael shall do.

He thought: I can't ask for more from the likes of him… After all, this man doesn't seem too good-mannered… as are most sailors… But he does dress well…

Raphael took his bag that was still hanging to his dead horse and began to walk alongside Maxi.

While they walked toward the temple, Raphael observed Maxi. The Soul Edge aura intrigued him: It didn't felt like any other corrupted aura; the aura seemed concentrated into one single spot, not flowing into the entire body. It was strange… While he observed him more intensely, Raphael realized that Maxi wasn't really corrupted but seemed to have a piece of Soul Edge inside of him. Raphael could now clearly sense it. He would like to get his hands on it, but the man just saved his life; he could not jump on him to get it…

On their way to the temple, they met another group of lizardmen and quickly dispatched them.

-That was fun! Right, Raphael? exclaimed Maxi while jumping in excitement.

Maxi looked at Raphael with a confident and excited smile. Raphael smiled back with a self-assured smirk.

-Yes! What a joke! They were pathetic!

In fact, Raphael was truly exhausted, he wished there were no more of these monsters. But he still tried not to show it and had succeeded well: He had done pretty good in the fight.

Suddenly, Maxi eagerly exclaimed again:

-C'mon, there's more!

Raphael glanced at the lizardmen coming toward them. He silently muttered some curse words, sighed and tried not to look tired as he advanced toward them with his rapier drawn. He fought with all his might, but this time at the end of the fight, he couldn't hide his exhaustion anymore and fell on his knees, panting. Maxi came to his side and asked him with some concern:

-You okay? You look tired… You really think you can keep up with me? You still wanna come?

Maxi's remark to keep up with him insulted Raphael. Maxi seemed meaning well but to be the weak one and be looked at that way, was really insulting for the proud man.

-pff…pff… Yes… It's just that… I think I am sick… I feel tired since a while… I must begin some kind of flu or something…

Maxi answered:

-Man, this sucks. Sickness didn't choose the right time for you, heh?

Two hours later, they finally reached the ruins of the temple; a feeling of bloodlust permeated the ruin. They both could sense they were now deep into an evil area. Soul Edge aura was strong and Raphael felt his blood lust awaken. It was still weak, so he tried to push it aside. As he was concentrating to calm himself, Maxi addressed him:

-Yeah! Now we're to the good stuff! The real fight! Are you ready, Raphael-san?

Raphael looked at him with surprise. Maxi then told him:

-You know what 'san' means, do you?

-Yes… I think it is the polite form of addressing someone in Japanese… Am I right?

-Totally. So are you happy?

-Yes, Maxi-san. Merci. But you should have done it sooner.

-Didn't want to.

Maxi went inside the ruins. He didn't tell his ally but Raphael first attitude toward the 'man' calling thing had annoyed him, Raphael seemed too haughty for his tastes and he was not the kind to bow in front of anyone. Now that he knew him more, Raphael deserved to be addressed with more respect.

Raphael murmured, still baffled at Maxi's reply: You're quite the rude one… Scum.

When he entered, Maxi was there, holding a torch he just lit. They walked for some time through the remains of the temple, noticing the brutal destruction the place had been subjected to with the statues destroyed, the furniture completely wrecked, everything on the tables and cupboards was now spilled all over the place, the corpses of the priests were still laying everywhere, slowly decomposing, when suddenly, lizardmen attacked them again. They quickly got rid of them but after the fight, Raphael leaned on the wall; he seemed exhausted.

-What is it? asked Maxi. You're still tired?

-… A little… But I will be alright… Just give me a moment…

Raphael didn't tell him that aside from his exhaustion, he was also feeling his bloodlust rising again. The place really disturbed him; he had to fight his vampire instincts to keep going with the deal he had agreed with Maxi, because he needed him to get the golem's shard, but Maxi's shard also really bothered him, it was just another temptation right under his nose.

The fact that he was tired for some reason may also lower his will to fight this evil around, infesting his soul. Ostrheinsburg had the same evil aura, yet Raphael didn't sense that bloodlust rising inside of him, but he was not tired at the time. He very well knew that sick persons are less resistant both physically and mentally.

After a while, Raphael succeeded in calming his thirst again and told Maxi he felt better. He was kind of humiliated to look like a weakling in front of this man though. Maxi was acting all tough and cocky and it annoyed Raphael who couldn't look as confident as him. They continued exploring the temple.

They arrived to a great room. Giant statues of Ares or other deities were also destroyed and the pieces were scattered around the room. Everything seemed destroyed in it like in the other rooms but water flooded most of the place, which was strange since they were in a desert but there must be some underground river. A monstrous creature holding an enormous axe stood on a platform in the middle of it. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself but they were too far to hear. Maxi turned toward Raphael and told him:

-Look, ma… huh, Raphael-san, I'll get the golem! This match is mine! I insist on that! It's my fight and nobody gets in my way… nobody! Thank you for your help with the other monsters but I keep the golem!

Raphael was surprised to be pushed away like that.

-What? But if I don't help you, I won't be able to keep my part of the bargain!

-You already did it. You helped me against the dangers other than this freak. After I finish him, you can take the shard. For now, just sit and enjoy the show. You need to rest. This should be a good match.

-…Well then, take heed… Do not disappoint me. You'd better make this worth my while and make it an entertaining match, answered back Raphael as some kind of encouragement but also showing his frustration for feeling useless and be put aside.

-Heh, this should be good! Just watch!

Maxi threw himself at Astaroth

-Hey, freak! Remember me? Let's finish this!

The golem turned toward him and replied while swinging his great axe above him:

-Filthy maggot! Want me to tear you apart?

Maxi advanced toward the monster while spinning his nunchaku.

-Come on! You're going down! Revenge will be mine!

Astaroth brandished his axe above him and shouted:

-Time to slaughter!

He then began to run toward Maxi.

-Rain of blood… shall rain down today!

As the two clashed and fought, Raphael sighed and sat on the remains of one of the statues. He was still upset to be pushed aside from the fight, it was not his style to hide behind, but despite being slightly insulted, he understood Maxi's thirst for revenge. He would be the same with Nightmare. And he was still really tired. If Maxi needed him, he would just have to call his name. But nevertheless, he was still upset and wasn't in the mood to enjoy the fight. He muttered in a sulky mood:

-…How boring…

The fight going on was really intense but Raphael watched without much enthusiasm. He yawned and looked at the room.

-So this place was a temple? An Ares temple? How interesting…

He then lifted his head and looked at the ceiling.

-Humm… There are quite lovely bats here…

Raphael yawned again and looked back at the fight while leaning his chin on his hand, looking annoyed. Maxi and the golem were violently fighting each other.

-Lemme smack you around some! Dammit!

-Outta my face, freak! Wanna get knocked out?

-Humpf! The level of conversation is not very high around here… muttered Raphael, in need to criticize.

Maxi was jumping around and hitting the giant repeatedly with his nunchaku, swiftly moving around him and never giving him a chance to strike.

-Stop moving around! It's irritating!

-Hoo… acha!

Maxi launched at the golem with a kick.

-Hoo… hokekyo!

-Stop screaming! It's irritating!

-You're never satisfied, freak! Here, this is for Kyam!

Maxi slammed his nunchaku on the golem's head, sending shards of rock everywhere. Astaroth suddenly grabbed Maxi's leg and threw him away. Maxi fell and tumbled in the rumbles around as the golem laughed.

Astaroth suddenly became aware of Raphael's presence. He hadn't noticed him before and then told Maxi who was painfully trying to get up while cursing the golem:

-You brought a friend? I'll kill him! Just like I killed your other friends! Hahahahaha!

Astaroth ran toward Raphael and shouted at him:

-Don't you move… I'm gonna squeeze the life out of you!

Raphael looked at him with a bored expression as Astaroth was running toward him.

-Humpf! I don't see why you bother coming here. You are not even worth facing me.

-You pretentious fool… said Astaroth as he was lifting his enormous axe over his head to smash the condescending vampire.

But Raphael swiftly got up from his place and avoided the killing smash. But he didn't reply. Astaroth was disappointed.

-Hey… at least put up a fight!

-I cannot… It is not my fight.

Astaroth struck again at Raphael and smashed the place where Raphael stood just second before. Raphael spoke again to him:

-I cannot fight you, but I shall give you an advice: Grace, is of utmost importance during duels. You should try to acquire some. Your lack of grace is revolting!

While Raphael was gracefully avoiding Astaroth's strikes, Maxi got up and ran toward them. When he arrived, he frenetically struck Astaroth with his nunchaku before he hit him with a powerful uppercut, sending the golem into the air. Maxi then jumped and gave a powerful blazing kick to Astaroth as he was falling down.

-Rising dragon of the Zodiac!

The golem was sent crashing into a wall and fell down with a loud noise. Maxi then turned toward Raphael and told him with a proud smile:

-How's that? Heh, I look pretty good, huh?

-Extraordinary. I'm quite impressed, answered Raphael on a somewhat cold tone which Maxi didn't seem to mind. Raphael was indeed really impressed by Maxi's powerful kick but he was still in a bad mood and he was now also jealous. Maxi then said:

-Except, he did get kind of distracted by you… I didn't fight him all by myself… But he's destroyed, that's what matters. He finally paid for my crew!

Maxi then went toward Astaroth who was almost completely shattered into pieces. He kicked some pieces away and told him:

-Hurts, doesn't it? That's what it's like to lose. Your luck ran out… when you messed with me.

He rummaged through the remains of the golem and found the evil shard. He took it and came back toward Raphael to whom he casually threw the shard.

-Want a piece? You got it.

Raphael caught the shard and smiled. It was a big shard. Bigger than those he already had. The shard was really glowing into his hands and he felt invigorated by it. His tiredness seemed to suddenly disappear. That was what he needed! While holding the shard, Raphael glanced at Maxi and sensed the Soul Edge shard in him again. He needed that shard as well.

He stared at Maxi for some time, trying to figure out what he should do. Maxi had been his ally for this and probably saved his life in the first fight, he couldn't betray him like that…

However it was a Soul Edge shard that Maxi had in him… a really valuable thing… And he had been quite rude and insulting sometimes. To be cast aside from the fight and look like a weakling was really hard to swallow for Raphael.

But he was not weak anymore and there was another Soul Edge shard just beside him, why wouldn't he take it? His red eyes narrowed while looking at Maxi who was walking out of the room and an evil glint appeared in them. He suddenly addressed Maxi:

-Where are you going?

Maxi was surprised by the question.

-I'm going outside. I have nothin' else to do here.

He added: …I thought after I avenged my crew, that I could die without regret, but I still have somethin' to do… I'd like to recover my memory; I lost some part of it when…

Raphael coldly interrupted him:

-Humpf! What do I care, of your motivations…

-What? asked Maxi who was even more surprised by that insensitive reply before Raphael added:

-I need your shard also.

-Huh? What shard?

-The Soul Edge shard you have inside your body. I need that shard. I shall take it.

Raphael was walking toward Maxi while unsheathing his rapier. His eyes seemed strangely more reddish than before.

-Wowowo… Calm down, man! Don't be mad. I think you're referring to the magical thing a healer put inside my body to heal me. I wasn't sure it was a Soul Edge shard but it can't be removed. I won't let you take it. You got one, aren't you already happy?

-I want more and I shall take yours by force.

-You're crazy, man!

-Have you still no manners? I told you not to call me man! I shall take that shard now!

-Is that it? Then I guess we can't settle this the easy way. Too bad. Your loss.

Maxi prepared for the fight and took his fighting stance. But he tried to reason with Raphael one more time, trying to dissuade him from the fight.

-Look man, just think before you act stupid… Are you sure you really wanna do this? You're not that strong and if you try to fight me, I can't promise… that you'll live…

Raphael gazed at him with an angry look.

-Do not delude yourself, wretched fool! My blade, has no equal. You will have no chance to strike because I am not weak anymore! My strength have returned and I shall kill you now!

Maxi replied with a confident sneer:

-Well, you certainly talk big. You think you can really stop me?

-Ten seconds… Ten seconds and you shall be dead.

-Not a chance!

Raphael slowly advanced toward Maxi brandishing his rapier threateningly and Maxi saw the madness in his ally's reddish eyes.

-Don't think that you can flee… stated Raphael on a controlled but threatening note.

-My, my, aren't we calm? Humpf! Didn't want to. Don't need to. You should quit now… if you want to live.

Raphael didn't listen to him; he looked at him intensely with his glowing red eyes, obsessively gazing at him and stated in an eager tone:

-Well then, let us dance!

Raphael thrust at Maxi with his rapier aiming at his heart. The pirate evaded it at the last second and replied with a kick. Raphael received the kick on his face and tumbled down. He hurriedly got up and whirled toward Maxi, slashing him with his rapier on his right arm. Maxi replied with a strike of his nunchaku on Raphael's left leg. Raphael groaned and slashed again at Maxi who barely evaded the strike aimed at his face.

They continued fighting one another for a while when suddenly Maxi struck at Raphael's rapier and swiftly knocked it out of the vampire's hand. The weapon landed in the water some place farther and Maxi placed himself between Raphael and his blade.

-Now go home… you won't get a second chance!

Raphael looked at Maxi angrily and didn't hesitate, he didn't want to be caught defenseless like last time with Cervantes. He transformed into mist and disappeared. But he didn't do it to reach his rapier; he suddenly appeared behind Maxi and tried to grab him.

-If I can't get this shard one way, there may be other means… I shall get its power one way or another!

Raphael then tried to bite Maxi. Even if the shard was concentrated into one place on Maxi, his blood may hold some of the shard's power. And Raphael couldn't stand it no more; he needed blood.

-What are you doing, man? screamed Maxi, a little destabilized.

Maxi violently pushed back Raphael, thrusting his elbow into his stomach before the vampire had time to sink his fangs into his neck. He turned around and backed off while he looked at his ex-ally with horror and surprise.

-What are you, some kind of freak?

Raphael looked back at Maxi with clenched teeth; baring his vampire fangs completely while his gaze had become totally hateful. He didn't answer and threw himself at the pirate again. Maxi grabbed him before Raphael had a chance to seize him first and rolled on his back with the vampire before he threw him away with a kick. Raphael fell on his back, letting go a grunt of pain. He swiftly got on his feet again and turned toward Maxi, growling. Maxi still looked at him in disbelief while spinning his nunchaku around him.

-This isn't my day… man. One freak after another… But hey! I destroyed Astaroth! And I'll beat the hell outta you too!

Maxi jumped toward Raphael as Raphael was launching himself at him. They clashed together, Raphael trying furiously to grab him and bite his neck and Maxi trying to kick and slam him with his nunchaku. In the end, Maxi gave him a fast but strong strike between the neck and the shoulder.

-It's… over!

Raphael collapsed on the floor. Before he fainted, Raphael seemed to regain some sense; his eyes had lost their crazy gaze. But he fell before Maxi and cursed him:

-Damn you!

-Trust me, you never stood a chance.

Maxi looked at his now unconscious ex-partner with some disappointment and questioning.

-Heh, what a lunatic. I don't know if it's the temple that did this to you or your strange sickness but I don't need to know. You helped me with the lizardmen part, so I won't kill ya. But maybe this shard has not really helped either…

Maxi thought he remembered someone who had a similar story and may have been possessed by the shard or something and became crazy. He could not remember who it was but he thought that Raphael must have been possessed the same way. Raphael just received the shard and became crazy… Maxi also remembered that it was a strange urge to kill the priest last time that made him do so, probably because of his own Soul Edge fragment inside of him, influencing him. So it wasn't really Raphael's fault. He wondered if he should leave him the shard as promised since it was dangerous but Maxi didn't really want to burden himself with another shard. Especially if it made him become crazy as well.

-I'll keep my part of the bargain too and leave you the shard, even though I'm not sure if it's what turned you into a freak, but I have enough of the one inside of me. And this one you can't touch! It's like the hair!

Maxi put his hand on his head.

-Aww, man, you messed up my hair!

He quickly took out a comb from his pocket and began to comb his disheveled hair. He then turned away and began to walk toward the exit.

-Night, night don't let the bed bugs bite. See ya!

Maxi left the ruined temple, leaving Raphael unconscious and Astaroth into rumbles.

Raphael woke up some times later. He groaned and rubbed his painful neck and shoulder. At first, he wondered what happened then remembered:

-The shard… this man went away! Damn! …I wonder if he is not too far?

Raphael quickly went to get his rapier and ran to the exit, trying to catch Maxi but stopped running when he saw the bright sun outside the temple. He would not go outside in the desert during the day; the sun would be too dangerous. He had to wait at night to get out and walk as fast as he could to get to some shadowy place. He calculated that if he really kept walking without rest, he would be able to reach the city from where he came before dawn.

But for now, all he could do was to sit and wait until nightfall. His bloodlust had left him again but staying into this evil temple will not help to keep it down, it will soon be back…

-At least, he left me the golem's shard… I won't feel tired anymore…

The shard was still glowing brightly.

Raphael sat on the side of the corridor, took his Du Bellay's poetry book and read some poems.

_Quand je te dis adieu, pour m'en venir ici, / When I told you farewell to come here,_

_Tu me dis, mon La Haye, il m'en souvient encore : / You told me, my La Haye, I remember still:_

_Souvienne-toi, Bellay, de ce que tu es ore, / Remember, Bellay, of what you are,_

_Et comme tu t'en vas, retourne-t'en ainsi. / And like you go, come back this way._

_Et tel comme je vins, je m'en retourne aussi : / And like I came, I return too :_

_Hormis un repentir qui le coeur me dévore, / Save for a regret that my heart consumes,_

_Qui me ride le front, qui mon chef décolore, / That wrinkles my forehead, that my hat bleaches,_

_Et qui me fait plus bas enfoncer le sourcil. / And that makes me more low sink the eyebrow._

_Ce triste repentir, qui me ronge et me lime, / This sad regret, that eats me and files me,_

_Ne vient (car j'en suis net) pour sentir quelque crime, / Don't come (because I am clear of it) for feeling some crime,_

_Mais pour m'être trois ans à ce bord arrêté : / But to have three years at this edge halted :_

_Et pour m'être abusé d'une ingrate espérance, / And for having abused myself of an ingrate hope,_

_Qui pour venir ici trouver la pauvreté, / That for coming here finding poverty,_

_M'a fait (sot que je suis) abandonner la France. / Made me ( fool that I am) desert France._

As he read that poem, Raphael was mostly thinking about Amy instead of France. He regretted having left her.

Meanwhile in Walachia, the snow was gently falling and Amy was also reading poetry, Christine de Pisan's poetry.

_Seulette suis, sans ami demeurée / Alone am I, without a friend left_

_Seulette suis et seulette veut être, / Alone am I and alone want to be,_

_Seulette m'a mon doux ami laissée. / Alone has my sweet friend left me._

_Seulette suis, sans compagnon ni maître, / Alone am I, without companion nor master,_

_Seulette suis, dolente et courroucée, / Alone am I, suffering and angry,_

_Seulette suis, en langueur malaisée, / Alone am I, in languishing discomfort,_

_Seulette suis, plus que nulle égarée, / Alone am I, more than none lost,_

_Seulette suis, sans ami demeurée. / Alone am I, without a friend left._

_Seulette suis à huis ou à fenêtre, / Alone am I, at door or at window,_

_Seulette suis en un anglet muciée, / Alone am I in a corner hidden,_

_Seulette suis pour moi de pleurs repaître, / Alone am I for me of cries nourishes,_

_Seulette suis, dolente ou apaisée, / Alone am I, suffering or relieved,_

_Seulette suis, rien qui tant messiée, / Alone am I, nothing more fits me,_

_Seulette suis, en ma chambre enserrée, / Alone am I, in my room embraced,_

_Seulette suis, sans ami demeurée. / Alone am I, without a friend left._

_Seulette suit, partout et en tout aître, / Alone am I, everywhere and in every porch,_

_Seulette suis, que je marche ou je siée, /Alone am I, that I walk or I sit,_

_Seulette suis, plus qu'autre rien terrestre, / Alone am I, more than other terrestrial nothing,_

_Seulette suis, de chacun délaissée, / Alone am I, from each one abandoned,_

_Seulette suis, durement abaissée, / Alone am I, harshly lowered,_

_Seulette suis, souvent toute éplorée, / Alone am I, often all saddened,_

_Seulette suis, sans ami demeurée. / Alone am I, without a friend left._

_Princes, or est ma douleur commencée: / Princes, by then is my pain begun:_

_Seulette suis, de tout deuil menacée, / Alone am I, of all mourning threaten,_

_Seulette suis, plus teinte que morée, / Alone am I, more pale than vigorous,_

_Seulette suis, sans ami demeurée. / Alone am I, without a friend left._

Amy then closed her book, heaved a sigh and went to sleep. It was already late in the day.


	10. Into the Ming Empire

In the Persian town of Qazin, as the night was almost over, a ninja was jumping from roof to roof, looking for this demon the townspeople had talked about during the day who killed and completely drained the blood of a woman just last evening. She had been found dead in an alley at the beginning of the evening and the strange way she had lost all her blood terrified the people. They were talking about a demon biting the neck and drinking blood, so Taki, who happened to travel in the city, wanted to destroy that monster since she specialized in the destruction of demons.

As she jumped on one roof, she suddenly heard a scream, a woman's cry for help. She tried to locate the exact location of the scream and hurried toward the place.

From the roof, she suddenly saw her prey and his victim. A blond man was sucking loudly the blood of a woman while the woman seemed now unconscious or dead.

She took her shurikens and threw them at the man who received them all in his left arm, making him let go of his victim who fell down.

Raphael turned around to see who attacked him and saw a woman with a black ponytail, some kind of a mask in her face and very tight clothing, landing in the alley as she unsheathed her weapon.

Raphael had come back from the temple completely thirsty and obsessed with bloodlust because of the temple's evil aura and had begun hunting a victim as soon as he came back in the city. If his horse had not been killed, he would not have come back here because not knowing how long it would take crossing the desert, he just made a victim last evening to hold on for the trip, before he went to the temple. But he didn't know the temple would awaken his bloodlust that soon and he didn't have the choice to come back to the place of his previous crime since it was the nearest city he knew he could do on foot before the sun rose and burned him.

The woman walked toward him and seemed determined to confront him.

-I cannot ignore your evil deeds! You are the one who killed a woman yesterday and you still continue on your murdering rampage!

She stopped and gazed at Raphael who had taken out the shurikens from his arm and was holding it in pain as black blood was staining his clothes. The woman had hit some nerves on his arm and completely paralyzed it, he could not take his rapier and fight back. He looked at her with an angry and evil glare while he backed away. The ninja told him:

-How pitiful. You've fallen under the spell of the Evil Sword. You're tainted with evil energy and to add to it, you seem to have Soul Edge shards corrupting you further! Hand me those shards!

-Humpf! Just come and get them! answered Raphael defiantly fixing her while frowning, his head slightly bent down.

Taki looked at the arrogant monster then began to walk toward him with her kodachi in front of her. Suddenly Raphael's gaze brightened and he began to laugh evilly.

-Mwahahahaha… My turn now!

Raphael stood up straight, lifted his head proudly in a haughty stance and continued:

-Allow me to… entertain you.

The ninja didn't understand until she felt someone gripping her. Raphael's former victim had now risen as a minion and was doing as her master mentally ordered, taking care of the annoying newcomer. As Taki was busy trying to immobilize her opponent, Raphael told her:

-That is but a taste of my power. I have no time to deal with you. Adieu!

While his opponent was busy with the minion, Raphael disappeared into mist and got away.

He reappeared not far away since he couldn't do it farther and discretely slipped out of town. He stole a horse from a near farm and began to ride toward the next city.

-She completely paralyzed my arm, I shall have to heal it before I can fight again…

Raphael rode some time then found a spot to hide from the sun of the day. Had he not been caught by this annoying ninja, he may have hidden in the city until night. Travelling in open spaces like deserts was really annoying. He never knew when he would find a shelter and he could not permit himself to be stranded in the desert under the sun for too long. He never tried to check for how long he could stay under the sun without real damage but it was hurtful, so no need to find it. He thought about Amy who suffered so much when the sun rays barely hit her. Poor child… Will she get tougher one day or will it get worse for both of them? Another question about their condition that he could not answer. His tent was not too efficient against the sun's burning rays so he always put it in some shadowy place, just to make sure. The sun may not kill him inside it but it was still annoying and for now, he would have some trouble installing it with only one arm so he was glad to have found this shelter. Raphael stopped and took some rest while taking care of his wounded arm. When the night came, he continued toward China.

The trip had been uneventful for the rest of the way and he finally arrived in China. His arm was completely healed and he was now feeling well, except for this annoying tiredness coming back… It was still on a very low level but it had started like this last time… The shards only helped for a time…

So Raphael first went to the healer shop to buy remedy he knew would help against tiredness before it became too strong. He took everything; what he himself knew and was available here and what the shopkeeper recommended him; some Chinese medicine that Raphael was not familiar with. He didn't want to take any chance; he would try everything.

While questioning the people about the Holy Stone, Raphael learned that the ancient palace of the Ming Dynasty, that was now opened to public with its beautiful lotus garden, may hold the knowledge he sought. The palace had a private area that was the residence of the administrator of the place, an old general of the Ming Empire and this general had been named responsible of the mystery files and he was keeping all the written information about the occult subjects in his mansion.

Raphael went to see this place. When he entered the park, he was amazed at its beauty and stood in awe at the garden, admiring the many blossoms everywhere and the water-lilies floating on the tranquil waters that were surrounding the park and invading it, flowing under small bridges especially constructed to incite people strolling in the place to stop and admire the view… Small streams were flowing everywhere and their relaxing sound was really enjoyable. It made him forget his worries and his regrets. The only regret he had now was that he wished Amy could see that also. Maybe one day, he could take her to see it… or try to recreate such splendour in his own gardens… He stood there for some hours, sitting on a bench under the shadow of a tree and under the gaze of the strollers not used to see a blond man from the west, looking at the splendours of the park and admiring the landscape when he decided that he should now explore the place for more practical reasons: He had to find a way to get to the general's library.

He got up and visited what he could of the palace to get an idea of how it was organized. He then tried to see the surroundings of the general's mansion. He carefully observed everything, the place, the hiding spots, the guards and their watch hour, the changing of the guards… The private mansion of the general was more heavily guarded than the garden parts and may prove a little difficult to sneak in, for an ordinary person… But Raphael was confident in his skills. He already had infiltrated many places since he was a vampire, when he and Amy where travelling through France and Germany and he had to search in universities and such for a cure against vampirism, places where he would not have been allowed to go normally. So he didn't ask for permission, went there at night to search for what he needed and he never got caught. Of course, those places were probably less guarded than the general's mansion but he also gained a special skill that could prove really useful now: His mist power.

He then went to rent a room and get some rest before he would try his plan. The next night, he thought he was ready to infiltrate the place. Using his skills and his power, he sneaked past the guards and went into the mansion unnoticed. After some times, he succeeded in finding the library where many scrolls and books were stored, containing all of the Ming Empire's occult knowledge. He carefully closed the door behind him and began to search among the scrolls and the books. He was truly amazed at all the information they had on every occult subjects; if he could, he would stay here to read it all; but he only had this night to find information about the Holy Stone. So he hurried in his search.

He was glad he learned to read Chinese. Ten years ago, some travelers from China came to the King's court and Raphael happened to be there while they described their empire to King Henry III who greeted them. Raphael spoke with them and learned even more about their country. Seeing Raphael's enthusiastic interest for Chinese culture, one of the travelers, an old man, decided to teach him the basic of the language and the writing. Before he left France some months later, he also gave him some scrolls in Chinese. Raphael gave him some books in French to thank him and continued to try by himself to learn the language. He thought he was not bad at it now but unfortunately, he didn't have much occasion to practice it. At least to speak it, he seemed not that bad; he must have had a horrible accent and mostly intonation which was very important for the language but at least people understood most of what he said. Now he would test his skills in reading.

Raphael remembered with some contempt that his brother Claude, lazy as always, constantly told him that it was stupid to learn such a distant language since they would never go there and his father always thought that it was a loss of time; they didn't have to make alliances with China. He always considered Raphael only for the alliances he could arrange for the family, not like his son or even a person. He considered all of his children like that; tools to make alliances and reinforce the family's influence. Henriette's wedding was a good example and Raphael's disowning from the family when he couldn't serve anymore, another.

But Raphael wanted to learn Chinese and he obstinately held his own against his father's opinion. His father had to accept it or else Raphael would not work as efficiently for him; his father needed him so he had to comply with his son's wish. For this, Raphael had more chance than his siblings; he held some power over his father, until the day he became worthless to him.

He searched for many hours through the many scrolls and books trying to find useful information about the Holy Stone and finally found something. He began to try to read and decipher the Chinese writings.

-Hum… It's hard to understand everything… I do not know all the Hanzi… I can only decipher bits of it. But from what I understand, the Dvapara-Yuga is the Holy Stone… and one of the three relics of the Ling Sheng-Su Temple… The monks of this temple were the ones destroying each other seven years ago with the Evil Seed…

But if this stone can restore people, how come it didn't restore them and prevented them from killing each other? Maybe it went too fast, they didn't have time to react… or maybe the travelling monk who came to my domain was already gone with the stone… If he is always travelling, that won't help me to find him… But I should go to this temple anyway… I may find something…

Raphael thought he knew enough and could leave this place to get to the temple before someone finds him. It was almost dawn, the sky was beginning to change color. He got out by the window.

Raphael had succeeded in getting away from the guards and was now walking in the garden to get out of there when someone suddenly jumped in front of him: A young woman, holding a Chinese sword and a fighting pose, was looking at him with a smile.

-Look, aren't I cute? Just kidding!

She took a more serious tone and told him:

-I got you, intruder! I saw what you did! You invaded the general's house! You're going to regret this! We live in a dangerous world when anybody can sneak into our house like that! But I won't let you get away!

Raphael unsheathed his rapier and told her on a threatening tone:

-I have no time to deal with you. Do not get in my way.

-Stay there! Justice will prevail!

She tried to point her sword at his chest but Raphael quickly interposed his rapier and put away her sword.

-The likes of you could never stop me. Get out of my way!

He tried to slash her but the woman gracefully evaded the strike by backing away.

-Not very friendly, are we?

-Who are you? You're starting to annoy me. You may be cute, but you are quite annoying.

The girl seemed surprised and smiled at the compliment.

-Xièxiè! (Thank you) For the cute part, not the annoying one. That part was not kind! You should apologize!

She made a reprimanding gesture toward him with her finger, then bowed to him.

-I'm Xianghua. I'm training in those gardens each morning. Fresh air, beautiful view, it can't get better! By the way, thanks for the exercise. You'll give me another way to train. But don't cry, okay? Don't cry when you lose! Now, are you ready for this?

Raphael looked behind him to see if any guards were coming, then graciously bowed to her.

-I am Raphael Sorel, your slayer. Well then, let us dance!

Xianghua nimbly jumped in front of Raphael with her sword.

-Here I come! Go me!

-Time to perish!

Raphael gracefully whirled toward Xianghua to slash at her but she swiftly evaded.

-You'll have to do better… if you wanna beat me! You're open! Block this!

Xianghua quickly twirled her sword and struck Raphael on his thigh.

-Dwah!

-Gotcha! Do you want more?

-That's enough! Die already!

Raphael gracefully jumped forward and thrust his rapier at his opponent's left shoulder.

-Ow! …I knew I wouldn't walk away from this fight without a scratch!

-You will have much more than this, mademoiselle! Feel this!

He then quickly thrust an unending sting at her but the agile girl avoided the strikes by swiftly backing away. Xianghua then jumped and swirled in the air before she landed a strike at Raphael, slicing his right arm.

-Spin! You're finished! You really did this to yourself!

-I commend you for not fleeing but if you're so eager to die, then so be it! My turn now!

Raphael made some hand mills with his rapier before he slashed Xianghua's shoulder again.

-A-ha!

Xianghua winced from the pain. Raphael took a haughty stance with a hand on his hip.

-Hmph, not a bad dance!

They truly seemed like dancers, both doing graceful and nimble moves and with the sun beginning to rise it was a beautiful scene to look at. Two gracious dancers twirling among the flowers of the garden while petals of the blossoming trees were gently falling on them. A passerby looking at this moment could almost think they were dancing together. But it was really not that beautiful as they both truly fought to slay the other.

After some times, Raphael had already hit his opponent many times and Xianghua hadn't succeeded as good to strike him. She was getting nervous and tried to cheer herself up.

-My resolve cannot be swayed! It's not easy, but I won't give up!

But Xianghua's face had truly changed expression; she seemed not so certain to win now. Raphael smiled, he knew he would win.

-It's over! C'mon! said Raphael swinging dangerously his rapier toward Xianghua. But the girl suddenly seemed to have regained her determination and attacked again.

-No way! How's that?

Xianghua quickly threw herself at Raphael and hit him toward the neck, ripping his delicate silk frill. Then swinging her sword to take away the frill's part still stuck on it, she looked at her fingernails proudly.

-Not bad, if I do say so myself.

Raphael looked at his now teared up fashionable accessory and got upset.

-How foolish of you, to anger me… That was a gift from Amy!

He launched toward her and slashed her repeatedly. Xianghua couldn't evade his strikes and tumbled down. She tried to get up:

-… I can't give up… I have to keep my spirits up… Mother, are you watching me?…

But too wounded to continue, she fainted.

Raphael then addressed Xianghua lying down:

-That look suits you. Stay down there.

As Xianghua was laying unconscious, Raphael kneeled and leaned over her, observing her. She was really pretty, her blood shall taste most delicious…

He then slowly approached his mouth to her neck and searched for the best place to bite.

-You just never learn, do you?

Raphael froze and turned in surprise; the ninja he met in Qazin was standing there with her blade drawn.

-You again! How did you find me? asked Raphael in bewilderment.

-Ougi! Means; it's a secret. But I can follow anything or anybody tainted by Soul Edge. And you are deeply tainted by this evil!

She would not tell Raphael that she followed him with her trusty kodachi, Rekkimaru able to detect any Soul Edge aura. Raphael didn't detect either that she also had a weapon made from Soul Edge fragment but it was safely hidden in her sheath and sealed with magic cards. She added:

-But I can tell that the blood trail you left on the way was also a good guide. You couldn't refrain yourself from killing people on your way here and drink their blood! I just followed the slaughter trail!

Raphael answered on a cold tone while getting up and unsheathing his rapier:

-Well… you shall now pave that bloody road…

The ninja replied:

-I'm through with words! Let's get this over with!

And she jumped on him with her blade drawn. Raphael parried her strike and asked her:

-Who are you? You're starting to annoy me.

-I'm the Shadow Huntress of Demons and I shall seal you away, monster!

-Do not call me like that! I shall kill you for this!

Raphael looked evilly at the ninja; he didn't like to be reminded that he was a monster. Taki then stated before she continued fighting:

-Soul Edge, your scars run deep… even in death!

Raphael and the ninja clashed at each other furiously. This fight was more intense and brutal than the one Raphael just won, as they both truly and definitively fought to destroy the other with a passion. There was more hate and anger in this fight.

None of them had the upper hand when suddenly Taki jumped on Raphael so fast, it was like she appeared in front of him, and grabbed his Soul Edge shard necklace where he kept his three pieces; she brutally snatched the necklace and threw it away. If she wanted to seal that monster, she first had to weaken his evil strength.

-You've lost!

Raphael's tiredness suddenly came back as strong as it was before he had the last shard, it felt even worse. He felt totally exhausted and weak as Taki was now pinning him down; she swiftly took out some paper with symbols on it and put it on Raphael's forehead. Raphael felt paralyzed by this strange symbol. He could not move anymore; his eyes widened in terror and he thought: What is happening? Impossible!

It was just some paper on his face! He could not be taken down like that!

-I shall seal you now, demon! The deed shall be done! Evil! B…!

As she was about to say the magic words, a guard spotted them and sounded the alarm. He shot with his rifle at the ninja's back, thinking she was the one who had slain Xianghua and that she was slaying another passerby. The violent and sudden wound surprised Taki and she lost her concentration, allowing Raphael to fight off the magic. He could now move; he quickly took the magic symbol off him then tried to escape from his opponent. He pushed her away and began to run away as soldiers were coming toward them. The Shadow Huntress of demons, who was just slightly wounded, started to run after him but a guard shot another bullet at her and caught her leg, making her fall and allowing Raphael to flee. The guards were now also shooting at Raphael, so he ran as fast as he could to his horse that was not far away. He didn't look behind him and didn't know what happened to the ninja. The fear of what would have happened allowed him to quickly run away from this dangerous ninja and the guards, forgetting his fatigue; he felt afraid just like when Cervantes almost ate his soul. She was about to do something very terrifying to him, he didn't know exactly what but he didn't want to know. He jumped on his horse and rode away as fast as he could so that this lethal ninja would lose his trail. He didn't have the shards anymore so he may be harder to follow. Panic made him flee really fast but as soon as he was safely away on his horse, he felt his tiredness come back again. He quickly left the city and went toward the temple ruins.

* * *

During the trip, he thought with some regret: The ninja was right; I did act like a beast on my way here. Those shards corrupted me more… They are dangerous… but I need their power now… Without them, I am so weak! All because of this annoying tiredness!

Raphael really didn't understand what he had. His tiredness would never go away. Along the way to the temple, he tried his own medicine, it didn't work, he tried the Chinese medicine, it didn't work either. In fact, it always worsened. Only the Soul Edge shards had succeeded in making him feel better. And now he had lost them. He thought that maybe this fatigue was linked to the Holy Stone. He was getting nearer to the Holy Stone so maybe that was why he felt more tired…

-Once I get rid of this Holy Stone, everything will be alright!

While he was riding his horse on the way to the Ling Sheng-Su Temple Ruin, thinking about this, Raphael saw someone walking on the road. The man seemed to be a samurai, but what really interested Raphael was that he seemed to have something of Soul Edge, a shard… in his bag. Raphael's eyes widened and he wondered how he could take that shard. He was really weak and a fight would surely turn to his disadvantage. But there were other ways to get something… He called to him:

-Samurai-san!

The man looked at him.

-Yeah. What is it?

-You have something I would like to acquire.

-Like what? I don't know what you're talking about.

-Your Soul Edge shard. How much would you sell it to me?

-It's not for sale.

-I need it. I am ready to offer you much for it.

-I don't care about money.

-Then, what would you want for it?

-Well, you seem to have special powers if you could sense this shard in my bag and you also have a weapon by your side, so I think a fight against you may offer some challenge. If you win, the shard is yours.

Raphael was annoyed, a fight was what he tried to avoid.

-I am actually quite sick… so I could not fight you with my full potential…

-Then I keep the shard. Sayonara traveler.

The samurai started to walk again.

-Non, wait! Is there any other way to get this shard?

-No, if you want it that badly, come and take it by force!

Raphael sighed in an annoyed way.

-Then I shall fight you!

Raphael got down from his horse and went in front of the man while unsheathing his rapier. He really was certain about losing the fight but he told himself in a weird way that since it was the first time he was beginning a fight thinking he would lose it, he may win because overconfidence would not blind him like it sometimes did in the past, he may be more careful and alert. Anyway, he needed that shard badly, what was a little more tiredness if he was to be alright after that? He would give his all.

The samurai also unsheathed his weapon and smiled in satisfaction.

Raphael graciously bowed.

-Raphael Sorel, enchanté.

-Save the formalities! Let's fight!

-Humpf! Have you no manners? You're quite the rude one.

-I don't care who you are! I'll win!

As a habit, Raphael smirked confidently and replied:

-Honestly, this is a waste of time. You could give me the shard already and save yourself a humiliating loss.

-I guess you've never heard the name Mitsurugi.

-Non. And I don't care.

Mitsurugi sneered.

-Humpf! You'll regret this. Let's go!

-Well then, let us dance!

-I don't dance, I fight!

Raphael ignored the insult in the samurai's reply and concentrated on the fight. He was feeling really bad but he told himself that he felt worse the day he stabbed Soul Edge in the eye so he could beat that man now. As he stood in defense, Mitsurugi suddenly launched at him, screaming:

-Take… this!

He gave Raphael a powerful vertical strike that Raphael barely blocked. He then slashed horizontally and Raphael evaded by backing away. Raphael then launched himself at the samurai and tried to stab him but Mitsurugi quickly evaded the blade and replied with a strike at Raphael's right arm. Raphael tried to reply but Mitsurugi didn't let him the chance; he quickly slashed at him, ripped the vampire's vest, slashing his chest and sent him down by following his attack with a strong kick to the stomach. Raphael fell in the dust on his back with a grunt. Mitsurugi swiftly sheathed back his katana and declared on a condescending tone:

-Humph! A waste of time!

He turned away and began to leave.

-It's not over yet! declared Raphael as he was painfully getting up. Mitsurugi looked at him with a somewhat bored look and told him:

-We can do this as many times as you like. But don't blame me if you get hurt.

Mitsurugi advanced again toward him and Raphael tried to welcome him with a thrusting strike. But the samurai deflected the hit and replied with a swing from his katana. Raphael barely evaded it by bending and tripped Mitsurugi making him tumble. Raphael smiled and slashed at the samurai with his rapier. He hit both his hands and Mitsurugi lost his katana. Mitsurugi swiftly took back his weapon and slashed again at Raphael who parried the strike with his Flambert before swiftly striking again at the samurai who deflected the strike. Raphael then whirled and slashed the samurai on the shoulder before he dodged Mitsurugi's next attack. Mitsurugi then smiled in satisfaction and told him:

-Not bad at all! I thought you were worse than that… But you'll still lose.

Mitsurugi lifted his katana for another strike and Raphael quickly thrust his rapier toward him and slashed Mitsurugi's right rib before he evaded the samurai's powerful strike. Mitsurugi then unleashed a fierce combo and Raphael wasn't able to block it. He was too exhausted from his previous effort; he got slashed and tumbled down in the dirt again.

-This victory is mine!

He sheathed back his katana again and began to turn around. Raphael got up again and told him:

-Non! This victory shall be mine!

-You fool… You actually think you can take me? It doesn't matter how many times you try! I'll win!

-I shall try until I win!

-I ain't got eternity you know…

Raphael tried to hold on straight but he staggered as he got prepared for the fight. He then screamed and launched himself at the samurai who replied in an annoyed tone:

-Let's end this… once and for all!

This time, Raphael didn't have time to do anything at all. Before he reached Mitsurugi, he got welcomed by a combo of strikes; his tiredness prevented him again to have the reflex to dodge those numerous attacks. He took all the strikes and fell down, groaning and panting.

-It wasn't even worth drawing my sword… humph.

As Raphael laid beaten and humiliated on the road, Mitsurugi told him:

-Humph! A waste of time! Your skills would never stand up on the battlefield.

Raphael painfully sat up and angrily replied as the samurai turned his back on him:

-I told you before; I was sick! At my best, I would have beaten you!

-Then you should go see a healer. I have no business with you!

-I did! They can't heal me! Only that stupid shard can!

The samurai then turned toward him.

-Then you are infected by Soul Edge? Do you know where it is?

He asked more precisely:

-Do you know where Nightmare is?

Raphael looked at the samurai.

-Non. Why? Why do you want to find Nightmare?

-I want to fight him.

-Revenge?

-No. For a challenge and to prove myself.

-Well, I do not know where he is. I asked on my way, he seems to travel a lot. And actually, I don't know where he could be.

-Fine. I'll find him myself then.

Mitsurugi began to walk away again. Raphael wondered if there was anything else to ask this man or any other way to get this shard, but he didn't find anything more to say and stayed sitting in the middle of the road as the samurai was going away.


	11. The Holy Stone

That night, the moon was shining brightly and the temperature was warm. In fact, it was a perfect night to sleep under the stars and Mitsurugi was sleeping quietly under a tree. Suddenly, a red and black mist formed beside him and Raphael appeared. He had been following the ronin from a safe distance since he lost the duel and had waited for a chance to get his hands on the Soul Edge shard. He needed it badly and he would get it no matter the method used. He slowly approached and carefully took the ronin's bag. Suddenly, Mitsurugi woke up.

-zzzzzzz… hmm… What?

He instantly recognized the thief while Raphael was swiftly backing away with the bag in his hand.

-Humph, you again! You're eager to die… Very well then. Prepare to feel the wrath of my blade! You won't make it through this fight!

Mitsurugi had taken his katana and was getting up to kill Raphael but the vampire quickly disappeared into mist again and reappeared on his horse not far away. Mitsurugi heard the horse neigh, noticed the horse and Raphael just some trees away and began to run toward them. Raphael spurred his mount ruthlessly to get it to run as fast as possible before the ronin reaches them and kills him. Mitsurugi was quickly getting closer. The horse began to run and distanced the angry ronin who yelled to Raphael while dangerously brandishing his katana:

-You coward! Damn you!

Mitsurugi pursued them for a while then as the horse and its rider were getting further away, he stopped running and looked at Raphael going away.

-Humph! I'm done with you! You'll just be a stain on my blade! Keep your worthless shard, I don't need it. True strength lies within me.

But he was a little upset though:

-Damn! Whatever-his-name-was stole my food…

The ronin grumbled as he went back to bed.

* * *

Dawn was already approaching when Raphael reached the mountain where the temple was supposed to be. He stopped at the bottom of the mountain to rest a while before he would begin its ascension. He took out some food from the ronin's bag and choose some rice ball. It tasted good: it seemed to have chicken in it, but he wasn't in the mood to enjoy food.

While he ate, he was looking at his shard with some discouragement. He had not entirely regained his strength with the shard though he did regain enough to be confident in a fight but the fact he had to rely on those shards really annoyed him. To feel powerful with them is a thing but to feel helpless without them was another thing.

And the shard did not heal his moral weariness: He was really tired of this quest; he felt he only piled up one failure after another. He did succeed to get this shard but after suffering an humiliating defeat at the hands of this damned samurai and he had to steal the shard to finally get it. It was not very glorious. He was really disappointed at where he was now in his quest but he tried to cheer himself up by telling himself that even with all the obstacles, he was always advancing toward his goal. Soon, he would find and destroy the Holy Stone…

But the weariness made him lose some faith in his skills, he was tired of all this, he wanted this to be over; he wanted to be home with Amy in their tranquil peaceful castle. He missed Amy so much! His eyes became teary.

He then tried to regain his composure and told himself that he had to get some sleep and he would feel better tonight.

When he woke up some hours later, he felt a little stronger in his convictions. It was for Amy that he did that, he would not fail her. He muttered as he prepared his stuff to go:

-Amy… we are close. I won't let you down. It is not the time to give up, I am almost there… I have almost reached my goal… I shall continue until I succeed and come back home very soon…

Raphael got on his horse and began to ascend the mountain, riding his horse on the trail leading on the mountain. The landscape seemed beautiful as the sun was setting down but Raphael was not in a mood to appreciate anything, he was focused on the Holy Stone. He had to find it and destroy it! But as he continued toward the temple, the scenery changed; it became more and more sinister and ugly. Raphael wondered if the Holy Stone was here, everything was now so corrupted…

-I don't think I am in the right place for the stone… Well, at least I will explore this temple… I just hope I won't get too corrupted by bloodlust… I had enough already…

After a while, his horse didn't want to go further on the road, Raphael got down and continued on foot when he finally reached the temple.

It was once a beautiful place with waterfalls in the background, but it now laid in ruins and an eerie mist was covering the place. Since it had been abandoned for years, ugly grass and twisted plants were growing on the remains of the walls. Strange green lights like will o' the wisps were slowly floating everywhere; Raphael thought that it must be the wandering souls of the slain monks. He carefully walked toward the entrance of the temple when he suddenly noticed someone in front of it.

A young man was there waiting for him. He was holding a bo staff but he didn't seem hostile. He told Raphael:

-My master told me someone would come here. He also told me your intentions were not of the purest kind. I can see the dark aura surrounding you.

He looked at Raphael with a saddened look and added:

-You are no longer human, are you?

Raphael didn't respond. He didn't want to agree with the young man even if he knew it was true. He just looked at him and observed him. The young man continued:

-Were you the one transforming the people of Walachia? Your aura is darker than the others I saw… but the same kind…

Raphael took a haughty stance and replied:

-And you were the one destroying my work?

-I would not call that work, to bend humans to your will by transforming them into vampires. I would call that despair. You suffer, don't you?

Raphael was shocked at the reply. He didn't expect to be greeted like that and raised an eyebrow as the young monk continued:

-Let me help you. I can help you like the people of Walachia. The Holy Stone can turn you back to human again.

The young man took the pendant he had on his neck and showed it to Raphael while talking to him.

-This is the Holy Stone? asked Raphael as his eyes widened in surprise and covetousness. He had finally reached it!

-Yes.

Raphael exulted inwardly, took an arrogant pose, extended his left hand and asked in an authoritarian tone:

-Then hand me that stone. I shall destroy it.

-No. I won't.

Unsurprisingly, the young monk seemed hostile to this idea but didn't seem surprised. Raphael coldly stated:

-Then I shall destroy you first.

-No. There is no need to destroy anything. I can help you.

-I do not trust you. You want to destroy me, your stone already weakens me. But I won't let you destroy me, I won't let you destroy Amy!

Seeing how Raphael became more aggressive as he talked about Amy, the monk asked:

-Who is Amy?

Raphael looked at him and didn't answer. He may have talked too much. If this man knew of Amy's existence, he would come back to Walachia and destroy her. …If he first succeeded in destroying him, of course. Which would prove quite difficult. Even with his tiredness slowly coming back, Raphael had no intention of dying now that he was reaching the end of his quest. A new resolve had strengthened his faith in himself. Since Raphael didn't seem to want to answer, the monk then continued:

-I do not want to destroy either you or Amy, I want to help you.

-Who are you? You're starting to annoy me. Give me the stone at once!

Raphael unsheathed his rapier and pointed it toward the monk. He didn't have time to talk, this stone was weakening him and he had to destroy it. And he was eager to go home. He threateningly told the young man:

-Do not get in my way.

Seeing that he won't be able to convince this man so easily without a fight, the monk politely bowed and presented himself:

-I'd prefer it… if we didn't have to fight. But if we must, I am Kilik and I'll show you the way of the Ling-Sheng Su! Are you ready?

Raphael graciously bowed.

-I am pleased to meet you. I am Raphael Sorel and I shall grant you death.

Kilik then took a defensive position with his Kali-Yuga and prepared to fight. He would try to purify Raphael like his mentor Edgemaster told him to do. Kilik just succeeded some days ago into purifying his master who tested him by creating an evil aura around him. Kilik managed to do it but was not able to just destroy the evil aura, he also wounded his master physically. His master was now recovering from the wounds Kilik gave him and Kilik felt really bad for it. His master told him not to give up and sent him here to meet a stranger tainted by evil and purify him with his Kali-Yuga. Kilik was now having a second chance to perform the purifying ritual right but he didn't feel really confident with the new technique; Raphael was the first real infected person Kilik would try to perform this purifying ritual on and it made him nervous. He would have rather preferred if Raphael had accepted to be cured with the Holy Stone. But Edgemaster told him he had to practice the technique so he had to do it. But this time, he would have to just hit the evil within Raphael, not the man. He concentrated on his Kali-Yuga as the relic would take the evil away from Raphael.

Kilik was kind of relieved that Raphael came to him because he felt bad for leaving the people of Walachia behind without having completed his healing mission. He was going from village to village with his really good friend Xianghua to cure people of the evil infection when he heard about the evil reviving inside Ostrheinsburg castle. He thought he and Xianghua could go there and purify it before they came back to Walachia to continue on their healing mission.

But as they began to purify the place, they stumbled upon a mysterious man doing an horrible ritual. Kilik and Xianghua tried to save what was left of the victims but the man seemed really upset of this couple's presence in the castle and with the help of a crazy girl, he brutally beat them and took Kilik's fragment of Dvapara-Yuga before throwing them both to their doom over the castle's parapet. They both survived and Xianghua succeeded to swim to the shore with Kilik who was unconscious and really badly beaten. But she was too wounded to try again to stop this evil ritual by herself. She fled the place and brought Kilik back to his master where he spent an entire month in a coma before waking up. As soon as he woke up, his master gave him another fragment of the Dvapara-Yuga to continue his mission, gave him some training in purification with the Kali-Yuga then told him to go to the temple ruins where he would meet a man infected by Soul Edge. He would then have to use the purification ritual to cure this man and succeed in the last stage of the practice. Kilik thought it may be too fast, he wasn't ready, but Edgemaster ordered it and he must know what he was doing. He made a silent prayer and addressed his master:

-Master, I won't let you down! Kali-Yuga, show me the way!

He tried to hit Raphael but the vampire easily dodged the uncertain blow and told Kilik on a cynical tone:

-So you came here just to die?

-Why do you not realize the futility of fighting me?

Kilik tried again to convince Raphael to stop fighting but he seemed more like a desperate person than a confident one. Raphael laughed and attacked him but Kilik evaded the swift strike. Kilik then landed a blow on Raphael's shoulder. Raphael mocked him:

-Ah! Pathetic! You're not even hurting me! How pitiful!

Kilik hoped he succeeded in his strike and that the evil aura was touched by his weak strike. Raphael was scoffing him but Kilik knew he was expressly trying not to hurt him and tried not to listen to his adversary's insults. He had to keep his concentration to feel the aura and destroy it.

-I have to focus… concentrate!

He didn't know if he was wrong to also concentrate on the strength of his strikes, trying not to hurt Raphael or if he had to entirely concentrate on the destruction of the evil aura. He had concentrated on destroying the evil aura and not hurting his master when he wounded him but he felt like he would hurt Raphael if he didn't concentrate on it.

-Vanquish… evil!

-What a joke! Hahahaha!

Raphael was amazed at Kilik seemingly weakness. He didn't think a fighter like this would be so weak. Almost like if he tried on purpose not to hurt him.

-Why do you fight, when you know you will lose?

Raphael had enough of this boring fight and tried to finish it quickly, but Kilik proved to be quite a good defender after all, parrying most of Raphael's strikes with his bo staff or swiftly evading his thrusting blows. Raphael couldn't quite say the same thing about his offensive but this man seemed to have some training in fighting after all. But not enough to keep him from destroying the Holy Stone. He told Kilik:

-Someone like you, could never stop me.

Raphael attacked him without restraint and had the advantage over him since he did not refrain his strength like the young monk and Kilik's non aggressive strategy proved too weak in the end. Kilik suddenly realized he would lose if he kept trying to purify Raphael. He had to really fight back!

Raphael hit him again and Kilik staggered from the impact of the strike and his many wounds. For a while, he thought he would fight Raphael without purifying him: He would use the Holy Stone instead even if the Holy Stone may not work on this man if he was not willing. But he remembered Edgemaster telling him that he had to greet this stranger and purify him with the Kali-Yuga who was stronger than the Holy Stone in its purification powers. It was a test. He had to do it!

-I guess there's no other way. I must… devote myself to my training.

What would he look like if he came back to Edgemaster and told him that he decided to use pure violence to beat the stranger and that he gave up trying to purify him? This man needed his help even if he didn't know it. He needed it like Kilik had needed the help of Xianglian. Xianglian had given her life to save him, he would do the same for this stranger in Xianglian's memory.

-Xianglian… I do this for you… I will cure this man for you, my sister…

Kilik suddenly felt a surge of strength and vitality coming into him; he launched at Raphael and struck him with his Kali-Yuga in the stomach before the vampire had time to dodge the strike. Raphael groaned and received another strike in the chest without even having time to do anything. He fell down and didn't have time either to parry Kilik's next offensive. But the strikes were still not too hurtful and Raphael quickly got back on his feet. Kilik tried again to hit Raphael but the fencer evaded the next offensive and replied with a dangerous combo of hits, hurting the monk everywhere; Kilik fell on the ground, bleeding and almost unconscious.

-Hunghh… I lost because I didn't focus…

As he was groaning in pain, Raphael told him contemptuously:

-Humpf! How pitiful, this wasn't even amusing.

Raphael walked toward Kilik who was laying on the ground, too wounded to get up. He sheathed back his rapier and told him:

-Now do you see, the futility of your ways? You're too weak to stop me.

Raphael leaned toward Kilik and took the pendant with the Holy Stone on it. The string snapped as Raphael violently snatched it.

-I shall see for myself what this Holy Stone can do!

He then let the Holy Stone fall in his hand but as his hand closed on it, Raphael screamed in pain and let go of the stone that fell down some feet away.

-Arrrrgghhh!

The Holy Stone burned him, even through his glove. He looked at his hand. The glove seemed intact but as he took it off, his hand seemed deeply burned like if it had been marked with a branding iron. The stone's power had entered into his flesh and burned it deeply. It was extremely hurtful; his hand was even trembling as the pain was atrocious. Then it became numb and cold. Raphael was horrified at the danger this stone represented. If it burned him like that, it could never cure him but only destroy him. This thing needed to be destroyed at once, not even studied, as it was too dangerous.

He told Kilik in anger:

-You lied! This stone would never cure me! Look at what it has done to my hand!

Raphael showed his burned hand to Kilik, who answered:

-You should be more careful next time. It's because you had not the will to cure yourself. You were not prepared. Let me help you. I will be able to cure you.

Kilik tried painfully to sit and extended a helping hand toward Raphael.

-Never! You want to destroy me!

Raphael backed away from Kilik, holding his injured hand. Kilik saw that Raphael seemed now really afraid of the stone, he tried to reassure him.

-I do not want to destroy you. But you must be in a good mental condition to be cured…

-Are you saying I am mad? How dare you?

-No, I am just saying that the evil of Soul Edge has taken over you. It can take over anybody, I was myself controlled by this evil once… But I have received help. You need help too. Alone, you will not be able to open yourself to the healing process correctly. But with my help…

Raphael looked again at his burned hand; the pain was now slowly going away. He then looked back at Kilik. For a short while, he seemed to question himself. Then his mood darkened.

-You really think I'm crazy? Do not delude yourself, wretched fool. You want to destroy me, I know it! Your precious stone… it will never cure anyone else again! Nor destroy Amy or me!

Raphael took a rock and smashed the Holy Stone in pieces, he then furiously scattered the pieces down the mountain. Kilik looked at him with a saddened expression. Raphael then turned toward him and told him:

-And if you dare return to my domain, I shall destroy you as well!

Raphael began to leave.

-Why didn't you destroy me now? asked Kilik, slowly getting back on his feet.

Raphael turned back:

-You want me to? If you're so eager to die, then so be it.

He unsheathed his rapier and made some hand-mills with it as he returned toward Kilik.

-No, but I think it means there is hope for you.

Kilik was looking intensely in Raphael's eyes at as he seriously told him that. Raphael stopped turning his rapier and came to a halt.

-Hope for what? You don't even have the Holy Stone anymore. So stop annoying me with that! I will never be cured from vampirism and I don't care! In fact, I'm glad! I am so powerful now, I can protect Amy even more! And my goal was that Amy and me are not destroyed by this stone! And in this, I did not fail! The Holy Stone is finally destroyed!

He turned back and began to leave again. Then he glanced back at Kilik and told him:

-And you want to know why I let you live? I think it's because you're not even worth killing.

He made a condescending gesture with his hand and then left, leaving Kilik alone.

But as Raphael was descending the mountain trail, he noticed that he wasn't feeling better; he was still tired and exhausted. At first, he thought it was normal, he just had a fight, but then the fatigue would never leave, just like before. It didn't seem to be the Holy Stone that was responsible for his exhaustion. He wondered what it could be. As he had reached his mount and was riding down the mountain on it, a thought suddenly hit him:

What if it was my vampire condition that made me feel like that? Who said vampires live longer? Maybe we are dying now and Amy is dying alone at the castle! She doesn't even have a shard to keep her going!

The thought horrified him: To see his beloved and so fragile daughter laying dead on her bed, her pale skin even paler and her beautiful eyes staring forever at death with a tormented gaze, having spent the last hours of her short life scared alone in her room, having cried all along as she slowly withered and died, feeling abandoned by the world and by her father… Horrified, Raphael exclaimed:

-Of course, I should have realized! We are dying! Our slower vital system, our paleness… I should have expected that from the wounds of an evil sword… We were already agonizing all along and now we are in terminal phase! I need to get back to Amy! I need to be with her! She is dying alone! I need to go to her and reassure her that at least she won't be alone!

He would never have gone away if he had known that they were to die like that! On the verge of hysteria, Raphael was totally thrown into a panic and got down the mountain even faster. Suddenly a hooded man appeared in front of him. Raphael stopped his horse abruptly and the animal reared and neighed.

-Zasalamel! What do you want? asked Raphael, a little annoyed by his apparition. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get back to Amy.

-Where do you think you're going? asked Zasalamel.

-I am going back to my daughter! She needs me! I don't see why I left her in the first place!

-And Nightmare?

-I don't really need to find Nightmare! I must go back to my daughter!

-Why? So you can die together?

-I won't leave her alone in such a time of need!

Raphael had teary eyes as he spoke on a distressed tone.

-You don't want to fight for your daughter anymore?

Raphael looked at Zasalamel and then asked him on a desperate tone:

-But… what can I do?

-There is a cure for you and her: Soul Edge! You saw what the shards did to you; the sword will do a thousand times better and completely rid you of this annoying illness!

-It will cure Amy and me completely?

-From your deadly tiredness, yes.

-… How do you know? Isn't it this sword who gave us this sickness in the first place?

The mysterious man answered:

-I know many things; I lived a thousand lives. When it comes to life and death, I know. Now that you have been infected with Soul Edge, you need its energy to keep on living or you'll slowly waste away. But if you get the sword, it will even make you stronger than ever, instead of losing strength, you will gain power.

Not knowing what to do and trying to find hope again, Raphael listened to Zasalamel as the immortal man continued:

-You need to go to the Grand Labyrinth in Turkey on the coast of the Black Sea. This long forgotten underground labyrinth will lead you to the Land of the gods… If you are truly worthy to find the sword.

-The Land of the gods…?

What was Zasalamel talking about? Raphael thought that this was getting too big now… Zasalamel ignored his question and continued:

-If you are truly worthy, you will be able to get to the Lost Cathedral where Siegfried Schtauffen is heading and take Soul Edge from him! But you must be prepared to face death and must not fear it.

-That I am. It is not for me that I fear. If it can save Amy, I will do it. But… euh… another world?

Raphael wanted to get more information but he feared to anger Zasalamel again and that the mysterious man stopped explaining to him.

-Yes, another world, answered Zasalamel with some annoyance before he continued:

-The Land of the gods and also known as the Kingdom of death. Now you should hurry there, the end is near for you and your daughter… But if you keep going, you will succeed.

-How will I find this place? If it is underground and long-forgotten…

-If you truly want to find it, you will.

Zasalamel made a gesture with his scythe again and disappeared, leaving Raphael with his still growing tiredness and his numerous questions.


	12. On the way to the Grand Labyrinth

Raphael left China and was now heading toward Turkey. While travelling, Raphael was thinking of his mysterious illness.

-What could it be? Is it really the consequence of the final phase of Soul Edge's curse? I may have reached to conclusion a little fast… But it is still worsening… I wonder if I made a mistake in destroying the Holy Stone? What if it had really cured us? We are already dying, what worse could it have done?

Raphael looked at his hand, the burnt mark the Holy Stone left was still very apparent.

-But with what it did to me, I don't think it would have done anything good to us… even if this monk said so… Maybe it wasn't the reason of my fatigue but it really was dangerous to us… Nothing can cure us except Soul Edge… Humpf! I studied medicine and I don't even know what we have!

Raphael had some regrets.

-We were perfectly fine in Toulouse! Why did I have to go? …To secure our future… Ha! How hilarious! I put us in an even worse position than ever!

Raphael sighed and lowered his head.

-… But what is done is done… It's too late for regrets… All I can do is keep going… for Amy…

Raphael became very worried thinking about Amy. What if she already died? He tried to push the thought aside and continued on his way. It was the only way. But each time he stopped to rest, he dreamed about his daughter and it always was unhappy dreams: She was sick and dying, she was already dead, she was crying… And he woke up tormented and not rested at all.

He finally reached Turkey and stopped in a city named Van. A very beautiful city positioned near a very big lake with a big ancient fortress overlooking it. Raphael rode into the city and wondered what he should do.

-I now have to find this… forgotten labyrinth leading to the Land of the gods… It won't be easy… At least, Siegfried Schtauffen is also heading there. If I ask about him, I may find the place… At least, the general direction… And it's him that I want to find in reality. Maybe I could also ask in temples and places of worship, they may know something about the Land of the gods…

Raphael went into mosques and any places he thought people could know about ancient legends but found nothing. In the evening, he went to an inn to ask about Siegfried Schtauffen also known as Nightmare the Azure Knight.

When he asked the customers, some told him they did see a young blond man with a giant sword coming here but didn't know where he went after that.

A serving girl came to Raphael sitting at his table while he finished his meal and asked him:

-Are you his older brother? You do look alike…

Raphael was surprised at this statement.

-Non, I am not. We are not related at all. I don't see where you get this idea…

-But you do look like him. He was handsome… And you're even more handsome.

Raphael was embarrassed. He even blushed when the woman began to massage his shoulders from behind. It seemed she didn't just want to speak. Even if he hated flirting, he might as well thrive on this now for information.

-Merci for the compliment, mademoiselle. And did he tell you where he was going? Did you speak to him?

The serving girl leaned over Raphael's ear and changed her voice's tone to a more flirtatious one.

-Call me Yeliz… I tried to speak to him but he pushed me away and wanted to stay alone in his corner. He didn't look really friendly, he spoke to no one! After a while he left.

She suddenly remembered something.

-Oh yes! He did say something… But… it's a little noisy around here… We should go somewhere less crowded to continue our conversation… Come outside… in the back alley…

Raphael knew that this woman wanted something: him or his money; in the back alley, it could be an ambush to steal his money. He would have to stay alert. They went outside and Raphael tried to spot any suspicious thing in the alley by quickly scanning around. All seemed normal. He then turned his attention to Yeliz while still trying to keep alert. He almost didn't look at her while they were inside. She was really beautiful, her brown eyes had a so sweet gaze, her face had very delicate features and her neck… seemed… most tasty. Raphael unwillingly felt his vampire lust coming over. He now wanted to bite her and drink her blood. It had been a long time since he hadn't drunk blood and the blood of beautiful women tasted so delicious…

After his fight with Kilik, he didn't feel his bloodlust for quite a while. Not knowing about the purifying properties of the Kali-Yuga, he put that on the account of his worries for Amy, but the victims on his way here were very few compared to his previous trip toward China. But now Yeliz should not have asked him to be alone with her; she will soon be one of the few…

The temperature outside had changed; it seemed like there would soon be a thunder storm but neither of them cared about it. Raphael got closer to the serving girl and put his arms around her waist while she put her arms around him.

-So, what did he say, ma douce amie? asked Raphael on a pleasant tone with his most charming smile.

-Well… he spoke to the barman. I heard him; he asked directions for Sinop, a city near the Black Sea. But by what I heard, it wasn't the city that interested him… He just wanted to go somewhere near there.

-Really? Where?

-Can we stop talking about him?

Raphael insisted.

-You don't know where?

The woman sighed.

-No. I don't know where. But it seemed near Sinop. Can we talk about more interesting affairs?

-If you wish…

The woman lifted her head and closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss. But Raphael had other plans of his own and Yeliz didn't see that Raphael's mouth was not exactly preparing for a kiss: His mouth opened, showing his pointy fangs, and was slowly coming toward her neck. But before the vampire had time to do what he wanted, he suddenly felt observed and swiftly began turning to see what it was but he got stabbed in the left rib and fell down with a groan. The fact that he quickly turned just before the hit saved his life or else he would have been stabbed in the heart. Yeliz opened her eyes and saw a woman with a black ponytail in front of them while Raphael was at her feet, moaning and clutching her skirt in pain. She started to scream but the ponytail girl interrupted her:

-I just saved your life!

-Ahh! You killed my boyfriend!

-Your 'boyfriend' wanted to kill you! He's a vampire! Now get away! I must seal him and stop him from doing any more victims!

She pushed the woman away but while she did that, Raphael had painfully got up and backed away. Taki could see that Raphael seemed scared of her and looked like a cornered animal. The serving girl screamed and threw herself at Taki to protect Raphael.

-Leave him alone!

As Taki tried to fight off Yeliz without harming her, she angrily told Raphael:

-You always have someone to help you, monster! Minion or not!

Raphael seemed in pain while he held his bleeding wound but he weakly smiled at Taki as an answer to her comment. Even if he didn't look too confident, he unsheathed his rapier to help his intended victim against Taki.

Suddenly some men from the inn got out. The inn's bouncers. Yeliz screamed hysterically:

-This woman is an assassin! Stop her!

She then came beside Raphael and held him protectively.

-She tried to kill him!

The men began to run toward Taki and the ninja saw that some even had guns. They began to fire at her. Taki threateningly pointed her finger at Raphael as she backed away while evading the bullets and told him:

-You won't escape me, demon!

Taki then jumped on the roof and escaped the men while Raphael held his bleeding wound, trying to cover the black blood. He turned toward the serving girl who looked worried and weakly smiled at her:

-Merci… You saved my life… Yeliz…

The woman smiled back at him.

-Come inside, I'll take care of your wound.

-…Euh… Non, merci… I will take care of my wound by myself. I think I will have to flee the city now. But I do appreciate what you did for me…

Raphael took her hand and gallantly kissed it. Yeliz insisted:

-But you can't go alone while this killer still roams free!

Raphael looked at her and told her:

-You should think about your own safety first. Go back inside the inn. I can take care of myself.

Raphael was feeling guilty of what he was about to do to her before Taki's interruption; he didn't want to hurt her now that she tried to save him. The girl looked at him, unsure if she should do as he told her.

-Go inside, Yeliz. I will be alright. Merci encore.

She then obeyed and went back to the inn with the men, one of them also asked Raphael if he wanted to come inside to wait for the guards and get some treatment for his wound but Raphael declined and went to the stable to search for his horse. He didn't want to involve the city guards in this and he didn't feel secure in this city now that this ninja was after him again and that he was still tired and wounded. As he walked toward the stable, still staggering from the pain of the wound, he grumbled as rain began to fall.

-The ninja found me again! I must flee at once! Damn ninja…!

Raphael entered the stable but got a nasty surprise.

-My horse! Someone stole my horse! That ninja! She will be the death of me! …If it's not my illness.

There was no other horse in the stable that Raphael could steal. It was totally empty. Raphael suddenly felt observed; lightning suddenly illuminated the sky as the storm began and from the corner of his eyes, Raphael saw a woman silhouette in front of the stable entrance. Without waiting to see more, he ran at the back of the stable, disappeared into mist beside a small window and reappeared on the other side of it.

Taki jumped on the stable roof, ran on it and spotted Raphael on the other side of the stable as he was beginning to flee. She jumped on him but he quickly turned with his rapier ready, like if he had waited for that, and slashed her left leg as she landed, before he continued running away again. Taki fell down then painfully got up while she looked at the vampire turning in an alley.

-Don't even try!

Ignoring her wound, she began to pursue him. She followed him all the way to the ancient abandoned fortress of Van just beside the great lake as the storm intensified and thunder roared. Taki ran up the many stairs of the fortress when she suddenly noticed Raphael standing on top of them with his rapier drawn. Lightning illuminated the sky again, making Raphael's silhouette stand out as his cape wildly flowed in the wind.

-Well, At least your stance is correct, heh! stated Taki as she continued climbing the stairs toward him while slowing down a bit.

-… pff…pff… I have enough of you… ninja! pff… I'll get rid of you… pff… once and for all!

Raphael was still exhausted from his run and had difficulties taking his breath back but he tried to keep the best menacing stance he could.

-I'm glad you don't flee anymore!

-… pff… pff… Unfortunately, …it seems I will never be able…pff… to get rid of you… unless I kill you… But … I have been far less ruthless… than last time in my travels… I am not always the monster you saw… on our previous encounter… This time, I was able to control myself on my way here…

Raphael then added, a little embarrassed:

-…Except you did catch me on a guilty time… but I didn't leave a bloody trail… I only drank… when necessary. You certainly found me with your secret way… not by the bloody trail I left…

-Indeed. You did seem less bloodthirsty on your way here. The shards had a really bad influence on you. But still, on the way, you attacked and killed people. And from that, like you were about to do again, you can't refrain yourself. You also took another evil shard… You really don't give up, do you?

-I need those shards to live.

-Relying on such power will only bring rise to new evil. It's futile… do you not understand that?

-And now, you will seal me, like you tried last time?

-Yes, I have to. I've no choice. I can't allow you to go any further.

Raphael's gaze changed; for a second, fear was visible in his eyes, then they became hard and cold.

-Your petty trick will not work. I will not give you the chance to strike again. This time, I'm ready to escape your sutras. I learned what your papers were. I asked on my way. They are special holy papers that have the power to destroy or cast out demons and repel evil when put on doors.

-Even if you learned, it won't stop me from sealing you.

-I'd rather die than be sealed away like a demon!

-It'll be over quickly. Get ready!

-Yes, it will.

Raphael threw himself at Taki with his rapier pointing at her. A clap of thunder echoed in the night.

-That's enough! Die already!

Taki evaded the vampire's attack and swiftly slashed back at him. But Raphael dodged the weapon and jumped away from Taki before he launched at her again and tried to push her down the stairs' side which had no guardrail. Taki nimbly jumped up the now slippery stairs. The rain was falling without stop, rendering the stone stairs very hazardous. Taki quickly got up the stairs and went to the floor of the tower where Raphael stood before. Raphael quickly followed and tried to slash her again as he reached the floor but Taki greeted him with a circular kick on his face which almost sent him tumbling down the stairs again. A lightning bolt felt down at this instant on the great lake, illuminating all while rain kept on falling. Raphael then unleashed a combo of slashes while throwing himself at Taki who backflipped away before she came back with a slashing strike that Raphael swiftly parried.

-Give it up… not that you're going to listen!

-Do not delude yourself, wretched fool! I will never surrender! The likes of you could never stop me!

Raphael then slashed again at Taki who swiftly dodged.

-I shall celebrate your demise by drinking your blood, ninja!

Then thunder rumbled like if the fortress was crumbling under the furious assaults of the fighters.

-Now, it's over! I won't hold back!

Suddenly, Taki's right arm went on fire and the ninja hit the floor with it:

-Die!

An explosion hit the ground in front of Raphael and he fell down. He quickly got back on his feet only to get stuck by something like a lightning bolt.

-Metsu!

Before he had time to realize what happened, another explosion, even bigger than the last one exploded before him, sending him flying into the air before he fell down with a loud thud.

-Dwah!

Raphael painfully but quickly got back on his feet.

-Ungh… Extraordinary… I'm quite impressed… It seems your sutras are not the only magic you wield… But I learned some moves too… Would you like a taste of my powers?

He gracefully lifted his rapier in the air and the blade began to go up in flame. Raphael swiftly whirled with his fire weapon, came back toward Taki and struck her, sending her down the floor.

-Better luck, next time!

As Taki painfully got up, Raphael tried to catch his breath again. He somehow discovered not long ago that he could do some special attacks by channeling the power of his Soul Edge blood through his blade, but it was really demanding in energy. And he already needed that energy against his endless tiredness… So he could not always do it. When Taki was almost up, Raphael launched himself at her again. He ran and made a slide kick to trip her down. The slippery floor helped him reach his opponent but Taki jumped up before he could trip her. She then landed behind Raphael and turned to slash him.

-Wicked soul, prepare to die!

Raphael quickly turned too and swiftly deflected the strike with Flambert. He was still afraid that Taki may decide to use her sutras or any other magic on him but for this, she needed her hands, so he disappeared into mist and reappeared behind her, letting go of his rapier and trying to grab both her wrists. They began to wrestle, Taki smashed Raphael on the wall of the fortress and down the floor but he never let go of her wrists while they went from one side of the tower to the other. But as they both were on the side of the fortress near the cliff, Raphael deliberately threw himself down the fortress wall, bringing Taki with him. They both fell toward the raging water furiously crashing on the rocks and the cliff, but then Raphael changed to mist and reappeared on top of the fortress. He quickly looked over the edge of the fortress to see if Taki had fallen to her death but couldn't see anything; the abundant rain was obstructing his vision as water was running down his eyes. The lake was sending powerful waves crashing loudly against the rocky cliff, making it even harder to see anyone in the water. After some times, he could not detect the ninja's body anywhere and moved away from the edge, laying down in exhaustion. He muttered to himself:

-It looks like I have the last laugh after all…

Raphael laid on the wet floor of the tower taking his breath back as rain fell down on him, leaking on his face. He hoped the ninja was really dead. He had the feeling that she was like a spider; disappearing when we think we killed them… He really hoped she would not come back now because he would not be able to face her; he was too tired. If it weren't for the rain falling on his face and keeping him awake, he would have certainly lost consciousness from his efforts and his wounds. His wounds hurt so much; especially the one Taki did to his rib outside the inn. He tried to ignore it all this time but now the wound was making itself feel and it was really painful. A clap of thunder suddenly resounded and Raphael hoped that it was the death knell for the dangerous ninja.

After a while, he decided to get up and leave, the rain and the wind were beginning to be cold and it was getting very uncomfortable. Beside, it was still too risky to stay here. On his way to Sinop, he would have all the time to moan and to wallow in self pity, he couldn't delay any longer. He staggered down the stairs and went back to the city where he quickly stole a horse and left the place.

-I shall have to take another victim in the next town. Especially now that I am wounded. I think I cannot regenerate my own blood since I'm a vampire. Each time I'm wounded, I'm thirstier.

He added like if it was evidence:

-Of course, I'm dying; I can't live unless I steal the life of others…

Except for drinking, Raphael rode without rest to Sinop. There he asked if someone had seen a young long haired blond German man named Siegfried Schtauffen or Nightmare the Azure Knight and holding a giant sword. In the evening, a bunch of fishermen told him they saw indeed a young man matching this description. They even told him they saw him just some hours ago, walking on foot on the beach toward west. They didn't know where he was going but since it was just some hours ago, Raphael got excited. He thanked them and guided his horse toward west.

-He is on foot! I shall be able to get to him before he goes in this Land of the gods! I…

He suddenly fully realized the consequences.

-…am near to get the sword! Amy, hold on! Soon I will get the sword! We will be cured from this deadly tiredness!

He forced his horse to gallop as fast as it could.

Raphael rode all night on the beach of the Black sea, following the traces on the beach that he thought were Siegfried's. But the traces were not too clear as the person seemed to have walked near the water, so most of it was erased. But sometimes Raphael could detect two pair of traces; one longer and one smaller… Maybe he wasn't following the right traces… But each villagers or fishers he asked that evening on the way, said that there was indeed a young man in armour with long blond hair and a giant sword walking that way only some hours ago… but he was alone.

As the sun was rising, Raphael began to wonder.

-Am I following the right traces? I should have caught up with Nightmare by now… Who am I following? Is there somebody else? I didn't see any straying traces either… Nightmare must still be on this path too…

This Siegfried Schtauffen was a strange man, since he was searching for him, Raphael had heard many contradictory stories; sometimes people said that he committed many slaughters as he got past their village but sometimes he was the most discreet person they ever seen. He was really hard to follow.

The wind suddenly became stronger, almost pushing him and his horse. Raphael continued moving forward when he suddenly saw some kind of hill and saw some sort of entrance, like the entrance to a cave, but somebody seemed to be sitting in front of it, mostly relaxing. It seemed to be a man. He was laid down with his head resting on his arms. As Raphael approached, the man rose on his feet and took his weapon, which seemed to be a Chinese sword, before coming toward Raphael who could now see that it was a young man, Asian but with reddish hair… Raphael wondered who this could be and where was Siegfried Schtauffen. He also wondered with a little annoyance when he saw the young man pick his weapon, what does he wanted. Raphael didn't want to fight again.

The young man came to him and told him on an arrogant tone:

-I don't like… the look in your eyes.

Raphael choose to ignore the young man's insult and asked him coldly:

-Did you see a long haired blond man near here?

-No. I only saw a short haired blond man and I gotta say, I'm much better looking!

The young man looked at Raphael with a defiant look like if he waited for a reaction. Raphael looked at him with a cold and furious gaze while he thought: How dare you! Insolent fool! But he tried to keep his calm and answered:

-I asked you a question, the least you could have done is answer politely.

Raphael pointed to the cave.

-Where does this cave leads to?

-I don't want you to go there!

-Why not?

Raphael was really getting annoyed at this kid.

-'Cuz… I don't like your face!

Raphael got down of his horse and went toward the entrance. The young man cheekily placed himself in front of him. Raphael gestured toward him to get away. Had he not been that tired, this kid would have received a spanking long ago.

-Do not get in my way.

-Like hell! You're the one in my way!

-Do not anger me anymore than this. Now get out of the way, insolent boy!

Seeing as Raphael was losing patience, the young man seemed satisfied and smiled confidently.

-I've been itchin' for a fight!

Raphael rolled his eyes and answered:

-Yes. I haven't noticed…

-I'm on fire! said the young man as he couldn't stay at the same place and was now jumping up and down in anticipation.

-Well burn and leave me alone!

-Wanna see… just how strong I am?

-Non! I don't have time kid! I'm not amused!

The morning was rising and the sun was becoming really bothering so Raphael didn't want to stay outside talking to a kid who was just looking for a fight. Unlike the young man, he may really burn. He began to walk on a determined pace toward the entrance.

-If you don't mind, I am going inside.

-Well I do mind!

-Well then follow me, I shall beat you inside, foolish boy.

-Okay! Don't see any inconvenient! The sun really is hot!

Raphael continued:

-I'll give you the punishment you deserve for your insolence!

They went inside. It looked like a normal cave. Raphael and the young man stopped where there was some place for a fight and Raphael asked the younger man:

-All right, what is your name?

-Yun-Seong. And yours?

-Raphael Sorel. Why didn't you want me to come in here?

-I told you I was looking for a fight!

-And that's why you went into the middle of the desert in front of this cave just in case somebody would pass by and you could have a fight with him?

The young man seemed a little embarrassed of what to say.

-…huh… yeah…?

-What is the truth, kid? asked Raphael while crossing his arms.

-… I got lost?

Raphael looked at him with his arms crossed and waited for the real answer. Yun-Seong didn't want to tell him the truth: That he came here accompanied by his friend, Talim, a young priestess of the wind who told him she had to cure a man infected by Soul Edge and that the wind told her to come here to meet him. He didn't want to leave Talim alone for this task but she told him she had to do it alone so he reluctantly let her go inside and waited for this tainted man that she had to cure. His plan was to beat the guy enough so that he would be weak in front of Talim in case her purification ritual didn't work. He was certain Raphael was this man and he had to beat him now. He also hoped Soul Edge was in the place but he first had to take care of the stranger for Talim, he would then go search for the Sword of Salvation even if Talim, and mostly everybody else, told him it was evil. It could not be, it was the sword of legend! And even if it was, he had to save his country, Korea, with it from the invading Japan. He would just have to destroy it after he used it or something like that. And he didn't fear the sword. But for now, he decided to skip the embarrassing questioning. He took his fighting stance and told Raphael:

-Talk is cheap… let's get this on!

Raphael knew the young man would not talk anymore and also got ready for the fight.

-En garde!

-All right! I'm getting pumped up!

Yun-Seong threw himself at Raphael with a speed the vampire had not expected. Raphael parried with his rapier at the last moment before he struck back with a kick in Yun-Seong's stomach. The young man backed away but quickly launched himself again at Raphael with a combo of strikes that sent the older man slamming into the rocky wall.

-That was nothin'! There's more where that came from! proudly stated Yun-Seong.

But Raphael replied with a graceful slash on Yun-Seong's shoulder, sending blood pouring on the rocky walls that Yun-Seong hit as he tumbled down.

-Dammit, that really hurt!

-This was to be expected. It was foolish of you to anger me. Realize your place, in this world.

Yun-Seong got up and attacked again but got welcomed by a combo of hits from Raphael. As the young man fell down again, Raphael asked him on a mocking tone:

-What's wrong? You don't want to fight anymore?

Yun-Seong got up and told him:

-Come on! I was just getting warmed up!

He threw himself at Raphael and they both clashed together. Both of them taunted the other as they both were proud fighters and had to be the best.

-Come and get some!

-Nice try but you cannot go against my blade!

-Is that all you've got?

-How boring! Now watch quietly and learn.

-Ha ha ha! You look like an idiot!

-I'm not here to play. Are we done?

-Damn, I'm just way too good! Huh?

-What a joke! Heh! Fool! You delude yourself!

-Piece of cake! Yeah, I'm unstoppable!

-How pathetic.

But as the fight went on, Raphael's tiredness caught up again with him. He had difficulties taking his breath back and was more on the defensive than the offensive. Yun-Seong tried to taunt him again:

-Come on, don't chicken out!

Yun-Seong suddenly threw him an insult:

-Geezers and kiddies should stay home!

-Geezers? Pff… pff… What is a geezer? Isn't it an old person in your coarse language? Pff… pff… Are you calling me old?

-Yeah, geezer is an old guy!

Yun-Seong seemed proud of the insult he just threw at Raphael, mostly of the effect it had on his adversary, and smiled wickedly. Raphael gritted his teeth in anger but quickly closed his mouth, not wanting to show his fangs to this kid, mostly now that the boy seemed to win. The kid didn't seem to fight seriously but if he knew, he would never spare a monster like him.

-How dare you!… pff…pff…

-You want me to hold back a bit?

Yun-Seong was saying that with a big taunting smile on his face which angered Raphael even more. He was deeply insulted to look like a loser and had difficulties not showing his teeth and taking back his breath. He put his hand in front of his mouth and looked at Yun-Seong with a sullen expression. Suddenly Yun-Seong told him:

-All right, you can pass. I had enough fun.

Raphael looked at Yun-Seong a little surprised while still trying to catch his breath without seeming to do so. He wondered why the sudden change of heart: Was it that Yun-Seong considered him too loser to be a challenge? Or that Yun-Seong himself was tired and wanted to end this while he had the winning hand? Whatever the reason, Raphael was glad he could now continue on his way. He was certain this place must be the labyrinth and Yun-Seong knew it but tried to hide it from him.

-Well then, have a nice day, kid.

-I will have a nice day… I just didn't feel like losing today, you know?

He then added proudly:

-And by the way, these skills… it's all talent!

Yun-Seong continued with his boasting for a while as Raphael was walking away. Seeing how Raphael seemed exhausted, Yun-Seong thought that he must have had enough. But he looked at Raphael with some apprehension for Talim. The guy seemed talented with his blade but at least he seemed to get tired fast enough. Yun-Seong really didn't understand why Talim wanted to meet that guy so much to purify him but he knew it was very important for her so he had reluctantly let him pass. Yun-Seong hoped that Talim would be alright.

As he was getting out of the cave, he almost got knocked over by a woman with a black ponytail who ran into the cave very fast. Yun-Seong suddenly got worried for Talim and turned back to follow the woman inside. He ran inside but found no traces of the woman. He kept running deeper into the cave and suddenly found four entries to the labyrinth. He randomly took a corridor and went deeper into the Grand Labyrinth.


	13. The Grand Labyrinth

Raphael was walking in the Grand Labyrinth since a while when he realized he was totally lost. He had made a map but it seemed as if the walls had changed place. The frequent change of level of the floor didn't help either to situate himself. He cursed his situation and kept walking. He had to find Soul Edge, Nightmare or the Land of the gods, or even the exit for now, anything! But he didn't want to be lost forever between these walls. At least many torches were lighting the corridors and Raphael had no need to use his own. He had some food in his bag, but no blood and it worried him. Yet he had no choice but to go on and he kept walking. He suddenly saw a door. It seemed more attractive, more different than the corridors he was walking in since a while so he went inside of it.

Raphael entered the room and saw that on the far side of the room there was another door, higher and more decorated. It most be something more important in there. But he also saw a young girl about Amy's age sitting in the middle of the room. She had black hair and seemed Asian. When the girl saw him, she rose on her feet and came toward him. Her gaze looked kind but sad. She seemed to possess some kind of Holy energy around her. It kind of annoyed Raphael but since she looked innocent, he asked her:

-Who are you? Are you lost, little girl?

-I am Talim, priestess of the wind. I was waiting for you. It is you who are lost. There is a stagnant wind around you.

Talim seemed to observe him deeply from head to toes.

-What does it means? asked Raphael but the young girl continued.

-Why are you here?

-I am going to the Lost Cathedral to find Soul Edge. But… I should present myself first; my eagerness to reach my goal made me forget my manners. I'm sorry.

He gallantly bowed to the young priestess.

-I am Raphael Sorel. Nice to meet you, young Talim, priestess of the wind. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry. You don't happen to know where Soul Edge or this Cathedral would be?

Talim then put herself in front of the big door and sadly said:

-I cannot allow you to go on. I will stop you. That power you seek is evil and will destroy you.

Raphael was upset. As he feared, it was another one trying to stop him. She told him she was waiting for him, it was to stop him. But he had enough; he told her on a determined tone:

-That power is mine and mine alone! No one shall get in my way!

He then added on a softer tone:

-I don't want to hurt you, little one. You are about my daughter's age and you don't seem really hostile just… annoyingly righteous but I must save my daughter! We are dying and I need that power!

-You are sick indeed. You are cursed. I can help you. I can heal you. I know conflict lies within you but let me guide you.

Raphael looked at her with a questioning expression.

-And what would you do?

-I would call upon the wind to purify you. It's holy power would heal you. I'll get your evil energy through my body and then release it in the wind…

Raphael interrupted her:

-Sorry little one, not that I don't trust you, you seem meaning well, but have you ever tried your healing powers on someone tainted by Soul Edge?

-Yes, I cured a little boy some weeks ago.

-You did?

Raphael seemed surprised.

-Yes. He was infected and very sick. I took the evil energy out of him.

-Really?

-Yes.

Talim didn't lower her gaze as Raphael stared in her eyes intensely with his reddish eyes as if trying to see if she was telling the truth. She seemed sincere but Raphael wondered if that little girl could truly heal him and bring him back to human again. What if she could cure Amy and him? Amy would be so happy! For a brief moment, hope illuminated his eyes.

But then his gaze saddened and he thought that was all wishful thinking and would not be possible. That boy was probably not that tainted by the Evil Sword. That young priestess must not be that powerful. And to have experienced Soul Edge shard's positive power on his illness and also felt the Holy Stone's negative power on him, Raphael was now a little distrustful of this Holy thing. He would not dare touch a cross anymore or any other Holy thing again. When he went to the places of worship to ask about the Land of the gods, he didn't dare venture further than the entrance. He was too deeply cursed now. He didn't have any hope for a cure anymore, they would never come back to human again and will die without Soul Edge's power. It was a life or death situation. He could not permit himself to try anything that risky as to put his and his daughter's fate into the hands of a young girl. Amy truly depended on him. Raphael then told her on an authoritarian tone:

-I need Soul Edge. I will get it. So get out of the way and let me pass, young girl.

-No, you don't understand the evil power of this sword!

-I do understand but it is the only choice I have.

-No, please listen, I can help you! Please listen to the voice of the wind!

-Non, I am grateful for your effort but I really don't want to rely on those holy and destructive powers of yours. Now let me pass, I have things to do.

-Destructive?

-Yes. For me they are. I don't trust them. Please get away; your holy energy is annoying me.

-I'm sorry, but you're wrong. You fell bad around holy energy because you're sick now but don't give up just yet, okay? I see doubt within you; you want to be cured but you are scared. But don't worry, everything will be fine…

Talim could not hide the small doubt that she had about her purifying abilities and Raphael noticed it.

-Just come with me and after some days of treatment…

-Days?

-Yes, well… maybe weeks… But it won't hurt you…

-I don't have time for this. I am wasting away a little more each day. I don't have time for such an exorcism which I don't even know if it will destroy me or not! I'd rather get the sword which I know will give me strength, then, if we see each other again, I may come back…

-No! This isn't the right thing to do! It will be too late if you get the sword! You will be too corrupted by the evil for me to save you!

She then added desperately:

-I can do it in just one day! I'll take all your evil energy into my body and send it to the wind in one shot!

Talim knew that the exorcism could take her life away as it had been already really difficult with the young boy and this man seemed even more corrupted by Soul Edge already. She really wasn't sure of the result an exorcism would have on her or on Raphael but she had to try. She had to do her best and put all her faith in the healing wind. She thought: Okay Talim, believe in yourself, what you are telling him now, you can do it!

-But if you do it all in one shot, you'll die, Talim!

Yun-Seong had suddenly opened the door from where Raphael came, startling both Talim and Raphael as he declared this.

Yun-Seong knew that she already had done it for the little boy and had succeeded but he was still fearful for her and he didn't think this man deserved it as much as the innocent little boy. Talim told him before they arrived here that the man was even more corrupted. He didn't want to lose his friend whom he cared deeply about. It was enough to have let her go alone in here in the first place but he now had to help her. And the man had to know the consequences of the ritual to have a clear idea. If he didn't care about Talim's life, he didn't deserve to be saved, if he cared… They may take the risk but all knowing what awaited them. Raphael addressed Yun-Seong:

-She would die?

-Yes.

-Yun-Seong! I had to do it! cried Talim.

Raphael looked at Talim and told her:

-Then I don't want you to do it, you are just a child, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Only if it could save my daughter, would I accept your sacrifice but then we are not even certain it would work and to be honest, I doubt it very much. You may die and destroy me, then both of us would lose. And if you die but only saved me, then you wouldn't be able to save my daughter and all would be worthless. And I wouldn't let you try it on my daughter first without knowing if it's safe.

-But I may succeed… I survived last time…

-Like you said little girl; you may. You do not seem that certain.

-But the wind told me to come here… I don't think it would be so that I fail… No?

-Maybe. I do not speak very often with the wind, little one. Now leave me alone and go with your friend. I must get the sword.

-No! Please! Do you understand what you are doing?

-To be honest, I am already into something I don't understand. But I have to do it. Now get out of the way, I cannot delay anymore than this. My daughter's life is on the edge!

-But…

Not knowing what to say anymore, Talim sighed and seemed resigned. Yun-Seong then stepped in front of her and told Raphael:

-Look, Talim is really good in this kind of stuff. I feared for her at first but… I think she can do it…

But Raphael had already lost patience; he took an angry expression and ordered Talim and Yun-Seong on a authoritarian tone:

-Get out of my way, kids! I have no time to deal with you! I do not want to hurt you but anyone in my path shall suffer the consequences!

Suddenly Yun-Seong's expression changed, he became more defiant.

-Oh yeah? You seriously wanna fight? You ready to go down again? We can do this… as many times as you like. Let's go!

-Humpf! I did not go down last time… You interrupted the fight…

-You guys fought together? asked Talim but the men didn't hear her weakly asked question and continued arguing.

-Come on, that was totally a joke! You weren't fighting, you were dying, moaning and all!

-Still insolent, I see… Now I'm in a very foul mood… You didn't see me when I'm really annoyed… Come along now! This time kid, I won't hold back!

-Quit your yapping and let's get this fight started!

-Well then, let us dance!

-Please… Isn't there… any other way? Talim was still hopelessly talking alone.

Suddenly Raphael recklessly moved forward, quickly got a hold of Yun-Seong and sent him brutally on the floor before he did a summersault, landing and whirling on his back before he ended it with a stomp of his foot on Yun-Seong.

-That's for calling me a geezer!

Yun-Seong grunted in pain.

-That look suits you! Stay down there! stated Raphael as he got off Yun-Seong's back.

Talim sighed and decided to join the fight to help Yun-Seong. She would fight this man and then try to cure him once he will be unconscious.

-Some things can only be conveyed in battle…

Talim tried to hit Raphael with her elbow blade.

-I'm sorry but I must defeat …humpf!

Raphael evaded her strike and punched her in the face before she had time to finish her sentence. He then quickly tripped her and Talim fell down. By then, Yun-Seong had got up and tried to slash Raphael who swiftly parried the strike.

-This is your last shot to call it quits!

-Why do you fight when you know you will lose? Get out of here kids! I am not amused!

Raphael slashed back at Yun-Seong who quickly dodged the strike while Talim threw herself at Raphael and made him tumble down.

-Wind!

Raphael got up and whirled toward both his adversaries with his rapier.

-My turn now!

Talim and Yun-Seong swiftly backed away. Raphael continued forward and slashed again toward them.

-Allow me to… entertain you.

Yun-Seong dodged by rolling behind Raphael and tried to strike him from behind but the vampire skillfully stopped Yun-Seong's blade with his rapier.

-Where are you going?

Talim tried to hit him while he was looking at Yun-Seong but Raphael quickly faced her again and deflected the strike.

-No problem, it's just as I expected!

Talim seemed disheartened before this skillful man but Yun-Seong ran beside her and told her:

-Don't worry, Talim… He'll get tired soon enough…

He muttered:

-He's a geezer…

-I heard you! How dare you!

Raphael ran toward Yun-Seong and punched him in the face.

-Shut your mouth, insolent boy!

Yun-Seong fell down with a groan. Talim looked at her friend as he tried to get up then looked at Raphael who was now turning toward her and tried to get some faith in herself by praying the wind.

-Wind… share with me your courage! I have to do my best!

Talim suddenly felt more confident and before Raphael had time to do anything, she hit him with a combo of strikes that he had difficulties blocking. He received most of the strikes and fell on his knees while Yun-Seong, who had got up, suddenly grabbed him, smashed his knee in his face and followed with a kick to his head sending Raphael on the floor, unconscious.

-Not done yet!… Heh, I guess you are.

-Were you not a little too hard on him? He seemed already beaten when you hit him… said Talim, who was a little traumatized by the beating Raphael received in the end.

Yun-Seong looked at Talim a little embarrassed and answered:

-Well, you wanted him unconscious, no? Sorry if I've been a little hard on him, but he's not dead…

Yun-Seong and Talim suddenly looked at Raphael with apprehension. Yun-Seong leaned on him to give him a small shake.

-Maybe that was too much… You all right?

Raphael was still breathing and they both sighed in relief.

-What a fight, Yun-Seong, my heart is still pounding!

But suddenly Raphael began to move. Talim got startled. She then muttered:

-Please… Don't get up.

She didn't want to fight him again. Raphael slowly lifted his bruised face and gazed at the two teenagers looking at him with their eyes wide open. The young girl was looking at him with a sorrowful look while the young man was looking at him, then at his friend repeatedly, not knowing what to do. Talim muttered again:

-Please, stay down…

Against two adversaries at the same time, and his tiredness to deal with, Raphael felt he would certainly lose again if he kept fighting. He quickly got up, suddenly went toward the big door that was now near him, opened it and entered it before he closed it violently behind him.

Talim and Yun-Seong got startled at the swift escape and it took them a while to react. Then they ran to the door and opened it. The door was leading to a corridor overhanging a big room down below surrounded by water and iron bars were separating the corridor from the room, making it impossible to get down there already. Yun-Seong and Talim quickly scanned the corridor on both directions: Both sides had a door at the end.

-Dammit! He's gone! Where is he?

Suddenly Yun-Seong saw him: He was down the room. Yun-Seong didn't know it but Raphael had passed the iron bars with his power.

-Over there!

Yun-Seong pointed Raphael to Talim and they saw him running on a small bridge getting to a corridor below. Gripping tightly the iron bars, Yun-Seong yelled at Raphael:

-Hurry up and get back up here! You're still not done, right?

He then turned toward Talim and told her:

-Quick! Talim! You take the right door and I take the left! One of them must get to him! We'll get him!

-But… Yun-Seong… Wait!

The young man didn't listen to her and went away, leaving her alone. Talim hesitated for a moment then followed Yun-Seong but as she opened the door, she saw that it was a corridor divided in three branches and she didn't know where Yun-Seong went. She became even more worried, she didn't want Yun-Seong to enter the place since she knew it was the way to Soul Edge and the young man wanted to acquire it. Now she had lost him. Talim knew the evil of the sword and now she had two people to stop from reaching the sword.

-I must calm down… Okay…

She quickly made a prayer to the wind and suddenly felt confident that her friend would be wise enough to make the right decision. Now she had to pursue the older man who seemed determined to get the sword.

-Wind, guide me!

She closed her eyes and let the wind guide her to him. Suddenly a breeze came into the subterranean labyrinth and pushed her in a precise direction. She began to run that way.

Raphael had run for a while and was now walking and taking his breath in another corridor with iron bars overhanging another big room surrounded by water. He looked at the great room down below who seemed to be empty except for the large pillars supporting the ceiling and the small bridges leading to corridors. This one looked like some kind of throne room except there was no throne and no furniture at all. Only some very old paintings on the walls, some grotesque art seemingly showing some ancient gods and scenes, barely visible because they were now wearing the effect of time. While Raphael observed the room, he suddenly froze in fear; the ninja who always hounded him was there! She didn't seem to have noticed him and was cautiously walking into the great room with her back at him so Raphael quickly withdrew from sight and left the open corridor to get away from her while silently cursing his luck. She was still alive! And she found him again! He had to find this land of the gods before her and get Soul Edge to finally get rid of this dangerous ninja! Her presence really upset him and he silently muttered:

-For a long-forgotten ruin, I think this place really is crowded.

Some time later, Talim suddenly caught up with Raphael who was still completely lost in the labyrinth. He was standing disheartened in front of a dead-end and quickly turned back as he heard steps coming toward him. He first seemed afraid then seeing it was Talim, he sighed but still seemed discouraged.

-Please… Leave me alone!

He stated that on a mix of pleading tone and angry tone while Talim slowly walked toward him.

-Your eyes… have so much sadness.

Raphael seemed really disheartened.

-Everybody seems to get in my way! Even the walls! To be honest, I'm quite annoyed at all the troubles I had to get here… I'm doing this to save my daughter… Leave me alone!

Even if Raphael didn't want to show it, his eyes were starting to get wet.

-Well… If I was truly bullying you or harassing you, I would leave you alone. You seem so sad and I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry but I want to save you! The sword will only destroy you!

-Go home.

-Won't you please give up? There's still time… Please stop this.

-Non.

-Is there no other way to solve this? Why don't you let me cure you?

-I told you little one, I have no time! My daughter and I will die if we don't get this sword!

-No, you won't. At least let me save you from your curse!

-You will die if you do this! I will die as well! Go back home! If you keep bothering me, I will kill you myself!

Raphael threw himself at Talim and slashed at her right arm. Talim didn't have time to parry with her blade while backing away. Blood poured from her arm yet holding it, she asked once more:

-So, you won't change your mind then?

-Non! And you're too weak to stop me!

-Why? Why do you wish to fight?

-I don't trust your way! You want to cure me and purify me! Well, in Europe, you know how we purify people considered evil and possessed? We burn them! First, we torture them for some days, then we burn them! If they suffer enough, then they are cured! And dead! The Holy Stone burned me! And your wind… Well, it will burn me too! I only trust Soul Edge!

-No! You must not! Your way will destroy your life!

-I destroyed my life already. And my daughter's life. The best I can do is try to survive and give my daughter the best living conditions she can have in her inhuman state. I'm evil, I changed people into vampire minions just so we can have some kind of normal life. And I don't care about them, only about my daughter whom I want to keep happy with what I can give her. Now we are dying and I want us to keep living, so I will take Soul Edge and allow my daughter and I to survive. I am not curable! So go away and leave me alone!

Talim was horrified.

-Please, have more respect for life.

-Well, I do have a little bit of respect for life. I didn't kill you. But that will change if you keep bothering me!

Talim looked at him without a word. After some time, Raphael added on a softer tone:

-Go away. I told you I would kill you if you keep bothering me, but I do not wish to kill you. So go away, little one.

-Sorry. I cannot go. I will not let someone in need alone. I will help you!

-I don't need your help, I don't deserve your help, I don't want your help! Go away!

Raphael slashed at her again and Talim quickly backed away before she quickly threw herself at Raphael and hit him with her elbow blade.

-I'm sorry! I must do it!

Raphael tried to grab her but Talim backed away again and jumped over him to attack from behind but as she began to turn to strike after landing, Raphael had already turned and swiftly kicked her in the face. Talim staggered then fell unconscious. Raphael looked at her with sadness, he was grateful to her for trying to save him but he was annoyed at her perseverance in her hopeless intention. In fact, he was mostly annoyed at everything right now. But still this little girl seemed so naïve and innocent, young like Amy, it was hard to be angry at her. He told her as he passed beside her:

-It's time for your nap, little one.

He left Talim alone and continued searching for the way to get to the Cathedral. He was in a hurry: The ninja was inside the labyrinth and would soon find him, the priestess' friend could also find him; he had to find this mysterious way to the Cathedral and Nightmare. Even if he was extremely tired, he had no time to rest.

-Amy… Hold on, please…

Raphael kept wandering in the dark and humid labyrinth. Those mysterious torches were still lit but at some distance away and it was dark in many places. After many hours, Raphael took a corridor and ventured into it. The strange symbols on top of the entrance made him think it may be important.

He was now walking in the same corridor since a while. Grotesque paintings were still decorating the walls. The corridor was slowly descending into the depths of the earth and Raphael had the feeling he was getting somewhere. The Kingdom of death is supposed to be underground normally, so he was probably getting there.

He finally arrived in a room decorated with many weapons hanging on the walls. A strange looking creature was standing proudly with its arms crossed in the middle of it. The creature seemed humanoid but had the head and feet of an owl. The look in its eyes showed some kind of intelligence and Raphael knew that the creature was as intelligent as a human when it addressed him:

-So you want to go to the Land of the gods? Let's see if you're truly worthy of it! I am Olcadan the Ancient, the best fighter in the world, the best fighter of all time! I'm your trial. Now, hurry up and attack me!

Raphael was still stunned as he looked at the giant humanoid owl. He didn't expect to be greeted this way by such a creature. And he still would have liked to have avoided a fight but it seemed impossible. The owl then told him:

-What's the matter? Are you going to disappoint me?

-Non, of course not. I am here to take your trial. It is an honour to meet you if you are the greatest warrior in the world.

Raphael graciously bowed.

-I am Raphael Sorel and I am ready to go to the Land of the gods.

He bitterly thought: I think I will soon go to the Kingdom of death in another way, the normal way… He was still unsure of his fighting skills and this man seemed special, not just his physique but he seemed to have the aura of a great fighter, like if he truly was a real challenge, almost like if he was a god himself. Raphael knew it won't be easy. But he thought of Amy and it gave him some courage. The owl then told him:

-You're a fencer, are you? We'll see how you qualify in your own discipline against another fencer.

A rapier suddenly appeared in the owl's hand and he took a fencer's fighting stance. Raphael took his fighting stance and told Olcadan in a fake assured tone:

-En garde!

Even if it was not possible to see, Raphael sensed that the owl smiled.

-Let's just see how long you last. En garde!

The owlman suddenly attacked and Raphael barely had time to deflect the strike. Olcadan was really aggressive and Raphael never had time to go on the offensive, his adversary was always attacking. If Raphael found some opening and some time to strike, Olcadan made him pay by hitting him twice as much. But Olcadan seemed also to act like a teacher to Raphael; Each time Raphael made an error, the owlman was there to tell him how to rectify it.

-Control your weapon. Don't let the weapon control you.

-Raise your weapon more!

-Won't work!

-Too slow!

-Try this!

But he was still not going easy on Raphael. He was really hard to hit and to evade and Raphael remembered his youth when he began to learn fencing with his weapon master. He felt like a little kid who still had much to learn. But the teacher was tough and Raphael knew he was not holding back and could easily kill him. After a fierce resistance from Raphael, Olcadan bested Raphael who only could hit him about four or five times. Olcadan's last strike had made him fall on his back and Olcadan was now standing before a deeply wounded Raphael and holding his blade at the vampire's throat. Like during his fight with Nightmare, Raphael looked at Olcadan without fear, but he was really disappointed to have failed Amy. As he waited for the coup de grâce, Olcadan suddenly made his rapier disappear and all of Raphael's wounds from the fight disappeared as well. A surprised Raphael got on his feet as Olcadan told him:

-Your skills are not that bad. Of course, you looked like a total loser but you were against me, you couldn't have looked otherwise. Only one can be the best. But you have the will and determination. That's what you were really judged on. You can now go through the portal.

With a wave of his arm, Olcadan then showed Raphael some kind of magical portal. Inside of it, Raphael could see a road surrounded by forest with a beautiful pink-blue sky as the sun was setting, the scene was beautiful but it didn't seem out of this world; it looked like any road and any forest even if it was supposedly the Land of the gods.

-Now, remember all I told you and you may improve one day. Just follow the road and you will find the Cathedral.

Raphael graciously thanked the owlman, stepped inside the portal and appeared on the road. He could not see Olcadan or the labyrinth anymore or the ninja suddenly entering Olcadan's room. There was now no sign of a portal behind him. Raphael began to walk toward the Cathedral as the sun was setting down.


	14. Reunion in the Kingdom of Death

Raphael walked on the road for many hours. It was night time; this world looked a lot like the real world, except that the stars were not at the same place. The constellations were totally different. None of those Raphael knew seemed to exist here.

He wondered when he would reach that Cathedral, he was really getting tired so he decided to walk to the field on the side of the road and rest for a while. But not for too long, he had to find Nightmare. He laid down in the grass as the many flowers of the field surrounded him and closed his eyes for a while. He was still extremely exhausted but he was so close to the end! He would not fail now! He would get the sword, get his revenge, then go back to Amy.

But deep inside, he wondered if he would be able to see Amy again. He was completely drained of his energy and he would soon meet again the one who almost killed him last time. Would history repeat itself? In his actual state, Raphael thought he would be no match for Nightmare… even worse than last time… This fight seemed already lost.

Yet even with such bad odds, he would fight for Amy. But… how was she? He wondered if she had already passed away, he really was worried for her, Zasalamel told him he had time to save both of them if he hurried, but Raphael knew that it wasn't really Amy's well being that was motivating the mysterious hooded man. What did he care if Amy passed away? As long as Raphael did the work for him and slew Nightmare… And Amy didn't have a Soul Edge shard to keep herself going… All those thoughts really tormented Raphael.

He wanted so much to come back from this journey to save Amy, to protect her, to reassure her, to tell her someone loves her and would always do…

Raphael looked at the flowers in the field as he thought about Amy. She loved flowers… He would like to bring her back some flowers from this world… He missed her so much! He hoped that she would know how much he loved her if he never came back and if they never saw each other again.

-If… Amy died… I am in the Kingdom of death… Is it where the dead really go? Would Amy… If… Would I see her here? …She loved flowers; she would come here… where there are many flowers…

Raphael sat down and looked at the horizon. He suddenly had the feeling he would see Amy.

As he scrutinized the horizon, he suddenly saw someone coming far away: As he guessed… Amy… it was Amy… Raphael couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes and looked again. There really was someone coming on the road and it really looked like Amy! Had she truly died? Had she truly died alone and came here to the Kingdom of death?

-My poor child…

Raphael's eyes became teary as he looked in sadness and relief, sadness because she passed away, alone, and relief because they would be together forever now. He picked a flower from the field to give it to her, to greet her with, and got on his feet. He walked to the road and continued staring at the person coming toward him in the distance. It was truly Amy… A wave of emotion came over him and he began to walk, and then run toward her.

-Amy!

But as he approached, Amy didn't seem to have her usual pigtails… but long untied hair flowing in the wind… She also suddenly seemed taller… and larger… Raphael slowed down as he gazed at Amy. He suddenly realized it wasn't Amy but… Nightmare! Siegfried Schtauffen was walking on the road with his long hair flowing in the wind and his head bowed. Raphael's tired and worried mind had begun to ramble. Raphael stopped moving, took a step away in surprise and dropped his flower that fell to the ground.

How come Nightmare was behind him? Did he get lost longer in the labyrinth? But it didn't matter, he now found him and he was ready to kill him! He unsheathed his rapier and began to walk resolutely toward Siegfried. He called out to him:

-Nightmare!

Siegfried, who was at first completely lost in his thoughts, froze at the mention of this cursed name. He knew he just met another victim of his. He was disheartened: It seemed they even came as far as this world to get their revenge… He slowly lifted his head and looked sadly at Raphael as the fencer walked toward him with a swift pace, a determined and hating gaze and his rapier drawn and ready to strike him.

-You shall regret that you did not kill me when you had the chance… Azure Knight!

Siegfried bowed his head again in shame.

-Yes. I was the one who was called the Azure Knight. But I am Nightmare no more.

Siegfried lifted his head again facing the older man who was still advancing toward him. His eyes widened as he suddenly recognized this man: He fought him at Ostrheinsburg! His memories of this time were a little confused since he was still possessed by Soul Edge at that time and even some times after, his mind still was confused, but he did remember that man who recklessly came alone one day in the chapel of the castle to beat Nightmare and take Soul Edge. They fought and Nightmare won, he almost killed the man but as Nightmare was about to give him the final blow and take his soul, Siegfried saw the undying courage in the eyes of this dying man and he admired him. He always had a strong respect for those who showed courage and his respect for this man who showed more courage in front of adversity and death than anybody he ever fought with, helped him find his will back. If this man did not give up, he could also do it and fight! He then opposed Soul Edge's domination and stopped his hand from delivering the final blow. Inferno tried to regain control and Siegfried's body was paralyzed while they fought for dominance. Suddenly, the wounded man found the strength to give one more desperate strike and it was this strike that completely liberated Siegfried from Soul Edge's control.

It was this man who was now standing in front of him. The man who freed him from Soul Edge's grasp. He still had this fiery courage in his eyes but his gaze also looked different; the now reddish eyes were crueler, angrier and the man also seemed different: He looked paler, sicker, meaner…

-So it's you. You are the one I met in Ostrheinsburg's chapel… I thought you… You…

In fact, Siegfried had wondered what had happened to this man. They left him dying as he and Inferno fled screaming from the wound this man had done to Soul Edge's eye, Siegfried had then fought for control of his own body for a while, but he didn't know for how long. When he sensed that Soul Edge had completely lost its grip on him, he fell on his knees and first had difficulties believing it and stayed sitting on the ground for a while, trying to understand what happened, trying to calm himself, to be alone with himself after all these years while trying to ignore the now painful wounds he just received in the fight.

He stayed for some times withdrawn onto himself, crying over what he did to so many people. Suddenly the Spirit Sword appeared before him, having been released from within Soul Edge where it was kept since the swords' last confrontation. Siegfried then instinctively knew what he had to do; he couldn't stay lamenting in self pity. He didn't deserve any pity, he didn't deserve any thought about him and he didn't even have the right to cry for his victims. Sinners like him needed no mercy or sympathy. He wasn't worth any tears shed by him or anyone else. He didn't even have the right to exist. He had to forget his own pain and try to amend his ways. The only thing he was allowed to do was to destroy this Evil Sword. So he thrust Soul Calibur into the eye of Soul Edge, negating Soul Edge but also Soul Calibur's power.

As Siegfried watched with amazement, both the swords strangely entangled each other, forming only one twisted sword. Siegfried then knew he had to seal those dangerous swords forever. Nobody should lay their hands on the Evil Sword anymore. He had to make sure of that. He took off the few hated Azure armour parts he had on him, picked the new sword and began to leave but he then thought of the man he left alone in the chapel. Siegfried thought he was dead. Judging from the wounds he received, he couldn't possibly have survived. And Siegfried didn't feel the courage to go look at another one of his victims… Not now… But he had to do it, he was responsible for this man's death and had to face his responsibilities; he had to give him a proper burial. So he went to see his latest victim.

He returned into the chapel to get the body of the man he just slain. But he was surprised to find that the man was missing; only a large trail of blood remained, showing the man was still alive and had crawled out of the chapel. The bloody trail was easy to follow; the man crawled, then walked for a while, then collapsed before he got up again but left blood traces everywhere, even the walls had blood traces on it as the man seemed to have leaned on them for support. Siegfried was a little overwhelmed at the bloody sight and expected at any corner to see the dead body of the man in front of him.

He followed the long red trail of blood leading outside of Ostrheinsburg, trying to find the man to give him proper care (at least some care since he didn't know much about medicine, he mostly knew how to kill and wound rather than heal and care) and at least thank him and comfort him before he died, though he really wondered what he could tell him… How can a killer comfort his own victim? At least he could tell him he was sorry… Some shameful part of him wished the man was already dead before he had time to speak to him; he really didn't know what to tell him or how to comfort him… Siegfried feared this confrontation but he had to do it, so he kept following the trail. But the blood trail suddenly disappeared where hoof traces were still visible. The man had succeeded in getting back to his horse and got away from this cursed place. Judging from the blood loss, Siegfried was certain the man wouldn't survive for long and sorrowfully but with some relief, parted on his way, letting the man on his own since he couldn't find him anymore.

But today Siegfried discovered the man had survived. And he was now some kind of monster. Siegfried didn't exactly know what the man standing in front of him was, but he was clearly not human anymore. He sensed it. Having being for so long with Soul Edge, Siegfried knew how to see even the faintest taint of this evil energy and could easily sense that the man in front of him was now deeply infected by this evil. Soul Edge seemed to have transformed him and deprived him of some of his humanity. The strange red eyes of the man also confirmed this transformation. He sadly asked him:

-You're… no longer human, are you?

Raphael looked at him with hate and rage in his eyes.

-Non. Because of you!

Raphael answered angrily. He had finally found the man responsible for his and Amy's cursed state. He would now get his revenge and avenge his beloved Amy too! He felt all the hate he had for this man and this man would feel it too! He would make him feel with his blade! Then he would take the sword to cure Amy and him. But where was the sword? Raphael could not sense Soul Edge's presence… Siegfried seemed to have a sword on his back covered by his cape and was also holding another zweihander in his hand but he didn't seem to have Soul Edge…

Siegfried bowed his head.

-I'm sorry… I… I committed countless slaughters and murders under Soul Edge's influence and I was once Nightmare but, that is over. I am now free from Soul Edge… But I'm sorry for… what I have done… to you… to everybody…

As he spoke, Siegfried slowly lifted his head again and looked at Raphael with an expression so pitiful that Raphael then knew he really wasn't Nightmare anymore. The young man seemed completely free of the evil influence and Raphael really could feel no sign of Soul Edge in him. Siegfried's repentance destabilized him. He came here to kill Nightmare, the demonic knight who killed hundreds of people without remorse and he now faced a repentant young man. And Soul Edge was not there. What would he do now?

Raphael looked at Siegfried without a word. Siegfried looked at him and didn't say anything either.

But as Raphael gazed at Siegfried, he suddenly remembered what Nightmare had done to him; the sight of this young man's face brought too many memories to him: when Nightmare was slaughtering him and butchering him in the chapel. It obviously was this face, Raphael remembered too clearly. And the expression of complete cruelty and satisfaction this boy had on his face as he struck savagely at him, making him scream in pain, the laughter at his suffering, his unending fury in his cruelties, even when Raphael was clearly too wounded to fight back… Of course, Raphael kept on staring defiantly at him, infuriating Nightmare even more but he would never have asked for pity, he was too proud for that and this boy would not have listened anyway. No matter what he would have done, how he would have acted, Raphael knew that Siegfried at that time just wanted to see suffering. But he was Nightmare at that time… Now he was…

Raphael turned his head from Siegfried, confused. Suddenly other thoughts flashed in his mind: He thought about Amy; her sadness at what she had become, her cries and her despair for her ruined life. He remembered the nights he spent trying to comfort Amy and the guilt he felt toward her. She was so young! Raphael winced in pain.

He turned again toward Siegfried and his expression changed: All this sorrow, all this grief, it was all this man's fault!

Raphael could no longer dissociate the real Nightmare who butchered him and destroyed his and Amy's life from this young man standing sorrowfully in front of him. They were the same; he knew that he would feel the satisfaction of vengeance if he killed that man even if he knew this young man had been a victim of Soul Edge also. Anyway, if that foolish boy hadn't been so weak with Soul Edge, nothing of this would have happened, it was all this boy's fault. When you're too weak, you don't play with things like that! Something really urged Raphael to get revenge on Siegfried. Someone had to pay. He could not let him go. He had to kill him to lighten his own suffering and his own guilt. He pointed his rapier toward Siegfried and stated coldly:

-It's too late for regrets.

Siegfried looked him in the eyes and sadly nodded that he understood then answered him:

-I do not expect to be forgiven. My life is yours… but give me some time. There is something I must finish. I cannot die without fulfilling my duty.

Raphael scornfully answered back:

-What do I care, of your motivations… Now feel my wrath!

He furiously threw himself at Siegfried who parried his angry strike without being able to counterattack. He just couldn't fight back at his victim.

-I can't bear to look at you! I hate you too much! Die already!

Raphael continued his offensive, Siegfried tried to parry his strikes but sometimes failed and received some wounds that he considered as deserved and took them without a word.

After a while, Raphael suddenly stepped back to take his breath; this damned tiredness was still annoying him greatly. He then charged again at his enemy who had done nothing while Raphael tried to recover. Siegfried parried again without attacking, letting Raphael fight alone. Raphael found that behaviour very insulting and it enraged him even more. He still continued to strike at Siegfried, sometimes hitting him as Siegfried was not fast enough to parry all the strikes from the enraged fencer. Raphael suddenly used the special attack he used against Taki at the fortress; he gracefully lifted his rapier in the air setting the blade in flame. Siegfried looked at him with some amazement and didn't have time to react as Raphael swiftly whirled toward him with his flaming weapon and sent him tumbling away.

Rising painfully, Siegfried suddenly decided he had to do something. Not to save his life but he had a mission to complete.

-I guest I have no choice. I will… I will defeat you!

He tried to hit Raphael with the flat of his blade but Raphael evaded the strike and continued his unending fury on him.

-Die! Die! I want you to die!

Siegfried tried again to hit him without killing him but Raphael dodged the giant sword again. But after some times, Raphael fell down, totally exhausted from his attacks and dodging Siegfried's strikes. He seemed truly exhausted from the effort, not being able to get up, catching his breath again while he looked at Siegfried with anger. Siegfried stopped fighting, came closer, lent a helping hand to Raphael and asked him:

-Are you okay?

Raphael violently pushed Siegfried's hand aside and angrily answered back:

-Non! I am not okay! You destroyed my life! I am not okay!

Raphael was ashamed to be that weak in front of his enemy, it enraged him even more. And this Siegfried Schtauffen was scorning him and looking at him with contempt for his weakness! He had been humiliated in front of others and it already bothered him but in front of this man, it was even worse, even more humiliating! It wasn't at all how he wanted his fight with him to go on! Normally, before his sickness, he was great, now he looked like a total loser! He was so humiliated! Raphael looked at Siegfried with even more hate than before because of his humiliation and muttered on a cold enraged tone:

-I hate you.

Siegfried felt the hating gaze of Raphael like a violent strike; it felt more hurtful than any physical wound Raphael had given him already. He backed away from Raphael.

-Stop it! Don't look at me like that!

Raphael painfully got up.

-I will look at you anyway that I wish! You destroyed my life and you destroyed my daughter's life! I shall kill you now and make you pay for what you did to us!

-Your daughter?

Siegfried staggered back and seemed even more distressed than he already was.

-Yes! My daughter! You turned her into a monster like me!

Siegfried seemed really disturbed by Raphael's statement.

-When? I don't remember having fought a child… She must be very young… You're not old…

-She is fourteen years old. And she is now dying from this damned curse!

Siegfried's eyes were now starting to get wet.

-But… How come I … I just fought you… Did I met her in a city near?

-Non. You gave me the Malfestation with your cursed sword and the infection spread to her! Unlike me, she was totally innocent from all of this! She had nothing to do with this stupid sword and she…!

Raphael was totally furious; his hating gaze turned into a horrible grimace of anger, grief and despair and his eyes began to get wet with tears; he couldn't finish his sentence anymore and it ended with a loud sob; he was too outraged. Siegfried was looking at him with a distressed look, silently muttering apologies while tears started to flow from his eyes.

For a moment, none of them attacked the other; both were too disturbed to do anything. Raphael was sobbing uncontrollably as Siegfried was looking at him pitifully. After a while, Raphael calmed down and took a serious and imploring voice:

-I… I came here to find Soul Edge… You were supposed to have it… You must give me the sword… I need it… for Amy… my daughter…

Raphael then asked Siegfried in a soft and inquiring tone:

-Where is the sword? Where is Soul Edge?

Siegfried looked at him with a saddened expression but something in his eyes hardened and he gripped his sword more tightly. He could not let anyone get the swords that were strapped on his back. Raphael could not sense Soul Edge since its power was negated in the embrace but Siegfried feared he could find out and try to take it.

-Why… do you need the sword? This sword is evil.

-But we need its energy. Now that you infected us with it, we can't live without it! You forced us to use it!

Raphael seemed to get more frantic and anxious.

-My daughter is dying! She needs the sword to be cured!

Still holding his giant sword tightly, Siegfried sorrowfully answered:

-I cannot do that… Sorry… I cannot… this sword won't heal her… It's evil… It won't do any good… I'm sorry… for your daughter… and you… I'm sorry… But Soul Edge is evil, it cannot cure people…

Raphael seemed upset at Siegfried's answer.

-I need it. Now give it to me! Where is it?

-You don't need to know where it is… I'm sorry…

-You know! You know where it is! Tell me where! Give it to me!

Raphael was getting more agitated and Siegfried was now more on the defensive. He told Raphael on a resolute tone:

-Sorry… If you're after the sword… don't expect to get past here alive. I cannot give it to you.

Raphael then angrily told Siegfried:

-How dare you! Just heed my orders! …Give me the sword! Now!

Raphael seemed really upset now; he lowered his head and said in a slow menacing tone:

-Give me… give me the sword… Nightmare!

-I told you I am Nightmare no more… answered Siegfried, who didn't like to be called like that.

-Well, that is strange, the Nightmare I met, looked just like you… The Nightmare who cursed me and my daughter, had the same face as you… The Nightmare I know, who committed atrocious crimes and killed countless innocents, had a body just like yours… You must be Nightmare.

-Do not call me Nightmare! I am not Nightmare!

Siegfried's hands were trembling.

-Who are you then? asked Raphael in a defiant way.

Siegfried backed away.

-Just Siegfried Schtauffen… I'm sorry for your daughter… I'm sorry for you…

Raphael stepped toward Siegfried as the young man was still stepping back and his expression turned again to one of anger and hate as he spoke to Siegfried:

-You should be more than sorry! You should be dead! It's time for you to pay… Nightmare!

He suddenly leaped at Siegfried and screamed wildly as he slashed Siegfried's right-sided face.

-This is for Amy! Take that, Nightmare! Damn you!

Siegfried fell on the ground; blood poured from the wound, a long cut from his cheek to his forehead running through his right eye, who luckily had not been cut. Siegfried swiftly got up again, closing his right eye because of the blood pouring on it. Raphael looked at him with a satisfied and evil expression.

-So, Nightmare, how many people did you kill? If I give you one for each victim, how much strikes must I give you? How many lives did you destroy? Not just your dead victims but all those who lost loved ones! And those you made me kill… You turned me into a monster and forced me to kill to live… it's your fault. Did you think about that? You're so guilty! You destroyed so many lives, Nightmare! Worst of all, you destroyed Amy's life! And you don't even want to help her! Give me the sword! I hate you! Damn you! Damn you!

-Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Siegfried couldn't stand it no more; he lifted his weapon as Raphael threw himself furiously toward him and swung his sword flat faced toward Raphael who received it straight into the face. The force of the momentum and impact of the blow sent Raphael tumbling some feet away in the grass, unconscious. Siegfried fell on his knees as tears and blood flowed on his face, blending together before they fell down. He began to sob.

-I can't… I can't… Forgive me… I'm sorry… No matter how much time I apologize… I cannot… cleanse myself of these sins…

After a while, Siegfried calmed himself. He rose and stood up before Raphael who still laid unconscious at his feet. He looked one last time at the man who saved him from Soul Edge's grasp, this man whom he cursed with Soul Edge' malevolence and for a second, he wondered if he should kill him, to free him from the evil of Soul Edge. Then he sighed; he could not do any more harm to this man. Even if it may have been for his own good. He would leave a daughter behind… A poor already dying girl… But Siegfried had destroyed his own family and he could not destroy this one more than he already had… He would not hurt them more… They were already dying…

But he hadn't thanked Raphael yet for saving him, so Siegfried stood beside Raphael and told him:

-Danke… even if saving me wasn't your intention, you did it, danke… I'm sorry for you and your daughter… But Soul Edge won't save you…

He then muttered sadly as he went away, wiping the blood from his wound:

-I do not deserve to live… But everything will be over soon… Even if I do not even deserve to find peace in death…

Siegfried moved away from Raphael and walked toward the Cathedral as the sun was rising.


	15. Meeting in the Land of the gods

The sun was rising, darting its rays on Raphael, burning his skin… Because of his actual weakness, he had been unconscious for too long and the sun was really beginning to hurt. Raphael groaned in pain for some time before he awoke and realized it was morning. He sat up and saw a man standing near him. It was this mysterious hooded man, Zasalamel.

Zasalamel looked at Raphael with a contemptuous look and told him:

-So, you're still alive… You're a tough one. Or is it Siegfried Schtauffen who is weak…? But you lost… That was to be expected… from the likes of you. Now, it's time for your punishment.

-What? For what? For having lost?

Raphael was a little confused.

-No. Because you now know too much. I cannot allow anyone who knows about the sword to live. It's time for you to die.

Raphael took his rapier that was beside him on the ground and rose on his feet as he backed away from the hooded man. The annoying sun was still burning him but he saw no shelter near them. The forest was too far away. Raphael frowned and asked Zasalamel in an ireful tone:

-Why? Why did you tell me all that then?

 _-_ I wanted Siegfried Schtauffen to meet you and other victims of his past deeds and see what evil he caused so he would become disturbed, creating a conflict in his mind. This would allow me to break the Soul Embrace that was negating both swords and the swords would be free. I would then be able to take them both to finally accomplish my goal and fulfill my destiny!

-…Both swords? What are…?

Zasalamel interrupted him on a contemptuous tone:

-You would not understand anything at that. You are nothing but a lowly pawn and your purpose has ended. You may die now.

Raphael was shocked and outraged:

-You fool! Who do you think I am? I am not a mere pawn for your plans! I will find Soul Edge and that other sword and keep them for me! Right after I kill you for using me!

-Humpf! This is absurd… You are not worthy to find the swords. …That other sword… You don't even know what it is! Foolish mortal, I shall kill you here and now. It is too late to regret your conceit.

Zasalamel added with an evil smile:

-And you would never be able to beat me, you're too weak. Your tiredness… It was not some Soul Edge illness or anything like that; it was a curse that I put on you when you came to the clock tower!

Raphael's expression changed to one of surprise.

-So, it was you?

Zasalamel smirked scornfully.

-Yes. Like I said, I wanted you to confront Siegfried Schtauffen but not to kill him, so I tested your fighting skills with some of my undead puppets before your arrival in Poland. You're better than I expected. Your skills are quite impressive. So I took no chance and I put a spell on you to weaken you. Do you now understand your limitations? It was not the fact that you were dying… But since you are connected with Soul Edge, the shards helped you and gave you energy indeed…

Raphael was still deeply outraged as he heard Zasalamel's explanation.

-So, we are not dying?

Zasalamel seemed amused. He sneered and scornfully added:

-No. I elaborated on your own fear and succeeded in pushing you forward to fight Siegfried Schtauffen. Just blame yourself for the distorted and paranoid idea.

Zasalamel was looking at him with derision in his smile. Raphael was insulted; this man was laughing at him! Yet Raphael was relieved that Amy was not involved in this curse and was not dying but he was deeply angry at Zasalamel for having played with his feelings and made him believe this story.

-How dare you? You're disgusting!

 _-_ This is your end. I shall put you out of your misery.

-You will never be able to kill me!

-Humph, consider yourself lucky for being able to die.

-Quoi? Are you crazy or what?

-Eternity is boring. A life without ending is meaningless. Nothing looks like an accomplishment since you can do anything sooner or later. Nothing is worth doing. You don't know how it is to live again and again the same endless empty lives. I cannot stand it anymore. I am far older than you can imagine. I would like to find peace in oblivion, but I am unable to die because I always reincarnate and each of my death is more painful than the previous one. I feel I only live to die and I can't stand it anymore! But with both the swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur reunited, I shall be able to end this unbearable existence once and for all! My dream is about to be realized and what I have yearned for all these years is about to come true. At last, my wish will be fulfilled!

Zasalamel then added on a disdainful tone:

-You, however, are not worthy of witnessing this glorious moment.

Raphael was still baffled at Zasalamel's confession.

-So you came here just to die?

-Exactly. To finally put an end to my cursed life! This curse will finally be lifted! I shall have eternal rest!

-If you're so eager to die, then so be it. I shall kill you and take you out of your misery and we could first celebrate your demise together if you wish…

Zasalamel looked at Raphael with an annoyed look.

-You do not understand anything.

-To be honest, not at all. Why would you want to end an eternal existence? I really don't understand you.

-A mortal's mind is too small to comprehend this.

Zasalamel then lifted his scythe and slashed at Raphael who evaded the strike.

-Humph, a final attempt to resist! How absurd!

Raphael hit Zasalamel back with a slash of his rapier on his arm. He then twirled and struck again at Zasalamel who parried the strike with his scythe.

-You still struggle, after you've seen your weakness?

Raphael took back his breath. The curse was still making itself felt.

-To be honest, I'm quite annoyed. But the likes of you could never stop me! I would never let myself be taken down by you after what you did to me! I shall kill you now! And if you reincarnate, I shall kill you again!

He suddenly unleashed a furious combo of strikes toward Zasalamel who parried them all with his scythe. Raphael was really angry and this anger fueled his energy against his opponent. The tiredness he still felt was caused by the man standing in front of him. He shall kill him and make him pay for this; for all the problems, the anguish and the humiliations this weak state had brought him! Raphael attacked furiously without rest as Zasalamel defended himself and replied, skillfully parrying Raphael's angry strikes and trying to hit the vampire back. Zasalamel was quite surprised at Raphael's ardour in his attacks. He didn't think Raphael had enough strength remaining to fight like that but he didn't fear him, the puny mortal was still too weak to be able to vanquish him.

Both were fighting fiercely as the day was rising but as Raphael was trying to vanquish Zasalamel, the sun's more and more powerful rays kept on bothering him more and more. While still battling his enemy, Raphael tried to slowly move the fight toward the forest that he was seeing but it was still far from them. He could feel his skin become parched and crack under the heat; his clothes didn't protect him much and each move became painful as he was getting burned to more intense degrees. He glanced at the sun worriedly.

I will not stay here and get burned to ashes while fighting this man! I have to get away! I hate to flee from a fight but I must!

He suddenly turned his back at Zasalamel and retreated to the forest. Zasalamel looked at him fleeing and sneered. He didn't try to stop him and let him go.

-Hopefully you'll manage to walk away from this. Curse your fate as I do mine.

Zasalamel didn't have much time; he had to met Siegfried and Nightmare at the Cathedral. He didn't organize this reunion for nothing and didn't revive Nightmare at Ostrheinsburg for nothing either… It was for this final confrontation with Siegfried… Now he would take both the swords once Siegfried's state of mind would allow him to release them and Nightmare was the final key for this as he was Siegfried's ultimate conflict. He then made a gesture with his scythe and disappeared.

Raphael tumbled into the forest as he fled in panic from the burning sun. He remembered all the vampire stories he read about, where the vampire was destroyed by the sun's powerful rays. He knew he has been close to that and let go a sigh of relief as he was now safely hidden from this mortal danger under the protective shadow of the forest.

He looked behind him: Zasalamel didn't seem to have followed him, which was a relief. But since he could appear anywhere, Raphael had to stay on guard. He slowly rose on his feet and walked in the forest.

His skin hurt and he could see that it was really deeply burned; It will soon do big blisters and peel, he will look like an ugly monster in the following days… He needed something to treat his burns as soon as possible and reduce the damage. Hypericum perforatum herb would be the best. Was there any in this outworldly forest? The vegetation looked a lot like the one in Europe… Maybe there was…

While walking, he wondered: Siegfried Schtauffen did not kill me, he let me live… Was he truly repentant for what he did to me? He did seem… Mostly for Amy…

To have seen Siegfried's tears when he was talking about Amy soothed Raphael's heart a little. To know somebody else seemed to care about his daughter was comforting. He didn't really know if he hated Siegfried as much as he thought. The boy seemed to have a heart… Even if he was the one who did this to him, he was also a victim of Soul Edge after all… And he really didn't seem to be Nightmare anymore… He wasn't possessed by Soul Edge anymore. Raphael began to think out loud.

-Maybe next time we meet, if we do, we could be friends…? Well, at least talk like civilized people… But still, he would have let us die without giving us the sword… But since Siegfried was not possessed by Soul Edge, did he still have it? He didn't seem to have anything magical on him… He couldn't have given it to me if he didn't have it… Zasalamel told me Siegfried had the sword but he lied to me from the start and tricked me, so he must not have told the truth… But he talked about two swords… What is the other? This Soul Calibur? Where are those swords? They are stuck in an embrace that Siegfried's remorse would negate and by this, set them free… I don't really understand… I never heard of this Soul Calibur before… But if I understand Zasalamel's explanations, together, those swords seem to grant the wish of the one yielding them… Are the swords released from their embrace now? If I could get them myself, I could do many things with it…

Raphael would have liked to go to the cathedral to see what happened but he could not get out of the forest, he would burn to death with the sun's powerful rays, too bad his teleportation powers were limited, so he cursed his vampire state and searched for healing herbs for his burns.

He also wondered where he was since he came here by magical means. And how to get out of this place. Will he be stuck in this world forever? But he would only know by exploring. After a while, he found Hypericum perforatum, just the herb he was looking for; so he made himself some medicinal oil out of the plant's leaves and applied it on his deeply burned body. The mixture relieved his burns a little. He made some to bring with him and continued to try to discover where he was.

-Do not worry Amy, I shall come back… someday…

Suddenly the tiredness he had felt since Zasalamel cursed him left him, only his normal vampire daily sluggishness remained. He felt much better anyway and wondered again what happened. He hoped Siegfried had killed Zasalamel. This man had shamelessly used both of them for his crazy goal. Or since Zasalamel wanted to end his own existence, Raphael wished him the best of luck in his goal. One way or another, as long as Zasalamel was gone, it was fine. But he still wondered what happened to the swords. He tried to walk into the direction of the road he was following before but the road turned and he could not follow without getting out of the forest. At night, he got out and went on the road but he walked for hours and didn't find any traces of a cathedral or any other thing or person, only forest and the road, then even the road began to be out-of-the-way before it became completely inexistent and Raphael found himself walking among total nature.

-Where was that Cathedral? How strange… It really is a Lost Cathedral indeed…

Raphael didn't know where he was and how to get back home to his world so he continued walking. He walked for hours, and for days… Since he was lost in another world, he could not follow Polaris, the pole star or anything to try to locate himself. His burned skin began to heal but hunger and mostly bloodlust started to have a grip on him. Raphael tried to hunt some animals to sustain himself but their blood wasn't satisfying enough to rid him of his supernatural thirst. He even wondered if it satiated him at all since the bloodlust never left him. At least his food hunger was relieved but he was becoming even thirstier as he pursued his endless wandering.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Walachia, Amy was at her window, pensively looking at the snow melting outside: It's been so long that father is gone… He told me not to worry but I can't help it… It's almost the same time of the season when he came back half-dead last year… She suddenly wondered out loud:

-Père, where are you? Why did you leave me? You always leave me alone!

Amy was somehow angry at her father for leaving her but she already regretted her reproach; she knew he did it for her; he would never have left her otherwise. She knew the guilt he suffered since he infected her, so he must have left to find a cure or something like that.

-Père, I do not need a cure or anything else… All I need is you. I want you to come back! I am not angry at you, I forgive you for the infection, it wasn't your fault! You don't have to feel guilty! I know you never wanted to curse me like that! Please come back!

Amy looked on the road; no one was there, like every nights. She left her room and wandered in the corridors of the castle trying to calm herself. She constantly vacillated between her worries for her father and her fear of being left alone. But mostly her worries for her beloved father were far more important.

-Where is he? Why did he go? What did he tell me? I don't remember… All I remember is that I was too upset of his departure to ask him… Where could he be?

Amy walked to her father's private study and library. She used one of the many keys she had for all the rooms in the castle and entered his private sanctuary. The room seemed horribly silent. No living has been there for many months. Raphael didn't want any servant to come in his private space, his intimacy was really important to him. Considering her own room like her private sanctuary and keeping everyone else out, Amy understood her father's need for privacy and was feeling somewhat guilty of invading his private quarters. But nevertheless, she had to know where he had been, so she walked in and looked around. Maybe she could find any indications. Dust was very apparent on the desk and the many papers and books that were on it had been left untouched since her father left.

On the wall, near his desk, were many papers hanging; they were drawings she made him when she was younger; childish drawings of her and her father together, of cats, of dogs, birds, of anything, drawings Amy now found ugly and clumsily done. She remembered her father was so happy the first time she made him a drawing of them together that he hugged her for an eternity before he let her go. Now those drawings were hanging on his wall near his desk. Raphael even thought about bringing them among his precious possessions when they left Toulouse. In the state of mind he must have been when he just committed murder and discovered they were vampires and had to move, to have thought about bringing them was really sweet. Those ugly drawings were disharmonizing all the sober and austere style of the rest of his private study and Amy told him countless times to get rid of those drawings, that they were ugly and he didn't have to fell compelled to hang them on the wall, it was messing with the whole style of the room and didn't look serious. But Raphael never wanted to get rid of them; he always told her that they were his most prized decorations. Thinking about that, Amy smiled. Her father was so sweet sometimes… He was like this room; cold, sober but with a soft side.

She looked at the armchair her father used to sit in at his desk and imagined him still sitting there. If he would really have been there this instant she would have hugged him but he was not. She sat in the armchair and with some embarrassment, she began to rummage through her father's notes to see if there were any indications to where he had gone or what he went after.

Most of the papers were notes on Soul Edge. It didn't really surprise Amy; her father was obsessed by this sword; he kept talking about it almost every nights, cursing the sword that destroyed their lives or claiming that he must have it to know its magical properties and study it to find a way to cure them back… That with Soul Edge he may be able to understand more the phenomenon of Malfestation that affected them… Amy didn't really know if he hated the sword or if he craved it. But this sword really was taking a big place in his mind.

This stupid sword… Amy knew what she thought of it; she hated it. It transformed them into vampires and turned her father into an obsessed man toward it. It was just a nuisance. But maybe her father was right; he had to study the sword if he wanted to cure them and he must certainly have gone after it again.

As she read her father's notes, she found out that her father may also have had plans of using Soul Edge for a less noble intention: He wanted to malfest the entire world so that she would not feel like a monster anymore, so that she would feel accepted. Of course, he already began to do it on the region but Amy ignored that his plans were ambitious as to reaching world scale level.

-He wanted to do this for me… He never told me that… He hid this from me to keep me safe and happy… To never worry about anything… The world is so dark and ugly yet my father wants me to believe all is beautiful when he himself doesn't even believe it… He would try to make it beautiful for me… Well, beautiful…

Amy knew her father loved her more than anything in the world and would do any crime, any horror just for her happiness. He was no angel, even when he was human… Except toward her; for her, he was a guardian angel.

Amy knew that the kindness she was showered with by her father wasn't exactly the same for everyone… Her father seemed to hate or scorn everybody else. She noticed the way he looked at any other person, he always seemed annoyed or angry by them or scorning them… At the best, ignoring them but when he looked at her, his gaze always changed, he then looked like the kindest angel in the world. His gaze was so soft and kind while it was so hard and cold with anyone else. People would have difficulties believing her if she told them how her father was. He was so mean and uncaring to others! He really wasn't the same person.

Amy suddenly thought of the minions:

-I wonder how my father's minions would be if he had died? Would they get their will back? And kill me?

She suddenly didn't fell safe anymore in her own castle. She didn't really understand how this minion thing worked; her father would bite someone, drink some of their blood while probably infecting this person with some of his saliva or something and this person would become a vampire, keeping their intelligence, will or anything to a certain degree, except they would be somehow loyal to her father and do his wishes. How strange… Even though her father used it to gather them a servant staff and to control the nearby villagers, Amy thought that even he must not understand it all; he may be older in age but no older than her for his vampire life. They both were inexperienced and ignorant vampires. The difference was that Raphael was curious about their condition while Amy was mostly trying to ignore it since she hated it, even if she did ask herself the same questions as her father. And now Amy wondered about the minions… She tried to reassure herself:

-But père always treated them well… He is dominating but just. Of course, what he did to them is a little immoral… but he certainly governs them better than most nobles I know of… No need to be a vampire to do evil… I never saw him torture or mistreat a servant. Well, maybe insult one sometimes… Père is cold, easily annoyed and isn't very patient but he is no worse than any other master with their servants… No worse than those guards in France who mistreated me when I was young and mistreated any other beggars just for fun… Or those crazy war mongering noble sending people to die, causing death for nothing… In what my father would be worse?

In fact, Amy thought that many people were far worse than her father. She loved him and he deserved it. Despite what she knew he did, she didn't want to see his bad sides.

But Amy was still terrified at the thought her beloved father could have died and she was afraid the servants might turn against her if something had happened to him. But she thought that if he had died, she didn't need to live anymore. So the servants may take their revenge on her, she wouldn't defend herself. She would die like her father.

She then comforted herself:

-If he died, I have no reason to live…

And she tragically stopped fearing this threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This conclude the part about SC3 And thank you for everybody who read, reviewed and enjoyed my story. Well, I hope you did… I tried to keep the story true to the real ending which was Zasalamel meeting Siegfried and Nightmare in the Cathedral, Taki was there spying (I assumed that after she followed Raphael into this world, she sensed Nightmare who is of course more tainted by Soul Edge since he is Soul Edge and followed him instead to the Lost Cathedral where she found out something more important was going on) Raphael was not supposed to be at the cathedral (or maybe in Siegfried's destined battle against him but I decided to put that battle sooner and not in the cathedral)


	16. War of the Rose

Two men were walking in the woods as the snow was falling softly on the ground. They were men of about fifty years old, both were veteran hunters and were following a deer's trail for quite some time in the mud and the remaining of the winter snow when one of them suddenly noticed, human foot traces.

-Hey! Lars, look! There are human traces here!

His companion came to look at them.

-They were made by some kind of boots. Not the kind of boots we use in the wild… Some kind of city boot, like those rich persons wear. The not too comfortable ones, the stylish ones. How come someone came here with those boots? His feet must be on fire!

-Yeah, why would a man with that kind of boot be in the woods so far away?

They let go of the deer's trail and followed the human traces out of curiosity until they suddenly stopped, feeling observed.

They looked up a cliff and saw a young blond man dressed in elegant but now ragged and dirty clothes gazing at them with a mad look in his strangely reddish eyes. He seemed to have not eaten or taken care of himself for days because his traits were worn out and emaciated and he looked extremely pale, the contour of his eyes were all blackened giving him an even more sickened expression. He was unshaven and he had disheveled hair. He really didn't seem in good health, physically or mentally. The young man was fixing them intensely, observing them obsessively like a wild beast would do with its prey, while almost drooling over them and the two veteran men suddenly got chills.

Before they had time to do anything, the young man threw himself from the cliff and jumped on one of the men. The hunter fell down and tried to get out of the hold of this wild and crazy attacker but the young man seemed extremely strong and was tightening his grip on him as the man tried to get out. The now terrorized man saw the crazy man's mouth opening and got a glimpse of the man's pointy fangs before they swiftly sank into his neck. The man's scream was drowned in his own blood while the vampire was holding on to him and sucking his blood loudly.

The other man was horrified and froze in terror while his companion was drained of his blood by the monster. As his friend was being killed, the man suddenly turned heels and began to run away in panic. The young man finished his first victim then turned toward the man running away and began to pursue him. He quickly caught up with him and tackled him on the ground while growling. The man turned toward him to fight back and saw with terror the young man's completely crazy expression, starring at him from too close with his bloodthirsty reddish eyes, his mouth all bloodied from the blood of his friend; the fresh blood was dripping down the young man's chin on the horrified hunter. The vampire bit the second man as ferociously as he did for the first before he drank his blood avidly.

After a while, the second man also died, completely drained of his blood and Raphael sighed in complete relief as blood was running down his throat, appeasing it from its too long dryness and he began to slowly regain his senses. After he appeased the horrible thirst he had endured for too long and that drove him completely insane, Raphael felt alive again. He got up and barely looked at the men he just killed. He hated to get out of control and act like a beast but he was now getting used to that even if it was the first time he had become that crazy for so long. The time he cried at his servants' death, his first victims, was far. If he was to cry at each victim he made, he would not have finished. At least he had now regained his sanity. He turned his head away still not looking at his victims because he didn't appreciate what he did either and began to wipe the blood from his face using some snow to help clean it. He had blood almost everywhere; on his face, on his clothes… Looking at his torn and stained clothes, he quickly changed for another costume in his bag. He would have to buy clothes soon; he didn't have any spare costume now. He put his black costume with a short cape with his family crest on it; the cape should protect him to a certain degree from the cold of the region. He quickly combed himself; even in the remote nature, he didn't want to look like a beast.

After that, Raphael looked at his surroundings; he didn't know for how long he walked completely lost and mad in these remote lands. He didn't even know where he was.

He felt he had somehow left the Land of the gods and came back into the normal mortal world but where was he? He didn't have a clue. Too bad he could not speak with the men he just killed. He tried to judge by the look of those men. The men looked Caucasian; he must have come back in Europe. But where? The men seemed dressed like hunters but what is the difference between a Swedish or Russian hunter or any other hunter? What he could tell was that by the snow still covering some spots, he must be in northern Europe, not Spain, Greece, Italy or other southern countries. He may even be in northern France, maybe near his family manor… Thought he doubted it. Maybe in New France? That would be really far from home… But the vegetation looked European… Yet, how is vegetation in New France? He never been there. He could almost be anywhere… Maybe tonight he would recognize the stars' constellations to try to locate his situation a bit?

But for now, maybe he could follow the men's traces? Since the ground was mostly snow and mud it may be easy to do…

Then as Raphael followed the traces, the snow already falling intensified and became a storm, covering the traces Raphael was following. He would have to hurry following them before he lost them completely! He hurried his pace and continued on his way. He walked for the entire day; he had long since lost the traces of the men and was walking around without a clue to where he should go. At least the sun was not dangerous since it was not there. One good point to this damned freezing storm at least. But when night came, he could not see the stars either so he continued walking; he wanted to find somewhere to sleep as soon as possible and didn't want to freeze to death.

* * *

That night, Amy was still wandering the corridors, wondering what she should do after her visit to her father's private study. She really wanted to go search for him but she didn't know where to search. Even if she was almost certain he had gone for Soul Edge, she didn't know where to search.

…And she feared the outside world.

Even as a human she almost never got out of her home; she was too shy and already didn't feel like she belonged among people. The only time she was going out among people was when she and her father were sometimes going shopping or when they attended church.

She hated to go to church; she had never been too faithful; she was first raised as a Protestant, then her mother decided to teach her Catholicism when her father died and her mother came back to her old beliefs. But Amy did not really see the difference between the faiths and wasn't very pious. She just didn't care and wondered why God had left them in this misery. It was hard to praise him for that. When her mother died, she truly felt no one cared for her. No god, no human.

Then Raphael came. He was Catholic but also not very fervent. He didn't care about the religious wars and mostly loathed them, something his neighbours in Toulouse didn't appreciate since they were all Catholic fanatics. To Raphael's dismay when he arrived in Toulouse, the religious confrontations kept going on even there and the Catholics wished him to fight by their side. Raphael always refused and this didn't help him in his relations with his neighbours.

Amy remembered the times she spied on some courtesy visits from the neighbours, where they would try to get Raphael to join their side. The conversation sometimes degenerated into loud and violent arguments and the neighbours often left the house angry at Raphael's refusal to join their cause. Some branded him as coward, traitor and Huguenot supporter, a serious offence; he could be executed for this.

Raphael didn't want to involve himself in this war for three reasons: First, he was not motivated by this at all, he already gave enough to the cause while he was still living at his family manor, his father often forcing him to lend his fighting talents to the Catholic side. Second, he feared he would meet on the front some acquaintance that would recognize him and uncover his true identity. And third and most important, he had to stay with Amy, she was his priority.

He could have tried to gain some aristocrats to his side for more protection against the accusations of betrayal from the fanatics, but he was tired of this kind of life. He didn't want to have to suck up to higher authorities anymore to get what he wanted. All he wanted was to be left alone in peace with his daughter.

But to calm the fanatics, he still had to comply to some extend; so even if both of them were not fervent faithful, Raphael went to church with Amy every Sundays and Amy remembered that people would talk behind their back and point fingers at them but her father would tell her not to care about that and that at least it was enough to calm the discontents down and keep the danger of being branded as a traitor at bay. The priest would admonish Raphael each time for his lack of devotion and that he should help his Catholics fellows in the fight. Then they would go back home, relieved that it was finally over. Amy would go back to her room and Raphael would lock himself in the library.

Amy also remembered the time the priest suggested to Raphael that he send his daughter to a convent to socialize with other girls of her age. Raphael strongly opposed the priest's suggestion and left the church really upset that day. He didn't want to get separated from his beloved little girl and he knew that the nuns were often very easy on the whip. He never laid a hand on Amy and would never let anyone else hurt her, even for educational purpose.

And the few months before her father's first trip, she remembered those neighbours who were always asking Raphael when she would make her Debut at the court. They were so annoying! Amy didn't want to go to court, her father had described what it was to her and really didn't encourage her to go there even if he told her she could choose whatever she wanted to do. If she wished to go, he would comply to her will but she really didn't want to.

And the time a rich duke came and talked about an engagement for Amy, who was thirteen, to his fifteen year old son. The face and mostly the stare her father gave that duke, were frightful. He didn't say a word but strangely the duke never came back to ask for Raphael's little girl's hand. Amy smiled at the thought of this; she really didn't want to get married to some aristocrat she didn't even know, even if this duke was really rich and was related to the powerful Guise family and that it was a surprise that someone so influent asked for her hand. If this man had known she really came from the streets, that her real father was a protestant Englishman and that she even actually lived under a false identity, he may have changed his mind, but her father's frightening attitude made it do it faster before he discovered those secrets.

Raphael sometimes wondered if he was wrong to keep Amy away from people, but Amy always told him she wanted it to be that way and that she was grateful to him that he did so. Raphael then always smiled because that was what he wanted to hear. He feared that society would hurt her. They already were hermits among humans.

And with what happened to them, they truly would remain recluses from society for the rest of their lives now… Amy thought with some bitterness that she was now a monster… No duke will come to ask for her hand and no one will want to be her friend now… Not that she needed a lover or friends, she had her father and needed no other company. But for now, she didn't even have her father; she had to go to the outside world… to save him… She suddenly worried again: What if he was already dead?

-Oh, père… Please be alive…

Suddenly a servant came to her.

-Ma Dame! … Walachi troops are back! They are still coming on the road, this time we spotted them sooner with our scouts. But they are preparing another offensive, they still have war machines… We are preparing like your father instructed us, you are supposed to go to the throne room for your safety. They will probably be here tomorrow.

Amy calmly looked at the servant. She seemed unemotional but inside she was truly terrified by the information.

-So they came back…

She lowered her head while she seemed pensive. She then lifted her head again and asked the servant:

-You say everything is prepared for the defence of the castle?

-Yes, Dame Amy. Your father said you would not have to worry over this. We are prepared.

Amy thought: How can I not worry when you don't even come back, father?

She suddenly asked the servant:

-Do you fell that my father is still alive?

The servant seemed surprised by the question.

-…I… don't have such power to tell you, Dame Amy…

-You don't fell any bond with him?

-Well, I fell loyalty toward him but it won't make me able to tell if he is alive or not. …I'm sorry.

Amy sighed.

-Very well. Go prepare for the battle like my father told you to do…

-Ma Dame, you must also install yourself in the throne room. Your father really insisted on that. He didn't wish for you to stay in your frail tower.

Amy sighed again.

-Very well. I shall pack my stuff.

-Do you need help, ma Dame?

-Non, merci. I can do it alone. You can go.

The servant asked if she was certain but Amy still dismissed his help. She never asked much to the servants, here or the human ones they had in Toulouse, and mostly did everything she had to do herself. Except the meals. She didn't know how to cook and didn't want to learn. But for everything else, she remained the little girl who could manage for herself on the streets and didn't need any help or requested any. Except maybe her father's help… But mostly his presence…

She took the stairs to her room and went inside to pack the stuff she would need in case the castle was besieged. Amy first looked outside the window and didn't see anything. Her father still wasn't coming back. She didn't see the army either but they were supposed to be farther away, behind the mountains. Those soldiers came back and her father wasn't here to protect her and to reassure her! She missed his self-assurance, it was comforting to her. Now she was alone! What will she do? She could not fight the invaders! And she didn't have much faith in the minions' strength. She was really scared and desperate. Tears came to her eyes, she was alone in her room she could now cry her worries and her fears. She wept a while but she quickly tried to stop her tears from falling. She found a new resolve: Instead of staying helplessly here, waiting for her father to come back, she will act. She will protect what her father created for her. She will soon be an adult, she will stop relying on her father and will take her responsibilities! Raphael will be proud of her!

Amy packed some clothes, her favorite doll and books in some bags and took her precious Albion. She then went to the throne room and put her bags in it.

She kept her rapier and went outside in the castle's courtyard. She walked to a servant guarding the gate.

-I would like to go out. Please open the gates.

The servant stared at her with surprise.

-… But Dame Amy, you know that Seigneur Sorel has forbidden you to go out!

-I know. But he is not coming back. Please open the gates.

-I cannot. There will be a war, Dame Amy!

-I know. I will take care of it.

The servant looked at her with a surprised gaze. Amy continued:

-Let me out. I am in command here. I order you to do so.

-You will take care of… I cannot let you out Dame Amy! There will be a war! And those are your father's strict orders.

-And… what if my father… never came back? You would keep me forever here?

The servant seemed to hesitate. It has been a long time indeed that the master had not returned… Dame Amy may well be the new master of the place now…

-But you cannot go out anyway! Do not worry about the incoming battle. A scout will soon come back and tell us more information about the invading army. The soldiers will be ready tomorrow morning and the enemy will probably attack then. Maybe you could accompany them if you stay behind…

-I cannot go out during the day, you know it. I must go out now.

Since the minions were less infected, they still could go out during the day like Amy and Raphael could at first, they just felt more sluggish than a normal human.

-No, ma Dame, you are no permitted to go out. You are still a child and the master will kill me when he comes back if I let you out. You must stay inside!

Amy got upset and turned heels without a word. She went back to the throne room and packed some clothes and beauty accessories in a back pack before she went to the basement.

There, like a wine cellar, was where their blood reserve stood. Amy never drank blood from the neck of someone, her father didn't want her to and she didn't want to either; it disgusted her. So Raphael always brought blood back from his hunts and stored the bottles here for Amy to drink in a glass like a civilized person. At home, her father also drank that way. The method to collect the blood was also more civilized, he only had to cut his victim and take the blood and that way he could even let his victims live without turning them to minions, but it was hard to do; seeing the blood flowing from the wound really awakened his vampire lust and sometimes he could not refrain himself from already sucking all the blood, killing the victim. The process was also a long and arduous way to get blood so Raphael mostly did it only for Amy. He didn't send his minions to do it: they were unable to control themselves in front of blood and never could collect blood without killing the victim. Only Raphael was more able to control himself. That way, no need to go farther to find new victims, he could reuse the same over again if he could refrain himself from killing them.

The blood cellar was still much filled with blood bottles; since her father's departure, Amy was the only one to go in here and she wasn't a big drinker. She wondered if it was because she had more willpower than her father like he always complimented her (It comforted him to know that she at least was less influenced by this annoying thirst) or if it was because she was less influenced since she was being infected on a lesser scale? Whatever the reason, she drank very less often than her father and had much less blood urges.

She was sad for her father, who was ashamed of his behaviour in front of her, he was giving in to his vampire nature so much more easily than her… He thought that she was disgusted by him when he was acting that way, so he never really told her everything but Amy knew and she mostly was sad for him. She knew he was probably more influenced by Soul Edge than her and didn't have the choice to drink blood or even to sometimes act like a beast. And even if he never truly confided in her about it, she knew that some nights, he would go out to drink human blood and have fun hunting them, then when he would come back, he would feel bad. She knew it by the fact that he would not act as usual; he wouldn't speak much to her and would avoid her gaze before he would quickly go to his room. And this was all the Evil Sword's fault! Soul Edge really corrupted him, thought Amy with some sadness.

Her father was cursed and never choose to be that way. He never choose either to infect her, so she never was angry at him for that either even if he hated himself for that. Of course, she hated her vampire condition; now she could never go out in the sun, not that she was much of an outside person before; she mostly spent all her time in her room writing and drawing even before she became vampire, but it was sometimes agreeable to go outside and hear the birds sing while feeling the sun and the wind on her skin. Now at night, the birds didn't sing and the moon didn't feel the same as the sun. Only the breeze remained similar. No, even this was colder. Nothing was the same anymore. She really hated her vampire condition but she didn't hate her father for that. She even felt closer to him since they were now both rejected from the normal world.

But she now had to go to this normal world, and it scared her. But she had to find her father and bring him back. He has been missing for too long, she was worried beyond everything. Maybe he needed her; maybe he was horribly wounded like last time and who but her could help him? They could not rely on anybody else in the world since they were monsters. She didn't trust the minions, so she would come to her father's rescue herself. She had to find him and help him. For this, she needed supplies for her journey, so she took some blood bottles and put them in her bag. She also took some money to buy food and things like that. She planned to first defend the castle and then search for her father. After having taken care of the army, she would not be able to come back here to get her stuff, in fact yes, she would, but not to get out again, since the minions didn't want her to get out, so she had to already take her stuff for her journey.

Amy discretely went back near the gate. When the scout came back and everybody was looking at him for his report, Amy silently slipped past the door and went outside. Luckily, she always was good to go on unnoticed so nobody saw her as she quickly ran on the drawbridge while it was being lifted and jumped from it on the road ahead of her. The minions still had their intelligence but maybe they didn't have it all… They had boring conversation and never seemed too bright. Maybe they were naturally like that even while human but anyway Amy didn't care. She gracefully landed on the road and swiftly got up. She sighed at the fact she had to escape from her own castle and then looked at the long road surrounded by chasms on both sides that she had to go across. If someone was looking, they would see her but she had no choice so she began to run on the road toward the forest. She ran without stopping and entered the forest where she hid herself on the side of the road to take back her breath. Then she walked along the road but while still hiding in the forest, toward the enemy camp that was supposed to be further on the road.

About three hours later, she saw the army camp. She silently crept toward it. She kept thinking about what her father once said: 'An army that has lost its commander is like a crab that has lost its legs'.

She would break this crab's legs.

She silently slipped in the camp unnoticed in spite of the guards, she really was good at that, and went to the biggest tent. There was no guards in front of it and a man was inside looking at a map pensively. He was in the end of his thirties or the beginning of his forties and he seemed very well dressed so Amy thought he must be the commander. She silently entered the tent and stood before the entrance. The man suddenly noticed her. He was surprised.

-Who are you?

-Are you the commander of this army? asked Amy.

-Yes. Neculai Teodor Iancu, baron of Rackovâ. And what do you want, young girl? And this late in the night?

For all answer, she replied looking at him calmly in the eyes:

-I'll break you.

-What?

-You are on my father's domain.

The man didn't understand at first then his eyes widened as he realized.

-You are the Vampire's daughter?

Amy looked at him without a word but he had the answer to his question in her eyes.

-And he sent you here alone? To try to kill me? Ha! Well, he is crazy! Even if you are a child, I won't stop before you. I have to save the people of Walachia from the curse of your father. It is my duty!

-I see, but I cannot lose here. I have to protect what my father fought for.

-If you insist on fighting me, I will kill you with my own hands, I will do everything to bring justice back to this land!

-Only the victor can decide what is justice.

The commander seemed surprised at her seemingly lack of emotion and calm replies. He went to a table and took his sword. He gallantly bowed before Amy and told her:

-Very well. So you came for a duel? We shall fight then.

Amy gracefully curtseyed before she took her fighting stance. She suddenly realized that it was the first time of her life that she would really fight, a real duel; not some practice with her father. This time, it was for real and she could die. A nervous chill ran down her spine but she tried not to show it and kept her composure. She didn't act like her father often suggested her; he always told her that psychology was very important in a fight and that she should act with more self-confidence and mock her opponent whenever she can to bring them down. But Amy didn't feel that way, she thought a fight was no laughing matter. The general was a little embarrassed to fight a young girl but since she was a vampire and had come herself to challenge him, he had less scruples toward fighting her.

-En garde, said Amy before she gracefully whirled toward the general and slashed his arm. The general winced then threw himself at the young girl. She was short, he wasn't used to fight small persons, so as he adjusted his strike to hit her, Amy had time to react. She deflected the strike and violently kicked him on the leg. The general let go a muffled cry of pain. He then angrily slashed at Amy who tried to back off while parrying. Since she wasn't sure about which move to do, she kind of did none of them completely and weakly parried the general's strike, losing her rapier in the act. The rapier was sent flying some feet away in the tent. Her neutral expression gave way to one of panic and she quickly threw herself toward her precious Albion to take it back. The general did nothing while she took back her weapon.

-You should not give me any chance, stated Amy coming back with her rapier ready.

-I don't. It is just against my honour to strike at a disarmed opponent. I won't give you any chance in the fight.

Amy heard herself reply:

-The truth of the matter is you are weak.

It was finally easier than she thought to act cheekily in a fight, she was herself embarrassed and surprised at her reply. The general replied:

-Your father taught you to be a very insolent girl… But I can't expect much more from monsters like you.

Amy gazed at him coldly.

-I won't forgive you.

She threw herself at the general who swiftly thrust his sword at her and slashed her left shoulder while she slashed his hip. Amy then swiftly whirled and tried to strike at her opponent's thigh but he blocked the strike and kicked her on the stomach, sending her tumbling away.

-Go back to your father, child! Go spend your last moments with him! What is the use of fighting? You should pray for forgiveness because you'll both be burned at the stake very soon!

-You've yet to win. For now, with your words, you're only making it worse. For you.

Amy made some hand-mill with her rapier and the general couldn't parry. He got his hand slashed and lost his sword. Amy looked at him and didn't do anything while he picked up his sword. She thought: Am I weak too? I should not… What would have father done?

He always told her to be ruthless in a fight but also had those chivalrous habits… It wasn't practice now, it was a real fight… In the streets, this honour would be ridiculous but…

The general then faced Amy again. Amy told her opponent:

-Come to me. It's not because I did the same thing that you did, that I will spare you.

-Big talk from a little girl… I won't spare you either, vampire.

They clashed together for a while. The general was now swinging his sword backward to give it momentum; he was doing it very fast but Amy suddenly saw it in slow motion; the man had left a very big opening toward his heart and Amy had to seize the chance; she swiftly thrust Albion toward the vital organ. Amy closed her eyes as her rapier impaled the man's heart. She heard a groan of agony, the clashing of a weapon falling to the ground and opened her eyes as the man was falling down at her feet. She widened her eyes and gazed at the man she just killed.

She had mixed emotions: She was horrified to have killed someone but she was proud to have destroyed that enemy of her and her father. Maybe it was also easier than she thought, to kill… The general was dead; blood was abundantly coming out of his wound and Amy felt her vampire lust come over her. She got upset about it and tried to forget it. She just killed someone, she won't act like a beast on top of that! She felt she had nothing more to do there and quickly but quietly left the tent and the camp. Nobody seemed to have heard the fight. She went back on the road and walked away from the enemy's camp and from her own castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Guise family was a very powerful and fanatical Catholic family at that time period. They opposed that the childless Catholic King Henri III would choose his cousin Henri de Navarre, a Huguenot, as his successor and they were the leaders of the Catholic league, representing the more intolerant elements of the Catholic faith and even having ambitions to take the throne. Feeling threatened, Henri III ordered the murder of its two most important members, Henri de Guise, the Duke of Guise and his brother, Louis de Lorraine, the Cardinal of Guise, in 1588.


	17. Family ties

The morning was almost there, Raphael thought he saw the shadow of a house among the flurries of the snow storm. Approaching even more, he saw the smoke of a burning chimney and a smile of relief appeared on his frozen face as he increased his speed to go to this safe haven. He knocked at the door and an old lady answered. She saw the frozen young man covered in snow with ice stuck in his hair and she invited him to enter with a warm smile.

-Come on in, young man, come on in!

She was speaking Norwegian, Raphael thought he must be in Norway. He was glad he knew this language enough to have a decent conversation. He first entered before he gallantly bowed to her.

-Merci Madame. I am really glad I found your house!

The room he entered was small with stairs going up and down and was adjacent to a big one where some people were eating and talking together. The woman explained to Raphael:

-We act like an inn for travelers. We are farmers but the house is big and we have enough rooms to greet many people. There is not much habitations around here so we are some kind of relay for the travelers. Each winter until harvest time, we take the role of innkeepers, my husband and I, and rent the rooms of the workers who come in spring to work on the farm. Since some days, people gather here and are not leaving because of the bad weather. We never had so much guests… but we still have rooms though… You want one?

-Yes, please.

The old woman led Raphael to a very small room with a bed, a tiny table and a small window. She offered to serve him a hot bath as she would wash and dry his clothes. Raphael thanked her and paid for the services and the room.

He was so tired that he almost fell asleep while he was in his bath. He got out of the bath and put the dressing gown the woman had left for him before he laid on the bed, completely exhausted. But this time, exhausted in a good kind of way, he could now rest and appreciate it. Even if the mattress was only made of straws since it was a peasant's bed, it felt really comfortable for Raphael. It had been such a long time since he could sleep in a real bed and rest his head on a pillow! Raphael smiled in contentment while he stretched in his bed and he fell asleep in less than five minutes, covered by the warm fur blanket as the storm was still intensifying outside and the wind was blowing furiously against the wall.

When he woke up, he saw that the storm had not ceased and that it was already time for supper. The old lady had left his clothes all washed, dried and folded at the front of his door. He finished his wash, shaved his beard, combed his hair and got dressed. It felt good to feel like a human again! Well, human… To look like a gentleman. It felt also really good to be back in this world and to not be tired anymore! He was so relieved! How much time did he spend with this annoying tiredness? Far too long! Curse this damned Zasalamel! But now he was looking good, feeling good and he destroyed the Holy Stone! He could now go back to Amy!

Unless… Soul Edge and this Soul Calibur… what happened to them? If he could get them, he could do many things… He still wanted Soul Edge and this Soul Calibur as well… But were they now destroyed? What happened to them? Were they still in the Land of the gods? Also, what happened to Siegfried and Zasalamel? Was one of them dead? Both? Has the other stayed in the Land of the gods or came back here like him? Was one of them wandering around here? How come he came back in Norway and not in Turkey?

Raphael wondered for a while then decided to go downstairs. He was very hungry, a fine meal would be gladly welcome. He took one of his books with him and then descended to the main room. There was smoke obscuring the room as a lot of people were gathered there smoking pipes. Contrary to this morning, the room was now really lively: People were talking and laughing out loud while eating the supper the innkeeper and his wife were serving them with the help of two maids, there even were some musicians entertaining the customers, even if in Raphael's opinion, they were kind of mediocre. Raphael took place at a remote table alone.

He now wondered again what he should do: He could go home, he destroyed the Holy Stone and didn't have to save Amy and him from the curse that he thought was killing them. But those swords… He already longed for Soul Edge but what about the other? Was it as powerful as Soul Edge? Maybe he should try to get them both and realize his plan… change the world for Amy… But he still could go home for now… He really missed Amy… Although the swords were very appealing to him… Maybe he should try to find more information on the swords, mostly Soul Calibur since he knew more about Soul Edge, and then try to use them when he would have enough information. Zasalamel was right… That other sword… Apart from now knowing its name, Raphael knew nothing about Soul Calibur.

For now he should relax. He had been through much and deserved some rest. Amy was safe at home so he could take some times to rest. He opened his much appreciated Du Bellay poetry book and began to read it as he waited for someone to come and ask him what he wished to eat.

_Quel est celui qui veut faire croire de soi / Who is the one who wants to make believe of him_

_Qu'il est fidèle ami, mais quand le temps se change, / That he is a faithful friend, but when time changes,_

_Du côté des plus forts soudainement se range, / On the side of the strongest suddenly lines up,_

_Et du côté de ceux qui ont le mieux de quoi ? / And on the side of those who have better of what?_

_Quel est celui qui dit qu'il gouverne le roi ? / Who is the one who says that he governs the king?_

_J'entends quand il se voit en un pays étrange, / I hear when he sees himself in a strange country,_

_Et bien loin de la cour : quel homme est-ce, Lestrange ? / And far away from court: What man it is, Lestrange?_

_Lestrange, entre nous deux, je te pry, dis-le-moi. / Lestrange, between us both, please, tell-me._

_Dis-moi, quel est celui qui si bien se déguise / Tell me, who is the one that disguise so well_

_Qu'il semble homme de guerre entre les gens d'église, / That he seems man of war between church people,_

_Et entre gens de guerre aux prêtres est pareil ? / And between men of war to priests is alike?_

_Je ne sais pas son nom : mais quiconque il puisse être / I do not know his name: but whoever he may be_

_Il n'est fidèle ami, ni mignon de son maître, / He is no faithful friend, nor favourite of his master,_

_Ni vaillant chevalier, ni homme de conseil. / nor brave knight, nor man of advice._

After a while, a maid came and asked Raphael what he wished to eat.

-A steak if you have one. Bloodied, please.

The love for bloodied steaks was a new taste he acquired since he became vampire. Raphael looked at the woman. She was rather attractive. Particularly her delicate neck.

-We have steak served with potatoes and a cabbage and carrot salad, mister. And to drink?

He was still starring at her neck.

-Do you have wine?

He thought to himself: And bloodied too, please. He smiled at his cynical joke then thought with some shame while blushing: How can I do such a joke? I'm truly disgusting!

The girl thought he smiled at her and smiled back.

-Ahh, no. We only have beer, vodka and water. But we have five different kinds of beers. And the vodka is straight from Russia…

-Hum. Then I shall take water, answered Raphael, a little disappointed.

-Very well mister. It will be done soon.

The woman left and Raphael turned his attention back to his book. Since it wasn't that long that he had drunk blood, he didn't feel particularly thirsty. The woman was lucky, no need to spill blood for nothing. Even if he joked about it, his last bloodlust crisis tormented him; he didn't know for how much time he completely lost his mind because he needed blood. He was scared to completely lose his sanity one day. To become mad was really frightening and the perspective of this really bothered him since a long time, in fact ever since he became vampire. He tried to push this thought aside and tried to think about something else. He should celebrate; he destroyed the Holy Stone and came back from the Land of the gods, Amy was not dying and he wasn't either. So he should stop worrying and try to relax. He continued to read his book.

Sometimes later as Raphael was still reading, his meal was served. It wasn't the same pretty servant who brought it back. This time it was a fat old man almost bald, the innkeeper. He put the plate down on the table as he cheerfully said:

-There it is! Your bloodied steak as requested!

Raphael thanked him without taking his eyes off his book. The innkeeper looked at the cover of Raphael's book.

-Du Bellay? You're reading Du Bellay?

Raphael absentmindedly nodded in agreement without even glancing at the man. But when he noticed that the innkeeper was staying near him and didn't seem to want to leave, he asked, looking at him a little annoyed:

-So?

The man seemed all cheerful and answered back:

-What a coincidence! This man actually resides here! At my inn!

-What?

-He is one of my actual customers! You want to meet him?

Raphael looked at him in a sinister way.

-Do not make fun of me, old man. Du Bellay is dead.

The man seemed all happy as he declared:

-He is here! He stays at my inn!

Raphael rolled his eyes and sighed.

-He died in 1560. Unless… your inn is haunted?

The man didn't seem to listen to him and continued:

-I'll go get him! I'll present him to you!

He ran upstairs. Raphael muttered to himself:

-Well, I would like to see that…

Raphael closed his book and waited to see the person that the innkeeper would present him. He knew the old man was certainly mistaking but he was a little curious though. Maybe it was a nephew or something like that. But if that fool really made him lose his time for nothing… he would be very angry.

-You'd better make this worth my while…

While waiting, he glanced at his potatoes and steak and noticed with surprise and some horror that there was garlic on it. The serving girl didn't mention it. Since everything was now becoming true to the vampire legends, he wondered if garlic was now bad for his health. But he really liked garlic… He decided to pick a small amount of potato with garlic and put it to his mouth. It didn't seem to bother him. He ate a small bit and swallowed it. Nothing happened. He was relieved.

Ouf! The garlic thing is still nonsense! I can eat my meal without problem!

The innkeeper came back soon after with a strangely dressed man with a funny moustache. He proudly presented the man who gallantly saluted Raphael by taking off his top hat.

-Here he is! I present you Du Bellay!

For a second, Raphael was disconcerted before he asked:

-Who is that buffoon? I am not amused!

The man with the funny moustache suddenly interrupted:

-Du Bellay? I think there is a misunderstanding here…

He addressed the innkeeper: No mister, I told you MY NAME IS LE BELLO, NOT DU BELLAY!

He turned toward Raphael and said: He is a little deaf, you know. He kept serving me all week chickpeas while I asked for cheese… I didn't want to disappoint him and never contradicted him… but I don't like chickpeas… And for some reason, he is always the one to serve my meal…

The innkeeper suddenly understood his mistake.

-Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you told me you were Du Bellay. And since you also told me you wrote a successful book, I thought it was your book that this gentleman… Sorry…

He left a little embarrassed as he presented his excuses for this blunder to both Raphael and Le Bello. Le Bello lifted his hat at the uncomfortable innkeeper and smiled warmly to signify him that it wasn't a big deal as he sat at Raphael's table and continued to speak:

-So you like Du Bellay's poetry?

Raphael looked at him coldly.

-Yes. He is one of my favourite authors.

Raphael was shocked at the nerve of this man sitting at his table without even be given permission. He thought: How dare you intrude on my private space like that? I asked for no company! Go away!

Without minding Raphael's seemingly bad temper, Le Bello continued:

-You are French? I can tell from your accent. And the fact that you are reading a book in French is a little revealing…

-En effet, answered Raphael still on a cold tone while trying to read his book.

Le Bello started to speak in French.

-Quelle coincidence! I also come from France! From Paris! I am delighted to meet a compatriot in these cold lost lands! Enchanté, my name is Geo Dampierre!

He extended his hand for Raphael to shake it. Raphael sighed, closed his book and coldly responded to the man's gesture by offering his hand for the polite salutation though his handshake wasn't very vigorous. He then replied in French too:

-I thought you were called Le Bello.

-Non, non! My real name is Geo Dampierre, Le Bello is my nickname! I was kind of popular among the ladies in Venice… They named me Le Bello…

He stroked his moustache pompously.

Raphael didn't say a thing but thought that with this man's laughable looks, it was hard to see the ladies falling for him… But, despite his clownish style, he did seem rather elegant… He was not some dirty vulgar ruffian; He seemed to have education…

It had been quite a while since Raphael had a civilized conversation with someone, he then thought this man may distract him for a while. His mood began to improve; he outlined a smile and saluted Dampierre with a polite head bow.

-Well then, Monsieur Dampierre, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Raphael Sorel, from Rouen. What are you doing in these hostile lands?

-Well, I have come here to find a cure for my daughter. She is very sick and the doctors are charging so much for her treatment…

Dampierre statement seemed to catch Raphael's attention.

-You have a daughter?

-Yes, a very adorable one! She is an angel living among us humans! But I fear God will call her back too soon and I will have no reason to live anymore! I learned there existed a way that could cure her but it is very hard and risky to try to find this cure. But I am willing to go back and forth on this earth to find the cure for her! For my little angel!

Dampierre began to tell how adorable his daughter was and how life would mean nothing without her. He was telling countless details about how cute his daughter was and how it was heartbreaking to see her ill. As he spoke, he seemed extremely desperate even shedding some tears on the way.

Even though he didn't wish too, Raphael was also getting emotional. It was not that long ago that he thought his daughter was dying and he knew the feeling of worry and sadness and helplessness…

-…How old is she?

-Seven years old! Seven years of pure happiness with her! But now…

Seven… the age Amy had when I found her… thought Raphael. The age she still remained in his mind. He looked even more troubled.

Dampierre was trying not to sob as he continued his story:

-I was searching for this cure with my good friends but we have been ambushed somewhere near here and they have been killed! The brigands took the money I had so hardly gained and left me to die in the snow! I succeeded in coming here but now I cannot even pay the doctors for treating my little angel's illness and keeping her alive while I still search for the ingredients to make this cure! Right now, I even have trouble paying the innkeeper…

-You need money? I have money! I shall gladly give you some for your daughter! I am also on a quest for my own daughter, I can understand what caring for a child is…

-… You… you would help me?

Raphael searched in his purse. He then handed some gold coins to Dampierre.

That was easy! thought Dampierre with astonishment. He was surprised by the generosity of the donation.

Dampierre had in fact invented this entire daughter story; he was a con artist, he had no daughter. Seeing how Raphael seemed richly dressed when the innkeeper presented them, he immediately thought this man would make a good prey for his scam. So he tried to trick him, hoping to gain some money to pay for his food and room since he really didn't have money anymore, but the ruse proved much more successful than he thought. This haughty man who seemed so cold and distant at first, was now almost weeping before him.

But there was some truth in Dampierre's story though: He was in fact here for a cure indeed but for the King of Wolfkrone. The King had fallen ill and became mad seven years ago, during the Evil Seed incident. The King's daughter, Princess Hildegard Von Krone had hired him while she was searching for other ingredients.

-Merci, Monsieur! I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Your generosity will keep my beloved daughter alive for the time I find this cure! Merci! Merci! Let's be friends!

Raphael knew his affection for Amy and the fact he missed her so much, had played a good part in his embarrassing show of emotion and his generous impulse. Trying to regain his composure again, he answered:

-It shall be my pleasure, Monsieur Dampierre… What are you searching exactly? I also am searching for something but for now, I do not know where to go exactly for my quest…

Then the innkeeper came to the table and gave Dampierre his meal. Dampierre looked at the chickpeas in his plate, for only a second an expression of discouragement appeared in his eyes and he then smiled at the old man.

-Thank you, my dear friend! Another very fine meal!

Raphael put his hand before his mouth and smiled in amusement.

As they ate, Dampierre was explaining his quest to Raphael who was listening with interest.

-I've been told that there are six ingredients to get to make this magical cure. I've already collected some and now I was searching for the Wandering Grudge ingredient.

-What is that?

-Some kind of magical spirit…

-A magical spirit? To cure your daughter?

-Well yes, it's a magical cure after all…

-Is your daughter possessed? What illness exactly does she suffers from?

-Well… the doctors don't know exactly…

-What are her symptoms?

Raphael was curious about it and wondered if he could find something for her. Dampierre got embarrassed; he could have said the King's symptoms… if only he knew them. He didn't even know of what the King was suffering and could not invent anything for his daughter either. He decided to say anything anyway.

-Well, she began with fever, then she was feeling weak, then she began to cough endlessly… I though it was a pneumonia but then she got really weak and she fainted…

Dampierre tried to look really overwhelmed so that Raphael would stop asking those embarrassing questions.

-Snif… She… she… became indeed really weak and since then, she couldn't leave her bed… She always has fever… She spits blood… and throws up… She can't eat…

Raphael could not figure out what she had by this vague description but she seemed to be a really poor girl indeed.

-Monsieur… I know medicine… Maybe I could accompany you to your daughter to see what she has… You live in Paris? It is actually on my path if I go back home… Well, I would have to make a small detour, but I could take the opportunity to buy something for Amy, my daughter… Paris has so many interesting shops. Do not worry, I won't charge you. Unlike the other doctors, I would do it for free. It's revolting how much they ask to cure a little child!

Raphael was really disgusted by the cost of the treatment Dampierre told him. Dampierre was a little surprised and embarrassed at Raphael's proposal.

-You know medicine? …Euh… I am deeply touched by your offer, monsieur Sorel, that's very kind of you, but for now, I still have something to do around here. I may be near my goal now. Someone told me that the Wandering Grudge may be somewhere near here… So I planned on trying to find this ingredient first and then go back to my daughter.

-And where exactly is this Wandering Grudge spirit?

-I don't know exactly, but on my search, I learned that a certain Japanese woman named Taki would have this ingredient. She is a ninja nicknamed the Shadow huntress of demons or something like that… She captures spirits and seals them and this Wandering Grudge would be supposed to be some demon she captured…

Raphael's face turned even paler than it already was as Dampierre mentioned Taki's nickname. Dampierre didn't notice and continued:

-… You know, demons are often composed of one emotion, so this demon must be the grudge. From what I could find, she would be around here somewhere… Well, some fortune teller told me that, I had completely lost her trail in Middle East… Then I found a mysterious fortune teller, in a tent seemingly appearing from nowhere… when I asked for clues leading to this ninja, the fortune teller told me to come here…

Raphael was now only vaguely listening to Dampierre's story.

The ninja… She is around here? …Of course she is around here… Of course… bitterly thought Raphael, a little discouraged, while nervously running his hand in his hair. He then asked Dampierre:

-And this… Wandering Grudge… she already captured it?

Raphael was scared that he could be the ingredient himself. Since he could be sealed, he did have a grudge against her, against many people and he was wandering…

-Yes, otherwise I would not have been informed that she captured it.

-Oh yes, you are right…

Raphael then thought that he was really beginning to have crazy ideas.

-But in fact, I consulted the fortune teller to tell me about the spirit's whereabouts, not the ninja's… Following the ninja seemed really hard. I lost her trail many times… I had less difficulties searching for the demon… Well, according to the fortune teller… I don't know if I did well to follow this advice… It's so not at the same place…

As Dampierre was confessing his doubts, Raphael was thinking: If I team up with this man and adding to the fact that I am no longer tired, I could beat this ninja once and for all… If she is still following me here, she could follow me to my castle and even attack Amy… I have to secure my return. He then told Dampierre:

-I shall help you get this magical ingredient.

Dampierre looked again at Raphael in surprise.

-Merci, a very kind offer but… I don't have anything to pay you with… Except the money you gave me…

Dampierre had been promised a reward from the Princess but since he told Raphael he did it for his daughter, no reward should come from it and he could not confess now that it was for the King. The daughter part seemed to have deeply moved Raphael; a King would be less moving. Not to mention that he would reveal that he lied… Alas, it seemed that he was compelled to keep the reward all to himself… But he wondered if Raphael expected some reward. Then Raphael told him:

-Do not think about money. I do not want it. Your daughter's health shall be my reward… But if you could help me in my own search… If you could give me the swords Soul Calibur or Soul Edge that I am searching for, it would be greatly appreciated… Or even clues about them? You don't happen to know something about Soul Edge or Soul Calibur?

-Euh… non, désolé…

* * *

After having vanquished the commander, Amy had walked on the road for the rest of the night. In the early beginning of dawn, she saw a city down on the road. Morning was coming and she could already see the changing color of the sky. It was beautiful. Amy always loved the changing of the sky, as well the dawn or the twilight, so she stopped for a while to admire it but then she thought she should not be outside when the sun will rise more, so she went toward the city. She was both amazed at the city and afraid. She was excited to be free but she was scared at the unknown. For so long she haven't been alone in the world… She was glad nobody in the region knew of her existence. She could move around more freely. Her father was well known by the people around here but he always kept his daughter a secret. Nobody would come and try to hurt her then.

Amy thought she should rent a room for the day. She went to an inn and wondered if she should knock. Would they open this early in the morning? The sun was barely rising…

A cheerful man in his thirties suddenly appeared on the side of the house and startled Amy. He laughed at the scare he gave her and asked her what she wanted.

-What do you want, little girl? You want a room?

-Euh… Yes…

-My wife will take care of it. Just knock! She's already awake! We are early morning people. I am already preparing the coach to travel to Germany.

-To Germany? You're going there?

-Yes. Each two weeks, I take travelers from here to Germany in the city of Frankfurt.

-And you're going now?

-Well not now, but in about an hour. I have to leave some time for the passengers to eat their breakfast before they go!

-… And how much is it for a place?

-Not much. You want a place?

-Yes… please.

-I could make it half price for you since you're a kid.

He suddenly looked around.

\- But you don't have your parents with you? You came here alone?

-…Yes. I came alone.

The man eyed her suspiciously; she was richly dressed, yet with a somewhat short skirt and was all alone, carrying a backpack, it was strange…

-Why are you alone?

-… Euh… Well… I…

Amy was totally embarrassed at the unexpected question. She should have thought about some explanation. Seeing her trouble, the man asked with some concern:

-Are you fleeing from an arranged marriage?

-…Euh… Yes…

That explained why she left half dressed in a hurry… The man then patted her on the shoulder and said:

-Poor little girl… poor little girl… Those rich families are far too crazy to marry their kids so young… I'd never do that to my kids… I'll try to leave as soon as possible to help you in your escape… You should go hide in a church once in Germany.

Amy was kind of surprised at the conclusion this man had reached, he was weird but it seemed it saved her the trouble for finding an explanation herself. He then added:

-Well, if you want to take the coach, go inside to eat something before we go. Next stop is only tonight!

Amy went inside and a woman greeted her and asked what she wanted to eat. The dining room was vast but empty at this hour of the morning. The only other client was a blonde woman sitting at the far side of the room. What was strange is that this woman seemed dressed like the people from the Far East with a very beautiful kimono but she obviously was a westerner.

Amy thought that if someone from the East came here, it may be for Soul Edge since people from around the world tried to get their hands on it. Maybe she was on the right track for finding her father if she went to Ostrheinsburg. Or maybe the lady just bought a costume and was going to a costume party… Maybe she should ask… But she didn't dare and sat in another corner. She ate her breakfast in silence and after she finished, she went to the coach. The blonde woman climbed aboard the coach as well and sat in front of Amy without a word. She had a very fine umbrella beside her. Amy thought she would love to have one like that.

As the coach began to roll, none of the passengers spoke. The woman was looking outside the window, looking pensively at the landscape and seemed as taciturn as Amy so Amy didn't feel harassed by her and began to feel comfortable.

They travelled for some hours when suddenly Amy decided to speak. She had to or else she would not go far in her quest if she never addressed anybody.

-You have a nice umbrella.

Amy brought the woman away from her thoughts. The woman seemed a little surprised that this young girl suddenly addressed her after so much time and answered simply:

-Thank you.

-It comes from the Far East?

-Yes.

The lady didn't add anything more and after a faint smile to Amy, turned her head toward the window. She really didn't seem too talkative and Amy wondered what she could do to bring the woman to tell her where she was going. If she could know with certainty that Soul Edge was in Ostrheinsburg, she was certain her father would be. …If he was still alive. Germany was not that far and he hadn't returned since a while…

The woman saw from the corner of her eye how the young girl seemed embarrassed; she seemed in need to talk, so she gave her a chance to do so. She looked at Amy and continued:

-My umbrella comes from Japan, to be exact. It was a gift from my master.

-Do you come from Japan?

-Yes. Even though I don't look Asian, I was raised there.

-… What are you doing here? I mean… you are travelling?

-Yes. And you, you travel alone?

\- …yes.

-Where are you going?

-To search for my father…

-You lost your father?

-Euh… Well, he left. And hasn't come back. He told me to stay home, that he will be back but, I was worried.

The woman seemed a little concerned.

-Maybe you should have stayed at home. If he comes back, he will be worried.

-But if something happened to him, I have to help him…

Amy pleaded that on a worried tone. The woman outlined a soft smile.

-Hum. You are devoted to your father. I admire that. But obedience to one's father is also important.

She then added:

-… Although I cannot really blame you on that, I myself don't apply what my master asked me…

The lady lowered her gaze and seemed to remember some painful memories. She continued:

-…My master was like a father to me. He took me with him when I was young, when nobody wanted me, and he raised me.

As she spoke, a sad smile appeared on her face. Amy listened with attention to the woman's story; she thought it looked a lot like hers.

-He was really kind… and wise… He told me never to get revenge on the one who mortally wounded him.

The woman's hazel eyes were becoming teary.

-But… I cannot obey his command; the pain is too much; I must avenge him! I live only for revenge! To kill the man who slain my master!

-Nightmare?

-No. Heishiro Mitsurugi!

Amy saw all the hate and the pain in the eyes of the woman as she named her enemy while clenching her fist. She did seem to suffer from the loss of her master. Amy sympathized with her but she thought that she was not on the right track with this woman since she was after another than Nightmare. She didn't really know what to ask more. Suddenly the woman told her:

-But I won't bother you with my personal vengeance. My name is Setsuka, it means Snow flower in Japanese. What is your name?

-Amy. Amy Sorel. My father is named Raphael Sorel. You know him?

She didn't know if it was a good thing to present herself as Raphael Sorel's daughter since most who knew him now must be his enemy. Mostly around Walachia and since this woman had passed in Walachia, she may have heard his name spoken in a bad way. But she was almost certain this woman didn't know him. And as she expected, Setsuka replied:

-No. Sorry. At least, do you know where to search for your father? Do you have some clues?

-Yes. I have an idea.

Setsuka nodded.

-That's good.

They didn't talk much more and both began to look at the beautiful mountainous landscape by the window. After some times, Amy asked Setsuka:

-How much time will it takes to reach Frankfurt?

-I don't know. Some days? A week? Sorry, I really don't know. I didn't ask.

-Fine. Merci.

Amy felt sleepy since she hadn't sleep all night and laid down on the coach's bench to sleep. Setsuka looked at her and smiled. She hoped this young girl would soon find her father. The poor girl seemed really sad and tired. She then turned her attention on the landscape again and on her thoughts of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That magical cure for the King of Wolfkrone is in fact part of the non canon story from Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny and I thought that Dampierre's critical finish/sad story was very fitting to use on Raphael right now...


	18. Ninja hunt

Amy woke up as the coach came to an halt to change the horses. Like the coachman had said, it was not a real relay since nothing was there except a small cabin with a man sitting in front of it and a stable with horses. The place was completely surrounded by a vast field. Setsuka asked Amy if she wanted to get out of the coach for a while.

-The flowers seems so abundant here! And so beautiful!

-Euh… non, I am too tired. I will stay here.

-Okay.

Setsuka went to the field. Amy looked at her going into the field by the coach window. The field seemed indeed full of flowers and Amy regretted that there was so much sun and that she had to stay imprisoned in the coach. She would have loved to got in the field as well. She laid back on the bench trying to sleep again but she didn't feel tired anymore. She sighed.

Then Setsuka came back as the coachman was preparing to leave.

-Look Amy, I brought some flowers. They were so beautiful, you had to see them.

She handed a flower bouquet to Amy.

They were indeed beautiful and Amy felt joy that Setsuka brought some for her. That was very kind.

-Merci…

-You're welcome. You really have nice flowers in your country.

-Yes…

Setsuka smiled while Amy looked at her flowers and then turned toward the window again.

In the evening, the coach stopped at an inn. Setsuka woke Amy who had fallen asleep again.

-Amy… Sorry to bother you, but we have stopped at an inn for the night. You must get off the coach to go inside to eat.

Amy and Setsuka ate at the same table but didn't really talk. They were both deep in their thoughts.

Amy didn't dare ask the innkeeper about her father since she was still in Walachia but once in Germany, she told herself that she would ask anybody to know if they saw him. She was really glad she learned German, it would finally be useful. She knew less languages than her father and to very basic degree but since Germany was their neighbour when they lived in France and still is while they live in Walachia, it made sense she should know the language so she had tried to put some effort in learning it like Romanian that she was now learning since she now lived there. She knew also a bit of Spanish since her father wanted her to know it and it was useful since Setsuka was speaking to her in a quite similar language, probably Portuguese. Raphael also wanted her to know English but she asked him to delay it. She needed to know more the others before. Her father was so demanding…

Even if she now never got out of the castle where she mostly spoke French with her father and very few Romanian with the servants, Raphael always insisted that she continued to learn languages. He always was really zealous on education, which didn't really bother Amy since she loved to learn, but language has never been her favourite subject. Apart from Latin, which was really useful since so many books were written in this language, and books were more interesting than people, she didn't really see the use, mostly now that she was a monster.

Her father had more difficulties since then to teach her her language lessons and Amy noticed that they were shorter than they were in Toulouse mostly because of her attitude. It was bringing her father down, but she couldn't help it. Amy thought with some shame that she didn't study any of her language lessons since a very long while. Since her father was gone in fact. She even dropped some other subjects since he left; she didn't feel like studying. She should have, to not disappoint her father… But she was too worried… Yet she feared her father would really be disappointed by this…

* * *

The storm had calmed itself when Raphael and Dampierre went outside to search for the Wandering Grudge ingredient. As Raphael was adjusting his cape, Dampierre told him:

-You know, I like your bat jewels. It's nice.

-Oh! Merci, I like your skull jewels too.

-Merci, well, we have to admit, we both are some really fashionable gentlemen!

Dampierre stroke his funny moustache again while proudly straightening up.

-Maybe… Did you know that it is rumoured that the late King Henry III wore skulls on one of his costumes? When the woman he loved died, Henry III was so desperate that he began to wear skulls on his costumes. Some say he chose the Queen upon her resemblance to his late love because she wasn't even of high birth for a queen. It is also rumoured his mother wore skulls on her black dresses as well to mourn her departed husband and her many departed children. But even if I have sometimes been to the King's court, I never saw them with those rumoured costumes, the Queen Mother was wearing black as always but I never noticed skulls on her dresses. But, indeed, with your skulls, you could be à la mode, mon cher, if it was true. Even if now Henry IV is the new king and he is far less mournful as I heard… But I have never been at his court…

Even if he liked Dampierre's skull jewels (well, maybe his necklace was a little too big… and the frog symbol was not very appealing…), Raphael still considered Dampierre to dress like a clown, probably mostly because of the stripes, the weird hat and of course, the crazy moustache. He wouldn't say it now but Raphael still thought that Dampierre looked like a real buffoon. His flashy clothes, his funny attitude… He would make a really fine pet for Amy… Too bad they were kind of friends now, well, acquaintances and mostly, Dampierre had to go back to his daughter after that…

Dampierre interrupted his crazy thoughts:

-You went to the court?

He was really impressed.

-Yes. But it is not that wonderful… The people there are as slanderous and dirty mouthed as people on the street, even more I would say. If you just witnessed the quarrels between the King's mignons and the guisards… They were unbearable… The intrigues between the King and his brother's Malcontents faction… You had to be very careful with whom you would speak and about what or who… You could be lured into some scheming and betrayed without even realizing… You had to be polite and good-humoured with people you hated…

Raphael sighed in exasperation.

-If you've never been, don't try to. You won't miss anything. There is no king's mignons or Malcontent faction anymore but I suppose the King's many mistresses' bickering and the Catholic League's opposition must be as annoying… Aristocratic life remains as it is…

Raphael sighed.

-My family has been since quite a while into those petty intrigues. One of my family's ancestor, Agnès Sorel was the first official mistress of a king, of King Charles VII. She was the sister of my direct ancestor Charles Sorel. But she got poisoned, by we don't exactly know who, because of those power struggles. It was even maybe the Dauphin, the King's own son, who poisoned her… or worse, Jacques Coeur, her own friend… Whoever it was, life at court is disgusting. It is certainly not there that someone can cultivate the best qualities… In fact, in my Du Bellay's poetry book, I have a poem I could read you that shows how aristocrats behave; it is even addressed to a man named Belleau, so listen well.

Raphael took out his book from his bag and searched for the page; he then began to read to Dampierre:

_Tu t'abuses, Belleau, si pour être savant, / You abuse yourself, Belleau, if for being scholar,_

_Savant et vertueux, tu penses qu'on te prise : / Scholar and virtuous, you think they praise you:_

_Il faut (comme l'on dit) être homme d'entreprise, / You must (like they say) be a man of business,_

_Si tu veux qu'à la cour on te pousse en avant. / If you want that at court they push you to the front._

_Ces beaux noms de vertu, ce n'est rien que du vent. / Those beautiful virtuous names, it is nothing but wind,_

_Donques, si tu es sage, embrasse la feintise, / So if you are wise, embrace feint._

_L'ignorance, l'envie, avec la convoitise : / Ignorance, envy, with covetousness:_

_Par ces arts jusqu'au ciel on monte bien souvent. / By those arts as far as heaven we ascend well often._

_La science à la table est des seigneurs prisée, / Science at table is of the lords appreciated,_

_Mais en chambre, Belleau, elle sert de risée : / But in chamber, Belleau, it serves mockery:_

_Garde, si tu m'en crois, d'en acquérir le bruit. / Keep, if you believe me, to acquire the noise._

_L'homme trop vertueux déplaît au populaire : / The too virtuous man displease the popular:_

_Et n'est-il pas bien fol, qui, s'efforçant de plaire, / And isn't he well mad, who, trying to please,_

_Se mêle d'un métier que tout le monde fuit ? / Meddles in an occupation that everybody flees?_

Raphael then looked at Dampierre.

-So what do you think? You knew that poem?

-…Well… Non. I didn't know it.

In fact Dampierre never heard the name Du Bellay, he just learned he was a poet by looking at the cover. But of course, he would not tell Raphael.

-It's kind of… depressing, don't you think? Like if everybody were only thriving and trying to get something… using any means…

-But isn't it the truth? I like Du Bellay because he saw what humans really were. Mostly in courts. He went to the Italian court and got disillusioned but he could have been at France's court too or any other court for that matter and witness the shameful behaviour of those despicable aristocrats!

-Are you an aristocrat? If you've been to the King's court… and your ancestor…

-I was. I left.

-Why?

Raphael would not tell him everything. He just answered:

-They disgusted me.

Dampierre wondered how Raphael could have deliberately left this style of life, that he, himself, had tried all his life to achieve. He was still trying to go back into the rich salons that he been thrown out from because people now began to recognize him as a con artist, but Dampierre loved this life of luxury and superficiality; he couldn't understand that Raphael renounced all this willingly. Well, judging by his clothes, he didn't give up all luxury… But life at court? How could he?

They then went into the wood to search for this Wandering Grudge ingredient and the ninja. Raphael was following Dampierre who was leading the way.

-It is a lovely night now that the storm has ceased, don't you think, monsieur Dampierre? The stars are beautiful…

-I couldn't agree more! In fact, I feel like humming a little ditty: Hmm-hm-hmmm! Ha-ha-haaan!

Dampierre singing abilities were not too great and Raphael thought: If you want to make the ninja flee, just continue to hum like this…

But somehow, even with Dampierre's clownish looking style and singing abilities, Raphael enjoyed being with him. Maybe because he really had been for too long on his own?

He wasn't a friendly person who desperately needed friends but the fact that he could not now even decide if he wanted friends or not, was painful. With their condition, he and Amy would never be able to have outside friends. Except minions but those were not really friends… They were truly cast away and didn't belong to this world anymore. Maybe that is why he hated so much being called my friend by Antonio. A friend would be impossible to have; all he could have were acquaintances; even if he appreciated his presence, Dampierre was not a friend; Raphael knew that he would never see him afterwards since Dampierre and his daughter would be horrified at his and Amy's vampire condition. His alliance with Maxi had also ended in a bad way… Maybe mostly because of the shards but the vampire part had also played a role. Any durable friendly relation with anyone was impossible. The realization hurt Raphael but he quickly pushed the thought away. Who cares if no one likes them? He didn't need anybody before and he didn't need anybody now! He should think like before when he mostly thought about how to avoid some boring acquaintance's visit or how to get rid of annoying ladies…

As for Amy… Raphael thought: She must be very lonely now… If I became lonely myself… My poor child… I should get back home… Not walk with this clown in front of me in the middle of nowhere…

He then remembered his goal.

But I have to destroy this ninja! I can't let her follow me to my castle! I must get rid of her and go back to Amy afterward!

During the walk, feeling the need to, Raphael began to talk about Amy. He talked for two hours, telling how great his daughter was.

-…And when I asked her if she had learned her four pages of history lesson, she recited ten pages of it! She always had a tendency of learning more than she was asked. She is truly intelligent! I am so proud of her! Amy really has many talents; she's also talented at painting, she does poetry too but she tends to keep her poems to herself though. She is a really introverted girl and I respect her privacy; she knows if she has to talk that I am always there for her… Well, not now… but normally I'm there… But I think I am annoying you with my conversation, I am sorry, it's just that Amy is all my life, and… I'm sorry…

-You don't bother me, Raphael, it's normal to talk about your pride! And it shows that you are a great father!

Knowing now almost all of Raphael's daughter's life, Dampierre felt he could be more familiar and addressed Raphael by his first name. Raphael didn't seem to mind.

-Well, not really… I'm always gone…

-You are gone for her! You seem to really care a lot about her! I think your daughter must be really happy to have a father such as you!

-…I hope… I miss her… I'm sorry…

Raphael was still emotional and Dampierre felt compelled to talk about his imaginary daughter too or he would not look like a good father.

-Non, non, it's normal, don't be sorry! I remember when my daughter began to walk I was so proud I knocked at all the neighbours' doors to tell them! And I presented her to all of them when she said her first word! It was papa! I was so happy! What were your daughter's first words?

Raphael looked at him a little embarrassed. He suddenly felt like he was not a great father since he didn't know all her life.

-Well, to be honest, I never saw Amy as a baby. I found her when she was seven. I am not her real father, I adopted her. Her parents died from the plague and she lived in the streets since. She saved my life one day and I felt gratitude toward her so I decided to adopt her. She was so kind, I never thought I would love her as much as I do… But without her, I…

He was unable to not get emotional and stopped talking.

-Oh! Then she must be really glad that you consider her as your daughter that much! Sadly, adopted children are often mistreated and considered like servants by their foster parents. I'm certain she truly loves you and she is extremely happy and grateful to be with you! But why do you need Soul Edge or Soul Calibur for your daughter?

-I'm sorry… I'm not in a mood to talk anymore… Each time I talk about Amy, I get emotional…

-It's okay, I understand. I'm the same…

Dampierre was glad to stop talking about kids; he really didn't know what more to say and was getting tired of Raphael's monologue about his daughter. So he let Raphael regain his composure alone while he walked a little further away.

After some time, Raphael caught up with him. He looked more confident and asked Dampierre if he knew where he was going.

-…Not really… said Dampierre who was really embarrassed. He was surprised at Raphael's calm assurance even after he confessed this to him. He thought Raphael would be angry to learn he didn't even know where to search for the ninja.

-But we are walking toward a village. That, I know… We'll reach it in about two hours… And there is more chance that she stays in the village rather than being anywhere in the forest.

-Very well, it makes sense. And you monsieur Dampierre, do you have some entertaining stories to tell while we are walking?

-Oh yes, I do! Do you want to hear about the time Le Bello saved a village from a dragonlike beast? Or the one where Le Bello flew in an engine made by the late inventor Leonardo Da Vinci?

-You flew? asked Raphael with amazement.

-Yes! Well, then hear my tale…!

After an hour and a half of Dampierre's crazy but entertaining invented stories, Raphael told him:

-Monsieur Dampierre, I think we should each go on a different path to search for the ninja.

-What? Why?

-We will have more chances to find her trace.

In fact, Raphael knew he was the bait but Taki would never come for him if he was with someone; so he had to lure her by walking alone. He didn't want to tell Dampierre that the ninja was after him, in case Dampierre decided to team up with Taki to get rid of the monster that he was. He even somehow wondered if he made an error to team up with him in the first place. Certainly Taki will mention that he was a monster and Dampierre will become suspicious and will side with her. He left that alternative to chance but he was ready to fight them both if the need arose. He continued explaining his plan:

-We will each go in a different direction but not too far so we can understand each other if one of us find her. We will just have to yell and the other will come as fast as he can. We will stay around the village of course.

-You know, maybe we should have waited for the day. Maybe we acted a little impetuously when we decided to go tonight on the ninja's trail. Nobody will answer the door this late in the night… It will be hard to ask if anybody saw her…

-Non, a ninja is a creature of the night. We have more chances to find her this late in the night.

-If you say so… But if we can't ask people, it won't be easy…

Dampierre yawned.

-…She won't jump on us. Maybe we should go back to the inn… Le Bello is getting very tired…

Raphael insisted:

-Let's do a quick reconnaissance then we shall go back.

Dampierre agreed and they then each went their way.

Since they were now near the village, Raphael wondered if he stayed near it, Taki would be more inclined to show herself since she would think that he came to attack a victim. He then began to walk toward the village while staying alert. He muttered:

-Come on, ninja… I have some very nasty thoughts… I want to kill some people. And drink their blood… Their sweet blood…

He suddenly stopped.

-I should not think too much about it, I am beginning to convince myself… and I am not here for this. Come here ninja! Or I will really do something!

He suddenly heard a noise behind him. Raphael swiftly turned and saw nothing. He became nervous.

-I hope monsieur Dampierre is still around to hear me… Ha! But who needs him? I am not tired anymore; this ninja is no match for me!

He heard the same sound again. This time, he could tell that it came from the near barn. He cautiously went toward it with his rapier drawn. Suddenly a big cat jumped from a plank in the barn and fled away, startling Raphael. It was this cat who made the previous sounds. Raphael inspected the barn just in case and found nothing.

When Raphael went outside the barn, he found himself face to face with Taki. He gasped in surprise then smirked.

-No problem, it's just as I expected…

Taki asked him:

-You're so happy to be sealed away, vampire?

-Hum, non. I'm just happy to see you. I'm in a pleasant mood. Let us play…

Raphael began to make handmills with his Flambert.

-…And don't think, that you can flee.

Taki suddenly expected a trap and jumped backward. Raphael yelled while throwing himself at her:

-TIME TO PERISH!


	19. Sealing the alliance

Dampierre was walking toward the village by another direction. He was looking very tired.

-Reconnaissance of what? We can't ask anybody! How do I know if those foot traces are those of the ninja? She's not the only one to walk in here… I don't even know if she walked in here… Ah… ah-choo! I think I caught a cold… But Raphael is indeed very kind to help me in my quest… He is so full of pep about it, not even tired…

Dampierre yawned again.

-I would not look very motivated for my daughter if I insisted even more on going to the inn already… But I'm so sleepy… I'll just sit for a while… just a little tiny while… Luckily, I don't have a real daughter to worry about… Must be hard being a real father… But the King is not my kid… And he waited seven years… He can wait a little more…

Dampierre sat on a pile of plank in a stable and was about to fall asleep when he heard some noises a little farther.

-Huh? Hey! It sounds like a fight! Is it Raphael? With the ninja? My sixth sense tells me it is!

He began to run toward the place where the fight seemed to be going on. It seemed to be near the village but still outside of it.

-I would have preferred if it didn't have come to using force but sometimes we don't get much choice!

He jumped over a fence to quickly get to the place where the fight was going on.

* * *

As she evaded one of Raphael thrusting hit, Taki noticed that her adversary seemed really impetuous, he didn't seem to tire as fast as he did previously and looked really confident. She barely evaded most of his strikes and got slashed a few times while she couldn't even strike him once. What happened?

Raphael laughed exultantly as Taki backed away from him. As he slashed again at her, she jumped, gripped the edge of a barn roof and climbed on it. Raphael laughed and turned into mist before he appeared on the roof beside her. But Taki welcomed him by tripping him and Raphael fell on the roof.

-That overconfidence…

The snow on the roof began to fall down and Raphael started sliding with it down the roof.

-…will be your demise, said Taki as Raphael landed with a groan.

Taki chuckled. She then jumped from the roof and landed on Raphael who was trying to get up. He fell down again with a grunt as Taki jumped backward and began to search for a sutra in her belt purse while Raphael was still moaning in pain.

She suddenly got struck on the head by a hay fork and fell down unconscious. Dampierre seemed really proud of his move and stroke his funny moustache after he tossed the fork away.

-Such perfection from Le Bello!

He moved toward Raphael who was now sitting up, holding his chest in pain.

-It seems Le Bello came at the right time!

-A little sooner would have been welcomed too… answered back Raphael. He looked up at his ally and his red eyes widened.

-Mons…

-Hum?

Taki had got up and thrust her RikkiMaru toward Dampierre who evaded it at the last second by clumsily tripping aside.

-Wooah!

Taki told him:

-Step aside! I must seal…

Raphael didn't want her to tell Dampierre the dark truth about him, so he distracted her by throwing a snowball at her while he was still on his knees. Taki turned back at him with her dual kodachis in front of her. She hadn't taken her second kodachi out for the fight until now, Raphael only now noticed that one of them was made of Soul Edge shards. His eyes focused on it for a while in fascination.

Dampierre got up and tried to hit Taki by kick jumping at her. Taki swiftly turned and blocked the attack by bracing herself with her arms in front of her and Dampierre fell down on his back with a groan. But he didn't stop his offensive; he tried to trip her with a swift and powerful kick while he stayed down. He took some momentum to put force in it and violently struck her leg; he hit his foot on Taki's greave and hurt himself.

-Ow! My foot!

He then groaned in pain for a while. Taki turned her back at him again to take care of Raphael who was now taking back his rapier that had fallen down some feet away from him when he fell down the roof.

Dampierre suddenly got up again and attacked Taki from behind. He grabbed her by surprise, brought her to him before he hit her head with his own sending her staggering away while he also fell down, muttering:

-Ow… My head…

But Dampierre quickly got up, came back toward Taki and tried to punch her very hard. Taki nimbly evaded and Dampierre hit the wall of the barn beside her instead. He grimaced in pain, holding his fist. Taki kicked him away in annoyance and Dampierre fell down again.

-You fool, you expect to win like that? You're pathetic… Crawl back home!

And Taki turned her attention toward Raphael who now whirled toward her in a graceful attack. They both clashed together and struck at each other for a while until Taki kicked Raphael in the stomach, sending him staggering away. Dampierre mumbled as he moved toward them:

-You want serious business? I can be pretty tough with my daggers… I must just get them…

Dampierre turned his back at Taki, trying to get some mechanism working on the dagger sheaths that were on his arms.

-Wait… Oh! There it goes! exclaimed a surprised Dampierre as one of his hidden dagger suddenly got out of its sheath. The shock of the surprise made him draw his head back in astonishment and he violently hit Taki who was now turning toward him to strike at him. She got surprised by the strike and almost fell down missing her attack. Taki moved toward Dampierre who was backing away while he slashed like crazy at her with his daggers. He kept backing away and slashing like crazy until he tripped and fell down.

Raphael saw the ridiculous attacks of his associate and was somehow disappointed and mystified. How could this man be so clumsy? What a buffoon… Grace was really important in a fight and Dampierre didn't have any…

Yet Raphael had difficulties to stop starring at the fight between Taki and Dampierre; he was caught up by it, Dampierre's move seemed so clumsy and so… wait, he may not be that clumsy… His moves were well calculated… He had a clownish style but he was not a too bad fighter… Almost each time he tripped or made some clumsy move, Dampierre could land some hit to his adversary who was then caught off guard. Even though he would never humiliate himself with such moves, Raphael thought that this strategy may sometimes be efficient in a fight.

He went to his ally's rescue even after the realization that Dampierre was not that helpless. Well, on second thought, maybe he was. Now Taki was jumping on him, backflipping in the air, then landing on him again. She was totally beating the hell out of Dampierre and this time, it seemed real.

-Haven't had enough? That should keep you quiet for a while!

-You coward!

-I think this time he truly needs help…

Raphael went to Taki and attacked her again.

-My turn now! I will not give you the chance to strike again!

He addressed Dampierre:

-I'll take you out of your misery, monsieur!

Taki jumped from Dampierre's back and flipped in the air toward Raphael while unsheathing her kodachis again.

-No matter how many you bring… you won't win. Now wicked soul, prepare to die!

Raphael evaded her incoming kick and swiftly slashed at her while she landed.

-Nice try!

Taki fell in the snow but swiftly got up as Raphael slashed where she was a second ago.

-That's enough! Die already!

She jumped over him and tried to slash him in the back. Raphael swiftly turned to parry the strike. Dampierre suddenly appeared from behind and Taki barely evaded his slashing dagger. Both Raphael and Dampierre were now slashing at Taki who had difficulties evading and parrying their swift attacks coming from both sides. Raphael slashed her on the arm while Dampierre kicked her in the back and she fell down in the snow with a grunt.

Dampierre ran to her side and quickly picked the scrolls that were hanging by her side.

-Arigatô, ma chère!

-Give me back those scrolls!

Taki immediately got back up but Raphael interposed himself between her and Dampierre who was now swiftly backing away.

-Allow me to entertain you…

Raphael slashed at Taki who swiftly jumped backward before she came back with a whirling kick that Raphael evaded. While they fiercely fought each other, Dampierre was looking at the scrolls. He thought those must be the sealed spirits but wondered which one was the Wandering Grudge. He opened one of the scrolls.

-Hum… Now let's see what's in this scroll. When I'll get the right one, we'll just have to get away… Hum… It's written with Japanese kanji… No big surprise…

Dampierre began to read it. Like Raphael, he knew many languages, he was even better at it since he knew more languages and was even able to hide his own native accent, tricking many people as from where he really came from.

-Mo…do…ta…kuyo! Modotakuyo! What does it means? I don't know this word…

Suddenly the scroll took fire and Dampierre released it with a surprised gasp.

-Ow! It burns!

A creature suddenly materialized in front of Dampierre. The creature had a spiked samurai helmet and some samurai armour. But it was not a human. The face was purple and its traits were between those of a human and those of a pig. Its eyes were burning like fire and it had a skeletal torso with a fire seemingly burning in it.

-Oups.

Dampierre knew he made a mistake.

The creature began laughing evilly. As it laughed, Dampierre could see its very sharp teeth.

-Where did that come from? What… Who are you?

-Don't you know what you read? I am Mōdotakuyō, the Fury Demon and I shall put an end to your life, puny mortal!

Dampierre pointed at himself:

-Are you speaking to Le Bello?

Dampierre began moonwalking away:

-Now, now fighting is pointless…

Taki and Raphael stopped fighting and looked at what was going on.

-No! This can't be! Mōdotakuyō is free! I just sealed him again! Idiot! yelled Taki as she threw herself toward the demon.

Mōdotakuyō laughed evilly before he began to burn the other scrolls Dampierre was holding just by pointing his finger toward them.

-You worthless! What are you doing? screamed Dampierre as he let go of the burning scrolls.

The scrolls got burned, releasing the other sealed demons as well. There was six other demons, all different in look. They quickly began to attack Taki who was now opposing them. They wanted their revenge against her for sealing them away.

Raphael ran to Dampierre and asked him:

-What did you do?

Dampierre looked a little embarrassed and answered:

-I don't know! I… I just tried to pick the Wandering Grudge and I mistook the demon… I don't know exactly… I…

They both turned at the fight again; Taki was still fighting against the demons with all her might, trying to slay them with her dual kodachis while screaming incantations.

The demons were fiercely fighting back at her. Raphael watched the whole scene from where he was. He did not expect this turn of event. Now demons were about to attack the small village and kill the villagers. The barn near them was now on fire like some other along the way to the village.

Raphael turned toward Dampierre, still wondering what to do but when he looked, he saw no one. Dampierre was nowhere to be seen.

-But… your ingredient? It's running free with the other demons…

Raphael wondered: Did he leave without even trying to get the Wandering Grudge? He looked around.

-Monsieur Dampierre?

Raphael could not see him anywhere but by the traces in the snow, it seemed the funny dressed man had run in the opposite direction of the village. Raphael turned again toward Taki. She seemed to have trouble handling the demons by herself. Three of them were still surrounding her and striking at her while the others were nowhere to be seen; they had fled away. Taki still had difficulties against the three remaining one; she had barely dodged one strike that she was hit by another demon. The ninja was furiously fighting the monsters but she was clearly overwhelmed by the task and fell down. Before she had time to get up, Mōdotakuyō caught her foot and smashed her repeatedly against the nearest burning barn. He then let go of her, throwing her in the rubbles of the burning barn. The demons then went away toward the village, leaving her to die in the fire.

-Is she dead? wondered Raphael.

He quickly ran to her and got her out of the barn rubbles. She was still breathing.

-Should I finish the job?

He looked at the demons now beginning to burn the nearest house and attacking the villagers. Somehow what was happening was his fault. Suddenly he heard a groan. Taki was painfully trying to get up. A part of Raphael wanted to strike her down for good while another felt guilty for the attack on the village. He let Taki get up. She painfully got up as she was bleeding and bruised everywhere. Raphael asked her:

-If I help you fight the demons, will you leave me alone once and for all?

Taki looked at him incredulously.

-You've got to be kidding! You got nerve! You're the one responsible for breaking the seals!

Raphael defended himself:

-It was not me who broke the seal. I was trying to kill you, not to touch your seals. I merely aided in the stealing of your scrolls.

-Still you and your friend are responsible for unleashing this calamity upon the village!

Raphael sighed:

-Look. Do you want my help or not? I don't have time to bicker. Do you prefer to keep blaming me or to stop these monsters?

Taki looked at him sullenly. She knew she was not strong enough to fight all those monsters at the same time. She was too wounded. She needed help. And for some reason, the vampire offered his help. Though she didn't understand why…

-Agreed. Even though I know that if I let you go after that, you will still kill and drink the blood of innocents… My duty would be to seal you away as well… but… I have no choice… All those demons will be free if I don't vanquish them… Very well. Help me seal those demons back and I give you my word that I shall not hunt you down anymore.

She then pointed at his Soul Edge shard that he was still wearing on him.

-But, you must hand this over to me now.

Raphael got upset:

-So that you can seal me away? Hors de question!

Raphael thought that in China, Taki had to take his shards away before she tried to seal him, she didn't try to seal him at the fortress, maybe because he had this shard… He felt more secure with the shard, even if not entirely.

-This thing is too dangerous in your hands, it will induce you to do more killing than you should.

-Non, it…

Raphael remembered how he lost his mind last time in the wood and brutally slaughtered the two men. What if he didn't have this shard with him? Would he have been more able to control himself? It was not just a blood urge, he really became beastly… Like when he got the shard with Maxi… All those times…

He took out the Soul Edge jewel and handed it to Taki.

-Very well. Take it.

Taki took the shard and smiled.

Raphael was already regretting what he just did. He looked away while thinking: It was a Soul Edge shard! Why did I give it to her? I need it back! I am the one leading the negotiation here! Why did I agree to this?

Taki then addressed him:

-I am glad you made the right choice. It will convince me more that I am not doing a too big mistake by not sealing you. It proves your good will.

Raphael looked back at her. The loss of his shard was still hard to take but a part of him was also very proud of his decision.

-Now consider this a deal. You leave me alone and never bother me again after this.

-I swear on my honour. I will leave you alone after this if you help me slay those demons.

Raphael smiled.

-Together we can do it. You are quite a talented fighter and I have now regained my strength. Together we shall be invincible!

-Ha! You're silly! I hate softies…

Taki and Raphael turned to see who interrupted their conversation so rudely. A woman dressed in a scantily black costume and holding twins katanas was walking toward them. She was among the demons that just escaped.

-I don't like to work in group. I wanted to kill you myself.

Raphael asked Taki:

-So, she is a demon? Is it the Wandering Grudge?

-No. It's Shura. She's a human. But a demon possesses her. That thing on her shoulder is the demon.

-Why didn't you just seal the demon and left the woman alone? Don't you have a tendency of sealing everything away? replied Raphael as he prepared to fight the newcomer.

-She has been possessed since far too long. They are now one. Anyway, even human, the woman was evil. She was a crazy killer finding pleasure in the slaying of other.

Shura moved toward them with assurance, swaying her hips in a sexy way.

-Okay, let's get started. It's time to play…


	20. The fight against the demons

Shura was moving toward them with assurance. She glanced at Raphael from head to toes and smirked.

-Humm… Not bad.

Raphael greeted her lecherous glance with a scornful look. Not losing any time, Taki ran toward Shura and jumped on her while slashing with her kodachis but Shura parried the strike with her katanas and replied with a kick while Taki was landing, making her staggering away to regain balance. Raphael came forward and thrust his rapier at Shura who received it in the left rib. She winced in pain then looked at Raphael:

-You're so… rough! …But that didn't satisfy me at all.

She then thrust at him with both her katanas.

-Can you take this?

Raphael swiftly backed away to evade the strikes. Taki charged again and made a whirling kick toward Shura who was still looking at Raphael and the possessed woman fell down. But she rolled on her side as Taki was now thrusting her kodachis toward her to impale her. The blades sank into the ground. Shura got up and kicked Taki who was taking her kodachis out of the ground. Taki fell down. Raphael then came with a combo of slashing strikes toward Shura but the demonic warrior suddenly seemed to float while she swiftly backed away and then threw herself like a spinning torpedo at Raphael who didn't have time to evade and fell down.

She then landed behind him, jumped on him and pinned him down. She told him in a sensual voice:

-So you wanna do it here?

She smirked and brought her face closer to his:

-Together you and I could do many things… many things indeed…

Raphael coldly replied while haughtily turning his head away from her:

-Do not delude yourself, wretched fool, you are far too low for my standards. I do not consort with your kind.

-My kind? And what exactly is my kind?…

She seemed amused.

-You know it very well, what kind, answered Raphael with disdain in his voice.

-I'll teach you a thing or two about my kind, sweetheart…

-Don't even try! Taki suddenly grabbed Shura and threw her away.

-Jealous?

Taki blushed.

-What? Are you crazy? He's not my style at all! I don't like him!

-So childish. How cute.

Taki slightly blushed again before she regained her composure. She was really annoyed by the embarrassing insinuations Shura was making.

Shura threw herself at Taki who evaded the strike before she hit the ground with her fist making Shura fly into the air. Before the demon woman even fell down, Taki jumped, grabbed her and spun with her in the air before they violently landed on Shura's face. Taki jumped away while Shura grunted in pain. But the crazy killer then laughed and got up.

-Not bad. Now take your punishment!

Shura then thrust her katana at Taki and violently impaled her in the stomach, swiftly following with another thrust from her other katana impaling her again.

As Taki bended in pain, Shura swiftly took back her katana while kicking the ninja. Taki fell down and groaned in pain. Shura was about to impale her again with both her swords but before she had time to act, Raphael interposed himself by whirling into the fight and deflected the fatal strike destined to Taki with his rapier. Shura looked at him.

-You prefer this woman? She wants to seal you away… Oh, I see your kind… You like being humiliated right?

-What?! You're… sick!

Shura began to laugh while Raphael slashed at her.

-How irritating, get out of my sight, crazy woman!

She evaded the vampire's strikes by jumping backward. Meanwhile, Taki who had got up despite her wounds, suddenly jumped on her and tried to stab her but Shura dodged her easily before she struck at her with one of her katanas. Taki parried the strike while swiftly replying with a kick, sending Shura staggering away right into Raphael's direction. Raphael welcomed Shura by thrusting his rapier into her back. She winced and fell down. Raphael looked down contemptuously at her fallen body. He then sheathed back his rapier.

-Wortless b*tch… Learn your place!

Shura suddenly turned toward him and smiled suggestively at him.

-Naughty naughty… I love it when you talk dirty.

Raphael was surprised. He thought he had killed her and she was still embarrassing him with her perverse allusions.

-Then I won't talk, just strike!

He swiftly unsheathed his rapier and tried to impale her on the ground but Shura avoided the strike by rolling and quickly got up. She kicked Raphael in the stomach.

-Let's play rough!

She then turned around and her katanas became flaming blades. She slashed at him and Raphael fell down on his knees. She then swiftly stuck her katanas in the ground and picked Raphael by his clothes while he was still groaning in pain and brought him closer to ask:

-Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy the pain?

-To be honest, I'm quite annoyed by you and your indecent provocations.

-Excuse me? You don't like it?

-Non.

Shura let go of him and Raphael fell down.

-Humpf! I'll tease you all I want! Be good now and submit to me.

As she was about to strike at Raphael, Taki jumped while whirling at her and kicked Shura in the back before she followed with a slashing strike. Shura fell down.

-That should keep you quiet for a while.

But Taki suddenly felt unsteady on her legs as she was weak from all her wounds. Raphael went toward her.

-Are you alright? Do you want me to check your wounds?

Taki turned toward him, slightly surprised by his offer.

-No. Arigatô. I can take care of myself.

-I know medicine.

-Huh, No. Thanks anyway but I'm fine.

Taki was used to do everything by herself and she didn't trust Raphael either. So even if her wounds were painful, she'd rather tell him that everything was fine. He was still a possible enemy, so she didn't want him to know how weak she felt or show too much of her blood.

-Aww… Poor thing…

Taki and Raphael turned back to see Shura getting up again. Raphael couldn't believe it.

-Not you again! Damn you! Get lost, witch!

-Still talking dirty, handsome?

-Yes, still talking dirty! Because no nice words can come from my mouth as I see you! I can't bear to look at you!

Suddenly Taki pushed Raphael out of the way and went toward Shura while yelling at her ally:

-Vampire! Get away!

Raphael backed away even though he didn't know why Taki asked him that. He suddenly understood as he saw her hitting the ground with her flaming arm and create an explosion like she did in the fortress. He then saw Shura fall down and get hit by some kind of lightning before she got up and faced another explosion, sending her down again.

-You've lost! yelled Taki.

Indeed Shura seemed unconscious, but for good measure, Raphael ran to her and impaled her with his rapier through the heart. Shura winced and groaned in pain but didn't get up.

-I will now seal her away, stated Taki.

As Taki was preparing her sealing spell, Raphael looked with interest but also with some apprehension: He wondered if he could really trust Taki. Will she seal him away with the demon? …They made a deal… but deals are so easily broken… And she asked for his only protection, the Soul Edge shard… He then thought she would certainly not seal him away now but probably only when they will fight the last remaining demon… For now, she still needed him…

As Raphael was thinking, Taki seemed to have finished her preparation for the sealing ritual.

-Get back! I don't want the seal to take you as well!

Raphael backed away as Taki ordered him but told her:

-It feels strange to hear you say that…

Then Taki made some incantations as she placed her hand in front of her and quickly made signs with her fingers.

-It's time… to go back to where you belong!

A magical fire suddenly appeared around Taki and Japanese kanjis began to form in purple light around her. Raphael backed away even more while still staring at it with curiosity. The symbols quickly spread to the rest of the ground and in the air everywhere until they reached Shura. Taki then quickly turned back and began to run toward Raphael who was backing away even faster when the symbols began to spread but who was still staring at the magical ritual with interest. Before he could do anything, she grabbed him and threw him on the ground with her.

-Stay down!

Then the symbols exploded, Raphael closed his eyes to protect them from the intense light and heard Shura scream in pain. A long agonizing scream. After a while, the smoke from the explosion dissipated and Taki got up from Raphael. She ran to where Shura was and picked up a scroll. She put it in her belt before she declared:

-Demon sealed! The deed is done!

Raphael got on his feet and looked at where Shura was. Nothing but a burned ground remained. The surrounding snow had totally melted.

-So… she got sealed…?

-Yes. Now, it's over.

A chill ran down Raphael's spine. So that is what would happen to him… Why didn't he kill the ninja again? Raphael still wondered. He then told Taki:

-Now ninja, keep this embarrassing woman sealed forever! I couldn't stand her perverse allusions no more!

-Indeed… She was truly embarrassing… You know, when I said that you were not my style and that I don't like you, it's not that you are not handsome, and I don't hate you but I'm not interested in you, vampire.

Taki then already regretted having said that. She just wanted to keep good relations with her ally while they fought the demons and feared she upset him with her previous declaration but now maybe she did speak too much. She indeed wasn't interested by him but he may take it the wrong way… She should not have mentioned it…

Raphael scratched his chin in deep reflection.

-So that is why you always ran after me… It makes so much sense now…

Taki looked at him with a sullen expression and Raphael smiled tauntingly before he took a serious tone:

-Seriously, it's the same for me. You are a quite beautiful woman but I have no feelings for you. But since we are together on this, call me Raphael, not vampire.

-Very well. You can call me Taki… Now, let's go! This evil was vanquished, but there's still things that must be done.

Taki then ran toward the village, still ignoring her wounds.

-… Yes…

Raphael then thought that Taki was not taking care of herself properly, if she continued that way, she would fall before they finished sealing the demons. But he then told himself that he didn't really care after all and went after her to fight the demons.

They ran toward the village where the demons were destroying the homes and attacking the villagers. They saw one demon burning down a house by spitting fire at it. It was looking like a fat green gorilla with scales and a spiked tail and they prepared to fight it. As Taki threw herself at it, Raphael suddenly heard screams coming from a house. He looked toward the house and saw by the opened window that another demon was about to kill a family cuddled in a corner of the house. The mother was holding her small children against her and they all looked utterly terrified. The children were crying as the mother was pleading for their lives to the undead bipedal tiger-looking demon who was viciously snarling while violently throwing the table away as it approached them.

Raphael turned into mist and reappeared into the house in front of the frightened family while facing the demon.

-Welcome. I shall grant you death. But first, present yourself, demon.

The demon didn't seem to understand what Raphael was telling it. It growled as it looked at him with its flaming red eyes.

-Maybe you didn't understand my language. But I will not lose my time trying each language I know just to see which one you know. Anyway you seem like a beast. You must not be very intelligent.

The demon threw itself at him but Raphael swiftly thrust Flambert into its neck. But it didn't seem to do much damage. No blood came out of it. Raphael thought it must be some kind of undead since it looked like one and he started to slash at it like he did for the zombies a while ago. The scared mother was looking in horror and disgust as Raphael began to cut the demon's limbs that were falling down everywhere. She was trying to keep her children from looking but they already were burying their head into her side while whimpering in fear. After one slashing strike which cut the left arm of the monster, Raphael turned toward them and told the mother, trying to have a reassuring tone:

-Do not worry, madame, my blade, has no equal. I shall get rid of this demon for you.

He then continued to fight the monster. The woman was terrified by what was going on, she didn't understand at all. Those monsters attacked the village so suddenly, this tiger zombie creature smashed the door and came in to kill them, awaking them brutally and then this other human-looking creature appeared in and seemed to want to protect them. He was less scary than the first one but he was not normal since he seemed to have strange powers. She brought her children even closer to her since with the fight going on, the two fighters were occupying all the place with their moves and left none for them to get out of the house, so she tried to keep her children safely cuddled up into the corner while hoping the new creature would win. After a while, Raphael finished cutting all the creature's limbs and the demon fell down.

-That look suits you. Stay down there.

He then turned toward the family. The mother asked him:

-Are you an angel?

Raphael got surprised at the question.

-What? Ah… Well… yes. Yes, I am. I am called Raphael.

He thought this was quite an amusing turn of event and bowed graciously to the woman and the children before he left the house by changing into mist again to show his powers. It really was funny to be seen as an angel since he thought he was quite the opposite, having never been too religious and now being cursed and fearing Holy things. He was certain anybody who knew him before would not be surprised at what he had become, saying that with his lack of piety and his interest in paranormal, he could only end up like he did, damned by God. People now only saw him as a monster or a freak when they learn what he was but this lady asked him if he was an angel. That was funny and flattering. She really didn't know him. And the name his deeply religious mother gave him fitted indeed for the role.

Once out of the house, he began to search for Taki, who seemed to have gone away, probably going after another demon. While going away, he laughed out loud:

-An angel! Hahahaha! Ah, madame, you made my day!

Then he found Taki; she was fighting another demon that looked like some kind of trollish creature. She suddenly saw him and told him:

-I thought you left.

She slashed at the demon while telling him that.

-Of course not. I told you I would help you slay those demons, I shall keep my word. But I have…

Raphael suddenly avoided the burst of flame that the demon launched at him with its mouth by rolling aside. He then turned to mist again and appeared behind the demon to thrust his rapier into its back. The demon growled in pain. Taki jumped on the monster and threw a sutra on its forehead. The monster screamed in pain and fell down. Raphael backed away when he saw the sutra but continued to speak:

-…I have taken care of another demon inside a house. I don't know if you should quickly go seal it. I think I killed it but must you do more?

-I'll go see. Show me which house. But first, stand back again. I will seal that one!

Raphael backed away again as Taki was sealing the demon away. The explosion seemed smaller than for Shura. Raphael wondered if Taki restrained it somehow since they were inside the village and she didn't want to destroy the houses.

Then as Taki finished, she exclaimed as always:

-The deed is done!

After this demon was sealed, Raphael asked Taki as he led her to the house:

-Is one of those you sealed, the Wandering Grudge spirit?

-Why do you want to know? Why did you ask me that sooner? Was that what your friend was looking for?

-Yes. For his daughter. She is very sick and he needs it for a magical cure. But… I don't know if he will come back…

Taki looked at Raphael. She was surprised that he helped someone for a magical cure. She then thought that he told her he wanted to kill her, so it was just a convenient arrangement between those two men, not the fact that Raphael wanted to help that much. But why did he spoke about it now? Maybe he did care for this little girl…

-If your friend is gone, what would you do with the Wandering Grudge?

-I don't know. I don't even know where the little girl lives. I think it's in Paris but Paris is wide… Of course, I could ask for her name, well last name but I don't even know what he was supposed to do with the spirit… I know traditional medicine, not magical one…

-What does she suffers from?

-I don't know. She coughs, she is weak, she has fever… she throws up… She is really sick but I could not figure out what she has and the doctors Dampierre consulted, don't know either.

-Dampierre is your friend?

-Friend… That is a big word. He is just the man I met at the inn. The man who left his daughter to die…

Raphael was quite disappointed by Dampierre's behaviour. They then arrived at the house where Raphael fought the demon and Taki went inside the house. She told Raphael before she entered:

-Stay outside!

-Yes, I think I am beginning to know it… But thank you for your delicate attentions toward me…

After the demon got sealed, Taki told Raphael:

-Aside from Shura, the ones we fought were weak demons, that is why their sealing have been less destructive than for Shura. But the remaining ones are far more dangerous. Especially Mōdotakuyō, he is a strong ancient demon and he is extremely dangerous. I sealed him many times but he escaped during the Evil Seed rain, I sealed him again in a Sacred Shrine and he escaped again. I fought him again and he escaped before I could seal him until I finally found him again and sealed him. But… your friend…

Taki could not hide her annoyance and Raphael, who was about to say a wisecrack about the fact that she didn't seem to know how to properly seal since the demon always escaped, felt a little ashamed even if he told himself that he wasn't the one who broke the seal. He lowered his head in shame and didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I described the sealing ritual by looking at the Soul Blade intro where Taki is fighting Mōdotakuyō. Maybe she just made an attack and this was not the sealing ritual but it looked like a powerful attack and since she is supposed to have sealed Mōdotakuyō during that time, I assumed it was this that she was doing, even if I don't know if a sealing ritual is supposed to be that destructive.


	21. Mōdotakuyō

Raphael followed Taki in the village in search of another demon. Suddenly Taki stopped and put her arm aside to stop Raphael as well.

-Beware, Mōdotakuyō is near… Another demon as well… The beast of Agony…

-Yes… I sense them too… We fight or do you have a plan?

-We don't have much time… said Taki as she unwillingly grunted in pain from her wounds.

-Well, neither Mōdotakuyō nor this beast of Agony scare me. I am ready to slay them!

Raphael made some slashing moves with his trusty Flambert.

-Don't rush into the fight like this. We will have to be careful. Mōdotakuyō is a very powerful demon and has many tricks… As for the beast, it has no magic tricks but it is still very dangerous… And beware its tail; it is poisoned. To spare the village from their attacks or from the sealing side effects, we will have to lead them outside of it.

Suddenly a strong hot breeze blew down the house nearby and brutally slammed Raphael and Taki on the ground, sending the broken remains of the destroyed house on them.

As Taki and Raphael swiftly but painfully got up, they saw Mōdotakuyō and a strange looking six legged beast with goat horns, a strange furry alligator face and a spiked tail coming toward them. Taki began to run away.

-Quick! We must get out of here! Or the village will be destroyed!

-And how can you be sure they will follow us? Won't they prefer slaughtering peasants?

-They want their revenge on me. They'll follow us.

-So now you'll know what it's like to be hounded as well…

-I already do. More than you can think.

Taki was thinking about all the ninjas that Toki, her ancient master turned evil by Soul Edge, sent after her after he discovered she had the Mekkimaru seven years ago and she had escaped them endlessly for years. She continually was hounded by them.

Taki ran toward the forest followed closely by Raphael but the demon beast quickly ran in front of them and tried to claw at Taki who nimbly evaded by jumping on the beast and landing in front of it before she continued running away. Mōdotakuyō was walking toward them without any hurry as Taki and Raphael were still running and evading the beast's wild attacks. Suddenly as Taki tried to avoid one of the monster's attacks again, she got hit by the monster's claw and fell down. The wounds she already had were too painful and Taki didn't have the reflex to evade as quickly as she would normally. Clenching her teeth in pain, she tried to get up as fast as she could while Raphael went in front of her to protect her from the beast's next attack. He swiftly slashed at it but the beast's hide seemed really thick and Raphael only scratched it, yet he succeeded in making it back away for a small while.

-Do you think you will still be able to run away? You don't seem too well…

-Do not worry about me, let's continue toward the forest… said Taki, holding her painful bleeding wound.

Raphael then thrust his rapier at the beast who charged at him while evading its attack.

-You will have to think about being able to seal them. You must survive to the forest. If they kill you before we reach it…

-I'm fine.

Meanwhile, Mōdotakuyō was incanting some kind of spell. Fireballs then came out from his fingers and went toward Taki and Raphael. The fireballs grew bigger while they approached very quickly.

Taki then started to run again.

-Quick! Let's keep going!

They tried to evade the fireballs, Taki nimbly evaded them, jumping from one place to the other. But Raphael got hit on the leg by one of them and fell down. He turned around and saw that the Fury demon had unleashed another shot of fireballs toward them. Not having enough time to get up, Raphael used his power to leave the place where he stood. As he reappeared some meters further away, he saw the place where he previously stood being hit by three fireballs, melting the snow and putting the grass on fire. He painfully got up and continued to run. He yelled to Taki:

-Are we going to run for a long time? Aren't we far enough from the village now? I am not certain we will be able to reach the wood! Anyway with his fire, he will set it aflame!

Taki looked around and saw that the constructions around were mostly just barns now.

-Very well. We can fight here.

Taki then jumped on a barn's roof and jumped on the beast chasing her. She violently thrust her kodachis on its back and jumped away while the beast screamed and wiggled in pain.

Since it was wiser to concentrate on the same adversary and that Mōdotakuyō was still far, still only walking toward them, Raphael ran to the demon beast and slashed at it with his rapier. The beast tried to bite him but Raphael evaded by stepping away. Taki jumped on the beast's nose and slashed at its face before she swiftly jumped on the roof again. The beast got furious and body slammed on the barn, destroying it with its powerful attack. Taki jumped away from the falling barn while Raphael whirled toward the beast to attack it. The beast tried to hit him again with its tail but Raphael slashed the tail and cut it, sending black toxic liquid flowing everywhere. While Raphael swiftly backed away from the poison, he saw from the corner of his eye that Mōdotakuyō was getting nearer and had unleashed more fireballs toward them. Taki suddenly jumped beside Raphael and told him:

-Stay near me, Raphael.

She swiftly made gestures with her hands before she extended her arms and some kind of force field made of blue fire formed around them, blocking all the projectiles before it began to grow, destroying everything in its path, hurting the demon beast before it also reached Mōdotakuyō, hurting him as well before it dissipated. When the force field passed through the demons, they both screamed a horrible scream of pain.

-Extraordinary. I'm quite impressed, said Raphael as he witnessed Taki's powers. She knew many powerful magic tricks… But he didn't know what surprised him more: Her magic or the fact that she called him by his name.

Mōdotakuyō roared in anger and unleashed another set of fireballs, quickly coming at Raphael and Taki.

-Can't you do anymore of this protective spell? asked Raphael to Taki as he saw the fireballs coming at them.

-No. It's really demanding in Chi! We must evade them now!

Raphael jumped behind the remains of the barn to evade the dangerous fire. Some fireballs hit the barn's rubbles and put them on fire. As the remains began to burn, Raphael got out from behind it to fight again. Taki was now on the beast's back again, trying to impale it with her kodachis while the beast was roaring in anger and jumping to get her off its back.

Suddenly Mōdotakuyō materialized in front of Raphael and startled him. Before Raphael had time to do anything, the demon swiftly impaled him on the chest, quickly took out his weapon and then struck Raphael on the head with the hilt of his katana and the vampire fell on the ground. While Raphael was still down, the demon grabbed his ankle and dragged him on the ground before he violently smashed him on the remains of a stone wall. Raphael barely had time to put his arms before his face to protect it from the impact with the stone. The demon slammed Raphael again before he let go of him to shot fireballs at Taki who was now coming toward them.

Before he even had time to get up, Raphael saw the beast coming toward him to bite him. Raphael swiftly put his rapier vertically to greet the hungry jaw with it. The beast impaled itself on it and snarled in anger as Raphael quickly got up to face the angry beast.

Meanwhile Taki had reached Mōdotakuyō and was now preparing to hit the ground with her burning fist to make her special attack but the demon swiftly made some gesture and Taki's strike hit her back instead. She fell down, got hit by a lightning and was thrown into the air before she painfully fell back on the ground. Mōdotakuyō kicked her repeatedly then turned his attention toward Raphael.

While the vampire evaded the beast's claws, Mōdotakuyō impaled Raphael's thigh from behind and Raphael fell down again. The beast slashed him with its claw before Mōdotakuyō grabbed him again and slammed him brutally against the stone wall once more before he threw him on the wall and turned toward Taki who had got up again and was backing away from the dangerous demons, trying to lead the demons further away from Raphael by taunting them. Raphael was lying down on his face, almost unconscious. The snow around him was stained black with his blood. Leaning on his elbows, he painfully lifted his head and his shoulders. As he swept the black blood from his nose and mouth and from the cut on his forehead, he was thinking: We will lose this fight… But I cannot abandon now… The ninja… Taki… will get killed alone and I don't like to leave things unfinished…

But he then thought that if Taki was to die, in fact, it would suit him since his first goal was to get rid of her and he told himself that he didn't really care about the peasants' fate. He should get away before he gets killed. It would be the wise thing to do.

Yet something about the fact that the demons were so hard to beat compelled him to stay. As if his pride forbade him to leave now. Like with Nightmare. …And maybe he did care a little about the peasants and Taki… He didn't really know what urged him to stay but he would not leave.

While he painfully tried to get up, he saw someone running past beside him. The person seemed to be wearing grey stripped pants… Raphael turned toward him:

-Monsieur Dampierre! You came back for your daughter…

Raphael was glad that his previous ally was back. He thought that Dampierre didn't care about the spirit for his daughter's cure. That his cowardice was more powerful than his love for her and he was rather disappointed in him. But Dampierre came back to save his daughter. Raphael was relieved.

Dampierre turned toward Raphael:

-Well… I could not abandon my daughter of course! And I could not leave you alone either, you seem to need help! … And I… my fault…

He mumbled the rest while going toward the fight, speaking to himself as he approached the demon:

-It's about time you do some respectable work! …And undo what you did… Le bello how could you be so naïve?

After a moment of complete panic at what he unleashed, Dampierre had remorse and felt he had to come back to protect the village. Beside, the Wandering Grudge was among the free demons and he needed it; he could not afford to leave the princess' reward behind. He needed the money.

Mōdotakuyō was now laughing and looking at Taki, who was being dragged along the ground by the beast, holding her in its powerful jaws while she tried to slash at it. Dampierre snuck up behind the demon and grabbed him before he swiftly thrust his dagger into the demon's burning chest.

-Ow! It burns!

Mōdotakuyō also screamed in pain and turned around in surprise.

-You are the stupid human who released me previously! You came back to die? I told you I would kill you!

Raphael got up while the crazy moustache man was now being slammed against the wall. Dampierre may not be the best fighter in the world but his presence invigorated Raphael who felt better and less tired as he went toward the fight. Taki had succeeded in slashing the beast's mouth, get out of its hold and was now going toward Mōdotakuyō while the demon was unrelentingly hitting Dampierre. Mōdotakuyō then tossed Dampierre toward Taki who swiftly jumped over him and attacked the demon while Dampierre landed and rolled in the snow until he hit the beast who growled and tried to slash him.

-Ah… Le Bello… you made another mistake… You should really leave this place… said Dampierre as he evaded the attack by rolling sideway.

Raphael ran toward the beast and swiftly thrust his rapier at it. He whirled around the beast and slashed at it, giving time for Dampierre to get up.

Meanwhile, Taki evaded Mōdotakuyō's slash by jumping backward. She then backflipped all the way to the beast and landed on it. She quickly thrust her kodachis violently into the monster's head who roared in pain and leapt furiously to get Taki off him. Meanwhile, while the beast reared, Dampierre quickly slid under it and brutally thrust his daggers deeply into the beast's thorax. The creature screamed in agony and fell on Dampierre while Taki jumped away.

-Arrrgh!

Raphael tried to push the beast's fallen body but the beast was too heavy.

-Unngh… Stupid beast!

He then kicked it in frustration and swiftly thrust his rapier at the creature's neck to finish it off because it was still growling.

-That's enough! Die already! Désolé, monsieur Dampierre! I shall try again later!

He then turned to greet Mōdotakuyō who was coming toward him with a powerful strike. But the demon quickly parried the slash with his katana and slashed back at Raphael making him back away and lean on the beast's body.

Taki came and stabbed Mōdotakuyō in the back with her magical weapon, hitting the fire inside while not getting burned. The demon screamed and turned toward her. Taki hit the ground with her burning fist making the demon fall down, she then quickly struck the ground with her other burning fist too making her enemy fly into the air and land violently down. Taki was about to thrust her kodachis at him but before she got the time, Mōdotakuyō screamed and sent a blast of evil energy all around him, destroying the nearby remaining walls and barns and hurting his three adversaries. Taki fell down. Mōdotakuyō was about to strike at her but Raphael suddenly appeared in front of him and parried the katana with his rapier. While the two others were still moaning in pain from the magical attack, Raphael was able to act because the wave of evil energy had affected him to a lower degree. The evil energy already inside of him had somehow made him immune to some extent to evil attacks.

While Raphael was fighting Mōdotakuyō, Taki got up and jumped behind the demon to slash at him. Raphael and Taki both resolutely stood against the ancient demon and struck at him with all their might. They were determined to destroy him.

-Feel this! Fear my wrath!

Meanwhile Dampierre succeeded from crawling from under the fallen beast and quickly got up. He went toward the fight to help.

-This is it! Die!

As they were all striking at the demon, Taki swiftly jumped on Mōdotakuyō and put a sutra on his forehead. The demon screamed in pain.

Taki then told her two allies:

-Mōdotakuyō is weak enough to be sealed away! Get away from here! The blast will be wide!

Raphael and Dampierre quickly ran as far as they could while Taki prepared her sealing spell.

After Taki sealed away the two dangerous demons, she went to see her allies who were now sitting down, exhausted and wounded from the previous fight. She sat near them and Dampierre said:

-I… didn't know they were that tough…

Raphael added:

-It must be a struggle for you Taki to fight this Mōdotakuyō over and over again…

-Indeed.

She turned toward Dampierre:

-And that is why you don't play with my scrolls!

Dampierre got embarrassed:

-Sorry… I…

Taki cut in on him:

-Raphael explained it to me… But don't fool around with things you don't know.

-But my daughter…

He tried to get Taki to his side by starting over his sad tale.

-Yes, I know, interrupted Taki again. But we will discuss about this later. Now you got to undo what you did.

Dampierre stopped talking. Taki then said:

-At least the attack wasn't as murderous and destructive as I had feared. We acted quickly enough. The last remaining demon is not in the village anymore. She went into the forest. For now she doesn't seem to pose a threat. So I suggest we take care of our wounds and then go after her.

Raphael agreed with relief at the fact they would take care of their wounds now. Not only did they really need it, but if those two could put bandages on their bleeding wounds, it would relieve him greatly of this annoying urge he was beginning to feel. He lost a lot of blood and knew he normally needed some blood after that to replace it and those two were deliciously bleeding in front of him… He didn't need a shard to be tempted. He rose to his feet and told the others:

-I am going to take care of my wounds in peace.

Taki told him:

-Alright but stay in the vicinity.

Raphael rolled his eyes and seemed a little annoyed as he answered:

-Yes. I will. Do not worry.

When Raphael was gone, Dampierre asked Taki:

-Who is the next demon? Is she dangerous? Is she using magic or brute strength?

-I shall explain to you later, I'll go put some bandages as well. You should do the same. To show your wounds like that is not very presentable.

-Indeed. I will take care of it too…

As Raphael was taking care of his wounds, he worried about Dampierre.

-He has seen my black blood… I could not hide it while fighting… And I bled a lot… He saw it for certain. He now knows I am a monster… And the lady in the village also saw that I was… strange…

A smile curled his lips.

-But she thinks I am an angel… It is still quite amusing…

His expression turned back to a worried one.

-But people are so unpredictable… I wouldn't want to be burned at the stake because of angry peasants who lost their houses…

He then pushed those thoughts away.

-Anyway, who care? I shall go once we beat the remaining demon. I just hope Dampierre won't side with Taki to seal me after… Maybe I am too paranoid… It's the last remaining demon… she won't need me after that… But I think Taki will leave me alone… She swore it to me… and she called me by my name… She does not see me as just a monster anymore, I think… She is not a hypocrite… I admire that in her… Her changing attitude toward me is sincere. Of course, she is still kind of annoying, checking where I'm going and all… Yet she may be right to do this but I think she will keep her word…

Once they finished taking care of their wounds as best they could, they went to search for the last remaining demon. Taki explained to her two allies:

-Her name is Kamikirimusi. She is an Oni. Some kind of ogre demon of my country. She is not really evil; she is just following her oni instincts… which are bad but she is not deeply evil.

As she spoke, Taki looked at Raphael and thought about the similarities between him and the oni.

-I caught her as she was destroying a village. But she had not killed anybody so I promised her I would keep her sealed only for a time then I would release her. So her sealing was only temporary. I was to release her after a while… but not already.

In fact, Taki wanted to keep Kamikirimusi sealed as long as she hadn't taken care of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur since she knew the oni was drawn by it and feared she would do something bad with it. Taki had estimated that five years would probably be enough, she probably would have the time to seal the swords.

-Now she escaped but she doesn't seem to have caused any damage here. The odds are good that she may even surrender peacefully.

Dampierre smiled.

-That would be great! It's better when things get settled peacefully.

-But even if she didn't do any damage, she may not want to be sealed again.

-Why did you make this deal with her in the first place? asked Raphael.

-The circumstances made me do it. Each meeting with a demon is different. I can never foresee how it will go, answered Taki plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell Taki did is also another thing from the Soul Calibur 2 intro.


	22. Adieu

Taki, Raphael and Dampierre were following the traces of the oni in the wood for a while when suddenly they saw her. Kamikirimusi was sitting on a tree branch and was looking at them calmly.

-I was waiting for you.

She then gazed at Raphael and asked:

-Why are you with her?

-I am her ally.

-Why? Why are you on her side?

-Because I made a deal. I must help her seal you back.

-Have you ever been sealed away?

-…Luckily I have never experienced that.

Raphael was kind of annoyed at her questions. This monster seemed to be considering him one of them. Was it that obvious that he was also a monster? Well, his black blood stained his clothes… All over his pants and shirt… It was hard to hide it… Raphael felt there were two categories here: the humans and the monsters. And he belonged to the second category, even if he hated it. The oni continued:

-You're lucky indeed.

-…How is it? How does it feel?

Even if he was not too happy feeling like a monster, Raphael could not help but wonder how this punishment he feared since he met Taki was like.

-… Boring. Black. There is nothing. Your spirit stands there thinking but unable to do anything else. You don't feel your body. You don't know what is going on around you. You are just thoughts in emptiness.

She then added:

-Do you feel alone?

Raphael was caught offguard by the question. He didn't want to talk about his feelings in front of everyone, it was none of their business and anyway, talking about this would imply the fact that he missed Amy and he would not talk about her in front of Taki to whom he still wanted to keep her existence secret. He decided to send back the question at the oni girl. After all, she didn't care about his life; she asked this because she must want to express herself.

-Do you feel alone?

The oni girl looked sadly at him and said:

-Yes.

Even though he didn't care about the oni at all, Raphael looked at her with a fake compassionate expression. They had to get her to surrender after all.

-It must be hard.

Taki then told the oni girl:

-Kamikirimusi, it is time for you to go back to where you belong. Do not worry; like I told you, it is only for a while. We had agreed to this.

-I suppose I should surrender. But I still don't understand why do we have to follow your rules, humans? Why can you decide if I should be punished or not? Why can't I just follow my rules? Or the oni rules?

-Well, you attacked humans. So humans can decide your punishment. Like I said, you are not sealed forever. Only for a time since you only destroyed houses.

Kamikirimusi then addressed Raphael:

-Do you trust her?

Raphael was still surprised by the question. Why did she always asked him? He looked at Taki.

-Yes. She is trustworthy.

-Very well, then I shall surrender to your justice, human… said the oni as she looked at Taki.

-…but on one condition…

She addressed Raphael again:

-…If you think she is so reliable, then you wouldn't mind to swear that if she doesn't release me after the time she should, you will be sealed instead of me? You wouldn't mind undergoing a ritual to bind yourself for this? The kunoichi knows how to do it…

Raphael was shocked.

-What?

-You trust her no?

Raphael was not so sure now. It was embarrassing that when it concerned him, he didn't quite believe what he said.

But Taki then addressed the oni:

-Sorry but I cannot do what you ask. I promised him that if he helped me sealing you again, I would not pursue him anymore. I would leave him alone and never bother him again. I cannot do what you request and involve him into our deal since it would break my deal with him. Even if he won't be sealed since I swear on my honor that I will let you go, but having told him that I would never bother him again, I cannot involve him at all, so I cannot bind him with an oath. Even if he would not be harmed and sealed.

Raphael was relieved. But he had the feeling he messed up everything with his lack of trust toward Taki. Yet he knew she was reliable, well mostly… Why did he panicked when he was asked to trust her?

-I'm not certain I can trust you. Your ally doesn't even trust you, said Kamikirimusi to Taki.

Raphael told her:

-Don't take my opinion into account: I do not trust anyone. But among the people I know, she is one of those I trust the most.

The oni jumped from her branch.

-Too late! It won't work now! I don't trust you either! You lied! If you want me, come and get me! Get ready!

Raphael got angry. Maybe at himself because he messed up, but also toward the oni girl because she embarrassed him by considering him a monster like her. He directed all his anger and his frustrations toward her.

-Humpf! If you don't trust me or her, I don't care! I'm here to beat you and I shall do it!

-I'll crush you!

Raphael unsheathed his rapier.

-You will have no chance to strike!

Dampierre tried to interrupt the fight:

-Oh, Come now! Take it easy!

The oni answered him:

-Hesitation will lead to defeat! I will not hesitate to kill you too! So stop talking and fight!

Taki then told her:

-We made a deal! It's you who will not be trustworthy if you don't respect it!

-Well then, I want to see if you are worthy of keeping me sealed. Prepare yourself! I will not hold anything back! Bring it on!

Kamikirimusi swung her big spiked club around and continued toward Raphael who made handmills with his rapier while walking toward her before he swiftly thrust it at her.

While the two others fought, Dampierre asked Taki:

-Hum… Must we all fight against her or is it just you since she wants to see if you are worthy or is it between her and Raphael since they don't seem to like each other very much?

Taki sighed.

-Well, she broke her part of the deal when she escaped and refused to come back, it's her oni instincts that makes her act this violently but… since she resist, we don't really have to fight fair… I think we all can go but if you don't wish to, you don't have to do so… It is my duty…

And she went toward the fight.

-I suppose I should too… or else she may not give me the ingredient…

Dampierre went toward the fight but just to look like he was participating: He really didn't do anything. Anyway, Raphael and Taki were already enough to take care of the oni girl even if they both were wounded from their previous fights and weakened by this. Kamikirimusi swung her kanabo wildly at her adversaries, hitting them some times while she also got wounded from some of their attacks. But after a while of fierce fighting, Kamikirimusi threw her kanabo away even if she wasn't losing.

-Alright. You win. I surrender. But will you still keep your promise?

Raphael and Taki stopped fighting and Taki answered:

-Well, you broke your part since you refused to surrender at first, but then you did surrender. So yes, I shall also keep my promise. I will free you in five years like I told you, I swear on my honour.

-Okay. I will trust you. Now seal me. I am ready.

-Very well.

Taki sealed the oni away.

After she had finished, Dampierre went toward her.

-So, you do know about my poor daughter?

-Yes. But, what will you do with the spirit?

-Well, I am not the one who will do the cure but…

Dampierre began explaining the few he knew to Taki as Raphael stayed a little further away. Raphael wondered why he had such a bad temper in this fight and wondered if Taki would keep her word now. He also wondered why he didn't trust her when the oni asked him. The oni seemed to have finally trusted Taki while he could not completely. But he knew the answer was simple: Because aside from Amy, he trusted no one. Not one of those here had deserved his trust. He had some consideration for the two humans but he trusted none of them. Yet when Taki called him by his name, he really felt he had succeeded in winning her respect and to be considered as a person and not a monster, but when they met the oni, he felt so… apart from the two others.

As he thought about that, he looked at how the negotiations between Dampierre and Taki were going. Dampierre seemed to gesticulate a lot while explaining his sad story to Taki who kept her arms crossed and listened to him with a somewhat strict expression, then after a while, her expression softened and she began to look uncertain. Dampierre was still gesticulating and now seemed to cry. Some time later, Taki took one of her parchments and looked at it hesitantly. She then handed it to Dampierre while seeming to give him endless recommendations and warnings with her finger. Dampierre then gallantly saluted her by taking his top hat and Raphael outlined a smile; it seemed the little girl will be cured soon.

Taki then came toward Raphael.

-Arigatô for your help. I appreciated your collaboration, Raphael.

-Merci, Taki. …If I may ask, which demon was the Wandering Grudge?

-It was the second demon we beat. You know the gorilla looking one. In fact, it's a shape changer but this time he looked like a gorilla.

-You do know a lot of things about paranormal.

-I was raised for that. It's normal.

-I am sorry that I could not trust you entirely.

-If you do not trust me, why did you made this deal with me? Won't you fear I will not keep my word?

-Non. You will. But… this time… I… don't know why I acted this way.

-Well, fear not. I am bind by my word. I shall not hunt you down anymore. But if you keep persisting in your evil ways, others will come to destroy you. Yet you seem to have a desire to act well. You changed since the first time I met you. I am glad you willingly handed the shard to me, I took a chance by asking you, I was in no position to argue but still you handed it to me. It shows that you are not a truly evil man. When the demons beat me and threw me in the burning barn, you could also have come and finish me off or simply leave me to die…

-And I also didn't take your Soul Edge weapon while I could have… proudly boasted Raphael.

-Indeed. You make efforts. I appreciate it. Just keep fighting the best you can the influence Soul Edge has on you. It will be a fight of every instant but I wish you luck in it. Sayonara.

Taki then slightly bowed to him and Raphael graciously saluted her before he told her:

-I never thought we would part this way.

Taki smiled then jumped on a big tree branch before she jumped on another then swiftly disappeared from sight. Raphael kept looking at where she went.

-Adieu Taki…

He then turned around.

-Strange but I will miss her… Well, I am glad she is gone… Now Amy and me won't be bothered by her any longer…

But somehow he felt sad.

Dampierre came to him.

-So she was hunting you? That is why you seemed so certain to find her! But why was she pursuing you? Ok! sorry! Not my business! We all have our secrets… But then why did you stay to help her if you knew she wanted to destroy you? Why didn't you side against her? …Was it to get the spirit for my daughter? To save the villagers?

Raphael indeed wondered all along why he did this instead of plainly kill Taki. He then thought maybe he did this to remain human.

Dampierre continued talking:

-And… euh… there is also something else I wonder about…

Dampierre seemed a little embarrassed as he asked Raphael:

-…Your black blood… It has something to do with Soul Edge?

Raphael looked at him and coldly answered, quite on the defensive:

-Why would you want to know?

-I thought about something… I don't know much about Soul Edge myself but I know a woman who knows a lot of things about magic… She is an alchemist who lives in England… She may know something about the swords you are looking for… If it can help you with what you need… Her name is Isabella Valentine, she is a countess. I know you don't like aristocrats very much but she could be useful…

Dampierre thought he could tell Raphael about the alchemist princess Hilde came to see for her father's illness. He didn't know her personally, it was the princess who made the deal with her but he knew some facts about her and even if Dampierre didn't know exactly the nature and symptoms of the king's illness, he knew the fact that Hilde's father was sick because of Soul Edge, so it may hint that this woman could know something about it. Maybe not, but it was the only thing Dampierre thought about to thank back Raphael.

-You think she would know about those swords?

-Well, she already has a magic sword of her own…

-She does?

-Well, it is rumoured, yes. Not one of the swords you are searching for, but I suppose she may know about Soul Edge or Soul Calibur too…

-Well, monsieur Dampierre, you really help me! Merci! I think your information shall be really useful!

-You know for the black blood if anyone ask, just say its ink. You dropped ink on your shirt and your pants.

-Yes, and for the scar and the ripped clothes, I scratched myself with the quill while writing?

-Non. But if the clothes are not ripped, the blood stain could be ink.

-En effet. Except that I will look truly clumsy with all this ink on me… I should change now… I don't have any spare clothes… At least my vest and my cape are not too bad… but my shirt is completely stained… my pants too…

-I could lend you some of my clothes. Let's head back to the inn! I'm exhausted! The only thing I want to do now is lie in my bed and snore!

Raphael was horrified at the idea of looking like a clown with Dampierre's clothes. He looked at Dampierre a little embarrassed. He also knew that even if he try to fight it, he will need blood soon and travelling many hours alone with Dampierre might prove deadly for the funny moustache man. He didn't want to wear his clothes and even less attack him.

-Well… hum… Forgive me for sounding rude, monsieur Dampierre… but I do not want to go back to the inn. I must leave you now, I wish to go see this alchemist as soon as I can. I shall find some clothes somewhere…

-Oh… Well… It will be even harder to go back alone… I'll fall asleep on the way back… I hoped we could still talk together… But I understand. Very well. I'll try to ask for hospitality for tonight among the villagers here… I could also ask for clothes for you, if you wish… I don't have to worry about waking them no more… I'll go take my stuff at the inn tomorrow and be on my way with the ingredient for my daughter.

-Well… I would just need a new shirt and pants, if you could. I will keep my vest and cape. I shall stay here. Merci.

-Alright. I'll be back.

And Dampierre went toward the village. He thought that even if he was responsible for the breaking of the seals, the villagers didn't know it and they only saw him fight the demons… So he could thrive on this and look like a hero… Beside if Raphael had to go now, that meant he would not insist to see his daughter… That was a relief.

Meanwhile Raphael hoped Dampierre would not bring him some ridiculous clothes but he was relieved when Dampierre came back with a plain white shirt and black pants. Peasant's stuff but he would buy something more fitting in the next city. What mattered now was to hide his blood stains.

-Merci, monsieur Dampierre.

-Merci aussi Raphael, for your help. I also learned the nearest port town is a little west from here. But about seven hours of walk…

-Very well, I am not afraid to walk. Well, adieu monsieur Dampierre, take care. Take care of your daughter as well. I am sorry again if I could not accompany you to the inn but I have a really good reason for this.

-Yes, I understand. But now that you are presentable, are you sure you don't want to come rest to the village for a while?

-I do not have anything to do there.

-Okay, well, say hi to your daughter for Le Bello! Take care too!

And Dampierre went toward the village again, hoping to receive the congratulations and the praises for the slaying of the demons while Raphael went to the nearest port town to get a boat to England. There he bought new stylish clothes to replace the peasant ones he had. He also bought a bowl, a funnel and a bottle.

Since he was still afraid to lose control on the boat and murder everyone during the trip, he had to drink blood before he would go and to take some in reserve for the journey. His blood loss from the fights also increased this need. So before he went to the port, he caught a victim and tried not to kill her. He tried to take her blood like he did for Amy's reserve; something he haven't bothered with before in his travels. He cut the victim's wrist and let the blood flow into the bowl then he put bandages on the wound to stop the bleeding. He really wanted to get out of this curse. Not as Taki thought, to be good but to know that he was still able to control himself, that he would not become a beastly monster.

He decanted the blood into the bottle and closed it. He then drank the remaining blood in the bowl to appease his present thirst. But when he drank the blood from the bowl, his vampire nature took over again and he wondered why he tried to make those futile efforts; blood tasted so good… It was ridiculous to try to control himself. He would always stay like this; humans were merely preys; who cares about them? They would burn him if they caught him anyway. Why try to do efforts for them? He grabbed his unconscious victim lying down beside him, bit her neck and drained her of her blood completely. It took him a while to begin to think right again and realize that he had failed to remain master of his acts even without the shard.

He sadly sighed and hoped Taki wouldn't know. She swore she would leave him alone but she also congratulated him and he would be embarrassed to prove her wrong. And so soon. Raphael already was ashamed of himself, he didn't want anybody else to know it. He then bought his way on a boat going to England.


	23. Amy's journey

The next morning, after the night at the inn, Amy and Setsuka got on the coach again. But this time, they weren't alone. A man who seemed to be richly dressed and two middle aged women got on the coach too. The man sat beside Setsuka and the women sat beside Amy, who was annoyed by their presence. She worried all night about her father and didn't sleep at all. She intended to sleep today on the bench like yesterday but those annoying travelers were occupying all the coach now. She kind of panicked as she realized she never has been with so many humans before. She was glad she knew Setsuka first, so she kind of relied on her and considered her a protection against the other humans even if she didn't speak to her today.

Anyway even if she had wished too, she could not speak to her; as soon as he sat, the man began to speak to Setsuka. He asked her questions about her clothes and from where she came. Knowing Portuguese a bit, he presented himself as Sir Brasov, a nobleman from Walachia. Amy noticed that he seemed really interested in Setsuka who was politely answering his questions. Their conversation being none of her business, Amy leaned on the side of the coach and closed her eyes. Then the coach left the inn and continued the trip.

As Amy tried to sleep, she heard the two women speaking together. They were whispering among themselves.

-Look at her skirt! So short! What a shameless girl! Didn't her parents taught her modesty?

-Going alone on the road dressed like that… Is it possible… sighed the other woman.

Amy knew they were talking about her. Her skirt was indeed very short in a way not appropriate to ladies. Amy forgot she had to wear longer dresses when among normal people. At home, she wore short skirts all the time. Since she began to learn fencing in Toulouse, she began to wear short skirts. Because fighting in a long dress was kind of embarrassing, she wore shorter dresses for her practices. Her father didn't see any inconvenient with this as long as she dressed like a normal young lady outside of practice.

But since they were vampires, Amy truly didn't care about social conventions and always wore short skirts in which she felt more comfortable. Raphael still judged her clothes to be acceptable since it showed nothing except her legs and allowed her to wear them anytime since he now didn't care about social conventions either and unlike the human servants who could tell it to anyone, resulting in yet another scolding subject from the priest, the minions had nothing to say about it.

So when Amy escaped the castle, she didn't think about that and got away wearing a short skirt. She now came back to the reality of the world while hearing the two women talking about her. Of the few people she met since her escapade, no one talked about it, maybe by politeness or embarrassment, but those two women really noticed it and seemed truly outraged by this. It was almost as if she had got outside in her underwear. Amy suddenly felt ashamed and slightly blushed while subtly trying to stretch her skirt to hide her thighs a little more, at least her garters.

But she knew that even if she had thought about it, she would not have worn a longer dress to go on the road, it would be far too embarrassing for fighting purposes. Anyway what did she care about humans' conventions? What did she care about those two offended women? She did not belong among humans anymore. She had nothing to do with them. She would just go out to search for her father then bring him back home. Yet she felt a little hurt by their remarks but she kept pretending to sleep and kept a neutral expression until they began to speak on a normal tone about her father.

-Do you know the latest news about the Lord of the night?

-Lord of the night! Don't call him like that! You give him a title and respect he doesn't even deserve! He's not a lord, he's just a stranger coming from France, and I just call him by his name…

Amy panicked: Don't say his name now! She looked at Setsuka who now turned her head toward the women, wondering what they were angry about concerning France since the pronunciation of the country was very much alike.

-…The monster! The vampire! The only names he deserves! That damn beast killed my daughter!

-A vampire? inquired Setsuka in horror and curiosity since the word was still mostly alike in both languages.

-Yes, a vampire! answered back the woman who lost her daughter. Since about a year, he came here and began to kill and transform people into monsters like him!

As the Wallachian nobleman began translating to her, Setsuka seemed really surprised. She wondered if she should have stayed a while to fight this monster and moreover, if Mitsurugi, who must also have travelled in the region to reach Germany where she learned he was heading, had confronted this vampire for a challenge. He may still be there…

-I knew nothing about this…

But then Setsuka thought that if Mitsurugi was indeed fighting this monster, then it was a good thing for the people here, so she would not interfere and indirectly protect the vampire. Anyway she wasn't even certain Mitsurugi was there but she knew for sure he was going in Germany. She would wait and meet Mitsurugi there. But the vampire story was interesting to know… If she succeeded in vanquishing Mitsurugi, maybe she could come back here and free the people…

The aristocrat told her:

-Do not fear, my fair lady…

Setsuka was about to reply that she didn't fear the vampire but the man continued speaking:

-…this monster will soon be vanquished and burned at the stake. The Duke of Walachia sent his army to take care of him once and for all!

The woman who lost her daughter, understood some words and interrupted him:

-But he already sent an army against him and they all got crushed!

-Yes, but he didn't know the strength of this demon. This time, he sent his elite! They should be right now besieging him and his minions!

Amy turned her head away from them and thought: Well, the Duke's elite commander is elite no more… and the rest is nothing now…

-Well, I hope they destroy him!

Too late, they won't… thought Amy again. But the woman continued:

-I really want to see him burned at the stake! I want him to suffer for all he did! God will see that this cursed creature gets its rightful punishment! I sure hope the Duke will organize a public execution! I will be at the front row, applauding at each scream of pain this beast will let go!

Even if Amy understood the reason, the woman really annoyed her with her insults and curses toward her father but Amy tried to hide her annoyed expression by still pretending to sleep. The nobleman answered:

-Well, I learned the Duke intended to give him a public execution when he catches him. He knows the people will feel more secure once they will see the monster destroyed in front of them.

The women and the man continued to speak about Raphael as Setsuka listened to them, only parts of the conversation being translated. They were telling all what Raphael had done in the region since he came and how they would like him to die. Amy's father was always referred to as the Lord of the night, the Creature of the night, the Vampire, the Monster, the Stranger, the Frenchman, anything… but it seemed none of them knew his real name or didn't say it. Amy was relieved Setsuka didn't learn it was her father but she hated to hear the stories about her father. They surely invented some part of it, he wasn't that bad. Maybe the woman lost her daughter for some other reason, or… maybe indeed it was him, probably but it wasn't his fault. She hated to hear them curse him and insult him. All the hate they seemed to harbour toward him saddened her; they were so cruel toward him… He did kill but… he didn't want to. And he will end like this… Like they say… After a while, Amy truly had enough; she began to have teary eyes and tears silently rolled down her face. She tried even more to turn her head so that no one would see her cry but Setsuka suddenly noticed:

-Amy… you're crying…

-… Leave me alone…

Setsuka didn't ask why Amy was crying and left her alone as she asked. Everybody in the coach stopped talking as Amy silently kept crying. The lady who lost her daughter thought that she must also have lost someone to the vampire and then told her:

-Do not worry, this demon will be destroyed soon!

And she began telling her comforting words about how the Vampire would die and the region would be peaceful again but of course, Amy didn't feel comforted by this. She remained with her head bowed and turned away from them even more while thinking: Shut up! Get lost! I don't want to hear anything!

After a while, the woman ceased to try to comfort her and began to speak about something else to her friend. Amy remained with her head turned in the corner of the coach and didn't move for the rest of the trip.

Very late in the evening, the coach stopped at an inn again for the night. Everybody went inside to eat, but Amy stayed outside and went in the backyard of the inn. The inn was situated on the side of the mountain and Amy could see the plains below from above. Somewhere farther from there was Germany. Amy was wondering if her father was there, when Setsuka suddenly came.

-Why did you cry in the coach? Did your father left because of the Vampire?

-Please… I don't want to talk about it…

Tears began to roll again on Amy's cheeks. Setsuka backed away but stayed for a little while, not knowing what to do or say until she decided to go inside.

-I'm going inside. If you need to talk to me, just tell me.

Amy only nodded without even turning her head toward Setsuka who left, leaving the young girl with her thoughts. Amy kept crying, fell on her knees and began to sob.

-Père… I will protect you from all those humans who want to hurt you! I will! …But… are you still alive? Please give me a sign…

She suddenly saw countless falling stars coming from everywhere in the sky and all falling at the same place. Amy wiped her tears while looking at this strange phenomenon.

-What is this? A sign? It seems to go toward Germany… I wonder where is Ostrheinsburg exactly? But I think it means something is going on there… My father must be there… Alive…

She suddenly felt some mixed emotions; hope and incredulity. It strengthened her resolve to go to Ostrheinsburg but she had difficulties to believe in signs… It must just be some coincidence, signs don't exist… But if they did… and it did happen at an odd time…

She stared at the sky for a while before she felt really tired since she hadn't sleep for a while. She then went into the inn and fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Raphael was travelling on the ship toward England. He was still thinking about Amy and how he missed her. He wasn't sure anymore if it was a good thing that Dampierre told him of this alchemist… He was eager to go home to see Amy but now he had to go there for the swords.

-Why am I travelling on a stupid ship while my daughter is alone at home? Why am I always leaving her? For those swords?

Raphael really felt like a bad father. But he then remembered:

-If I go back home now, nothing will change. We won't know anything more about our condition; we won't know if we are about to die or to change into beast… The trip I made and the curse I have been under only made me realize this even more. If I acquire the swords, I will be able to secure our future. I just hope I won't do the same as the first time when I wanted to secure our future…

But I cannot let us rot in this castle and undergo all the good and bad sides of our vampire condition, let us degenerate into beasts without doing anything… I have to know what we have and this alchemist may know… If it's not to take the swords, just to learn more about our condition would be good enough, then I will go back home.

But if those swords were accessible in some way, I could do so much more than just securing our future, I could… We would not only have our destiny into our own hands but that of everyone else… No one would threaten us again.

Only shards and small pieces of Soul Edge can do nothing but the sword is powerful! And this Soul Calibur too must be… Together if they grant wishes, according to what I understood from Zasalamel explanations, together if they grant wishes…

Please wait just a little longer Amy, I shall be back with everything for you! I know this Soul Edge can be dangerous, even more than the shards, but I won't be possessed by it! I will resist it and bend it to my will! It will serve me and I won't bow to it.

Raphael was determined to fight Soul Edge's influence on him. The fact he willingly gave away his shard proved to him that he was able to resist it even if he relapsed with his blood obsession…

As he thought about that, Raphael suddenly saw falling stars all going to the same place… It seemed like Germany… Ostrheinsburg…

-What is that? Something is going on in Ostrheinsburg, it seems… Soul Edge…

* * *

The next morning, all the passengers of the coach climbed aboard again. Amy looked outside and didn't want to look at those who hated her father so much. At least she had slept last night and was far less worried since she saw that strange sight. She was more determined than ever to find her father and those humans didn't matter anymore. They could say what they wanted, she didn't care.

As they continued travelling, the coach suddenly stopped abruptly. Amy and the two women got thrown from their seats onto Setsuka and the nobleman's laps. The nobleman got very angry at this sudden unexpected breaking and decided to go outside to yell at the coachman for such an abrupt stop.

But just when he opened the door, he got threatened by three sharp weapons down his throat. It seemed brigands were attacking the coach. They ordered the man to get out and put his sword down. The man got out of the coach without any resistance. Then, one of the brigands ordered the ladies inside the coach to get out as well.

The two women seemed totally terrified but Amy noticed that Setsuka didn't seem afraid at all. Amy wondered what to do: She had her precious Albion by her side but since the man gave his sword, she suspected the coachman to be also already neutralized and none of the other women carried weapon as it was expected of them, she seemed to be the only one armed on their side. Being the youngest of the group and a girl, she wasn't expected to fight but her father had trained her so that she could defend herself, not so that she whimpered like those two women beside her. She didn't believe much in her winning chances in this fight but she then told herself that the brigands will probably kill them once they got their money; she might as well die fighting.

But it was still daytime… The sun was still high… She could not get out of the coach. It was so frightening, Amy was even more scared of the sun than of the brigands. She was afraid she would burn by just getting out of the coach. The women saw her distress and thought that she was afraid like them of the brigands. It was kind of insulting for Amy.

-Come on ladies! It's time to get out! Or do you want us to come and get you?

The two women started whimpering even more in fear but Setsuka took her umbrella and got out of the coach very calmly.

-Oh a fine lady! exclaimed one of the brigands followed by admiring yells and whistling from other brigands.

-Hey baby, you look sweet! Where is that costume from? Take it off!

Amy was even more horrified: They will hurt Setsuka, the only one she cared about in this coach! She looked at her rapier and began to rise from the bench to get out. She would try to kill those brigands quickly and swiftly before she burned but she would first try to find some shadowy place to stand and fight. After all, there were some trees nearby… somewhere. She then stopped in front of the door; What she saw surprised her: Setsuka suddenly drew a blade from her lovely umbrella and struck at one brigand before she thrust at another who came too close.

-It will be over before you know it!

She was really fast, already taking care of a third with her katana while she dodged the attack of another adversary.

-Fear me for I am a demon! You deserve no mercy!

-I want even more an umbrella like this! muttered Amy under her impressed breath.

Setsuka continued slashing at the brigands.

-I swear on my blade, I fear nothing!

Suddenly a brigand came close to the coach.

-Come to me, muttered Amy who grabbed his hair and pulled him toward her before she slashed his throat with her rapier then kicked him away.

-Be drenched… in scarlet.

The two women looked at her with horrified and astonished gaze. Amy turned toward them, shrugged off and told them:

-What? It's all his fault.

They just had to not attack us, thought Amy, angry at the fear she felt.

After a while, the remaining brigands fled in terror. Setsuka pursued them for a while.

-At least end your life, fighting with honour!

She then sheathed back her katana, rearranged her kimono that had been more opened while she was fighting, shamefully showing her legs, and went back toward the coach.

-Humpf! The battle was decided before I even drew my blade…

The nobleman was really impressed at her skills but also very ashamed of himself and said nothing as he went to the wounded coachman with Setsuka. The coachman had been hit by an arrow and they tried to give him some care before they had to take away the tree trunks that the brigands had put on the road to stop the coach. The ladies in the coach got out too and went to see what was going on. Amy sat down at her place and waited.

After a while, Setsuka came back. She told Amy as she sat down:

-The coachman will be alright. He received an arrow in the arm, but Sir Brasov said he will drive the coach to the next relay.

Amy expressed her admiration.

-You were good in this fight! If you want to beat that Hishiro Misuthing, I think you have pretty good chances.

-Heishiro Mitsurugi. But you can keep calling him like that, stated Setsuka, smiling.

Amy was also curious about something, she asked Setsuka:

-When you fought, you said that you were a demon… Are you a demon?

Setsuka laughed.

-No! Of course not! But I told them that to scare them and maybe because of the fact that… I know that I am totally focused on my revenge. I don't think about anything else and I know it. But the need is too strong, I have to avenge my master… But maybe that doesn't make me a good person… Consumed by revenge… But that… What did you say his name was?

-Hishiro Misuthing?

-Yes! That name!

Setsuka laughed again before she abruptly said:

-Well, I can't forgive him.

Amy was kind of disappointed that Setsuka was not a real demon. As monsters, she would have felt closer to her and she would have told her that she was a vampire. But now, she will just keep the secret to herself again.

Some times later, the two women came back to the coach. The coachman was staying with Sir Brasov in case he needed help to control the horses. They continued the trip until they reached the next city where the two women left and the coachman was replaced. The rest of the trip seemed more quiet, nobody spoke in the coach. The nobleman was still ashamed of himself in front of Setsuka and stopped trying to court her and Setsuka and Amy were both deep in their own thoughts. Two villages later the man left and Amy and Setsuka were alone again.


	24. The inconveniences of travelling

The coach with Amy and Setsuka was now entering Frankfurt. They passed in the market place where there were a lot of shops selling different things and Setsuka noticed one with very beautiful dresses in the shop window. She looked at them with an admiring gaze before she turned to Amy.

-You know, Amy, I think I'll buy myself some European clothes while I'm here. I will go more unnoticed among the crowd… Will you come with me? You know European fashion better than me… We could shop together this afternoon.

-…Euh… Non. Désolée. I don't like to shop. Too many people… I want to find an inn… to sleep…

-You still didn't sleep last night? You should not worry that much, I'm certain your father is alright… And he would not want you to stay awake each night!

-Oh, He is very permissive on that…

-But he would not want you to ruin your health worrying.

-Non, he would not want that…

It was the first time since a long while that Amy had some sort of relation with another person than her father or a minion and she kind of enjoyed talking to Setsuka.

Thinking of it, Amy realized she never had much relation with anyone: First, she had her parents when they were alive, some neighbourhood kids with whom she played but never that much since she already was very shy and they tended to ignore her, they probably don't even remember her now, she also had her little sister, but she died at two years old so they didn't have a big relation together, then she met Raphael, and then she talked to some servants and teachers but again not much since she was shy and then there was the minions, if they count as relation since she never talked much to them and they didn't have much personality. And lastly, she had Setsuka. In all her fourteen years of life, she could almost count on her fingers the people with whom she had some sort of good relation and of them very few were really precious to her, Raphael being of course her most treasured relation by far.

The coach finally stopped in the city's relay. Amy knew she would have to part with Setsuka now since she didn't want her to discover that she was a vampire. She will begin to travel at night now and it would look strange… She told Setsuka as the coachman opened the door for them:

-Have fun shopping Setsuka. I must tell you au revoir because I must go as soon as I can to where my father may be.

Setsuka was surprised by the abrupt declaration.

-… We part so soon?

-I have to. Like I told you, I will go to sleep and then I will search for my father.

-So you will continue to search for him and you won't wait for him at home?

-Non. Well… yes, maybe… I think I'll search in Frankfurt then go back home.

Amy thought it may be a way to get rid of Setsuka by pretending to go back home.

-Very well… But… do you want to eat with me before we part? I'll pay, said Setsuka.

Amy looked at her: She could not refuse that. Luckily she just saw an inn in front of the coach. It won't be too far to go and she won't suffer from the sun too much.

-I would like that. But I can pay for myself.

-No, I insist.

-If you wish. Merci.

They went to the inn. Setsuka thought that Amy must be hungry because she quickly ran into the inn while Setsuka walked slowly like a lady should. Inside they took a place and, looking at the menu a little embarrassed, Setsuka asked Amy:

-What is written on this? I don't know your written language…

Amy took the menu and read it for Setsuka. As Amy recited the many meals, Setsuka asked Amy:

-Do you think those sausages are good?

-Yes, it's very good.

After some time they both decided what they would eat and ordered.

They spoke about unimportant subjects for a while then after they finished eating, Setsuka rose from her chair, took her umbrella and told Amy:

-Now I wish you luck in what you will decide to do, be it seeking your father or going back home. What you do from here is up to you to decide. But whatever you choose, take care Amy. I hope we see each other again.

-Merci. Good luck against your enemy. You are good with your sword. You will succeed.

-Arigatô. It's kind of you to encourage me. I shall kill this Mitsurugi and avenge my master!

Setsuka was really not certain of what she was telling Amy. She knew Mitsurugi's reputation, her master was not a beginner, he was a man of experience, a fast and agile fighter, a courageous man, yet he lost to this ronin. She was well aware that she may be heading to her own death. But she would not tell Amy. This poor Amy who had enough troubles searching for her father…

Setsuka saluted Amy before she began to walk away toward the exit and Amy wondered if she would see her again. But she would certainly not follow her to the crowded marketplace where she was now heading, especially since it was right in the middle of the day. She stayed in the inn and thought that she was now into the hard part: Addressing people to know if they saw her father or where was Ostrheinsburg. She rose from her seat and went to the nearest persons to ask them her questions.

* * *

The boat accosted in Lowestoft port. Raphael was in a good shape, his wounds from the last fights had healed very well and he almost slept all the way here, trying to save on his blood reserve. But his bottle was empty now so he was glad to finally arrive and he thought he would have to take some blood before he continued on his trip.

He walked out of town to get some victim in a less crowded place. He decided he would still try not to kill. He suddenly saw a woman walking on the road alone. He walked toward her, swiftly unsheathed his rapier and hit her on the head with the hilt of his sword to render her unconscious but not kill her. The woman barely had time to see what happened and fell down unconscious. Raphael took her to a more remote place then began to take her blood by cutting her wrist again. He really hoped he wouldn't do like last time and kill her.

But as Raphael was drinking, the woman woke up. She had a bandage on her wrist and she saw the man who attacked her, drinking something from a bowl. Raphael suddenly noticed her. He stopped drinking and looked at her. For only a second, his gaze seemed sad before it became cold and he told her without looking at her anymore:

-Go away. I do not want to kill you. Go away madame, please. I am sorry for what I did.

He bowed his head as he finished his sentence and could not hide anymore his shame. The woman suddenly noticed that what the man had been drinking was blood. She quickly understood the reason of the bandage on her wrist and began to scream in terror while trying to get up. But the fear and panic made her tumble and she fell down again. Raphael stayed away from her, looking again at her now with an indifferent gaze hiding his true feelings and trying to keep in control. He had not finished his bowl yet, so he casually continued drinking from it as she finally ran away screaming. He then murmured:

-I hate this life.

Raphael finished his bowl and left the place before angry people would come. At least, he had not killed his victim this time… Luckily she woke up and she had time to flee while he still drank from the bowl. But it was now more risky for him to go back into town and get a coach like he intended to. He would have to steal a horse to go to London…

* * *

After having been thrown out of the inn for harassing the customers with her questions, Amy went to the nearest shop to ask again. A vegetable shop. She bought some while asking her questions again. Nobody had seen her father or knew where was Ostrheinsburg. Somebody thought it was to the North, maybe Northeast but wasn't certain. And he thought that if it was the place he thought, then she should not go there. There were unimaginable horrors that happened there… Amy then went into the neighbouring shops to ask for her father again but nobody had seen him or even knew him. When she had nowhere left to go without walking for too long in the sun, she hid in a shadowy alley and waited for the night.

When the night came she went out of her dark alley and went to the town's exit while still asking the few people on the way about her father. Nobody had seen him so she left Frankfurt.

Outside of the city, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally ended her socializing for today! She spoke to more people today than she did in fourteen years! Finally, she could be alone! She wondered if Setsuka was still in Frankfurt or if she left and found that samurai. She still hoped Setsuka would win… She kind of regretted not being with her anymore but she also greatly enjoyed her solitude. She didn't have enough those last days… She sat in the grass near the road and took one of her blood bottle to drink from. She hadn't heard about her father in the city but she wasn't discouraged yet; Frankfurt was far from Ostrheinsburg; it was probable her father didn't even come here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael was hiding from the guards who had been alerted of his recent crime. As he was trying to steal a horse, those annoying guards had shown up and prevented him from doing so. He had remained hidden behind a pile of firewood for a while, listening to them as they spoke among them.

The sergeant reminded his men of what the perpetrator looked like.

-It was a young man of about twenty-five to thirty years old, richly dressed, mostly in black, having a rapier, blond and with very pale skin. With brown and maybe even red eyes, the victim is not certain. He had a French accent.

One of the man asked the sergeant:

-…With the description you just told us and the fact he drank blood, could it be a vampire?

-Don't be ridiculous! Such creature doesn't exist! He's probably just some crazy man.

-Then why has the clergy also been alerted?

The sergeant seemed embarrassed and said:

-They don't want to take any chances. Maybe it's some Devil worshipper. Now start searching! Look everywhere, don't let any suspicious man get away!

While Raphael remained hidden as the guards were going around, he thought:

And to think that if I had killed the woman, I would not even be hunted already. And they would not know what I look like… Why am I doing this again? Why did I take that risk just for one person…?

He sighed.

It was also for me… To remain human… Well, I won't remain human for long if they keep hunting me like that…

As the guards went farther to search for him, Raphael ran into the stables to steal a horse and get away as fast as he could. But he froze in surprise: Some guards were still inside while he thought they were all gone. As soon as they saw him, they fired on him. One of them hit his left hand. Raphael grunted in pain and swiftly disappeared into mist before he reappeared outside and ran to the forest. The stables were too well guarded; he would have to get away on foot, for now. So he went deeper into the woods to escape the guards.

* * *

Amy walked on the road for many hours when she suddenly felt really tired. The morning was almost there, the sun was beginning to rise. So she tried to find a good place to sleep. She suddenly saw an old abandoned mill; she entered in it, installed herself in a corner and went to sleep. She dreamed of her past life when she was not a vampire, when she happily lived in Toulouse with her father. She still often dreamed about that time. She was happy when she was asleep. But the dream suddenly turned strange: In it, her father had bought a cane and was poking her with it. He was really annoying and Amy got angry. She asked him why he was poking her like that. He answered:

-I want you to wake up!

She suddenly woke up as children were poking her with a branch.

-I tell you, it's a dead girl!

-She is not dead!

-Yeah, she is! Look at how pale she is! I don't think she's breathing…

Another kid interrupted:

-Look! Her backpack has blood bottles in it!

-Its not blood, you dummy! answered another.

-Yes, it is!

-No!

The children were all some years younger than Amy. They suddenly got scared when she opened her eyes and they ran away, screaming. The kid holding her backpack let it drop as he began to flee. It made a broken noise.

Amy took her backpack and looked at her blood bottles; half of them were broken. She was very upset: How will she do when she will need blood? Was there enough remaining for her journey now? She didn't know how to hunt humans! She didn't want to!

The way the children had reacted to her also hurt her feelings. They were looking at her like some kind of weird thing, like a monster.

-I hate this world! I so don't feel like I belong in it! I feel so like an abnormality! This world is ugly and painful!

She fell on her knees; tears got in her eyes and she wanted to cry. She then thought she had to go away.

-It seems I am near a village… If the kids talk about me, the villagers will come for me… To burn me… I better flee… Stupid kids… Nuisances…

She got out of the mill and ran to the nearby forest but since it was now in at high noon, the sun burned her skin while she ran. She was glad to reach the wood; it had been painful but the sun didn't have time to damage her skin. She then continued to walk and tried to follow the road while under the shadow of the forest.

* * *

Raphael finally stole a horse in the next village. He wanted to get to London as soon as possible, preferably not with guards hot on his heels. He wanted to meet this Countess in a respectable way. But he had to do another crime to be able to get out of the region fast. Since he killed Monsieur de Savoie, he had always been deeper into crime to escape or hide from the authorities; he killed, he lied and lived under a false identity, constantly lying… Yet, wasn't what being an aristocrat was all about? He often lied in his aristocratic life too… Aristocrats were far from perfect… But of course doing crimes as a pariah was not as acceptable as if he was still noble, and he did feel he now didn't have the choice to go deeper into crime since his first murder and to become a vampire certainly didn't arrange things… He didn't count anymore all the crimes he did since then…

* * *

When the night came, Amy went out of the wood and continued on the road for a while but then rain began to fall. Amy grumbled but kept walking.

-I hate this life.

As she walked on the road, her pretty curly pigtails all uncurled under the rain, a coach passed by and stopped not far from her. A man got out of the coach.

Amy gasped with amazement: For a second, she thought she saw her father!

She quickly realized it wasn't her father at all but a man looking very much like him. Maybe the man looked younger but she wasn't sure since she had difficulties to estimate age and her father also looked younger than his age. She would say they maybe were about the same age since they looked pretty much alike or maybe not but mostly the man had a normal skin color, not like the paleness of her father and he had blue eyes, just like her father had before. The man asked her:

-Are you lost, young girl? Why are you on the road at this hour? And in this rain… May I invite you aboard the coach?…

Amy hesitated and asked:

-Are you going toward Ostrheinsburg?

The man didn't seem to know.

-We are going in Hanover to see a doctor. I do not know where is this Ostreinburg located. I do not come from Germany.

Amy realized the man had indeed an accent. A French accent like her.

-You are French?

-Indeed. Now get on, please. The rain is quite annoying. We shall take you to the nearest town.

Amy wondered: Her father always told her not to talk to strangers, even less get on coaches with them… Not that she would have done it before; she never spoke to anyone and always stayed near her father. But this time… she was really tired to walk, the rain was indeed annoying and the man… was so agreeable to watch. Amy was staring intensely at the young man. She liked to look at him, he looked so much like her father… He really made her think of Raphael and she liked the feeling to think she was near him, so she got on the coach. A lady in her fifties and another lady who seemed about twenty years old, were sitting in the coach. Contrarily to the young man who was handsome and the older woman who still was beautiful with her nice traits, wonderful blue eyes and greying dark brown hair, the young woman was somehow very ugly: She had a long nose, her chin was also quite long and her eyes… To make things short, Amy thought she was ugly. The man followed and sat beside the older lady like the younger woman while Amy sat in front of them.

Then the carriage began to ride again. The older lady asked Amy in a Spanish accent:

-What are you doing alone on the road? You could be the prey to any danger! And…

The lady stared at her short skirt somewhat worried.

-…Have you already been attacked? What happened to your skirt?

-Non, I have not been attacked, I have my rapier with me to defend myself…

As she showed her weapon by her side, the three looked at her with surprise. Amy continued:

-…And my skirt is for practical fighting purposes.

Amy noticed the somewhat embarrassed, curious and offended stares she was subjected to by the three humans. The man was blushing in embarrassment because of her legs, the young lady was looking at her legs and her weapon mostly with surprise and curiosity while the oldest seemed quite offended. Amy tried to change the subject:

-Hum… In fact, I am heading toward Ostrheinsburg… I am searching for my father. Raphael Sorel. Do you know him? Did you see him?

When she said the name Raphael Sorel, both the older lady and the man widened their eyes in surprise while the young lady looked at their reaction with some curiosity as if she waited for their response.

-So it was you… said the older lady on a haughty tone. The girl pretending to be my son's daughter… We heard about your search for Raphael Sorel in Frankfurt… Declaring this to everyone…

-Your son? Why do you call him like that?

Amy answered with a neutral expression but on a somewhat strange tone like if there was some reproach in it.

The lady then began to cough violently; the two others looked at her with worried looks. She got a handkerchief and coughed some blood in it. After a while, she stopped coughing and took back her haughty attitude.

-Because Raphael Sorel is my son. I am his mother, Maria Sorel. This is his brother Claude, le comte de Sorel and his wife, Anne, la comtesse de Sorel.

-So as I suspected, you are his mother… and his brother… answered Amy, now speaking in French.

Amy looked at them both intensely with a somewhat inquisitive but mostly cold gaze and said nothing more. She quickly gazed toward Claude. He really looked like her father, with his blue eyes… But he seemed to be extremely embarrassed by this situation and lowered his head while looking at her and his mother. He seemed nervous. He didn't have her father's maintenance at all. Maria answered in French too with also a cold tone:

-Yes. We are his family. And you are dishonouring his name and the Sorel name by pretending to be his daughter.

Maria was offended that this girl pretended to be her son's daughter and tried to take advantage of their family's name. She continued on a more angry tone:

-How can you claim to be his daughter? You have no right to use his name!

Amy answered straight away:

-How can you claim to be his mother when you abandoned him seven years ago?

Maria seemed surprised, hurt and offended.

-How dare you?

She then took a hold of herself and continued speaking on a somewhat cold tone:

-Raphael cannot be your father. You are too old.

-What do you mean? We have eighteen years of difference. I am fourteen years old. Anyway…

The older lady interrupted her:

-You won't make me believe Raphael had you fourteen years ago. He was not this kind of man. What do you expect to gain with such a claim?

Maria Sorel thought about Raphael's harsh judgment on his father's behaviour for womanizing, so she would be very surprised if he acted the same way. He could not have had bastard children somewhere. He was too responsible and serious for that. And he was so cold and distant… Yet… he was popular among the ladies… His indifference and independence attracted women to him like bees to honey. He was courteous and gallant with the ladies but he never went farther than that. Yet Maria knew many ladies would have done anything to be with him.

After Agnes Sorel, King Charles VII's mistress, the Sorel family had lost its influence at the court but Maria really believed Raphael could have reversed the situation and could have made a good marriage with a woman of higher standing to raise the family's own standing and influence with his good looks and confident attitude, so she never pressed him into wedding like she did for Claude. Both brothers looked almost alike and both were handsome, but Claude had not the confidence and the charm his brother had. He didn't know how to behave with women, how to attract them. He wanted to have someone but he always acted clumsily toward the ladies. His desperate demeanor toward them did not attract them and even less when they learned of his alcoholism. So his mother thought she had to act and found him a wife. But Claude wasn't satisfied, he would have liked to have more time to search for a better choice. Maria had to agree, Anne was not very beautiful. She was even kind of repulsive but her family was rich and powerful. So Maria had succeeded in accomplishing for Claude, what she expected of Raphael before and she was proud of it.

But now that Maria heard about Amy, she wondered what exactly did she really know of her oldest son's life? Raphael was very secretive and she never tried to know him. In fact, she never tried to get close to him, even if he was always taking her defense against her husband and condemning him for not being faithful to her… She now had some regrets but she never approved of Raphael's revolt against his father since she thought she and all her children had to be loyal to her husband and obey him in everything. It was their duty. Her husband was very dominating and she was extremely submissive. But that was when he was alive. Maria was now trying to make it up by controlling her son Claude, which was easy to do since he only drank and really lacked self assurance. He had a quick temper and often had tantrums but he always obeyed her in the end.

Amy replied to her question about what she expected to gain:

-I expect nothing. Raphael Sorel is my father, that is all. And like I was about to say, I am not his real daughter. He adopted me seven years ago… When his own family abandoned and betrayed him, coldly added Amy.

Maria looked at her with an icy stare.

-He adopted you? Why? He married some lady who already had you?

-Non. He adopted me because he liked me more than he liked you. I was kind to him.

Maria seemed really disturbed by this conversation while Claude was looking at the young girl with attention. She was very pale… like Raphael was last time… Meanwhile, his wife was staring at the argument wide-eyed in disbelief.

Amy continued speaking:

-Does it hurt? What I told you?

-Adopted is not a real child… And beside, if you claim being his daughter, what are you doing dressed like that? Raphael would never raise a girl of that kind…

-What kind? I think I know what you mean but tell me.

Claude murmured to his mother while lowering his head:

-Please, Mère… do not… argue… Raphael could very well have adopted this child… Let them live wherever they live and let us leave… (He thought: and live)

He addressed Amy:

-Please… do not… disrespect my mother…

Amy saw that Raphael's brother seemed afraid. She didn't really know why. Maybe it was remorse instead?

Amy knew Claude had been unkind to Raphael. Raphael sometimes talked to Amy about his brother, his annoying little brother, Claude, who was jealous of him and always ready to denounce to their father any mistake or disobedience Raphael would do. Raphael often told her that he was certain Claude would have done anything just to become heir to the family's title and domain, and Claude always sucked up to their father to get some advantages but since he was a complete loser in making alliances or in any social or intellectual discipline, their father didn't push him at the front like he did for Raphael even if Raphael and his father hated each other. Claude was less scary for their father since he didn't have a spine but the father needed Raphael. Raphael truly scorned his younger brother and Amy also scorned him, even if he was looking like her father.

Raphael's mother answered Amy:

-I shall not say the kind, but you are not good enough for my son. You are just a scheming little thief trying to gain something with your lies. You are dishonouring my son's name.

-You're pathetic. You are now pretending to be a good mother looking after your son's well being and honour? When he got shot by his father, you didn't care at all. You hurt him too. It's all your fault. I am tired of people hurting my father.

Amy remembered the wound Raphael had on his left shoulder the time they met, he acted like it was nothing, but she noticed he had difficulties moving his arm sometimes even if he didn't want to show it and she sometimes heard him grunt in pain as he moved his arm, like when he grabbed her to put her on the horse during the trip to Toulouse. Each time they mounted back on the horse from one of their rest, he always let go a small grunt of pain as he lifted her but Amy was still too shy to ask him if he was fine and said nothing. She saw his wound one evening as Raphael was looking at it with some concern because it was infected. She told him a little horrified that the guards had really been close to kill him with that shot. Raphael looked at her and reluctantly muttered that it was not the guards who did it but his father. Amy was horrified that his father had been that bad toward him and she hated the father since then.

And his mother wasn't better; she didn't fire on her son but she never cared for him and Raphael once told Amy how she stayed there doing nothing as his father was pointing his pistol at him. But he didn't talk about his mother as much as he did about his hated father but he seemed to have suffered greatly from his mother's behaviour that time. Amy was angry at her too.

Each time Raphael talked about his father role, he always mentioned his own parents as example of what not to be. He idealized the role and tried to be the ideal father. He would not be like them.

From what she remembered from her own parents, Amy didn't think they were bad. She almost didn't remember her own father; she only had vague memories of him, mostly remembering him when he was sick and dying, lying down on his bed… She remembers he was always grumpy but it was excusable since he was dying… Her mother was kind, but always depressed. But then again it was also understandable with the life she had. She didn't really remember her little sister… She died very young. It was her only sibling.

Raphael had a larger family; he had four sisters and one brother. But it seems Raphael wasn't very close with any of his siblings. He barely talked about his sisters, the only one he talked about was Henriette, since he regretted not having acted to prevent her wedding which led to her death. She died of illness but Raphael was certain she let herself die. He even once confessed to Amy with some shame that he was the one who had arranged the alliance between the families but he blamed his father for having forced him to do so. He often compared Henriette's wedding to his own rejection from the family, saying Henriette must have felt the same way as he did some times later. And he had acted toward her like his mother acted toward him.

Maria was deeply outraged by Amy's insults. She suddenly began to cough violently again. Amy noticed she coughed blood again. Claude put his hand on his mother's forehead.

-Mère, you are feverish again…

Claude took a handkerchief from his vest and began to wipe his mother's forehead with it. Amy somehow felt embarrassed and her gaze softened. They looked pitiful. But then she remembered they hurt her father and her gaze turned cold again. She told them:

-My father gave me the name Sorel and he gave me his trust, his love and his protection. I gave him my affection and entire devotion. I shall be the one inheriting of Flambert later. If you have nothing more to say, I would like to go. I have nothing to do with you.

Amy ordered the coachman to stop and when he did, she quickly opened the door and went out. Claude's mother was about to protest of this affront but Claude put his hand toward her and told her it was better to let her go. The mother was extremely surprised at her son's behaviour; during all the conversation, he didn't support her at all. And he pretended to care for her!

In fact, Claude was scared Raphael would know about this and would come to get his revenge. Since he understood his brother had become a vampire, the evening he celebrated his betrothal and Raphael came back, Claude was terrified. He was truly afraid Raphael would decide to hurt him one day. Raphael didn't do anything to him last time but the slaughter he committed on his guests made Claude consider his brother a dreadful monster and a dangerous threat. Claude was even surprised that Raphael didn't try to get his revenge on him last time. But not taking any chances, Claude had tightened security around the manor since then and hired some mercenaries to protect him, his mother and his wife. They in fact had a bodyguard right now but outside the coach sitting with the coachman. He never told both of them why he did it exactly, he was scared to traumatize his mother and give her a too big shock to learn that her son was a vampire. He often thought or felt like telling his wife but since he was afraid she would tell his mother with whom she was closer afterwards, he didn't and the fact that he would pass for a completely crazy man, also prevented him to do it. He even had difficulties believing it himself but he believed it enough to have been drinking even more since then. Seeing this young girl searching for his brother, made him wonder where indeed was Raphael now? He could be anywhere…

Claude knew he haven't been very kind to Raphael, they never really liked each other. Claude often tried to bring discord between Raphael and their father, because of his jealousy and often succeeded since they both were quite headstrong men which Claude was not. He still hid behind their father when Raphael got thrown out and even insulted him, knowing he was under their father's protection and now favoured by him. Alone, he would never have done it but then, he was winning: Raphael had lost his title of heir and his inheritance. Claude was the heir now; what he so deeply wished to be.

But he never really realized the responsibilities and efforts the heir had to do to make the family remain in power, to gain alliances and all. Now that he was the heir and mostly since their father had passed away and he became count, he had to do everything and it really overwhelmed him. Another reason to drink again and to let his mother take control.

But this time, he didn't listen to his mother; he got out of the coach and ran after Amy.

-Wait! Young girl… Please… do not be so hard on my mother… She is very sick… But take that…

He handed her his purse. Amy looked at him with an inquisitive gaze.

-Why?

-To live. To buy food. Whatever you wish. You are my… somehow, you are my niece.

Amy looked at the money with disdain.

-I do not need your money. Keep it.

And she went away under the rain. Claude thought that even if this girl was not related by blood to Raphael, she indeed was his daughter because she had the same pride and noble bearing as him. He looked at her walking away, worrying how will Raphael take this when he will learn it, before he began to cough violently for a while and then went back into the coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cane was Raphael's joke weapon in SCIII


	25. The Count meets the Countess

Once in London, Raphael asked directions to the Valentine manor and went to see the alchemist Dampierre recommended him. Once he arrived, he was surprised at what he saw: The land around the manor did not seem too well maintained. The grass had not been taken care of since a while and was very long with weeds and dandelions among it, fallen tree branches were scattered along the land, not even being picked up as they fell from the trees… Even the paved road to the manor had grass growing between it… The place looked almost abandoned. Yet the people he asked about the Countess really told him it was here…

Raphael walked toward the manor and knocked on the door while staring at the many cobwebs on the side of the door. He really wondered what had happened here.

Since it had been a while that he didn't socialize with aristocrats, he didn't want to give a bad impression: He especially groomed his appearance and bought new accessories like boots, frill and gloves in London's finest shops to look presentable to the countess, he also bought some expensive Eau de toilette, even selling the horse he just stole for it, and it was her manor that looked neglected.

He thought: There must be an error; it must not be here… This place has the appearance of a haunted house…

But he waited for some time until someone opened the door.

A lady with white hair but not that old looking, probably about his own age, answered him; she was a very beautiful woman. She wore a very lovely dress and did not seem to be a servant. Raphael was surprised that she answered instead of a servant doing it. She asked him what he wanted.

Raphael presented himself as the Comte de Sorel, the title he would have rightfully held if he haven't been chased away. After all, he still proudly wore his family's arms on his precious cape, even if he had been cast out. He was proud of his family, but not of his relatives. He was still a Sorel and nobody could take that away from him, he would bear the name until his death. But he pretended to be Claude, in case the Countess had heard about his disgrace even if he didn't like impersonating his contemptible brother.

-And what gives me the honour of your visit, my dear Count? asked the lady. But please, come in.

Raphael followed the lady inside. He quickly gazed at the room: it had expensive rose marble floors and many columns sculpted in a classical style. Drapery and paintings were all along the walls. The stairs going up to the balcony were large and had beautiful carved railguards. The place seemed very sophisticated from the inside with only some cobwebs still hanging on top of the columns and the ceiling, out of reach of someone with a normal broom. Once inside, the lady turned back at him and presented herself as Countess Valentine while doing a gracious curtsy.

As Raphael gracefully bowed to kiss the Countess' hand, he sensed Soul Edge aura in her and knew he would find something here. A smile of satisfaction outlined on his face. But if he could sense her, she may be able to sense him too… Yet if she was infected by Soul Edge too, she must understand his condition and she may be an ally… but maybe not…

The Countess then invited him to her salon and Raphael followed her in the great stairway to the second floor. While walking, he still gazed at the place. He noticed some portraits on the wall where the Countess seemed to be in her teen with a man and a woman by her side, probably her parents, and it seemed she already had white hair.

Once in the salon, the Countess presented him an armchair.

-Forgive my disorder, lately, I had some problems… I now have only one servant remaining to do everything and she is old, she cannot do it all by herself… Please, have a chair… Would you care for a cup of tea, my dear Count?

-I would be delighted, Madame.

The Countess rang a bell and turned toward Raphael with a smile.

-Call me Ivy.

-It is a little familiar, Madame, I would not feel at ease…

-If I call you Claude, would you feel more at ease?

I would hate that, thought Raphael, but he simply answered:

-Madame… it is just… that I do not call a lady by her nickname…

While he was mumbling his reply, Raphael thought: I should not act so stuck up, I may lose her possible support. It has been so long that I haven't had to play those stupid games; I did not remember that I must adapt myself to the wish and mood of the person I try to win, those are more important than etiquette. And seeing her house, etiquette may not be that important… He gave her a charming smile.

-But if you insist… Ivy…

-Well, seeing how you seemed bothered by that, I shall allow you to call me Isabella if you prefer…or Madam, Milady or Countess if you really can't be more familiar, whichever you like…

-Well, I would like to do what pleases you, Ivy. I do not mind, I just did not want to show you disrespect.

Seeing the conversation was getting nowhere with the stupid name thing, Raphael tried to change the subject. He pointed a painting hanging on the wall above the couch.

-So, this is your portrait? Very resembling! My daughter paints portraits, she is very talented!

Ivy stared at him with a surprised look.

-You already have a daughter? But you just got married!

Raphael froze then blushed. He forgot he was supposed to be his brother.

-… Well… my… illegitimate daughter… I had ten years ago… I keep her with me at the manor… It has always been a secret…

Raphael kept blushing: The rumours he would now create on his brother's reputation… He will probably laugh about it later but for now, this whole daughter thing was mostly embarrassing. The Countess seemed amused by the turn of event. Such a little scandal…

-Oh, Really? And what does Madame de Sorel says about her?

-Well, she… she can't really say much since I wasn't married with her at the time…

-But does she appreciate her?

Raphael couldn't stop blushing; he had committed such a mistake by mentioning Amy! He only seemed to say one stupid thing after another. Well, he may look like Claude even more like this but it was truly embarrassing. How he missed being in the tranquility of his castle… No need to socialize… His blushing could very well explain itself by the fact that he was talking about an illegitimate daughter he was hiding but he tried anyway to look casual while he answered:

-Yes. She does. Very much. She considers her like her own daughter.

-That is sweet. What is the name of your daughter?

This time, Raphael decided he would not speak about Amy. He invented a name:

-Constance.

-A beautiful name. Who was her mother?

Raphael began to get really annoyed.

-Madame, please! You are getting into the intimate details of my life! I cannot reveal!

Isabella made a small amused smile then asked, slightly changing the subject:

-I'm sorry. And are your daughter and Madame de Sorel doing well? I heard your mother was ill… How is she now?

Raphael was really annoyed, he thought: Why do you know all these things about my family? You know them better than me! Stupid aristocratic gossips where everyone knows everything about anyone! Even from one kingdom to another!

Rouen was a port town with much contact and trade with England, since it was one of France's nearest cities to the British kingdom. In time of peace or war, the trade was always going on and travelers were going from one kingdom to the other almost freely and so were the rumours.

-Yes, they are fine. Mère is… recovering.

Raphael wondered how his mother really was. From what could she be recovering? Was she that ill so that the rumours spread? She must not just have some cold. But of course, he could not ask Isabella about it since he was supposed to live with his mother; he was supposed to be the one who knew. Unwillingly, he felt some worry for his mother but he was still angry at her for letting him down in front of his father seven years ago, so he would not go see her. She never gave back the devotion and loyalty he had for her in his younger years. She never even lifted a finger for him when he clashed with his father for her; she always took her husband's defence. What was the use of fighting for her then? That was when Raphael stopped caring about her and began to distance himself completely from his family to isolate himself with his books. He really didn't feel his mother loved him or cared for him at all, the worst time really being when his father pointed his pistol at him and she didn't even seem to care. He had made a last attempt to get his mother's help and she denied it again. It was the last time and probably the most painful one where he had hoped for her support. He didn't know what hurt more that day: his father's pistol shot or his mother's icy stare. She could die now for all he cared! Anyway, he could not go visit, he was a wanted criminal there and he had other things to do, like taking care of someone who truly deserved it: His real daughter, Amy, not some imaginary Constance. Amy was always there for him. She never asked for anything in return, so he wanted to give her everything. He now missed her so much…

Suddenly an old maid came bringing the tray with the tea on it and some cakes.

-The tea is served, Milady…

-Thank you, Beth, said Ivy on a kind tone.

The maid bowed and left the room. Beth has been there since many years, even before Ivy was born. When Ivy's father got ruined, died in madness, his wife following him in death soon after, all the servants left but Beth stayed faithfully in the house. Anyway, she was also already very old, partially blind and deaf and would have had nowhere to go but the streets. Ivy kept her and asked her only to cook, sweep and dust the more apparent furniture in exchange of living in the house, being fed and dressed. The old maid didn't dust the furniture very well with her blindness but Ivy didn't mind since she remained mostly in her lab and when she had to meet people, she met them outside. If people coming here were not happy, they just had to leave.

Ivy and Raphael sat and talked for a while of anything like in all aristocratic salons while sipping their tea. Raphael began to get re-accustomed to the way he must act in those situations and was now more at ease to converse with the Countess. Ivy served Raphael another cup of tea and he felt confident enough to go about the Soul Edge/Soul Calibur topic which he was itching to do from the start. He took a sip of his tea and went into the subject:

-Your reputation as an alchemist has spread very far. Throughout France and beyond, we talk about your skills and your knowledge. Some call you the new Nicolas Flamel or another Paracelsus.

Ivy laughed.

-It is very flattering… I do much research indeed in my laboratory. In fact, I spend almost all my time into the basement.

-Have you worked on le Grand oeuvre? Some say if you would, you surely could discover the secret to change lead to gold…

-Hum… No… As you probably can see, I do not have infinite gold… Anyway, I have other things to take care of… More important things…

-Like swords? asked Raphael, a little too eagerly.

Ivy looked at him but did not seem surprised.

-You are getting somewhere. Tell me what you want.

-Do you know about Soul Calibur or Soul Edge?

-Why would you want to know about that? My dear Claude, I do not think you should get involved with those kinds of things: These swords are dangerous. It is true that I know them and mostly Soul Edge, both are powerful swords, Soul Calibur being even more powerful than Soul Edge since it was made to counter its powers… But I also know the dangers…

The Countess continued talking about Soul Edge but Raphael couldn't follow anymore; he suddenly felt dizzy; his vision began to blur and he had difficulties moving, his limbs became completely numb. Ivy didn't seem to be bothered by the fact her guest seemed not feeling well and continued explaining to him her goal for Soul Edge.

-…So that is why Soul Edge must be eliminated from the face of the earth. All of Soul Edge; the sword, its fragments, anything or… anybody…

Isabella seemed to insist on that last word.

-…contaminated by this evil… Only then shall the world be free from this malevolence.

She got up from her chair and crossed the salon, walking toward Raphael. Now too numb to hold it, Raphael dropped his cup of tea that fell and broke on the floor, sending pretty English porcelain everywhere in the room as he tried to lean on the armchair. He felt really stupid, he knew he had been poisoned. Damn! How could he had fallen for this? He knew about those methods aristocrats often use, he also used it to get his mansion in Toulouse, the 'friend' having threatened to denounce him to the authorities with blackmail, Raphael had to end the negotiation he was trying to do with him and get rid of this danger, but he didn't think he'd fall himself so stupidly for it one day! And moreover, this woman was an alchemist and she was connected with Soul Edge! He should have been more careful!

Isabella then stopped in front of Raphael. She bent over to him, grabbed his chin, lifted his head toward her face and told him from a very close range in the most serious tone:

-You do understand that I shall make no exception; not for you, not even for me. I shall also kill myself once every other bit of this evil is rid from this world. You, me, everyone infected by this evil…

Raphael thought: Meaning Amy too… She may know of her existence… Why do I always speak about Amy? This woman is crazy… She is a danger to my daughter…

He tried to get up to fight her and through his strong will, he succeeded in getting up, but just to fall flat on his face. He was still conscious but his body would not respond anymore.

Even if he was completely immobilized, lying still on the salon's floor, Isabella continued to speak to him, leaving him face down on the carpet:

-I promise you won't suffer… much. The poison is not too slow, your suffering will be over in a moment. Curse me all you like, I do not expect forgiveness! Curse your fate for running into me.

Raphael had the feeling he would have died faster if it was not for his new slower vital system. The poison was now only slowly penetrating his system. He thought maybe if he changed to mist, he would be able to expel the rest of it that didn't already mix with his system because the poison that didn't already enter his vital system may not become part of him and may not stay with him as mist. It was just a guess, but it was the only thing he could think of. So he concentrated and began to evaporate into a red and black mist before Ivy's surprised stare.

When he came back into human form, Raphael could sense he was less weak, his vision had also returned to normal. As he guessed, he felt better coming back to solid again. He even expelled some poison that began to have effect on him. Maybe what became mist was what he chose too (since even his clothes became mist) and since he didn't want that poison in his body, much of it had left it but since his mind could not truly believe he could get rid of it totally, some remained. Whatever the reason, he weakly rose on his four limbs and smiled in a taunting way, slightly showing his fangs at the Countess as she looked at him with surprise and anger before he changed again to mist. Since he couldn't stay for long in this form, he returned to solid on the roof in front of the window. He retreated and ran as quickly as his weakened state allowed him on the other side of the roof when he heard Ivy cursing while approaching the dormer window he went out from. But Raphael was still dizzy and weak; he needed to get an antidote for the poison. He had to find the Countess' laboratory. She told him during the conversation that it was in the basement so he turned to mist again, appeared before a basement window protected by iron bars, keeping any thief from coming, and entered there.

At first, he was in a big cellar where the Countess kept her wines and such. But there was a door at the end of the room and Raphael walked to it. It wasn't locked so he entered. It seemed to be Isabella Valentine's laboratory and library. He locked the door from inside and went to the tables. Since he knew the symptoms he felt, he had some kind of idea which kind of poison it was and since he knew about that too, he began to work on the antidote.

As he was preparing his potion in Ivy's laboratory, he heard footsteps coming quickly toward the laboratory. Raphael eagerly waited for the antidote to boil as the doorknob was being violently turned in vain. Raphael then heard Ivy kicking on the door while angrily swearing. He looked at the potion and after a while, it had boiled enough. He now had to wait for it to cool down a bit before he could drink it. The door suddenly slammed open and Isabella Valentine stood in front of the door, having finally succeeded in brutally kicking her way in. She was not wearing the elegant and lovely dress that she had before but she was only wearing some sort of very revealing underwear, extremely revealing in fact. Raphael wondered why did she walked around dressed or rather undressed like that. It must be for fighting purposes but it may be showing a little too much skin… She had a very troubling body which made Raphael blush at her sight and he put his hand in front of his eyes in prudishness before he glanced again at her because he had too; she was also holding some kind of bladed whip and seemed very irritated. A fight would certainly arise.

-Madame! Please! Put something on! You are an offending sight to decency! I can't bear to look at you!

But Ivy began to move toward him and unleashed her whip at him.

-No one, no one can escape from me! This place, shall be your grave! Sing, my sword! shouted Ivy as she whipped her weapon at Raphael.

-Well then, let us dance! answered Raphael as he unsheathed his rapier and deflected the strike. He then quickly turned toward the table and took the phial of antidote he made and drank it even if it was still hot in his throat. His remaining poison symptoms almost instantly began to fade. He turned again to Ivy and smirked. Ivy seemed very upset and unleashed another attack at him which Raphael evaded before he launched at her.

But as they fought, Raphael tried to convince her to stop fighting. He still needed her knowledge.

-But Madame, we are both tainted by this sword, why don't we get along?

-Why would we get along because we are monsters? My own cursed father is the being I hate and despise most in the world! This monster is responsible for my tainted birth! He fathered me just so I could become Soul Edge's next host! He abused my mother and willingly made me into a monster! We may be both monsters from the same blood but my father is a despicable fiend and the man I hate most!

Raphael was horrified.

-The Earl did… such a thing?

-No. Not the Earl. He and his wife were my adoptive parents, replied Ivy. The Earl was the one I loved as a father. But as much as I hate it, Cervantes de Leon is my real biological father.

Raphael was confused. He knew only one Cervantes de Leon…

-Cervantes de Leon… the Immortal pirate?

-Yes! This monster!

Raphael stepped back in surprise.

-Oh! So Cervantes the… is in fact your father? Poor you… And I hated my father… Yours is so much worse!

Raphael tried to win her again:

-Maybe you would be happy to know then, that I beat your father some months ago and sent his ghost ship back into the depths of the sea…

Ivy sneered.

-You may have beaten him but not killed him. He is called the Immortal pirate for a reason, my dear… But… did you make him suffer? asked Ivy with an eager gaze.

-I hope so. He must have suffered in his self-esteem at least… I did infuriate him quite some times…

Raphael boastfully added while thinking of his fight:

-Yes… I think I can say I did not spare him… He suffered…

Ivy smiled in satisfaction.

-Thank you… An enemy of my father is a friend of mine… But I must still destroy you. Sorry.

-Why can't we get along? desperately asked Raphael.

-Nothing good will ever come from this sword, we are monsters. As I can see, you are now a vampire, so you kill people and drink their blood without being able to refrain from doing so. You can even spread this evil disease. You saw what my father was, he kills and damns others. I, too… did… things… Too many sins have been committed by all of us. We must not exist anymore! We do not belong in this world!

She sorrowfully added:

-We only do evil, I don't want that…

-I do not wish to kill people either, we both agree on that. Yes, I have too but what if we created a new world? Where we may change our condition?

-How?

-With Soul Calibur! Like you said, the sword is more powerful than Soul Edge, so it can undo everything Soul Edge did! And both swords together, don't they grant wishes? They could give us power to change things and even to change the world!

-Huh? Isabella then muttered:

-What an imbecile…

She was stunned at Raphael's proposition. He seemed so naïve. She then answered back:

-Humpf! Soul Edge never will grant wishes… Nothing will change our condition. For a time, I thought I could change my own destiny. Ha! How foolish of me! But now I know this is impossible… No longer will I fear anything. I am ready to end my cursed life as I now know I can never go back to my old life. And you can't either. So, my dear Count, do you have any last words?

-If you're so eager to die then so be it, coldly snapped Raphael, bitter over his failure to convince her.

He didn't try to reason with her anymore. He would find about Soul Calibur alone. He launched himself toward her and slashed her on the right arm, creating a deep big gash alongside her arm. Ivy winced and backed away while blood poured abundantly from her wound.

A strong and sudden lust for her blood suddenly seized Raphael. He stopped attacking and looked at her bleeding wound with a crazy and obsessive gaze. Soul Edge blood… It seemed so tasty… He had to drink it…! He must drink it!

Raphael was staring wide-eyed at the blood, suddenly thrown in a blood frenzy by it. He began to move toward it, impervious to anything else. The sound of Ivy speaking slowly brought Raphael back to his senses:

-See? You want to drink my blood, Soul Edge aura is attracting you; Evil has infected your soul, you're becoming more and more possessed by the Evil Sword… You won't be able to get out of its grasp since you have become its slave… The only way for you to do it, is to die.

Raphael shook his head to shake off the powerful bloodlust still invading him. He asked Ivy:

-… So you are saying that the only choices I have are to kill myself or…

-There is no or. If you live, you will forever remain a slave to this bloodlust, you will remain a slave to Soul Edge.

Realizing the truth of Isabella's words, Raphael felt a wave of despair come over him. All those times he killed because he had this urge for blood! The fascination and obsession Soul Edge seemed to have taken over him since he became vampire…! He fought against it sometimes but how many times did he succumb to it? What he did when he had the shards… When they controlled him… Even without the shards, he killed… He truly felt he not always had entire control on his mind and became a beast each time he lacked blood… He felt the situation only worsened as time went by, he also became more insensitive than he already was. He knew he changed and it scared him. How will he be in one year? Five years? Ten years? If he was to become a mad beast, he might as well kill himself today. He backed away and looked at Ivy with a desperate look as she looked back at him with a sorrowful one.

He then thought about Amy, he would not leave her in this horrible state! He had to do something!

-Non… I will get out of this! Soul Calibur will help me!

-To rely on the power of a sword is futile, my dear… You must accept what you are and… the consequences.

-Non! Never! As long as I live I will fight!

He then threw himself at Isabella and slashed at her while trying not to think about the blood.

-Sorry Madame, but as you said earlier, to achieve my goal, I shall make no exception: If you try to oppose me, I shall kill you!

He mercilessly attacked the alchemist and Ivy had difficulties countering his swift attacks. She backed away, trying to find an opening but Raphael was too fast to leave one.

-You're revolting! You're far too pessimistic! I can control myself! I am not some crazy monster!

Raphael angrily slashed and thrust at her without rest.

-Are you trying to convince me? …Or yourself? asked Ivy while parrying his angry strikes. She then slashed his left arm before she added:

-You know the truth! Accept it! We must die! We must die for the rest of the world to live!

-What do I care of the rest of the world!?

Raphael was only thinking about Amy.

-You don't care! Soul Edge is speaking through you… Its influence is strong on you! Die!

Ivy suddenly thrust her sword into Raphael's rib. Raphael fell down and quickly rolled under the table to evade her next strike. He then got up on the other side and jumped on the table before he kicked Ivy in the face. She fell down. He jumped beside her and impaled her in the stomach. Ivy gasped and after some time of moaning, she fainted.

Raphael then tried to brush away all the things she told him and quickly left her side so that her flowing blood may not attract him anymore. He retreated near the library and began to search in it for something about Soul Calibur. He was amazed at the quality of her library: Compared to Ivy's collection, his own books about mystery and magic seemed to be completely amateur books. Her collection seemed to have so many original and important grimoires about magic and occult subjects… The Sworn Book of Honorius, three of the four books of the Picatrix… Johannes Hartlieb's book on all forbidden arts, superstition and sorcery, and many more… All books Raphael had heard about but never seen before. Raphael stared at the books in a way almost as excited as when he saw Ivy's blood. He was like a child in front of a candy shop.

-This is amazing! Your library is extraordinary! C'est merveilleux! Fantastique! Incroyable!

While Raphael was busy looking at Isabella's books, something wrapped around his legs and made him fall. He looked and saw that the Countess' swordwhip was moving alone and entwining with him as it was sliding along his legs. Before he had time to do anything, the sword had completely ensnared him. He suddenly heard someone laughing. Ivy had regained consciousness and was looking at him.

-Hahahahahahaha! This sword, is my treasure! she stated proudly before adding:

-Now, my dear Valentine, strangle!

The sword began to tighten its grip on Raphael but the vampire turned into mist again and reappeared beside the deadly weapon.

-You seem to forget, très chère Comtesse, that I was tainted by Soul Edge, so I have powers…

Raphael declared that with a bit of arrogance in his tone. Isabella's expression became darker.

-See? You like being a monster! You enjoy your powers! It's over for you! It's time to die!

She rose to her feet and her sword came flying back in her hand. Raphael unsheathed his rapier and walked toward her.

-I only have to take what serves me in certain circumstances and leave aside the rest! If those powers should help me to achieve my goal, then I shall gladly use them, ma chère! Now, would you like a taste of my powers?

Raphael was holding Ivy's furious gaze with a cheeky smile. Ivy angrily replied:

-This is the end!

They violently clashed at each other. The battle was very violent and they began to destroy Ivy's laboratory, hitting the table and making the phials, test-tubes and other laboratory accessories fall and shatter on the ground.

In the end, Raphael stood victorious and looked at Ivy who was now unconscious. He thought: You're a danger to Amy, I cannot let you live…

He looked at her cursed blood again with envy.

Even if her lack of clothes troubled him, he leaned over her while thinking about what she said. 'Soul Edge aura is attracting you…'

-Yes, it does attract me… Your blood is special… I cannot leave it here… I shall take some… just some of it. Just for its properties. It must have some… but I will not drink it all… I shall refrain myself after a while… just some won't hurt… I need it for now… but one day, I shall be free from this thirst… Soul Calibur will help me. I shall keep my powers but have total control over myself. And for now, ma chère Comtesse, I shall use every means to achieve my goal and drinking your blood is probably a good way to get power…

He bit her on the neck and began to drink with delight.

-Mmm… Soul Edge… Sweet nectar…

While drinking, he thought again at Ivy's words: 'Soul Edge aura is attracting you… you're becoming more and more possessed by the Evil Sword…' Raphael suddenly stopped drinking and lifted his head. He was somehow confused, not to mention her revealing body was also very troublesome and Raphael blushed again at the closeness of their bodies. He felt extremely awkward.

-This woman is really… attractive. In many ways… This is so embarrassing… Why is she so… uncovered? But… I shall just drink some more blood…

He pushed aside his prudishness and leaned again on Ivy's neck to drink her blood. After a short while, he stopped and wiped the blood from his mouth.

-Now I'm done! I won't drink anymore!

But then he thought: Why should I stop now, when I drained so many people completely of their blood? Why should I stop for her now? Because she said so, she defied me, saying that I could not stop? Because she's naked? I do this to achieve my goals, not to obey Soul Edge's dark nature!

He looked again at her neck with the blood still flowing from it and the urge to drink again was really hard to resist. He thought: It's Soul Edge blood! A rarity! I should take it all! … But… if I do resist to this attracting blood, I should be able to resist anything! It is a test! I must prove my will, that I have not become a beast entirely! I am not possessed by the sword! She is wrong! Anyway, I do not even know what this blood could give me… Is it like a shard? I do feel stronger…

He got up on his feet.

-… But no one will control me!

Isabella's blood made him feel stronger but his victory over his thirst made him feel even better. Then feeling great, he turned his attention toward the library. He began to scour again among Ivy's books.

-Humm… Soul Calibur… Now, what do you have about it, très chère Isabella… You do have a very interesting collection of occult books…

Raphael looked for a while, picked some books to take with him then suddenly found something.

-Oh! This book seems quite interesting… The rules and legends of a tribe of guardian to Soul Calibur…

His eyes widened in joy.

-Extremely interesting! A real treasure!

Raphael eagerly glanced through the book.

-They were entrusted long ago to keep the sword Soul Calibur, also known as the Spirit Sword, from falling into the wrong hands… This tribe comes from Mesopotamia and they are trying to keep the secret on the Holy Sword since then… There is some formula written on a paper put between the pages of the book… with star alignment… It must be some notes the Countess took… I shall have to see what it is… But not here, the old maid may come to see what happened and alert the authorities… If she didn't already… Maybe the Countess alerted them before she came down here… Hum… Non. I don't think so, since it involves her as well… I don't think she would appreciate to be branded as a witch… a very indecent witch…

Raphael blushed again at her lack of clothing before he took the book with some others and began to walk outside. But first, he stopped by Ivy's side and told her:

-Toute ma gratitude, chère Comtesse… I mean, Ivy. Your help has been most precious… The invitation for a drink was also quite enjoyable… The drink you offered… Well, the last one… was most delightful…

He began to laugh exultantly then stepped over Ivy's body before he left the laboratory and the manor without problems.

While walking away, he thought:

This countess made me realize something: Maybe, yes… maybe I like being a monster… I thought I hated it but… I love my powers… I grew accustomed to them… The Countess also told me that I have to accept what I was, and the consequences. But I just won't accept the same consequences as she would. What I must realize is that I may not be able to control myself all the time… If I appreciate my powers, I have to accept the bad sides of it. This annoying lack of control… I will not be able to control myself alone. I did it this time, well, pretty much… but I won't always be able to, I know it… How many times have I tried and failed? Like the monk once told me, alone, I cannot succeed… I need help. But if Soul Edge can't do anything good, the Spirit Sword can… Only Soul Calibur can help Amy and me overcome the bad sides of this condition. Meeting those people has proven quite useful… I understood many things…

As Raphael was walking in the streets, some thought hit him: I forgot to kill the Countess! I was so concentrated on my resolution to not drink all her blood and my preoccupation for Soul Calibur… and also being too embarrassed by her outfit… that I forgot to finish her off! I had to! She is dangerous!

Raphael turned toward the road to the manor.

-I can't go back now… Well…

He then turned away again and began to walk away nonchalantly.

-Never mind. She probably died of her blood loss… With all I drank from her… It's a good thing Taki doesn't follow me anymore… I don't really behave myself… Attacking women, stealing horses, killing countesses and stealing books…


	26. While searching for Father...

Amy continued to walk in the rain for some hours after having met Raphael's family. When the coach passed beside her, she had stayed haughty and proud, she would never have allowed them to see her demoralized. But when the coach had left her sight, her shoulders dropped in discouragement. She was tired, her legs hurt, her feet hurt and she was all wet and uncomfortable in her clothes. But nevertheless, she continued on her way. She still walked for many hours until the morning came but since the weather was so bad, the sun was not there so it allowed Amy to reach a village with an inn. Her clothes and hair were a mess, she wanted to take a bath and to rest a while at the inn. She was now extremely tired so she went inside and asked for a room with a bath. But as she was about to pay, she found out she lost her purse. She strongly suspected those kids in the abandoned mill had something to do with it… Rummaging through her bag… She was really embarrassed and wondered what she should do. She should have accepted Claude's money but her pride forbid her to do so. She didn't know she had been robbed then but she knew she wouldn't have taken it anyway. She muttered to the innkeeper:

-Hum… Euh… I lost my money…

-Then I can't give you a room, young girl.

Amy wanted to protest but she knew it worked like that: No money, no service. And she didn't want to beg to have a room, or even worse, to beg and not even have a room. She didn't expect much sympathy. So she kept a neutral expression and simply turned heels to go outside in the rain to continue her journey. But she was too tired, so soon after, she stopped in a barn. She got the other dress she brought out of her bag, the dress was stained with the blood of her blood bottles that broke so she could not put it anymore in public but to make dry clothes to sleep in, it will do, and then she laid down on some haystack. She wondered what she should do to gain money: Should she steal like she did when she was young? Or try to work? But she didn't have time for this… Attack someone? She could rob someone with her rapier… As rain kept falling on the barn's roof, creating a calm ambiance, Amy began to feel sleepy. She thought she would think about what to do after a nap. She would have clearer ideas… She just hoped stupid kids wouldn't come to wake her up this time… or any other annoying humans… And this time, she would really look like a corpse with her bloodstain clothes…

When she woke up in the evening, she tried to think of the alternatives she had.

-Okay, now I do not have any money anymore… But I still have some vegetables for some days… Two to three days if I'm cheap with my meals… And I still have some blood, but it is also scarce… Yet this anyway I can't buy, so… I shall have to be cheap on my reserve… But I shall have to find a way to get money for food and shelter…

She didn't have the time to work, that was final. She could steal, she knew how, even if those last seven years she didn't do it at all, but she did it before so it was an option, she had some experience… To rob violently with her rapier… may be a last resort solution. She would try to steal pickpocket style before. Selling something was another option… but she didn't had much to sell, her clothes, her blood bottles, her bag, some remaining vegetables, her comb and some other beauty accessories, her rapier, Albion… Never, never would she sell Albion, the gift from her father. And she also needed it to defend herself, she needed the vegetables to eat (anyway, to sell the vegetables to buy food? That was stupid…), she needed her clothes of course… she needed her blood bottles (anyway who would buy this?) No, she definitely had nothing to sell. She could try to entertain people by singing or dancing… No, that traumatizing and horrible option was definitely out of the question. Never should she think about that again! The solution was pickpocket. So in the next city, she would have to steal. For now, she will subsist on her vegetables.

It was not raining anymore outside. Amy put back her still humid dress in case she met someone and hid the stained one in her bag before she went outside to continue her trip all night and when morning came, she hid in the wood to sleep.

In the next village, not only did she ask again for her father and Ostrheinsburg, she also tried to find someone she could steal from. But it was evening again, the people remaining on the road were mostly peasants, not having any money so she didn't really know what to do. In a big city, it would be easier to steal since she would have the choice with her prey. So many people were living there: aristocrats, merchants, clergymen… all people with money. But here, there were only peasants… They must even barter their goods instead of using money… She walked for a while beside the field thinking what to do, when she suddenly got the answer for her food problem: It was right in front of her, well, beside her. She felt stupid not to have thought of it before: She would just steal vegetables from the gardens and fields. No need to interact with humans. She discreetly picked some vegetables and left the village to continue her trip again. She would try to find a way to get money for the inn and other expenses on the road.

After some days, she finally arrived in a city: Kassel. She learned there that the next step of her trip would be the Harz Mountains. She hoped she could get a coach to cross them, so she really needed money this time. The sun had just set so it wasn't too late. She had to pickpocket someone before they would all go to sleep.

She wandered in the city for a while looking for a good prey to steal from. She suddenly saw some people seemingly not from Germany; they looked Asian. A man and a woman seemed to be arguing together but Amy did not know what they were talking about; they were speaking in a language she didn't know.

Amy suddenly noticed that the woman had left her bag near a small stone wall and she was now not looking at it and her companion wasn't either. The woman seemed to have nice jewels. She probably had money. Amy seized the chance; she quickly ran to it, took the bag and ran away. The two suddenly noticed her running away and began to run after her.

-Hey! My bag! shouted the woman.

Amy turned in a dark alley and tried to shake them off. She ran among the many narrow alleys without looking behind her, sometimes jumping over or climbing some wooden fences. But as she had just jumped over a fence, the Asian woman came from another direction and intercepted her, blocking Amy's way while holding some kind of halberd before her. Amy stopped abruptly.

-Surprised? said the woman still panting from the run but showing a confident smile.

Amy turned to get away by jumping over the fence again but the man suddenly came jumping over the fence and blocked her escape. He told her:

-How do you like that? You're caught…

Amy unsheathed her rapier. The man continued:

-You really want to do this?

He had a Chinese sword but he kept it by his side, he did not take it.

-You're out of your league! added the woman still holding her zanbatou before her.

Amy looked at them both; To risk her life against two persons for a bag which she didn't even know if it contained money… She suddenly threw the bag behind the armed woman and ran pass the man to get away by jumping over the fence again. It was better to flee and live than die for nothing. She would find another way to get money.

The woman yelled at her:

-Where ya going?

As she ran away, the man also yelled at her:

-Save yourself! Go home! Don't try to steal anymore!

He then continued in German even if he addressed his companion:

-And you too, Seong Mina! Come home! Your father is waiting for you!

-I still have things to do here Hwang! I gotta find it! I'll be back after I find it.

-No, your father wants you to come back already. He's waiting for you. He's worried. Now come with me. I promised your father I'd bring you back.

The woman began to speak in her language again. She seemed to still be protesting about this. They started again to argue together.

Since they didn't pursue her anymore, Amy slowed down.

-I wonder if father is back home, worried and wants me to come back?…

She thought about what Setsuka told her in the coach and she wondered if she made the right decision. Maybe she should have stayed home and wait for him? Maybe her father was already back home and was worrying for her?

But deep inside she knew: He was worrying for her, as always, but he was not back home. No, he was here, in Ostrheinsburg trying to get this Soul Edge.

Before she could get out from the maze of narrow streets she took to flee from the two, an old bearded man with white hair suddenly stood in her way. He had strange curved shoes, gloves and baggy pants and was also wearing an open vest showing his chest. Amy thought it was not very appropriate for someone his age but then thinking of the way she was dressed, she could not really talk about appropriate way to dress. He was looking at her with an evil smile and Amy got chills. She tightened her grip on her rapier while he addressed her:

-I saw you trying to steal from those two. You don't have the right method.

-Get lost, answered Amy on a cold tone.

He suddenly drew two kunai and pointed one at her:

-Let me show you how to do it… Hand me your valuables.

-You just saw me try to steal. I think it means I have nothing.

The man smirked:

-But you got nice clothes, meaning you're not that poor, maybe worth a ransom; you must be some runaway girl and your parents must be willing to pay a fortune for your return, and if not, you also got a very nice weapon worth something. Now I'm just wondering if I should kidnap you for a ransom or just kill you on the spot and take the weapon.

As he spoke, Amy saw the evil glint in his eyes. She got kind of scared meeting such a maniac but still didn't show it.

-You want to fight? Fine with me. My father would kill you for trying to do such a thing to me but I'll spare him the trouble of slaying you by doing it myself. I'll teach you how to die.

The man was somehow surprised by her attitude:

-I must say that for a kid, you don't seem really impressed.

-Why would I be impressed by a loser like you?

-You'll be impressed once my kunai goes through your heart! suddenly yelled the man, insulted by her reply.

The man launched himself at Amy who swiftly and graciously whirled out of range. She took a defensive position and told him:

-You're only making it worse for you with your stupid statements. I really won't spare you. Now come to me.

The man turned toward her and threw himself at her again. Amy parried the first kunai but the man thrust his second into her right shoulder. Amy let go a small scream of pain as black blood poured from her wound. The man laughed evilly but looked at her black blood a little surprised.

-What… what is that strange blood? What are you? Some kind of monster?

Amy gave him a furious stare with her red eyes. How dare he calls her a monster? She gritted her teeth in anger and her opponent saw the pointy fangs. He seemed impressed yet didn't let himself get distracted by this and thrust his blades at Amy again. But Amy reacted faster: she jumped while whirling around in the air and swiftly slashed the dangerous man on the torso making him back away. Before he regained his balance, Amy quickly slid toward him using the mud of the alley to help her and made him trip down. She then quickly tried to impale him down.

But the man rolled on the side and quickly got up.

-Little wench… I'll kill you! You'll die monster!

-I don't care what you tell me because the words of a loser are meaningless.

Amy swiftly thrust her weapon toward the evil man and impaled him the stomach. As he looked at her with a incredulous and horrified gaze, while now bleeding, Amy outlined a small smile and asked him with a gleam of cruel eagerness in her suddenly even more reddish eyes:

-Does it hurt?

She then swiftly took her weapon out of him and let him fall down with a grunt. The man then laid unconscious by her feet. Amy took her rapier and thrust it in his heart, killing him on the spot. She then sheathed back her weapon.

-The end. Frustrating, isn't it? To be killed by a little girl? Or by a monster?

Amy then looked around to see if any witnesses were there and seeing no one, she leaned on the corpse to search his pockets. As small smile curled her lips again as she found some money; she will be able to buy something with that!

-Perfect.

But as she was beside the dead body, Amy saw the blood still pouring from his wounds and she suddenly felt an urge for blood. Knowing she didn't had much in reserve, she thought she should take his blood while she had the chance… But to suck the blood from this despicable old man… Like a beast… Like a monster…

The thought repulsed her and she instead took one of her blood bottle from her bag and drank some. Since she didn't have the needed equipment, she could not take the blood of the man into her bottle so she hoped she would have enough for her trip but she still refused to drink directly from a human and this man repulsed her.

She then rose on her feet, put some clothes on her wound to stop the bleeding and she walked away, muttering:

-Don't start a fight you can't win… Nuisance.

Amy then went to an inn before it was too late and they would close. She asked for a room with a bath and also if they could wash her dress. At least her dress was not really dirty or ripped. Just some black blood on her fur, but she had cut this part before she came there and it didn't look too bad. It was mostly because of the rain and the mud that she wanted to wash it.

As she washed herself, she was thinking about what she should buy tomorrow evening before the shops closed. She could buy herself another dress, some food, maybe something to draw because she realized that to ask for a handsome richly dressed blond man with reddish brown eyes and pale skin wearing a rapier and having a French accent may be a little vague, so she decided to draw her father. It could just be useful. She already painted him sometimes and she always did some sketches of him first so she thought she would be able to draw something resembling him without him posing before her. She also had to think about saving the money for the coach to cross the mountains, it was really important. And a map. She would be less lost with one instead of always asking her way… After having planned all this and made herself a bandage for her wound with her other dress, she went to sleep.

In the evening, her clothes were clean and she had curled her pretty pigtails again, they had been straight for too long, she didn't like that; it reminded her of when she was still a beggar. When she finished taking care of her beauty, she went to ask the price for the coach between Kassel and Hanover and she put this money aside. She then bought a map, some food and with the remaining money, she bought drawing material. She didn't have any for a new dress. She then went back to her room and began to draw her father. Amy was really inspired, she quickly sketched line after line. Her father's traits were beginning to appear and Amy looked at them with a satisfied expression. But then the happiness she felt for her accomplished drawing transformed into sadness for missing her father. Tears came into her eyes and she began to weep while holding her drawing against her heart.

-Papa… I hope I will see you another way than on paper soon…

She then realized the sun would soon rise. So she packed her stuff and left the inn to go near the relay for the coach. She would not have to walk too much into the sun then. There she waited in the shadow for the relay to open and to buy her ticket for Hanover. From there, she would see what she could do to go in Ostrheinsburg which was some distance east of Hanover.

When the relay opened, she bought her ticket and took a place. Sometimes later, a couple came on board too. Amy asked them if they saw her father and showed them the drawing while also describing him to them. They hadn't seen him. The coach then left Kassel. Since she was still tired, she drowsed in the coach again. She heard the couple whisper about her indecent clothes but she was too sleepy to say anything or to care and stand up for her way to dress.

They went through the mountains and when they stopped in a village for the night, Amy asked the people there about her father. A man told her:

-Yes I did see this man. He came to the inn not so long ago…

Amy's eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise and joy. The man continued to speak:

-…About two days ago. He drank too much and got drunk… He even got out behind the inn to puke two or three times…

The man was trying to hide his amusement while Amy was stunned.

-Père? Drunk? I know he has a drinking problem but not that one…

The man continued:

-An older lady was giving him a scolding on his behaviour. She seemed really embarrassed!

-An older… ah…

Amy suddenly realized:

-Did she have greying dark brown hair? And was there another lady in her twenties?

-Yes. So it's them you are searching for?

-Non.

Amy thought: I haven't thought about this… Even if not totally alike, Claude looks a lot like father… He's blond, French, has a rapier by his side… He even wears the same family symbol, of course… He only has blue eyes and less paler skin even if his skin is somewhat pale, but not abnormally pale like father, but I can't say that to people… abnormally pale skin… I can only show them my own skin but then do they remember Claude's skin tone exactly? And the eyes… they don't always see them from afar.

Along the way, she asked for her father again and she really realized that people always mistook Claude for her father. It was annoying since Claude was also going to Hanover as he had told her, so they were having the same route… until Hanover but then, there would be no one to ask on the way to Ostrheinsburg…

While travelling in the coach, Amy also thought that if her father was not in Ostrheinsburg, what would she do? Should she return to the castle? But what was the use of returning to the castle if her father was not there either? But maybe he was already there and waiting for her… But if he was not, in the case that she returned, the minions will definitely keep her locked inside for good. They won't want her to go out again and will probably watch and guard her more closely… But then, if they keep her inside forever, was that a so big problem? The world was ugly and disgusting, mostly full of problems. Come to think of it, she was far happier in her room…


	27. The Ice coffin of the Sleeping Ancient

Raphael took the first ship leaving England to get away before anyone discovered his attack on the Countess or before the guards previously pursuing him, found him. The ship he took was going to Calais, in France.

On the ship, he read the book about Soul Calibur more in details.

-I hope this book will inform me more about the swords because now I am somehow confused… Zasalamel needed the two swords for his goals, the Countess said Soul Edge cannot grant wishes… So do I need both swords or just Soul Calibur?

Raphael suddenly noticed the author of the book.

-Zasalamel? He is the author of this book? The Zasalamel I met? He is one of the members of this tribe? Well, that is quite a surprise… So that was why he seemed to know so much… He also told me this knowledge was secret, this book is then extremely valuable! Totally forbidden to mortal hands! How exciting! Well then, let's see what ce cher Zasalamel wrote about it…

So it is said in here that Soul Edge was first created long ago by human hands. It was a normal sword but since it committed so many slaughters, bathed in so much blood, tasted so much fear and hate, that an evil conscience appeared and the sword became sentient… It was then that the eye and flesh began to grow on it. Ugh! Disgusting! Worse than mold or rust! I have always found that sword disgusting… It began to possess any who wielded it and drove them insane and thirsty for blood, slaughter and souls…

Except the great hero king Algol, an old legendary king who controlled an extremely large empire a very long time ago. He was so powerful and strong-willed that Soul Edge had no power over him. But the blade gave him power and he used it to spread and maintain peace among the lands until his own son Arcturus stole the sword and became possessed by it. He then tried to kill his father… The father and the son confronted each other and in self-defence, Algol unwillingly killed his son.

Then grieving his son's death, he decided that Soul Edge was too dangerous and needed something to counter its powers. He summoned every sages and priests from the empire to assist him in a great ritual to create Soul Calibur from purified shards of Soul Edge. They tried many times and failed until Algol understood he had to make a blood sacrifice for it, so he sacrificed himself and then Soul Calibur was created…

Raphael was even more surprised at what he then read.

-It is written that when the blade was created, it was almost as evil as Soul Edge since even if he was good before, Algol's soul was not perfect with the remorse and guilt of having killed his son, his despair and his hate toward Soul Edge. All those negative emotions corrupted the sword and the guardian tribe had to slowly purify the sword over the years to bring it as it is now, a pure and even more powerful sword than Soul Edge…

So this sword has been purified? Something as evil as Soul Edge could be purified?… and it became even more powerful… So Amy and me could be purified but keep our powers and be even more powerful! We would not be looked at like monsters anymore but as powerful humans. We would not have those annoying bad sides to it… No uncertainty of what we may become… and no bloodlust…

Raphael was really excited; all he dreamed of could be done! He continued to read and think about it.

But there is no mention of something about the two swords put together granting wishes… Yet it was Zasalamel who said that… But what he wished for may not be considered a wish; he just wanted to die… Maybe the two opposite energy together would have destroyed him… It must be it… Together they must create a powerful maelstrom of magical energy killing anybody in contact with it or counter each other like this Soul Embrace… They must counter each other but once the Soul Embrace is broken, everything around is destroyed… or something like that… Since Soul Edge eats souls maybe together they completely destroy souls? When Soul Edge eats souls, does it completely annihilates them from existence or does it keeps them sealed inside it to take its power from?

But what is certain is that Zasalamel does say that Soul Calibur is extremely powerful… even more than Soul Edge… If this king was able to get power to control his empire with Soul Edge, I must be able to do even more with Soul Calibur!

The tribe of the ancients does not exist as a tribe anymore… more as a secret organization… so that no one can discover them… but they still exist and are keeping an eye on Soul Calibur… But where is Soul Calibur now? Is it still in the Land of the gods?

The calculations of the Countess seem to be for the location of some kind of tomb… The ice coffin of the sleeping ancient… It must be important… Maybe Soul Calibur could be found there… It may have reappeared there… It seems to be on a small island on the North Sea… How annoying, I shall have to take the sea again once in France…

After only one day, Raphael arrived in Calais. Still standing on the dock, he wondered while looking at his almost empty purse:

-I do not have much money left… I shall need some to go at sea again… Raphael turned his head to the south.

-While in France, should I visit mère? Rouen is not too far… Maybe it's fate that the boat came here… I learn about her condition and then land in France… Should I visit her and try to ask her for some money? If she is dying, she may want to make peace with me and would be more inclined to…

He sighed.

-Non… She won't give me any… She wouldn't care. And I do not want to make peace with her; I would not be able to pretend the contrary… To hear my recriminations must not be what she wants to hear in her last hours… Anyway, with my last visit, Claude must have figured out about my new condition… He is not that stupid… I am still surprised that last time he did not call someone to arrest me. Even though he may not have known I was a vampire at first, I was still a criminal… He must have been too scared.

But now, I do not think he will let me go. It would be too risky for me to return there; I would be burned at the stake at the Old market place. I do not desire to end like that, and mostly in front of people I know… It would be so humiliating… I would rather be burned anywhere else than in Rouen…

But it's definitive; I shall not come crawling to my family for money. Even if with all my books they sold, they owe me! And with all I did for them, they should even give me a pension, not drive me out like they did! Ingrates! But I won't ask them anything! I shall not show them that I am in need… Well, if I cannot count on my family to get money, what should I do? Kill for blood and money? I do not already feel thirsty, I may still have some days left, I do not want to kill now for nothing but I need the money now. I don't have to kill them but it will alert the authorities anyway so I don't really want that already.

Raphael suddenly thought about something:

-Those underground fights going on here in Calais… Père often gambled at those events… and often lost money… I could do that, well, not lose money or gamble, but fight…

He suddenly realized a slight problem:

-But… I cannot fight in front of everyone… My black blood… If anyone sees it… I shall be burned at the stake… or if anyone recognized me… Even without being a vampire, I am still a criminal… And père had friends there… who could recognize me since I sometimes accompanied him there…

Raphael rolled his eyes.

-… the few times he wanted to get closer to me or something like that… I never really understood what he wanted from this exactly… He didn't even speak to me while we were there… He talked with his friends or flirted with the women… Did he want me to become like him? He did not even ask what I liked; we only did what he liked. I think he mostly wanted to show me who was the master… I had to follow and shut up. I think he enjoyed this and I did shut up while there but in the coach back home, I do not think père appreciated my reproaches…

But now, I shall have to do like père and gamble on someone else since it is more discreet. But I would have had more faith in my fighting skills than in anyone else's skills… And is it wise to do such a thing? Humpf! Not really, to do like père is never wise. Père lost much money gambling there… But I am not like him, I am just doing it once. And I do not have enough money to rent a boat anyway… I might as well risk it there. If I lose, then I shall see what I can do… I shall drink sooner…

Raphael then went to the underground place where the fights took place. The place had slightly changed because it had been ten years since he came there. His father never took him there anymore during the last three years Raphael lived at his family manor because their relation only worsened with time. They didn't speak to each other except for family affairs.

Raphael asked to meet the contestants to know on which one to gamble. The fights organizer accepted and Raphael went to the locker room like some others to judge the contestant's strength. One contestant caught his attention. A very large man with a giant mace and a big animal head put down on the bench beside him… The creature had two horns on its muzzle, one big and one small. Raphael thought he once heard about this creature, but he didn't remember what it was. He went to the man and asked him:

-From where are you from? Africa? Asia? India? From where does this creature comes from? I heard about it once but not much… I do not remember its name…

-That's a rhino. It comes from Africa, Asia and India like you said. But I took mine from Africa. In Mozambique to be exact. But I myself, come from the New World. But I'm born in England. Long story. But I travelled a lot.

-I see… Did you kill it yourself?

If he did, Raphael thought that it may be a good point for him since those creatures must be tough.

-Everything I need, I take it myself. One must be able to fend for himself in nature and nature provides all we need if we are strong. I always try to exceed my limits. One of my biggest accomplishments was to swim across the Atlantic two times!

Raphael looked at the man with a somewhat surprised stare.

-What? You swam across the Atlantic…? The ocean between here and the New World?

-Yes. I proved my strength by travelling across the Atlantic two times!

Raphael looked at him with an incredulous stare. He then thought: This man is crazy… I shall ignore him. I may have my own mental problems but I shall not talk with every crazy man I see… But he added sarcastically:

-You don't happen to take passengers? To be honest, I need to go somewhere. And if you are so…

The man laughed. He knew Raphael did not believe his claim but he didn't care, his reply was funny.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! No, I would only take Bangoo on my back if he tried and was tired…

-Who is Bangoo?

-Bangoo is my adoptive son. One of my other prides! I'm proud to have adopted him and proud of what he is becoming! He is here, watching me tonight! By the way, I'm Rock.

-Oh, You also have an adopted child? I have adopted a daughter. I am also very proud of her.

Raphael suddenly felt some sympathy for this man even if he still didn't believe the Atlantic crossing story. The man was still crazy and mythomaniac but Raphael thought that the fact that Rock's son was there would surely push him to fight his best, so it was an advantage… The man may be crazy but he still looked tough… He shall have to remember this fighter when deciding on whom he would bet… The big fighter continued to speak:

-I have adopted Bangoo since he was small like this!

Rock showed a height with his hand.

-Amy was seven years old when I adopted her.

-I taught Bangoo how to fend for himself! I want him to be an accomplished fighter, hunter and courageous young man! And for this, I must be an example; I want him to be proud of me, so I shall win tonight!

-I taught my daughter how to fight. Even though teaching a girl how to fight is not well seen and even not approved at all, I wanted Amy to be able to defend herself in any situation. Not that I want her to be in these situations but if she happened to be, she would be able to defend herself.

-I would have done the same if I had a girl! Don't mind what people say, I have sometimes been looked down because of my way of life and I don't care! I do what I believe in. So keep training your daughter, I approve.

-Well, she is really good. She is most gracious in her moves and very concentrated on her fights. She could easily beat many of the fencers I know! She is even better than I was at her age!

Raphael added boastfully:

-Maybe she has a better teacher than I had… But she is definitely very talented! In many things! Not just fighting!

Raphael turned away to leave.

-Well then, I shall not keep you in your preparations for the fights, good luck, monsieur Rock. I hope your son sees you win.

He thought: Especially if I bet on you…

Rock saluted him and Raphael then went to see the other contestants. He didn't see anybody too interesting and decided to bet on Rock.

Raphael then went to take a place to see the fights. Since he didn't have too much money he didn't have a front row seat and was among the commoners. But he didn't care; in fact he preferred that. If any friend of his father would happen to be here and recognized him, it would be most embarrassing. So he'd rather stay in anonymity among the crowd even though his proud attitude and elegant clothing still made him look apart from this crowd. As long as he won money and didn't get into troubles, that was all that counted.

The fights began; many contestants were participating and Raphael was bored when he didn't have anything to gain from the fight going on. He thought he would rather see a game of Jeu de paume or assist to a dance or a play; it would be far more enjoyable than seeing those barbarians fight each other without any grace …while spilling blood. The contestants were not encouraged to kill each other, but they were still much brutal toward each other, the crowd liked the blood. Raphael was glad he wasn't in the front rows again since he didn't want to get excited by it, from afar it was less tempting.

Then Rock came into the arena. A teenager dressed almost like Rock, got up from his seat and yelled at him, encouraging him in his fights, calling him dad while Rock happily waved back at him.

-I would never let Amy see me fight like this…

Even if he disapproved of Rock bringing his child here, Raphael thought it was still a very good reason for Rock to give his all and it was touching to see the son all proud of his father and the father all happy to see his son. Raphael did not regret his bet on Rock; the man easily beat all of his opponents. When he got out of the place, Raphael had made enough money to pay for a coach to Belgium, then to pay for a small boat trip or to rent a small sailing boat, to buy some food supplies and he would still have some money left.

Once in Belgium, Raphael gathered some food, water and blood supplies for his trip. He then rented a small sailing boat to go to sea. Since nobody wanted to sail him there, he would go alone. He gave a deposit for the real boat price in case he didn't come back with the boat and the man briefly explained to him how to sail it and then Raphael went away on the boat.

After some days of sailing and worries since he was a bit scared to be lost at sea even if he knew how to locate himself with the stars, he saw a small island in the horizon. The sky was now coloured by strange glowing greenish auroras. It seemed really strange.

-Brrrr… This place is magical… It is too cold to be normal… It is supposed to be cold in this region but to this point? And the temperature dropped so suddenly, it must be magical… Anyway this green sky is not normal…

He smiled.

-At least, it means I reached some place of interest… The Ice coffin must be here…

As Raphael now folded his sail to begin to row toward the island, he also noticed that a ship seemed to have been caught in the ice. A big sailing ship now abandoned by its crew after they must have shipwrecked there. It remained there with its sails flowing into the cold wind which was also the only thing Raphael could hear, that and the rowing of his boat among the shattered ice on the water. He felt really far from civilization. No living soul seemed to be around. In a way, he liked it but in another way, he felt a little lonely.

As he rowed, Raphael noticed that the ice was really beginning to impede his rowing. He continued as far as he could before he came alongside a large ice floor. He disembarked from the boat and pulled it on the ice. He would not want the boat to leave without him, stranding him on this cold deserted island. He then began to walk toward what looked more like the heart of the island.

After a while, Raphael finally reached the true island, unaware of the people observing him.

-Who is that stranger? asked the man wearing a wolf mask.

-I don't know, but he is trespassing on the sacred island, answered back one of the two women accompanying him.

-His aura… He is possessed by Soul Edge. Jacqueline, Auguste, we must stop him, stated the leader of the three, a green haired woman.

As Raphael walked on the island, he saw something interesting: A big strange creature was frozen in ice. Some kind of furry elephant.

-Comme c'est fascinant… I didn't know there were elephants here… A furry elephant…

He stared at it for a short while but then freezing too much and having other things to do, he turned around and was about to explore the rest of the island.

-I do not believe this frozen elephant in its ice block is the ice coffin of the sleeping ancient… The ancient must not be a furry elephant…

He suddenly remembered Olcadan, humanoid maybe, but with an owl's head, so why not a furry elephant? He turned again toward the beast and stared at it wondering until he suddenly saw someone behind him reflecting in the shiny ice. He quickly turned and avoided just in time the attack of a woman with dual kodachis by bending down. He then rose again, swiftly unsheathed his rapier and prepared to fight her but another woman and a man came to attack him as well. As Raphael evaded the man's Chinese sword, he got hit by the woman with the scythe. She grabbed Raphael with it, sending him slamming into the ice wall with the impact of the blow. Raphael then barely evaded the woman with the kodashis who now tried to impale him on the ground with her dual blades. He rolled on the side, swiftly got up and asked them:

-Who are you?

-None of your business! You stink! stated Auguste as he launched himself toward Raphael who swiftly parried with his rapier.

-You're quite the rude one! I do not stink! How dare you?

Raphael slashed at Auguste who backed away and said:

-You want me to apologize or something?

-It would be appreciated but I would like you to tell me who you are first!

-Shut up and come on! I'll break your skull!

Auguste tried to slam his sword on Raphael's head but the vampire quickly evaded the hit.

-Humpf! The weaker they are, the louder they bark! I shall kill you now!

But before he could attack, Raphael received a kodachi thrust right into his left leg and fell down. Raphael rolled aside and tripped Marienbard coming at him who then fell on the ice. He then got up and launched himself at the wolf headed man again but his wounded leg and the icy ground almost made him fall again as his adversary evaded the strike.

-What are you doing here yourself? This place is sacred! stated Jacqueline as she tried again to impale him. Raphael parried the weapons and replied:

-I need Soul Calibur! This coffin must have precious things in it. Like Soul Calibur maybe? Are you trying to take it too? Who are you?

-You want Soul Calibur? You must not get it!

-So, the Evil Sword has sent you to do its bidding. You want to stop me…

-What? The Evil Sword? What the…?

Too surprised by Raphael's statement, Jacqueline backed away.

-You do not want me to get the sword which will counter Soul Edge, so you work for the Evil Sword, I presume… continued Raphael as he evaded an attack from the wolf headed man and swiftly parried another offensive from Marienbard.

-No, you're mistaking, we do not want you to get the sword because we must protect it and you will not use it properly. Your intentions are evil! You're the Soul Edge creature!

As she said that, Jacqueline slashed at Raphael again sending him tumbling down.

-…The Soul Edge creature… You shall pay for this…

Raphael quickly evaded the scythe now falling on him.

As the attacks never ceased, Raphael thought he was really outnumbered by those three adversaries attacking him from every sides. When he evaded one, another hit him with a strike. They were surrounding him and never giving him any break but he would not give up so easily.

-The likes of you could never stop me!

-Have fun in the afterlife! stated Auguste as he slashed Raphael in the back, making him fall down again.

-You're really starting to annoy me! stated Raphael to the wolf headed man as he got up.

If it continued that way, he would fall under their blows, he had to even the odds. Raphael then disappeared into mist, evading Jacqueline trying to impale him again with her kodachis and reappeared beside Marienbard. Since her weapon was slower than those of the others, she didn't have time to react and Raphael quickly tackled her on the mammoth wall.

-My turn now! I shall make you one of my minions!

Holding her against him and the ice, he swiftly swung his head at her neck, biting it violently. He then began to drink her blood eagerly with a loud sucking noise as Marienbard screamed and tried to force herself out of Raphael's hold. The two others were surprised at this unexpected and beastly attack, ignoring that he was a vampire. They knew he was infected by Soul Edge but they hadn't imagined such an effect. They were not the most knowledgeable of the group, so the attack totally freaked them out.

Jacqueline screamed: What is he doing?!

Auguste stepped back in fear: I… I don't know…

After this savage assault, Marienbard fell down unconscious and Raphael turned toward the two frightened fighters. His mouth was all bloodied and his clothes had blood on it too. His eyes seemed redder than they were before. He looked like a wild beast.

Totally panicked, Jacqueline started to scream: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Auguste was trembling as he was holding his weapon in front of him.

Gazing cruelly at them, Raphael told them: I need you as my servants to get the sword. You seem to know a few things about it…

He then threw himself at Jacqueline who was frozen in fear and could do nothing but scream. But before he could reach her, Auguste interposed himself and came between them. Raphael then swiftly stabbed him with his rapier.

-On your knees!

As Auguste bent in pain, he swiftly took out Auguste's wolf mask.

-So you're truly human? Good! I didn't know if it would work with other creatures!

He then grabbed Auguste's shoulders, sunk his teeth into his neck and sucked his blood.

When Raphael finished with Auguste, he noticed Jacqueline was gone.

-Humm… She can't be very far… Don't think that you can flee the Soul Edge creature, ma chère…

Raphael wiped the blood from his mouth, trying to wash himself as much as he could to look civilized again. He didn't have the choice to attack so roughly; he had to act fast and drink their blood without refinement since the others may have acted against him. But now he was trying to recover some dignity.

Raphael looked behind him; Marienbard was rising on her feet and bowed reverently to her new master. Raphael smirked arrogantly. Not long after, Auguste rose too and also bowed to his master before he put his wolf mask on again. Raphael told them:

-Find your companion, and bring her back to me.

He began to laugh exultantly as his two new servants started to hunt down their former friend.

Meanwhile, Jacqueline hid herself into a hole, trying to catch her breath.

-OhmonDieu!OhmonDieu!OhmonDieu!OhmonDieu! What is going on? What is that man? I am not prepared for that! I only just began to work for the tribe! I need to go back home and tell the sages! Why did they ask me to guard the coffin against such monster?

Since the tribe was now an underground organization, they had members in many places and some didn't even know they belonged to the guardian tribe until someone from the tribe came and told them their lineage. Jacqueline and Auguste were French like Raphael; they only learned they were descendants from the tribe not long ago. They didn't know much about all this. This was their first assignment under Marienbard's leadership who was more experienced and an Irish member of the tribe.

Jacqueline felt overtaken by the events going on. She now just wanted to flee this island as soon as possible. She then tried to worm her way out of the island without being noticed by the monster. She had to get to their boat and sail back to the shore to get to her tribe's hideout.

When she came to the boat, she saw Auguste standing by. Last time she saw him he had interposed himself between her and the monster. Had he vanquished him? She was a little ashamed to have left him alone against the enemy but it seemed he was alright. She ran toward him and addressed her companion:

-Auguste! Are you okay? You were able to flee?

Auguste moved toward her. Suddenly Jacqueline saw that Marienbard was there too. She seemed really pale, like the man who had bitten her and Jacqueline suddenly understood. But she understood too late, her former friends quickly grabbed her and took her back to the man they had been fighting before. Raphael was waiting for them. He smiled with satisfaction.

-Je vous remercie mes chers serviteurs, you have done a fine job. I am pleased!

Jacqueline was trying to wrestle herself from Auguste and Marienbard's hold as Raphael approached confidently toward her, but the grip of her former allies was too strong. Raphael grabbed her chin and lifted her head toward his face.

-Why do you fight, when you know you will lose? Stop resisting. There is no use to it, ma chère. Just realize your place, in this world.

He then confidently approached his mouth to her neck. Now he could take his time since there were no other opponents and his minions were holding her. He would drink her blood in a more refined way than he did for her friends. Jacqueline kept screaming and went hysterical.

-Non! Non! Non! Non! Non! Non!

She banged her head and hit Raphael's own with it, making him back away.

-Ow!

Slightly annoyed by this, Raphael looked at her with a somewhat angry stare and asked her while rubbing his head where she hit him:

-So, you do not wish to be one of my minions? You do not wish to… become a Soul Edge creature?

-Non! Non, please, let me go! I beg of you!

Jacqueline was now crying. Raphael looked at her coldly. He was still angry at her insult. And her voice was quite annoying.

-I need you and your friends to get the sword. Do not worry, it won't take long. I will not kill you, just make you my servant. Now, I'll take you out of your misery.

Putting an end to her cries and her anguish, he grabbed her head more firmly to immobilize it and swiftly bit her on the neck, drinking some of her blood to make her a minion. Jacqueline lost consciousness in the arms of her former allies. When she woke up, Raphael asked her:

-Well? Will you join me?

She kneeled before him as she answered him:

-Yes master.

Raphael smirked. He then addressed his followers, especially Jacqueline:

-How does it feel to no longer be human? How does it feel to be reborn?

Raphael began to laugh exultantly then addressed his new minions again:

-Now you will tell me everything you know about the sword… Who are you and what is that tomb?

They agreed and Marienbard, the one who knew more about the Ancients' legacy, began to speak:

-We are descendants of the guardian tribe to Soul Calibur. This is the tomb of the great hero King Algol. It is called the tomb of the sleeping ancient since it is said that the great king shall come back one day even if the ancient guardians sealed him to keep him from coming back, fearing he also had become corrupted like the sword he created and like Soul Edge.

-So they can purify an evil sword, but not a man? If they purified Soul Calibur, why don't they purify King Algol?

-King Algol was extremely powerful and had an iron will. If he did not desire to be purified, no one could do it. It was easier to seal him as he was dead than try to purify his restless spirit.

-Humpf! Still the easy solution… seal away.

-Well technically, he is dead, he would not be supposed to be in our world… The seal is to keep him in the Land of the dead. But King Algol may probably come back very soon, because the sages of the tribe told us that the surge of power released when Soul Calibur and Soul Edge met lately, may have awaken him and his tomb just resurfaced since then. It may be his doing. That is why we have been sent here. To see if the King had broken free. He must not come back. We do not know how evil he could be if he returned.

-And is Soul Calibur buried with him?

-No, as we know, it will appear when Soul Edge will gain enough power to be a threat. We think it is still in the Land of the gods for now. The ancients claim that Soul Calibur is really powerful and dangerous; It's power is even greater than that of Soul Edge, so my tribe must guard it at all cost against any unworthy and evil hands.

She briefly looked at Raphael with a strange gaze but lowered her head again. Raphael wondered if something remained of her will even if he controlled her, and if she thought he was evil and not worthy. He directly asked her the question.

Marienbard seemed confused but answered that he was her master so she would gladly obey him and help him get the sword. Raphael looked at her with some distrust. Maybe she was trying to trick him and he had been tricked enough in this quest. He didn't trust even his own minions. But he asked Marienbard:

-Is Soul Calibur really the sword they claim it to be? It could do my wishes and help me create a new world and rule over it?

-Yes.

-So I have no need of Soul Edge for this? Both of them together do not grant wishes?

-No. Since Soul Edge is its counterpart, they are opposite. But still linked one to another because to find the sword, Soul Calibur, you must find Soul Edge. The Spirit Sword which is Soul Calibur, will appears where the Evil Sword is. Together the swords can only destroy one another, not complement each other. As you may know master, Soul Edge is already gaining much power with Nightmare slaughtering people and conjuring evil spirits in Ostrheinsburg. Soul Edge is even now complete, having regained all its lost shards … Soon the Spirit Sword will be called.

-So only Soul Calibur is powerful enough for my wishes… Soul Edge is just the bait… I see… Well then, let the King sleep and let us go to Ostrheinsburg to get the sword…

Suddenly an extremely cold wind blew and a man sitting on a throne appeared before Raphael and his new minions. The vision seemed vaporous. The man was very tall; he had white hair with long braids in it and also had very long nails. Some kind of scar was visible on his left eye and strangely his eyes were a pale yellow almost white save for the pupil. Raphael could also notice that the armour of the ghost seemed to be very bird oriented; a bird head was adorning his armour piece on his right shoulder and feathers were visible on left one. He also seemed to wear some kind of scale armour. Maybe he had been influenced by it but Raphael thought that the man's white brows' shape looked like the wings of a gliding bird. The minions gasped in terror as the ghost spoke:

-You're too late. My eternal rule shall soon begin. I shall soon get the swords. If you want them, come and confront me in my tower. The throne room of Ostrheinsburg shall lead you to it.

Then the ghost disappeared, leaving everybody stunned. Raphael told Marienbard:

-It seems the ancients were right, the great King is coming back…


	28. Destination Hanover

Raphael and his minions were now sailing toward Germany; they had to reach Ostrheinsburg as soon as possible. Raphael's boat was tied to his minions' ship which was a little bigger than his own.

Raphael was leaning on the boat's guardrail and was looking at the horizon. He told his minions:

-To be honest, I do not care about this Algol. I do not fear this 'so powerful King'. And maybe he won't even appear already… Anyway, he won't be left in peace; I doubt very much that Nightmare will appreciate his presence in his castle…

He then turned toward Marienbard:

-But… there is one thing that I do not quite understand: You said Nightmare had conjured all the Soul Edge fragments toward Ostrheinsburg but I thought Nightmare didn't exist anymore… What is going on in Ostrheinsburg exactly? When I last saw him, Siegfried Schtauffen seemed free from Soul Edge's influence… Is he possessed again? Or is somebody else possessed?

Marienbard answered him:

-From what we know … Inferno is Soul Edge's spirit and actually probably the incarnation of Nightmare since he has no host anymore. But we do not know how he came back to life in this form.

Raphael suddenly realized:

-Ahh… Came back to life… The crazy girl… with the mysterious man… in Ostrheinsburg with the children… They resurrected him… Well, gave some power for him to live as someone, not just a sword… So the actual Nightmare is not Siegfried Schtauffen but Soul Edge itself… And they were two… So I kept following two persons all this time… No wonder I sometimes got lost and they seemed so different! So Siegfried really was free from the influence… I thought he was still crazy half of the time! Marienbard, you really embarrass me with this! I am so ashamed!

Marienbard got nervous and lowered her head. Like all minions, she feared her master.

-I am sorry master. But… I am telling the truth.

-Yes. I am glad you told me. It's just that… I feel ridiculous, I pursued Nightmare for many months and all this time, I never found out he was not the same as Siegfried! Such a big mistake! Still I am glad you know that much, ma chère, you are really useful to me…

Marienbard was relieved that Raphael seemed to find this rather amusing.

-Thank you master.

But even if he told Marienbard she was useful to him, his minions all had something that bothered him: Auguste was coarse and seemed stupid, Jacqueline was annoying, always saying some comments about anything, her voice being mostly irritating and Marienbard was too silent to be trusted; aside from answering him when he asked something, she never spoke and kept looking at him even thought she tried not to show it. It should have been Jacqueline shutting up… Marienbard's voice was quite agreeable in fact…

Yet despite their faults, Raphael also appreciated their presence, he was feeling less lonely and for now, he was in a pleasant mood. Not having to row or to sail the boat himself was really enjoyable.

Then the boat came to Emden's shore in the afternoon, Raphael and his new minions disembarked and went toward the city after selling the boats cheaply to some fisherman. Before they entered, Raphael told Auguste:

-Take off your mask, Auguste, you look like a fool. Why do you even wear that?

But Raphael didn't even take the time to listen to his answer and began to walk toward the city's shops. He wanted to buy some clothes for him and his servants while trying to hide his own stained clothes. They all had stained and ripped clothes.

-Now you all shall have something more fitting for your position as my new servants.

Dressed this way, it will clearly show to them and the world that they serve him. They would remember it. They entered a clothing shop. A young woman in a maid uniform greeted them:

-Welcome to my store! I'm Lynette! Can I help you find something?

-En effet mademoiselle, I am searching for some maid and servant uniforms for them and some new clothes for me.

-I do have maid and servant uniforms… I have many style for the maid dresses. Which one would you like?

She went to a rack and picked some maid dresses to show Raphael.

-Hum… Maybe this style. But cut the skirts like you did for your own.

-Oh yeah, I cut mine because it does attract customers; some masters like it better on their maids… It seems to work for you… But it will cost you a supplement for the sewing job.

Raphael blushed.

-It is for fighting purposes, stated Raphael, still blushing.

-You don't have to excuse yourself, it's none of my business what you do with your maids.

She smiled and Raphael wondered if she thought he was a pervert. He looked at Marienbard and Jacqueline and had the impression they may be slightly blushing too while fixing the floor… He thought: Now they think I am a pervert too! He sighed and added:

-I… do not… Well, cut the skirts to their knees. I would not like it as short as your own…

He would not have minded in fact, as long as it was not as indecent as Ivy's costume… Even if he did not consider himself a pervert, he wasn't that prudish. But the allusions Lynette made embarrassed him too much so he asked that she lengthened the skirts. Anyway he didn't care what length is was, as long as it was not too long to be embarrassing for them to fight. He did not absolutely wish it to be short like Lynette's skirt.

Lynette took the dresses and went to the counter to cut the skirts and sew them.

-You made a great choice for your maid's dresses. So about this length?

She showed the length with her hand.

-Euh, yes.

-Now for the man, what would you like?

-Well, I shall take that uniform over there.

-Very well. Nice choice also. And for you?

-Give me some time to choose.

-Alright, take your time.

And Lynette began to arrange the skirts' bottoms, sewing some lace to it while Raphael rummaged through the elegant clothing section.

-By the way, anything new? suddenly asked Lynette to nobody in particular, just to make conversation while she was sewing.

The three minions seemed to stare at nothing in particular, only waiting for Raphael to choose his clothes. They sometimes looked by the windows or toward the clothing racks. They really didn't seem to know what to do. They looked at Lynette with a questioning expression when she spoke but said nothing. Lynette continued:

-Anything new going on in the city or the country? I learned the Emperor has sent his army toward Ostrheinsburg. Do you know more about it?

Raphael swiftly got out from behind the racks, holding a pile of clothes in his arms.

-Non. We did not know about this. What is going on in Ostrheinsburg?

Lynette continued to sew as she told them:

-Well, the evil that was there seven years ago seems to have come back and it is even worse now with monsters and things… So the Emperor has decided to destroy the place once and for all. He sent his army and even got the help of some small kingdoms around. They are all going there to stop the spreading of the evil because some more villages had to be evacuated. It was already worse that those around Ostrheinsburg had been destroyed seven years ago, if the evil now spread… You didn't know about this?

The minions seemed to listen attentively to the conversation but none of them interrupted as Lynette and Raphael were speaking together.

-Well, just some details… but not everything… We are not from here.

-No, I can see it. Well, mostly hear it. You sound French.

-Indeed, we are French. Except Marienbard. She is… she is from somewhere else.

Raphael didn't know what nationality Marienbard was, he didn't ask her and didn't care but he knew she was not French. She was speaking French with a bad accent.

-From where is she from?

Raphael looked questioningly at Marienbard who simply answered:

-Ireland.

The conversation ended on this, Marienbard did not speak anymore than this, Raphael went back to his shopping and Lynette continued to sew. As he tried to decide between the many clothes he picked for him, Raphael thought about what Lynette just said. It was embarrassing. If armies were there in Ostrheinsburg, they may impede them… Maybe even attack them as Soul Edge creatures… but then they may also be very busy with Nightmare's forces…

After Raphael found what he wanted, he went to pay for the clothes. Lynette counted the money and suddenly told him:

-You don't have enough money.

-What? But…

-I told you the sewing part was charged. You must include it.

-You said that?

-Yes.

Raphael suddenly remembered. He was embarrassed. He would not give up his own stylish clothes and his servants needed new clothes too… The dresses were already cut and almost finished… He didn't have the choice to take them… He should not have been so careless with the boats' prices when he sold them to the fisherman.

-Hum, That is quite annoying…

Raphael turned toward Auguste.

-Well, Auguste, you shall have to wait to get proper clothes.

Then Raphael paid for the rest and went to change for his new clothes and soon after, the dresses were ready so Marienbard and Jacqueline went to put them on. When they got out of the fitting room, Raphael looked at them.

-Now that is more fitting. You… euh, you look fine with that.

He didn't make too much comments, he felt Lynette's gaze on him and thought that she must still think him to be some perverted aristocrat. He stopped looking at them and suddenly noticed Auguste, who moved beside him to look at the women too, and sighed.

-Why are you still wearing your wolf mask?

-Well… I…

-Take it off. I may not have enough money now to dress you as it fits but at least, I do not want you to dress like a beast in civilization!

Auguste took the mask off.

-Now follow me.

Raphael went outside. The minions followed and Auguste quickly put his mask on again when Raphael wasn't looking anymore. They had stayed so long in the store that it was now almost night. Lynette put the closed sign on the door just after they got out.

Raphael asked his way to someone and came back toward his servants.

-We now have to go to Hanover to get to Ostrheinsburg.

Suddenly Raphael saw Auguste still wearing his wolf mask. He made an annoyed expression and brutally took the mask off without a word. He then handed the mask back at Auguste who took it back looking pitiful.

-Sorry master… I just…

-Do not anger me any more than this. You shall be allowed to put it only when we shall be outside of the city. Not before.

He thought: Those minions are not completely under my control… It is for futile things but I do not trust them completely… I should not be so distrustful… They are now my minions, if I do not trust them, it means that I do not trust my own powers… They are my servants now.

But his powers came from Soul Edge, not totally trustworthy itself…

-Now we need a way to travel… muttered Raphael thinking out loud.

-Master… I'm thirsty… said Auguste, still looking pitiful.

-Me too… also stated Jacqueline in an also pitiful tone.

Raphael looked at them. They were experiencing their first bloodlust. Marienbard was still quiet and didn't say a word but he knew she was as thirsty as her companions. Somehow he felt some pity for them: He remembered his first bloodlust when he didn't understand exactly what was happening to him. He was restless, anxious… He didn't know what he felt or how to react to this strange new impulse. He felt thirsty for some days even when he was drinking water.

He wondered when exactly did he became a vampire since he felt the thirst some days before the real night. He got cured of his wounds only that fateful night and the thirst was far stronger than the other nights, he also didn't remember having felt his fangs before that fateful night either, but to be honest, he wasn't really conscious all these days.

In a twisted way, his minions were lucky to have him even if he was responsible for their condition. Maybe he could calm them more and tell them what it was that they were feeling. He knew they had to quench their thirst before they left the town. He ordered the women to hide in the back of the alley and put back their old costume, then come back. They did not understand why but obeyed.

Raphael then decided to take some rich victim. It would appease their thirst and it would provide them the money for the trip to Hanover. They ambushed two slightly drunk aristocrats carelessly walking in a dark alley as the night was falling. Raphael's minions brutally jumped on them and drank without refinement, staining their clothes with blood all over them. Raphael knew they would have acted that savagely; that was why he had ordered the women to put their old clothes back, he did not want them to already stain their new maid dresses. Since Auguste already had stained clothes from his previous fight, it wasn't too bad for him, he would just have to put more bandages and pretend it was his own blood.

While the minions were slaughtering the men, Raphael stayed behind, watching over them while repressing his own bloodlust rising. He had drunk his minions' blood not long ago so he was able to resist the bloodlust and let them drink alone even if he did feel tempted. And since it was the first time his minions drank blood, they really needed to drink more than him.

He remembered the night he changed, he had completely drained of their blood two of his servants and was still thirsty after, he knew he would have got out of his manor and prowled the city to take other victims if he hadn't come back to his senses for a while. But while he had got back to his senses, he still knew he was only delaying the moment he would kill again. That was why he prayed that night and hoped God would do something even if he never was very fervent and while he prayed to God in despair, he could still feel his bloodlust rising inside of him, terrifying him. But God did nothing.

It was only when Amy came, catching him alongside one of his victims, that his bloodlust completely suppressed itself. The shame he felt in front of his daughter and his worries for her were stronger than the supernatural thirst. Then, it took quite a while before the bloodlust came back too strongly for him to resist, he did push back the lust many times and many days, even weeks but when it overwhelmed him again, he never could resist it anymore.

His servants were now going through what he had undergone then; they were in a total blood frenzy when they finished draining the unfortunate men of their last drop of blood and were ready to roam the streets to kill someone else and drink again but Raphael ordered them to calm down. After a while, he succeeded in restraining his minions and ordered Marienbard and Jacqueline to change back again in their maid costume while he took the aristocrats' purses and counted the money. They then left the place to buy their trip in the morning, leaving two horribly mutilated corpses in the alley.

* * *

Meanwhile, the coach with Amy in it made a stop to Breitenstein and the travelers went inside the village's inn. Amy wanted to show again her drawing to the clients before she would go out to ask the rest of the villagers. She first showed it to the innkeeper and his wife. The wife of the innkeeper exclaimed:

-Did you do that drawing? It's really good!

-… Merci. Yes, I did. It's my father. I'm looking for him…

-Oh! You are searching for your father? Poor girl… Sorry, I did not see him.

She added:

-But how much would you charge if I asked you to do a drawing of my children?

-Euh… Well, I do not…

-Oh please! You draw so well! I would pay you ten thalers!

-Euh…

Amy didn't really know the value of money. She had some money and she paid for what she needed mostly trusting the merchants' prices but she didn't really know the value of things. She didn't even care what she paid along the way, mostly at the beginning since she mostly had Hungarian money. She had to trust the merchant on how much German money they gave her back. Then she got some German money but still didn't have a clue about the value of things. But now with her lack of money, she was more careful. A drawing for 10 thalers, she thought it must be a really good price but she wasn't certain. But it was more than some meals and a room… How do artist sell their things? And mostly, did she want to draw for others? Not really…

By the time she was thinking, the wife of the innkeeper went inside the door behind the counter, telling Amy to wait and came back with her four children.

-Look, aren't they cute? This is Gunther, those are Mildred and Ingrid and this is my little Gertrude.

Amy looked at them with an embarrassed gaze. The lady was holding a little baby in her arms, while two little girls around probably two or three years old were holding each other by the hand, smiling at her, and a slightly older boy probably about five was staring down at the floor, too shy to look at Amy. The woman was gazing at Amy with hope in her eyes. Amy sighed and said:

-Very well. I shall draw your children. But please, can you ask your customers if they have seen my father for me? My father is named Raphael Sorel… He is French, has a rapier by his side, blond hair and …brownish eyes… turning on red. Like me.

-Of course no problems! I will ask! Danke for the drawing!

Amy outlined a shy smile and began to draw the children who were always moving around, except the baby whom the mother had put in the cradle her husband brought, until their father told them to sit and be quiet, while the innkeeper's wife went to ask the clients about Raphael. After some time, Amy finished the drawing and the innkeeper's wife came back from outside. She even went to the village to ask but it seemed no one matching this description came here. Neither Raphael nor Claude, whose coach must not have stopped in this village. The woman felt sorry for Amy but then Amy handed her the portrait of her children. She looked at the drawing and tears came to her eyes as she looked at her beloved children on paper.

-It's beautiful… I'll give you twenty thalers! You deserve it!

Amy was surprised even if she still hadn't a clue of how much it was worth.

-…Merci.

The lady showed the drawing to her husband and some friends who all exclaimed how good it was and some of them came to ask drawings from Amy too. But this time, Amy politely refused and went into her room. She was too embarrassed.

-I could have made myself more money but… it's so awkward!

Even if the people downstairs had been kind to her, Amy felt better in her room alone. But she did appreciate the compliments… and even if it gave no results, the lady was kind to have asked for her about her father, it was one less trouble since Amy still hated to have to address everybody… It has been a good evening… even if she did not find her father. Maybe she will soon…

The next day, she went into the coach and continued her journey, all went uneventfully except for the few times someone thought they saw her father but it was in fact Claude again, and they reached Hanover in the evening. Amy quickly got out of the coach to go ask passers-by about her father. She had already showed many people the drawing she did of her father without any positive answers until someone told her:

-Yes, I did see that man. About half an hour ago.

-You did? Did he have blue eyes? Amy had some doubts.

-Well, he was a little far for me to see exactly. He was in a coach and he stopped at the relay some streets away from here. He was with two women and a man…

Amy sighed, Claude, his mother and wife again… and the servant who was sitting with the coachman, accompanying them… She muttered quite annoyed:

-Will he get in my way all the time?

She told the man.

-Non, that's not him… Merci quand même…

* * *

Raphael was now eating at the relay with his three servants after disembarking from the coach they came in. They had finally arrived in Hanover, they were near Ostrheinsburg! Raphael was excited, this quest would soon end. He would get Soul Calibur and then create the perfect world for his daughter. The world she deserved, where she would be happy. He thought he now had to buy horses to go there since no coach would go to such a terrible place.

While eating, he learned some more details about what was going on in Ostrheinsburg. Some courageous people who went a little farther toward the cursed place, said that the forest around was now totally corrupted by evil with normal animals turned into monsters and trees turning deformed and ugly. There were even reports that some of the Emperor's soldiers had turned evil with the influence of the place and were now attacking their own fellow soldiers. Many were scared to go there and deserted the army. It was total chaos over there.

Raphael thought it was a good thing since it will allow them to travel more freely across this evil place, the Imperial army being too busy killing each other or fleeing. He just wondered if the evil of the place would turn him and his minions into beasts even more. They may be more prone to get influenced by this evil and will surely feel their bloodlust grow in there… Maybe the soldiers won't attack them but they will instead attack the soldiers… But as long as he kept most of his sanity intact, he would be able to reach that sword and then he would not have to worry about anything anymore. He didn't know about his minions' sanity but as long as they didn't jump on him suddenly that was all he asked… He looked at them eating and unwillingly felt some worries for them. He told them:

-You heard like me what it will be like in this evil place. Being like we are, we may be more influenced by what is happening. If you feel any change happening to you during the trip, tell me. I do not want you to become completely insane. If you feel it is becoming too dangerous and you won't be able to go on, tell me.

They all looked at him with a surprised gaze. They then answered reverently:

-Yes, master.

-But I expect that you act like faithful followers with courage, loyalty and dignity.

-We will master, answered the three servants in choir.

They finished their meal and then went to a stable where Raphael bought two horses, he had not enough money to buy each one a horse, he even had to haggle over the second horse's price, so they would have to content themselves with that. But anyway maybe the horses will be so scared approaching the place that they will want to flee in terror so it did not matter how many they had. Marienbard mounted behind Raphael while Jacqueline and Auguste got on the other horse.

As they were now all mounted and prepared to leave the city, Raphael suddenly had some weird feeling; like there was still something to do in town… He didn't really understand why, but he felt he could not leave already… His horse stamped the ground impatiently, wanting to gallop but Raphael was keeping him from moving.

He thought: What is keeping me here? I have nothing more to do here…

-…What is it, master?… asked Marienbard after a while, a bit of hesitation in her voice, seeing her master's worried face. She didn't dare speak too much and annoy him.

-…Nothing. Just a strange feeling… Now, let us go to Ostrheinsburg! Amy is waiting! I just can't wait to see her again!

He pushed aside the strange feeling and left the town with his minions.


	29. The cursed woods

After her fruitless search, Amy decided to leave Hanover to go to Ostrheinsburg. But she first went to some discreet place to drink what remained in her last blood bottle. She went into a dark alley and sat on some wooden box before she took out her blood bottle from her bag. Very few remained and Amy wondered as she drank what she would do after she finished it. But as she finished her bottle, two young men came into the alley. They seemed a little older than her, maybe sixteen and were dressed in rags. Amy thought they must be some street thieves because they also each had a knife by their side and a purse looking strangely full for their condition. They seemed completely drunk and each was holding a bottle of something. Amy thought they must have succeeded in some theft and were celebrating it by drinking. Even if her own bottle was now empty, Amy quickly hid it behind her in some kind of reflex. But they saw her hide her bottle.

-Hey! That's okay! We got some too! Can we drink with you?

They showed her their own bottles and Amy noticed it was beer. They seemed proud of it like it wasn't since long ago that they began to drank beer and felt more mature with it. Now they were adults.

-Non. I have finished my bottle.

-Want some of ours…?

One of them showed her his bottle again. Amy looked at them with some disdain as they slightly staggered in front of her, having some difficulties to stand right. She would certainly not stay with drunkards. She got up.

-Non merci.

-Well then… we can talk together… How much you ask? We got money!

The young man showed his purse with pride. Amy looked at him questioningly.

-…I don't understand. How much I ask for what? To talk?

-How much you ask for your services, my lovely?

She thought: My services? Maybe they want a drawing? But how do they know I draw?

-…?

Amy suddenly understood and blushed. It seemed they really wanted to feel more mature in everything; It was not a drawing that they wanted. She remembered the streets where she grew up had a lot of those kind of things going on, but she was too young at the time to be harassed. Her mother had been, though. She would definitely have met all kind of people during her travels! But of course, her dress must still have something to do with it. Couldn't she dress like she wanted without being tagged? She was tired of those remarks and she couldn't believe someone now really asked her to do such kind of thing! She was totally outraged. Amy took a cold tone and answered:

-I ask nothing. I do not do such things.

-You don't? Come on, a pretty girl like you… in the streets at night… What do you do then?

Seeing Amy's outraged stare, the guy continued:

-Alright if you don't wish to, I won't force you but then just gimme a kiss… That is all I ask…

The young man came toward her and tried to embrace her but Amy swiftly evaded and took a really haughty stance.

-Leave me alone. Drink your beers and drown in it. You won't get even a kiss from me!

The young thief addressing her became angry while his friend moved behind Amy who was now caught between the two.

-Yeah, just tell it that were no good for the likes of you! You being a too elegant lady for us! But you're not dressed exactly like a true lady! You're just pretending to be a lady! You're no better than us! Being in the streets, drinking at this hour! You're just like us!

Amy looked at them with an offended gaze. She was a lady. But it was true that she came from the streets and if Raphael had not found her, she probably now would be like them; doing crimes to survive, more and more crimes while getting nowhere… Only to survive… In fact, she really didn't know what she would have done to survive, or even if she would have survived and she would rather not think about it. She was not living in the streets anymore.

She remembered when she first met Raphael that she thought he was some crazy man and she even regretted having invited him in her home since she didn't know how to get rid of him after and he didn't seem to want to leave. She was now so glad he didn't. But at the time, she thought he was crazy and maybe dangerous. He could not be really kind to her without expecting something from her and she didn't know what he expected but it could not be that he really wanted her well being. Every other aristocrats she had met in her life before treated her like dirt and beat her like the guards when she approached them or asked the guards to do it for them, even the clergymen she met scorned her, so she hated to beg and began to steal.

When Raphael smiled at her and told her she was the only one who had been kind to him those last days, she could have answered him that he was the only one being kind to her since many, many months. But she didn't think he really cared for her; she didn't care for him at first. She never told him but she hid him only to annoy the guards that she hated, not to save his life, he could have died after, she didn't really care then. But since she had nothing else to expect from life, she followed him when he asked her.

Then all his kind attentions toward her touched her and she began to feel affection for him, yet she remained distrustful for some times because she thought he could not really love her that much, he will get tired of her soon and will leave her alone again now that she loved him, hurting her even more. She really didn't want to be attached to him like she was beginning to be since when he would leave her, since he probably will, she would be so hurt. She now had something to lose and didn't want to lose it… She was really scared of this before she began to trust him and understood he really loved her and would not leave her.

Now he left again but it was not to abandon her, it was for her happiness; she knew he must think about her everyday like she thinks about him also. And he didn't intend for her to be alone in the streets, he thought she was safe at the castle. Not in a dark alley with two drunken guys. Yet one thing Amy knew from her time in the streets was that she had to act before those guys did. Drunken men can act very randomly and become very violent. She wasn't certain of how those guys would react so she swiftly unsheathed her rapier and became menacing.

-Don't bother me.

The two hoodlums were surprised and the guy addressing her laughed and suddenly took out his knife too.

-You think you're tough with that weapon in your hands, sweetheart? Bet you don't even know how to use it! Put that down or I'll put it down for you!

Before he had time to do anything, Amy quickly but gracefully threw herself at him to get rid of him and even the chances if his friend did anything. Not expecting her to be trained in the fencing art, the young man didn't see her coming and barely had time to put his arm in front of him. Albion impaled his right arm.

-Oops… there you go, stated Amy before she quickly turned to the other boy to parry his strike now that he had also taken his knife.

She kicked him in the stomach, sending him down on the ground. Meanwhile the first boy had got up and tried to slash at her. Amy swiftly dodged his attack and whirled back at him, her rapier aiming at him. She violently thrust her rapier into the thigh of the drunk guy who fell down with a groan. Amy coldly told him:

-It's all your fault. Leave me alone.

She took out her weapon, leaving the young man moaning in pain in the dirt and then turned her attention to the other who seemed a little demoralized by his friend's defeat. She approached him menacingly.

 _-_ Run now or don't expect to leave in one piece.

Amy looked at the young man menacingly in the eyes. He then realized that this girl was not normal, she had red eye glowing dangerously in anger. Since the fact that she just saw the blood flow from the other thief's wound and the fact that she was really angry at those guys, somehow remembering how rough and scary it was in the streets before, she was feeling her vampire nature taking over her and didn't know if she should let it be or refrain it. Something inside of her really wished to see blood, was screaming for blood even if she wasn't thirsty already since she just drank but the worry over her now lack of blood made her lust for it even more. The boy suddenly turned heels and ran away in terror. Amy let him go.

-…Stupid.

She didn't even look at the other guy moaning in the dirt and got out of the alley while trying to suppress her bloodlust rising as she left the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael and his three minions were advancing into the forest that was becoming even darker and more twisted as they approached Ostrheinsburg when the horses became too afraid to continue. They neighed nervously and refused to move on, so Raphael decided to tie them somewhere and continue on foot. Auguste suddenly asked Raphael:

-When do I get a new uniform?

-After Ostrheinsburg, you will stain it here anyway. Aren't you glad to be permitted to wear your mask now?

-Yeah, but I was just asking…

-I do not make money appear. I did not have money for it before, I do not have it now either. So wait for it. And with your new uniform, you won't be allowed to wear your beloved mask. So enjoy it while you can.

-Must we put back our old clothes then, to not stain our dresses? asked Jacqueline wondering while taking her bag with the clothes in it.

-Non. I shall buy you new maid dresses when we get out of here if they are ripped or stained. I didn't make them shorter for nothing. You fight in them and you all stay like you are. Clothing matters are a very futile thing for now. We must think about what awaits us.

While Raphael was answering them, they suddenly met some imperial guards. They were about a dozen. The captain of the guards called out to Raphael and his minions as he came toward them with his men.

-Hey you! What are you doing here? This place is forbidden to all civilians!

As the guards approached the four, the captain gazed at them suspiciously.

-With all going on here, we're very suspicious of any strangers and you don't look very normal…

Raphael glanced coldly at him then replied in an arrogant tone:

-I am glad we do not look like you. At least we have style. You look very normal indeed. Too commonly normal and boring.

The captain looked at Raphael with an angry look before he claimed:

-You're not humans, you're Soul Edge creatures!

-Are you jealous? Would you like to be as well? But to be exact, we are not Soul Edge creatures. We have some Soul Edge powers but we do not obey it. I am the master here. Me, Raphael Sorel, the Lord of the night! I bow to no one! Now petty servants of Rudolf II, would you like a taste of my powers?

Raphael grinned evilly at them, clearly showing them his fangs on purpose before he continued to speak:

-But to be honest, I think none of you matches my high standards to become a minion of mine. I am afraid all you can be is aperitif for us.

Raphael swiftly disappeared into mist and reappeared behind the captain, violently bit his neck and drank his blood. The captain screamed, tried to get out of Raphael's hold but failed and after a while, fell dead on the ground in front of his dumbfounded men.

-Humpf! Pathetic.

Raphael wiped the blood from his mouth before the horrified soldiers launched themselves at him while his minions threw themselves at the soldiers to protect him.

* * *

After leaving the city, Amy was now following the road leading to Ostrheinsburg. She was rather happy to leave the town and enjoyed the calm of the night and the soft wind blowing. She walked for many hours and as she walked toward the cursed castle, she realized that the people who talked to her about the place were right: As she got nearer the place and entered the surrounding woods, everything was now becoming deformed and ugly and she could feel the evil invading the region. Even from as far as she still was from Ostrheinsburg, Amy felt the evil of the castle. It wasn't really comforting even if she was accustomed to some degree of evil energy in her own castle but never to that level. She believed she was right when she thought her father must have come here for Soul Edge and the fact that evil energy could be sensed so easily in the land confirmed her that something was indeed going on here. Her father must be here for that. If he was still alive… She still tried to push this fear aside and hoped that he still was.

She suddenly heard some kind of noise. Some animal noise coming from behind. Amy turned around to see what it was and suddenly saw three strange looking beasts. They looked like some kind of big rodents yet she could not tell what kind it was. They all had red eyes and their fur seemed almost gone like if they got some skin infection. The creatures growled and ran toward her. Amy swiftly unsheathed her rapier and slashed at one of the creatures while jumping upside another to avoid its bite. The creature fell on its side and squirmed in agony while Amy kicked the face of another one, sending it slamming onto a tree. Suddenly one of the rodents jumped and bit her right hand; Amy swiftly got rid of it by shaking her hand to make it let go but her hand began to bleed and hurt. She swiftly impaled the creature that just bit her while the one she kicked against a tree was running toward her again. Amy took her rapier out of the dead rodent and with the same smooth move, she thrust at the last remaining creature. She then looked at her wound: The rodent had bitten her hand very deeply. It was very painful and Amy thought she should disinfect this but she had nothing for this here. She hoped the monster would not give her some other curse like the vampire one she already had and took another piece from her stained dress to make some bandages.

She walked for some times again and met on the road some other deformed and mutated animals that she quickly dispatched before she finally stopped to take a break. But as she sat under a tree to eat her vegetables, she felt her bloodlust rising again. She did not understand why it took her so fast; it must be the influence of the place. She really wished carrots could bleed since it was all she had but she would have to try to forget this craving even if she knew she will need blood sometimes soon… and her father was not here to provide for her. He was not here to reassure her, he was not here to cheer her up, he was not here at all… She missed him so much…

-…Papa…

Amy felt she was getting emotional: She knew she was tired, she had walked all this way since Hanover and she had travelled nonstop since Walachia, she had reasons to be tired. But she was near her goal, it was not the time to stop. She would go to Ostrheinsburg, search for her father and if he was there, she would bring him back home but if he was not…

The young girl also wondered if her father could have been back home already. But she thought that if he did come back home, he must not have stayed long, he won't wait patiently for her, he will be too worried. When he will find out her disappearance, he will be thrown into a total panic, will blame the servants, maybe mistreat them and certainly yell at them for not being able to protect her then he will go out again in search of her. He normally didn't mistreat the servants but when worried about her, Amy knew he could kill anybody. Amy thought that just for the servants' sake, she should go back home if she didn't find her father in Ostrheinsburg. Anyway she didn't know where else to search… and maybe he would be back home soon… but for now maybe he needed her here…

Suddenly a big animal appeared; some kind of deformed boar with very long and sharp tusks and spikes on its back. Amy barely had time to evade the charging animal that trampled her carrots, scattering them everywhere. She only had the time to unsheathe her rapier before she had to evade the monster's furious charge again. But the beast caught her partially in its charge and sent her tumbling in the sand, scratching her knee on the ground. Amy was glad the monster didn't catch her completely in its charge or else the damage would have been worse. She got up and greeted the deformed animal with a swift and graceful slash on its side while evading the charge which infuriated the now wounded monster who snarled angrily and came back even more furiously at her. Amy only had time to evade what she guessed would have been a mortal blow and rolled on the side when she heard the beast growl in pain.

She looked back to see the beast being tossed away by a young man in shining armour, like if ice or crystal was stuck on it. He had impaled the beast with the giant crystal sword he had and threw it on the side of the road where it died. The moon reflected on his strange armour and Amy wondered how he would look during the day with the more powerful sunrays on it, a real knight in shining armour… She stared at the man and even though she knew she didn't need help against the monster and that it was kind of frustrating to be saved like that, she was somehow relieved to see this man. With all the deformed monsters she saw since she entered this cursed area, it was nice to see a knight in shining armour. It made some change from the ugly monsters she had encountered. It also reminded her of some bedtime stories her father told her when she was young with knights in shining armour…

Amy gazed at him without a word. But since he was the only normal human she saw since a while, some twisted ideas came to her mind… With his long blond hair, this man was not bad looking… even with the big scar he had on his face. To drink blood directly from his neck must not be too disgusting… She stared at him fixedly for a while until she realized what she was doing. She panicked: What am I thinking? What is happening to me? Am I in a too deep lack of blood that my mind is beginning to ramble? It must really be the Soul Edge influence on the area…

She tried to calm herself and after having succeeded in rejecting any dark Soul Edge influence she felt, she suddenly noticed that the man was talking to her. She blushed and hoped he didn't guess her dark shameful intentions. But the young man was now asking her a completely unexpected question:

-Are you fourteen years old?

Amy got surprised at the question.

-…Quoi? Why would you want to know that? …

That was a really strange question to ask.

-Well, if so… I… hum… I may have met your father…

Siegfried stated that on an embarrassed tone. He had sensed Soul Edge in this girl and wondered if she was the daughter Raphael had talked about. Not much fourteen years old girls must have Soul Edge infecting them. Somehow he knew it was her. Amy was surprised this man talked about her father, he was the first one to do it since her trip began, this time she knew he wasn't talking about Claude and she suddenly forgot all her previous troubles and worries.

-…You met my father? … How do you know? And… why do you look that embarrassed? Was he dead? Did you kill him?

-Nein. He was not and I did not.

Amy sighed in relief.

-But… how do you know I am fourteen years old and that it was my father that you met? What did he look like?

-He was blond, with short hair…

Siegfried looked at Amy, certain that she would recognize her father with what he was about to say.

-… red eyes and he had black blood… like yours…

Siegfried had seen Raphael's bleeding nose when he hit him in the face with his sword and he now saw Amy's wounded knee which had slightly bled. Both had black blood. Amy's eyes widened and she got emotional even if she didn't want to. She didn't care if that man had seen her abnormal blood as long as it helped to trace her father. Tears filled her eyes. It really was her father he was talking about!

-…Where is he?

-Hum… That is the problem… I met him in the Land of the gods.

-Where is that Land of the gods? I must go there!

Amy was really excited.

-Well, the entrance is in Turkey…

-So, he isn't here at all?

-Well, I don't know. I was in the Land of the gods and I'm here now. I don't know how I came back… There was some kind of explosion at the Cathedral and I lost consciousness. I found myself in Europe, in Norway. He may have done the same. But… he was not at the Cathedral… Huh… Are you okay?

Siegfried thought that apart from her pale skin, she didn't look as dying as her father had said. Fighting a giant boar… she seemed in quite good shape. Maybe she was cured?

Amy was still surprised at the question and didn't understand exactly.

-Yes. I'm okay.

-… Huh… You're not… sick?

-Non. Why would I be?

The young man seemed relieved.

-You are not dying? Did you get cured?

Amy was still perplexed.

-Why would I be dying?

Siegfried wondered if Raphael had told him the truth about his daughter's health or if he lied to get Soul Edge. But… he seemed so upset and desperate; he couldn't have faked such emotions just to try to get the sword… And this young girl was probably his daughter and she didn't even seem to know she had been dying… Maybe Raphael was crazy… Soul Edge was so damageable for mental health… So destructive to sanity… He didn't seem too mentally well…

-Well… your father was really tired…

Amy interrupted him:

-He was dying?

-Nein! Well… huh… well… I don't know.

-How did you meet him exactly? What did he tell you? How did you leave him? Where is he now?

Amy never was that talkative or expressive but her worry for her father made her be this time and Siegfried had difficulties stopping her to speak.

-Huh… Like I said, I met your father in the Land of the gods. He was searching for Soul Edge…

That is nothing new, I already guessed it, thought Amy who wished Siegfried to continue with more important facts.

-He…

Siegfried was about to tell Amy that her father wanted to get his revenge on him but then thought that this young girl wanted to know about her father not about their quarrel so he would speak about her father. And it was embarrassing to tell her the revenge part…

-He seemed really exhausted. He told me that… he… and you… were dying.

-Me and him?

-Yes. And since you are not. Maybe he is not either. He must be cured.

-Dying from what?

-Soul Edge's curse.

-My father is dying from this curse?

Amy looked really worried, her eyes became teary and Siegfried regretted having told her that. He thought to tell the truth was the good thing to do but then maybe not. Siegfried even wondered if he did well to talk to her about her father since he didn't know what to tell her exactly and he may have just bad news to tell. He had just asked if she was Raphael's daughter out of curiosity.

-Well… dying… he seemed exhausted…

Amy frowned.

-So is he dying or exhausted?

-Well, he seemed exhausted… but told me you both were dying. Sorry… I… I have to tell the truth… I'm sorry.

-That is what I want to know anyway. And how did you leave him? Was he still exhausted?

-… He was… huh… unconscious.

Amy looked at him still perplexed and even more worried.

Siegfried tried to reassure her:

-Well, he just fought and got knocked out! It's not too serious!

-By who?

-…Me… I'm sorry…

Siegfried lowered his gaze; he was ashamed. He unconsciously caressed his scar, remembering the fight. Amy put her hand on the hilt of her weapon and coldly asked him:

-You… Why did you attack my father?

-He wanted Soul Edge. I couldn't let him have it!

Siegfried seemed now more resolute. Amy stared at him for a while and regained her composure. She calmly told him:

-But you are saying that my father will die if he doesn't get Soul Edge?

-That is what he told me. But I told him, and I'm telling you, Soul Edge is evil and won't cure anyone.

-But my father will die if he doesn't have it?

Siegfried thought that the young girl seemed narrow-minded and fixed on this idea, just like her father. She was indeed another victim of Soul Edge's charm. It was sad. She was so young… He was also very young when he killed his father and found Soul Edge, only sixteen years old but he felt he did destroy his life… And he destroyed this young girl's life now, she is even younger than he was and she was innocent, unlike him… He looked at her with a regretful gaze. He really shouldn't have talked about this…

-I don't know, he told me you were dying also and you don't seem too dead to me…

-Maybe he didn't know about me but just worried. He is always like that. But since he is more infected than me by Soul Edge, he may be dying while I'm not. Then I need Soul Edge to cure him. Give it to me, please.

Amy asked the sword on a soft but authoritarian tone while presenting her left hand. Soul Edge must be that big sword the man had since her father wanted it and fought him for it. Even though it didn't seem to have the ugly eye her father talked about. But it did seem special and Amy didn't like its aura so it must be Soul Edge, the sword she so despised.

-I don't have the sword anymore. Nightmare has it.

Amy's eyes widened.

-Nightmare! That evil monster who cursed my father and me!

Siegfried blushed in embarrassment and intended to keep silent, but an instinctive habit forced him to mutter an apology.

Amy clenched her fist in anger.

-Where is that damned Nightmare? I'm going to kill him…

-He is in Ostrheinsburg. But don't go there. It's too dangerous. And I told you, the sword won't cure your father.

-How do you know? If my father said so…

Amy suddenly remembered her father's obsession with the Evil Sword, blaming it or seeing it as a saviour but always involving it, so as much as she admired him, her father may be wrong. She then addressed Siegfried:

-Who are you?

Siegfried took a while to answer. He was scared that she would know who he really was. And he hated to say his name. He hated himself and hated to pronounce his name.

-…Siegfried Schtauffen.

Amy didn't seem to know him.

-And how do you know about Soul Edge?

-Well, I… I want to destroy the sword. And Nightmare.

Amy stared at him for a while: Somehow, she felt he could succeed; her eyes began to shine with hope. A true knight in shining armour! Like her father told her in his bedtime stories! When noticing the hopeful gaze Amy gave him, Siegfried got even more embarrassed. Amy continued to speak:

-You do? If you destroyed Soul Edge and killed Nightmare, we would be free! But if… my father… does he really need Soul Edge? If you destroy the sword, will it kill him?

-Huh… Well… I don't think so… I think he would either be cured or stay like he is now.

-But is he dying?

-…I told you, I don't know…

-But you say he may be in the Lands of the gods or Norway but Soul Edge is here?

-I really don't know for your father, but don't go in Ostrheinsburg, it's too dangerous. Go back home. What were you doing here anyway?

-I was searching for my father and I will get Soul Edge for him.

-Nein, you must not!

-I will. I am grateful for your help with the beast but my father is all that counts for me and if you try to stop me…

Amy unsheathed her rapier.

Siegfried seemed desperate:

-Nein! I don't want to fight you!

-Then I go to Ostrheinsburg.

Amy began to walk on the road to the castle. Siegfried yelled at her:

-Nein! Don't go there! Evil monsters are roaming around! Nightmare is a danger even more than you can imagine! Ostrheinsburg is a horrible place! Do not go there! What you saw now was nothing compared to the real thing!

Amy didn't listen to him and continued on her way. Siegfried began to run after her.

-Please listen to me! It's dangerous! I don't think your father would want you to go there! He would tell you the same thing as I do: It's dangerous, don't go there!

Amy outlined a melancholic smile.

-Yes… Père would say that…

But she kept walking toward the castle.

Siegfried went in front of Amy, kneeled before her to look her directly in the eyes and looked at her with a sad expression.

-I understand you want to protect your father. I… Well, I did… I wanted Soul Edge to bring back my own father… But it didn't work and I got into more troubles. Much more troubles… Please listen to me, don't go there! There is probably a way to cure your father but it's not Soul Edge…

Amy looked at him with a sad gaze.

-Then what is it?

Siegfried now had difficulties to withstand her gaze. He lowered his head and told her softly:

-I don't know, but it's not Soul Edge.

Amy turned her head away and sighed.

-Effort, talent. They are meaningless _…_ What is the use of fighting if all is already lost? Can my father be saved? If only I could see him… I would be able to judge how he feels…

She turned toward Siegfried:

-Monsieur le chevalier, if you see my father in there, what will you do?

Siegfried lifted his head again and looked her in the eyes before he honestly answered:

-I will try to stop him from getting Soul Edge. But don't worry, I won't kill him. I understand the spell he is under. I… have been… also.

Siegfried then gazed at his right arm; the once deformed arm that killed so many people by strangling them, clawing them and tearing them apart… Siegfried often could not look at his arm without seeing the monstrous arm that it once was and it disgusted him. Amy brought him back from his thoughts.

-So, you are going in there to kill Nightmare and destroy the sword and you won't kill my father?

-Indeed.

-Then if you see my father, could you tell him that I am fine and waiting for him in Hanover? And that if he doesn't see me already, he just have to keep waiting, I will find him soon?

-Okay, I will, answered Siegfried while nodding, relieved that she didn't seem to want to go to Ostrheinsburg anymore.

-Very well then. Bonne chance against Nightmare, Chevalier.

Siegfried knew he didn't deserve luck from this young girl whom he destroyed the life but he didn't dare tell her again who he really was. She would certainly feel better not knowing. Anyway against Nightmare he did need luck, not for him but to destroy the monster.

-Danke… Huh… What's your name?

Even if Raphael had probably told him his daughter's name, Siegfried didn't remember it; he only remembered her age. The age she had when he destroyed her life…

-Amy. Amy Sorel. My father's name is Raphael, in case you didn't know.

-Very well, danke, Amy, and please be careful going back to the city. If your father is here, I will bring him back to you or tell him that you are waiting for him, but you will see him again. I swear.

Then Siegfried turned his back at her and began to go toward Ostrheinsburg while hoping that if Raphael was there, he would listen to him this time. Last time, Raphael was completely deaf to any dialogue. He was completely crazy… and scary… Siegfried dreaded each meeting with Raphael but he had to do it, to amend for his sins and to help this poor little girl.

Amy stared at him going away and waited for a while then went toward Ostrheinsburg too. She already disobeyed her father by leaving the castle, she won't obey a total stranger… She had to go there for her father. If her father left the Land of the gods, he must be heading here so she had to come here. It was the only place she could think of her father going to, here and their castle. And if this Siegfried saw her father and really told him to wait for her in Hanover then her father would be safe while she will get Soul Edge for him.


	30. In the courtyard

Amy walked for some times in the dark forest when she suddenly saw the remains of a battle that took place not so long ago. Amy could tell because she noticed that the corpses of the dead imperial soldiers were still fresh. But she noticed something even more important and mostly interesting: they all had bite marks on their neck and were completely drained of their blood. Amy outlined a smile and muttered:

-Père… You are here… Alive…

She looked again at the corpses.

-… But you cannot be that thirsty… You are not alone…

She then continued to walk again toward Ostrheinsburg.

-Too bad you didn't leave any for me…

* * *

Raphael and his minions continued on their way toward the castle, feeling their bloodlust rising again. They really hoped they would see other soldiers so that they could drink again. Right now, Raphael's mind was obsessed by two things: blood and Soul Calibur. Nothing else mattered.

Some deformed beasts attacked them on the way but they met no other humans and the four bloodthirsty vampires finally arrived to the castle. Raphael could see that the place was completely corrupted by chaos. Blue flames and red flames were slowly flying around the castle like the will o' the wisps he saw surrounding Cervantes' ship. They must be the souls of all those who died here. It was really windy around here like if there would soon be some storm coming. Raphael also sensed a big evil around the place; Soul Edge was really powerful now; its aura was reflecting everywhere in the corrupted area. It was strange but Raphael could feel that the ruins of the castle seemed like if it was now one entity, like if the walls were alive… and almost breathing. Like if it was some big monster sleeping.

-This place is disgusting… I really hate this place… But I do not see any tower… That so powerful King has not appeared already or Nightmare has already gotten rid of him… or the tower may be invisible since it leads to another world… But I now have to get to the throne room… To kill either that King or Nightmare or both and take Soul Calibur from whoever has it… I do not care who I have to kill for it, I shall get it for Amy!

Raphael also noticed that there seemed to be some fight going on at the castle's gates. He thought that it must be the imperial army against Nightmare's own. The drawbridge was up and the fights were going on mostly in front of it. Raphael wondered how they would get inside; if only the raft he used last time was still there… It would be a luck if it still was… Raphael motioned for his minions to follow him by the river to search for the raft or anything else to cross the water.

As he had hoped, the raft was still there. He ordered his minions to get on it; they would reach the drawbridge with it and climb on it while both the armies were fighting against one another.

As the minions rowed the raft, something suddenly hit it violently from under. The impact sent Auguste down the raft and falling into the water. Jacqueline and Marienbard quickly went to try to get him back on the raft when some kind of very big fish jumped on him and grabbed his legs in its jaws. Auguste screamed while the women tried to pull him on the raft, fighting against the monster trying to take him down into the water. Raphael unsheathed his rapier and set it aflame while lifting it up in the air then swiftly whirled and slashed at the monster grabbing Auguste.

-Better luck next time! Go get another meal! This is my servant! Only I can mistreat him!

The burned fish got scared and let go of Auguste. Marienbard and Jacqueline then pulled him on board. They suddenly noticed that the river seemed to have many monsters like this one. The water was moving around them and big shadowy forms could be seen in the water around the raft. Jacqueline screamed in terror.

-Iiikk! We're surrounded! They'll eat us! They'll jump on us!

Raphael quickly took the oar Auguste dropped when he fell into the water and began to row.

-Quick! Row to the drawbridge! We will climb it as soon as possible! I do not want to stay in those infested waters!

Marienbard and Jacqueline took their oar too and quickly rowed. Looking at Auguste's ripped and stained clothes while the wounded man was lying down on the boat in pain trying to stop the bleeding from his legs, Raphael told him:

-You shall definitively have to get a new uniform soon, Auguste…

After some bumping attacks from fishes that tried to capsize the raft but failed, Raphael and his minions finally reached the drawbridge. The imperial soldiers seemed to be very busy fighting the many deformed monsters on the ground and nobody did anything against the vampires. Anyway besides firing on them, they could not have done anything since they were on the other side and Raphael noticed that nobody even seemed to have spotted them.

-Sometimes having a small party is very useful… Yet I would not be surprised that Nightmare is aware of our presence… But if we can avoid some fights, it can only do us good… Even though, it would be good to get some blood…

He turned to the wolf headed man.

-Auguste, are you fine enough to climb?

-Yes! I'd rather climb this a hundred times than remain on this scary river!

-Good. Then climb as fast as you can. I shall wait for you.

Raphael transformed into mist to get on the drawbridge while his minions began to climb the wall.

Once on the drawbridge, Raphael heard noises inside the castle's courtyard. It seemed some fights were also going on there. He approached the entrance and discreetly peeked inside. The courtyard was full of human soldiers fighting against one another while some others were fighting some ugly monsters. Raphael noticed that as some soldiers fell down during the fight, they rose on their feet not long after to fight alongside the ones who killed them and against their former friends so Nightmare's side only grew while the human side decreased. Now most of the humans seemed to be on Nightmare's side.

From among the small remaining human group, a young woman seemed to be yelling orders and encouragements while holding a lance with a banner in one hand and a sword in the other. It made Raphael think of France's great heroine Jeanne D'Arc from last century. Amy loved this story since it showed a woman who was fighting like the men. He always told her this story to encourage her in her fencing lessons. Even if the end was not too good, since she ended up being burned at the stake at the Old market place in Rouen…

-Stand your ground my brave soldiers! We shall not fall at their hands! Righteousness is on our side, victory will soon follow! Fight with honour and Wolfkrone shall stand victorious! Have courage! Do not give up! Our swords and skills give us the strength to fight!

She then impaled a monster with her lance.

-Vile beast! Feel the vengeance of my people!

Raphael thought: The humans need the drawbridge brought down… because those inside now can't get any reinforcement… while Nightmare is getting stronger with his new 'allies'… What would be best for me? If I was still human, I know what I would do without a doubt, but now? If the humans don't get reinforcements, we shall be alone against Nightmare's forces once they killed them… They shall all be against us… the slain humans and Nightmare together… but if the humans came in… they will be against us anyway… yet we are not the worst threat to their eyes, I think… only four persons… And they probably would be too busy against the other monsters while we would take the sword… Divide to conquer…

Meanwhile, his minions had climbed the wall and came to his side.

-Auguste! Jacqueline! Lower the drawbridge! We shall help Jeanne D'Arc…

The two looked at him questioningly but did not argue and began to run toward where the lever for the drawbridge was. But as they were getting toward the mechanism, a group of humans ran toward them. They looked like a bunch of crazy berserkers. As Jacqueline almost reached the lever, a berserker ran toward her and tackled her on the ground while another swung his two-handed sword at Auguste who bended over to evade the would-be decapitating strike.

-Who are those? exclaimed Raphael. Marienbard! Stop these men!

Marienbard quickly nodded and went toward the berserkers with her scythe while Raphael disappeared and reappeared before whom he thought was the leader of the group, a man seemingly in his fifties wearing an imperial full plate armour and a long sword. Raphael pointed his rapier at him and asked:

-Where are you going?

As the man stopped in surprise, Raphael swiftly launched at him and aimed to thrust at the man's head but the man deflected the hit with his long sword. Raphael asked the man:

-Who are you?

-I am Johan Dürer, leader of Ostrheinsburg's berserkers! This is Misery, my trusty sword! I shall kill you with it! You shall not lower the drawbridge!

Raphael swiftly evaded the strike by gracefully whirling beside and slashed at the man, hitting his armor. He was not used to fight people in complete armor. This man seemed to have only a few spots that could be mortal for him: by beheading him, by hitting the small uncovered part under his armpit or the big gash on his breastplate apparently made before by a big sword.

-So the Evil Sword has sent you to do its bidding… You're on Soul Edge's side…

Raphael could now indeed feel Soul Edge infecting the man. It was hard to really tell at first since Soul Edge's presence was invading all the area now that it was all powerful but the man really had some Soul Edge essence inside of him.

-Indeed.

-You fool… Now do not get in my way… or you will have no chance to strike. Never again.

Raphael tried to decapitate the man with a powerful slashing strike but his adversary parried again and asked him:

-You are on the imperial side? Why? Soul Edge runs in your veins too! You should be on Nightmare's side!

-Nightmare shall be destroyed tonight. I shall personally see to it. By the way, I am Raphael Sorel, Lord of the night, enchanté.

He made some steps back and gracefully bowed before he took a defensive position to greet his adversary now coming at him.

-I shall personally see to your own demise! Traitor!

-How can I be a traitor if I never worked for Nightmare? You are the traitor, betraying your imperial army for this demon!

-I once was in the imperial army indeed and once was loyal to the Emperor but I realized Soul Edge was the one that would win! Being on the other side was a big mistake. I lost my two sons to Nightmare while trying to fight him.

-Then why are you on his side if he killed your sons? I would kill anyone who would kill my child, not side with them!

-Ever heard of the saying: If you can't beat them, join them? And once we win, Nightmare will bring back my sons!

-How pitiful! Do not delude yourself, wretched fool. He will only bring them back like those rising over there!

Raphael showed the undead soldiers rising and fighting their former friends. But Johan Durër didn't listen to him anymore and lifted his sword to crush Raphael's skull.

-Die!

Raphael decided to aim for the scar on his armor since the man really protected his head with his parrying skills and he had now an opening. Raphael swiftly thrust his rapier in the man's armour side gash. He smiled in satisfaction as Johan Dürer widened his eyes in stupefaction, let go a small groan and fell on the ground after Raphael quickly took out Flambert from his chest and licked the black blood on his rapier. Soul Edge blood…

While Johann Dürer was now writhing in pain on the ground, he tried to grip Raphael's leg as if imploring him. Raphael looked coldly at him before he kicked him in the face.

-Pathetic.

Raphael turned his back at him and was about to leave while muttering:

-That's right. Stay down there and grovel…

But as the former imperial soldier agonized on the ground, something seemed wrong; he began to make strange sounds and Raphael turned back toward him. The side of the man's head began to move as if he had no skull and that something was inside of it and trying to get out. Raphael stared at it with astonishment when suddenly something popped out of the man's cranial section stretching the flesh; it was some kind of head with a giant mouth and sharp teeth forming on it, while some kind of clawed arm got out of the man's hip, ripping and smashing his armour. This deformed monster then jumped on Raphael, completely ripping the flesh of the dead man and bringing it along covering itself with it, still hiding two bulging big eyes under the flesh even if its mouth was uncovered and seemed part of the flesh, the eyes still seemed under it. Raphael fell down, letting go of his rapier, completely startled by this horrible sight. The creature's giant mouth then tried to bite him.

-Ugh! Disgusting!

Raphael was now trying to keep the giant mouth from gobbling up his head entirely by holding its jaw open with his hands. But the creature's sharp teeth were cutting through his fingers and making them bleed. The creature's mouth was dangerously approaching Raphael's head when Jacqueline and Marienbard suddenly came to his rescue while Auguste tried to occupy the last berserkers.

After he overcame his surprise and horror, Raphael suddenly disappeared into mist and reappeared behind the monster. He took back his rapier while the two women were keeping the monster busy. Then the creature jumped on Jacqueline but before it reached her, Raphael quickly impaled it and teared down its flesh. Like if it had been only a blanket wrapping it, the creature got out of the flesh with only its muscles, veins and its organs, showing a slimy moving mass of living organs. An horrible stench suddenly came from it. The thing landed on the ground and jumped back again at Raphael who was still appalled by this horrible sight. Marienbard stopped the creature in its path by swiftly putting her scythe in its way, cutting it in two. The two viscous parts landed each side of Raphael with a splat. They still wiggled and Marienbard struck at them repeatedly before they totally immobilized themselves for good.

The sight of this abomination completely relieved Raphael of the bloodlust he felt before. He was totally disgusted; he took on an even paler complexion and had to hold up a sudden and strong envy to vomit. He was really shaken by this horrible sight, and worst; he just took some blood from this abomination! Seeing his sickened expression, Marienbard asked him if he was alright. Raphael looked at her with panic in his eyes, then quickly ran to the side of the castle wall to vomit.

-Mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu… Quelle horreur…!

He then thought: Maybe drinking Soul Edge blood is not a good idea… Yet it is so enticing… and I barely took some this time… It was the monster that was repulsive… It doesn't mean I will turn into that either…

Raphael took some deep breath then took back his composure and tried to look casual. He didn't want to look weak in front of his minions and they didn't have time to lose. He told Marienbard who still looked worriedly at him as he came back:

-I am fine. Merci.

He quickly changed the subject.

-Has Auguste finished with the remaining soldiers?

He looked around him and noticed that Jacqueline seemed as sick as him. She was holding her trembling hand in front of her mouth, looking very disturbed. Raphael asked her if she was all right. He did not want her either to turn into the next monster like they just saw even if she didn't drink his blood. Jacqueline looked at him and nodded.

-…It's only… that this… creature… was disgusting!

Not being able to hold it up any longer, she quickly ran to a corner where she also vomited. Not being too interested by this, Raphael looked at Auguste; it seemed he had killed the remaining berserkers and was now wiping his mouth from the blood he drank. Those humans seemed normal so there was probably nothing to worry about. Jacqueline came back and she seemed very ashamed.

-I'm sorry master… I'm better now…

She didn't dare look anymore where the creature had fell. The stench was still very present and sickening and both her and Raphael tried not to smell it. Raphael looked at her and told her:

-Parfait.

He then addressed his two minions who didn't seem as repulsed as him and Jacqueline.

-Now, Marienbard, Auguste, lower the drawbridge!

The two minions executed his orders and the drawbridge was now lowered and accessible to the imperial soldiers and their allies.

-Now let us leave this disgusting courtyard and go to the sword!

They took the stairs to get to the other floor while some soldiers of the invading army began to enter the place. While Raphael and his minions climbed the stairs and were about to reach the third floor, a floor Raphael knew very well since it was the chapel floor, a woman's voice told them:

-Your fight ends here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of the monster by looking at images of Johan Dürer on Soul Calibur wiki where a monster seems to get out of him. I'm not exactly sure of what is happening in this image but it inspired me, since he is infected by Soul Edge anything could happen.


	31. Greek tragedy

Siegfried finally reached Ostrheinsburg. He was now ready to destroy Nightmare once and for all. Holding the Holy sword Soul Calibur, he felt confident he would succeed. He walked toward the lowered drawbridge and toward the army fighting the cursed monsters of Ostrheinsburg. He quickly dispatched the monsters that came toward him but did not stay in the battlefield to help the imperial army and its allies. He was there for a specific goal; he didn't have time to lose with common monsters. But he quickly glanced around to see if he would spot Raphael on the battlefield, but as he expected, he did not. He expected the young girl's father to be inside the castle. After all, if he really was here, he too, was here for something specific…

Siegfried crossed the drawbridge and entered the courtyard where many fights were still going on. He recognized Princess Hildegard from the small kingdom of Wolfkrone, who was still shouting encouragements to her soldiers while valiantly fighting the monsters. He met her some days ago when she learned he wanted to go to Ostrheinsburg. Seeing what a great fighter he was after he had dispatched some dangerous monster attacking a village, she asked him to join her rank but he refused. He had to do it alone. He thought he would have arrived before her and her army and put an end to it all before anyone else would get hurt but an unexpected fight with some crazy assassin and her group left him too wounded to walk for a while and retarded him. As he walked in the courtyard, some monsters jumped on him and he began to battle them.

* * *

Meanwhile Raphael and his minions were looking upstairs at who addressed them: The woman who just spoke to them was a brown haired warrior who was dressed like some kind of Greek Amazon. Standing behind her was also a blond woman who was looking at Raphael and his servants with a sad gaze. Raphael felt the brown haired woman had some essence of Soul Edge in her. And the blonde… it was hard to tell, Soul Edge presence everywhere in the area was confusing his senses. If she had some, it wasn't as much as the other. And unlike her comrade, she did not have an evil expression; she mostly had a sorrowful expression. A very sorrowful expression. Both were dressed like Amazons and both were fighting with a sword and shield. When the blond woman gazed at Raphael, she suddenly widened her eyes in surprise like if she recognized him. Raphael looked at her; he knew he saw her somewhere, but where? He met so many people, he didn't remember.

-Who are you? What are you? drily asked the brown haired warrior woman to the vampires. You're no humans! What are you doing here against us? Soul Edge is your master!

-This sword is not my master! almost immediately replied Raphael in outrage.

The blond woman then moved by the other woman's side and told Raphael and his minions on a softer tone:

-But you have entered the realm of the Evil Sword. Leave at once! Soul Edge is hungry. Leave at once! It's for your own good!

Raphael replied:

-Yes well, I am too. I am very thirsty… and if you don't leave right away mesdames, I cannot be held responsible for my acts. My servants are also very thirsty…

Raphael was indeed feeling his bloodlust quickly rising again even after the disgusting monster episode. And these women did not seem abnormal at first sight even if they may have some Soul Edge essence in them, they were very beautiful and Soul Edge was still very appealing…

The blond lady spoke again:

-This is your last warning. Leave this place! Please!

As the blond one seemed to try to dissuade them to stay and fight, the other seemed to get annoyed by this.

-All talk, and no action! Come on Sophitia! Fight! Stop the warnings and fight!

The stare Sophitia gave the other woman made Raphael understand that the two didn't seem to like each other very much. Especially when he heard what the brown one told the blond one next while showing a cruel smirk.

-It appears I must teach you with pain…

She then grinned even more evilly.

-…Remember your daughter?

Sophitia clenched her fists and gritted her teeth while seemingly suffering from what the other woman told her.

-I do remember, Azola…

Suddenly Raphael exclaimed:

-Ah! La dame et ses enfants! It was you! With the two little children! What are you doing here?

Raphael was very surprised to see this woman here. The last time he saw her, she was dressed like any normal Greek woman with a long dress; now she was dressed more lightly, much more lightly. He had not recognized her dressed like this. But she did have the same sword and shield… So those clothes must be her fighting clothes… But he didn't know she worked for Soul Edge… She seemed rather good aligned last time…

-Madame… what are you doing here? It is you who should get away! I have no time to deal with you…

-I didn't want to fight either but I must. It looks like I have no choice to use violence if you don't want to leave…

The other woman became annoyed by the conversation.

-Sophitia! Pyrrha…

Sophitia suddenly became more anxious.

-I… I will protect Pyrrha!

And Sophitia took her fighting stance like Azola. Then they both ran toward Raphael and his servants to attack them. Raphael ordered his minions to attack the brown haired one. He wanted to talk to the blond one.

-Take care of the brown haired one and kill her. And make sure she is dead and that nothing comes out of her. I do not want her to cause us nasty surprises… She is infected by Soul Edge…

Marienbard ran toward Azola and struck at her with her scythe. Azola parried with her shield while she swung her sword at Auguste who backed away.

While her comrade was busy with the minions, Sophitia went toward Raphael.

-You left last time when you saw my children… You should leave again. This place is cursed.

-I know very well what this place is, madame. I am cursed by this magic. It is here that I have become what I am now.

-Tell me: Why do you fight? Why did you come back here? You seem to have more sense than last time we met… You should get away…

-More sense? I do not think so. Like I told you before, I'm feeling my bloodlust rising and if you do not flee soon I shall bite you like your… sister? Was it your sister last time? I am sorry for her… I needed to drink and I happened to pass by your house… It was nothing personal… Killing her was not my real intention…

-You did not kill her, she survived. She is fine.

Indeed, Cassandra was feeling well. She couldn't feel better. As soon as she got purified from the bite Raphael inflicted her, she left home to go after this Soul Edge fragment thief. It seemed she hadn't found him but Sophitia knew how her sister was untidy and undisciplined so she must have left the search for a while and have been doing something else like going into another adventure or something like that. Maybe she broke something again, like she always does, and had to repay back the damage by staying somewhere and working for it… Who know? But Sophitia also knew Cassandra was tenacious and would hold on to the end to things really important to her like her ultimate goal: To destroy Soul Edge. Sophitia knew Cassandra would come here sooner or later and she feared the time she would meet her. She didn't want to fight against her sister. And she wasn't sure if Cassandra would understand her reasons even if she also loved her niece very much. Raphael was surprised at Sophitia's statement that her sister was still alive.

-Ah? And… she …?

Raphael wondered why she hadn't become a minion then. It must be her strange aura…

-What strange power did she have to resist my own power then? I should have turned her into a vampire… Which wasn't my intention again, I just needed to drink.

-We took her to Hephaestus temple to purify her… but she already had something special to resist of her own, my sister is blessed…

Sophitia then took a sad expression.

-… while I am cursed. I am not jealous, I'm happy for her but I don't understand why my god abandoned me… I was faithful… yet Hephaestus left me when I was in need… Why? I do not understand…

-Why are you saying your god abandoned you?

Sophitia looked at him with a sorrowful gaze.

-Because after tormenting me for months, threatening to hurt my children, Soul Edge followers kidnapped my daughter and now I have to work for the Evil Sword…

-Then why don't you destroy Soul Edge, Nightmare and all those threatening your child to save her? What kind of crazy parents are you all? Siding with those who hurt or kill your child!

What Raphael said seemed to hurt Sophitia and she flinched before she answered back:

-You could never understand. It is precisely to avoid this that I have to work for Soul Edge…

As Sophitia spoke, tears began to run down on her cheeks.

-It will… My daughter... she will… she will die if I don't protect the sword! I must protect Soul Edge!

She sobbed. She seemed so sad that Raphael began to feel pity for her. Suddenly Azola yelled to Sophitia; she was beginning to experience some difficulties against three adversaries at the same time.

-Okay, that's enough! Sophitia! You fool! Stop crying and help me! Or Nightmare won't be happy…

-Azola, I know what I have to do! snapped Sophitia to her companion before she turned again toward Raphael. Azola was the one who told her that her daughter had been kidnapped as Sophitia was coming here to destroy the sword. And she really didn't seem sad while telling her that. She seemed to enjoy the pain Sophitia felt. Of course, she was infected by Soul Edge, so it wasn't entirely her fault, as Sophitia told herself. But being constantly tormented and reminded of the danger her daughter was in by this woman really wore thin on Sophitia's patience. Raphael then told her:

-Madame… Stand aside; I shall kill Nightmare for you… You shall then be able to leave with your child…

Sophitia's expression turned into panic and despair.

-No, you can't! Pyrrha… My daughter… She needs Soul Edge's energy to live! You can't destroy it! She is not just a hostage; my daughter is tied to Soul Edge, she will die if you destroy it…

Sophitia sobbed again.

-… My beloved Pyrrha has been deliberately exposed to the corrupting influence of the blade. She is condemned to remain near this sword! She needs it now to live! So I shall remain with her, to protect her… As long as Pyrrha is safe, that is all that matters…

Tears were now rolling down continually on Sophitia's cheeks as she spoke.

Raphael stayed mute for a while. Needing Soul Edge to survive sounded familiar… She was doing this for her child… and she didn't seem hostile toward him… Somehow he felt some empathy toward her and wondered what could she do to get out of this terrible situation. He didn't see much choice… He would probably have acted the same way for Amy. But…

-Madame, Soul Calibur may be able to save your daughter…

-No, since my daughter needs Soul Edge's magic energy to live because she is now infected…

-I am infected too and I want Soul Calibur to save me from this.

-My daughter needs Soul Edge; she will probably die with Soul Calibur! I cannot risk it! I do not believe this Soul Calibur won't harm my child… It is made to destroy all that is of Soul Edge essence… Sorry, I have made up my mind. I will protect my daughter and this sword is tied to her.

Sophitia also had made another decision that she didn't tell Raphael: Since Nightmare wanted to use Pyrrha as his new host, she intended to become Soul Edge' new host herself then her child won't be threathened anymore. She shall take her place. And if Pyrrha still needed Soul Edge to live, she would always be there for her. In her fear and worries for her daughter, she really didn't see any other solution.

After some silence between the two, while Azola and the three servants were still fighting, Raphael addressed Sophitia again:

-I would not have wished for your child to suffer but I have my own child to think about and she is far more important to me than yours. So I am sorry madame, but I won't let you stop me! I believe Soul Calibur will help my daughter and me and I must get it, no matter what.

Raphael thought that if he took Soul Calibur he may have more chances to save them all, to save Amy of course and even maybe this lady and her child. Soul Calibur will arrange everything. His new world would repair all damage done. He decided he would try not to kill Sophitia but he had to get rid of her. And not drink her blood afterward.

-You have a child as well? asked Sophitia to Raphael.

-Indeed.

-Well then, I understand you have your reasons too but I have mine as well and I am ready to fight you. I'm sorry, but I can't back down. It's the only way.

Raphael then graciously bowed before he took his fighting stance.

-Alors… En garde!

And they finally clashed together again.

For a while, they continually parried each other until Raphael succeeded in slashing at her and made her bleed. Sophitia noticed that he seemed to suddenly have been caught by the sight of the blood. He stared at her blood wide eyed for some seconds before he shook it off and continued to fight. Sophitia could tell he was troubled by this as much as she was. He told her to go, he warned her, but she couldn't leave, no matter what awaited her; she had to stay for Pyrrha. As he cut her again and made her bleed again, he told her while still staring at the leaking blood:

-You should go… You really should go…

-No. I cannot give up now. It is you that should leave… Pardon me!

Sophitia then swiftly jumped and smashed her knee in Raphael's face before she backflipped and kicked him sending him tumbling away. Raphael quickly got up and whirled toward her. Sophitia dodged under his slashing attack, whirled as well and hit him with her shield before she whirled again on the reversed side but striking him with her sword this time instead. She whirled once more and hit him violently with her shield sending him tumbling away again. Raphael got up and charged at Sophitia, quickly thrusting his rapier at her repeatedly before he slashed at her with a vertical strike, skinning her right arm. Sophitia gritted her teeth in pain.

-…I will not… abandon Pyrrha!

While they fought, Sophitia could see that Raphael was now gradually losing his mind after each wound he did to her but also at each she inflicted on him. Now his red eyes seemed even redder as he stared at her leaking blood with excitement and lust.

Suddenly Raphael disappeared into mist and reappeared behind her; he tackled her on the ground and opened his mouth while he approached toward her neck.

-So appealing… I told you to go…

He bit her on the neck and began to drink loudly. Sophitia screamed in pain but succeeded in smashing her shield onto his head and pushed him away.

But having now tasted a faint sample of her blood, Raphael became even more obsessed.

-Your sweet blood… I love it… I want it…

Sophitia looked at him with sorrow; like during their first meeting, she still found it sad that this man was under this evil influence. Even if she was on Soul Edge's side, she still could feel pity, she wasn't evil. But Raphael could feel nothing but his bloodlust now. He didn't care if she had to save her child anymore; he didn't feel any pity for her now: all that mattered was to drink her sweet blood. He launched himself at Sophitia who was resolutely waiting for him. She warned him:

-Now I won't hold back! Forgive me!

As he was coming toward her, she impaled him in the stomach and while her blade was still inside of him, some purple lightning came into it. Sophitia then released her sword by jumping and whirling away while Raphael fell down, holding his stomach in pain. He didn't really understand what she did but it was painful.

-Forgive me, repeated Sophitia while Raphael got up, staring angrily at her.

-Ungh… I shall… kill you now…

And he furiously threw himself at Sophitia.

Meanwhile Azola had fallen under the strikes of the three minions who were now shoving each other to drink from her neck, their bloodlust having also returned. Not being able to take her share, Jacqueline went on Raphael's side to try to get some of Sophitia's. While Raphael and Sophitia were fighting, she suddenly thrust her kodachi at Sophitia's back. Sophitia got surprised, dropped her sword and shield, then staggered for some times while staring at nothing in front of her with her teary eyes.

-No… I can't be defeated yet… Is this… where it ends…? …Pyrrha… forgive me…

She then fell down, unconscious. But before Jacqueline could bend over to drink her blood, Raphael came in front of her and gazed at her with an evil look while growling in anger. He slapped her and Jacqueline backed away in fear while Raphael leaned over Sophitia to drink her blood.

The influence of the place corrupting their minds even more, all caution about Soul Edge blood was now completely forgotten under their immense and irresistible bloodlust.

While the vampires were letting their dark nature take over them, the chapel's bells began to ring loudly. As he was drinking avidly, Raphael heard loud steps, the sound of metal armour clanging and clattering, like some kind of heavy armour coming toward him and a sinister laugh began to echo through the chapel. Raphael raised his head, looked in front of him and saw a dark figure covered in dark blue armor which he recognized instantly: Nightmare!

The chaos of the place seemed really obvious in him: He still had his three digit claws giant arm but he was far more horrifying than when Raphael first met him, when he mostly looked like Siegfried with a deformed arm. Now the flesh of the arm overlapped even on his armour. A giant mouth with sharp teeth was covering the chestplate being split open, connecting the legs and torso with a torrent of evil energy. There was no body inside, just evil energy.

-Heheh… Ha ha ha ha! He he… Yes, I can see your darkness. I remember you… Show me the madness that lies within you! Become a part of the nightmare! Let darkness take you!

Raphael suddenly regained his senses; he did not want that monster to see what he had become because of him, he did not want Nightmare to see him as a beast! He quickly wiped the blood from his mouth and rose on his feet to greet the lord of the castle.

-Welcome Nightmare. I shall grant you death…

* * *

-So this is Ostrheinsburg castle…

Amy was relieved to finally reach her destination, to see the dreaded castle was almost a joy. She was very tired, she walked all the way without any rest and she almost didn't have a good day's sleep since she set foot on Germany; she was too nervous or anxious to sleep well. She missed her comfy bed at home, in her tranquil bedroom… She also had to fight on the way some more of those deformed and corrupted beasts… It was hard to tell what most of them once were… But they all attacked her savagely so Amy got rid of them.

But now she had reached her destination! Unless it was some other vampires who drained the soldiers, her father was certainly there! But was he dying or not? Did he make minions because he could not go on alone anymore, being too exhausted like the knight told her? She would probably soon find out. Amy heard some distant clash of weapons like if there was a battle taking place somewhere farther but from where she was, she could not see anything, but it looked like an army, probably not her father… Unless he made that much minions… but Amy doubted it very much.

The full moon was glowing on the castle's walls as clouds were passing swiftly in the sky. The night was windy and it now seemed like it could rain anytime. Distant thunder could be heard. As Amy looked at the sky, she was startled by a sudden flock of ravens passing just over her. She lowered her head and she suddenly saw a girl standing in front of her. The girl had a crazy gaze and a strange disturbing smile. She addressed Amy:

-What are you? You look kind of funny!

Amy was surprised by this unexpected appearance but she tried not to show it and told the girl in front of her in an annoyed tone:

-Get lost.

-I think you're the one who's lost! Don't you know where you are, little girl? I think it's dangerous to be here! Yes! Reeaaally dangerous!

The girl began to laugh. She really seemed crazy. Amy looked at the girl with some disdain and began to walk toward the castle, ignoring the insane girl. She didn't have time for this.

-Don't bother me.

-Hey! Where do you think you're going?

Amy pressed her walking; she heard the girl speak alone behind, saying it was her turn before she went running after her. She grabbed Amy's shoulder and brutally turned Amy toward her. She seemed angry and spoke with a more raspy voice:

-She said: Where are you going? I'm asking you a question… Why don't you answer me?

The girl suddenly bashed her head against the side of her ringblade weapon, let go a groan of pain but suddenly seemed happier. She looked like a happy little girl holding her ringblade before her and jumping in anticipation.

-Won't you play with me for a while? You're still a kid; I'm not much older than you… We would have so much fun together! Doing girl things like girl talk or, I don't know… share beauty tricks? What do you say?

She jumped in front of Amy and looked at her intensely. Amy looked at her, a little confused by her behaviour. The strange gaze from the crazy girl's violet eyes seemed quite disturbing and Amy didn't feel secure at all. She tried not to show her insecurities by evading the girl's odd stare. She looked aside while the girl continued to speak:

-Do you know that people are most beautiful… right before they die?

As she was telling her this, she approached her face to Amy's own. Amy could fell her warm breathing on her face. She looked back at her, trying to look unimpressed and trying to repress the blood urge that she was also starting to feel, that was somehow mixed with her growing fear, while she answered:

-Ridiculous.

The crazy girl suddenly widened her eyes like if she realized something great.

-Pretty… you're so pretty! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Seeing that the girl won't leave her alone, Amy looked her in the eyes and asked:

-Who are you?

-I'm Tira! Your new… friend! Let's play now!

Tira jumped backward and hola hoped with her Eiserne Drossel in excitement before throwing it in the air and then catching it back. Amy had enough. She didn't want to fight, not wanting her growing bloodlust to take over but this crazy girl really asked for it.

-You want to fight? Fine by me, answered Amy, unsheathing her rapier and getting in a fighting stance.

Tira seemed delighted at Amy's response. She clapped her hands in joy.

-That's it! Show me you mean business!


	32. The Azure knight and the Red jester

Raphael looked at Nightmare with arrogance but he was feeling much fear inside of him. He still remembered it was this monster that almost killed him last time. He was really nervous to meet him again but tried not to show it. He only showed his hate toward him as it was also this monster that cursed him and his daughter like they were now. As Raphael stared at Nightmare with a cold and hateful gaze, his minions stopped drinking and came by his side.

-We will protect you, master!

And even if they seemed completely scared, they put themselves between him and Nightmare. Raphael moved them aside with his arms.

-Non. Leave him to me. Take care of any annoying intruders but leave me alone with Nightmare! This time, I shall make him pay!

Raphael knew that he could order his servants to help him but he didn't want to. He wanted to do everything himself. He had to beat Nightmare alone. It was a matter of pride.

Nightmare laughed again as Raphael moved toward him.

-Do you really think you can stop me? Alone? How laughable! Fool! Bow before me! Worship me! For I am the provider of your powers!

-Humpf! Never.

-Last time, you stood proud all along but tonight, in the end, you will give into despair! You shall crawl at my feet and beg me to become my servant!

-Me? A servant? You shall pay for your insolence! You shall pay for everything you did to me! You destroyed my life on this same floor one year ago, I shall vanquish you here in the same place that you beat me and I shall destroy you forever!

-You couldn't beat me one year ago. You won't be able to do it now either!

-Last year, you had Siegfried Schtauffen's help. Now you are alone. Just an empty armour alone. I will break you.

-Siegfried was a weakness! It was you who had Siegfried's help! The damned fool stopped my arm from completely annihilating you! You were an accident, you should not have become what you became, that day you should have been my nourishment! Petty human… Ha ha ha ha ha! You exist only to become my sustenance! But now with the gathering of my essence, at last, at last the time has come! I am all powerful! Heheh… Ha ha ha ha! Power flows through me! The end is near. I shall cover the entire world in darkness! Only devastation remains in the future! Now taste my power and give me your soul!

Nightmare suddenly made a gesture.

-Gather before me, darkness of the abyss! Burn everything in your path!

A flame wall suddenly appeared, surrounding the chapel, forbidding Raphael and his minions to leave.

-Burn, in darkness! No escape! Heheh… Ha ha ha ha! Listen! Listen to the quickening of darkness and burn!

And Nightmare laughed in triumph.

Everybody in the courtyard noticed the great flaming wall that suddenly appeared in the chapel's ruins and looked at it with wonder and fear. Siegfried knew it was Nightmare, but who was he fighting? He had some idea though… But still faced with adversaries to fight, Siegfried could do nothing now. He continued to slash at the strange armored shadows attacking him.

Nightmare was exulting as the minions were in total panic while Raphael was trying to keep his calm. He told himself this firewall changed nothing, he would fight Nightmare one on one anyway. He didn't need any help. Just not hearing Jacqueline's screams of terror would be good since it was horribly annoying. Raphael made a mental note to himself to kill her after he had taken care of Nightmare… But maybe Nightmare would do it faster than him. The Azure Knight now made a gesture and the flame wall suddenly moved toward Jacqueline and Auguste to burn them.

-Darkness… take you!

Jacqueline screamed again and jumped away while Auguste got wrapped by the fire. He screamed and threw himself down to try to extinguish the fire. After a while, he succeeded but he was deeply burned and too wounded to get up. He stayed there moaning in pain while Raphael looked at him with a somewhat horrified gaze.

Nightmare then gestured toward Azola's dead body and the brown haired Amazon slowly rose with a groan. Raphael could guess she was now some sort of undead. The Amazon moaned and went toward the maids. She opened her mouth and spat some kind of venom at Jacqueline while tentacles came out from her back and grabbed Marienbard. Jacqueline screamed again while trying to wipe the venom on her leg with her skirt:

-Iiik! It burns! It burns!

Raphael looked at Sophitia to see if she would rise too even if he thought she was still alive but she didn't rise. She didn't rise as one of his own minion either even if he took her blood. She was too wounded for this. She was just lying down there, unconscious.

Nightmare addressed them all:

-None of you… have any reason to live! I thirst… for souls! My thirst is endless! I still need more souls!

Nightmare then turned toward Raphael, who tried to regain his composure, while Marienbard and Jacqueline were fighting Azola again and told him:

-And now you, I shall kill you with my own hands.

Nightmare lifted his giant sword and swung it at Raphael who swiftly evaded it by jumping backward. But Nightmare swung his sword again and Raphael had to bend down to evade it since the firewall was too close now and he feared approaching it too much. So he bent down and thrust his rapier at Nightmare's right leg. The blade deflected on his armour. He wondered what should he hit since Nightmare was made almost entirely of armour save for the evil energy torso. But if he could destroy the armor, Inferno or Soul Edge would have nothing to control… So he had to destroy the armor. But maybe the giant arm… made of flesh… As Nightmare was lifting his sword to smash at Raphael, the vampire quickly slashed at his ugly arm. The blade entered the arm but not as much as Raphael had hoped. But still some black blood came out of it and Raphael widened his eyes as he looked at the Soul Edge blood for a second before he got out of the way of the dangerous sword smashing the ground when it hit. Raphael quickly whirled to slash Nightmare's arm again. Some blood still poured from the thick skinned arm but it really looked like Raphael would have to strike much more times to really do some damage. Nightmare laughed.

-That's the best you can do?…How weak.

But Raphael didn't feel discouraged yet, he had just begun the fight, he would have time. All he needed to do was to evade the giant murderous sword while striking at Nightmare. But evading the sword would not be that easy; the perspective of being hit again by this giant killer blade really made Raphael nervous but he still tried to keep control of himself as Soul Edge was coming back toward him and he swiftly dodged under it before he quickly slashed at Nightmare's pure evil energy spot on his stomach to see what it would do. It seemed to have disrupted it a bit. Raphael wondered how efficient this attack had been since the energy seemed to come back to normal after that. He wanted to test it again, but with a more powerful attack, so he lifted his sword and set it ablaze before he swiftly swung Flambert again at the evil energy spot.

-Feel this!

The energy seemed a bit more disrupted by this fierce attack but it still came back to normal after this while Raphael felt really sick for some seconds, having made some kind of contact with the too powerful evil energy. But he still couldn't guess about the efficiency of the attack.

Nightmare then prepared to smash his giant sword into the vampire who was now totally open to his attack.

-With this, you die!

But Raphael disappeared into mist and reappeared behind him, still striking at his arm this time. Nightmare turned toward him.

-Humph… a pathetic trick. Don't you fear using those powers? You forget that I am the source of your powers. I can take it back anytime I want. And even more…

Raphael smirked as he backed away from Nightmare's powerful strike.

-Just try. I do not think you have such power. I stole some of your power and you can't do anything about it. I can use it as it pleases me. It only makes it even more amusing to annoy you with them…

Raphael disappeared again and appeared behind Nightmare to slash at him again. As he made another cut to the arm, Nightmare laughed.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haah! You won't find that amusing for long… I can take it back… Yes, I can… But it is already coming back, you are killing yourself slowly bit by bit each time you use your powers… Each time you use them, your soul is consumed even more… Each time you drain someone, you drain his soul for me, giving me more power and each time you use your powers, you give me a part of your own soul…

Raphael looked at him with a dismayed expression while Nightmare exulted.

-You shall taste fear! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haah!

Raphael wondered if that was why he became more vulnerable toward Holy things. He had only drained two persons of their life before the first time he touched his rosary and didn't know of his powers then, so the Holy necklace did nothing to him but now, he didn't even count his victims anymore or the times he used his powers and this Holy Stone burned him… Yet this powerful relic that was the Holy Stone must have been Holier than his petty rosary blessed by the archbishop but he had the feeling, or maybe the fear, that any Holy object would now be more damageable to him and feared them. But he wondered if it was because of his crimes or his condition? Because he killed and used his powers, losing his soul with this, or only because he was a vampire and he drank blood? Was Amy now as unholy as him? She was innocent, she should not, he didn't want to. If he was damning himself, at least, Amy should remain innocent and not be punished by damnation. If he could continue to provide the blood they both needed without her having to soil her hands for this, it would be alright. But if Amy also became unholy by just being vampire and drinking blood… Then her soul would be like his… Yet Nightmare seemed to say it was just by using his powers… But was he telling the truth?

Nightmare added:

-Your minions could also easily be turned against you… but I don't need them; I am enjoying how it is right now. I love to hear their scream of terror! I enjoy feeling their anguish and agony! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haah!

Contrarily to Nightmare, Raphael was rather still upset by their scream and mostly again by Jacqueline's cries of despair for help. Not only did her behaviour dishonoured him, giving him a bad image in front of Nightmare but her voice was so annoying and not comforting at all…

* * *

-You know, I don't have time to take care of every crazy girl going around… said Amy, a little annoyed by this mad girl and hoping she would still go away if she looked very annoyed.

-Me neither! I'm so busy those last few days! You know how it is… Killing… Telling them they have to go… Killing again… Feeding the birds… Killing again… Tearing them apart…

Tira seemed suddenly in daydreaming.

-That is so much fun… Hey! I have raised two baby birds, their parents got killed by disgusting soldiers and I'm feeding them now. I decided to raise them myself! Birds are so cute! Wanna see them? I'll just tear you apart after!

Amy was still in shock of Tira's occupations and couldn't answer or do anything except look down on Tira. She thought: This girl really is insane… I really have to kill her… Tira continued to speak:

-I'm so glad we confide in each other! That is what girltalk is all about!

Amy never had a girlfriend to confide in and to do those 'girltalks'. It had always been her father who matched the closest this description of 'girlfriend', well, confident. But of course, there were things she never told him, he wasn't really a girlfriend, he was her father. She didn't have much feminine presence around her since her mother died. She sometimes spoke to maids but to ask for something or thanking them could not be considered girltalk exactly… Yet Setsuka could have been a good girlfriend maybe… if Amy hadn't been a vampire, a condition which prevented Amy from befriending more Setsuka. She liked her very much but always kept some kind of distance with her. But Setsuka kind of acted like a big sister while they travelled together and Amy appreciated it… Amy suddenly missed Setsuka and wondered if she was alright. She would so rather be with her than with that mad girl! She really fell on some crazy specimen… Creepy… She totally had to get rid of her…

But before she could do anything, Tira launched her Eiserne Drossel at Amy without warning.

-Yeah!

Amy barely had time to bend over to dodge it before she would have been decapitated. She quickly got up as Tira was happily tumbling toward where her weapon had landed. Amy walked toward Tira.

-You're crazy. Totally crazy. Now I'll break you. I don't care what you say, you annoying nuisance, I'll just kill you.

She gracefully whirled toward Tira to slash her. But Tira parried by deflecting the blade with her own weapon that she had taken back. Amy then swiftly thrust her rapier repeatedly at Tira who quickly evaded it before she dodged another slash of Amy's weapon. Tira tumbled backward and told Amy:

-Hey, you're good! You're a good fighter! How many people did you kill? I bet you have a lot on your list!

Amy was still surprised at the question. She answered back without thinking:

-And you?

-I dunno. I don't count anymore. I began at seven years old. I killed some merchant that was hard to approach as they said, but he loved kids so I was able to come near him while pretending to cry and be lost. I thrust my knife into his neck while he was talking to me. He must have been happy to be killed by a kid since he loved them so much! Too bad I didn't enjoy it at the time! Can you believe it? I was scared! Of him, of my masters, of everything! But now thinking of it, it was fun! And my masters were happy and proud of me, so they sent me to kill another just the day after! Then one week later! Then… I don't remember but I know they loved using me! I was their favourite! Well… there was another but… guess what? I killed him! Isn't funny?

Tira chuckled while Amy was disgusted by this story and had difficulties thinking this girl had made her first kill at seven years old!

-Maybe you should change your style. You're completely crazy. You should opt for the dead style.

Amy then thrust at Tira before the crazy girl would do another attack on her, slashing Tira's face.

-Hey! I'm not ready to play yet! I was still speaking!

Suddenly the girl's voice changed again:

-My turn! Step aside! Shameless! You're a shameless girl… You pest, I'll make you regret you're alive…

-Humpf! You're the one who will regret meeting me, coldly said Amy to Tira. Amy really had enough of this crazy girl and the influence of the place was also urging her to drink blood, so she decided to become really cruel and let her vampire nature take over. This girl shall be her first victim.

Amy ran toward Tira trying to hit her with her rapier but Tira deflected the strike with her ringblade. Yet that was what Amy had hoped for; Tira was now opened and Amy jumped on her and grabbed her. She swiftly opened her mouth to bite her and Tira saw her pointy fangs. The crazy girl widened her eyes for a second in surprise, then her expression changed as she began to smile excitedly while she brutally pushed Amy away. But Amy had time to grab her arm and quickly sunk her teeth into the flesh. Tira screamed in pain and kicked Amy in the stomach, making her let go of her hold. Amy fell down, her mouth all stained by Tira's blood but without having had the time to really suck her blood. But she licked in delight her reddened lips before she wiped her mouth.

-Wow! You're a vampire! I always wanted a vampire friend! We'll have so much fun together! exclaimed Tira, once more jolly.

Amy got up and looked at Tira with her flashy red eyes. She thought the girl was completely crazy but if she wanted to fight a vampire then she would be served, she would drain her completely of her blood. Amy ran again toward Tira and tried to slash her but Tira welcomed her with a powerful swing from her Eiserne Drossel. Amy swiftly parried Tira's strike with her rapier while backing away and almost losing her grip on her weapon. But Tira didn't stop there: She began to move toward Amy while swinging her weapon dangerously around her and was now speaking with her raspy voice.

-Get out of the way, it's my turn again… I want to see something… Is it true your blood is supposed to be black? Let's find out… just how dark your blood is…

Amy kept backing away while holding her rapier in front of her and trying to find an opening to strike. But Tira swiftly slashed at her and hit Amy's rapier, sending it some feet away and blocking all the way for Amy to retrieve it.

While Tira was preparing to strike again, Amy quickly grabbed a big branch on the ground and tried to parry her next strike with it. But Tira swung her weapon once more and with her powerful slash, she cut the branch, leaving only a small piece in Amy's hand. Amy turned her back at Tira to run away to go hide behind the trees nearby where it would be harder to hit her but before she could reach them, Tira slashed at her back and Amy fell down.

-Yes, it's black alright… said Tira as she walked to Amy, bent over her and slipped one of her clawed finger into Amy's wounded back, making Amy scream in pain before she looked at her bloodied finger.

-But just to make sure…

Tira got up and slashed at Amy again, cutting deeply through her left arm, sending black blood everywhere before she slashed at her legs too.

-Yep. Black.

As Amy tried to get up, Tira bent over her again and told her:

-You know, it's sad. You've come all this way just to die.

Amy defiantly answered:

-You've yet to win…

Despite her painful wounds, she quickly got up and began to run again. Tira swung her Eiserne Drossel in an attempt to decapitate Amy but caught the trees that Amy had finally reached instead, sending bits of bark flying everywhere. Amy ran among the trees, pursued by Tira, before she came back to where her precious Albion was. She quickly took it back then turned again toward Tira. But the sight of this crazy girl coming at her, smiling and laughing evilly while swinging her dangerous weapon around her, suddenly scared her so she turned again and tried to flee this dangerous girl, beginning to run toward the battlefield noises, hoping someone would help her or at least get Tira's attention. She would have rather avoid meeting too much humans but now they looked safer than this crazy girl. Beside her left arm really hurt, she didn't know if she could still fight with it. She heard the girl yelling in joy as she ran away:

-Yeah! We play hide and seek! I love this game! Okay, I'll count to twenty! One… Two… Three… Yeah, I'm so excited! FourFiveSixSevenEight! Nine… Ten…

* * *

While Azola was now strangling Jacqueline with her tentacles and Marienbard was trying to desperately cut them, Raphael, feeling some panic, was still hesitant as to where he should hit Nightmare to destroy him; no place seemed very efficient. But he knew he had to act fast; hesitation was only a weakness and could cost him his life and soul. He had already hesitated enough, so he slashed at Nightmare's giant arm once again with a powerful strike to concentrate on the same place while the demon lifted his arm to grab him. The arm bled again, maybe the cut was deeper than the others before, but didn't stop the momentum of the arm trying to grab Raphael. The claws grabbed Raphael, who dropped his rapier and while he was trying to struggle out of the powerful hold, squirming in the powerful grasp and kicking at Nightmare, the Azure Knight brought him to the wall of the chapel where the firewall was thinner than elsewhere since there was already a stone wall and like he did one year ago, he violently slammed Raphael against the wall repeatedly making him pass through the firewall.

-So did you enjoy that? You came back for more? You ask for more?

Raphael didn't answer and stared proudly at Nightmare like he did one year ago, once more infuriating the demon who began to smash him anew against the wall.

-You're one of the very few infected by my essence that still refuses to bow to me. But you will… And if you don't, I will eat your soul! And now, like this glass, shatter!

Nightmare slammed him into one of the chapel's remaining stained glass window, destroying the last Holy image still intact of the saint that once protected the place. The thick glass broke and fell on Raphael. Then Nightmare held Raphael on the bottom of the windowsill, pressing him against the broken, sharp and pointy glass parts remaining while the fire was burning him. Raphael screamed in pain while Nightmare yelled:

-I'll burn you alive!

The glass penetrating Raphael's back was horribly painful while the firewall was also extremely painful to feel. Even if what Nightmare told him about using his powers was true, it was better to destroy a small part of his soul than to get his soul totally destroyed by Nightmare. He would just have to stop using them after. Anyway, he would get Soul Calibur soon…

So Raphael tried to concentrate despite the suffering. He disappeared into mist and reappeared some feet from Nightmare, staggering before he tumbled down, holding his back in pain and taking out the pieces of glass that entered it while patting on his clothes to extinguish the fire. Nightmare turned toward him:

 _-_ Still using your powers? Hahahaha!

-…Enjoy the few of my soul that I just gave you now because soon you shall be destroyed…

But while he was trying to get back on his feet, Raphael got slashed on his back by Soul Edge and fell down again.

-Go fall, into the abyss!

* * *

Amy ran non-stop for an eternity; now trying to reach it, she didn't think the battlefield was that far away! She tripped and fell down many times since the ground was very uneven and full of roots but she got up as soon as she could to continue fleeing this crazy girl. She didn't even dare look behind her but she could hear her crazy laugh following her. She ran to a high hill from where she could see the battle going on in the distance. Still too far for her, she thought in discouragement as she was gasping for air. But before she could get down the hill to continue toward the more alive battleground, a big flock of ravens suddenly blocked her way and began to attack her with their beaks, forbidding her to go on any further than this. Amy didn't really understand why but she thought she had intruded on their nest or something. In her panic, she didn't make the connection between Tira's speech about birds and this hostile attack.

From where she was, she suddenly saw Tira coming toward her. But the crazy girl was still far and didn't seem to look her way, so Amy quickly hid in some kind of recess under a big fallen tree, hidden by some shrubs and tried not to make any sound while huddling up as much as she could so that the crazy girl wouldn't spot her. Her legs, her arm and her back hurt her very much but she tried to calm herself while taking back her breath. Normally she was good at hiding, the girl must have lost her trace, she won't find her… She just had to wait some time for her to go…

She suddenly heard in the distance:

-I know where you are… I know where you are… I know where you are…

Tira kept repeating this on a jolly tone as she approached Amy's place. But she was still far so Amy wondered if she was bluffing or if the girl really knew. She wondered if she should get out to fight or run again or if she should remain hidden in case the girl was bluffing. The voice seemed to get more distant and after a while, she couldn't hear anything. She must have lost her trace. Yet Amy kept listening carefully. Suddenly from over the big fallen tree, the girl's jolly face appeared in front of Amy's hiding hole, scaring Amy almost to death:

-Peekaboo! I found you!


	33. Cursed Sword Soul Edge

Tira pulled Amy out of her hiding place by brutally grabbing her. Amy pushed her away, quickly got up and began to run away again from Tira.

-Hey! I found you! It's my turn to hide! yelled Tira.

-Okay! Okay! Then hide, I'll go count! said Amy, hoping the crazy girl will hide and she will be able to get away. But she didn't dare to stop running.

-Hum… No. This game is boring, suddenly said Tira with her raspy voice. She screamed to Amy who was still running away:

-You stay here! Come back at once! You're such a pain!

Tira changed voice again:

-Let me handle it! Hey, come back! We're friends, right?

Tira threw her ringblade at Amy who dodged under it and kept running but while running past the ringblade, she grabbed it and tried to get away with it. Then that crazy girl will be disarmed.

-Hey! My Eiserne Drossel! No fair! You got two weapons and I have none!

Tira began to run after Amy. She was quickly catching up with Amy who was still running toward the battlefield. She suddenly tumbled over Amy and landed in front of her while laughing crazily. Amy stopped in surprise and then told Tira, while still trying to look unimpressed and to catch her breath:

-Look…pff pff… I have enough of your stupid games…pff …I have enough of you. You leave me alone or I kill you. In a painful way…

-Isn't that a game also? asked Tira, a little confused.

-Whatever.

Amy quickly stabbed at Tira who swiftly evaded before she tried to kick Amy. But Amy slashed at Tira again and cut into the crazy girl's right shoulder. Tira screamed and parried Amy's next strike with her gloved hand before she quickly grabbed Amy's left arm.

-Gimme my Eiserne Drossel!

Tira was now trying to get her weapon back, holding Amy's left arm while she was extending her hand to get her weapon that Amy was holding in her right hand.

-You want your stupid weapon? Take it!

And Amy threw it as far as she could. Tira let go of Amy and began to go after it while Amy began to run again but suddenly Tira changed her mind and came back. She quickly tackled Amy on the ground and immobilized her in her grip.

-Wait… You'll go… I don't want that… I really don't want that… I'll be sad…

And she hit Amy on the head, knocking her out.

* * *

As Raphael was lying down, he noticed that he fell exactly where he had fell one years ago; on his blood puddle that stained the floor. Raphael stared at it while almost unconscious, remembering this day… Deeply burned, his back aching, he now didn't have any strength left and stayed groggy, looking at the stain, remembering last time like a long forgotten memory, almost like if it was somebody else's life. He suddenly remembered Amy and wondered why he left her. All seemed so ridiculous now, so futile…

But as he was lying down still groggy, he suddenly heard the sound of weapons clashing together behind him. The noise made him regain his senses and he turned to see Marienbard and Jacqueline trying to strike at the Azure Knight. They had finally taken care of Azola who was lying down, her tentacles, arms and legs all cut out like Raphael had done before to the undead he once fought. Looking at his minions striking at Nightmare, Raphael wondered: He had ordered them to stay away, they still disobeyed… and weren't they supposed to obey Nightmare as he had said? Or at least not attack him? Was Nightmare bluffing when he told him that?

Whatever the reason, Raphael was glad they came and he would certainly not refuse their help now. He was even glad to hear Jacqueline's annoying voice. But they didn't help for long: Nightmare swiftly brushed them aside with a powerful swing of his sword sending them away: Jacqueline fell down on the unconscious Auguste before she fainted and Marienbard fell into the fire and rolled outside of the firewall.

But this interruption gave enough time for Raphael to gather his resolve again; he was really wounded but he had regained his will to fight. He took back his rapier and rose up on his feet. He staggered on his legs, being still dizzy yet he decided to act cheekily. To act this way always gave him courage when he needed it.

-Weren't my servants supposed to serve you, oh so powerful knight? I cannot help but notice that they still seemed very loyal to me…

-I don't need them; I just want their souls… Now offer your soul to me!

Raphael stayed proud and arrogant while he wondered again what to do: Apart from mocking, he didn't felt very confident in anything. His fragile rapier was not much to destroy an armour and he didn't know if the strikes he made to the evil energy had any effect on Nightmare while the sickening effect he felt, scared him. It also seemed to takes an eternity to cut his demonic arm. But no matter, if he had faith in himself, he could win. He had talent in fighting and Nightmare was already wounded at his arm. …But much less wounded than him, his pessimistic side reminded him, yet Raphael quickly dismissed this annoying thought. He would not listen to those pessimistic voices! There was still much he could do to damage Nightmare…

Looking again at the monster, trying to find a weak spot, while evading his killer attacks, Raphael suddenly realized something: Soul Edge… Like last time, I could pierce the eye! Why didn't I think about that sooner? Soul Edge and Nightmare are the same! I destroy Soul Edge and Nightmare dies! Maybe. Silly panic… Why did it get the best of me? But no matter, now I shall win!

Even if what remained to do was the hardest part, piercing Soul Edge's eye, Raphael suddenly felt more confident. He did it once, he could do it again. Yet last time Nightmare didn't move, this time he was swinging his sword wildly around, never letting it go slowly and Raphael also had to concentrate on evading the powerful strikes besides hitting the weak spot.

But after many attempts, Raphael succeeded in hitting the eye. As his blade pierced the eye, Nightmare suddenly screamed in pain and swung his sword at Raphael.

-I'm through with you!

Raphael didn't have time to evade the smashing strike and received it in the stomach before he got projected by the impact of the hit into the remaining church benches. Nightmare seemed now in pain as he was growling while moving toward Raphael who was still lying down among the scattered benches.

-Grrr… This will only serve to anger me…

He violently swung his sword toward Raphael.

-Receive the punishment… of darkness!

Raphael, who was still painfully feeling his many wounds, evaded the sword trajectory in a clumsy way, almost tripping down before he fell flat on his face some feet farther. He would have rather avoided the strike in a more graceful way but what mattered was that he avoided it. Nightmare once again destroyed the ground where the sword landed and came toward Raphael again. But Raphael was too wounded now; he had just fallen on his stomach wound, and he felt he would probably not be able to evade the next strike. So before Nightmare smashed his sword into him, he used his now feared power: He quickly disappeared into mist and reappeared outside of the firewall, painfully getting up as Nightmare smashed the ground where he was again. Raphael leaned on the stone wall, holding his stomach; he needed to rest for a while. But Nightmare turned toward him and walked across the fire without any trouble, coming at Raphael again. Raphael widened his eyes in surprise then thought he had been stupid to think this would have slowed him down.

Not being able to rest, he then screamed and launched at Nightmare once more, trying to pierce the eye again since it seemed to have weakened him a bit. But he missed and Nightmare swung his sword at him again and slammed him back into the firewall area before he re-entered it again too. Raphael painfully got up. He taunted Nightmare again:

-You're scared that I will soon kill you, n'est-ce pas? You fear me now!

Nightmare swung his sword at him and Raphael fell down again trying to evade it but rolled away and quickly got up again. Raphael walked around Nightmare for a while trying to find an occasion to hit the eye again while evading Nightmare's attempts to hit him. Suddenly Raphael tripped on Azola's body and fell down. Nightmare then swung his sword at him. Raphael suddenly thought this was the moment to strike since Nightmare always took some time to get his sword from the floor. So he concentrated on rolling away to evade the deadly strike as Nightmare sword hit the ground while completely smashing Azola's body in two, and swiftly rolled back to strike at the eye and pierced it again. Nightmare screamed once more and writhed in agony. He told Raphael who was now getting up:

-Didn't you heard the woman's explanation for her daughter? You're the same… You'll die if I die…You need my energy to live.

For a second, Raphael hesitated. He wondered if what Nightmare said was true. Then he would kill Amy, himself and the little girl… But he quickly brushed the thought aside.

-We'll see about that! You didn't create me, I was a human before, by doing this, I think I could only get rid of you instead! Everybody will get rid of you!

And he lifted his sword in the air to set it ablaze before he pierced the eye once more now that Nightmare was weakened and too slow to react.

-Time to perish!

Nightmare let go an horrible scream of agony and fell down in a loud crashing noise, the evil energy inside his stomach seemed to fade away as the firewall began to go out. Raphael fell on his knees, panting and groaning in pain while he stared at Nightmare in a mix of relief and disbelief, holding his stomach wound in pain.

As Nightmare laid down destroyed before him, Raphael gradually began to realize that he just vanquished Nightmare. Well, not entirely but he would just need Soul Calibur to destroy him once and for all and all that remained in his path was probably that King Algol which he will easily dispatch, feeling more confident now that he won over Nightmare. Truly realizing his enemy's defeat, Raphael began to laugh exultantly, feeling much relieved.

-It looks like I have the last laugh after all…

He laughed again.

Now that he had realized he had won, his wounds seemed so much less serious and hurtful than before! Soul Calibur was near! His new world was near! Despite his injuries, he had completely regained his stamina.

He looked again at the defeated Nightmare and then looked at Soul Edge.

-It seems this powerful king Algol don't have Soul Edge already… He didn't have time already to come and take it… I shall have time to go to the throne room then and wait for him to get Soul Calibur…

He gazed at Soul Edge again: The pierced eye, that had some kind of black pus now leaking from it, was still staring at him intensely and despite the ugliness of the sword, Raphael felt the attraction the sword was still having on him; it seemed afraid and angry… yet it also seemed so full of promises… This damn sword… yet so attracting… He didn't need Soul Calibur… He had Soul Edge right here…

-Since I am infected by it, Soul Edge wants me to become part of it… I must not touch it… It wants to drain my soul…

But his mind began to think strangely: Who cares? He had already lost parts of his soul to Soul Edge, with this, he would be whole again… He would be reunited with his lost parts, all the lost parts… the fragments… He would be complete! He was incomplete now until he would merge with Soul Edge… That was his goal, to be complete again… His Soul was part of Soul Edge… Raphael began to be confused about his identity: He didn't know anymore if he was Raphael Sorel or Soul Edge.

-Master?… Raphael? suddenly asked Jacqueline, looking at him in worry.

Raphael was annoyed that she distracted him from his great goal and answered quite rudely to her.

-Quoi!?

-Euh… Hum… Are you alright?

It took some times for Raphael to answer since he was still confused. What just happened? Who was he?

-Master?

Raphael looked at both his maids who were inquiring about him and slowly came back to reality.

-Quoi?

-…Are you alright…?

-… Yes. …I am alright…

He looked around him again but when he gazed at Soul Edge, he turned his gaze away. He did not want to be possessed by this Evil Sword! He remembered that Soul Calibur was the one he had to acquire, not this Evil Sword… He told his maids:

-We do not have any time to lose! Follow me before this monster awakes or revives himself!

-He will? asked Jacqueline in panic.

-To be honest, I do not know. But he may. I doubt very much I destroyed it completely since Soul Edge is not, but Soul Calibur shall secure it all!

And he began to run toward the stairs on the far side of the chapel. Jacqueline followed and Marienbard, who walked painfully with her wounds, looked at Auguste who was slowly regaining consciousness but seemed too wounded to fight, before she slowly followed her master.

* * *

Amy woke up. Tira was now sitting on her back and had taken back her ringblade which lay down beside her.

-Ungh…

-Ah! You're awake! Goody!

Amy had hoped it was all a nightmare but it seemed it was real. The painful reality came even more to her realization when Tira grabbed her pigtails and pulled them toward her, forcing Amy in a very painful position for her neck and her back.

-Argh! Arrrghhh…

-How do you do that? Your pigtails? I would like to have pretty curly pigtails such as these! I'm not good to do my hair, I would like some help… But I'm good to dye them! I could teach you! I could teach you how to dye… your hair! Pun! Hahahaha! And you tell me how you do your hair!

When Amy didn't answer, Tira got upset and turned into gloomy mode.

-So you don't want to tell me instead? You don't want to share your beauty secrets with me?

Tira slowly approached her face near Amy's ear (or rather pulled Amy's head closer to her by pulling even more on her pigtails) and whispered:

-Are you afraid? …Vampire?

Suddenly she gave an elbow smash on Amy's head, releasing her grab on the pigtails and sending Amy's face brutally in the dirt.

-Humph!

She then took Amy's arm and brutally folded it behind her back sending pain in Amy's arm and back.

-Ahh!

As Amy screamed, Tira got exited.

-Did it hurt? Tell me it hurts.

Amy tried to get out of this hold but the more she fought, the more Tira was hurting her. The pain was horrible and Amy lost courage again; she couldn't find a way to get out of the crazy girl's hold. She thought her last hour was coming.

-Ungh… The end… Pain…

Tira gave one last painful wrestling hold to Amy who moaned in pain and then Tira got up. She swung her Eiserne Drossel and slashed again at Amy legs repeatedly. Amy screamed as blood poured from her wounds.

-I really don't want you to go again! You stay forever here!

Amy tried to get up but her legs were too painful to move. But if she didn't do anything, this crazy girl will kill her after she played with her, giving her unbearable sufferings. But she was wounded everywhere; Tira had pulled her arm so violently that Amy wondered if she broke it or dislocated it and her legs where now useless with the slashing Tira just did. All she could do was wait for death and hope it would be faster than Tira intended it to be.

She suddenly thought of her father. Some hope came back to her: She screamed from the top of her lungs, hoping that he was indeed in Ostrheinsburg and that he would hear her. She was still far from the castle and the battlefield noises that were much closer to the castle, may cover her voice but she had to try.

-PAPA! PAPA!

Tira bended over to Amy.

-Awww… You're calling your daddy… Isn't cute? You miss him? Don't worry, I'll keep you company… until you're destroyed.

Tira sat on Amy again and began to brutally comb Amy's hair trying to do her hair while pulling on it violently.

-Now where were we? We were discussing beauty tips!

-Ungh… I won't forgive you… said Amy as her eyes became teary from the intensity of the pain and the despair she felt.

-PAP-Ahh!

Tira interrupted her by violently pushing her head down in the dirt again and then caught back Amy's pigtails to bring her back to her. Amy's bleeding nose and teary cheeks were now all dirtied by the sand in her face.

-Naughty children must be punished! sshhh! Don't you know it's late? People are sleeping! Don't scream like that! Stop… screaming!

* * *

Raphael was really excited; he will reach the throne room soon and finally get his hands on the so coveted Soul Calibur! He finished climbing the stairs from a nimbly and graceful pace, almost gamboling, when he reached the fifth floor, the floor of the throne room! He was now walking quickly and resolutely in a large gallery. He was getting nearer to the sword by the minute! Marienbard and Jacqueline had difficulties following his excited brisk paced walk. Unlike him, they still felt the pain from the fights with Nightmare and his servants. But he didn't slow down for them. In fact, he didn't even remember they were there. Like his own wounds, they didn't even exist in his eyes anymore as he was too obsessed by Soul Calibur. He had destroyed all who dared oppose him, even Nightmare and no remaining enemy seemed strong enough to stand against him as he walked victoriously in the castle, confidently getting nearer to the throne room, to King Algol and the coveted sword.

But as he was quickly moving forward, Raphael suddenly heard something. A cry… A scream, from Amy… She said papa… Amy haven't used that childish naming for a long time and she used it only when she was really scared, sad or distressed.

He stopped, straightened up and looked around him as he pricked up his ears. Jacqueline breathlessly caught up to him.

-What is it… pff… pff …master…? asked Jacqueline in worry as she was catching her breath while not approaching Raphael too close, fearing another slap in the face.

-Did you hear something?

-…Non…? pff…pff… Jacqueline answered, looking fearfully around her.

Raphael suddenly straightened up again.

-I can hear it again! It's Amy! She's calling me! It comes from outside!

Raphael ran to the nearest window and looked outside. He only saw ravens cawing and gathering in the wood on a hill in the distance, the other side of the river.

-Why are those ravens gathering there? Something is strange… We must get there!

Raphael ran back toward the stairs and carelessly shoved Marienbard, who had just finished climbing the stairs, out of his way to go back downstairs, almost making her fall down. He ran across the chapel where Auguste painfully got up and wondering what was going on, quickly followed him, and continued to go down the stairs where he also didn't stop for Siegfried who was now climbing the stairs, trying to find Nightmare or Raphael.

-Get out of my way! shouted Raphael as he violently shoved Siegfried down the stairs.

Siegfried tumbled down until he reached the stair's landing and when he painfully got up, Raphael and his minions, who quickly followed behind despite their wounds, were gone. But by the powerful shoving he received, Siegfried could tell that Raphael didn't seem dying anymore even though he did look barely alive with his ripped, bloodied and burned clothes. Siegfried also wondered:

-So he really was the one who faced Nightmare… What did he do with Soul Edge? He didn't seem to have it… Is Nightmare still alive and Raphael was fleeing from him? Could make sense…

Siegfried forgot about Raphael for now and began to climb the stairs even faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy was now trying to suppress her cries as she knew it would please too much this crazy girl torturing her. Sometime, she could not and a sudden sob or groan of pain escaped from her mouth. Tira clapped and laughed cruelly in an excited way at each sound Amy made.

Raphael suddenly entered the glade where they were. What he saw appalled him: There was his beloved daughter, her face all dirtied by sand, blood and tears, her hair untidy, her pretty pigtails mostly undone… His precious child all beaten up… The sight put him in a state of panic and his eyes widened in worry and fear.

Seeing his daughter in such a position was already unbearable but he recognized the crazy girl who was holding Amy at her mercy and he knew she was totally insane and sadistic. The girl's appearance had changed since they met; she didn't have the same strange hair color and must have returned to her normal hair color which seemed dark brown but Raphael still recognized her: She had the same crazy and cruel glint in her eyes. His heart stopped for a second then began to beat faster for Amy. He thought she was safe at home! Soul Edge had been tormenting so many parents; now his own child was threatened!

-Amy!

-…Papa!… ow…


	34. Servant of the Evil Sword

Amy was relieved to see her father but her expression did not really show it as she was grimacing from the pain Tira was inflicting her. Yet she was also kind of worried to see him in the state he was. He seemed to have had his share of suffering too… Tira asked Amy:

-This is your daddy? What a surprise! We know each other! What a small world!

She then addressed Raphael:

-Hey mister! We can still play, can we? You're not going to bring her home already?

She then gave him a cheerful smile.

-Let me finish first!

These words deeply infuriated Raphael.

-How dare you? Let my daughter go, you wretched fool!

Anger was visible in his eyes but he was also unable to hide the fear and worry he had for Amy.

-Don't be jealous, I'll make sure to grant you your death! Just wait your turn. You refused to dance with me last time, so I'm upset…

Tira pouted and turned her head from Raphael as if she didn't want to speak to him anymore. Raphael roared in anger and before Tira had time to do anything more to his daughter, he disappeared into mist and reappeared behind Tira, trying to impale her with his rapier.

-Die!

A little surprised, Tira dropped her hold on Amy, who fell face down again, swiftly evaded the strike and got up. She sighed and rolled her eyes:

-Okay, I'll forgive you if you insist! I can't say no to those beautiful and furious red eyes of yours! I'll dance with you… But just one dance…

She then began to swing her Eiserne Drossel dangerously while laughing crazily and waiting for Raphael.

-But I've got to say, you're not really patient…

For a second, Raphael thought Amy was dead because she didn't move anymore. He stayed near her, looking worriedly at his daughter.

-Amy…?

He then saw her hand slightly move and she began to slowly lift her head while groaning in pain.

-Ungh… I'm fine, papa…

He breathed a sigh of relief then faced the monster who dared hurt his beloved child.

-I will not give you the chance to strike again…

Raphael was speaking in a cold, trembling, enraged voice. She would pay. Raphael then launched himself at Tira who swiftly evaded Raphael's thrusting attack by backflipping away. Raphael looked at her with hate in his eyes.

-How foolish of you to anger me…

Tira looked at him in a puzzled way.

-Why are you angry? I accepted to dance with you! You don't wanna dance anymore? You know, you're really prone to mood swings!

-I want to kill you… after you suffered enough…

Tira jumped in excitement.

-Goody! You still wanna dance! And you wanna dance a slow! Let's dance!

Tira and Raphael clashed together in a violent meeting. Meanwhile, Raphael's servants, who just arrived, were plagued by a flock of ravens and they had to fight against the lot of them. Raphael now furiously thrust his rapier toward Tira.

-Worthless b*tch! You already killed those children for your damned ritual, you won't touch mine anymore!

-Hahahahahahahahaha!

Tira swiftly evaded Raphael's furious attacks without being able to take the offensive herself. But she wasn't scared, it was funny. As Raphael cornered her against some trees, she then took a momentum and jumped over him using her weapon to protect herself from his furious rapier strikes. She landed behind him and prepared to slash him with her Eiserne Drossel but Raphael turned back and parried her strike with his rapier as he tried to kick her.

-I'll kill you for hurting my daughter!

-Oh, Come on! We were having fun together!

She turned toward Amy who was looking worriedly at the fight. Amy almost shuddered just by having this cruel girl's gaze on her.

-Right, daughter? What's your name? Did I ask you? I don't remember!

Amy looked back at her with a fearful stare and didn't speak. Tira turned again toward Raphael:

-And you, what's your name? I think I don't know the name of either of you! Yet we are family now, you told me last time, so you should tell me your name!

She suddenly added:

-Am I your daughter too? Or a cousin?

-You are nothing! Nothing but a b*tch! A wortless disgusting b*tch!

Raphael yelled at Tira while launching at her furiously and slashing like crazy. Tira escaped his wrath by flipping backward again.

-The family dog? I want to be the family bird! I like them better!

-You disgust me! I just can't stand to look at you anymore!

Tira tried to evade Raphael's furious attack but got slashed by the deeply enraged father. Yet she told him tauntingly:

-Careful! You'll get a heart attack, daddy, if you keep getting mad like that!

-Don't call me like that! You don't even deserve to address me!

Looking at the fight, even Amy was worrying for her father getting a heart attack. She never saw him that furious before. He was in such a rage! She would like to help him and tried again to get up but her legs were too wounded and she couldn't move. And her arm was hurting so much… But looking back again at the fight, it seemed her father didn't need help, he already had slashed and stabbed the crazy girl countless time as she was now bloodied almost everywhere. Blood was leaking from her multiple wounds and she suddenly tripped and fell on the ground. Still not having appeased her bloodlust, Amy got fixated on the blood for a while before she looked again at the fight. She would love for her father to kill the crazy girl so she could drink her blood…

As Tira as lying down, Raphael tried to deathstab her with his rapier but she quickly rolled out of the way.

-My turn! Get away you! Stay away! You irritate me! suddenly said Tira with a raspy voice.

Tira made a gesture with her hand to order Raphael to stop but it did not stop him from furiously trying to stab her again. Tira quickly rolled out of the way again and got back on her feet. Raphael launched at her once more but Tira suddenly deflected the attack and swiftly jumpkicked on Raphael, making him fall down. As she was now standing on his chest, she began to spin her ringblade very fast and lowered it toward Raphael's throat.

-I'm gonna kill you!

Tira slashed part of Raphael's chin and shoulder repeatedly with her rotating blade.

Seeing her father screaming in pain, his face all bloodied by the ringblade turning and sending his blood everywhere like a wheel quickly turning in the mud, Amy panicked:

-Papa!

She tried again to get up and succeeded in getting on her four limbs but then fell down under the pain. Then still slaughtering Raphael, Tira began to speak to herself again:

-I want to finish! said her jolly side.

-Don't bother me! answered her gloomy side before she got down from Raphael, still arguing with herself. Raphael quickly got on his knees and tried to slash at Tira while she was busy arguing. Tira turned toward him with an annoyed tone:

-What do you wan… Ahh!

She fell down with the low slashing she received on her legs. But while still down, she swung her ringblade at Raphael who didn't have time to evade and fell down again before he rolled away from her next slash. Then both swiftly got up and launched at each other again. Raphael evaded Tira's Eiserne Drossel by dodging under it while thrusting his rapier at her stomach and Tira fell on her knees, holding her stomach in pain. Raphael quickly moved in front of her and was about to decapitate her but she dodged the deadly strike at the last second by falling down backward, almost unconscious from the pain she was feeling.

Her faithful ravens then left the servants and gathered around her to protect their mistress from any more harm and Tira got on her feet as fast as she could despite her many wounds then began to run away as Raphael furiously slashed among the birds while screaming like a demented man.

-Arrrrggghhh! I'll kill you!

-A nuisance… such a nuisance… growled Tira as she was escaping in the night, still clutching her stomach. She yelled in the distance:

-I'll kill you for killing my birds! I'll make sure you'll die one time for each bird slain! I'll tear you apart! One piece for each bird!

The birds then followed her into the deep of the forest. Calming down a bit, Raphael didn't insist on going after the crazy girl and ran hurriedly toward his beloved daughter.

-Amy! Amy! Are you okay?

-Yes… Papa… ungh…

She tried to get up again but her body hurt too much. Raphael kneeled beside her and brought her gently toward him, delicately leaning her head against his chest. Holding her against him, he looked worriedly at her wounds and began to attend to them while quietly saying soothing words to his suffering daughter. He ripped his cape to make some bandages to apply on her wounds and keep them from bleeding.

-Don't worry, Amy… Everything will be fine… You're safe now…

-… Papa… You're trembling.

Raphael didn't want his daughter to notice but it was hard keeping her against him and hiding his trembling. So he confessed to her:

-…Yes… I… have never been so scared in my life! …To see you… in such danger…!

He stopped talking and Amy saw that he was truly shaken; his eyes were getting wet. He started to weep. Amy hugged him trying to calm him down.

-Père… I'm okay… Now that I found you… You should take care of yourself too…

-I will, do not worry, I am fine…

Raphael quickly wiped his tears before he wiped the blood from his wound then he smiled kindly at his daughter. Amy looked at him sadly, she seemed somehow embarrassed.

-I'm sorry… …I disobeyed you… and left the castle… Will you forgive me…?

-… Of course, my fluttering butterfly of the night… said a still emotional Raphael as he now delicately wiped the mud and blood from Amy face, trying to clean her face then brushed again the tears from his own eyes who were still getting wet.

-… It was for your safety that I wanted you to stay inside. I will never be angry at you for any reason…

Amy lowered her head.

-… And I didn't study my lessons…

Raphael stared at her a bit surprised by this unexpected and untimely confession, probably made under the stress of the situation she just lived, then hugged her.

-That is not important… Do not worry about that… I want you to study your lessons of course but it's not that essential. We'll get on with them when we get back home. Anyway, I wasn't there to teach you and to review your lessons over and over again alone must have been boring. I know you will catch up everything in no time!

-I missed you… muttered Amy now softly weeping in her father's arms. Now that her father was calming himself, it was her turn to get emotional. But it was tears of relief, she was so happy to have her father back again! After all that happened to her lately, it felt so good to feel the comforting hug of her father again. To feel his reassuring embrace and to hear his calming voice. She felt safe again.

Raphael looked at his daughter tenderly and smiled. He was so happy to see her again! He missed her so much too! Without saying a word, he hugged her more tightly and Amy hugged him back again. After a while of both hugging each other and saying nothing, Raphael asked:

-But… what where you doing here, Amy? How did you know I was here?

-I worried for you, so I decided to find you and I thought that you must be after Soul Edge again…

-Soul Edge? I've already put that behind me.

Amy seemed somewhat surprised.

-But, I thought you needed it to live… I thought you were dying…

Raphael looked at her with a questioning gaze.

-Non. I am not dying. Why do you say that? I was now after…

Suddenly they heard thunder coming from the distance. The thunder became even louder as it seemed to come over the castle where the sky began to be very cloudy. Lightning could even be seen among the clouds. While Raphael and Amy were looking at this, they saw a strange tower suddenly materializing in the middle of the castle where the throne room stood. The tower seemed transparent like if it was not completely in this world.

-Soul Calibur… It is coming… muttered Raphael looking at the Tower of Remembrance.

* * *

Sometimes before, Siegfried had reached the chapel floor. He noticed Nightmare lying down, motionless.

-So, Raphael did vanquish Nightmare… Then why did he flee? Why did he leave Soul Edge?

The sword was down on the floor near the empty azure armour. Siegfried began to walk toward it to destroy it once and for all with Soul Calibur. But as he came nearer, he noticed the sword's eye had been pierced already. Raphael had begun the job of destroying it… But why did he leave? Siegfried was really confused. If Raphael had vanquished Nightmare and was about to destroy the sword, why did he stop and fled so fast? What happened? Did he discover that he could not destroy the sword with a normal weapon? But why was he fleeing so fast? Has the sword done something to him? Still wondering, Siegfried moved toward the Evil Sword. But before he could reach it, a man suddenly appeared before him and bent down to grab Soul Edge.

-Don't touch that sword! ordered Siegfried.

-That sword belongs to me, answered the man.

-That sword is evil! Don't touch it!

Algol took the sword and outlined a smile at Siegfried to show him that he didn't fear the sword. He then continued:

-I need your sword also.

-Soul Calibur? Nein. You must give me Soul Edge. There's no way I can let that thing free.

-Well then, if you need Soul Edge, come to the throne room to get it.

And the man disappeared in front of Siegfried's surprised stare. Siegfried wondered who was that man, then went toward the throne room.

* * *

As Raphael and his daughter were still looking at the strange phenomenon, the landscape also began to change: The ground began shaking under their feet and some rocky ground began to appear with lava flowing between the rocks. The river around the castle also changed to a lava river. But everything still looked like an illusion. Raphael and Amy happened to be on still illusion lava, so not taking any chances, Raphael quickly took Amy in his arms and went to a rocky spot. From where they were, they could also see that the Imperial army outside the castle began to retreat in panic, quickly followed by the soldiers from inside the castle, all trying to get out from this crazy place.

The lava gradually seemed to emit some heat as the illusion seemed to become even more tangible and real and the ground began to shake even more, changing height dramatically on some places, forming mountains and cracks everywhere. Amy and Raphael suddenly found themselves on some kind of high peak that had just grown. There also seemed to be even more will-o'-the-wisp going around the area, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Amy looked around in amazement and asked Raphael:

-What is going on, père?

-… I am not certain, but I think another world is trying to invade this world… King Algol is trying to come back from the land of the dead… to get the swords…

-So, it's Hell?

-Euh…

Raphael was kind of clueless. It did look so… The landscape was now very hot and full of lava on their side but the other side of the castle seemed crystallized or icy. Looking even farther away, Raphael noticed that the land where the army was escaping, still looked normal for now and he thought it may be wise to flee like them… Maybe…

But before they got down from the peak to leave, he gazed at the tower again and from the height he was, he could see part of what was going on over the tower even if the tower was still higher. Raphael saw the man he saw at the ice coffin, King Algol, sitting on his throne and holding Soul Edge.

-Soul Edge? Shouldn't it be Soul Calibur? It is I who have vanquished Nightmare! Why does he have… ?

But as he wondered, he suddenly saw someone else coming on top of the tower. It looked like Siegfried Schtauffen… with his long blond hair, wearing a shining armour and still holding a giant sword, like always…

Raphael suddenly remembered he saw Siegfried in the stairs. He didn't realize it when he ran down the stairs; he would have pushed anybody out of his way the same way. But as he looked at the scene more in details, he wondered: What was that sword that Siegfried was holding? This shiny sword… It seemed… Could it be Soul Calibur? Raphael suddenly had the feeling that it was the sword he was looking for and Siegfried had this sword when he was pushed down the stairs! If it was Soul Calibur… Raphael cursed his stupidity.

-Damn…! Once again, I failed…

In the strange chaos going on, the tower slowly seemed to get even higher, now reaching the clouds; Raphael could not see anymore what was going on at the top.

But as he was thinking about this, many will-o'-the-wisp suddenly seemed to gather around him and Raphael suddenly felt scared; he had the feeling that those spirits were hostile toward him and may well be the souls of some of his victims. He could not say who they were but he clearly felt their hostility toward him. He was partly in the land of the dead, so it was normal to meet those he once met and who were dead at his hands…

It was then that he now also remembered that he was wounded; his hands were totally bloodied having firmly held his rapier all this time since he got cut by the ugly monster's jaws, his stomach wound really hurt and his back was quite a pain, not to mention the wounds Tira made him. He began to have difficulties carrying Amy and holding on to the rock. Now after all the rush of adrenalin had gone away, his body ached from everywhere and he found himself in a very bad position on this peak while the will-o'-the-wisp began to turn around him. Not taking any chances to stay there, Raphael began to climb down the peak while Amy held on to him.

-We must get away. The land of the dead seems to become too much of a reality… We must get out of this area as fast as possible… Those will-o'-the-wisp are quite annoying…

The will-o'-the-wisp were still turning around him, annoying him by going in front of his face while he was trying to climb down from the peak with Amy who was still holding him tightly. Raphael had to concentrate to avoid falling to his death in the lava with those annoying will-o'-the-wisp. He tried to drive them away with a sweeping movement from his hand.

-Stop it! Leave me alone! I have no time to deal with you! Begone!

But they didn't stop and even became more threatening toward him: They began to burn him by brushing past him and by hitting him.

-Ow! Who are you? You're starting to annoy me! Go away! Ow!

Constantly harassed by the will-o'-the-wisp, Raphael suddenly stepped between two rocks, twisted his ankle and slipped. He fell down with Amy on a small platform.

As he tried to get up, Amy, who was beside him, hit the flying spirits with her rapier to protect him.

-Get lost! Leave my father alone!

Suddenly a spirit went in front of the others and protected Raphael by interposing itself. Raphael and Amy both wondered who that person was.

-It seems not everyone is after you, père.

-Who is it? …Who are you?

But the spirit didn't answer and the others came back again so Raphael grabbed Amy again and quickly continued to climb down.

Raphael really wondered: Which dead person could love me enough to help me? Henriette? She may be the person I appreciated most in my family, well it is mostly guilt I feel toward her because I let her down, we never talked that much together when she was alive… She must be angry at me… My father? Ha! He must be among the hostile ones. Who? My grandparents? They died when I was very young or when I wasn't even born; I do not believe they care enough… Who?

-My parents? suggested Amy. They must appreciate that you protect me and love me. So it may be my mother or my father…

-… Maybe…

Raphael really didn't see anyone but he decided to agree to Amy's suggestion even if he didn't really believe it. He mostly believed Amy's parents were angry at him for what their daughter was now because of him. Maybe this spirit only had something against the others. Anyway, that was not the important thing; he had to climb down as fast as he could for now.

-Merci, whoever you are.

When Raphael finally got down the peak, he saw his servants not far away wondering where he was. Once they saw him, they went to meet him.

-Master! What happened? Where were you?

-I have no time to explain to you! Let's get out of here at once! Let us find our horses if they are not already killed by this chaos going on…

The place seemed to get even hotter, like if they really were in Hell. After some time to jump over lava and climb over rocks while trying to evade some annoying will-o'-the-wisp, Raphael, Amy and the servants reached the horses who were tied outside of this strange area. Now out of danger, Raphael felt his wounds again and put Amy down before he fell down on his knees.

-Damn… I lost Soul Calibur… Ow…

He seemed very upset at his loss and Amy almost dared not speak. She then pitifully asked him:

-You're annoyed that you didn't get this Soul Calibur, père? You are annoyed at me?

Raphael looked back at Amy. As soon as his gaze went on her, it softened.

-Why would I be annoyed at you?

-You would have less troubles without me.

-What? Never say that, Amy! Without you I would be dead! Why do you say that?

-I meant, actually. I prevented you to get what you were searching for…

-Non, actually, I am glad you are here! You don't know how my heart ached being far away from you! I'm glad you are here! You make me feel alive! The only thing I hated was to see you in such a state… My poor child… This damn monster… I hate her!

Raphael reached for Amy and hugged her again.

-I am glad you are near me… Like I said, I will never be angry at you… You didn't do anything wrong, you came because you worried about me! How could I be angry for that? But I am annoyed at me for many things… The worse of them is having left you alone for far too long. You are far more important to me than those stupid swords… And you actually saved my life again; did you see how I am? In my actual state, I would not have survived for long against this king… I think it is wiser that I stay outside of this for now…

He painfully got up.

-Maybe this Soul Calibur wasn't that important after all… The only thing that matters to me is you… And to be honest, I didn't even know what to do once I had the sword. Do I come and say: Now, Soul Calibur, create a new world for Amy and me! Or must I do a sacrifice and kill someone with it? It's a sword… made to kill… It would be logical, non? Or must I give my own blood? Like some pact? I do not have a clue. I still ignore so many things…

While he was still talking, Raphael took Amy in his arms and put her on his horse.

-You know, Amy, the more I learn, the more I realize I do not know anything… Let's forget those swords for now… Let us return to the castle. Now let us go to our very own world… Our world is when we are peacefully together, both of us. The rest doesn't matter.

-Euh… Master?… Raphael? suddenly asked Auguste.

Raphael had forgotten his new minions' existence again. He sighed and turned toward Auguste, slightly annoyed.

-What?

-We only have one horse for the three of us…

-So? I cannot make horses appear! Get on it! Or two of you get on while the other runs, what do I care? Consider yourselves lucky to even have this horse, I could have given it to Amy and you would all have to run. Now, get on and follow me! We must not lose any time! We do not know if this world will continue to materialize even farther and we shall all end up completely burnt in lava!

Of course, Amy's legs and arm were too wounded to allow her to ride by herself and Raphael wanted to keep her near him, so he really didn't think about giving the other horse to Amy but he said that to the servants anyway just to be mean. He sincerely thought they were whining since the beginning, so he was kind of annoyed by them. And the influence of Ostrheinsburg didn't incline him to be kind to them.

-Told you… muttered Jacqueline to Auguste as they mounted on the horse behind Marienbard who had already swiftly got on the horse before she angered Raphael. They rode for a while but after some times, Raphael began to wonder about Soul Calibur again.

-We have to go back!

-What? said Auguste and Jacqueline in unison.

-Why, père? also asked Amy.

-Just to see something, my sweet butterfly… It won't be long…

Raphael wondered if the landscape was still chaotic and if Siegfried or Algol had won over the other. The winner must be weakened by now… Soul Calibur was still appealing to him and he had difficulties to let it go, he needed to know where it was.

They reached the castle's area and noticed that everything was now burned and destroyed. No lava or no crystal remained and no tower or will-o'-the-wisp either, but only smoking ruins.

Raphael wondered: Has King Algol been defeated? Where is Soul Calibur now?

The only things he saw was the smoky ruins and many corpses. Corpses of monsters and of imperial soldiers. No living remained there. But by the number of corpses, he guessed that some of the army must have escaped. He didn't care about them and mostly wondered about Siegfried and Algol. If Algol had won the sword, he probably disappeared with it. If Siegfried had the sword… He may still be around…

They searched for some times, finding nothing, yet they didn't go into the castle, because Raphael was hesitant to bring his daughter inside this disgusting place. He didn't want her to see things too horrible for her. She already saw enough and he already felt bad enough to bring her back here again because of his crazy obsession for Soul Calibur. Amy suddenly murmured to her father:

-Père… I have not drunk since a while…

The tone which she said it made Raphael understand straight away that Amy was really thirsty. Since he found her back, he had also noticed the color in Amy's eye… They were now red, like his… Her malfestation had grown… Maybe she also felt thirstier because of that… He turned toward her with concern.

-Then I shall go get something for you, my sweet butterfly. We leave the place at once! We shall go back toward Hanover!

Raphael thought: Maybe it was the wisest thing to do. To forget about Soul Calibur. Anyway, Siegfried must have gone this way too…

But while the horses were going away, nobody noticed the raven staring at them with its red eyes from the top of a burned tree. The raven cawed three times and started following them.


	35. Spending some quality time together

Raphael, Amy and the servants had now entered a more normal region so Raphael ordered they made a halt. He told Amy:

-Wait here with them. I shall be back.

-Yes, père.

Raphael took his horse and went in search of someone. Meanwhile, Amy was sitting in the grass and contemplating the night sky. She didn't talk to the minions at all and they did not try to talk to her either.

After a while, Raphael still wasn't back and Amy began to worry: What if some monsters from Ostrheinsburg had caught up with him? Like this crazy girl who threatened to kill him?

Still unable to walk with her wounds, Amy stayed in the grass and continued to gaze at the sky, sometimes looking around, worrying about her father until Raphael returned with two bottles of blood. When Raphael approached to give her a bottle, Amy grabbed him by his neck and hugged him tightly, which surprised Raphael.

-You're really happy to see me! But was it me or the bottles you were eager to see?

-Père, you know very well, answered Amy on a somewhat annoyed tone at his joke.

-Yes, I know. I was just kidding you. Here is your bottle, beloved daughter.

He handed one to Amy and put the other in his bag.

-You don't drink, père?

Raphael answered, looking at the sky:

-I already did.

Amy understood and began to drink from her bottle while Raphael looked sadly at her.

-What is it, père?

-… Never go hunt for blood, Amy. You should always let me do it.

-Euh… Very well, as you wish, père… But isn't already what you're doing?

-Yes, but don't go yourself if suddenly you felt like it.

-Okay. But… why are you suddenly worrying about this?

-I do not know. Maybe I am crazy…

-You are not crazy. What is it?

-To hunt for blood is… disgusting.

-You're disgusted to do it? Then I can do it. If you feel bad doing it… Don't worry about me…

-Non! Don't do it! I do not want you to! There is enough of one soul stained by it…

-But… as you wish. But… if I can help you…

-You help me by staying safe.

-Hum. But you know, père, I can help you. I can handle this. I'm tougher than you think.

-I know.

Feeling her father did not want to talk anymore, Amy began to drink again.

Raphael thought about the peasant he just killed, even if he tried not to. Had he taken his soul? If what Nightmare told him was true, then was he still giving power to Soul Edge with this and strengthening it? Was Soul Edge now destroyed or will Nightmare come back? Siegfried had Soul Calibur and he wanted to destroy the sword… Maybe he succeeded… If Soul Edge was destroyed, then, was he still taking souls? He also wondered: If he gives souls only when he kills his victims, maybe when he does not kill them, their soul remains… Too bad he failed again… And if drinking blood doesn't destroy his soul but only by using powers, then Amy should be alright, even if she had to hunt one day… as long as she didn't use powers… But it was better not to take any chances, her new eye color worried him…

Raphael was also really worried about what Nightmare told him; that he was destroying his soul by using his powers. When he was still wounded from his first fight with Nightmare one year ago, he often dreamed about Nightmare and what Nightmare told him today seemed to confirm what the demon always told him in his dreams… A statement Raphael remembered clearly: 'You deserve nothing less than the destruction of your soul!' The frightful statement obsessed Raphael for months. In fact, Raphael had dreamed Nightmare told him that many times over the course of the year… It was a recurring dream… Was it his soul warning him? But is what Nightmare told him, really true? Or did he just try to scare him? The fact his mist powers appeared when Cervantes was trying to eat his soul may have something to do with the triggering of this power… Cervantes may have broken his soul shell or something and allowed his soul to scatter everywhere… but the first power he had, was to make minions… And how does that work?…

The Countess told him that he was better dead… Could she be right? It is better to die before he completely destroyed his own soul or that of his daughter?

The scare suddenly incited Raphael to pray until he remembered that it was no use praying; like the poor mother in Ostrheinsburg, God abandoned him too… He prayed the night he transformed and what did it give him? Nothing. God won't save him; He abandoned him… and mostly, He abandoned Amy… an innocent… Isn't He supposed to care for the innocents? Doesn't seem so… Only Soul Calibur would save them.

He also wondered what had happened to the Greek woman and her child? Did someone care about her? Since she was on Nightmare's side, nobody must have cared for her… And where was her little child? Raphael still remembered the young victims of the resurrection ritual, all piled up in a corner at Ostrheinsburg… Maybe the little girl was with them now? Disgusting… He had wished to go see but he was still much wounded, if anything had happened in the castle, he wouldn't have stood a chance against an enemy. Especially if Nightmare was revived… But he did regret not having gone inside the castle when he went to search the area… It was no use doing something if he didn't do it completely… But then again, he was still wounded… and could not risk Amy's life… Maybe the lady got up by herself… She wasn't dead… And she may know where her child was more than him… He hoped the little girl did not die with Soul Edge… if Soul Edge was destroyed… He really wondered about that. So many questions…

As he was thinking, Raphael suddenly noticed that Jacqueline was shyly asking Amy some blood from her bottle while Amy was staring at her with a slightly surprised gaze.

-Jacqueline! What are you doing? Harassing my daughter like this!?

Jacqueline got scared at Raphael's angry tone and threw herself at Raphael's feet, imploring him.

-I'm sorry, master… I… It's just that… I'm thirsty… I'm sorry…

Raphael looked at Jacqueline, who was staring at him with fear in her eyes, as the two other minions stared at the scene with some apprehension, not daring to say anything to help their comrade. Amy was mostly looking at the scene with curiosity since she didn't really know the minions and their relation with her father. Raphael sighed and addressed his maid:

-You know that you are very annoying, Jacqueline?

-I'm sorry… whined the scared maid.

Raphael looked at the completely frightened woman for a moment, then said:

-Well then, go quench your thirst. You two can go as well if you wish. But come back before the sun rises or else my daughter and me shall be gone. And I shall be very displeased.

The three servants bowed to him but before they left the place, Raphael added:

-Oh! And bring back any money your preys could have, we shall need it for new clothes…

-Yes, master, answered the three servants before they went away.

Raphael looked at them go and then smiled in satisfaction. He didn't have to hear them for a while. Now just the sounds of the night could be heard, the crickets, the cawing of the birds, the hooting of the owls and the near waterfall… It seemed so much quieter now…

-Ah, finally! We have some time without them!

-You don't like them, père?

-Not really. Especially Jacqueline and Auguste, they are complaining about everything! So whiny! But I do not trust Marienbard either. If someone would hit me in the back, I think it would be her.

-Why would she hit you in the back?

-They were part of the tribe that was guardian to Soul Calibur and she seemed to be the leader. So I learned from her about the sword but I do not trust her and I am not certain I completely control them… But while they are gone, I do not wish to speak of this subject… Unless there is something specific you want to know about them.

-Not really. They may seem indeed annoying but mostly surprising. I didn't think she would ask me for some of my bottle…

-Well, I think Jacqueline had not drink since a while… She is the weakest of them, she doesn't know how to impose herself, so when it's time to drink, she is pushed aside and often only gets what remains. I suppose that is what prompted her to come and beg you for some. But I do not want her to harass you with this!

-She didn't harass me, I could have refused if I wanted… I was only surprised by her demand. Père, don't you fear having sent them all away? What if the crazy girl Tira came back and tried to kill us? She said she would do it… She seemed very serious about it…

-Ah, Amy… Do not fear… I can take care of this girl… If she dares come back, I shall kill her. Like I told her, I shall kill her slowly since she dared hurt you!

As he was speaking, Raphael became more and more angry.

-This… monster does not scare me! In fact, I hope she comes back! I shall kill her once and for all!

\- So, you already knew her? She is not… from your family, like she said?

-Non, she is not. I do not really know her… When I went in Ostrheinsburg last time, she was there. She tried to kill me, I tried to kill her; I chased after her and she fled… It was not a too memorable encounter.

-Somehow, this girl scares me…

Raphael sat beside his daughter and put his arm around her to reassure her.

-Because she is a crazy maniac. But she can't do a thing against us. Do not worry, my sweet butterfly, I am here to protect you.

And Raphael kissed Amy on the forehead. But Amy still had some worries.

-Now, Amy, let us do some conversation before the servants come back… How was your trip?

-Well, I first had to escape the castle since no one wanted to let me out because of your orders… And we were still under attack from the Wallachian army…

-Again? So soon?

-Yes. But I killed the commander, like you said it was the way to do. Remember? 'An army that has lost its commander is like a crab that has lost its legs'.

-Indeed, I said that. You are a good learner… And how did it go?

And Amy told her father what she did to get rid of the army. Even though he got scared to learn she went alone to confront the commander of the army, Raphael was proud of her.

-Amy, je suis fier de toi! You acted like a real knight! You were most honourable! And really courageous!

-Merci, papa.

And she hugged him tightly. Raphael smiled. Amy asked him:

-Now before I continue with my own, I would like you to tell me some of your story. Tell me what you did during your trip. What was that Land of the gods? It sounds strange.

-How do you know about it?

Raphael was surprised.

-The man in shining armour we saw on the tower in Ostrheinsburg, told me. You fought him in the Land of the gods. He claimed he had met you there and knocked you out. Is he your enemy?

-Siegfried?

-Indeed, that was his name. So, is he an enemy?

-Euh… It depends… Was he mean to you? What did he tell you?

-He was not mean toward me. He killed a monster attacking me and wanted me to get away from Ostrheinsburg, claiming it was too dangerous. He worried when I wanted to continue toward it. I had to lie to him and go there after him so he didn't know. He was always telling me how dangerous it was and that there were monsters… He promised me he would bring you back to me but I wanted to find you myself.

-So he cared for you… and he knew who you were… Non, he is not an enemy…

Raphael thought that since Siegfried had been kind to his daughter, he deserved to be treated kindly. But he may have Soul Calibur… Raphael decided he would not kill him while getting the sword. As if guessing his thoughts, Amy asked:

-Will you return for the sword, père?

Raphael sighed.

-To be honest, I do not wish to. But I think I will. I do not have the choice; I have to know what we have… and do something about our condition… I have to do something, I cannot leave us like this… But not already… I'm tired; I want to stay with you. I missed you… Maybe I won't even go for the stupid sword… I do not know… I do not want to think about it right now…

-You won't think about it later either! Unless you can think without a head!

Raphael and Amy turned to see Tira throwing her ring blade at them. Raphael barely had time to evade it by bending over Amy to cover her protectively but the strike was aimed at his neck and would not have hit Amy since she was shorter. Tira screamed in outrage:

-I went back home and saw Nightmare destroyed! …With a few other things. Well, a lot of things… Everything was destroyed! And a little bird told me who destroyed my master: It was you! You! Disgusting monster! So as well as for my birds, I also have to kill you for Nightmare! I don't have time to rest for my wounds, I must kill you! But slowly… No! Better! I'll kill your daughter in front of you, then I'll kill you! You kill the ones I love, I kill the one you love! Is it fair? Or maybe a contest! I kill you both slowly and see which one dies before the other! What do you say? Sounds fun? I have to distract myself to forget the pain of losing my beloved master!

Raphael got up and unsheathed his rapier.

-Humpf! This was to be expected… even if not that soon… But I was hoping you would come, so that I could kill you once and for all… Now, fear my wrath!

Raphael launched at Tira. But suddenly a flock of ravens attacked him and while he was busy slashing at them, Tira quickly ran to go take back her Eiserne Drossel that was stuck into the tree where Raphael and Amy were sitting under. Amy, still unable to get up with her wounded legs, unsheathed her rapier and tried to slash at Tira as she came toward her but Tira evaded the strike, took her weapon back and stuck out her tongue at Amy. Fearing for his daughter, Raphael turned back to run toward Tira while slashing at the annoying birds, killing even more of them. Tira yelled to her birds:

-Go, my little birdies! Get away from this evil man!

She became gloomy.

-I'll take care of him alone…

-How reckless of you. I'm in a very foul mood… You will suffer.

And Raphael ran toward Tira. Meanwhile, Amy tried to slash at Tira again but the crazy girl jumped over the strike and told her:

-You still missed! But don't worry. I'm not expecting much from you… Just don't bother me! Get out of my sight, you loser!

Amy looked at the crazy girl with an offended gaze. This girl was taking her for a weakling!

Tira was about to slash at Amy and before the younger girl had time to lift her rapier to parry, Raphael quickly came beside her and slashed at Tira.

-Don't touch my daughter! Don't speak to her! Don't even look at her!

-You can keep your stupid daughter! I don't even want to be her friend anymore! She's boring! And you, I hate you! You deserve the most painful death imaginable!

They furiously clashed together again. After a while, the fight moved toward the waterfall not far away but Amy could not see anything anymore.

Raphael and Tira fought for a while again. Tira had regained her jolly side.

-I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you in pieces! Should I cut your fingers one by one, then the hand, then the arm or already the arm, then the hand, then the fingers? What do you say?

-I hate you! You're just a low…

-No! About what I said! You don't listen, do you?

-Non. You are worthless! I would lose my time listening to your crazy ranting!

-Well then, it looks like I'll have to decide! I'll shred you to pieces with…First option! It's more painful…

-My first option will be to cut your head! said Raphael as he tried to decapitate her. But Tira parried and kicked him in the stomach before she whirled around with her weapon and slashed violently at him.

-I wanna see you destroyed! Hahahaha!

Raphael fell down on the rocks near the waterfall. His wounds hurt from everywhere. As he tried to painfully get up, Tira grabbed a big rock and smashed it on Raphael's left hand. Raphael screamed as his hand was crushed while Tira laughed.

-This was for Nightmare, you dirty bastard!

She hit him again. And again.

-This one too! While this one is for my birds!

She then let the rock drop on his head. Raphael fell down on his face.

-Oops! And this one… I dropped it. Sorry.

She then exclaimed:

-Oh! But I feel much better!

She jumped on his back and danced while swinging her Eiserne Drossel and slashing Raphael with it before she jumped down.

Raphael was now almost unconscious. He heard Tira speak as she was going away:

-La-di-da-di-dum! Now, I'll go kill your daughter! And there's nothing you can do now, loser!

Raphael painfully got up. He could not let this crazy girl kill Amy!

-Do not delude yourself, wretched fool, I am not dead yet…

Tira, who was now going toward Amy, turned toward him.

-You're not dead? It can be arranged! But you know, I thought about something… maybe I could give Nightmare some souls to revive him… And you look yummy!

She walked toward Raphael again.

-We danced together last time, so now let's go to second base! Hahahahaha! Here I go!

And before Raphael understood what she meant, Tira swiftly slashed at him, making him fall down again before she jumped on him and held his right wrist with one hand while she pulled his hair back with the other, forcing him to present his face to her. She moved her face toward his own and Raphael got surprised at what she was about to do: She seemed to prepare to kiss him! He tried to get out of her hold but she was holding him very strongly and he was too wounded. Her mouth then came in contact with his. Raphael tried to struggle again but was unable to get the dangerous girl off him. As she kissed him passionately, he suddenly felt the strange sensation of burning cold throughout his body just like when Cervantes tried to take his soul. Raphael's eyes widened in horror: The crazy girl was taking his soul! But before it went farther, Tira suddenly let go of him and screamed in pain. She barely had time to get up before she got pushed down the waterfall by Amy, who just impaled her with her rapier before she sent her to her death at the bottom of the waterfall. Tira fell with a scream then everything went quiet.

-Nobody touches my father.

Amy then fell down beside her father after this painful effort to run toward them with her wounded legs. She had found the strength to run over there and protect her father but now her legs were totally giving up.

-Amy! You just saved my life! Even more than my life!

-What was she doing? Are you sure you didn't know that girl more than you pretend?

Raphael wiped his mouth.

-Of course not! Ugh! Her kiss was disgusting!

-Fine. Because I don't want that as a stepmother.

-Amy, I am far more selective than that.

Amy smiled at him and Raphael smiled back.

-So Amy, you were able to walk here?

-I had to, papa. I could not let that crazy girl kill you… But now my legs hurt too much… I'm unable to get up.

-Well, we are stuck in an embarrassing situation. My back hurts too much; I cannot get up either… We shall have to remain here until the servants come back… But the stars are beautiful… With the waterfall noises… It's a lovely evening with you by my side… You remember our first trip? From Rouen to Toulouse? We were looking at the stars like that…

-Indeed… We had fun…

-You know, Amy… If I had some doubts about going back for the sword… I do not have them now… ow… In my actual condition… it would be quite impossible.

-Your wounds are not too serious? asked Amy with worries.

-I do not think so. Just painful when I move. Do not worry. Well, then, do you have any entertaining conversation subject?

-Well, like I asked you before, your trip, how did it go?

-Oh, I do not really remember how I started the trip… The one thing I know is that I missed you. I missed you so much! I felt so lonely all those months. I met some people, some were friendly and I appreciated them to some degree but I still felt lonely because it was you that I missed, Amy. But I never missed an occasion to talk about you!

Amy was embarrassed.

-You didn't have too…

Yet, she was flattered by this.

-I'm proud of you! I want everybody to know it! You're so talented, you deserve to be praised!

-Well, merci, père… I showed your portrait to many people too… Many ladies found you extremely handsome…

Raphael smiled, he was embarrassed yet he added boastfully:

-That is nothing new… even the crazy girl jumped on me…

He hoped she was really dead down the waterfall and would not come back again; they were really not ready for her anymore… He then continued:

-But you made my portrait? Do you still have it? Can I see it?

Amy showed the drawing to her father. Raphael looked at it with an admiring gaze.

-So that is why I want everybody to know your talents! Your talent in drawing is great! It completely looks like me!

Amy sighed.

-… And like Claude.

-Claude who?

-Your brother.

-You saw my brother? Did you return to Rouen? Oh yes! I remember, I began my trip in Rouen! But go on with your story…

-I met your brother and your mother on the way to Hanover. They were going to see a doctor. Your mother is sick. She was coughing blood.

Raphael seemed a little worried; the alchemist was right. His mother is sick. So she coughs blood… Could it be tuberculosis?

Amy saw his worried expression.

-Are you worried for your mother?

Raphael was still indeed worried for her. He had ambivalent feelings toward her: He was still angry at her for letting him down but he also had difficulties to stop loving her. For reasons unknown to him, his mother had always been the person he loved most in his family and if she had responded to his devotion, he may have been as loyal and caring to her as he now was for Amy. But she didn't and her cold demeanour toward him only drove him away from her and turned him as cold as her. So Raphael always felt some kind of resentment toward his mother even if he also loved her, which is why he never spoke about her too much, he was confused about his feelings for her and would rather forget about her.

-What? Euh, Well… not that much, just a bit… But how do you know she is sick? You talked to them?

-Yes.

-Were they kind to you? Did they know who you were?

-I told them.

-They learned you were my daughter? What did they say?

-Well… euh… I think your brother seemed to be scared or remorseful, I don't know. He tried to give me money but I didn't accept it.

-He seemed scared? So he knows…

-He knows what?

-Our condition. Like I said, I began my trip in Rouen. I met him. And somehow I… hum… I could not hide my condition.

-So did he know I was a vampire too?

-Well, maybe not you but with your skin and eyes… Maybe he figured it out.

Amy outlined a smile.

-So that means we could go scare them?

Raphael was surprised at Amy's reply and laughed.

-Yes, we could. But I do not think it would be wise to do such a thing. I do not want us to end at the stake just for having a funny little revenge…

-Your brother is married by the way. His wife didn't say a thing during the time I met them but she did not seem evil I think… And your mother must not know our condition with what she told me…

-What did she tell you?

Amy wondered if she should tell everything to her father. She knew his ambivalent feelings toward his mother and was afraid to hurt him more. But in a way, he had to know what his mother really was and then maybe he would stop loving her and stop suffering about what she did to him or worrying about her illness. Anyway, Amy was really angry at the mother and it was better if Raphael knew the truth.

-I'm sorry to tell you that but you know I never liked your mother with what she did to you and she didn't really appreciate me either. She refused to believe I was your daughter. She thought I was some kind of scheming little thief and she called me a profiteer for trying to get something from you.

-You? A profiteer? She dared to call you that? They were the profiteers! You always helped me! She has some nerve! How dare she say you are not my daughter!

-…She also said that I was not good enough for you, that I was dishonouring your name and that I was that kind of girl…

-What kind?

-…You know… with my short dress… showing my legs…

Amy added while muttering:

-…I think she meant a wh…

She said the last word on such a low tone that Raphael didn't hear it. But he understood anyway by the way Amy seemed embarrassed.

-A …

Raphael blushed and couldn't even say the word either. How could someone think such a thing about his daughter?

-What?! How dare she insult my daughter like this! Ah! The… and to think I worried for her! I shall never forgive her! Mère can die of tuberculosis, I don't care! I don't even see why I still call her mère! This woman can die of tuberculosis for all I care! She may die now! I wish she dies! I just want to go see them now to tell her in her face that you are my daughter! And that I love you much more than her!

Raphael suddenly had violent ideas about his family. He wanted to hurt them. Before, even if he hated them, they were still his family, he had cut his ties with them but he would not have hurt them. But now, since they scorned his daughter, they were completely wiped off of his life and deserved to suffer. The mean things his mother told Amy hurt him deeply like when he had been cast out and he wanted to avenge her. Tears of rage came to his eyes and Amy regretted having told him that, she tried to calm him:

-Even though I still hate your mother and your brother, you don't have to take it like that, père… I don't care what they say or what they think of me… Your mother spoke without thinking… Do not grieve over this…

-But they scorned and hurt you…

-I scorn them a thousand times more than they scorn me. And it could not have changed my opinion of them because I already hated them since you told me about them, so it didn't hurt me. What hurts me is what they did to you. This I shall never forgive them. I told your mother she was not a good mother and that I despised them for having driven you away and abandoned you.

Raphael looked at Amy with a sad gaze. He smiled weakly.

-Merci Amy. You are so kind to me. I love you. But I am so sad you met such disgusting people on your trip… This crazy girl… my family… Have you met any good people?

-Yes, I did. This Siegfried that you know, a lady who asked me to draw her children for twenty thalers, which I don't know if it was a good price but she was kind and asked people about you for me…

-I am not certain myself but I think it is a good price…

Raphael also was not an expert at money since he normally spent carelessly and when possible, often left a lot of change just to look wealthy as his noble condition required. And thalers was also not the money he really knew…

-…And I also met Setsuka…

-Who is that?

-A lady from Japan.

-And she was kind to you?

-Yes. We travelled together in the coach for a while. I appreciated her presence. She showed concern for me. She was kind.

-Then if I meet her one day, I shall be kind to her.

-…But she never learned what I really was. She went to fight Heishiro Mitsurugi. I had some difficulties remembering this name, but now I know.

-Mitsurugi… I think I have heard that name… It was a samurai…

-Well, it's a samurai she wants to kill.

-Hum. I wonder if they are the same? Is that name common?

If it was the same person, Raphael thought that Setsuka would have to be very talented to stand against this man. Even if he was tired at the time he met Mitsurugi, Raphael knew that the man was very good in combat and thought that even if he claimed the contrary to the samurai, he would have lost against this formidable opponent no matter his health condition. But he would not tell Amy to worry her about one of the few people who was kind to her and that she seemed to care about. Then Amy and him continued to talk about their respective trip while waiting for the minions' return.


	36. Home sweet home

Meanwhile, Auguste came back to where the horses were. He didn't see anyone and began to worry.

-Master? Master? Oh cr*p, he left! What are we gonna do?

With the rumblings of the near waterfall, he didn't hear Raphael and Amy talking together and they didn't hear him calling in worry.

Some minutes later, Marienbard came back. She calmed down Auguste who ran to her, telling her the master had abandoned them.

-Well, its not dawn already; he said he would not leave before…

She showed the two horses still tied to the trees.

-And without the horses?

She looked around.

-…Look, those traces… There was a fight… This tree has received some kind of hit from a blade…

Marienbard worried and hurried toward where the traces led. She found Raphael and his daughter lying down by the falls.

-Master! Are you alright? What happened?

-The crazy girl came back…

-I'm sorry master… I should not have left…

-It is of no importance… She is gone now, Amy got rid of her… Marienbard, go fetch us some clothing, we will soon enter Hanover and we are not quite presentable… You are the most presentable among us for now, so go buy some clothes for us. No matter if it is peasant's clothing from the nearest farm, we'll change later… We just need to look presentable and human… Auguste, make me some stretcher … when Jacqueline comes back, she shall help you…

-Yes, master as you wish, said both servants.

-…And Auguste, give the money you took to Marienbard.

-Euh… I didn't get any…

Raphael made an annoyed expression but his back was hurting too much to go on about this futile subject.

-Then Marienbard, I hope you have enough… Also, take my contribution into my purse… I took it from the house of the peasant I visited… If you still don't have enough, try to obtain us some clothes by any other means if necessary…

Marienbard nodded.

-Yes master, and I have money. I caught some travelling salesman selling kitchen utensils. He had some…

-Fine. Ungh… It is really uncomfortable here… Could you take us to some more comfortable spot before you do anything else?

And as Marienbard went away to get clothes, Auguste began to make a stretcher while watching over Raphael and Amy who were now more comfortable on some grass spot. Sometimes later, Jacqueline came back and began to help Auguste. Then as the stretcher was ready, Marienbard came back with clothes for everyone. Raphael painfully changed before he lay down on the stretcher tied to his horse while Amy was put on his horse with Marienbard. Jacqueline and Auguste rode together on the other horse.

They finally reached Hanover where they went to an inn. Not wanting to enter the inn in a stretcher since it was too humiliating, Raphael got up with the help of Auguste and Jacqueline while Marienbard carried Amy inside the inn. With the money remaining and that which Jacqueline brought back, Raphael paid for a room with two beds for him and Amy while the servants would sleep in the much cheaper common room. The minions helped Raphael and Amy to their room before they went to the common room and organized themselves to keep guard around the inn in case Tira had survived and came back. Raphael had ordered them to do so because this time, he would not take any chances, they really weren't in shape to fight.

The innkeeper lady went to bring Raphael the bandages and stuff he asked for him and Amy to take care of their wounds before she would go bring first aid stuff to the servants too. Raphael and Amy were both lying down on their bed and Raphael asked the woman to put the stuff on the bed table.

-Merci… answered Raphael as the woman put the healing kit beside him.

The lady addressed him:

-I can tell that even if you wear peasant's clothes, you're not peasants. Even lying down like this you have a noble bearing and I heard the people downstairs calling you master. You come from an aristocratic background, don't you?

-Yes. Indeed.

-What happened to you? Why are you dressed like that then?

-We… got attacked by brigands. Our clothes suffered much from the fight, they were… not really decent anymore. So we changed.

-The brigands even attacked and hurt the young girl? They are disgusting! Is she your daughter? She looks like you…

-Really? Yes, she is my daughter, said Raphael with a smile.

-Well, you have the same brown eyes… and maybe the same mouth… or smile… You're both smiling the same way… By the way, three days ago, a young aristocratic couple and an older noble lady came to my inn. The man looked almost like you! Are you related too?

Amy rolled her eyes and thought: Not them again! Raphael kept a neutral expression.

-Non. I do not know such people.

-But you really look a lot like the young man… and you have the same accent!

-Just a coincidence. An unfortunate coincidence.

The woman guessed that Raphael must know them but didn't seem to like them. So she would not talk about them and tell him that the older lady seemed really sick and weak when they came here. The young man was also not feeling too well since he was coughing blood too… Luckily they only came to eat and didn't stay here… Raphael then asked her:

-By the way, did you see a young blond man wearing a shiny armour and a giant sword? If you want to know, he is not related to me… but I would like to know if you saw him.

-Hum… Nein. I didn't see him.

Raphael, Amy and the minions spent a week in the inn doing nothing but taking care of their wounds. Raphael was only getting up to change Amy's bandages and to clean and disinfect her wounds. It was harder to do with his right hand since Tira had crushed his left hand but he was glad Amy helped him to treat his hand. Without her, the bandage on his hand would have been clumsily done with his right hand and would have not held on for very long. But with her help and better made bandage, he could even use his hand a bit and treat her own wounds. So they helped each other with their wounds. The rest of the time they laid down on their bed talking together or sleeping. At least the crazy girl didn't seem to come back, maybe she truly was dead…

But Raphael still wondered what happened to Soul Calibur or even Soul Edge. Of course now with the time spent here, he lost the trail of those swords, Siegfried or King Algol must have them and he didn't know where any of them was now, so it was better to go home to rest for a while. And he still had those interesting books he stole from Ivy… He was eagerly reading them when Amy was asleep; maybe he would find more details on the swords or any other interesting subject… They were really fascinating… for the parts he could understand. Raphael realized he was not really an alchemist; those books were very incomprehensible to amateur such as him and he thought he would really have to go to his library to try to decipher those enigmatic books… With the help of his own alchemy books, he would be able to better understand those complicated calculations and formulas…

When Raphael and Amy felt better, they decided to shop for clothes. Everybody needed some since they all had peasant clothes now. But before they went shopping, Raphael and his minions first went on the prowl for money and blood. Then a little richer, they entered a shop where Raphael choose new costumes for his maids and finally bought a servant uniform for Auguste. After this boring part was done, Raphael and Amy took their time choosing new clothes.

-Take everything you want, my sweet butterfly.

-Everything?

-Yes, everything.

Raphael was encouraging her to buy and to treat herself with jewels and all but Amy knew her father didn't have much money yet he still insisted on buying her the finest stuff, he would surely do anything to get more money to please her if she needed it. It had been so long since she had not been given the royal treatment by her father that Amy was tempted to enjoy it. Yet she knew he didn't have much money and she should spare it… She didn't want to trouble him with that; so she decided that she would try to find something pretty yet affordable for his purse. But she also had another dilemma.

-Père, should I buy a long dress or ask to cut it? I met so many offended people, I don't know if I should wear a long dress for the rest of the trip. Anyway I do not really want to show my bandages so I could hide them… but in case we are attacked, a short dress would be better… and I don't care that much about my bandages…

-Why don't you take a long dress and a short one or take something that can open on the front? Then it hides your legs but if you fight, you would be less encumbered than with a long dress. Or like some dresses you have, cut on the front but long in the back? Except… we would still see your legs… Or pants? But whatever you choose, I would tell you; don't mind about other's opinion. If you wish to wear a short dress, do it. Just choose what you like.

He thought: I'll still pass for a pervert again and a bad father allowing my daughter to wear short dresses but they can all go to Hell. Amy should be able to dress like she wishes… As long as it remains decent of course, but I trust Amy on this, she is not what my mother called her…

He looked at Amy with tenderness before he concluded.

My daughter is a fine young girl with much sense and wisdom…

He then began to look for clothes for himself while Amy was now choosing her dress. He suddenly addressed Amy:

-Hé, Amy, how do you think I look with a hat?

-You look great père. But you would wear anything and you would look great anyway.

Raphael smiled.

-Merci.

Amy continued:

-… Except with your goatee. Not that it looked bad but because you had it when you… first left. It brings bad memories…

-Ah. Well then now that you tell me, I'll never wear it anymore. Anyway, it has been a while that I haven't worn it… I look younger without it.

-Père… if I like that dress but also this one, can I take them both?

-So you like those two? Take them Amy. You shall be beautiful in both.

-Are you certain? I know you don't have much…

-I have enough, do not worry about it.

-Then I'll just take that one.

-Non! Take them both! You deserve the best! Take what you like!

-You know père, today makes me think of when you bought me my first dresses… I am now wearing peasant's clothes and I will come out with beautiful clothing… Just like when I entered the shop seven years ago with my rags… and went out with lovely dresses made of so fine fabric… I really loved when you took me there for the first time… When you told the shopkeeper that your daughter only deserved the best… I loved when you called me your daughter in front of her… It was the first time you presented me as such before someone and she seemed so surprised. She would not have guessed this little beggar was your daughter… I never told you but when she first saw me enter, I noticed the look she gave me; like I was dirt… I think she wondered what I was doing with you… but you put her at her place! …And that is when I realized you really cared for me… To present me as your daughter… I felt so special…

-And you are special, ma chérie. So take both dresses.

-Non. I just need that one. Why don't you take this for you?

Amy handed him a vest he had held for a while before he put it back in the rack. He really seemed to like it and Amy was certain he had put it back just to spare money for her.

-You only deserve the best, père.

She smiled at him before she continued to shop. Raphael looked at her, he was deeply touched.

-I already have the best… the best daughter I could have…

Later, while Amy was looking at herself in the mirror, trying some necklace that she knew she wouldn't buy since she had to spare the money but having fun anyway trying it, she suddenly noticed something strange about her father who was looking at clothes on a rack behind her.

-Père…?

She touched him on the arm a few times, Raphael wondered why.

-Yes, Amy?

Amy asked him on a whispering tone:

-… Euh… What is happening in the mirror?

Amy showed the mirror.

-Look at your reflection…

At first glance, Raphael saw nothing strange but suddenly he noticed something very weird, even if very unnoticeable: Now his reflection seemed to be transparent. Looking carefully, he could see the clothing rack behind him. He blemished.

-Oh mon Dieu…!

Was he dead? And he didn't know it? Was he a ghost? So that was why Amy touched him! He himself touched his arm to make sure he was tangible. He was. He looked again at the mirror and his reflection was still transparent. What was that? What was happening? Was it that he had lost a part of his soul and it reflected there? He was losing his reflection like vampire legends where it was said a vampire had no reflection because it had no soul? Now, all that remained was to sleep in a coffin…

Raphael then looked at his daughter's reflection in the mirror. Looking carefully, it seemed she was still opaque. Raphael breathed in relief.

-So… what is it, père? asked Amy worriedly.

Raphael whispered to Amy:

-Hum… Euh… Because of my… powers. I think.

-You will become invisible?

-Euh, Well… you already know… vampires don't have reflection.

-Oh yes… Indeed… But why doesn't it work for me?

-Maybe because you never used your powers. If you have some, do not use them.

He would not tell her everything; that he thought it was because he was losing his soul; he didn't want to scare her, it was already weird enough like that. But Raphael really worried: so he really was losing his soul… by using his powers…? Or maybe the crazy girl's kiss also had something to do with it…? She did try to take his soul with her dangerous kiss… And he felt the burning cold effects… Maybe she had time to take some part? He didn't talk about the effects of the kiss to Amy either; he really didn't want to scare her with those things… But he was himself really scared. He wondered what to do and thought that he really would have to go search for Soul Calibur again… After some rest at home and after he would have deciphered Ivy's books. He really didn't feel the strength to go already… He needed to be prepared… Ivy's books may contain more knowledge about Soul Calibur or what to do with it… but his powers were definitively banned…

Finally properly dressed, Amy, wearing a beautiful short dress, and Raphael, proudly wearing his vest, the group left Hanover and rode until the day came then they made some shelters to sleep in for the day near a beautiful lake. Amy and Raphael fell asleep as the minions were making turns to guard the area. Some hours later, Amy woke up.

-Père… père…

-zzzzzzzz… Hum…?

-Père, the night has fallen. We should get travelling again.

Raphael sat and yawned. He went outside the shelter and walked toward the lake. He sat under a tree facing the lake. Amy went by his side.

-Père… Are we going now? We lost enough time recovering at the inn…

Raphael took Amy by the arm and brought her to him. Amy sat beside him and leaned on her father while he put his arm around her shoulders.

-Lost time for what? Non, Amy… Let us relax for a while… We can take our time… We don't have to hurry to go home… No one is waiting for us at the castle… Let us enjoy this beautiful night… Let us enjoy the trip back home. We shall not travel in a hurry like we did to get here… Who cares if we do not travel each night? Tonight we enjoy the view and take our time… I want to travel like we did seven years ago. It was such a nice trip… Don't you agree?

Raphael wanted to forget his worries and enjoy the trip home with Amy.

-Indeed. I really loved that trip…

-Well then, let us listen to the beautiful and quiet melody of the night, the crickets, the owls and the wind and rest a while, Amy…

-You are quite poetic, père… Do you think the crazy girl is dead?

-I suppose. Anyway, the servants are guarding the area. I am not sending them away this time. And I refuse to live in fear of her or anyone or anything else! If we wish to rest, let us rest! I am tired to always be in a rush…

Amy didn't say anything more and looked at the lake while sitting beside her father. He was right they should relax and enjoy their freedom before they return to the castle. She loved her room at the castle but it was not everyday that she could enjoy the pleasures of a trip in nature with her father. After a while, Raphael told Amy:

-Do you remember when I was telling you bedtime stories under the stars?

-Yes… It was fun.

-You want to hear some? I can tell you a bedtime story!

-Père… I grew up… But… okay.

Amy thought that her father should stop treating her like a little child but Raphael seemed so happy and despite trying to act like an adult, she wanted indeed to hear some stories like old times… It was fun to be treated like a little girl sometimes… So she agreed with a smile.

-Yes, I would like to. You have a great way to tell stories. And even if I'm old, I love when you tell me stories…

-You're not old, Amy. Very well. Then I shall tell you…

Raphael suddenly noticed Auguste.

-Take off your mask, you buffoon! You now have a brand new uniform, I told you I did not want that mask anymore!

-But, master… While in nature, you said…

-I don't remember what I said, but you give me an idea… Merci Auguste, now take off your mask!

-…Fine master… Euh… Glad to have been useful…

Wondering which idea he gave to Raphael, Auguste took off his mask but dared not ask. He understood when Raphael spoke to Amy again. Amy was wondering why Auguste always had that mask but she said nothing.

-Amy, I shall tell you the Red Riding Hood story. His wolf mask made me think about it.

-Oh I love that story! I love wolves…

-In the story, you are not supposed to love the wolf…

-I know. But wolves are cute anyway.

-Indeed. Do you know that I once read that vampires can turn into wolf as well as bat? Though I am not certain… and I never did. But do not try, it may be dangerous.

-Why? Because of the reflection in the mirror?

-That and other things…

-Like what? So you only turned into mist? Never into a bat or wolf?

-Non, only into mist.

-I have seen you do it just once, against the crazy girl. I didn't really understand what happened when you disappeared. I thought I was crazy until you told me what it was. So you think it could be what makes your reflection disappear?

-… Yes. Well, in fact, using my powers involves Soul Edge and I fear some bad things could happen… aside from the reflection…

-You could get controlled by Soul Edge?

-Indeed. Or… be destroyed by it. Now I shall get on with the story. Are you ready to listen?

-So you'll never transform into mist again? What makes you say you could get destroyed? Why do you fear? Did something happen? Aside from the reflection?

-Amy, I want to relax tonight, so we shall talk about it another time if you don't mind…

-Very well… I'm sorry…

-You don't have to be sorry, I should not have talked about vampire powers… I'm at fault…

-But père, whatever troubles you; remember that I am here to help you… You are not alone…

-Yes, merci Amy… I know…

Raphael looked at Amy with a small smile. He knew she would do anything to help him, but he didn't want to scare her or endanger her and he had to know what must be done first… He didn't even know himself… He should not have scared her like this…

-Now I shall tell you the story!

Amy was ready to listen. Raphael then began to tell her the story. Then after some other stories, they stayed sitting together and looking at the lake without a word.

After a while, Amy heard a faint snoring and found out that her father fell asleep.

-Pauvre père… He looks so tired… He has been through so much… This entire journey, all this travelling…And his fear for his powers… I wonder why? Of course losing his reflection is scary but something else bothers him too…

Amy liked to be treated as a child sometimes but sometimes she also was frustrated by it. She wanted to help her father but Raphael will certainly not tell her everything… Yet Amy had been through much as well and also felt really tired. So she laid her head on her father's shoulder and fell asleep too while the minions stayed not far away.

Raphael woke up as the sun was faintly beginning to rise. He was surprised he slept for that long, all day and all night. He looked at Amy sleeping quietly, her head still resting on his shoulder and his gaze softened. But they now had to hide from the sun before it hurt them, especially Amy who was more sensitive. So he delicately took her in his arms and brought her under the protective shadow of the shelter. Amy woke up for a while, cuddled up against her father and fell asleep again while he was still carrying her to safety. Raphael gently deposited her into the shelter and sat beside her.

Amy was now sleeping quietly and Raphael thought that she still looked like when she was seven years old… A cute little girl… He muttered:

-I know you grew up Amy, but you will always be my little girl…

He contemplated her for a moment and then took one of Ivy's books and continued to read it. Sometimes later, Amy woke up.

-Hummm… What are you reading, père?

-Oh, Some magical book… I am searching for something. Right now I am in a chapter about crystal balls and the future…

-It sounds interesting.

-I do not understand much though…

And looking over her father's shoulder, Amy tried to read the book too.

-I do not understand anything either. But still it must be interesting…

-We shall have to read it more at home.

Raphael and Amy continued their trip back to Walachia while taking their time. Raphael tried again not to kill the victims he made along the way, still wishing to remain human and fearing his own murders could add to Soul Edge's power if the sword was not destroyed yet. Sometimes he could and sometimes not. And his minions never could.

When they arrived in the near village that Raphael was controlling, a peasant suddenly saw them. He started to run in the village, screaming:

-He is here! He has come back!

Raphael thought that the man was telling everyone of his return because they would welcome him but he was surprised when suddenly the people went outside of their houses and began to throw rocks and things at them and mostly at him. He received a big rock on the side of his head that almost made him fall from his horse.

-Monster! Go away!

-Vampire! You'll pay!

-Go back to Hell! Creature of the Devil!

Raphael was stunned and horrified. He didn't expect such a welcome. Seeing all those people insulting him and telling him to go away, throwing things at him… He became furious and wanted to kill them all but since they were mainly aiming at him and that Amy was just behind him on the horse, he panicked for her safety. The best way to keep her safe was probably by retreating. So Raphael, Amy and the three servants fled the place as peasants were chasing after them with their tools and still throwing things at them while screaming things like:

-Vampires!

-Go away!

-Monsters!

-Don't come back!

Raphael threateningly replied before he went away:

-Wretched fools! I may go now, but know that I shall be back! And you shall regret your insubordination!

When Raphael and his group had shaken off their pursuers, they stopped and got down from their horses. Raphael asked Amy if she was alright. Amy told him she was okay, that she hadn't received one single thing on her, except a rotten tomato but she worried about her father; he had received many projectiles and the rock that hit the side of his head made him bleed. But Raphael was too angry to worry about his own wounds. He roared truly outraged by the welcome they received:

-How come they came back to normal? What happened? I destroyed the Holy Stone! It is not possible! How dare they welcome us like that? I shall kill them all!

Raphael went toward his horse again, preparing to go back to the village alone to kill the peasants for this humiliating welcome, but Amy grabbed his arm.

-Père… We should try to see what turned them back… Not rush headfirst like that…

-Yes, you are right… I will capture one of them and torture him until he tells me! …This welcome… How dare they? Wait until I get to my castle, fools! You shall regret this painful welcome! I shall be back!

Amy looked at her father and said nothing. She was sad of the welcome they received and worried for her father but she also wondered how come those peasants turned back to human again. Was it because they had been gone for too long? Or an outside cause?

Raphael then calmed himself a bit and at his daughter's insistence, he finally took care of his wound. He tried to stop the bleeding and washed it in a small river before he told Amy and the three others that they would go to the castle but they had to be careful. The reason the peasants were turned back to normal may also affect the castle…

They discreetly went to the castle to see what happened. And as expected, it wasn't safe anymore. An army was gathered in front of it and the castle seemed to have been conquered. The fight was lost. Raphael silently cursed while Amy felt really bad.

-I'm sorry, père… I thought I chased them…

-It's not your fault, Amy… It's them! They'll never leave us alone! You have chased them but they came back! They will always come back! But I shall kill them all!

Raphael was disheartened: Nothing seemed to be like he wished. But he hid his discouragement under his anger. He would not show his daughter that he was feeling down and completely demoralized. All they did was destroyed. He had failed to get Soul Calibur and now their castle had been taken by wretched humans. …Another failure… Even worst; their precious stuff was in the castle at the hands of those despicable humans…

Raphael suddenly thought that if she hadn't left the castle to search for him, Amy would probably be at their hands right now. He shuddered at the thought and looked at his daughter before he tenderly smiled at her.

-I am glad you are here, my sweet butterfly.

Amy came to him and hugged him.

-I am glad to be with you, père.

After a while she asked:

-What will we do now?

Raphael sighed. He really didn't know. The wise thing to do would be to move again. But he didn't want to. They would still have to carry their stuff and first they had to retrieve it or lose it for good. But to wander aimlessly again was really unappealing. He had fun with the trip back here but to be forced to wander was unpleasant… Now he wanted to rest at home…

But as he wondered what to do, Raphael suddenly thought of the secret passage he found one day in the castle going through a maze of caves in the mountains and through the thick walls of the castle. What if they entered there and surprised the invaders with a guerrilla strategy? But would it be wiser if they just discreetly took their most precious stuff back and got away? Those armies were always coming back… They would never be left alone… Raphael sighed as he wondered what to do but this secret passage would surely be useful…


	37. While waiting for Sorel

-We shall need some rope and a grapple… said Raphael with a pensive expression.

-What for? asked Amy, not knowing what he was talking about.

-I know a secret passage that could lead us inside… I found it just some days before I went away on my quest. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Amy… I was really busy those days… It goes through the walls of the castle and inside the mountain. I took it only once from inside and since there was a place where the old ladder going down into the mountain maze, was broken, I had to go back and search for a rope and grapple to get down and continue to explore. I thought it would be safe enough against intruders who would not be able to climb this or even find their way in the maze of caves under the mountain unless they knew the place… Since it really looks at first glance like some ordinary caves, no one would think it leads to the castle… And the remains of the ladder and other human-made constructions I found there seemed so old; it must have been dating from the castle's foundations. Since the castle was abandoned, I do not imagine someone else would know about it…

-So we will take an old secret passage to recover our possessions?

-Indeed, my dear daughter. So we need to get a rope and a grapple from the village, find the entrance, go through the caves and enter our castle… But before we do all this hard work… Amy, are you thirsty?

Amy understood her father was mostly thirsty for revenge. Even if she was less angry than her father, she was too.

-Oui, père.

Raphael smiled cruelly.

-Good. Let us feast on some of the peasants then…

They went back near the village, avoiding the few soldiers patrolling the area. They first passed before a somehow remote house.

-We go there, master? eagerly asked Auguste, mostly thirsty for blood and not revenge.

-Non.

-…Why not? It's remote, nobody would see!

-Indeed, but it is not my choice… I feel fussy… Luckily, the one I want is not in the village either… We shall not go to the village… Too risky…

-You want one in particular? still asked Auguste, puzzled.

Raphael didn't answer and they went to another house.

-Here. Hide the horses. We shall stay a little while…

Followed by his daughter and servants, Raphael then went to the door and brutally kicked it open. A man quickly got up in surprise from his chair at the table. Raphael swiftly unsheathed his rapier and swiftly cornered the man between him and the wall. The others entered the house and Amy closed the door.

-Ahhh! Please! Please kind lord! Do not kill me!

-Kind lord? I do not recall that you called me like that this evening with the welcoming committee… I remember you; you called me creature of the Devil… and told me to go back to Hell while throwing a rock at my head. I know my peasants, I remember you… Mircea Florescu.

-… I… I didn't mean it… kind lord… please… It was the others…

Raphael brutally grabbed him by the shirt and angrily asked him:

-Why did you betray me? Who cured you?

-I… I don't know… The army invaded… I fought against them… I got… wounded… and fainted… When I woke up, I was… hu… human again… Some told me it was strangers accompanying the army…

-So you do not know?

-No… Forgive me… Forgive me… Please don't kill me!

The man was crying and begging for his life, but Raphael didn't seem moved at all.

-You're completely useless!

And Raphael swiftly bit him on the neck and began to drink his blood. When the man fainted, Raphael took a tankard on the shelf over the table and collected some blood with it before he offered it to Amy.

-You want some, Amy?

-Oui, s'il-vous-plaît, père. Merci.

Amy reached out her hand to take the drink. Raphael gave it to her as the minions jumped avidly on what remained of the dead man's blood. After Amy and the minions finished drinking, Raphael said:

-Now we have to go! Before soldiers come here! Take any rope or grapple or anything resembling a grapple and we shall take our leave! But I believe Mircea must have what we need since he is, was, the village's handyman.

They succeeded in finding suitable instruments and left the house to go back to the horses.

But while going toward the mountains to search for the secret passage, some Walachian soldiers spotted them.

-Look! The Vampire!

The soldiers ran toward the group while yelling their battle cry.

-Die! Monters! screamed the captain coming on his horse toward Raphael who parried his strike while Amy swiftly thrust her weapon at the captain's left leg before the two horses moved away from each other. As Raphael turned around to charge again at the captain, the only one mounted on a horse among the Wallachians, he noticed some of the soldiers were aiming guns at them.

-Amy! Beware! Stay behind me!

Amy looked and suddenly saw the six soldiers aiming in their direction and in the direction of the minions. She hid herself behind her father's back when Raphael turned toward the gunners to charge at them. Since there was no place to hide, he hoped to kill them before they would fire. Amy suddenly heard the discharge of the guns as it was near and suddenly the horse neighed in pain and fell down, bringing Raphael and her in its fall. Meanwhile, on the minion's horse, Marienbard had been shot on the side of her forehead and fell down from the horse. Raphael got up from his fall and asked Amy if she was alright.

-Yes… just surprised…

-Good. Hide behind the horse. I shall take on the gunners.

And he went running toward the gunners who were reloading their guns.

One of them tried to hit him with his arquebus, swinging the heavy weapon toward the vampire. But as the man swung the weapon, leaving his chest unprotected, Raphael dodged under it and thrust his rapier in the man's heart. Another soldier then let go of his gun to unsheathe his sword and slashed at Raphael who swiftly parried the strike, not noticing another soldier who was now ready to slash at him. He noticed it only when he heard a grunt of pain and saw the man falling beside him. He quickly turned around and saw Amy now thrusting her rapier at another soldier.

-Merci Amy!

-De rien, papa.

Raphael turned around to take care of his adversary while Amy was striking at her's. After some time, the father and daughter had taken care of the gunners while Jacqueline and Auguste were fighting the mounted captain. Raphael looked at the arquebuses and wondered how those guns could work; it must not be too complicated… He never was an expert in long range weapons like guns or pistols but they could use them against the enemies…

He took one and continued to reload it then aimed at the mounted captain. He fired on him and the recoil of the shot sent Raphael tumbling down. When he got up, he saw that the captain didn't seem wounded at all. He had missed. He cursed and prepared to fight the soldiers now coming toward him and Amy. They slashed at the soldiers without mercy while Auguste and Jacqueline were against the captain. After a while the two mounted vampires finished their adversary and came to their master's aid even though Raphael didn't need any help. He, Amy and Marienbard, who had regained consciousness after having fainted from her wound and fall, were taking care of the enemies quite easily. Then the last of the soldier fell down. Raphael looked at Amy to see if she was fine and when she told him that she was, he looked at his minions. Marienbard seemed to be alright now and the two others were also in quite good shape. Only Raphael's horse was dead. But aside from the horse, they could all go on without problem. Then all the vampires except Amy got the same idea: Seeing the blood flow, they jumped on the soldiers and drank their blood. Since she had just drank from the handyman, Amy was not thirsty anymore and looked at the others excitedly drinking from the soldiers without any emotion. She didn't really care about the death of those soldiers nor did she felt the beastly urge the others felt. After they had finished drinking, Raphael ordered to go on.

-Do not forget to take the guns… They may be useful to us…

Jacqueline was happily holding an arquebus, playfully threatening Auguste with it. Amy got one too and pointed it at Auguste too.

-Hé! No need to aim at me…

-I think it means take off your mask, Auguste… Can't you understand? said Raphael, laughing at his daughter's amusement. In fact, he didn't really care about the mask anymore, Auguste never listened anyway… For now it was so futile… But once their actual problems taken care of, Auguste would have to be disciplined.

Raphael and his group then searched for the secret entrance since Raphael didn't really remember where it was exactly. He did see the exit when he took it the first time but not that long, just the time to realize approximately where he was and then he went inside again, so he hoped he remembered where it was.

After some times, they finally found it. They tied the horse to a tree and entered the caves. Raphael told the others:

-We shall mark our way with some signs on the rock so that we do not get lost when we take the passage again. We may have to leave fast so we have to know where we are going…

They walked for a while, following Raphael's memories of his exploration. Suddenly Raphael pointed in the air:

-Look at those lovely bats, Amy! Aren't they cute?

-Well, yes père.

But Amy was not as fascinated by the bats as Raphael was, yet they were cute… They would be cuter if she could pet them though… Now they all were on the roof of the cave, so it was less interesting…

After a while, Raphael looked a little lost. He didn't really remember the way. Yet they continued to walk in some direction until they stumbled into a macabre scene: Many skeletons impaled on stakes.

-What is that? I didn't see that last time! Yet I haven't been here either…

Amy looked at the skeletons with curiosity.

-There are a lot of them… Was there some kind of war?

-I do not know… But the war must have taken place since a while… The skeletons seem old… The stakes are all rotten…

Raphael noticed that not all skeletons were impaled; some had been killed by other means… like nails knocked in the head… Some didn't have hands or feet anymore…

-Some things happened at this castle… One of the previous master must have been quite cruel… muttered Raphael, not knowing the castle's history. He then told his followers:

-Well then, no need to stay here looking at this! Let us continue to the castle!

Not long after, Raphael found the broken ladder. They used the rope and grapple to climb and continued toward the castle. Now the way was not complicated at all. They just had to follow the way.

-So now we are between the castle's walls? asked Amy after a while.

-Yes, Amy and none of those fools know it.

-There are a lot of cobwebs… yeurk!

Amy quickly withdrew her hand from the wall she touched and shook her hand in disgust.

-I know. That is why I asked Auguste to lead the way. He is pleased to take care of the vast majority of cobwebs for us… N'est-ce pas, cher Auguste?

-Glad to be of service, master… said Auguste, not very enthusiastically.

-Iiiik! There are rats!

-Silence Jacqueline! You want the enemy to notice us? It's only rats! Just don't attack them and they won't attack you!

After a while, the vampires reached the secret entrance. They first listened to know if anyone was there, then hearing nothing, Raphael opened the secret door. It led to a salon with no one in it. Raphael peeked into the gallery next to it. No one was there either. He motioned for his group to follow him as he stealthily went into the gallery. They continued some time until the way was blocked by two soldiers keeping guard but not looking in their direction. Raphael ordered Jacqueline to follow him and they quickly but silently went to the soldiers. While they stealthily moved toward the soldiers, Raphael noticed something: Those were not Wallachian soldiers… They had other uniforms…

Nevertheless, as quickly as they came, the two vampires slit the throat of their victims and the soldiers fell down without a word. Raphael ordered to hide the soldiers' bodies in a room before they continued toward their destination.

Suddenly they heard some people talking together coming in their direction. They quickly hid into the first room they found: a salon with long curtains going from the ceiling to the floor. Raphael ordered to hide behind the curtains as the voices were coming toward them. While hiding, Raphael realized the people were not speaking Romanian but German. He wondered: What are Germans doing here?

* * *

Meanwhile, Hilde was now leaving the courtyard and entering the castle as all of the occupying minions who were not killed in the fight, were turned back to human again by the Holy Stone Kilik carried when he came back here to finish his job and by the wind priestess Talim that Hilde met in Ostrheinsburg. She was glad to have found those two persons; their help was most precious; they cured the people, saving them from this horrible curse and by the way, spared her tired soldiers from more fights.

After the battle of Ostrheinsburg, Hilde quickly came here at the demand of the Duke of Walachia, Stefan I Surdul, an ally of her country, since he was incapable of getting rid of the Vampire himself. After he lost his last commander, the Baron of Rackovâ, one of his most loyal subject and a man loved by the soldiers, the Walachian prince got demoralized like the soldiers and didn't send any other forces until Hilde came to his aid. Hilde had promised that she would help him after the battle of Ostrheinsburg. So even if she was still mourning her lost soldiers, among them some of her most loyal bodyguards from her personal guard: Helmwige, Ortlinde, and Rossweisse, whom she even had to fight against when they rose up as undead after their death in the courtyard, Hilde told her army to go to Walachia as soon as possible, not taking any time to mourn or to rest. They had destroyed the evil in Ostrheinsburg and now with the Wallachian soldiers the Duke sent her, they would destroy all the evil brought by it once and for all… So like some of her soldiers, Hilde was now exploring the castle, looking specifically for Raphael.

-I am getting close. I must find their leader!

She was now wandering the corridors with Gerhilde, her most loyal bodyguard. She had visited many rooms when she suddenly found a locked door that seemed important. She asked her bodyguard to pick the lock and then entered the room, ready to fight anyone that could hide there. It seemed to be a study room. A big library seemed to occupy most of the room and a luxurious desk carved with bat figures was also there with books and papers on it. Hilde approached the desk and as she approached, she saw that many papers were pinned to the wall. She looked at them and a look of surprise appeared on her face: They were drawings made by a child. There were many animals drawn but the subject coming back more often was a little red haired girl with pigtails and a man with yellow hair drawn clumsily together. They always had a smile on their face and Hilde found the drawings very touching. A child, probably the little red haired girl, expressed her happiness by doing those drawings of her and probably her father, yes, her father… It was written 'À papa' on some of the drawings. This was the Vampire's private study… and he seemed to have a family… Well, a daughter. And they seemed to love each other like a normal family… Hilde got troubled; it was sad to know that people always made war with each other while they were all the same; people who wanted to live happily with those they loved.

But the people here were vampires, Hilde thought, she had to remember it. They were evil. She came here with her army to stop the spreading of vampirism and stop the Vampire from attacking the nearby villages. No matter the cute drawings, she would protect the people of Walachia from this vampire; she swore it on her honour to the Duke of Walachia. But where were this vampire and his daughter? They only saw minions as they entered here. She thought the Vampire would have led his forces against her own… But the minions seemed disorganized and lost, so they were easily beaten. Has the Vampire fled? Was he a coward?

But the exploration of the castle was not over yet, they haven't started interrogating the minions, she may find the Vampire and his daughter hiding somewhere, she had to be on her guards. And she attacked at daytime, so he may have still been in his coffin…

She then looked at the papers on the desk and what she saw appalled her: It was far less cute and touching than the drawings. The Vampire had plans to infect the entire world with his illness. He was crazy! Once again, she was glad she had allies to stop this evil spreading. She continued searching the room; the Vampire seemed to love books; there were so many and on so many subjects! Magic and mysteries, history, language, poetry, legends and lore, politic, astronomy, philosophy, medicine and science… So many subjects… In many languages as well. Her own kingdom royal library had not as much books. When she finished exploring the room, she continued to other rooms followed by Gerhilde.

They soon arrived in a beautifully decorated room with a four-poster bed. Many flowers were decorating the room and many dolls were standing on shelves and on the bed. Hilde guessed it was the bedroom of a young girl… probably the red haired one. A vanity was there with a beautifully carved mirror on it and Hilde wondered if the vampire girl could see herself in it; it must be hard to not be able to see her reflection in the mirror… Why would she put a mirror in her room if it was to be reminded of that? She probably could see herself then… A library was on the other wall with many books in it, mostly poetry but some other subjects too. Beautiful frilly curtains were hanging to the window. Hilde thought this place was very beautiful.

She asked her bodyguard to leave her alone for a while and to go in the courtyard to see how the purifications where going. She wanted to know if any cured minion had any important information to tell.

-But Your Highness… I cannot leave you alone…

-Gerhilde, many guards are already patrolling the castle, I am not completely alone… Just go ask how it goes and come back as soon as you can.

Gerhilde bowed and left the room. Hilde then sat on the bed and looked at the dolls on it; they were of high quality and had very nice dresses. She took one and held it in her arms. She remembered with some nostalgia the time she was a child, the time before she had to take the crown at only eleven years old to govern in place of her father who became mad because of the Evil Seed. The time where she didn't worry about anything… Now she was worrying about so many things… Her kingdom, her people, the battles… She was also worrying about her father; have those mercenaries she hired, Cassandra Alexandra and Geo Dampierre, found the ingredients for the cure yet? She hadn't got news from the alchemist, the Countess Valentine… It has been a while…

All those worries made her age prematurely in her heart. She was still young, she only was eighteen years old but already governed her kingdom and acted like an adult for seven years. She stayed there thinking about old time for a while, holding Amy's doll against her breastplate. She was alone; she could allow herself some time…

-What are you doing in my daughter's room?

Hilde got startled and lifted her head: By the reflection in the mirror, she saw that a seemingly very annoyed blond man with an arrogant pose was standing in the door frame with a rapier in his hand. Behind him, a young red haired teenage girl stood beside a green haired woman wearing a servant's dress and there were some other people that Hilde could not see since they were not in front of the door and only bit of them showed. One of them must also be a maid from the bit of the dress Hilde could glimpse. She thought this was probably the Vampire, his daughter and some servants. And they do reflect in mirrors. She didn't notice the faint transparency Raphael had since she didn't look for very long in it. She didn't really have time for this.

Hilde delicately put down the doll she was holding, got up and faced them. She took a proud stance and said:

-I am Hildegard Von Krone, princess of Wolfkrone, I came to put an end to the evil oppression of the lord residing here! Are you the lord of this castle? State your name, if you have any honour!

Raphael suddenly recognized the voice as she named her kingdom: It was Jeanne D'Arc from Ostrheinsburg! He suddenly regretted having lowered the drawbridge. If he had known she would come here after… But he tried not to show his surprise. He gallantly bowed and replied:

-I am Raphael Sorel, the Lord of the night and the lord of this castle indeed. This is the room of my daughter, ma princesse adorée, Amy. You have taken too much liberty by invading it.

Amy was indeed very upset that this woman was going through her private things. She hoped that she didn't read her poems or her writings. Those were her private thoughts and feelings; nobody could lay an eye on them, not even her father. And this woman was there, holding her dolls, invading her privacy… Amy felt really attacked by this intrusion. She stared at Hilde with a hurt and angry look while Raphael continued to speak:

-…And on my honour, I shall personally kill you for this, Votre Altesse. But first, get out of the room. I would not like to destroy and soil it with our fight.

-You're challenging me to a duel? Very well. I accept! But before I get out, I would like you to swear that you will fight me with honour!

-Honour?… While you come into my castle uninvited and rummage through our possessions like a thief?

-And you? What do you think you did to the people of Walachia? Did they invite you here? Did they ask you to take control of their lives?

Raphael looked at her with an arrogant gaze.

-And you, bonne Princesse, did your people asked you to control them? Or do you command by 'divine right', like all rulers claim? Your subjects had to accept your reign because of your royal blood. They have to accept mine because of my special blood. And do you think the Wallachian peasants asked the Duke to control them? Since Walachia is a vassal kingdom to the Ottoman Empire, they put him in charge; the peasants had no word in the matter. Why should my reign be more illegitimate? A tyrant is a tyrant, no matter the way. But enough talk, come to the salon beside. I am not the kind of person who gets his battles fought by others. I shall fight you one on one. I swear on my honour.

Having received the lord's promise that he will fight her alone, Hilde got out of the room and followed him to the salon. She looked at the others accompanying him; they were only four, three servants and his daughter. It was already enough in case she had to fight them all but she was glad there was not more that she didn't see. She had really hoped the Vampire and his servants were not too numerous. She knew she had committed an imprudence by sending away Gerhilde since she knew not many soldiers were actually patrolling this tower. Yet she had hoped for some solitude, but this wish for solitude may now have led her to her doom…

The salon had red curtains on the walls and columns on the side. A very nice carpet was on the floor and some elegant furniture was adorning the room. Amy sat on the couch and the three servants stood by her side. Raphael unsheathed his rapier and smirked. Hilde had her sword by her side but not her lance, so she unsheathed her only blade and said:

-I demand that I be granted to bring some of my soldiers here. A duel always has witnesses from each side.

-I am afraid I cannot allow that, bonne princesse. I would not let your soldiers come here. You would be on an advantage if everybody knew of our presence here.

-They will know anyway. The castle is being searched everywhere for you. You have nowhere to go.

-Humpf! You think so? Hahahaha! I have gotten out of worse situations. My daughter is very talented and resourceful and my three servants are very loyal. Together we can beat your army and drive them away tonight.

-Three servants! You lost all your other servants! You don't have anyone except them by your side! Surrender now and I may show you mercy.

-Ha! How hilarious! Mercy by beheading us before you burn us on the stake instead of the contrary? I would be so grateful… I can show you mercy too! I shall grant you a swift death and behead you right here. Or… I may even let you live… Yes… Since you attacked my daughter by intruding her privacy, I shall make you Amy's pet!

When Amy heard her father's threat to the princess, she outlined a malicious smile and chuckled. Hilde was horrified and backed away in horror.

-You brute! How dare you plan on making me a lowly pet? How revolting! Damn you, you perverted aristocrat!

-Aren't you an aristocrat yourself?

-But not a perverted one.

She then stared at Raphael and looked deep in his angry eyes before she seriously told him:

-But I know Soul Edge made you do what you did and still makes you say those horrible things. I know people controlled by Soul Edge are not really evil. The Evil Seed made many people become crazy and this was only the first of Soul Edge's evil tricks. I may ask for forgiveness for your condemnable behaviour and demand your pardon to the Duke of Walachia if you ask for forgiveness and submit to be purified right now.

-To ask for forgiveness in my own castle? I don't believe it! I am the master here! I will grant forgiveness or punishment to whoever I wish here! Not the contrary!

-This castle does not belong to you. It belongs to the Duke of Walachia!

-He didn't even take care of his castle! When I came here, this was a ruin. I made it what it is today! I deserve to keep it!

-You are just a squatter!

-What?! How dare you! This is my castle!

This insult really hurt Raphael since he knew he had lived in houses not belonging to him since he got thrown out of his own family house. It wasn't very glorious indeed… The insult was even more painful since it was true.

 _-_ Fool. You have been enslaved by your own delusions! This castle is not yours! Those people are not yours! You control nothing!

-Humpf! …How foolish of you, to anger me. Now, I'm in a very foul mood… I shall make you regret your words, Votre Altesse…

He gallantly bowed to her once more.

-Well then, let us celebrate your demise with a dance… May I have this dance, douce Princesse?

Raphael pointed his rapier at Hilde who gazed coldly at him while taking her fighting stance. Raphael smiled evilly.

-En garde!

-For the glory of the Krones! Victory shall be mine!

And they clashed together. Raphael slashed at Hilde's head but the princess parried with her sword while she tried to kick Raphael who backed away before he whirled again toward her, slashing her armor. He thought that it was still another embarrassing person with an armour, but no matter, she had weak spots and her head was still a good target.

As Raphael tried to slash at her head again, Hilde parried but had some trouble fighting with only her sword. Normally she attacked with one weapon and parried with the other; she felt disarmed with only one weapon. Raphael slashed at her once more and Hilde still parried to protect her head but Raphael kicked her in the stomach and Hilde fell down. But she quickly rolled out of the way as Raphael tried to stab at her stomach where she didn't have armour covering this part. She quickly got up beside a decorative armor and quickly grabbed the halberd the armour was holding to parry Raphael's next strike at her head while she thrust at him with her sword and said:

-You're open!

Raphael received the strike in his rib and grunted in pain before he kicked Hilde once more, sending her slamming violently on the wall. Hilde quickly bent down to evade another decapitating strike and slashed Raphael's legs. The vampire fell down and grabbed Hilde's right leg to bring her with him but Hilde kicked him in the face instead. Raphael rolled away and swiftly got up.

-Where's your passion? Fight like you mean it! defiantly yelled Hilde.

-I will not give you the chance to strike again…

Raphael was humiliated of his actual performance in front of his daughter. He was the only one bleeding and somehow wounded. He had begun the fight on a bad basis. He backed away, studying Hilde carefully while wiping his bleeding nose. Hilde took this opportunity to attack again.

-Here I come! I swear by my name, I shall be victorious!

She launched at him, pointing her halberd in front of her and slashing with her sword as Raphael evaded the long weapon. But Raphael parried the sword strike with his rapier and grabbed the halberd. He brutally pulled on the halberd, bringing Hilde toward him before he thrust his knee in her stomach. As Hilde bent grunting in pain, Raphael struck at her head with the hilt of his weapon. She fell down before him. Raphael lifted his rapier.

 _-_ Coup…

Raphael was about to give her the death blow but Hilde swiftly lifted her halberd and slashed at Raphael's shoulder.

-… de arrgh!

Raphael dropped his rapier in pain. But he swiftly reacted and kicked Hilde in the face before he jumped on her to wrestle with her, tackling her on the floor. Holding her arm with the sword, he grabbed the halberd and threw it away.

-The likes of you could never stop me!

He was now grabbing both her arms, pinning her on the floor.

-You're mine! I shall make you one of my minions!

He opened his mouth to bite her and Hilde saw with horror his long and pointy fangs. But Raphael had some problems: He was trying to lower her collar to have a place to bite with her annoying armour while trying to keep his grab on Hilde's arms. So while doing this, Hilde succeeded in freeing one of her hands and grabbed Raphael's chin to push him back. To end up as a vampire minion was to Hilde a fate worse than death.

-Don't touch me! It is not honourable! And a most vicious attack! You said you would fight with honour!

-I changed my mind! I'll protect my daughter and my castle by any means! And by becoming my minion, you shall obey me and order your army to leave…

-I refuse to bow to your logic! My army would never do such a thing! They will fight you until the end!

-They will not obey their princesse bien-aimée?

-Not if their princess is not their princess anymore! They won't obey a minion of yours! Cease this dishonourable behaviour at once! Fight with honour!

-Non. You shall become my minion. And then, you shall make a fine pet for Amy…

-So then monsters have no honour!

-How dare you? Do not call me monster!

-Well your actions show what you are! A vile beast!

Raphael lifted his head in outrage while still holding her captive. He stared at her with a hateful and furious gaze from his even more reddish eyes while Hilde was still keeping him away with her hand. To be called a beast and a monster was really painful and offensive.

-You shall regret your words, Princesse… You want to kill me for the vile beast that I am? Then I shall act like a vile beast… until the end! You and your army shall all suffer! I shall destroy you all!

His bloodlust and the fact she insulted him made him even angrier toward her. He will bite her! And he won't hold back! No need for minions, he'll kill them all! Hilde desperately tried to keep him away from her. She put her gauntlet in front of his mouth as he was about to bite her and Raphael bit the hard metal. He got very furious to have hurt himself on it and brutally grabbed Hilde's wrist to push it aside while growling in anger. Hilde could not resist anymore against this enraged beast.

-Stay down, wretched human! Don't move! Ahh… Blue wine… It has been a while…

 _-_ Nooo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is living in Vlad Dracul's castle so that is why he found those impaled people, since Vlad the Impaler had made so much victims something may remain… Just a clue as to where he lives…


	38. The Confrontation

As Raphael was about to bite Hilde, he suddenly got grabbed and slammed into the wall by Siegfried who just arrived running. While inspecting the tower, he had discovered the hidden bodies of the two Wolfkrone soldiers that Raphael and Jacqueline had murdered. Since he had seen Gerhilde walk out of the tower just moments ago and knowing this tower had very few soldiers in it, he worried for the Princess and ran toward where she went. Maybe he should have sounded the alarm but he worried too much. When he heard the fighting noises, he ran even faster. The noises of the duel covered his own running noises and he surprised everyone when he arrived to the Princess' rescue. Since Raphael and Hilde were near the gallery entrance, he could easily interrupt the fight.

-Don't touch the Princess!

But Siegfried got very surprised when he realized that the Vampire everybody talked about and came to destroy was Raphael. He widened his eyes in surprise as he slammed Raphael against the wall and saw his face. He knew Raphael was tainted by Soul Edge but didn't know he had become a vampire.

-So it's you! You're the Vampire?

Raphael seemed surprised as well to see Siegfried but his gaze quickly turned into an angry one.

-You… didn't know? What are you doing here? You came to kill me, right? You came to kill me and you didn't know?

-No, I didn't!

Siegfried had followed the princess since she forgave him of his crimes and he swore loyalty to her. She had forgiven him for his sins, she gave him a second chance and accepted him among her army even knowing who he was. He was forever grateful to her. He swore he would follow her faithfully forever; he would serve her like a true and loyal knight. And being near her, owing her his life…

The first time he saw her, he already felt love for her and along the way over here, his feelings for her became even stronger. But he would never tell. She was a princess; he was the son of a knight and of a peasant woman who were not even married when he was born. They married afterward but he was still considered a bastard by the aristocrats who knew this and some never accepted his mother's peasant condition or even his father's paternity so that is why he never really associated with aristocrats and became mostly friend with peasants boys. Together they even made the Schwarzwind where the peasant boys felt more like knights, even if they didn't always really behave like it and acted mostly like thieves… But they thought they were doing some kind of justice by stealing the rich to give to the poor. The young peasants were glad to be under the command of the son of the heroic knight Frederick, who was also more appreciated by the peasants than by the aristocrats since he always took the peasants' defence. He had helped the oppressed peasants when they revolted against the Holy Roman Empire and became one of their champion. Siegfried was very proud of his father's deeds to protect the peasants and loved his father very much as his father loved him too and always showed him his deep affection… before Siegfried killed him…

This sin would always haunt him forever and he would now never consider himself worthy enough to be the Princess' husband or even lover. He didn't consider himself worthy enough for her or any other women since he was too dirtied by his sins. And then being Nightmare, he committed so many of them… He had to still make amend and he had to be alone. But to be near Hilde was a joy for him and an immense honour. Only her presence made him feel better. She was so kind, so wise, so beautiful… And he would let no one hurt her.

* * *

Siegfried had already met Princess Hildegard Von Krone some time before he went in Ostrheinsburg but he joined her when they met in the cursed castle. After Siegfried quickly ran to met Nightmare and discovered that the evil armour had been destroyed by Raphael but not Soul Edge, he wanted to finish the job and destroy the Evil Sword. But Algol had interrupted his plan by taking Soul Edge with him. Not knowing what this strange man intended to do with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, Siegfried had reached the throne room where the entrance to the Tower of Remembrance stood and climbed the tower as fast as he could to stop him and get Soul Edge to destroy it once and for all. He reached the top of the tower, tired and gasping for air, then he addressed the man sitting on a throne and holding Soul Edge.

-I came. Pff…pff… Now give me Soul Edge. Pff… So that I destroy it… I climbed all this and fought all those fights inside for a reason… Give me Soul Edge!

-I have seen your fights… That was quite entertaining. You have done well. But no, I will not give you the sword. You shall give me Soul Calibur. That is the sword of my oath, my eternal memory.

-You are wrong. This is a sword of absolution, of forgiveness! It is not yours! Give me Soul Edge!

-Then I suppose you know how we will settle this… Very well, try to seize it from me! … This shall be my first battle in ages. You are a worthy opponent.

Algol got up from his throne.

-Millennia have passed, but now it is time to reclaim what is mine! The time has come for me to become whole once more!

Siegfried looked at Algol. He had fought in the courtyard and he had fought some monsters lurking in the tower along the way, he was tired to fight… but he had to. He looked at Algol as the Hero King was holding Soul Edge in his hand and what he saw appalled him; the eye was getting healed! Algol was repairing the sword! All the damage Raphael had previously done was now being repaired. Siegfried began to move toward the sword but by the time he reacted, it was too late; the sword was completely repaired.

-What have you done? The sword was damaged; it would have been easier to destroy it then! Why did you repair such an abomination?

-I know it is an abomination. This vile sword has controlled my son… whom I… had no choice but to kill… because of it… He had become a slave to Soul Edge…

Algol seemed extremely sad as he remembered those painful memories but he then continued on a more resolute tone:

-But I need this power to get control over this world and restore a new era of peace and justice… and I know how to keep it under control. You do not know how to use the swords, young boy. You will only destroy yourself and the world if you keep trying to get them. But I know what must be done. Now I need Soul Calibur. Hand it to me, child!

-No! Soul Edge must be destroyed! Soul Calibur will destroy it!

-Only one with a strong enough will can use the swords without problems. I will not let you touch this sword. You are as fragile as my son was. You have already been under this influence, right?

-Yes, but… I've gotten rid of my… weakness. Never again… will I bend to anyone's will! No longer will I have doubts or fears. Now I fear nothing… I will face my darkness, I will destroy that evil sword!

Siegfried felt stronger and more resolute than ever to fight the Evil Sword. And he now had the help of the Holy Sword, he would not fail! But Algol seemed determined as well and told Siegfried:

-None will stand in my way. Stand down and join me!

Siegfried was surprised by Algol's offer.

-Huh? What? Join you?

-Yes. Somehow, you make me think of my son, Arcturus… You still lack experience. There is more for you to learn.

Siegfried thought: I have killed my father… This man have killed his son, who was controlled by Soul Edge… Yes, we do have some things in common… Yet…

-Sorry, but I cannot. I must finish my duty… I've made up my mind. I will finish this. Enough talk! This sword must be destroyed!

-As you wish, child. Let's fight then.

Algol moved toward Siegfried and the young man realized that the Hero King was floating and not walking. While he was noticing this, Algol slashed at him with Soul Edge but Siegfried quickly parried with Soul Calibur before he kicked Algol away. Algol quickly came back and as Siegfried prepared to parry Soul Edge again, Algol quickly materialized a false Soul Calibur and slashed at the shining knight, sending Siegfried away to the edge of the tower with the impact of the blow. Siegfried rolled on the ground and almost fell down from the tower. As he laid down half on the side of the tower, half above the emptiness, Siegfried suddenly realized the height they were; clouds were floating under them!

-Mein Gott!

Siegfried suddenly suffered from vertigo and crawled back toward Soul Calibur that had fallen some feet away. But Algol didn't let him crawl without problems; he quickly shot some kind of energy balls at him. Siegfried tried to roll to evade them but was not fast enough and the magical balls pushed him away, almost sending him down the tower again. Still suffering from vertigo, Siegfried had some difficulties to get up beside the emptiness of the frightening high tower. He was angry such a ridiculous fear could have a grip on him.

-Damn! I won't let something like this stop me!

He looked again at Soul Calibur; the sight of the sword gave him courage and he quickly got up to reach it as Algol launched another magical sphere where Siegfried was previously. Siegfried grabbed the sword and ran to the center of the tower where he felt more secure and less dizzy.

-My life… is not for your taking! You will not stand in my way!

Siegfried ran toward Algol to strike at him while parrying the magical spheres Algol threw at him. But as he was near and was about to slash the ancient king, Algol suddenly struck at him with spikes appearing on his back and disappearing as soon as they tore through Siegfried's armour, impaling him. Siegfried screamed in pain and Algol quickly grabbed him. Siegfried got scared to be thrown down the tower and tried to resist but Algol brutally slammed his fist down on his back, sending Siegfried down on the ground before he jumped and landed on him, once again sending his spikes through Siegfried's shiny armour and through his flesh. Siegfried lost his breath with the force of the blow and stood on the ground groaning in pain as his many wounds bleed on his armour.

-Give up, boy!

-No… I cannot give up now!

Algol then grabbed Siegfried again and threw him away. Siegfried landed once more on the side of the tower. Algol floated toward him while Siegfried lay down in pain.

-I cannot lose. I cannot allow myself to lose! Ungh… Father… I won't give up…

He painfully got up while trying not to look down the tower and walked toward Algol.

-Let's do this.

Algol looked at him and said:

-Why don't you just give me the sword, boy? You are going through all this pain for nothing!

And Algol launched himself at Siegfried with Soul Edge and the false Soul Calibur. They clashed together and fought for a long while until Siegfried impaled Algol with his sword, lifted him in the air then threw him down violently.

-Time to fly!

While Algol was still down, Siegfried lifted Soul Calibur in the air then drove it through the floor and a row of icy crystals appeared. The Hero King tried to avoid them but he didn't have time to get up quickly enough, some sharp spikes grew and entered his body, piercing it from side to side with crystals and impaled him. Stuck in the magical ice, Algol groaned in agony while realizing that he had underestimated the swords. Siegfried told him:

-Forgive me.

Siegfried then went toward Soul Edge while holding Soul Calibur in his hands. He gazed at the Evil Sword with hate and resentment. This damn sword that forced him to do such atrocities! The sword was still undamaged and still had a will of its own; Siegfried sensed that it would like for him to obey it again but he now had Soul Calibur, the sword of redemption, and the Evil Sword was in no way appealing to him. Siegfried lifted Soul Calibur in the air while he moved toward Soul Edge to prepare to stab the evil eye as he did in the chapel one year ago. But this time, Soul Calibur was more powerful and would destroy the Evil Sword forever.

-With this, it ends…

Soul Calibur began to emit more light while Siegfried continued:

-Our kind should not exist in this world. Not ever again.

-Don't even try!

Siegfried turned in surprise. An Asian woman with a ponytail was walking toward him. Siegfried wondered how she came here since he was in front of the entrance. He would have seen her coming… Did she appear? The woman jumped over him and landed in front of Soul Edge. She continued to speak:

-I can't allow you to go any further.

Siegfried didn't look impressed and told her:

-You're in my way. Stand Aside. There is something I must finish.

But the woman didn't move.

-I have followed you since a while and now that I know who you are, I will not yield! I cannot ignore your evil deeds!

Siegfried looked at Taki for a short while, a little demoralized to be remembered of his evil deeds, then became more resolute.

-Neither do I. But I will put an end to it all now. I'll destroy Soul Edge! So stand aside!

-No. I cannot allow you to do that! I didn't want you to meet with the sword again, the colliding of both swords was a catastrophe last time, it almost destroyed a whole world and if you persist in this idea, I must stop you!

Taki had arrived in Ostrheinsburg, now following Siegfried. But she stumbled upon the chapel as Raphael was fighting Nightmare. Since she swore she would not interfere with him anymore, she let him fight alone. He had already wounded Nightmare and Soul Edge so she had hoped he would win and destroy the sword, then the swords wouldn't have collided together. When Raphael destroyed Nightmare and left the chapel, claiming Soul Calibur would secure it all, Taki knew he was running in the wrong direction so she didn't worry about him anymore. Still on the top of the wall, from where she had witnessed Raphael's battle, Taki then prepared her spell to seal the Evil Sword before Siegfried would come. When she saw him coming, she had not finished her preparation, so she was now preparing to fight him but then Algol appeared and took the sword before he went away with it. So Taki did as Siegfried did; she began to climb the tower. Siegfried asked her:

-Why do you stand in my way? Are you saying that my way is wrong? That I will fail?

-Unfortunately, yes. Relying on such power will only give rise to new evil. In the end, we must all face our demons alone.

Siegfried was silent for a moment, then said:  
-Enough talk! My Soul Calibur is a Holy sword, it won't hurt anyone! I must accomplish this! I told you to stay out of my way!

As Siegfried swung his crystal sword at Taki, she swiftly jumped into the air and jumpkicked at him. The young man lost his balance and fell down near the tower's edge again. He felt his vertigo again and swore.

-Dammit!

He quickly got up and ran toward the center, launching at Taki again.

-You will not stand in my way! I will accomplish what I must!

-And destroying the world is what you must do?

Siegfried stopped in his attack, he had doubts.

-I… I will not destroy the world… Soul Calibur is a sword of purity… of forgiveness… I said I would not have any doubts anymore… I will… I will defeat you!

And he launched at Taki again. They fought for a while before they got interrupted.

-Stop! Please! suddenly said a girl's voice as the two clashed together again.

-Sorry to keep you… You're up next! answered Siegfried not even looking at the newcomer but ready to fight anyone who intended to stop him.

But he suddenly realized the voice seemed really young… He turned and saw a young girl running toward them. He was surprised; the girl was very young, about thirteen-fourteen years old…

-Huh?

-Please, stop fighting! Soul Calibur is as bad as Soul Edge… said the young girl.

Seeing everybody was saying that and that he may indeed be wrong, Siegfried lowered his sword.

-Why… do you say that?

Algol, who was still barely alive, suddenly interrupted:

-… I wanted… to make a sword… opposite to Soul Edge… but my bad emotions… my grieving… over my son's death… my lust for power, my regrets… my hate… tainted it and it became… as evil as Soul Edge… I… made a sword… as bad as the one I wanted to counter… I am at fault…

Then Talim turned toward the still agonizing Algol.

-I place no blame on you. I won't even question what these swords are. However, they threaten the very fabric of nature. So I'll return them to their true forms. And you as well.

Algol looked at her, wondering what she meant by that.

His eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he saw his own son Arcturus beside her. His son smiled at him and came toward him.

-Father…

-My son…

Arcturus then held his hand to his father and Algol gladly took it. All the guilt, the pain and the sadness left the Hero King; he was now with his son, reunited with him. Then they both disappeared to go where their soul would rest forever.

Talim then took Soul Edge and went to Siegfried.

-May I have your sword, please?

-Huh…

Siegfried hesitated but somehow this young girl felt holy and pure.

-You… you will destroy the swords?

-No. I will return them to nature. They were born from nature. It's just that they were made of evil feelings and energy. This energy exists everywhere, both good and evil but once concentrated into something like those swords, it can become very dangerous… So I will return the energy to nature.

Siegfried looked at Soul Calibur.

-This sword… has saved my life… I cannot believe it is evil…

-I do not know if it is evil but it is dangerous. Like I said earlier, it threatens the very fabric of nature. So… please, hand me the sword. I will restore it to where it belongs.

-Trust her, said Taki who had understood that Talim was a wind priestess and that she had Holy powers.

Siegfried looked again at Soul Calibur. The sword was telling him that if he handed it over to the priestess, he would extinguish the light of humanity; he would prevent the coming of a utopia with no wars or suffering…

-I want to do what's good…

Taki addressed him again:

-Then, hand her the sword. Didn't you hear the creator of the sword? Both swords are evil… The purity of Soul Calibur is perverted…

Seeing Siegfried was still hesitating, Taki went to him and gently took the sword from his hand. Siegfried let her take it. He muttered to the sword:

-I'm sorry… But I must move on. I do not desire… a false salvation.

Taki gave the sword to Talim who said a little nervously:

-I'll just do my best!

She then muttered:

-Don't worry Talim, believe in yourself…

Seeing her lack of self-assurance, Siegfried suddenly wondered if he did the right thing. Would she be able to do it? But she did make a ghost appear… Talim suddenly added on a more determined tone:

-Well, let's begin!

Talim then put both swords in the air and prayed the wind.

-…I am one with the wind… Go. Return to that from which you came!

But the swords didn't seem to dissipate. Talim seemed a little troubled by this.

-I can make it… I've already come this far! Wind, be with me…

She seemed even more troubled.

-The wind is shaking… What's this? What's happening? I can't! I can't do it! There is too much evil! I'm not good enough!

Siegfried told her:

-You can… You can do it!

He noticed this young girl really lacked self-assurance so he tried to cheer her up but he still wondered if he did the right thing.

Taki then moved toward Talim.

-Let me help you. It seems some of this evil is too strong to be dissipated… I shall try to seal it. Sometimes, we need to combine our powers to achieve something. Together we can succeed!

She gave Talim a resolute smile which conferred Talim some faith in herself. The girls then combined their powers, both making incantations and gestures while Siegfried looked at them, feeling useless.

After a while, the swords began to fade away as they melted into nature and what was too evil to be dissipated got caught in a scroll.

Talim breathed a sigh of relief.

-Is… is it really over? My hands are still tingling…

Taki muttered:

-Yes, the deed is done…

After having received confirmation, Talim jumped in joy.

-We did it!

She then began to pray again.

-The world will now return to its natural form, and the cries of the wind have disappeared… Oh Wind, I beg of you, bring peace and tranquility to all…

Siegfried felt the soothing wind suddenly blowing and he understood it was over too as he felt calmer and relieved of his worries.

The ninja then addressed Talim:

-You should believe more in yourself. You have great potential.

-Thank you…

Taki suddenly made fire appear on her hands, made some quick gestures, then swiftly disappeared. Both Siegfried and Talim heard her say 'Sayonara' as she disappeared. Siegfried, still stunned at all that just happened, wondered where she went but then looked back at Talim and shyly asked her:

-Can you… can you… make my father appear?

-Well, the dead can only appear to accompany loved one to their final resting place… So unless you were dying, I cannot. I'm sorry… But I know he is proud of you and loves you more than anything. The wind can convey this to me…

Siegfried had teary eyes.

-I'm sorry… Father… I love you…

He suddenly asked Talim.

-… Did… he… forgive me? Can you tell?

-He has forgiven you from the very first day. He never held anything against you, he never was angry at you… He told me he loves you and will watch over you…

Tears were now rolling from Siegfried's eyes.

-… Danke…

Suddenly the tower began to tremble. Talim and Siegfred looked at it and realized it was dissipating. Talim said:

-The tower was made with King Algol's power! Since he is not here anymore, I think everything will disappear!

-Then we have to go! We were so… high! I don't wanna fall from here! said Siegfried as he quickly wiped his eyes.

And they quickly ran to the stairs in panic as the tower lost more of its tangibility. They ran like crazy, tumbling down the stairs in panic.

As Siegfried and Talim reached the throne room, the tower had completely dissipated. They fell down from the few remaining stairs.

-Ow!

-Ouch!

Then Talim quickly got up from Siegfried whom she fell upon and asked him as he painfully got up:

-Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?

-Yes… and you?

-Yes, I am. Oh, my heart is still pounding! Phew! That was dangerous! That was scary but we got away in time!

At this moment, Princess Hilde entered the throne room with her personal guard. She asked the two:

-Are you alright? What happened? Where is the tower? I was about to go in it!

Siegfried told her:

-No need to go in it anymore… The swords are destroyed…

-You succeeded in destroying the Evil Sword Soul Edge and Nightmare?

Siegfried looked at Hilde very seriously and thought that it was now the time to pay for his crimes.

-Your Highness… I have done nothing. I only tried to repair what I did… I was the one responsible for all this… This evil was born from me… I was Nightmare. I used Soul Edge and did countless slaughter… killed many innocents…

Everybody looked at him with amazement. Then Hilde addressed him:

-So it was you who brought this calamity down upon us.

-Yes. I was the one who was called the Azure Knight…

-I see…

Hilde lifted her sword toward Siegfried.

-You certainly acknowledge your guilt without hesitation.

Siegfried kneeled in front of the Princess, looking down.

-I now submit to your justice. All is done. I have nothing more to regret.

He lifted his head toward Hilde, looking her in the eyes.

-Now kill me, and bring an end to it all!

After a moment where she stayed there pointing her sword at him, Hilde lowered her sword and moved toward the repentant man. As she approached toward him, Siegfried lowered his head again, ready to receive the mortal strike. The punishment for his many sins. Hilde stopped in front of him, stuck her lance in the ground and pointed her sword at Siegfried again.

-True warriors…

Siegfried slightly lifted his head.

-… think not of themselves but of others. You have sacrificed everything to atone for your sins… and demonstrated true valour. Now that everything has come to an end, I, Hildegard von Krone, declare that you, Siegfried Schtauffen, are forgiven for your sins!

Siegfried barely believed it. He lifted his head to look at Hilde and the smile she gave him… won his heart completely.

Now he would protect her forever from any harm.

* * *

Siegfried and Raphael fell down as they were wrestling with one another. They both rolled on the floor, from one side of the salon to the other, violently brawling together. Raphael was growling in hate and rage, having completely turned into a desperate beast, until they reached a chest of drawers where Siegfried brutally slammed Raphael's head against it to knock him out. The shock opened Raphael's previous wound made from the rock the peasant had thrown him and Raphael fainted. At first surprised by this intervention, Amy now quickly got up.

-How dare you! It was a fight one on one! You cannot interpose yourself!

She unsheathed her rapier and went toward Siegfried with a resolute and angry gaze. Siegfried got up, took his sword on the floor and looked at her a little ashamed. Hilde then also addressed him with some embarrassment:

-She is right. It was a duel. On my honour, I swore I would do it one on one.

Siegfried got very ashamed.

-I'm sorry… But…

He faced Amy again and parried her strike. The three servants were also coming toward him.

-Please stay back! I may have done something not honourable, but I could not let the Princess get killed!

Amy was really angry and ordered to her father's minions:

-Kill him.

She never used such authority before but she was really angry at the disloyal intervention, at the invasion of their castle and now worried at the brutal blow her father had received, so she would strike at anybody trying to hurt them. Seeing her father unconscious, his head all bloodied, was really worrying and infuriating her.

Marienbard and Auguste went toward Siegfried while Jacqueline took her arquebus and aimed at him. She shot him through the armour and hit his shoulder. Siegfried winced and groaned in pain, leaving himself open for Marienbard to strike at him with her scythe, making him fall down. But the sound of the gun resonated throughout the castle and Amy understood it was an error. She could admonish Jacqueline but what was the use?

-Nevermind. It's too late. Might as well use it too…

She ran to her arquebus and took it before she aimed at Siegfried, who was getting up and hit him before she fell backward on the coach with the recoil. Even if she was aware of this effect, her small size didn't allow her to resist against it. Siegfried fell down again.


	39. No escape!

While Siegfried was still lying down, his hip now wounded by Amy's shoot, Auguste, who had also taken his gun, was now aiming to shoot his head at point blank. But Hilde quickly got up and slashed Auguste's arquebus. The sword strike deflected the shoot and the bullet hit a window that shattered in pieces. As Auguste was still stunned at his failed shot, Hilde kicked him in the stomach and made him fall down on the floor.

-How can you use such dishonourable attacks! You are all disloyal creatures! Using such vicious attacks as guns and bites!

She then told Siegfried as he was painfully getting up:

-Danke, Siegfried. You saved my life, I am grateful to you! Those monsters do not fight honourably so we are not bound to do it either! The nasty attack the Vampire was about to use on me was mostly dishonourable! He stained his honour with it! The duel is void! Those monsters have no honour!

And Hilde quickly threw herself at Marienbard who was also about to shoot Siegfried and slammed her in the wall. Marienbard lost her gun and fell down with a groan. Siegfried felt relieved by Hilde's statement. He really cared about her opinion. Despite his painful gun wounds, he quickly got up to help his beloved princess. Amy quickly ran toward him with her rapier.

-You dirty humans… Be drenched… in scarlet! screamed Amy as she thrust her rapier at Siegfried. She slashed the side of his head while Siegfried was turning toward her. He tried to parry but had difficulties fighting her back. He didn't dare hurt her, she was only a child.

-Stop it! I told you before; I don't want to fight you!

-And you also told me you would not hurt my father! Liar! Now, which do you want destroyed, body or soul?

And she bared her fangs threateningly, her red eyes glowing in anger while pointing her rapier at him.

-What are you doing…? Don't say such things, little girl…

Siegfried was now speaking to her on a scolding tone. He tried to grab her wrist but Amy swiftly removed her hand and kicked him before she thrust swiftly and violently at him. Siegfried tried to parry her attacks and backed away. Meanwhile, Jacqueline swung her arquebus at Hilde who evaded by bending down and the gun hit the ancient decorative armour, sending its parts everywhere in the salon.

Raphael received some parts of the armour on him and regained consciousness. His head hurt and he quickly wiped the blood that had leaked from his head wound on his face while turning around to see what was going on: He saw Amy and the servants engaged in a fight with the Princess and Siegfried Schtauffen. And Siegfried was now attacking his daughter! Well no, he was attacked by his daughter; he didn't seem to fight back. He seemed unwilling to hit her while he struck normally at the minions with the flat of his zweihander whenever he could. He had just sent Jacqueline tumbling down on the armchair with his sword while he kicked Marienbard in the wall. This reassured Raphael but he was still worried.

-Don't you dare touch my daughter, you fool…

He got up, took back his rapier and went to help his daughter. Siegfried turned toward him and parried his strike. He then told Raphael:

-Please, surrender! Princess Hildegard forgave me for my sins… She will forgive you… Your sins were far lesser than mine… yet she forgave me… And you have a good accomplishment in your defence; you're the one who vanquished Nightmare… Am I right? When I came on the chapel floor, I found Nightmare destroyed on the ground, all that remained was Soul Edge. You did the most dangerous part!

But something was bothering Siegfried. He asked as he parried Raphael's strike:

-But why didn't you take Soul Edge since you wanted it? Why did you try to destroy it?

-Because I want Soul Calibur! You had it! Give it to me and I shall let you leave my castle!

Siegfried was astounded at Raphael's claim about letting them leave his castle. How could he still say that when his castle was completely invaded? A little stunned, he barely evaded the slashing strike Amy gave him. His hair flew as the blade passed by his head. He continued addressing Raphael:

-You're still after a sword? You're obsessed! I don't have it anymore nor Soul Edge, they're both destroyed! Forget the swords!

-What? You didn't destroy it? I needed it!

Raphael was horrified and stood still for a second, in shock. Siegfried took this opportunity to kick him away. Raphael stumbled on the chest of drawers, making all the pretty bibelots fall down from it and shatter on the ground.

-Yes, they're both destroyed! And now that this evil is gone, so will everything tainted by Soul Edge soon be!

Raphael gazed evilly at Siegfried who was parrying Amy's offensive.

-So, you really came to kill me… You may not have known I was a vampire, but you knew I was infected by Soul Edge… and you want to destroy everything tainted by it! I have been rather stupid to think you cared about me or my daughter…

Siegfried answered as he now parried Raphael's angry charge at him.

-No, I'd rather not kill you, you can be saved but you cannot be left in peace if you keep hurting people. Don't you realize what you did here? You killed and enslaved many people on this land! The land is tainted with evil energy everywhere! We have to do something against you then!

Siegfried slashed his sword at Raphael who gracefully evaded.

-You must cease all this and ask forgiveness for your sins!

Raphael took a cold and offended expression.

-My… Your sins. You infected me. This evil energy… you know very well where it comes from… And now, thank you for coming to kill me and my daughter… while you remain alright and safe… I am so grateful to you… Merci beaucoup…

Siegfried felt the dirty strike and flinched. But he took a hold of himself and answered:

-You're the one hurting the people here! Not me!

He charged again at Raphael. It was not the time to think about his errors, he was here to help the princess save the people of Walachia; he had to think about them. It didn't matter who was guilty, what mattered was to stop this spreading of vampirism and the way was to beat the Vampire. Raphael was a little upset that his nasty attack didn't work as he had hoped.

At this moment, Gerhilde came back.

-Your Highness!

She quickly threw herself at Marienbard who was about to kill Hilde with a swift strike of her dangerous weapon and began to fight alongside Hilde and Siegfried against Raphael and his followers.

After a while, Wolfkrone soldiers began to arrive; the salon was getting very crowded and the fight became a real melee. Raphael first ordered his minions and Amy to gather together to better cover each other but as more soldiers came, he began to think they would lose the fight. He was also feeling quite dizzy. His head injury was more serious than he thought at first. Looking at his forces, he noticed Jacqueline was already down while Auguste seemed to have suffered a serious arm injury, at least it was not his attacking arm, Marienbard was still alright and most important of all, Amy still was too. But the Wolfkrone soldiers were still coming. Raphael had hoped at first to beat the small group and make the Princess his minion so that they could get away but it seemed now impossible.

-We have to flee!

He took Amy by the hand and furiously slashed at the soldiers coming from the gallery that were blocking his way. He then ordered his remaining minions:

-Cover our escape!

Marienbard and Auguste stayed in front of the gallery, keeping anyone from following Raphael and Amy. Raphael dragged Amy toward the stairs. Amy asked him:

-But… the others…? We abandon them?

-Yes! The minions are expendable! We have to flee!

Amy followed her father and they ran away. They took the stairs down while soldiers came running up. Raphael brutally pushed them down the stairs while still holding Amy by the hand. Amy was kind of alarmed by all the soldiers coming at them but strangely, she felt she was less scared than the first time the castle was under attack. Then, she was totally frightened and yet they hadn't even entered the castle. Now they had completely invaded it and taken control of it and she was less afraid. Maybe it was adrenaline? Or the fact that she did fight some battles now…? She killed and she saw people die in front of her… She was a real fighter now…

Amy followed her father who was slashing wildly among the soldiers to get down and back to the secret passage. She tried to help him but he was keeping her behind him, covering her with his body, protecting her from any harm while he received or parried all the strikes. At least, Amy could take care of the few who came from behind. But with their coming, it also indicated that Marienbard and Auguste had fallen down by now… Amy felt some sadness to think that she and her father were alone again… against all those soldiers… those enemies… They were totally alone against the world. Having taken care of the soldiers coming from the upper floor, Amy turned toward her father to see how he was doing. Right at this instant, a soldier ran his blade through her father's stomach. The blade pierced him from one side to the other and got out from his back. Raphael stopped his attacks and stayed a while doing nothing as the pain and the shock were keeping him from reacting. The soldier took out his sword from Raphael and was about to stab him again.

-Papa!

As her father was still in shock, Amy reacted and thrust her rapier through the soldier who dared hurt her father.

-I won't forgive you!

She then kicked him down the stairs in anger. He fell down, bringing one of his comrade down with him.

Suddenly her father addressed her:

-…I'm fine… Amy… Do not worry… ungh…

And grimacing in pain while holding his stomach wound, he continued slashing at the enemy while continuing to get down the stairs.

They took many stairs and galleries to try to get back to the secret passage. But they had to reach the passage without any soldiers noticing where they went. While running in a gallery, Raphael began to show signs of fatigue and pain for his multiple wounds and he fell down. Amy tried to protect him from the soldiers still coming at them before he got up again and continued running toward the passage with her.

-Amy… we are close… We won't give up… Are you alright?

-Yes, I am. Only a few scratches… But you…

-Do not worry about me… I am fine enough to continue…

They finally succeeded in reaching the room with the secret passage without any soldiers hot on their pursuit. The soldiers will come soon but by then, they will have vanished into the secret passage. Once inside, Raphael stumbled into the wall and leaned against it as he bent down to sit, being too wounded and dizzy to stand anymore. Completely weakened by his wounds, Raphael told Amy:

-We will hide here…

-But… the minions will tell where we are! argued Amy. We can't just stay here!

-Non, they won't, they are loyal…

Raphael was beginning to believe his own lies that he told Hilde. His delusions, like she said… But Amy brought him back to reality.

-They will be turned back to normal. They will want to get their revenge on us…

Raphael suddenly realized.

-You are right! Damn!

His wounds really hurt. Raphael felt dizzier than ever and feared he would lose consciousness again. He was really frustrated that he couldn't just stay here. He thought this would have been a safe place to take care of his wounds and rest a while but now it seems they will come for them even here.

Amy then told him:

-We have to reach the caves, papa. If we have the time, we will reach the horse outside and flee. But… I do not know if you are in a good enough shape to walk there… You were staggering all along the way. At first, you dragged me but then after you took all those hits to protect me, I had to drag you… You even fainted some times along the way…

-… I… fainted?

-Yes. I had to fight alone some times against some soldiers…

Raphael widened his eyes in surprise.

-… You fought alone? …I don't remember…

Amy put her hands on her father's shoulder.

-Of course, you were unconscious… You are in a very bad state, papa. You are too weak to walk…

Raphael knew Amy was right; his head hurt so much and he was so dizzy he even had difficulties sitting right. His stomach was also really painful. Raphael looked at her as Amy continued to speak:

-But we have some time; the time they will take to purify the minions before they denounce us, will give us some time to flee. I'll help you. If you can't continue toward the horse, we could hide in the cave maze and take care of your wounds in peace. They'll have difficulties finding us there… Mostly if they follow the signs we made and that we don't follow them for now. They'll think we escaped outside until they see the horse… Unfortunately, then they'll know…

-Amy… Come here.

Amy leaned toward her father and he hugged her.

-I'm so proud of you… You are so good to take decisions…

-Well… I just said some things we should do… No big deal… Anybody would say that… But… I'm glad I make you proud, papa.

She hugged him back.

Raphael didn't know if it was the last time they would hug. He felt so bad and the situation seemed so desperate… He wanted to give her his last recommendations in case he didn't make it, but it would certainly bring her down, so he didn't dare and just hugged her, telling her how much he loved her.

They walked for a while but when they reached the place with the broken ladder, Raphael got embarrassed: He didn't know if he was in a good enough state to climb down the rope… He still had fainted two times in the secret passage… Not for long periods but while climbing, it could be dangerous… Yet the enemies would come soon…

He suddenly thought about his mist power: He could get down easily with them… but… he didn't want to destroy his soul no more than it already was… The mirror reflection really scared him. But he had no time to hesitate, the enemy was coming. So he decided to concentrate very hard while he would take the grapple and rope. He would keep his mind on the rope not thinking about the pain and will struggle to not faint while climbing down. He would not use his mist powers. But first, he offered the rope to Amy. Amy worried if he would be able to climb down but Raphael reassured her with a smile and a determined gaze.

-Well then, papa, I want you to go first. You tie yourself to the rope while you climb down then if you faint, you won't completely fall. I'll follow after.

-Non, I want you to go down first! In case they came sooner than expected!

-What if you fainted up here? I would have to climb again and get you. Get down, père!

Raphael obeyed Amy, knowing she really worried about him, and climbed down. Then Amy followed. They then took out the grapple.

-Humpf! This will keep them for a while! They don't have any rope or ladder to climb down! …Unless the minions tell them… Damn again… Well then, let's continue, Amy…

But Raphael was too weak and stumbled down. He was even dizzier than he was before, his wounds hurt so much… But he tried to continue, he had to do as Amy said: Get out of the way and hide into the caves for now, then he would be able to lose consciousness in peace. His great will and Amy's help allowed him to walk for a while until he collapsed, totally exhausted and dizzy.

-Amy… I do not think I will be able to walk farther than this…

He hesitated for a while before he looked sadly at Amy and said:

-… I think we should change our plan… I will lure them and you will get away…

Amy protested.

-What? Non, papa!

Leaning against a rock, Raphael continued, his voice was getting weaker. He felt really bad and he didn't know if he was dying but if he wasn't, he knew the enemy would find him soon and they would probably burn him at the stake. He was too weak to escape them, so he was condemned in any way.

-… I am too weak to go on… Don't mind about me. Go away… If I'm able to, I shall follow you later… For now, think about yourself… I would have wished to stay with you and never abandon you… but as I can see, you will be able to take care of yourself…

-Non, I'm not!

Amy was horrified.

-… You are, Amy… You did the entire trip to Ostrheinsburg… Now you dragged me here… You are very good… and resourceful… You can take care of yourself… But Amy… you have to know… If you have powers, do not use them, it's too dangerous… extremely dangerous…

Raphael made a pause before he continued:

-But… taking blood from people without killing them may be safe if you don't bite them to make minions and… biting and killing them is only bad for them, not for you… I think… I know you have much self-control, you will be able to resist and restrain the casualties… and draw less attention to you… But I'm still sorry for what I put you through…

As he spoke, he took Amy's hand in his own.

-Oh! I almost forgot… don't touch Holy things! It will burn you… Don't rely on God, he has abandoned us… But do not go to the other side either… You would be deceived… Think about yourself only and rely only on yourself… No one else can be trusted… Now take Flambert with you… I leave it to you… It is now the only thing I can leave you as inheritance…

Amy listened to him without a word as her eyes were getting wet and then told him:

-I won't leave you, papa. If you are to die, I want to die with you.

Raphael looked at her with an extremely sad gaze. Tears formed in his eyes.

-Don't say that… You are only a child, Amy. You didn't live half of what I have. You must continue to live…

-Papa, I don't want you to die! Don't leave me!

She hugged him and began to sob. She lamented and cried and Raphael never saw her in such pain.

-Papa! I have nothing to keep me here! I want to die with you!

Raphael looked at Amy and knew he should say something to give her hope, to convince her to get away and stay alive but he thought: Would she be able to be happy alone in the world, being a monster that no one love, getting more and more stained by crimes, maybe losing her soul as she needs to drink… ? Was this kind of existence, living? He looked at her with a sad gaze and embraced her in his arms. Maybe they better die together… Then he won't leave her… And the thought that he and his beloved daughter would be together forever was appealing to him. They would remain together and she would not be alone in this cruel world. He feared that more than anything.

-A… Amy…

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that she has been his joy, that he always wanted what was best for her but before he could speak again, he lost consciousness.

-Papa!

Amy tried to take his pulse but it seemed an eternity before she got a response. Then, she got some signal, he was still alive. Amy then wondered if they were far enough to be hidden from the enemies, she had some doubts… and the blood her father left along the way… They will find them soon… They will torture her father… They will offer him to the mob's anger… She looked at her rapier and suddenly some ideas came to her: Before they got caught, maybe she should… arrange for her and her father to be together forever… to die together peacefully… She would just have to… pierce her father's heart, then her own…

She took her rapier and looked back at Raphael, still unconscious. Seeing her helpless father brought tears to her eyes again and she gazed at her rapier once more. The blade was now all blurry as she looked at it with her teary eyes.

-… I cannot… Non, I can't hurt my father… Even if it would be to be together forever, to spare him from the people's anger, I can't…

She dropped her weapon and decided to take care of his wounds with the few she had. When she finished, she sat beside him, leaning on him and holding him in her arms, waiting for what would happen next.


	40. In the caves

In the room with the secret passage, Marienbard, who had just been purified, showed Hilde who was accompanied by Siegfried, Kilik, Xianghua, her personal guard and some soldiers, the secret passage that Raphael and Amy took back to flee.

-It's here. There was some way Raphael used to open the door… Some kind of device was blocking the door…

As Marienbard tried to remember how Raphael had opened and closed the secret door, Siegfried noticed a small blood stain on the floor. Black blood. They truly went here… Without a word, he showed it to Kilik who was beside him.

-Yes, I sensed their aura… They came here… Anyway, where else could they have gone? They don't have much choice…

After some times, Marienbard understood how the opening device worked and the passage opened.

-I found it! It is now open. I shall guide you. You have the grapple like I told you?

-Oh no! I forgot it! said Xianghua in panic.

As Marienbard turned toward her, she quickly showed a rope and grapple.

-Tricked ya! I got it! So, the rope is long enough? Anyway, I got three ropes!

-Good! Now show us the way, we all follow you! said Hilde to Marienbard.

Then, following the former minion, Hilde and her group went into the secret passage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Talim was sent with the still wounded but also now purified Auguste and some soldiers to meet Raphael and Amy as they would try to take their horse to flee. As they rode toward the place, Talim looked at Auguste with some worries. She sensed his anger. The man was very furious toward Raphael and stated that he would kill the Vampire when he would see him for what he did to them. Talim didn't really know what to say to calm him down.

-Please, you have to remember he is a victim as much as you…

-This damn monster transformed us and forced us to kill and do things… things… like no normal person would do… Drink blood… Since she is purified, Jacqueline hasn't stopped crying because of him! She can't stand what she did and saw! I can't either… I can't stand that man! I'll kill him!

-No, please… Like I said, he is also a victim… I'm sure once purified, he will regret what he did… and will ask for your forgiveness…

-Well, he won't have it!

And with his only usable arm, Auguste began to ride even faster toward the entrance of the caves. Fearing he would do some regrettable action, Talim quickly followed him and the soldiers followed them.

* * *

Hilde and her group walked for a while in the secret tunnel following Marienbard and the blood traces Raphael left as he was less careful to hide it here when there was not many other ways between the walls. But once in the caves, he did try to hide it again so that their pursuers would lose their trail but still some traces remained and Kilik could sense even more their evil energy. After a while, they found Raphael and Amy, together beside a big rock. None of them moved as Hilde and her group approached.

Amy was leaning on her still unconscious father. When she heard people coming closer, she coldly looked up at the newcomers then leaned her head on her father's chest again, embracing him without a word like if no one was there. She then muttered:

-Useless… A futile wish is meaningless. Effort, talent. They are meaningless. All is meaningless… Even life.

Hilde approached them. Siegfried and her bodyguards wanted to come with her but she ordered them to stay behind. She wanted to talk to Amy and didn't want to scare her. She moved toward the two vampires and when she was just some feet away, she addressed Amy:

-Come with us. We will help you.

Amy stayed stuck to her father, holding him tightly, not looking at the woman speaking to her, ignoring her. Hilde continued and took an even softer tone. She showed Kilik, who began to walk toward them after seeing Hilde motioned him to approach.

-This man will cure you. You shall be free from this curse.

Amy slowly looked at Hilde then Kilik with a neutral stare. The Princess didn't really know what the young girl was thinking but she continued to speak:

-We want to help you.

Amy kept staring at Hilde without a word. The princess held her hand to Amy.

-Please, come.

After looking at Hilde's hand for a while, Amy slowly disengaged herself from her embrace with her unconscious father while muttering something to him that Hilde didn't quite understand; it sounded like 'Je t'aime, papa'. She got up and looked at Hilde and the others. No one could tell what she really was thinking with the neutral stare she gave them. Like if she didn't care about anything anymore. Yet she did listen to her, maybe it was a good sign, thought Hilde, who smiled at Amy and took her hand to bring her near Kilik. Amy followed without a word. Truly torn between hope and despair, she suddenly lowered her head and muttered:

-The end…

-The end of your nightmare, replied Hilde.

At this moment, Raphael regained consciousness. He saw the enemies near Amy. Even weakened as he was, he swiftly rose on his feet and unsheathed his rapier before he launched himself at Hilde to protect Amy. Kilik, who was moving toward Amy to purify her, quickly interposed himself between them. Still dizzy, Raphael stumbled into Kilik's arms and immediately recognized him.

-You! What are you doing here?

As he pushed himself out of Kilik's hold, Raphael suddenly noticed the monk's necklace. His eyes widened in surprise and fear and he stumbled down on his back.

-You have the Holy Stone! But I destroyed it! How come?

He got scared and this fear angered him even more. He tried to get on his feet again.

-… And how dare you come back here? I told you I would kill you if you came back!

But Raphael still staggered and missed his attack. He even lost his grip on his rapier and fell on his knees.

-You should give up, quietly said Kilik, looking at Raphael with pity in his eyes, which angered even more the wounded vampire.

-Never!

Raphael tried to get up and fell down again. He couldn't even take back his rapier. He was too dizzy and missed his attempted grabs for the hilt.

-I will… fight until the end! Ungh…

He was still trying to catch his rapier and get up but was really dizzy and barely could stand on his knees. Amy went to his side and tried to help him stand.

-Père… determination does not equal strength… We lost…

Hearing his daughter say that, Raphael returned to reality; he resigned himself and sighed. He addressed Hilde:

-… Do what you wish with me… but leave my daughter alone… I am the sole responsible for all this… She is innocent…

Kilik took a step forward and told Raphael:

-The Holy Stone will purify you.

Raphael looked at him with horror.

-Non! Not your damned stone! I do not know how you got it back, but I won't let you touch me with it!

He then remembered what he just said.

-Well… unless you leave my daughter alone… Then I shall submit to anything you wish…

-We will purify you both. It won't hurt you… answered Kilik.

Amy looked back at her father and seeing his fearful stare toward the Holy Stone suddenly made her feel more apprehensive. She looked at the monk with an unsettled look. She didn't know what to do: Was this stone so dangerous? Had she made an error to decide to trust them? But she did nothing to protest and only lowered her head as Kilik turned toward her again and told her on a kind tone that they will soon be healed. Raphael got scared for Amy. Having experienced the Holy Stone's effects before, he thought this Holy object would only destroy them, not purify them.

-Non! Don't touch my daughter! You will burn her!

He jumped on Kilik and began to punch him; Siegfried and Xianghua intervened and grabbed him. Amy then reacted and was about to go help her father into the fight but Hilde suddenly grabbed her as Marienbard and two soldiers also went to help against Raphael. Amy tried to get out of Hilde's hold but Gerhilde now grabbed her too.

-Leave me alone! Nuisances!

Seeing his daughter held by Hilde and Gerhilde, Raphael panicked:

-Leave her! Unhand me, fools!

Grabbed by too many people to be able to free himself, Raphael tried to turn to mist to evade his captors and to appear before Amy to save her. But his head wound was too painful; he couldn't concentrate on the transformation. He wondered: Have I lost my powers because Soul Edge is destroyed? It can't take my soul anymore? Or because I am wounded? Or too disturbed?

Not being able to get out of his captors' firm grip, he screamed in protest and despair. Amy looked at him with a distressed look while calling him 'papa' which anguished him even more. She was now certain she made an error letting those humans get close to her and her father. And Raphael would now pay for her mistake. Now she really knew that hope only brings disappointment… She tried to get out of Hilde and Gerhilde's hold but the Princess and the bodyguard tightened their grip even more. Raphael began to struggle like a demented man and all those holding him had even more difficulties restraining him despite the bad state he was in. Marienbard told Kilik as the task of restraining Raphael was becoming almost impossible:

-Please, do it fast…!

Raphael turned toward her and screamed while he gave her an elbow smash making her lose her grasp and fall down.

-Traitor!

-I'm no traitor! You forced me!

Raphael didn't listen to her anymore; he had turned back again in worry toward Amy who was calling him.

-Papa!

-Amy!

Kilik told Raphael:

-Calm down, please…

-Get lost! I hate you all! answered Raphael with a swift kick toward Kilik.

-Nothing will come of hate, calmly answered Kilik, evading the attack.

-I hate you, fool! Damn you! Damn you all!

Despite hurting himself while trying, Raphael still tried to fight his way out like an enraged man. Kilik still remained calm in front of Raphael's fury.

-No use in talking, huh? Fine… I think you really need to be appeased. Kali-Yuga, show me the path!

Kilik made some moves with his staff in front of Raphael and the staff began to glow.

Meanwhile, Hilde decided to take Amy away since she feared the purification ritual may be disturbed by her cries and screams. And she didn't say, but Hilde was also somehow traumatized since Raphael was acting like her own demented father. As she and her faithful bodyguard took Amy away, followed by the rest of her personal guard, Raphael continued to scream. From furious, he became desperate.

-Amy! Amy! Non, don't take her away! Please, don't hurt her! Please! Amy!

-Papa! I'm sorry!

-Amy!

When Amy was out of view, Raphael turned his attention toward Kilik, who was approaching him with the Holy Stone in one hand and holding his staff in the other while praying.

-Non! Non!

Raphael stared at the dreaded Holy objects with a terrified look and tried to back away but he was now firmly held and was unable to do so. Kilik began his ritual while Raphael screamed in terror.

* * *

Amy was still hearing her father's screams as Hilde and Gerhilde were taking her away. The screams were resounding through the caves, haunting Amy and Hilde.

-Why are you torturing my father that much? asked Amy, crying and trying to free herself from Hilde and her bodyguard's hold.

Hilde was embarrassed and kept leading Amy away.

-I'm sorry. But it must be done! He shall be purified!

But as she led Amy away, Hilde wondered which was worse: To let Amy see her father as he screamed in anguish and squirmed like a demented man to get out of his captor's grip or to separate her from her father while still hearing those distressing screams. But as they kept going away, those screams will probably diminish…

* * *

Talim, Auguste and the soldiers had arrived where the horse still was, not far from the cave entrance.

-If that damn vampire gets out of here, I'll kill him… muttered Auguste as he got down from his horse, holding his weapon tightly from his still functional arm. Talim sighed.

-No, this isn't the right thing to do! He needs our help!

-And what would you say if this monster had taken you as his minion and forced you to kill, to kill in a barbarian way, drinking the blood of the innocent victims you just killed… And then, he would have taken you to an extremely dangerous place while calling you fool, buffoon and other insults all along the way? This was a real pain, you know?

Talim seemed sad.

-I'm sorry for what you endured… It's horrible… I would not be pleased either, but you are not accusing the real responsible… What he did was mean but he is innocent anyway because he is as much a victim of Soul Edge as you…

-Then if he is as much a victim, how come he was the master of us all? He must have been evil even before he became vampire!

-No, it's the evil of Soul Edge…

But Auguste was not listening to Talim explanations anymore. He remembered all the times he killed savagely for his thirst, all the times he fought for his 'master', all the times Raphael made fun of him and insulted him… Auguste often felt humiliated by Raphael and had the impression he was just the laughing-stock. He could not forgive him for that and the killings he forced them to do… When Raphael sent him first into the spiders in the secret passage… and laughed when he got aimed at by the others… but those last things may have just been funny for Raphael and not absolutely to be mean toward his minion but it still hurt… Each little thing added up…

Auguste also remembered that sometimes, Raphael did look concerned for them… Sometimes Raphael looked at them like he despised and hated them but at other times, he did show concern…

Like the time Auguste got wounded by the big fish in Ostrheinsburg. While on the raft, Raphael seemed concerned when he asked him if he was alright… But was it only because he feared he would lose a minion to do his bidding? Was he just estimating his forces? And he still made a remark about his uniform… an untimely remark… And before they went to Ostrheinsburg, when he told them to tell him if they were unable to continue… He did look concerned again… But what would he have done if one of them had told him they couldn't go on? Would he have sent them back to rest a while or killed them, fearing they became crazy or something with the influence of the place, or for not being useful anymore? He abandoned them without scruples when he fled from the fight with the Princess… When he showed concern, was it just for their usefulness? Were they sometimes considered like persons? Auguste had doubts. Raphael scorned them; he was just a haughty aristocrat. And Raphael's few concerns he may have had over them would not make up for what he forced them to do and undergo… even if he was himself under some evil influence…

Talim was still speaking, so Auguste now turned his attention to her.

-So please, will you forgive him?

-I don't have to answer.

-You know, somehow, you make me think of one of my friend, Yun-Seong. The way you move… the way you stand… He is headstrong and would throw himself in any trouble before thinking but he has a good heart… He may pretend he's tough but he is very kind… I think you are like him.

Auguste looked at Talim with surprise.

-You're saying I don't think? He said that too! He always treated me like I was stupid!

Talim blushed in embarrassment.

-Huh, no! I'm not saying you're stupid, I meant you listen more with your heart… So I know you are kind…

-Non, if kind means forgive a vampire who killed and controlled many people, I am not.

Talim looked at Auguste sadly and lowered her head before she suddenly lifted it in alarm. She then told Auguste and the soldiers that she had to go inside.

-I have to go help them! I think they really need help! The wind is calling me… They caught them but the purification ritual is not going well… I must hurry on!

She then addressed Auguste:

-Please, stay here… Don't go inside!

-If it doesn't go well, I hope he dies… muttered Auguste.

Talim was horrified.

-Won't you please give up? Please, don't say that…

But Auguste just shrugged as the young priestess sighed in discouragement before she addressed the captain of the guards:

-Please take care. I'll be back! Stay here everyone! To keep anyone from getting out. No one must leave the place! …Or enter the place!

And Talim ran into the caves.


	41. The purification

Talim suddenly arrived as Kilik was trying to get the evil energy out of Raphael, who was lying down on the ground, still held tightly by Siegfried, Marienbard, Xianghua and two soldiers. He seemed in deep pain and was struggling hopelessly to get out of their hold while screaming and moaning. The scene traumatized Talim a bit and she stopped running to walk worriedly beside Kilik.

-You need help?

Kilik turned his head toward her before he quickly returned to Raphael. He seemed relieved of Talim's arrival.

-Possibly! Probably! He is resisting! I don't know what to do! I told him not to, but… he doesn't listen!

Both Kilik and Talim had never cured someone tainted to such degree before. All the others they helped were easier than that. The fact Raphael didn't want to be purified didn't help either. Since he didn't believe it would help him, Raphael used his strong will to fight against it and to resist the ritual so it only complicated things. Talim went to Raphael who suddenly looked scared to see her as well. She kneeled beside him and put a hand on his forehead, brushing his wet hair from his face. He seemed all feverish and sweaty from the effort of resisting the ritual. She spoke to him with a reassuring voice:

-Okay, do not worry, all will be fine…

-You want to burn me and destroy me! I feel this energy burning through me! It burns me!

Talim turned toward Kilik.

-Is it supposed to?

Kilik looked at Talim with a worried expression.

-No… It is not supposed… But since he is more infected and he is resisting…

-So there is no other way, correct?

-I guess there's no other way… He is physically wounded but it's not supposed to have an influence on the ritual… It's because he is resisting! …I think, answered Kilik, a little confused.

Talim touched Raphael on the chest.

-There's no wind around you… How's that possible? Indeed, you are resisting… You must not. It will only hurt you… I can also sense that you are still trying to use your powers… Don't. It will only destroy your soul… This isn't the right thing to do.

Indeed, Raphael was still trying to change to mist to free himself and go save his daughter.

-I must! I must do it!

-You will be hurt as well, so why? asked Talim in concern.

-It's useless… your moves won't work. Please, stop it… added Kilik still worried but not stopping to try to purify the wounded vampire.

-I have to! I won't let you hurt my daughter! Let us go! We will leave and never come back again! I swear!

-So, you won't change your mind then? You won't stop? Even if it's dangerous, you'll still use your powers? asked the young girl.

-I'll keep… trying to get out… as long as I can!

Talim tried to calm him down again.

-I'm sorry, but you're wrong. You are hurting yourself… You are destroying your soul… I think it may be what burns you… Please stop… The pain will be far lesser if you stop worrying and let go.

-Yes. You should give up, quietly added Kilik.

Talim put both her hands on his chest and began incanting to the wind.

-Please, calm yourself… Wind, come to this man's help and may your gentle breeze calm his torments…

While both Talim and Kilik were praying, Raphael didn't know what to do: If he resisted, he would destroy himself, but if he let them purify him, they will destroy him… The gentle breeze didn't seem to affect him as he continued to resist and suddenly began to yell in panic:

-I don't want to die! I don't want to be destroyed! I don't want to go to Hell! And my daughter… I don't… arrgg… Amy…

He could not talk anymore. His sobbing and strong emotions, his fear and worries for his daughter and him, his feeling of helplessness and hopelessness, made him almost suffocate and the purification was always becoming more painful as he resisted both Kilik and Talim's powers. As he sobbed, Talim began to cry too, begging him to let go of his defenses. They both were now trying to heal him and nothing seemed to work.

-The wind and the stars are crying! I'm sorry! Please, try to understand! Please, let us through!

Kilik muttered:

-I thought it would be easier… since I had already begun purifying him when we first met… But it may have been a while… And he is always resisting…

Discouraged by his own helplessness, Kilik had difficulties concentrating. He tried to exhort himself:

-I've got to focus! Concentrate!

But as the two were trying to purify Raphael who was still screaming and moaning in pain, Siegfried suddenly said:

-I don't want to be rude but why don't we just knock him out? Then he won't resist anymore… It will be easier…

Talim and Kilik both looked at him. Siegfried wondered if he said something stupid.

-… I know he is already wounded but if he doesn't resist… then he won't destroy his soul… Nein?

Talim shook her head in negation.

-No. I thought this too last time we met but since the fight is with his soul, in the spirit level, he will still resist… We would have to knock his soul…

She took a sad expression as tears formed in her eyes.

-… And his soul… is already wounded… It misses a part… That is why there was no wind… where his soul is wounded…

While explaining, Talim was still crying and like Kilik, also had difficulties believing in her abilities to heal this poor man. But she realized that maybe her own worries for failing over Raphael got in the way of the purification, like Raphael who was fighting against it, she may be more of a pain for him since she didn't give it all. So she decided to completely have faith in herself and the wind like Taki told her, like her grandmother always told her, like everybody told her… But it was hard… When she took care of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, the swords didn't suffer like this poor man was…

-I'm not afraid anymore. Don't worry Talim, believe in yourself.

But seeing Raphael scream in pain didn't help her to believe she was helping him. His moans and screams were really playing with her concentration. A human was suffering just beside her, because of her! How could she not be sad? She tried not to listen to his moaning and supplications and tried to let the wind invade her first to calm herself.

-Calm down, Talim… okay. Wind, be calm, I have to keep this up! Wind… go through!

As both healers were trying to believe in their abilities, Raphael kept moaning and screaming in pain.

-Arrgg! The pain! Please, let me go…! Please! Arrgg…

Aside from his normal wounds and the fire burning throughout his body, Raphael now felt his chest would implode as it was compressing and hurting also like if he had a lance impaling him… It hurt even more than before and he squirmed even more to try to free himself from his enemies' grasps while Talim and Kilik tried to calm him without any great success. Both were really disheartened.

-Stop resisting like they told you! suddenly yelled Marienbard to him. I was cured and it wasn't that painful because I didn't resist! I allowed them to cure me! So stop resisting! Let go, everything will be fine! You may be more tainted than me but if you stop resisting, it will already be a good thing!

-Why… would I believe you?… arrgg… You hate me! You want my demise!

-No, I don't! I do not hate you… I forgive you, Raphael… continued Marienbard on a softer tone.

Raphael looked at her with a surprised look. Talim muttered:

-The wind is shaking… He seems to have lowered his defenses a bit…

Marienbard then continued to speak to him:

-As a member of the tribe of the Spirit Sword, I understand the power Soul Edge could have on you… and then, on me…

-I… left you to die at the hands of the Wolfkrone soldiers… I ordered you around for a while… and ordered all those people outside… And forced them… to kill. I killed so many people…

-I was not your fault.

Raphael had teary eyes.

-I'm sorry, Marienbard… I'm sorry for you and the others… I wasn't very kind to you… Especially Jacqueline and Auguste… I'm sorry for how I treated you all… I was less hard on you, but to be honest, I never trusted you either… I'm sorry…

Raphael then turned his gaze in another direction and continued to speak:

-I'm sor… sorry, Auguste… sorry for the disrespect… You didn't deserve such treatment… Sorry…

Talim turned her head in surprise: Auguste was behind her, looking coldly at Raphael, holding his weapon tightly as Raphael was expressing his remorse to him. Talim hadn't sensed his presence before since she was busy with the purification and worrying about Raphael. She did sense a cold wind but hadn't paid attention to it. Now she knew who it was… So the soldiers let him enter? Maybe they thought when she said let no one enter, it meant anyone else but them? Or maybe Auguste entered without their permission? Whatever the reason, she now feared the worst… But she slowly felt the cold wind she had felt get warmer as Auguste's firm grip on his sword loosened while Raphael kept giving him his sincere apologies. Even if Auguste still seemed angry, his anger seemed to have lessened a lot and Talim felt relieved. She muttered:

-Thank you. I knew you were kind…

Auguste said nothing then moved away from Raphael and the others. Talim could now go back to the purification without worries. Raphael was still apologizing. He now addressed Kilik and Talim:

-… And you two… Sorry for our last meeting… I hurt you both…

He then closed his eyes.

-… And sorry Amy, to have put you through all this… Unngh… What I did… to all… I'm sorry… Please… be kind to my daughter… Please, do not hurt her…

But even if he lowered his defences a bit, Raphael was still resisting. He worried for Amy. He feared for her. Talim told him:

-I know you worry for your daughter, you told me last time… She is fine. Please, do not fear for her or for you. We want to help you…

-I did? …I told you…?

-Yes, you told me how much you worried for her, how much you loved her… How much her life was more important to you than your own… and why you did all those things… You wanted to give her the best living conditions and keep her happy…

Raphael began to cry.

-I have failed in that…

-Nein, you have not, interrupted Siegfried. Your daughter adores you. When I met her, she was so worried for you, she would have gone through anything for you! She told me you were all that counted for her! To gain such love from her, you must have been a really good father…

-Not anymore… I can't protect her…

Kilik addressed him:

-But she will be fine… Don't worry… If she sees you healed, she will want to be healed and won't resist, so it won't hurt her…

-… How can I know it will heal me? …I don't want to die!

The ritual had only weakened him and brought him sufferings up to now, so Raphael had difficulties believing it would do him any good.

-Let go of your fear and trust them… Trust the Holy power of healing, continued Marienbard.

At the word Holy, Raphael shuddered.

-I can't…! I… I can't! …I'm scared…

He addressed Talim:

-Didn't you say last time that you would die, trying to exorcise me?

-I got help now. So I don't have to use such a drastic way. And don't worry, you'll be okay. I know this will be difficult… but… believe… You have to believe… gently said Talim as she held his icy hand.

-We are here to help you, continued Kilik. No one wants to hurt you here. But we need your help… The strong will you use to fight us with, you can use it to help us instead…

Raphael listened to them without a word but he wanted to hide in the comforting darkness. It was so easier to embrace the darkness than to confront the light. To trust those positive forces was harder than to try to keep control of his own negative forces inside of him. But seeing all those people around him, trying to calm him and to reassure him… They didn't seem to hate him… He should make some efforts and trust them… Anyway, he didn't have much choice… So as Kilik and Talim really were beginning to wonder if they would succeed, those doubts playing on their concentration, Raphael decided to finally allow them to reach him.

-… Alright… I will try…

Talim began to cry in joy while Kilik breathed in relief and smiled. Raphael then tried to let go of his fears but he was now very weak. He suddenly asked:

-Where is Amy? I want to see her…

Xianghua then told him:

-I'll go get her!

* * *

Somewhere farther, Hilde suddenly saw Xianghua running toward them.

-Please, pff pff… can you bring back Amy? Pff… Her father wants to see her!

-But… will it…? began Hilde.

Amy tried again to disengage herself from her captors and without resisting, Hilde let go of her. So Gerhilde let her go too. Amy began to run toward where her father was. Hilde, Xianghua and the others started to run after her. Hilde asked Xianghua:

-Won't it traumatize her? How is he?

-I think not. Her father is now willing to be healed and seeing her father will probably convince her to submit peacefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kilik and Talim made a pause after having purified Raphael of some of his evil energy. They had decided to let him rest for a while before they would continue since they truly felt he was very weak and did not want to kill him with it.

-Stay down… You've had enough. Take some rest… said Kilik.

Exhausted from the ritual, Raphael was now resting a while with his eyes closed. The purification was not completely over but since he had let go of his fear and resistance and now had the will to get healed, it was now going far more smoothly.

-Papa!

Amy quickly went to her father's side. She didn't look at anyone because she blamed them for her father's sufferings and right now, she hated them all. She coldly glanced at Talim who warmly greeted her before she took her father's hand in her own two hands. Talim got hurt by the icy and even angry stare Amy gave her but said nothing while Xianghua saw her sadness. Xianghua then told her while gently patting her back:

-She will understand…

-Yes, I know…

Talim knew it was because Amy feared for her father and loved him but it was hard to receive a cold glance like this. But like Xianghua said, Amy will understand later…

Earring his daughter, Raphael opened his eyes to look at her. He kindly smiled at her as he saw her near him, holding his hand. He weakly told her:

-… Amy… I am fine… You don't have to fear… Everything will be alright…

He had wished to see his daughter so that he felt reassured during the remaining of the ritual and to reassure her in return by seeing him healed. Raphael then addressed Talim and Kilik:

-Please… You may continue… I am ready…

He looked at Amy all along during the rest of the ritual as his daughter held his hand very tightly in worry. Amy noticed that as the ritual was continuing, his eyes were now gradually turning blue again, the reddish taint was fading away and the blue she found so beautiful before, was coming back. Then Raphael slowly closed his eyes again as he lost consciousness. His breathing was getting slower as he seemed calmer. Amy stared at him for a while as Kilik and Talim breathed in relief:

-Phew! That's a nice breeze… said Talim wiping her forehead.

-So… my father is now… human again?

-Yes. It's over… said Kilik who looked more attentively at Raphael. His skin had taken a more normal complexion and his mouth was slightly opened.

-His teeth seem now normal again… I think he is completely purified. I think he is a normal human again…

-Yes. I think so too. He is completely healed. We have now taken all the evil energy out of him, continued Talim.

Both were not exactly certain of it but he did seemed like it. Still holding her father's hand, which gradually seemed less icy that before, Amy wondered:

-He will be alright then? He is really wounded… and the ritual seems to have hurt him a lot…

-Because he was resisting it, said Marienbard. But he will be alright. And like he told you, if you accept the ritual on you, it will be fine.

Amy looked at her ancient maid and wondered if she was angry at them. But she didn't seem so… Marienbard was looking at her with kindness, like if she cared about her. Everybody seemed like that. Amy didn't really understand why but said nothing. She gazed at them all with a neutral stare but some surprise for being greeted this kindly was visible in her eyes. She was even troubled by this. Mostly when Talim smiled warmly at her again. Amy lowered her head in confusion and turned again toward her father. He was breathing peacefully.

Without letting go of her father's hand or lifting her head, Amy said:

-I will submit to your purification.


	42. Justice

-Papa… Reste avec moi… Je t'aime… Papa…

* * *

Raphael woke up in his room, remembering the dream he had. Well, not exactly a dream… mostly a dream without images; all was black. But he remembered Amy was talking to him and he felt her holding his hand… Was it a dream or had Amy really been here just some time ago?

A gentle breeze was coming from the window and the sun was shining through it. Raphael wondered why nobody closed the window and went to close it. He didn't like to sleep with the window open since the sun was not very welcome even if his bed was far from the window. His head was still hurting and he was still dizzy as he got up from his bed. He wondered what happened. He didn't really remember. Only that they were fighting invaders… Where was Amy? They were in their castle… He was comfortably lying down in bed, in his room… He had clean bandages on his head and stomach wound… Had they chased the invaders away? This part was really filled with a blank… He got dressed and walked to his mirror to wash his face in front of it before he would go out to see Amy. He washed his face with water before he looked at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes suddenly surprised him, they flashed at him as they were so blue, like before… He was not used anymore to see them like that and their sight truly jumped at him. He put a hand on his cheeks; color was staining them, making him look alive and human again.

-Am I dreaming?

He really didn't remember. He opened his mouth and looked at his teeth.

-Human teeth… How come? I have completely human teeth…

He looked at himself for a while and wondered again if he was dreaming.

-I may be delirious… I cannot have been purified and left here like this…

He looked carefully to see if he was still transparent. Unfortunately, he was…

-I seem to be human but still miss some part of my soul… How strange… But… what happened?

He only remembered he had fought in the salon against Princess Hildegard. Even then, it was vague memories.

-My head wound must be responsible for this…

Still wondering, he went toward the door.

-I really have to see Amy… She will explain to me. She must be in her room…

When he opened the door, two Wolfkrone guards were there. They quickly turned toward him while looking a little surprised to see him just like he was surprised to see them and then told him he could not get out.

-What? What is going on here? Where is my daughter? Am I still dreaming?

Raphael didn't know how he should react: Was he a prisoner? Should he obey? Should he attack them? He had no weapon…

-You're not dreaming, answered one of the guards while the other went away.

-Where is my daughter? asked Raphael again.

-Princess Hildegard will explain everything to you. Stay where you are.

The guard slightly pointed his halberd at him.

-Is my daughter alright? inquired Raphael, worried that he could not see her.

-Yes, the guard answered and Raphael sighed in relief but was still worried.

-Then, why can't I see her? Do you know what happened to me?

-Yes… Well, mostly. But the princess will explain it to you.

-How is Amy? Am I a prisoner?

-The princess will tell you.

A little frustrated by the lack of answers from the guard, Raphael went inside again and sat on his bed to wait for the princess. Apparently, he had lost the fight. He wondered if he would stand trial and be punished for what he did. Slowly the last events were coming back to his memory… the fights… the attempted escape… the ritual… all those people around him… and Amy was there too…

He now wondered what punishment he would receive… If he was alone, he wouldn't care if he was to be executed, he knew he deserved it but he mostly worried about Amy. She probably won't get punished, she was just a child… but she will be alone… But if he was to die, at least she was probably human again… She will be able to go among humans… But she was so shy… His sweet butterfly would be left alone… without any money… Raphael didn't want her to go back on the streets alone. Memories of Amy when she was still seven years old, dressed in rags and seemingly starving were now tormenting him. He didn't want to see her again like this but he won't be able to leave her anything as inheritance. They will probably take all his possessions and leave Amy with nothing… She will be left alone with nothing at all in the world… except her knowledge, what he taught her through all these years; intellectual knowledge and fighting knowledge. At least, she will have that… But she will have so much troubles… His little girl will be alone again…

If he can defend himself in a trial, he will do his best to remain with Amy or mostly, to assure her defence in case they decided to put her on trial too… He really hoped she wouldn't stand trial… She was a child… She didn't do any crime, she just killed one commander… and some soldiers, but in defence of the castle… And nobody knew she was the one who killed the commander… and Raphael would never denounce her… But the minions could denounce her by saying she went outside that day… It will be pretty obvious then, what happened… But Amy did all that to protect him… Raphael swore he would do anything to assure Amy's defence. It was his entire fault, not hers. But he also worried for her after…

Some times later, Princess Hildegard came. She was wearing a beautiful pale blue long gown slit on one side and laced at the front of her corsage and her hair were down on her back. Gerhilde and another bodyguard, Waltraute, were accompanying her. Raphael got up from his bed to respectfully kneel before the princess. He was really eager to know what happened to Amy and what would happen to him but he knew he had to wait for the princess to address him first as etiquette required. So he stood in front of her, head bowed, waiting for her to speak. After what seemed an eternity to Raphael even if it was not very long in fact, Hilde spoke:

-Raphael Sorel, you are now awake. I am glad. It has been a week that you were unconscious.

-A week?

Raphael had difficulties believing it; he really thought it had only been some hours… A week?

-Indeed, a week. Your injuries were bad. And to perform a ritual on you while you were that weak, did not really help. It exhausted you even more. But it had to be done. And as you may notice, you are now human again. You are now free from the evil influence of Soul Edge.

Hilde smiled to him before she took a serious expression again.

-But Kilik and Talim did have to visit you some more times to… do some more purification.

-Ah bon? Why?

-To make certain you were healed, I think… They feared something may remain…

-And I am healed now, non? And my daughter? How is she? Is she well?

-I think you are healed indeed. Yes, your daughter is well. She is also human again. You shall be able to see her, do not worry.

Knowing he would be able to see Amy, Raphael relaxed a bit.

-So… you got us to be purified… I am extremely grateful for this, Votre Majesté… Where are the ones who have healed us?

-Kilik and Talim are gone. They had to go to do something… A really hard task… Purify Ostrheinsburg. So they left two days ago.

-I would have wished to thank them…

-They both said they will pray for your recovery and for the healing of your soul. Talim said that the wind will watch over you and your daughter.

-… And now, what do you intend to do with us? Are we prisoners?

-Yes. You, Raphael Sorel, are my prisoner. I shall hand you to the Duke of Walachia who asked me to capture you.

Raphael's face suddenly changed. His expression didn't but his face looked paler while his eyes widened slightly. To be handed to the Duke of Walachia meant to be condemned to death. He was the public enemy number one here… Even if he already guessed what awaited him, he asked, in case the answer would have been different from expected:

-… And… what does the Duke intends to do with me?

Raphael was confirmed in his fear when Hilde looked at him with a sad expression and sighed. It was unfortunately as expected.

-He intends to put you to death in a public execution.

-I see.

Somehow, Raphael always had the feeling he would end up executed like a criminal one day since he killed monsieur de Savoie seven years ago. He just delayed the moment. And now, the moment had come. Even if he expected this conclusion, the announcement still proved quite a shock for him. Hilde continued:

-But the Duke didn't mention your daughter. She has no charges against her. She is free and shall not be punished.

Raphael was relieved of some of his worries. He sighed in relief but he was kind of angry at Hilde for the way she said it. Of course Amy shouldn't be punished! He knew she had made some crimes but to him, she was always his innocent little child.

-Punished for what? She is totally innocent from any crime. It is only fair that she is not accused of anything. I was the guilty one.

Hilde noticed his restrained aggressively but continued:

-She did kill some of my soldiers… during your attempted escape…

Raphael stayed mute for a while.

-But it was to protect me… She would not do it out of maliciousness. My Amy is a good girl…

-That, I am willing to believe. Anyway, about your execution…

Raphael listened without a word as Hilde spoke:

-… Since you got purified and with the deed you have done at Ostrheinsburg… destroying Nightmare, it would be unfair to let you go to the stake like this.

Raphael was surprised.

-So… you know it was me?

-Siegfried told me and Marienbard, Auguste and Jacqueline confirmed it. Your ancient minions also told me that you and they have lowered the drawbridge in Ostrheinsburg, allowing us to receive well needed reinforcement. Another good deed in your defence. I am grateful to you, Raphael Sorel. You saved my life and the life of my remaining soldiers, among them, my loyal bodyguards, Gerhilde and Waltraute.

Hilde showed her two bodyguards who seemed surprised of what Raphael did, not knowing it before. Their harsh expression had softened a little now as Hilde continued to speak:

-Without this, we would be dead… We lost… so many people… friends… to this horrible place…

Hilde began to look sad but quickly regained her composure. Raphael tried to take advantage of his deed.

-So… will you free me?

Hilde looked at him a little embarrassed.

-… I promised the Duke that on my honour, I would bring you to him. I must hold on to my word. I waited for your waking to take you to him.

Raphael was upset; he had hoped she would change her mind. Hilde continued:

-…But I shall plead your cause to the Duke. And with what you did, he will have no choice but to free you.

-You think he will free me? I am sorry to be that rude, Votre Altesse, but I know that this Wallachian prince is actually going through quite some troubles with his people who are unhappy with his high taxes… And you may be aware that rules don't last very long around here… So what better way to gain back their obedience and trust and have a reason to keep getting their money, which he will then claim he has earned the right to with this deed, than to execute the public enemy number one in a public execution? That I am purified, that I beat Nightmare or even saved your life has no impact, no impact on the people here and nobody saw it but to execute the Vampire would be a really good deed in front of the people… So, Votre Altesse, I believe if you hand me over to the Duke, you send me to my death. Now it depends what you really want. Maybe you wish that also… I would understand that you wish my death after what I was about to do to you, after what I did to so many people… But if you really believed I would be spared by the Duke, I just told you what would really happen. You are quite young, you still have ideals of good and forgiveness left with you but the Duke is not like that, the world is not like that. And since you are in charge of a kingdom, you shall have to learn it.

Hilde looked at him a little shocked.

-You are quite cynical… Sometimes, rulers can spare prisoners and show forgiveness… Sometimes, people cheers over those demonstrations of clemency…

-Yes, when it gives the rulers something… But people will not cheer if the Duke frees the Vampire! I will die at his hands… Only you can decide if you want me to live… So, you want my death or not?

Hilde looked at Raphael without a word. Raphael tried to look less bitter then continued on a softer tone:

-… So, what will you do? Will you hand me over to the Duke?

-The justice of this country is not mine to decide…

Raphael lowered his head.

-So, you want my death… I understand… I do deserve it…

-No, said Hilde sadly. I owe you my life, but I swore I would hand you over to the Duke… You must abide by his justice… I will do my best to convince him to spare you. I'm sorry, now I have to go.

Hilde went to the door and before she got out, she told Raphael:

-Please, do not try to get out of the bedroom. The guards at the door are not only to keep you from getting out; they are also there for your protection. Since the castle is now the place where we heal the wounded from the previous battle, many purified people are still in the castle and some may want to get revenge on you. So stay here for your safety.

-And Amy? Is she safe?

-Yes. She is also well guarded. Do not worry.

And before Raphael could speak again, Hilde left with her bodyguards.

Raphael was a little frustrated to not have been able to be granted his release. Of course, politically speaking, it was the best thing for the Duke and for the Princess as well if she wanted to keep good relations with the Duke. It was the best thing for both of them. What were the lives of a man and his child in the balance? Especially if the man did countless crimes… To spare him would be futile and stupid. Justice was also on their side… He knew the Duke already understood that and he had hoped that Hilde would understand the Duke would kill him and that she would have freed him as gratitude for the fact he saved her life before she handed him over to the Duke. But maybe she wished his death also… but covered it under lies and false affectation like her aristocratic upbringing must have taught her to. Raphael could understand that she wished his death after what he was about to do to her, after what he did to so many people, but he had enough of aristocratic hypocrisy. If Hilde wanted his death, she should have told him directly, not pretend she wished to spare him as she handed him to justice… And Amy? She may not be punished, but what will happen to her after she becomes orphan for the second time? Will she be left alone in the streets? She was only fourteen! Raphael didn't want her to be left to fend by herself! Even if not expressly for the Princess, he saved Hilde's life. If she does not save his, at least, she should save his daughter's…

But suddenly, not long after Hilde's departure, somebody knocked at the door.

-You may enter, said Raphael, not too enthusiastically.

Amy then entered the room. She had color to her cheeks and she had regained her true eye color too, that beautiful green she had before the malfestation. Raphael was surprised and happy to see her.

-Amy!

He got up from his bed where he had sat again and hugged his daughter. He then looked at her.

-You are beautiful… With your green eyes… So, you are human too? I am so glad!

Amy hugged her father back then quickly asked him:

-So? What… did she say? What did Princesse Hildegarde said? When I asked about you, if you would be punished, she told me nothing was decided but I'm certain she told you something…

Raphael looked at his daughter but could not look at her in the eyes. He didn't want to tell her what Hilde told him, he didn't know how to tell her. He sat back on the bed and Amy joined him.

-She also told me nothing was decided for me, but you are free. I am happy for this.

He smiled at her but Amy looked him in the eyes very seriously.

-You are lying, père. What did she tell you?

-That is what she told me.

Raphael tried to avert her gaze. Even if he didn't like to lie, he could do it easily in front of anybody, except his daughter. She always knew…

-Non. You do not look me in the eyes. You're lying! What did she tell you?

Raphael looked at Amy. He supposed he should tell her. Anyway, she will know sooner or later… He sighed and told her:

-…The Duke wants my execution. A public execution.

It was as Amy had expected. Since she heard the conversation in the coach she was travelling in with Setsuka, she had no doubts as to what awaited her father here. And mostly when she saw the welcome they received when they came back from the caves.

* * *

They had attached Raphael to a stretcher to bring him up from the caves and while Siegfried and a soldier were carrying him to his bedroom, they had to go through a gallery opening in the courtyard. But the recently healed people in the courtyard saw Raphael and some began to insult him and threaten him even if he was still unconscious. Some even became menacing for him, throwing things at him, so Hilde ordered the people to back away and her soldiers to keep these angry people at bay while Siegfried and the soldier hurried to bring Raphael to his bedroom but Amy was following and saw it all. It really traumatized her.

Kilik joined Hilde to try to calm the angry mob, telling them they should forgive, they had not been purified to be taken by hate this easily, that nothing will come out of hate and other appeasing speeches, while Amy was beginning to understand that it wasn't over and that she and her father were not free but now the princess' prisoners. There was no escape from justice and the angry mob.

Too distressed to go on, she quickly turned in a corner, hidden by some decorative statue and began to weep. Nobody noticed her slipping away except Talim who followed her. Once beside the statue, Talim saw that Amy was trying to muffle her crying and keep quiet in her hiding place. But her shoulders were shaking with her suppressed sobbing. Talim gently put a hand on Amy's shoulder, while trying not to cry too but she had wet eyes.

-Don't worry… They are angry now, but I'm sure they will understand and forgive…

-They won't forgive until they see my father's dead body… Even then… They didn't even know if he was alive and they… The things they said…! Snif!

-… People are kinder than you think… They will understand… I'm certain…

-Ridiculous. Believe what you wish but you know nothing about the real world… Hope only brings disappointment. Each time I had hopes, something came to destroy it. I don't expect anything good from any of this.

Talim looked at Amy sadly. She wanted everything to be alright, so not knowing what to do, she began to pray the Wind, asking it to calm the fury of the people they were still hearing and then, still trying to suppress her tears, addressed Amy again:

-Please, don't cry… I'll accompany you and then when you're safe inside the castle, I'll go try to talk to them too. They will understand if I explain to each what happened… A mob may be mean but alone, each member of it is good…

-Where have you been living…? asked the completely down Amy, suddenly looking at Talim with her green eyes looking even greener with her tears. She then got up and continued to run after her father while muttering:

-Humpf… Innocence…

Talim sighed and said nothing more.

Then as Raphael was carried to his room to be taken care of his wounds, Amy calmed herself and asked the Princess, who came after the mob was calmed, what she intended to do with them and got this vague answer: 'Nothing was decided'. Since then, she had worried for Raphael.

* * *

Now, having had confirmation by her father of what awaited him, she hugged him again.

-Papa… I don't want you to die…

Raphael looked sadly at her.

-I do not want to die either… Princesse Hildegarde told me she would do everything in her power to spare me since I saved her life in Ostrheinsburg…

-You saved her?

-Well, I lowered the drawbridge, allowing people to come in… She was inside so she had some reinforcements…

-Then she must save you! You saved her life!

-Though it wasn't my intention… I just wanted Nightmare's forces and the Imperial forces to be busy while I would take the sword… But indeed, I would have rather see the human side win… And Princesse Hildegarde told me she would try to save me…

Raphael embraced Amy and brought her closer to him even more before he continued:

-Let's not worry about this for the moment. Now, can you tell me what happened? I do not really remember everything in the caves… How did they heal us? So it has been a week?

-Well… yes, it has been a week. They allowed me to visit you each day but they didn't want me to stay with you. I could only come to visit. The rest of the time, I was in my room. And when I came, you were always unconscious… I held your hand all along and told you how I love you and that I wanted you to wake up and fell better… I was starting to worry…

Thinking about this, her eyes were getting wet.

-Amy… don't cry… I am fine now… You really have beautiful green eyes…

Amy looked at Raphael with her tearful eyes and smiled weakly at him.

-I am so happy to see your blue eyes again… But… will I see them for long? …You say you are fine… for now… Papa, I don't want you to die…

-At least, I am glad you are human again. I know you will be able to have a normal life…

-Not without you…

-Amy…

Raphael tightened his embrace and kissed Amy on the forehead.

-Princesse Hildegarde said she would do everything to help me, so I may not die… and if I do… Please, you have to be strong. I know you can.

-Non, I cannot.

-Amy, you endured all that I put you through this last year without a word; you will be able to overcome my death…

-You were there with me this last year! That is what gave me the strength to go on… With you, I can face anything. But without you…

-Amy… Don't cry… It is not over yet… I shall do everything I can to be spared for you. The fact that they made an effort to heal me and that the Princesse didn't turn me over to the Duke already and told me she would take my defence, may be good hints that they won't execute me.

Raphael told that to Amy to reassure her but Amy seemed as worried as before, so Raphael tried to change the subject:

-So, what happened? How did your purification went?

-Well, since I saw you completely purified, I submitted to it willingly, I accepted the treatment.

Amy remembered her own purification as she explained it to her father.

* * *

She remembered that as Kilik and Talim were preparing themselves for the ritual, she asked them:

-… Can I still hold my father's hand?

-Of course, said Talim while Kilik agreed.

Amy was afraid of this purification ritual, so she lowered her head, closed her eyes and held Raphael's hand very tightly. If her father was still conscious, he would have sensed that Amy's hands were trembling as she prepared to get purified. But Amy tried to think very hard of what her father told her: …You don't have to fear… Everything will be alright…

Kilik and Talim began praying and Amy suddenly sensed the pure energy invading her body but it didn't hurt; it was rather a warm, comfortable feeling and Amy felt good; a feeling of calm gradually invaded her. She was breathing so easily now! It made her realize that throughout all this year, she never breathed well, holding all these worries, fears and sadness inside. But all her worry, fear and sadness disappeared and Amy never felt so good before, tears of relief began to fall from her still closed eyes. After a while, Talim and Kilik had finished and Amy opened her eyes.

-There. It'll be okay now. Amy, you don't have to worry anymore, said Kilik with a smile while warmly putting his hand on her shoulder.

-So… it's over? asked Amy slightly lifting her head, a bit of surprise in her voice.

-Yes, it is.

Amy could almost not believe it. She thought: Then why did my father suffered so much? He was really more deeply tainted… Amy bowed her head again; she was kind of embarrassed with all those people around her. She would have wished for her father to be awake so that he would handle the social part.

-Are you alright? inquired Talim.

Amy slightly lifted her head toward her.

-…Yes… Merci…

But aside from answering people who addressed her with a simple yes or no, Amy didn't speak at all until her conversation with Talim near the statue, her question about her father's fate to Hilde and then after being taken to her bedroom, she locked herself in it, except when it was time for her visits to her father. She refused to talk to Talim who tried to comfort her again and to anyone else trying to come see her. She should have but… she could not yet. Now Talim and Kilik were gone and she did regret not having thanked them more than that. But she didn't really tell that part to her father. He already knew she had difficulties socializing, so she finished about the purification part.

* * *

-… So all went well for me. It was not painful. They told me not to resist like you did… You had resisted and tried to get away all the time so it was the reason it was painful for you…

She added after a while:

-… You were really acting like a possessed man. I suppose it's normal since you were kind of possessed, but at first, before you allowed them to heal you, you kept fighting and kicking and screaming and cursing everyone while they tried to hold you…

-Oh… That is embarrassing… I do not really remember but I must not have looked too dignified… I seem to have acted like an utterly enraged madman… I am totally embarrassed… Making a fool of myself in front of everyone…

-You did not make a fool of yourself… You were only trying to save yourself and me… But after a while, you calmed yourself and asked for me by your side… So they allowed me to come and see you… I was worried for you and some tried to comfort me. They pretended then to care for me, but now they don't really care if I cry for you if you die…

-Well, they cannot do much… It is not that they do not care about you, but it is for la raison d'État … I am almost a political prisoner…

-La Princesse could free you! I hate her! You saved her life and she gives you to the Duke!

-Amy, do not despair, it is not over yet… I think I shall be able to convince her next time… Do not worry…

He got up from his bed and went to his balcony, holding Amy by the hand. Once outside, he asked her:

-Do you feel it? The sun on your skin? Isn't great?

-Yes…

Raphael looked at the mountains in the distance.

-I had a great view from here…

He then glanced at the roof of the stables; they were too far away for him to jump on it… He looked at the stone wall and tried to estimate if he could climb down when Amy told him:

-Père, escape is impossible from here…

Raphael turned toward his daughter and smiled weakly, embarrassed that she guessed his intentions because it may hint that he did not have much faith in his persuasion talents or in the Princess' promise to save him. He didn't want to dishearten his daughter.

-You are right.

He hugged her again.

-I love you. Remember that always, Amy.

Amy felt her eyes become wet again.

-You are speaking like if it was the last time… You will have the chance to tell me this again, papa. Don't act like if all was lost… You may not be able to escape from here but there must be a way to get out of this…

Raphael felt he did not say the right words to encourage her… But he looked at his daughter tenderly; she was now the one encouraging him to not give up. He would not disappoint her.

-You are right. I won't let myself be put to death without any resistance. I will do everything I can to live! I will not leave you! I will convince Princesse Hildegarde and I will do everything in my power to be forgiven and freed! If this doesn't work, I shall do… something else! Anything! But we will get out of here together! They won't…

Suddenly as they were on the balcony, Raphael and Amy heard shouting. It was the angry peasants cursing him and insulting him from the courtyard. One had spotted him and they gathered to insult him.

-He is there! Curse you, monster! Go to Hell, Vampire!

As other peasants joined the angry mob, Raphael thought that this may be normal retribution for what he did but yet… Raphael was sorry and angry at the same time.

Feeling hurt by the angry peasants, Raphael first looked at them with a surprised and sad gaze but quickly took a haughty and even arrogant stance and left the balcony, leading Amy inside. Maybe he should ask for forgiveness and tell them he was sorry like he said to Marienbard and Auguste but he felt incapable of doing it in front of so much people, he didn't know what to say… or how to act… So he acted like he always did to protect himself: haughtily and arrogantly. And he was also angry at the peasants for their insults. Maybe he didn't feel enough remorse? Yet, Raphael was really hurt of these virulent attacks toward him and he feared for Amy. The best thing to do now was to avoid confrontation.

Amy turned toward him and saw that her father was keeping his usually haughty attitude but knowing him, she could guess he was hurt by the insults and the hostilities toward him. Even after a week, the peasants seemed really furious… They were still yelling insults at him as he was now inside. Amy was glad he was unconscious last time… She quickly went back to the balcony's doors and brutally shut them close as peasants keep insulting her father while some soldiers were coming to warn them to stop, then she went back to her father and hugged him very tightly.

-Do not worry, papa, I will protect you.

-Merci Amy. But do not show yourself in front of them. I do not want them to insult you like they insult me. And don't worry about them: I do not care about their petty insults, they do not reach me. Humpf! What do I care about those fools' opinion?

Seeing his daughter's expression, Raphael wondered if Amy was more hurt than him. But before he had time to comfort her, Gerhilde opened the door and said:

-Alright, little girl, it's time to go.

Amy looked at her with a sad look which only Raphael could also sense the anger in it. He knew her very well, and right now, even if she mostly looked sad, he knew she hated them all for what they did to him. If he died, she may well go to some extremities… Her anger, bitterness and grudge could push her to commit some mistakes… Raphael knew it. She won't be able to forgive. He took his daughter in his arms and worried for her future as Amy hugged him very tightly.

-Au revoir, papa. I shall come back as soon as I can.

-Merci Amy. Please, take care of yourself, do not put yourself in danger for me. Do not hurt yourself over me. I want you to be happy and well. Then I will be too.

And Amy left him after she gave him one last smile. Raphael sighed and sat back on his bed as he wondered what to do.

* * *

He was not the only one to wonder what to do: In one of his salons, Hilde was thinking about what Raphael said: Was it true that the Duke would execute him even knowing what he did? What he did under the influence of Soul Edge was not his fault… But indeed, the people wanted the Vampire's head… Raphael may be right… She knew he was right: He will die at the Duke's hands… Hilde would forgive him but she could not let go of her promise to the Duke… even if she did owe her life to Raphael… She also had to keep good relations between their kingdoms… So she made up her mind:

-I must spare him the death penalty or any cruel and unnecessary punishment! I shall be his defender in front of the Duke! On this I won't let go!

For Raphael's sake, she will repay him and satisfy Siegfried who tried all week to convince her to free Raphael…

Siegfried came at this instant in the salon. He immediately kneeled before Hilde.

-Your Highness… I just learned Raphael Sorel is awake now… So… huh… Have you changed your mind?

-Nein, Siegfried. I shall hold on to my word.

Siegfried seemed disappointed.

-But, Your Majesty, you have shown such magnanimity to me; you have forgiven me so easily… I believe you should forgive him too. And you know that I really am responsible for all this since I infected him… In fact, Soul Edge is the true responsible for everything… But if one should pay now… He has a daughter to take care of…

-You are not responsible, Siegfried… Like you say, it's Soul Edge… And I already forgave him… I owe him my life… It is just that I promised the Duke to hand the Vampire over to him…

-Yes, the Vampire… Raphael Sorel is not a vampire anymore… Like I am not Nightmare anymore…

-I know… but still, I have to hand him over to the Duke… I have to keep my word… for my honour and my kingdom's honour… But this argument can be used in his defence… The Vampire is already dead…

Suddenly a soldier came to Hilde.

-Your Highness! The Duke… the Duke of Walachia is coming!

-What? But… I was supposed to go to him, not… He was not supposed to come…

Hilde got up.

-Very well, I do not have much choice! I shall try to defend Raphael Sorel from the Duke's wrath and try to save his life. For now, I have to welcome the Duke…

Hilde began to leave to go meet the Duke before she turned toward the still kneeling knight.

-… And I forbid you to tell anyone you were Nightmare! You are a valuable knight to me now, Siegfried, I do not want to lose you!

She then went out of the room to greet the Wallachian prince, leaving Siegfried disappointed in his efforts to let Raphael go but moved by Hilde's words. When he was alone, Siegfried muttered:

-I do not want to lose you either, mein geliebt Prinzessin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy's purification seemed so easy in Raphael's ending in SC3, so it was easy here too.


	43. Summit meeting and downfall

In the evening, Raphael was still sitting on his bed, recalling last year's events. He could not stop thinking about all that happened. If he had not searched for this sword, nothing would have happened and he would still be happy with Amy. He would see her grow up; he would be there to watch over her, to protect her… Why did he have to go? Everything went so out of control…

He was still seeing the day he told Amy he would go on a quest… Her sad waving… Her sad gaze… The day he fought Nightmare, the day he almost died… Amy's tears when he came back and she saw him on his bed, thinking he would die… The night he became a vampire and killed his maids… Poor maids… Madeleine looked so miserable, fearing him… Poor Madeleine… He remembered it so clearly… The first time he killed and drained his maid's blood… When the body dropped down on the floor and he came back to his senses… And Françoise… Her desperate attempt to flee… The despair he felt that night… And he thought about Amy too… Poor Amy… Becoming vampire too… She had done nothing to deserve it… And the horrified face she had, seeing him beside his maid's corpse… Yet she was still looking at him with affection… Before and after she learned she was a vampire too… Poor Amy…

The wandering after that, not knowing where to go… but trying all the time to reassure Amy while he himself didn't have a clue to what he should do… His repressed despair and fear… The shame he felt after he succumbed again to his bloodlust… All the people he attacked… All the minions he made to build a home for Amy… All the evil energy he created by doing this… All the slaughters he caused… That disgusting bloody trail he made that allowed Taki to easily follow him… How did it end up like that? How did he come to such an extremity? He thought he had more willpower than that… Damn Soul Edge… He did deserve death… with all those murders…

As to remind him even more, while he was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly heard yet another peasant insulting him by the window, distracting him from his thoughts.

-Hey Vampire! I'll be glad when you'll burn! You deserve it, monster!

He muttered a little exasperated:

-I know I am a monster… I know I deserve to burn… Please, stop reminding me…

But even if he estimated he deserved to be executed, he was afraid of his punishment.

-Why did I come back here? Why didn't we just flee when we saw the castle was invaded?

Raphael remembered that they wanted to take their most precious stuff back but now they would lose everything… But on the other side, if they had gone away, they would still be vampires… A part of him was happy to be human again but he now had to die for it and leave Amy alone… He wanted to live for Amy… He could not leave her…

Then as he was still in deep thoughts and regrets, some soldiers entered his bedroom and told him to follow them.

-You will meet the Duke of Walachia. He wants to see you.

Raphael was surprised.

-Where? Here? In the castle?

-Yes. He awaits you in the salon.

For a short while, fear was visible in Raphael's newly blue eyes. He thought: The Princess handed me to the Duke! …I am doomed… All that remains now is to look dignified…

Raphael rose from his bed and stood up straight, not showing his fear.

-Very well. I shall follow you.

Raphael was nervous but he was also curious: It would be the first time he would really see this man from whom he stole his nearby lands, this man with whom he had been at war since he came here and who named him public enemy number one and swore his death…

Raphael arrived into the salon. A man was there, sitting in an armchair, waiting for him: Ștefan Ier Surdul, duke and prince of Walachia. He was dressed like the Wallachian princes were, with some Ottoman influence in his costume, wearing a long decorated tunic under his finely decorated long cape; he also had a moustache and was wearing the Ottoman style turban. The Duke was now eating some cakes, accompanied by Princess Hildegard who was sitting in another armchair, still wearing a beautiful long dress with frills. Raphael thought with some bitterness that they were using his furniture, acting freely like the conquerors they were; they were even eating from his reserves… His favourite cakes… He truly felt he had lost his castle now… and it pained him…

But Raphael didn't show any of this and respectfully bowed to the two aristocrats waiting for him. He didn't want to disrespect the Duke and anger him… He had to get his sympathy…

Unlike the Duke who was sitting very comfortably in his armchair, Hilde was really nervous about this meeting. For the last few days, she had been constantly oscillating between handing Raphael over or freeing him even if she already knew what she would do in the end: What her duty requested of her.

Yet before, she thought she could convince the Duke to free Raphael but now she was less certain… When Siegfried, Kilik and Talim came to ask for Raphael's freedom, she refused because she had to keep her word… None of them accused her of anything but she really felt like she was the heartless one. Even more now that she had doubts about her persuasion talents and the fate the Duke reserved for Raphael. Kilik and Talim had left the castle a little disappointed about her decision. They had purified Raphael not really knowing what would happen to him but since he was now in the custody of the authorities, they could not do much. Feeling helpless and not being able to do anything more than they did, they left.

But before they left, they tried to speak to Amy, trying to comfort her but Amy locked herself in her room and kept silent. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She remained obstinately silent and cold, driving everyone away from her. So even if she seemed to need help, Kilik and Talim didn't know how to reach her. They also had other things to do, the big task of purifying Ostrheinsburg awaited them and they had to do it fast so that the evil energy still left wouldn't get stronger and grow… The place could be dangerous as long as it was not completely purified. So they left for the cursed city of Ostrheinsburg.

The Duke finished his cake then pointed Raphael while addressing Hilde:

-So this is the Vampire?

-He is vampire no more, your Highness. He has been healed just like the people he infected.

-Healed? You mean turned back human again?

-Yes.

The Duke ordered Raphael to stand up. Raphael obeyed and looked at the Duke a little embarrassed while the Wallachian prince stared at him attentively from head to toes.

-So, he his now human… but he is still the one who killed my peasants and turned others into monsters…

Raphael thought those words didn't bode well for him. But he didn't dare say anything for now. He remained straight up while he listened to everything the Duke said, hoping for Hilde's defence. He quickly glanced at her, trying to see her expression when Hilde spoke again:

-You promised an execution for the Vampire, but now it is a human standing on front of you, Sire.

The Duke nodded and addressed Raphael:

-So, what happened? How did you become a vampire? And when?

-Because of Soul Edge. I got wounded by it…

Raphael began to tell his story to the Duke, saying it was Nightmare who infected him but without mentioning that Siegfried was Nightmare at the time, in case the Duke didn't know and since Siegfried was accompanying the Princess, she could be unhappy if the Duke knew and punished Siegfried too. Raphael had also noticed Hilde's sudden worried expression as he spoke about Nightmare. She seemed to appreciate Siegfried… But she didn't have to fear, Raphael didn't want to put the young German into trouble. They were not at war anymore. Raphael did remember Siegfried was trying to comfort him during the purification… In fact, even if they fought last time, Siegfried never seemed really hostile toward him or Amy… After Raphael finished his tale that had a lot of details left behind which he didn't want to tell and that he didn't feel were important for the Duke to know, the Duke looked at him intensely.

-So you are no longer a vampire… but you killed many of my people…

-When he was a vampire… He was not himself… still stated Hilde.

-Yes, indeed… But the people suffered loss anyway… The fact that he is no longer a vampire doesn't make him less of a criminal and won't bring them back… The people who lost loved one will want to see him punished… No matter if the great responsible was Soul Edge or this Azure Knight. They have done nothing in this country, it is the vampire Raphael Sorel that has plagued us. He came here and killed or transformed my people. He is the one who did wrong to my people. It is him that the peasants want. They want to see his head on a stake. They won't be satisfied with any other way. I must give the people what they wish. Even if he is a victim of Soul Edge…

-And what about justice?

-This is justice. I told you, he is the one who plagued the country.

-But like I told you before, he destroyed Nightmare! He saved me from death in Ostrheinsburg! He did good things! Heroic acts!

-Indeed… As a vampire. He was not already purified… So in a way, if he was conscious enough to realize what was good or bad then, he was also here in Walachia… So I think he may be held responsible for all his crimes…

Raphael thought that the Duke seemed really eager to punish him… He was turning everything against him… Of course, Raphael had killed his first general and sent his army away and Amy had killed the second general and taken care of the army again. The Duke really must not have appreciated these offences in addition to the peasant's attacks. But Raphael noticed that Hilde also seemed to be a bit frustrated by this. When she turned her gaze toward Raphael, she saw him looking at her like if he was saying: What did I tell you? Feeling embarrassed, Hilde quickly turned to the Duke and spoke again:

-But the vampiric infection is only something that gives blood urges so when he didn't have them he may have acted heroically and when he had them he couldn't control it… At these times, he could not control what was good or bad… Now as a human, he won't have those blood urges, so there is no need to condemn him… No need to punish him for purpose of protecting the people, it would only be for revenge purposes…

-He did built himself a staff of servants by taking many peasants as slaves… If it was not during his blood urges, he should have let them go… He should have felt remorse over what he did…

Raphael interrupted:

-Que vos Altesses me pardonnent… But when I was a vampire, I did think differently all the time, it was not just during my blood urges… I may have been more beastly with the urges but I did have strange ideas and no remorse when I was a vampire. Now I do realize and feel the horror of my crimes… Even when I seemed to think normally, I did think slightly differently than a usual person. I do feel the change now that I am human again…

The Duke then turned toward him.

-If you do realize the enormity of your crimes, then you will understand and be willing to submit to a fitting punishment…

-… I…

Raphael didn't know what to say anymore. He was angry at the Duke for his obstinacy to execute him. Nothing he would say would change this stubborn man's mind… Not being able to hide the frustration in his eyes, he lowered his head. he knew he deserved to be punished but he was also extremely frustrated… He did feel he deserved something but he wanted to remain with Amy.

Yet a little bit of hope remained so he didn't say anything he might regret or that may anger the Duke and he let the Princess speak again when she tried to.

-A fitting punishment you said, then the punishment must fit to an innocent. The Vampire has died in the fight. And he did, in a way, symbolically. So if you want to please your people, if they knew the Vampire is gone, that he died, they may be satisfied without seeing him die… He shall not be released, he doesn't exist anymore! Tell the peasants my army killed the Vampire. It would please those who have something against him and Raphael Sorel could go freely…

-Without any punishment? I will not let a criminal run free without any punishment! Even more, a criminal of this importance!

Raphael thought again that the rule of the actual duke was not going very well, so a public execution of the country's public enemy number one would probably help the Prince get his popularity back… It was quite an occasion to take… and the Duke seemed determined to take it…

Hilde said, a little frustrated:

-So, you really intend on punishing him… What about some prison time then? But still you have to remember that he is also a victim of Soul Edge. He would not have done this without the Evil Sword's influence… No matter if he had his mind or not…

-Another punishment? Hum… Some corporal punishment to please the people… Not a public execution, but a public punishment… like some lashing… or the rack… the boot… maybe even the breaking wheel…

As the Duke was enumerating some torture devices, Raphael felt a cold chill down his spine. Even if he did fear the pain to some extend, he didn't really care about suffering but he did not want to get out from some torture device completely maimed and disabled… He had to still be able to take care of his daughter… Not become a burden for her… But all those torture devices would permanently injure his body… Well, maybe not the lashing… But he thought: You want to make me suffer? Just give me another purification…

Even if the ritual went well after he accepted it, he was still traumatized at the first part. Yet the ritual would now do no harm to him since he was human but he remembered it as something very painful. The Duke seemed to know a lot about torture devices and was still listing some when Hilde interrupted:

-Please stop! I was talking about a less severe sentence… like one or two months in prison…

-That is not enough, my dear friend… But indeed, I shall spare you the listing… But even then, if I use a non-mortal punishment, would it please the crowd? They want to see him dead… They fear him… So the torture devices may not please them… Even less your lenient sentence… And his crime may be even greater than we may think… This here may be more of a political scheme than it looks, my dear Hildegard… This man is French… The late king of France, Henry III was friend with Petru Cercel, the next to last ruler of Walachia, he was the one who helped him overthrow Mihnea II Turcitul to take the throne…

The Duke then addressed Raphael:

-Does your presence here have anything to do with this? You were not sent by the new King of France because the late King's friend lost his throne and the King of France would want to put some of his friend or puppet again? Isn't it some political plot? I think the Sorels are an old French aristocratic family… Am I right? So you may be working for the King…

The rule of the Wallachian throne was very changing; the actual duke governed the place only mostly since Raphael came. Before that, it was another who ruled from 1577 to 1583 before he was overthrown by the French king's friend then took back his throne from 1585 to 1591 before he was removed by the Turks for the actual ruler's benefice.

Raphael knew some of those quarrels but did not really care, not wanting to preoccupy himself with petty power hungry wars… Anyway, he was the enemy of whoever ruled Walachia. He didn't care who killed or drove away who…

-I was a French aristocrat indeed but I have nothing to do with some political plot… I did not care with whom King Henry III was friend. And who would I put on the throne? Me? I have no suitable candidate to present… Why would I do that for the King of France? Even if I am French, I have never met King Henry IV and I have nothing to do with any political scheme. I swear on my honour.

-Well then, the King of France may not have sent his agitator but in a way, he sent us his rubbish…

Raphael's face changed at the word. Rubbish? How dare he? Raphael lowered his head, insulted by what the Duke said but not wanting to show it while the Duke continued to speak:

-You should have plagued France with your vampirism… Why did you come here?

-I made my first victims in France… and I did not intend to plague your country particularly… I… just wandered around… since I did not know where to go. It was an unfortunate twist of fate that made me end here.

-So you don't know why you choose that castle in particular?

-Non. Well, we stumbled upon it and it was abandoned…

-You know why it was abandoned?

-Non.

-You really have to be a stranger to not know about the last owner of the castle… By the way, I love how you decorated the place… It has the French touch… I like it…

The Duke then explained the story of the castle to Raphael:

-In the last century, the castle belonged to Vlad III Basarab, or Vlad Tepes the Impaler, a cruel warlord renowned for his taste for blood. He loved to see blood. And impaled a lot of his adversaries and people. He made tens of thousands victims among them. His castle often was surrounded by impaled peoples dying in front of his windows for him to see while he ate. The too many slaughters made around his castle drove people to leave it when he was killed and it gained an evil renown. The lord of the place was also named Vlad Draculea, the small dragon because of his family's adherence to the knightly Order of the Dragon. But some nicknamed him Dracula or only Drac. And you know what Drac means?

-Yes, answered Raphael who knew that this Romanian word meant Devil.

-And you know what other reputation he had?

Raphael shook his head in negation. The Duke continued:

-He was a vampire.

Raphael stared at the Duke with surprise. He lived in a castle that had belonged to a vampire and he didn't even know it! The Duke continued:

-So if it was not political reasons, I wonder if you had not been lured in this place by some evil force… I even first wondered if the one responsible for the vampire affliction was Vlad Dracul, who would have come back but when I learned of your identity, I then wondered if you would have been infected by Vlad Dracul yourself…

Raphael said nothing, still stunned by the Duke's assertions. The Duke continued:

-But since you said it was Soul Edge, then I am relieved that Vlad Dracul hasn't come back…

The Duke made a pause before he continued:

-Now I think with all we learned, we should rest for a while. I am tired of my trip, so I would like to rest now. And you must probably be tired too, my dear Hildegard, so why don't we enjoy the evening? I would like to visit the castle… We shall talk about the prisoner tomorrow.

Not knowing already what to do with him, the Duke sent Raphael in prison until he decided. The guards led Raphael to a small cell in the dungeon. As soon as the door closed on him, Raphael, dignified but not exactly proud attitude, changed. He looked at the door with a distress look then looked at the cell: The walls were crudely sculpted like if the prison was part of the caves under the castle. Raphael had not often been here. He visited it the first time he inspected the place then maybe one or two more times… The prisons were not very attracting… But now he had the occasion to analyze it more in detail. As long as there was light… The sun was setting outside, so it would soon become dark… The metal door was locked and seemed very well preserved; it seemed hard to bust down. There was a small window a little higher where the sun was coming from. Using the ruggedness in the rocky wall, Raphael climbed to the window and grabbed the bars. He tried to shake them, measuring their solidity. They seemed very firm and strong. From the window, Raphael still had a very nice view, with the mountains and the setting sun… and the lightning in the distance… There was a thunderstorm not far away… Soon the storm would come here… Raphael always appreciated thunderstorms but now he was not in the mood to look at it. He noticed that the window was on the cliff side of his castle, a very sheer cliff, seemingly impossible to escalate if he succeeded in getting out by the window.

But as he let go of the bars, he cut himself on the rude metal. Landing down, he looked at his bleeding hand: Red blood… He stared at it and began to lick it. Suddenly he stopped.

-What am I doing? I am not a vampire anymore! As it becomes a habit? Must be… I am human now… I just did it so often, it became instinctive to do it maybe… Anyway what do I care? They'll burn the rest of the Vampire that may remain… when they will execute me…

He sat in a corner and thought about what happened. He was scared for Amy and he was also scared for himself. He put his head on his knees and wondered what to do again as thunder began to rumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Duke of Walachia was on the throne because of the Ottomans and that Vlad Tepes was an enemy of them, I don't think he appreciated him very much even if Vlad Tepes is supposed to be a hero in Walachia because he resisted the Ottomans. I may have taken some liberties in Vlad Tepes' description, my historical details about him are not accurate so don't take them for the truth. And no, he was not a vampire but since vampires exist in Soul Calibur then why not Dracula?


	44. Beloved

Since Raphael was sent in prison three days ago, Amy was ordered to stay in her room where she was also prisoner, well mostly where she was supposedly kept for her safety against angry peasants even if she was less hated than Raphael, and she was thinking about her father. The Duke hadn't allowed her to see him since then and Amy worried very much. She thought that if he was executed, she would kill herself by jumping from the window. She was totally worried over her beloved father and didn't expect any good news. She kept staring at the window, motionless with her suicidal thoughts. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she thought about her father and their soon fatal fate.

Suddenly someone knocked. Amy didn't want to see anyone so she remained motionless and said nothing.

-May I enter? asked Siegfried from the other side of the door.

-Non.

-Okay. Then I'll come back in ten minutes.

-You won't be able to enter then either.

-Why?

-Because I want to see no one.

There was a silence then Siegfried spoke again:

-But I'll be back in ten minutes anyway. I have to speak to you.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. Annoying nuisance… But she suddenly thought about her father: What if something happened to him? She quickly ran to the door to open it.

-You may enter then. What do you want? Is my father alright?

She tried to speak with a cold tone but she couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

-Yes, your father is alright. It's about you that I come.

-Moi?

-Yeah. The servants told me you didn't eat your meals since three days. They brought it to you and when they came back, the plate was still full.

-So?

-You can't do that.

-What does it matter to you? Eat it if you want it.

She tried to slam the door in front of him but Siegfried quickly put his feet to block it then pushed the door and entered the room.

-I don't want it. It's about you. What are you doing?

-What do you care? You're not my father. Get lost. Only my father can tell me what to do and since he will… be…

Amy turned her head to hide her teary eyes before she looked again at Siegfried with a furious gaze and punched him in the stomach. Siegfried, who did not wear any armour, almost lost his breath with Amy's angry and surprisingly powerful blow.

-You told me you would not kill him!

Siegfried was stunned again at the accusation.

-… He… Your… your father is not dead…

Amy looked at him with an accusing stare.

-The Duke wants to execute him!

-But Princess Hildegard will save him… Do not worry… Is that why you don't eat? You worry?

-What do you think? My father will die. If you thought I didn't worry… And if your Princesse cared, then why didn't she free him? She doesn't care at all! She is just a pretentious liar! A heartless liar!

Siegfried frowned.

-Don't say that! Princess Hildegard is a noble woman! She always tries to do what is just and fair! She is good! I forbid you to insult her! Have faith in her! She won't let your father down! If she said she will save him, she will!

In fact, Siegfried kept hoping Hilde could do something but he did have some worries himself: Hilde confided in him yesterday that she wasn't certain she would be able to do anything. The Duke seemed really determined to condemn Raphael for his crimes and she completely failed to convince him to let go of his prisoner. She was really down about it. But Siegfried knew she would continue to try and not give up.

-If my father dies, I kill myself.

-Don't do that! Your father would not want that! He is thinking about your well being more than about his own problems right now! He asks the guards about you each day, each time he sees them!

-I do not care what happens to me if he dies… If you are worrying about how I will take care of myself after that, know that I know how to fend for myself. It is only that I do not want to live after that. I have no taste for that. I don't care about life. Existence is futile and meaningless.

-Amy…

Amy coldly interrupted:

-Do not call me like that. Only my father may call me like that.

-I'm sorry.

Siegfried moved toward her and kneeled before her.

-But please, don't say things like you just said… That you will kill yourself… The Princess will save him.

-Get out. If you have nothing good to say about my father, then go away. That I let myself die is none of your business. Nor your Princess' business.

Siegfried sighed then suddenly asked:

-Do you want to see your father?

Amy looked at him coldly.

-Of course I wish to. A stupid question… He's the only one worthy of my attention.

-Well then, come with me.

-I thought I could not get out? Or see him?

-We'll be discreet.

And Siegfried tried to take Amy's hand to lead her outside but Amy backed away.

-Don't touch me.

Siegfried sighed.

-I have too. In front of the guards, I can't let you alone…

Amy grumbled as she let Siegfried take her hand then they both went out of the room. Indeed Amy was not permitted to go to the prisons, but Siegfried decided to take her there anyway. He would take the responsibility if they got caught. She had to see her father. He first told the guards at the door that he had to take her to the Princess. Since he was often with the Princess, they believed him. The guards really thought he had Hilde's trust. Siegfried and Amy then walked in the castle and discreetly sneaked into the prisons.

* * *

Raphael was sitting in the corner of his cell. Some rats were sometimes approaching him, even as close as to smell him but he didn't care. He was too deep in his thoughts. The last year's events and his worries for Amy were still haunting him. He was also worrying about the salvation of his soul: He wondered if he died with his wounded soul, would it do something special? He wondered if he would go to Hell for it or for what he did. Will the last rites do to save his soul? Was there a Catholic priest here? He had never bothered with that before… Was the purification ritual the same thing as Confession? He got purified… There was a priestess… even if not Catholic… So was he free from his crimes before God? Or just not a vampire anymore? So many metaphysical questions…

But he also still thought he could not die yet; Amy needed to be protected, to be loved… And he trusted no one to love her and care for her as he did… But yet, not certain at all for his life, he had to find a way to keep her safe without him… He had nothing to leave to her…

All those problems worried him deeply and everything was bringing him down.

-Now, let me go!

Raphael suddenly recognized the cold feminine voice speaking outside of the cell. He quickly went to the small window of his cell door.

-What are you doing to my daughter?

Hearing the aggressive voice, Amy and Siegfried suddenly turned their head in surprise. Wondering with worry what was happening, Raphael asked again:

-Siegfried Schtauffen, what are you doing to my daughter?

Before Siegfried could answer, Amy ran to her father.

-Papa!

As Amy came toward him, Raphael would have loved to hold her protectively but this damn door was between him and his beloved daughter. Siegfried made a step toward Raphael and Amy but the worried father looked at him with a furious gaze. Intimidated by it, Siegfried stopped and tried to explain himself:

-I just held her hand to guide her through the prisons!

-You're putting her in prison too? yelled Raphael who was furious and horrified.

-No! quickly answered Siegfried, who looked furtively behind him before he continued:

-… Don't speak too loudly, we are not supposed to be here… I brought your daughter here because she wanted to see you… We didn't know in which cell you were, I just wanted to hold her hand to guide her through the place…

Amy continued on a cold tone:

-… And I wanted him to let go of my hand.

Siegfried sighed before he addressed Raphael:

-We came because your daughter needed to see you and said she will kill herself if you…

He sighed again and looked disheartened.

-She didn't eat since three days! She was so sad without you. She said she wants to die if you die…

Raphael looked at Amy with a sad gaze.

-Why don't you eat, Amy?

Amy looked at Siegfried with an angry gaze to have informed her father about that while Raphael continued:

-Well, I know why but you must not let yourself die. I want you to live, no matter what happens to me… I would be sad if you throw your life away because I would have been gone… You are human again, you can go back among the humans!

-Peuh! Like I wish that…

Raphael sighed.

-You can have a normal life, my sweet butterfly! I really don't want you to die! You are young, you have life in front of you! Please for me, you must live! And make me proud!

-But… without you… I won't have… I don't care what I become if you die! I want to die with you!

-Non, Amy, do not say that anymore… When you were still vampire, I would have accepted but now you are human again… You have a chance to have a good life…

-Then I wish I still was a vampire if that is the way to stay forever with you!

-Amy! Do not say such a thing! You know I love you and I will always be with you whatever the way!

Amy began to sob. Feeling helpless, Raphael was having teary eyes too.

-Amy…

Not knowing what to say to reassure her, he tried to slip his hand through the bars to take his daughter's hand but the bars were too close together to permit him to slip more than his hand so Amy lifted her hand and took his hand in her own.

-I love you, Amy.

Holding her father's hand, Amy started to cry again. Seeing his daughter cry made Raphael cry too even if he tried not to show it in front of his daughter.

-Amy, do… do not cry…

-I love you, papa!

-I adore you, Amy…

Meanwhile, Siegfried lowered his head; this scene really saddened him. He thought he should say something to give them hope, but he didn't know what. Amy would never listen to him, right now, she was telling her father how much she hated everybody else.

-I hate them all! I'll never forgive them for what they do to you!

-Amy…

Raphael held her hand more tightly, not knowing what to say to calm her growing revolt. He wanted Amy to be able to live without him. Of course, to leave her was more painful than anything but to see his daughter suffer and alienate herself from everyone because of it, was really distressing. Before that, he didn't mind that she was so reclusive, she had him, he had her, but now, she will be alone in the world… She needed to open her heart to someone else…

Raphael was himself revolted and angry but he tried not to show Amy, he had to give her a good example to reconcile her with the world she will be left in alone… He could not leave his daughter in such a revolted state… Raphael was now realizing that he may not have done the right thing, raising her to scorn everybody… Even if people very often deserved it in his opinion… But he knew there was some good people sometimes… He had been selfish keeping Amy to himself, now she had even more difficulties to socialize… He did not give the right example… He had been too antisocial himself… Now his daughter would have to face people… but she seemed to hide even more… She became too withdrawn… Still holding Amy's hand, he then addressed Siegfried:

-Merci, Siegfried, to have brought me my daughter… Merci for telling me about her, and care for her… It makes me feel better to know someone cares about her… I think I haven't confessed to you yet, but I am sorry for accusing you in the past. All the mean things I told you… All I did, you were not responsible like I accused you. It was Soul Edge's fault.

-Danke for telling me that… Each day, I regret everything I did… Now, I'm so sorry about your troubles… It's still my fault… I'm sorry…

-Don't feel too bad… Yes, you did infect me with malfestation, but first, I didn't have to go for Soul Edge, it was my mistake and second, I still had my mind when I became vampire, well, most of it, I can't blame you for everything I did then. Of course, Soul Edge influenced me but you didn't control me… Soul Edge was controlling us both in a way…

-Danke… You are really kind to tell me that. Huh… Raphael… I would also like to tell you that the Princess really tries her best, she would like to free you but you must understand her… She has her kingdom… her duty… It's hard… It's not that simple for her…

-I know. I understand. But you have to understand me too… I'm a father… I worry about my daughter… If I was alone and about to be executed for my crimes, I couldn't care less about it, but… now… to know my daughter will be left alone…

-I understand and believe me, Princess Hildegard understands too…

Amy suddenly interrupted:

-Wait, what are you two talking about?

Amy wasn't sure of what she understood. She looked at Siegfried.

-Your fault? Responsible for what? You infected my father? I thought it was Nightmare…?

Siegfried looked at her with an extremely embarrassed gaze and lowered his head. Amy didn't know about him being Nightmare.

-It was Nightmare indeed, Amy… confirmed Raphael.

Amy was now confused. They were speaking like if Siegfried was Nightmare…

-But then…? Wait, I don't understand… Isn't Nightmare destroyed? You destroyed him, papa!

-Yes, I did.

-But then, what…? Who…?

-Siegfried was the first Nightmare. There has been two Nightmares.

-What?! He is Nightmare? He is the one who infected you?

Amy backed away from Siegfried while Raphael was stunned at her surprise and slightly embarrassed.

-Yes, I thought you knew…

But he now remembered he never told her before. He was embarrassed to have spoken too much yet she had to know the truth… Amy was looking at him with her eyes widened.

-Why didn't you tell me before, papa?

-I didn't remember I hadn't told you… and there was no use to tell it… My poor Amy, you just discovered… It must be a shock for you… I hated him so much too…

Siegfried was keeping his head down: He was very uncomfortable and embarrassed while Amy now looked at him with horror and disgust. She then addressed Siegfried in an angry tone:

-Why didn't you tell me, liar? When I asked you who you were, you could have told me! You're all liars! Your Princesse and you! The priestess and the monk who told me everything would be fine! Everybody! Liars!

Siegfried looked even more embarrassed. Raphael tried to calm Amy:

-Amy… Please, listen to me, my beloved butterfly… Do you think I'm a liar too?

Amy turned her gaze toward her father and when she looked at him, her gaze softened.

-Not you, papa, of course not… But, how can you still speak to him?

-I told you, Amy, I hated him at first… but… I'll try to explain to you… It is a long story but I shall try to make it short. He is not Nightmare anymore. He never really was Nightmare…

Raphael looked at Siegfried, who lifted his head looking surprised of this statement, and continued:

-I hated him so much before, yes, but once I understood and accepted the facts… There are some things you must understand, Amy. This bo… man is also a victim of Soul Edge. You know, the day I killed Monsieur de Savoie because he tried to kill me? Well, that was the day this boy took Soul Edge and got possessed by it.

Siegfried lowered his head again in shame while Raphael continued:

-He made a lot of slaughters, but it was not his fault, he was possessed. When I tried to get the sword, I didn't fight Siegfried but Inferno, the evil spirit of Soul Edge, possessing Siegfried. So it was Inferno who infected me while using Siegfried's body to fight me. But Siegfried saved me. Apparently, he got his will back, well, just enough to stop Inferno from giving me the coup de grace. And it allowed me to hit Soul Edge's eye which made Nightmare flee in pain while I fainted. Then when I woke up, he was gone… and didn't come back to finish me off… So I could come back home.

Siegfried then spoke too:

-Nightmare didn't come back for you because you saved me too, Raphael… If it had not been for you, I would not have been able to get out of Soul Edge's grasp… Your courage and your determination during the fight, in front of death… I admired you, it gave me the strength to fight back to regain my body and stop my arm from killing you…

Raphael interrupted:

-You admired me?

-Yeah. You really have a lot of courage.

-Well, that is… Merci. That is very kind of you…

-But not only your courage helped me but the strike to Soul Edge's eye completely broke the hold Soul Edge had on me. I would not have been able to escape without you… Danke. I can tell you now. I'm really grateful.

-So you saved me and I saved you…

-Indeed… In a way… Yes…

Amy looked at the two men and was surprised they seemed so friendly. But she could not forgive. Siegfried continued:

-But I'm sorry, Raphael, to not have been able to save you more… I tried to find you after I got my will back, I came back in the chapel, but you were gone.

-I would not have stayed one minute more in this damned place… As soon as I regained consciousness, I crawled out of there… I hate Ostrheinsburg…

Raphael then added while chuckling:

-And to be honest, if I had seen you coming back toward me, I think I would have died in fear…

-I'm sorry…

-It's alright…

Amy was still looking incredulously at her father.

-So… you forgive him, père?

-Yes. I told you, he is not an enemy… He is like us…

Raphael hoped he succeeded in calming Amy's anger and resentment. This was really the time Amy needed him more than ever… but he could not be there… If only she could have someone by her side… If she could accept someone… It pained Raphael to try to find someone else for Amy but since he could not accompany her any longer, she had to have someone. Raphael wanted to be the one with Amy, he was her father, but he had to be realistic: He may die soon… And if he did, Amy had to have someone. He had to let her go… She should not remain alone, angry and bitter at the world… But it also pained Raphael to try to send her away with somebody else… Nobody was trustable and worthy of Amy… Yet it would be worse for her if she was alone… Raphael addressed Siegfried:

-Siegfried… I do not know if you would accept but… Could I ask you something? If…

Raphael looked at Amy sadly, trying to see her reaction.

-… If something happened to me, could you protect Amy? Could you take care of her and protect her? You have been kind to her…

But before he could continue, he was interrupted by an outraged scream:

-What?! You want him to take care of me?!

-He is the only one I know who really cares about you, Amy! Him and this Setsuka you told me about, but I do not know where she is. The monk and the priestess were kind too, but they are gone, so I ask him…

-Papa! I do not need anyone! I only want you!

-But Amy, I have to prepare in case of bad news… I have to secure your future… in case…

-Non! I don't want anybody! I don't want you to die!

-Amy, you know I do not have the choice!

-I don't want him! He's Nightmare! I hate him! You may have forgiven him but I haven't! You helped him, you freed him, and he infected you! Everybody is disgusting here! Everything is so unfair! I'd rather be alone in the streets than with him! But I'd even rather be dead!

-Amy… please, listen to me… I do not want you to die… He is not an enemy…

-Well, enemy or not, I do not need a guardian. I will kill myself.

-Amy… please, do not say that anymore… A child is not supposed to die with her parents… Promise me you will survive and you will live…

Amy seemed frustrated and sulky.

-I don't want you to die, papa!

-It is not for me to decide, Amy…

Amy started to cry again.

Siegfried was embarrassed while Amy and Raphael were discussing and Amy was completely refusing his help and rejecting his presence while her father was completely helpless in convincing her. But Siegfried also felt that he was not exactly the best person to take care of someone… especially not of Amy since it was his fault that they were into this trouble… Amy hated him more than anything now and Siegfried understood. Raphael really had to be desperate to ask him… He then told Raphael:

-Huh… Raphael… If Amy accepts my help, I will help her. I swear I will protect your daughter from any danger.

Raphael weakly smiled.

-Merci, Siegfried.

He then tried to convince Amy again but then two guards came.

-You're not supposed to be here! Get out!

-Just a moment, please… asked Siegfried as Amy and Raphael were still holding each other's hand and talking together. But at the guards' insistence, they had to go, leaving Raphael alone in his cell after Amy promised him at least to not kill herself and to eat something. Once his daughter and Siegfried were gone, Raphael fell on his knees and asked out loud:

-Why are you doing this to me? This is really the worst torture…

* * *

In the courtyard, Siegfried wanted to make up things between him and Amy.

-Amy…

-I told you not to call me like that.

-Then how?

-Mademoiselle Sorel.

-Okay, Mademoiselle Sorel. Look, if you do not want my help, I understand but it would take some worry off your father's shoulders. I swore to him I would protect you and I will.

-You will protect me from myself?

-Please, stop this! Your father asked you not to do it! Will you respect his wishes?

Amy said nothing. She then asked after some time:

-… If… I accept… Could… Could I go see my father again tomorrow if… he is not… executed yet?

-Yes. You will. He won't be executed. Don't worry. But like your father asked you, you have to eat now.

Amy nodded and let herself be led to the kitchen by Siegfried to eat something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Amy says Moi (Me) in French, it should be pronounced Moé like in the Province of Quebec since after the French revolution (1789) some words and pronunciations will change in France to get away from monarchy and change to a republic so somehow Quebec kept the old pronunciation of some words and some old pre-revolution words like déjeuner (breakfast), dîner (dinner) and souper (supper) instead of petit-déjeuner, déjeuner and dîner as it is in France now.


	45. Unexpected visit

A week had passed since Amy's visit to her father and Raphael was still in his cell. Hilde and the Duke were still discussing about the sentence and Raphael wondered in worry when he would receive this sentence and what would it be. At least, Amy visited him once a day now and they could talk for a while.

After being caught the first time by the guards, Siegfried had asked Princess Hilde's permission to bring Amy to see her father. Hilde succeeded in convincing the Duke to allow it, but Amy had to be accompanied and couldn't be left alone with her father. So Raphael always waited for this time of the day where he could see his daughter. Amy now stopped hating Siegfried and sometimes included him in the conversation. But Siegfried did not feel at ease, he felt like an intruder in this family reunion and still felt guilty for their troubles, so he mostly didn't speak even though Raphael had no problems including him too to a certain degree. Because even if they accepted him, they both indeed felt he was a stranger. And even if he appreciated Siegfried more now, Raphael wanted to spend his time with Amy; he felt he had less and less time before he would be executed and wanted to spend all his time, all his words, all his attentions for Amy. Sadly, Siegfried could not tell him what the Duke decided for him since he didn't know either, so Raphael spent all days worrying and wondering if it was the last.

Amy had begun to speak with Siegfried on the way to the prison or to her bedroom. One day as they left the prison, Amy shyly questioned Siegfried:

-Sorry to ask you that but… So… you… regret what you did? I mean everything, everything you did while you were… You know…

Siegfried looked at her, a little surprised at the question then answered:

-Yes… Always. When I am alone, those thoughts and regrets always come to my mind, so I prefer to take my mind off these thoughts with someone's company… When I was trying to destroy Soul Edge, I isolated myself so that I would hurt no one, because that is what I always did, hurt people I loved, but now…

Siegfried gazed at Hilde who was talking to the Duke on a balcony.

-… I like to be near people.

People meaning mostly Hilde. Each time she talked to him, he was so happy… She was the one who forgave him, and accepted him… She gave him redemption, she gave him hope… Siegfried then continued to speak:

-It's good for everyone to live among people… It helps me.

-Probably. But if my father gets… executed, I don't think I will want to be with anybody else again. He is really special to me. I cannot promise that I won't fall sick if he… dies… I already don't feel too good… I can't sleep and I keep worrying…

Amy also didn't say that even if she now ate half of her meal, not being able to eat more, she almost always threw up what she ate just after. She just couldn't eat anymore. She was seeing her father slowly wasting away with his worries in his cell and she was also wasting away in her room. If he was to be executed, she would probably survive him some months then die if she didn't decide to follow him faster by committing suicide. She promised she would not kill herself but she didn't know if she would be able to keep her promise… The future seemed so sad… She then told Siegfried:

-I don't hate you anymore so it wouldn't be you, don't blame yourself, but I don't think I will be able to live without my father… He is the only one I talked to since I was seven years old… He has always been so kind to me… I always felt truly loved by him…

Amy began to have teary eyes again. She quickly wiped her tears then suddenly confided in him:

-But I wanted to ask you something… I… did things… that I am not proud of… that even disgust me… but… I never told anyone… that I regret… For this, I have no one to tell… My father, who is normally my confident, would be sad to know that some things we did, pain me… I don't want him to feel even more guilty…

Amy looked down. She regretted many things she did… She then told Siegfried about the murders she did, the way she treated her human 'pets'… She didn't mistreat them but mostly didn't care about their feelings, didn't regard them as humans, telling her father that she didn't want them anymore like if they were some old toys, not caring what he did with them after… She now wondered… Did he release them? Did he kill them? As a whole, the minions were all treated badly, she was depressed then, she didn't care but there was no excuse anymore.

She was also tormented about what she did in her last vampire days… The revenge her father had on Mircea Florescu, the handyman… in front of her… He never did those evil things in front of her before, not wanting to traumatize his little girl from this ugly sight but then he was really angry and she was too, so she didn't mind… Now she did; she may not have killed the man but she participated in his murder… A murder committed out of pure vengeance… They were desperate and enraged… They were so cruel… Just thinking about this made Amy feel sick and she couldn't take away the sight of the murder. She regretted so much…

Siegfried was listening to Amy telling him about all of this and said nothing. He understood what she felt and wondered what he would have wanted to hear himself to lighten the guilt.

-You don't have to feel guilty… Remember that it was not your doing… It was Soul Edge…

-Isn't it too easy to blame it all on Soul Edge? I somehow had still my head since I remember it…

-… But it was Soul Edge's influence… It does change someone. And even if you don't feel like it is, you should try not to let regrets and remorse invade you… though it may be hard to do sometimes… But what is done is done… If you can't change it, don't let regrets hurt you… Regrets are only there to guide you how to act, so you won't do it anymore… They are for things you can repair… The fact you regret, proves that you have a heart… You are a kind girl, you don't deserve to live with those regrets… You have regrets because you think of other people… You also love your father so much, you still don't want to hurt him with this… You think about them more than about you…

Siegfried remembered what Hilde told him: _True warriors think not of themselves but of others…_ This statement helped him so much… Indeed thinking about others felt so good… And now Amy just told him that she also cared about others. Both Amy and Raphael seemed to regret what they did… And they also had each other to think about… They seemed to love each other very much… Even at their worst evil moments, they always cared about someone so they never really were totally corrupted…

-True warriors think not of themselves but of others… You are a true warrior and a kind girl…

-I'm not such a kind girl… I always drive people away … I don't know how to speak with others…

-It doesn't make you a bad person… and you can learn… Socializing is a talent you can acquire…

-I don't really wish to… even if sometimes… I would like to have friends… But I seem to only drive people away… Sometimes I do regret it after…

-You didn't drive me away now…

-Non, I guess because I am stuck with you…

Siegfried looked at her a little embarrassed then he realized Amy was sarcastic as she outlined a small smile so he smiled too.

-You have a sense of humour, Amy… huh, I mean… Made… Mademoiselle…

-You can call me Amy. It's over.

-Gott sei Dank! It's so hard to pronounce mademoiselle…

-You should learn French one day… It can be useful… But I like your accent… The German accent is really nice…

-Well, danke…

Amy then turned to her customary worries again.

-Do you think my father will…? Do you think he has any chances to survive? I don't want to lose him! He has been through so much, he doesn't deserve such a fate!

-… It has been some time that the Duke is here and your father is not dead yet… I would take it as a good sign… Princess Hildegard is really trying to convince him… Until now, she seems to have succeeded in restricting the Duke's anger toward your father…

They arrived to Amy's room.

-Well, Gute Nacht, Amy.

-Bonne nuit…

And Amy closed the door as Siegfried left her to go sleep too. But Amy still had difficulties to sleep; she gazed outside for a while thinking about her father and her future before she went to bed.

* * *

Before the sun had even risen, some guards came into Raphael's cell, waking him brutally. One of them read to him his death sentence and before Raphael had time to even protest, some guards put him handcuffs and took him outside the cell. Outside, as the sun was barely rising, a big crowd was already gathered to assist at the Vampire's execution. They cheered as Raphael came in sight. To be hated this much was hard to take for Raphael even if he almost never cared if someone liked him or not during his life but he tried to keep his dignity and proud attitude as he was being dragged among the crowd toward the execution stand. Raphael wondered where Amy was, he didn't even have the chance to tell her Adieu and to tell her he loved her for the last time… In distress, he looked at the crowd to see if she was among them, but surely the Duke must not have put her there to assist to his death! That would be cruel! Before he had time to do anything else but look at the crowd where he didn't find Amy at all, the executioner placed a stake before him.

-You will impale me?

-Yes. then cut your head before we burn you after. The fitting punishment for a vampire.

Raphael was horrified.

The executioner then tried to bring Raphael toward the stake but Raphael still tried to see if Amy was somewhere and was resisting the executioner. He was still fighting against the man when Raphael suddenly saw Amy. She had fought her way in front of the crowd and was now crying and screaming.

-Papa! Papa!

-Amy! I love you! Please do not look!

But as Raphael couldn't keep resisting and got even nearer the stake, Amy kept looking at him with tear falling from her eyes. She seemed extremely desperate. Tears began to fall from Raphael's eyes too.

-Amy… I love you… Don't cry! … Don't cry…

* * *

Raphael suddenly woke up crying in his cell. The sun was faintly rising and Raphael got scared; he expected the guards to come any minutes.

He then looked at the high window's bars. He climbed to reach them and began to try to force them again while yelling:

-What is the use of becoming human again if I am to die? Arrrg! I will not die here! I will not let myself get executed! For Amy, I must get out! Damn! I am locked up in my own prison! Arrrgg!

He then calmed himself a bit.

-Well, the Princesse is right… I am a squatter… It is not even my castle… And this… window… is on the sheer side of the mountain… I won't be able to get out from here… Why am I struggling with it? …There is no escape… No escape…

Disheartened, Raphael bowed his head. At least, he didn't have any angry peasants at the window… Apart from Amy, Siegfried and some guards, nobody came to see him. As he was still holding on to the bars, he heard someone coming.

-Damn! The guards… They are coming to tell me to shut up or to execute me…

He let go of the bars and gracefully landed on the floor. He was now in a resolute mood; he would not let himself be led to the execution stand! He will fight until the end! He was ready to greet anyone who came to take him to his execution. All he had to do was to kill them all, find Amy and then flee this country. Okay seriously, after beating the guards, he had to find a way to reach Amy… But first, beat the guards…

But it was not some Wallachian or Wolfkrone guards. When Raphael saw the funny moustache and the top hat at the door's small window, he widened his eyes in surprise: It was Dampierre! Raphael was really surprised at the unexpected visit.

-Monsieur Dampierre! What are you doing here? How did you know…?

-Raphael, it is a pleasure to meet you again! Even if it is not the best circumstances…

Dampierre thought: At least this time Le Bello is not the one on the wrong side of the bars… Raphael then told him:

-It is a relief to see you… I thought you were the guards coming to execute me… I just dreamed I was executed and then I heard someone coming… It scared me to death… But I make so many strange dreams these days…

-I can guess your nights must be stressful…

-Yes… I have difficulties to sleep and when I do sleep, I have so many weird and scary dreams… Always the same ones coming back… One I have almost each time I sleep is quite scary: I'm in my cell then Vlad Dracul is suddenly in front of it, strangely the door is opened… He looks like a ghost floating over the ground and he stares at me… He then asks for me to follow him… Well, He doesn't say a word but I understand anyway. He then goes away without a sound and I get up and begin to follow him, but before I can get out of the cell, I wake up… It is quite scary…

Aside from the execution and the Vlad Tepes dreams, Raphael also dreamed another traumatizing dream: He was a vampire again and was biting the neck of his victims before he drank their blood again…

As Raphael told his dream, Dampierre gazed fearfully behind him sometimes, feeling not too reassured either. The corridors were very dark and the place was silent. Raphael continued to speak:

-To be honest, those cells are not very reassuring… Especially at night… All is dark… And the strange noises… I do hear some very disturbing sounds… It must be my imagination but… I can't help but feel a little nervous sometimes… But enough of my crazy rantings, what are you doing here? How did you know I… was in prison? Or even was here?

-Indeed, it is scary here… Well, Le Bello had some business with the Princess of Wolfkrone…

-Is it to pay for your daughter? How is she now?

Dampierre got surprised that Raphael remembered this story and still cared about it. So he continued with it:

-Oh fine! She is recovering very well! But I still have some bills to pay. So Le Bello is still working relentlessly for people… For now it's for Princesse Hildegarde Von Krone.

-You work for Hildegarde Von Krone? Since when? Were you in the fight against my castle?

-Non, I just arrived yesterday. I was going to the Wolfkrone kingdom and they told me I would find the Princesse here… in Walachia… So I came. And when I learned the culprit of what was happening here and the man in prison was you, I wanted to come see you. I haven't been able already to speak to the Princesse so I had to find another way to come see you. The actual guard was kind enough to let me pass before the changing of the guard… in fifteen minutes, so Le Bello won't be able to stay very long…

-Well, that is very kind of you to visit… I am happy for your daughter… So now you know what I did… You already knew I was a monster… Now you know what kind.

-Indeed, I knew you were infected by Soul Edge but I didn't know everything then… I understood a lot of things from last time… Why you insisted to go hunt the ninja at night, why she hunted you as well… and the bat jewels should have given me a hint… Why did you wear that? You wanted people to know?

-I love bats… Well not as much now but I still find them cute… And your jewels… Are you some kind of undead frog or something?

-Euh, non. Okay, it makes sense. So when you didn't want to go back with me to the inn… Your very good reason as you said… Did it involve… drinking?

Raphael nodded.

-I did not want to kill you… and I was beginning… to feel thirsty.

Dampierre rubbed his neck as he felt a chill run down his spine; to think he walked many hours alone in the woods with a vampire following closely behind… Luckily, the vampire liked him… and not too much either…

-Well, merci… So how does it feel to be human again?

-Not that exciting… Since I will not remain human for very long…

-Do not despair… maybe you will. Apparently, the Duke is facing some kind of debt he would owe to the Ottoman Empire… Well, he didn't tell me, but I learned it… So if we could convince him… to accept some ransom for your freedom… I think he would be happy to get paid… It's more important to keep those who support him on the throne satisfied than pleasing the peasants right now… So if you paid him…

-… But I do not have any money… He already took it all… Unless, he still considers it my money? … I would doubt it very much…

-You told me previously that you come from a noble family?

-Yes… but…

-Well, then if the Duke could ask them some kind of ransom for you…

Raphael almost laughed in Dampierre's face. What a joke! His family would never pay for him! He didn't even want them to know he was in trouble.

-Humpf! My family would never pay anything for me.

-Are you certain? Even if they knew you came back to human?

-My mother never learned I was a vampire and she doesn't care about me. My brother knew, but I do not think he would be very happy to see me again. We never got along very well… He is now the heir, the new Count… and I would be useless or even troublesome for them… My brother would certainly not want to see the previous heir come back… I also have sisters but… I do not even know with whom they are married… It would be hard to contact them… Anyway they don't care either.

-Okay… So it seems the family solution is not possible… But do you know anyone else in France, at the French court who would pay? Some rich aristocrat?

Raphael did not want to involve his family or any French authority in his case. He was also a criminal in France, so he feared he would just be transferred from one prison to another, just executed in a different place, for different motives… The Duke didn't seem to know about Raphael's wanted criminal status yet but he would probably use it to condemn him even more… If anyone was to ask a ransom to his family or any French authorities, they would discover the truth…

-I have no support at all from France. All the people at court, all the aristocrats I once knew and befriended, the men I went to war beside or the ladies who found me rather attractive before, have totally forgotten me or even worse… hate or fear me now. The only two French persons I know who appreciate me are Amy and you. To be honest, there are not much people who like me anywhere in the world… The few who do, don't have money… Merci for your efforts… But no one would pay for me… Assuming the Duke accepts the ransom… And how much…

Dampierre smiled and stroke his funny moustache. He wondered how to help Raphael but also how he could use the help of an ex-aristocrat to be able to get to the French court or any court… Must be some way… Even if Raphael seemed to have fallen from grace and not really left willingly like he told him before… Raphael could be useful aside from also being considered a friend… They could do some great scams together…

-Don't despair Raphael, remember that Le Bello is a friend! By the way, you did go see the alchemist I told you? What happened? What did you do?

Raphael blemished. Dampierre knew he has killed the alchemist? If he confessed to him, would he still help him?

-Euh… What do you mean?

Now he was blushing.

-I think you know what I mean… I went to see her soon after we parted. She didn't tell me what happened, she was very reticent to speak of this but it seemed she was attacked by someone… She was still very weak. Her old maid told me it was a young French count, blond with pale skin that was responsible for her present weak state…

Raphael thought: So she has not died of her blood loss? Well, that is quite good news… But he still lowered his head in shame before Dampierre who stared at him before he continued:

-… She found her mistress barely alive in the laboratory after he left… She had bite marks on her neck… Even not knowing your vampire state, I already guessed who she meant… and I then began to wonder about the vampire part… So you could not control yourself?

-This time it was not me who started the fight… The Countess tried to kill me, I had to defend myself. I tried to reason with her, but she didn't listen and insisted on killing me! I swear! It was self-defence! I bit her neck after… and drank her blood… but she attacked me first! But then seeing her blood… I… could not… resist, but…

-She tried to kill you? Why? Had you done something?

-Non, just because I'm a monster.

Raphael suddenly rectified his answer:

-Was a monster.

-Well… If she tried to kill you, I'm sorry. I hadn't imagined that… I thought she would help you…

-She wanted to kill all Soul Edge creatures… So when I came, she tried to poison me… It didn't work, so she tried to kill me with her swordwhip. She wanted my death at all cost…

Raphael lifted his head again and looked at Dampierre.

-You do believe me?

Seeing Raphael's desperate expression made Dampierre feel pity for him. He smiled kindly and said:

-Of course, Raphael. I won't speak about this to the Princesse or anyone. It would only create more troubles for you… The Countess is not here to tell it and I won't either.

-But you do believe I didn't start the fight?… Do you?…

He then turned his head remembering the past.

-Like my parents… They never believed…

Raphael suddenly remembered he should not talk about his first crime, the killing of Monsieur de Savoie in front of Dampierre… So he stopped talking. But one thing Raphael hated more than anything was to be wrongly accused of something. He knew he had made countless crimes and he would confess them without problems but to be accused of being the one doing a crime while he did not or reacted to it in self-defence, was really upsetting him. Dampierre then told him:

-Yes, I do. I believe you. In fact, I trust you so much that I would have something to propose you if you get out of here. Some kind of deal… a partnership…

-What do you mean?

-Well now I have to go, it must have been fifteen minutes already… If they find me here… Maybe the Duke won't be happy and all the good relations I would like to have with him to convince him won't be possible anymore. But if I get you out, come in Paris in three months. À l'Auberge Du Petit Poulain. I'll explain the proposition to you then, Raphael.

-Anything you wish! If you get me out, I shall be indebted to you!

Dampierre smiled and went away after saluting Raphael.

-Do not worry mon ami, Le Bello's weapon is his silver tongue!

And Dampierre left, leaving Raphael still astounded at this unexpected visit.


	46. The last act

Sometimes later, Hilde was in Raphael's library with Dampierre. They were talking together about the Duke and Raphael.

-I'm sorry to say that, Votre Altesse, but I think the Duke doesn't take you seriously. You're too young, he thinks of you as a little girl. I saw the way he talked to you this morning and I really think he does see you this way.

Hilde was stunned.

-I am at the head of my kingdom since far longer than him! I could show him how to take care of many state affairs!

-But you are still younger… and more beautiful… answered Dampierre with a charming smile.

Hilde blushed in embarrassment while Dampierre suddenly grabbed one of Amy's drawings on the wall.

-Take this and show it to him!

Hilde was still stunned.

-What? … Huh… I do not think he will take me more seriously with this…

-Non. You have to use your forces! He thinks you're a child, act like one!

-What? I am the ruler of Wolfkrone! I cannot act like this! replied Hilde who was slightly offended at the suggestion.

-Well, not completely like a child but try to move him. Use touching tactics.

While Hilde was thinking that this may be ridiculous, Dampierre turned toward Amy who just arrived with Siegfried, having being called here.

-And you are Raphael's little girl, Amy? He was right, you are cute! Enchanté, my name is Geo Dampierre, I'm a friend of your father!

And Dampierre presented his hand to Amy, who looked at it with some surprise. She then remembered that her father talked to her about a funny-dressed man with a funny moustache he met on his journey and who would have made a fine pet for her. It must be him. Her father had appreciated him enough to not make him a pet, so she will be friendly to him. She then presented her hand to him. Dampierre kneeled and kissed her hand.

-Pardon, I should kiss a lady's hand, not shake it…

-Well, if Amy is here, shouldn't she be the one showing the drawings? asked Hilde as Dampierre got up.

-Non, she must not talk too much, she must look distressed in front of the Duke. She must move him with her sadness!

-But… I hate him! I won't be able to look touching! said Amy.

The only way she wanted to touch the Duke was with her rapier through his heart…

-You have too! Don't think about the Duke, think about your father! How you love him, how you want for him to stay with you… How he loves you… How you won't be able to live without him…

As Dampierre was talking, Amy already began to have teary eyes. She feared to lose her father so much…

-Good! Like this! Keep this attitude! Do you have a doll?

-I have a lot of dolls…

-Take one with you!

-Why? asked Amy as she quickly wiped her tears.

She really wondered what was that all about with her old drawings and her dolls…

-Every representation needs accessories, answered Dampierre on a casual tone.

My father's misfortune is not a comedy, thought Amy. But if this plan had chances to work, she would do it… but… would it succeed with such a clown as stage director? And why show her old drawings?

Dampierre continued explaining how Amy had to look distressed and sad while Hilde had to look compassionate and moving.

Seeing how Amy and Hilde seemed embarrassed by their roles, Dampierre reassured them:

-Don't worry, I'll be with you! If you don't know what to say, I'll speak! But you have to speak first; I'm only there as back-up… You're the important ones… It's too bad those who purified Raphael are not here anymore, it could have helped…

He then gazed at Siegfried.

-Would you like to play their part?

-What? asked Siegfried, a little bewildered.

Hilde interrupted.

-I'm sorry but no. I will not lie to the Duke! I can try to move him but I won't play a false act! Siegfried won't pretend to be some monk or priest!

Siegfried muttered, a bit relieved:

-I don't think I look like a monk or priest anyway…

Dampierre seemed a little disappointed.

-Ah… Very well, Votre Altesse… I always appreciated that about you; you are honest, upright, true…

Dampierre turned toward Amy again.

-Now Amy, you have to prepare, go dress to look as sweet as you can!

-Sweet?

-Yes, to move the Duke even more. And bring one of your dolls!

-…Very well…

And Amy left for her bedroom, still thinking the plan was foolish but since nothing else had worked…

Once in her room, she tried to choose the dress she would wear in front of the Duke.

-I think I should wear a white dress… To look more pure and innocent… and with a long skirt, of course… So that he doesn't think I'm a… hum, that kind… like my beloved 'grand-maman' called me…

After a while, Amy went outside of her bedroom and into the salon beside, where the fight had taken place some time ago. Hilde, Siegfried and Dampierre were now waiting for her there. She was holding her favourite doll like Dampierre asked her.

-Parfait! exclaimed Dampierre as he saw the innocent looking girl with her lovely pigtails that had no skull ornaments but only white ribbons and flowers attached to it.

Amy made a curtsy while still holding her favourite doll.

-Isn't the doll a little too much? asked Hilde.

Dampierre stared attentively at Amy while he stroke his moustache.

-Hum… Non. It's perfect.

He then began to walk toward the salon's exit.

-Alright now, let's go see the Duke! Are you ready, Votre Altesse? Amy?

-We have too, I shall do my best! answered Hilde while Amy said nothing. But while walking, Hilde muttered:

-Oh, Mein Gott… I hope your plan works…

Amy sighed.

They arrived to the dining room where the Duke was waiting for Hilde to eat supper.

-Hildegard! You look lovely tonight! And who is that lovely young girl by your side?

-She is Raphael Sorel's daughter, Sire. I decided to invite her to eat with us tonight.

-Oh! Indeed, I haven't seen her yet…

Until now, Hilde hadn't thought of bringing Raphael's daughter at the discussions between her and the Duke, it was serious affairs, she hadn't thought about moving the Duke, only about convincing him and normally the prisoner's children are not invited.

Amy curtsied to the Duke, lowering her gaze because she didn't feel she could look at him for now without anger.

Hilde continued to speak, telling what Dampierre asked her to say:

-Raphael Sorel adopted Amy seven years ago. She was a poor orphan, starving in the streets when Raphael found her…

-She still seems to be starving… noticed the Duke, seeing Amy's sick look since she really didn't eat well since many days.

Amy lowered her head even more and muttered:

-I do not eat anymore… I worry for Papa…

-So you won't eat tonight?

Amy looked at him, not knowing what to say. Had she said something stupid? She came to supper and she says she doesn't eat… Hilde continued:

-Amy worries a great deal about her father, she loves him dearly… She would not want to lose him… To lose her parent once again… Her real parents have died from the plague, leaving her alone… When Raphael met her, he was moved by her misery and listening only to his fatherly instinct, he took her under his wing and adopted her. He wanted to save her from the sufferings of poverty…

Hilde glanced at Dampierre who nodded before she continued:

-Amy is very grateful to him, she even made him some touching drawings to show her gratitude and her love for him…

Hilde came toward the Duke and showed him some of Amy's drawings. Those they had deemed more touching. Amy was blushing, she didn't like to show her old drawings and also didn't like to speak about her beggar past to strangers… She wasn't sure about why she was doing that plan… But she would do anything to try to save her beloved father…

-He kept those in his private library, just beside his desk… To see them every day… and remember how his daughter loves him…

The Duke looked at the drawings and began to smile. Amy didn't know if he smiled because he found them touching or because he was laughing at them. He suddenly made some strange expressions as if he tried to hold his laugh while muttering:

-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

He is really laughing at my drawings! Stupid plan! Just to humiliate me! thought Amy, who felt really humiliated for what she did and had even more teary eyes while Hilde seemed embarrassed by the Duke's reaction and sad for Amy. Dampierre seemed to think and try to guess if this was good or not, the Duke seemed in a good mood now… Tears or laughter are always a good sign…

The Duke then turned toward Amy and asked her:

-So, this is you and him?

He was showing one of her drawings while grinning. Amy really felt he was laughing at her drawings and she looked even sadder when nodding while looking at the floor pitifully. Maybe she should say she made this drawing at only nine years old but she didn't want to have anything to explain to him, she just wanted to be out of here with her father. The Duke continued:

-That is very touching… I'm sorry, I just didn't imagine the dreaded Vampire like that… With the big smile… and with the smiling sun behind… You both look very happy…

Amy got surprised; she didn't think he would find them touching. But the Duke then asked her:

-You were not vampire when you draw this, right? I do not think the sun would have been smiling so much then… But… you have been a vampire too?

Amy's face changed. She was embarrassed and angry that the Duke pointed that out and saw her like this. How will she be able to look moving if he sees her as a monster? But she became even more embarrassed when the Duke followed with another serious question:

-Did you kill?

She was supposed to look cute, so if she said she killed, she would ruin everything… He would really see only the monster in her… But if she lied and if the Duke discovered the truth, he may be harsher on her and mostly on her father… Yet she had no charges against her, nobody knew she had killed the general, the ex-minions were not here to denounce her escape from the castle the day the commander was killed and Hilde will probably not speak about the violent escape attempt she and her father made, if she really wanted to save them. So Amy tried to lie.

-Non. Papa never wished for me to use violence… He always tried to keep me safe from any danger… He always loved me and protected me…

Most of that was the truth anyway… Yet the Duke followed with another embarrassing question:

-But you drank blood…?

Amy stared at him, not knowing what to answer. Since she was a vampire, she probably couldn't lie on this… She nodded pitifully.

The Duke stared at her for a while. Even if she had the Duke's face almost before her own, she succeeded in keeping her face sad and cute. She was thinking of her father and imagining him in front of her instead of the Duke, so she didn't look angry. She was doing this for her father… But as she was feeling uncomfortable under the Duke's inquiring gaze, she thought about her father, her poor father locked in the dark and humid dungeon… Her beloved father who she may lose… With all the tiredness and accumulated stress, she became really sad and tears formed in her eyes. She turned her head from the Duke to hide her tears even if maybe she should show her tears to get more sympathy from him… But the Duke saw her sadness anyway and the fact that she tried to hide her sorrow looked even more real. The Duke asked in a softer tone:

-You fear for your father…

Amy turned her head toward him again. The Duke now saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

-Yes… Please, don't kill him… My father is a good man… Please… Let him go…

The Duke didn't say anything more. But Dampierre, who was standing a little farther, since he was not invited at the table, noticed that he seemed touched and that was a good point. He tried not to smile in victory as Amy was still trying to repress her sobbing. The Duke then spoke again:

-But I cannot let your father go… The peasants want him to be punished… He hurt the people here…

-But…

-He has to face justice, said the Duke on a more determined tone.

Amy kept crying, not knowing what to say anymore. The Duke addressed her again:

-Now you should go rest… You seem tired… I do not think you are well enough to eat here tonight.

Amy panicked.

-Please! Let my father go!

-I cannot.

He ordered the servants:

-Please, take her to her room. Hildegard, I am sorry, I will not eat tonight either.

And he got up from the table to leave. Amy was completely panicked: She had failed, her father will be executed! But before she did anything in desperation, Dampierre came toward her and put his hand on her shoulder before he discreetly smiled at her and whispered:

-Don't worry… He is weakening… You did well… We'll do the rest…

He then led Amy to some guards near the door.

-Go rest, young girl…

Amy would have liked to stay longer, to see what the Duke finally would decide… She had not humiliated herself for nothing… As she went away, she heard the Duke talk to Hilde while he was going out by another door with the Princess:

-It is sad for this young girl, but justice must be done… I cannot just give in to pity…

-But you have seen how she loves her father! said Hilde.

-Indeed, but…

And Amy didn't hear the rest as she was being taken away.


	47. The last act part2

After the Duke left the table, Hilde briefly tried to convince him but he didn't want to listen to her anymore. He said he was tired and gallantly kissed her hand before he left for his bedroom, which was Raphael's previous bedroom. Hilde stayed in the gallery, disheartened to have failed but Dampierre came toward her and told her:

-You have done well, Votre Altesse! You and Amy have got a victory over him! He fled before you!

-In what may this be good? He does not want to listen to us!

-But he got moved. He didn't flee for nothing… Now we just have to continue and he will succumb to it!

-But if he doesn't want to speak about it anymore?

-He can't prevent you to speak… You will still see him… Just put some words about it in your next conversation… Don't bother him with it too much…

-I think I shall go rest too…

This plan stressed Hilde very much as she feared to ruin her good relations with the Duke while not even succeeding in freeing Raphael. She could not bother the Duke eternally… Should she think about something else to free Raphael? But this something must not compromise her kingdom… As she was thinking, Dampierre told her:

-Do not despair Votre Altesse, you were fantastique! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your gracious collaboration!

-It is the least I can do… answered Hilde before she left.

* * *

Dampierre then went to see Amy in her room. He knocked and Amy told him he could come. She was eager to know how it went.

-Amy, like I said, you were merveilleuse! Extrêmement talentueuse! Bravo! You father would be so proud!

-It was not talent but sincerity. But you really think it had some effect on the Duke?

-Absolutely! A great effect!

-How did it go after?

-Well, the Duke didn't stay much longer, but he was moved by you! By your sincere sadness!

-But then, why doesn't he free my father if he is moved?

-Political reasons… Also some pride… But he will change his mind, you'll see…

-I do not want to look like a pitiful girl to please the Duke… What if he only made fun of our sufferings?

Dampierre stared at Amy with a surprised look.

-Non. He is not making fun of your sufferings… He would not have told you some things he told you if he didn't care…

Amy looked at Dampierre with some doubt in her eyes.

-Then again, still the same question: Why doesn't he free my father?

-The same reasons I told you: Politics and pride… and the fact that he is moved by you, not by your father.

-But I'm not the one facing execution… If he could do something for my father…! It's him who needs help!

Amy began to have teary eyes. Dampierre put a hand on her shoulder.

-Amy… Do not worry…

But Dampierre suddenly felt not so certain of his plan. What if he was wrong? How can he tell this young girl everything will be alright if it's not alright? He truly wanted to help her, not like all the people he scammed… But he must not show his doubts; everything will be alright. As he smiled at her, Amy tried to calm her growing despair then changed the subject:

-So you learned my father was a monster when you met him in Norway? How did you react when you first found out? What did you think?

Dampierre was happy to talk about something else than the success chances of his plan for a while…

-Well, we were in a fight against extremely dangerous demons when Le Bello saw his strange black blood for the first time…

-Who is Le Bello?

-Well… Moi.

-Why do you call yourself like that?

-It's a nickname I appreciate… That I gained in the salons of Venice… I like this nickname, it means I am handsome… 'Le beau' in Italian…

-Ah. Very well… Okay…

Amy thought that he may be handsome for some women but he was not her style at all. He was not ugly but like her father said, he dressed like a clown and had a ridiculous moustache. Dampierre continued to explain:

-I was very popular among the ladies… Extremely popular…

Dampierre remembered with some nostalgia the time he had success in the rich salons of Venice. Venice was such a beautiful city… He longed to be back there soon… To continue his scams… Maybe with Raphael if he succeeded to free him…

-Ahh… Venice… Have you ever been there, Amy?

-Non. I have never been in Italy.

-Well, you should go one day. It's beautiful… Now, where were we? Ah yes, about when I saw your father… So when I saw his black blood, since I was very busy, I didn't really dwell on this… I had more important things to worry about. And since I already knew him before, I didn't see why it would bother me now… He was on my side, so I didn't care. I did wonder why he had this kind of blood but since he was searching for Soul Edge, I thought it may have something to do with it.

-… My father really appreciated the way you behaved toward him… He told me… To be perceived like a monster by anyone was really painful to him but he said you reacted well toward him… He felt different from you but not rejected… At first, he was ashamed but you made him feel more at ease…

Dampierre felt some pity for Raphael and Amy because it must have been hard to be perceived like a monster by everybody and feel like a monster… They must really have had a hard year… But he also thought that if he had known that Raphael was a vampire from the start, he would certainly not have approached him… Only for the danger Raphael could have been for him… But the fact Raphael had black blood really didn't bother him. He told Amy with a smile:

-Le Bello really appreciates your father. We were getting along very well. We talked a lot together, our conversation was very pleasant though it was only for some hours… And he talked a lot about you…

Amy slightly smiled, she wasn't surprised… Dampierre continued:

-We didn't venture together for very long but the time we spent together was enjoyable and enough to now consider him my friend. After all we almost died together…

-My father also said that, that it was pleasant with you…

Dampierre smiled then continued on a more serious tone.

-I really want to free him… But now your father should also participate in the plan…

-How? He can't get out…

-Non, but he still can do something… Maybe he must move the Duke…

* * *

The next day, Amy came to visit her father with Siegfried. After the usual greetings, saying they were happy to see each other, Amy told Raphael:

-Papa, Monsieur Dampierre said you should look sick in front of the guards. The Duke will probably learn about your health state and he may be moved. You know medicine, you should know how to fake some real looking symptoms…

Raphael was surprised at the suggestion.

-What? You are telling me to look sick in front of the guards to kindle their pity? Or the Duke's pity? I do not want to look pitiful! Each time the guards come, I try to look proud and not down. Now you want me to do just the opposite?

Amy outlined a smile.

-You react as I did, papa… But yes, I would like you to pretend to be sick. It's part of monsieur Dampierre's plan: To get their pity and touch the Duke.

Raphael's face changed. He suddenly lost all hopes he had in Dampierre.

-That's his plan? …To be honest, I do not think the guards will feel pity for a sick prisoner. If they were to free every prisoner who falls sick in prison, there would not be one single person left in prison anymore.

-Well, I tried this with the Duke… He saw my tears and he looked moved… before he quickly left the table. But monsieur Dampierre told me it was a good sign…

Raphael thought that Amy was a young girl, it was easier for her to kindle pity. He really didn't think the Duke would be moved by him being sick.

-The Duke wants to execute me, what would he care if I was to die of sickness? He will just accelerate the public execution so that I do not die in private before. I think it is a ridiculous plan.

-Yes, maybe, I do think that also… but try it, please, papa… Ridiculous as it may sound, it may work…

That was indeed the most ridiculous plan Raphael had heard in his life, he even wondered how Amy accepted to participate in this. Amy continued to speak:

-Do not worry papa, your role is not the most difficult one… You don't have to always pretend… as long as they know you are sick, it's okay…

But Raphael was now outraged at the idea:

-Fine! Let them know that I am sick! Let them rejoice over my sickness! I love it when my enemies see me suffer! It is my deepest dream!

Standing a little behind Amy, Siegfried lowered his head and muttered:

-That's a stupid idea indeed…

Amy wondered too about the plan but she thought that they had to hold on to it until the end to see if it worked. Somehow, even with her pessimistic nature, Dampierre somehow convinced her this plan could have some chances of success. Raphael continued to express his indignation:

-That Dampierre is crazy! Non! Non! I shall die proudly!

-…But papa… Just do this… for me… Please?

Raphael looked back at Amy. She was right; it was not only about him, he had to think about her… And seeing her imploring gaze… He could not refuse her anything. Maybe if he looked sick, the Duke may be moved for Amy's sadness over it… Maybe… but probably not. He really didn't believe in this idea, but if Amy asked him to do it, he would. Her hopes with all this will probably be crushed soon but he won't be the one to crush them… Anyway what would he really have to lose? What did he care about his enemies' opinion? All that mattered was Amy… He sighed.

-Very well, I shall try to look sick and…

He rolled his eyes.

-… get their pity… Alright Amy, if you believe in it, I shall do it. For you. But what must I do? Just lie down and cough? Not moan and groan to annoy the guards, that would be ridiculous!

At least he would not have to stand up and look proud each time he heard someone coming now…

-You must act as you deem fit to the occasion…

Raphael made a confused expression. He really didn't know how to act pitiful without looking annoying…

After a while Amy and Siegfried left and Raphael tried to break down the prison door again before he climbed the wall once more to test the window one more time. He believed more in this way than in Dampierre's crazy idea. It seemed now that he would have to get out of here by himself.

-To look sick… What a ridiculous plan… Humpf! If I die, I shall have humiliated myself before… I will truly have lost everything…

The window was still too solid to break and disheartened, Raphael jumped down. When a guard passed, he noticed Raphael looking very depressed in the corner of the cell and thought that the prisoner didn't look very well…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hilde met the Duke again. They walked in the flower garden together as the sun was shining. Hilde picked a rose.

-This is Amy's garden… It seems she likes the same kind of roses as I… said Hilde, trying to look feminine and sweet in front of the Duke but still feeling uncomfortable about it. She continued to speak:

-In a way, Amy and I have many things in common… We both have lost our father to Soul Edge… Mine became… ill with it… and hers… I can feel her pain…

Hilde tried to look sad, remembering her sadness seeing her father locked away in a tower since his madness. Hilde thought about what Dampierre told her to do: To cry to get the Duke's sympathy. But she could not. It was sad for Amy indeed but Hilde didn't cry very often and could not cry on command, she trained herself not to cry all those years so it was now very hard to do it. She felt sad but no tears came from her eyes. The Duke nodded as he understood Hilde's pain.

-Yes… So your father is not better? I do sympathize with you, Hildegard… said Duke Stefan with a kind tone.

Hilde didn't say that she had now the remedy for her father's illness: Dampierre brought it to her when he came here after he visited Ivy. With the Wandering Grudge and the other ingredient Dampierre had already collected, some 1000 years old beard's hair, Ivy finally had all the ingredients she needed since the others were already found and brought to her by Cassandra or Hilde. So, despite her weak state, Ivy quickly made the potion for Hilde's father and entrusted the potion to Dampierre. That was why Dampierre came to see the Princess here, he wanted to hand her the potion personally. Hilde didn't consider the fact that she was keeping silence on this as lying since her father was still not cured yet… So despite exulting inwardly over her father's soon recovery, she shook her head sadly.

-But… I still hope he will be cured one day… And seeing this young girl's father waste away saddens me so much as I think about mine too… I would not like for this young girl to lose her father as well… In his cold and humid cell, it seems that he is becoming sick…

-I can understand your reasons for wanting to free him, Hildegard, but unlike your father, who is a noble king, this young girl's father is a criminal… An important criminal… Not just some petty thief… He is a mass murderer…

-He was… and not willingly… still added Hilde before she continued:

-… If you condemn Raphael Sorel, who is no longer a threat to people, you would only make a new orphan now… An orphan who may not outlive her father for very long… As you saw, Amy is also becoming sick with worry and sadness in her room…

-I cannot free every criminals because they have family. Even if they are wasting away.

The Duke suddenly saw Amy a little farther getting out of the prisons quarter with Siegfried and sadly walking back to her room. Hilde had chosen this time of the day to walk in the garden so that he could see Amy looking sad after she visited her father. The Duke muttered:

-But it is sad for this young girl indeed…

He didn't add anything more for a while. Suddenly, he told Hilde:

-My dear Hildegard, I would not like to keep you from your duty in Wolfkrone…

Indeed Hilde was eager to go back to her kingdom; she wanted to save Raphael to repay her debt but she also had affairs to attend to: Like the usual political affairs and mostly seeing her own father again and give him the medicine he needed. She had not planned to stay here forever and didn't think saving Raphael would take so much time. She hoped the Duke would soon decide to free Raphael but his statement was a shock for her: The Duke was sending her away!

She told the Duke on a resigned tone:

-I shall soon depart with my army, Your Highness…

She could not invite herself here forever… and with her army… At first it was a good sign of their alliance but if they stayed, it may be considered an invasion… She had to leave… But she could not state a day already… She would try to extend the moment as much as she could…

* * *

Later, Hilde told Dampierre about what the Duke said to her. Dampierre didn't seem too alarmed.

-Raphael will have to pretend to be even sicker…

-What?

Hilde asked Dampierre what was his plan exactly. Like Raphael, she also didn't believe very much that Raphael's sickness could move the Duke. Dampierre answered her with conviction in his voice.

-It's not to move the Duke that Raphael must pretend to be sick, but to accelerate the plan.

Hilde looked at Dampierre, wishing for him to give more explanations.

-If Raphael is sick and looks like he may die soon, maybe from tuberculosis, the Duke will fear to lose his prisoner before time. He'll have to make a quick decision. It will accelerate things one way or another. Since you have to go, you won't be the only one rushed by time.

-One way or… another? asked Hilde. She was eager to go see her father but not to the point of sacrificing Raphael like that.

-Yes. But we will have to make sure it's the good way… He is still moved by Amy's tears and your pleas… We won't give him any chance to recover. Now is the time to talk about money… Since time will be running out even for him, the Duke may accept more easily the ransom solution… Money is often the best bait…


	48. The decision

The next day, Raphael was lying down in his cell after Amy came and told him to act even sicker. He didn't argue this time and pretended to be sicker as she wished. If they want sick, they will have sick… Anyway he was indeed beginning to feel sick; this morning he had begun to cough, he had an irritated throat and some fever… He hoped he would not catch tuberculosis, like many prisoners often caught and even died from in humid cells. He hadn't been in the cell for very long but it was indeed very humid and grimy… But he hadn't coughed blood, the most evident symptom of this illness, so it may not be that and it may only be some flu caused by the insalubrity and coldness of the prison, combined with worry and stress and the fact he almost wasn't eating anymore. So he was really a bit sick and he now just had to pretend being a bit more. Somehow. But he would not moan and groan and cry and all. He just laid down on the floor, his face not facing the door, while sometime coughing. Even then, he preferred to cough when he was alone. To look too pitiful would not look real… would not fit his personality… Amy said as he deemed fit… Lying down on the cold floor was not too comfortable but actually it was better than staying up. He had less effort to do with this new fever now weakening him. But as a guard was passing and he was lying down still, he suddenly thought:

What if the plan was to make me pass for dead so I could discretely get out? …I could do that… But if I pretend to be dead, would they believe it? The doctor examining me would have to be an ally… Humm… But if they did believe I am dead, they would probably throw my ex-vampire body in the fire and cut my head. To make sure I am purified and won't come back… Maybe it is a bad idea…

Still shivering because he was freezing, he put his arms around him, trying to keep himself warm once the guard got away.

He thought:

But actually, being burned sounds like a good idea… I'm freezing so much… We are in the middle of summer but those cells are so cold!

As the guard was now really gone, Raphael began to cough repeatedly before he got up and tried the door and window again, trying to cut the bars with some rock he found. But it was not too effective…

* * *

In the evening, Hilde came back with another request to the Duke. She was feeling a little worried since she now was alone. Dampierre had strangely disappeared. Last night at the end of their conversation, he asked for his pay. Hilde asked him if he intended to go away already and he assured her of his support, that he would stay until the end and many other promises that Hilde believed. But today, now that she gave him his pay, Hilde could not find Dampierre anywhere. She wondered if she should still go on with the plan but Dampierre had asked her many times yesterday to keep on with it, no matter what. So she thought maybe she should… Anyway it wasn't a bad idea to talk about a ransom… But where was Herr Dampierre?

As she and Duke Stefan ate together, both looking deeply absorbed by their own problems, she suddenly asked:

-What about a monetary compensation to the victims for Raphael Sorel's freedom? People always need money, it could help those who lack some because of Raphael Sorel's doings… It would be far more useful than killing him…

At the mention of money, the Duke raised his head. He was looking a little worried too: An Ottoman envoy had brought this morning a letter addressed to him to one of his lieutenants before he left. A very disturbing letter: His Ottoman creditors were asking him to render an account about the state of his debt. He was kind of worried to have failed his promise to pay off the debts of his predecessor when he came in power…

To promise to pay off the previous debts was a thing many Wallachian rulers seemed to have used to get to power. Apparently many of them failed to pay off their debts even with the always higher taxes they gave their peasants. So today, in the position he was, so near of his destitution, Duke Stefan was very nervous to have received this letter from his Ottoman creditors. The Duke asked Hilde about her suggestion:

-Who would pay?

-Me. He saved my life, I owe him.

The Duke looked at Hilde.

-You really want to save him… Hildegard, you don't even know this man…

-I may not know him much but besides from owing him my life, I do not feel he deserves such a harsh punishment as death.

The Duke seemed to think for a while before he answered:

-Well then, if you absolutely want to save him from a more cruel punishment, I could exchange him to your justice for a monetary compensation like you proposed… It could be fair… And more acceptable than only freeing him… Then you shall do with him as you wish… But I should try to see how much… I must estimate the damage he caused… I already sent some officials to take a census of the population to estimate how much death he was responsible for… I hope you do understand it may be a highly cost… Not only the murders he did himself, but also those he pushed his minions to commit…

Hilde looked at the Duke and nodded. She did wonder indeed how much people Raphael killed… Here and anywhere else… Like Siegfried, he probably didn't know himself…

* * *

Some days later, as Hilde was still staying at the castle, waiting for the Duke's estimation, she learned of the coming of an Ottoman creditor to the castle. The Duke told her with some apprehension that he had waited for his visit since he received the letter and that this visit may also play in the balance of Raphael's value. Then the feared official came. Surprisingly, the creditor's servants and escort were not very numerous: Only about a dozen…

As the Duke nervously received this official visit, Hilde stayed near him in the salon, not understanding a word of what both men were saying since they were speaking Turkish and she never learned that language. So she stayed there, not understanding a word they said, smiling when one of them looked at her… A real boring princess role…

The two men spoke for a while then seemed to have come to an agreement. The Duke turned toward Hilde and asked her if she would accept to pay a certain sum for Raphael. Hilde estimated that it was not too much: The Duke knew Wolfkrone wasn't the richest kingdom either and Raphael was not that important, so he asked a reasonable sum. Hilde agreed and the Duke continued to discuss with the creditor for a while before both seemed to agree to some arrangement in Turkish. Then the creditor got up and prepared to leave.

While the creditor got up, he suddenly stroke his long moustache and Hilde suddenly got some suspicions. Where had she seen this gesture before? Probably many Ottoman men did it since many of them had long moustaches… But this creditor… He suddenly looked familiar… She muttered in German:

-Oh… Mein Gott… Could it be… ?

But she didn't say a word as the Ottoman creditor was leaving the room with the Duke.

What Hilde and the Duke didn't know was that the letter and the creditor were false: Dampierre had carefully wrote the letter after he last spoke with the Princess, until late in the night, taking every details into account so that it looked official and hired some false Ottoman envoy to deliver it as he left to try to hire with his pay some people who would pretend to be the creditor's escort while he would play the main role. But he hadn't told Hilde since she didn't want to play a false comedy. He had to deceive her too.

* * *

The next day, Raphael waited for Amy's visit like he did since she was allowed to visit. But she was late, he worried. He suddenly heard some people coming, but they seemed more numerous than just Amy and Siegfried. He suddenly got scared: Were they coming to execute him?

He backed to the far side of the cell and waited anxiously. This time he would not try to look pitiful, it looked like it may be his execution so he would fight. When the door opened, some guards came inside. Raphael took a proud attitude and asked:

-What do you want?

-The Duke wants to see you. You have to follow us.

-For what?

The guard simply answered:

-Come with us.

Raphael thought that this must not be too bad, if the Duke wanted his execution, he may have ordered it without seeing him first… The guards would have read his execution sentence… But maybe not, maybe the Wallachian prince wanted to say the sentence himself… to mock him… Or maybe he did give some value to his Public enemy number one… He may not be just some rubbish from France… He may deserve to have his death sentence told by the Duke himself.

Nevertheless, he would not lose his dignity now and back away so Raphael followed the guards. He would only know by going and he didn't have much choice… The guards led him to a salon where Duke Stefan and Princess Hildegard were waiting for him.

Raphael kneeled before the Duke and the Princess after having glanced at their expressions to try to guess what awaited him. The Princess seemed to have a kind and satisfied look on her face, but Raphael thought he did detect some kind of embarrassment… while the Duke seemed a little haughty but satisfied, yet with a bit of worry too. But none of them looked angry or cold… Raphael concluded this could be good… Maybe. Even if Raphael didn't try to show it too much, the Duke noticed that Raphael didn't look too well; the prisoner seemed tired and feverish like the guards told him. Maybe he really did well to get rid of him… The Duke then addressed him:

-Raphael Sorel, I do recognize that you are now a normal human, completely purified from the evil of Soul Edge. However, you still did many crimes in my country, so I cannot allow you to go free.

Raphael stared at the Wallachian prince, eager but a little nervous to hear the rest.

-…So I asked for a ransom for you. For the damages you caused. Princess Hildegard kindly accepted to pay. You are now her prisoner and shall abide by her justice.

Raphael gazed at Hilde who was smiling kindly before he lowered his head again. He tried not to show it but he was trembling as relief was now fully reaching him. He would have liked to thank the Princess for her efforts and the Duke for allowing him to live as politeness would require but he was speechless. Anyway, the Duke continued to speak:

-The castle and all its possessions are now belonging to the Wallachian crown. Of course, the castle already belonged to the country but your possessions are now taken as payment for your crimes. You only shall be allowed to keep some clothes.

Raphael thought with sadness that yet again, another one who will sell his books to pay his debts… But right now, what were his books compared to his life?

-You are also exiled from Walachia. You are to leave the country forever. If you do come back, you will be put to death without any judgement.

Raphael had the intention to never come back anyway so this sentence was not too painful… As the Duke seemed to have finished talking, Raphael then found the strength to speak to him:

-… Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté for your kind judgment… I am grateful to you… I shall leave as your ordered and never come back again.

He then looked at Hilde:

-I am forever in your debt, Votre Altesse… Rest assured that I shall not disappoint you. I swear that I shall honour your trust and I shall never hurt another innocent again. I shall accept any punishment that you will deem fit for me.

Hilde addressed him:

-Well, I am glad to hear that. Like Duke Stefan said, you shall have to leave this land. I shall depart tomorrow morning with my army. You and your daughter shall secretly accompany us. We shall escort you outside of the Wallachian border. To not anger his people too much, the Duke will pretend that you died in the dungeon…

The Duke added:

-For now, you may go see your daughter. She is not aware of the decision. She will be happy.

Raphael made a radiant smile to the Duke and bowed once more.

-Yes, she will! Merci encore, Votre Majesté!

* * *

Still escorted by guards since he was now Hilde's prisoner, Raphael went to see his daughter. He would have liked to run to her but he had to follow the guards who were not walking fast enough for him. When Amy saw her father at her door, she jumped at him and hugged him.

-Papa!

-Amy, I'm free!

They remained hugged together for a while, crying in relief together.

-I'm so happy to see you, papa!

-I'm so happy to see you as well, my sweet butterfly…

After they stopped hugging, Raphael told Amy, rectifying what he said:

-Well, to be honest, I said I am free but I am now Princesse Hildegarde's prisoner…

He made a small smile.

-But I think it means I am free… Or if she decided to punish me, I think the sentence shall be acceptable… We shall leave the country with her tomorrow morning.

Then the guards told Raphael he had to accompany them to his temporary bedroom. He was not in the dungeon anymore and had been given a small guarded room with a small bed, simple but much more comfortable than the dungeon's cold floor.

-Well, Amy, I shall have to leave you now. But we shall see each other tomorrow. For now, I shall go take a bath if possible. I stayed in the dungeon for, what, two weeks? Three? How much time did I stay there?

-For too long…

-Yes… Well, whatever, to stay this long doesn't help to smell good. Alors bonne nuit Amy, je t'aime, fais de beaux rêves…

-Bonne nuit papa, Je t'aime… and yes, I shall sleep so well tonight… And you must rest too, you really look tired…

-Tired but so relieved!

After leaving Amy's bedroom, Raphael coughed again but he knew he would now feel better with a good bath and a good night sleep now that he was freed from this horrible cell and saw Amy.

* * *

The morning after, Hilde and her army were in the courtyard, preparing to go when Raphael and Amy arrived, accompanied by Wallachian guards. They both had a simple bag of clothe with them. In fact, Amy had three since the Duke personally allowed her to bring more but Raphael held them for her. He was still a bit sick but with the good night he had, he was already feeling much better. Hilde came and addressed them:

-You both shall come in the coach with me, Gerhilde and Waltraute, so that no one sees you.

-In the coach with the Princesse, what an honour for a prisoner! exclaimed Raphael.

-Prisoner, just for some times… As I owe you my life, I shall free you outside of the borders.

Raphael smiled at Amy to confirm he was right and that they had nothing to fear.

-That is extremely kind of you, Votre Altesse…

-I really do owe you my life… I insist that you and Amy accompany me. If you hadn't decided to lower the drawbridge, I would be dead by now… You did so much for me Raphael, not only did you save my life in Ostrheinsburg but Herr Dampierre told me you helped him with the medicine for my father. Thank you again. I am so happy, my father shall soon be healed!

As Hilde contained herself to not exult too much in joy, Raphael looked at her and smiled. But he was kind of confused: The medicine for her father? I never did anything for her father… Unless… The ingredient for his daughter may have served for both… Maybe Monsieur Dampierre made some money out of it? Selling the rest of the potion… How strange… both suffering from the same rare illness?… Whatever…

-It was my pleasure, Votre Altesse… But speaking of him… Where is Monsieur Dampierre?

-I have no idea… Some days ago, he asked for his pay and I haven't seen him since…

Hilde was still suspicious of the Ottoman creditor but she kept her doubts for herself. She was embarrassed to have been part of some kind of scam…

-Ah bon…

Raphael thought he would see him in three months then… for this partnership proposition… But why did he leave so quickly? That was strange indeed…

In fact, under the guise of the Ottoman creditor, during the formal discussions, pretending that he mostly came to supervise and not collect, Dampierre had asked nonetheless in Turkish to the Duke some small advance on the debt he owed the Empire to calm the Sultan, after he made sure the Duke had accepted Hilde's ransom for Raphael, pressuring him for it with some mentions of his feared master, the Sultan Murad III. He estimated that he could take some reward himself for the deed he had done… Anyway he used some part of his previous pay to pay his sidekicks but he also had to make benefits… So when the Duke paid, now certain Raphael would be freed, Dampierre quickly left the castle with the money and his sidekicks.

Once the coach and the army began to leave, Raphael saw the castle getting farther and thought about the night he and Amy came there, more than a year ago. It was night, they were desperate and lost… Now they may have lost many things, like his precious books but they were leaving the place free from their cursed illness and free of everything. So the sadness he felt at first leaving his home became relief as they were now getting away from this place full of bad memories. They would now begin a new life! He addressed Hilde:

-Merci, Votre Altesse. Once again, I thank you for your kindness. But to be honest, I didn't believe you really wanted to save me…

-Well, to be honest as well… I have something to tell you that I did not tell you before because I wasn't certain you would get out of prison one day… but Kilik and Talim both wanted to see you again. They would like for their master, and in the case of Talim, her master who is also her grandmother, to see you… They made much purification on you yet they would like for their master to see you…

-Why? asked Raphael who was slightly worried.

Why did they wish to see him? Were there some chances that he would turn back again…? He remembered his disturbing dreams and the blood on his hand that he licked… He hadn't told anyone… But it could be only old instincts… He didn't feel any bloodlust since he got purified… No need to jump on people to drink blood… Just this disturbing attraction to his wound… But maybe he should visit before it became serious if it did… And Amy, was she completely healed? She didn't tell him of any disturbing behaviour she may have had… Her purification had been going on well, Kilik and Talim didn't make any other purification ritual on her, so she probably was okay… But indeed, they should go see those masters…

-I do not know, answered Hilde. I myself think you look fine but I think you should listen to their advice and visit anyway. Kilik said you could go to the abandoned Ling Sheng-Su temple ruin where he would meet you and take you to his master and Talim said you could come to the Philippines in the Wind village. She said the wind will surely tell her of your presence in the country and she will come to greet you.

-Very well, I wanted to thank them, so I might as well go there…

-But first, they were going in Ostrheinsburg, so we may go see if they are still there… It's on the way to my kingdom… If you wish to accompany me, you are welcome…

Amy who hadn't spoke like the two bodyguards, suddenly muttered:

-I would like to thank them too…

-You didn't have the occasion to thank them? asked Raphael.

-Well, I thanked them… but it was not heartfelt. I was too worried about you, about everything that happened… I was kind of… euh… in fact, not too friendly. I have been cold with everybody… Now I would like to sincerely thank them.

Amy remembered she told them to get lost more often than thanking them… Meanwhile Raphael looked at her tenderly: His daughter was so sweet and kind…

* * *

The army made some halt on the way to Ostrheinsburg, one of them was near Ober-Getzenberg. Siegfried asked Hilde if he could go see his mother who lived there.

-Of course, said Hilde. She understood Siegfried's eagerness to see his mother since she was so impatient herself to see her father.

So Siegfried left the temporary camp and rode for a while until he reached a big house.

He got down from his horse and went toward the house with some nervousness. On his way there, he had wondered if he should tell everything to his mother or if it was better not to. He thought truth was very important but maybe if his mother didn't know any of what he did, he should keep quiet about it. It would only hurt her to know he was the one who killed his father and that he was the one who devastated Europe as the Azure Knight.

But as he came toward the door, Siegfried was more and more nervous: What if his mother discovered he had killed his father? His Schwarzwind companions knew about it and they came from the village… but maybe they didn't tell… Maybe he should not have come back… Did she learn he was Nightmare? Would she forgive him for any of this? But he wanted deeply to see his mother. For so long he could not come back or prevented himself from coming back, fearing to hurt his mother too… But he wondered now how she was, he worried for her. If she allowed him, he would hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her very much and missed her.

He knocked at the door and someone opened. Probably a servant. His father had some servants, probably his mother still had some since she was the knight's widow but Siegfried didn't know that one answering right now.

-Guten Tag… May I see my mother? Margaret?

-Margaret Schtauffen?

-Ja.

-This house does not belong to her anymore… She is dead.

-What?

-She died two years ago.

As the servant spoke, Siegfried could not believe it; he tried to look behind the servant to see if his mother was there but didn't see anyone.

-… How did she die?

-I think it was sickness.

-…

The servant continued:

-She is buried with her husband in the graveyard.

Now fully realizing his mother's death, Siegfried stayed in shock for a while before he thanked the servant and left the house to not cry before them. He went to the graveyard.

Once he found his parents' grave, he kneeled in front of it and cried.

-… Mami… Mami…

He cried for both his parents for a while until he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around: A young woman was looking at him sadly.

-Salia…

-Siegfried… You finally came back…

She added sadly:

-… And you finally found out about your mother…

-She… she died of illness?

-Yes. One winter had been very harsh. She died of the strong flu she had caught.

Siegfried thought that at least, she hadn't been killed or something… She may have died peacefully…

-… Did she learn… about me?

-She never learned what you did. We would never have told her… She thought it was unknown brigands who attacked the knights… Not us…

His childhood friend added:

-… Because, you are not alone in this… We were all in the attack… But you fled because… Well…

-…Yes… Because I killed my father…

Siegfried didn't like to remember those painful memories but he was also relieved. At least he hadn't killed his mother with grief.

-… Did she think I was dead?

-Nein. She kept hoping for your return…

Siegfried had some regrets to not have come back sooner to see her… Yet he knew he could not have… If he did, he may have killed her too… He changed the subject:

-How are the Schwarzwinds? Do you still exist?

-Nein. We disbanded after you left… You were our leader… Without you… we were nothing… We are all normal peasants again… I hate that… My dad asked me to throw away my sword and marry like a normal girl… I resisted his wish for now but I'm thinking about fleeing the village… I don't want to get married and I can't stand the pressure anymore! And you? What did you do? You look nice with long hair…

Salia Olschmidt was the only girl in the Schwarzwinds. She was one of the guys, acting like the boys, fighting and all… To see her now dressed as a peasant woman was strange for Siegfried. But she did look nice too. Yet he got embarrassed by her compliment: What did she mean by that? Just a compliment? Not more, he hoped… He suddenly remembered: It was Salia, she was one the guys, so it was nothing more… He thanked her:

-Danke… Well, nothing… Well… Not much… Huh, Yes, much… But not much good…

Siegfried wondered if he should tell her about Nightmare since she already knew his horrible sin of having killed his father. But he decided not to. Not now. He didn't want to talk about those horrible things now. He had enough. He suddenly lifted his head as Salia looked at him a little confused by his vague answer. She saw that his eyes were now shining with pride as he spoke:

-Well, I did one good thing; I now work for Princess Hildegard Von Krone! She accepted me as one of her knights! She is the fair and just ruler of the Kingdom of Wolfkrone! It is an honour to serve her!

-Wow! I'm glad you found this place! You seem happy with it! …Unlike us with our boring life…

-… I'm sorry. But… so… there is no Schwarzwinds anymore? You really didn't keep on?

-Nein. We needed you… But you want to see them? We could go meet them before you go! …Because… you won't stay for long… Won't you?

-Nein. I have to go soon. I have to go back to the Princess. I'll just come to salute them quickly. To see everybody… I missed you all…

Siegfried made one last prayer for his parents' peaceful last rest and went to see his old childhood friends.

He didn't stay for very long but he was happy to see them. Some talked about reforming the band… He then went back to Hilde's camp. Hilde went to meet Siegfried.

-So did you see your mother?

Siegfried looked at her sadly and shook his head.

-She is dead.

Hilde looked at him sadly.

-Oh… My sincere sympathies, Siegfried…

-She died two years ago. At least she never learned… all I did.

While they spoke together and Hilde tried to comfort Siegfried, Raphael who was near, wondered if his own mother had died of her sickness by now or if she was cured. But he was less worried than he would have been before. He remembered how she treated Amy, he remembered how she treated him. She could have died now, he didn't care anymore; he was not angry anymore, it didn't please him but it didn't pain him. It was just out of curiosity that he wondered… He had many places to go, but going back to Rouen to see his family was not among them.

* * *

Some days later, they arrived in Ostrheinsburg. The place was guarded by Imperial soldiers of Rudolf II. Hilde asked them if Kilik and Talim were still there but the guards told her that the two left some days ago after having completely purified the place. But even if the place was now purified, the Imperial soldiers had been ordered to keep anyone from trespassing. Hilde then came to see Raphael and Amy.

-Well, I am sorry but Kilik and Talim are gone. They have left some days ago. I think you shall have to go in Asia to find them… Sorry for the delay this trip gave you…

Raphael courteously answered:

-No problem, we only enjoyed your delightful company a little longer. It was a real pleasure, Votre Altesse.

And he gallantly kissed her hand. Hilde continued to speak:

-It has been a pleasure for me as well… Well now, this is where we shall part. We must now say goodbye, I must return to my kingdom! And to my father! You are free to go wherever you wish now! I shall give you a horse for your travels. Gerhilde shall bring it to you.

She made a graceful curtsy to Raphael and Amy while Raphael gallantly bowed in front of her with Amy also doing a curtsy.

As Hilde was going back in the coach while giving orders to leave, Siegfried came and handed Raphael and Amy their beloved Flambert and Albion.

-The Princess asked me to hand you these when we would part…

He then said to Raphael:

-I already told you but I am really glad you're free.

-Well, again, merci for what you did for Amy and me.

Amy then told Siegfried:

-Oui, merci for all the visits you allowed me. For your concern…

-It was the least I could do. You deserved it.

Gerhilde came with the horse and while Raphael was now speaking with Siegfried, she handed Amy a bag of money and told her it was a gift to them from the Princess.

Raphael told Siegfried:

-Can I speak to you for a second?

Siegfried didn't understand as Raphael took his arm and led him a little farther.

Then once alone, Raphael told Siegfried with a smile:

-You know, the Princesse was looking at you in a special way…

Siegfried blushed.

-Wha… What do you mean?

-Well, the Princesse really likes you. All along the way, she furtively gazed at you as you rode near the coach…

Siegfried blushed even more. He knew she appreciated him but as a knight only… She couldn't really love him…

-… She did?

-Oh oui… Sometimes she didn't even listen to what I was talking about… I just had to say 'Siegfried said that, Siegfried did that' and I got her attention back.

Siegfried suddenly stared sullenly at Raphael before he said:

-You're mocking me.

-Non, not at all.

Raphael wasn't smiling anymore, he had a very serious air and Siegfried thought that he seemed to tell the truth.

-… You think the Princess… loves… me?

-Yes. Princesse Hildegarde loves you. Very much…

Siegfried seemed surprised and continued blushing while muttering something incomprehensible. Raphael didn't understand a word but smiled and continued on a serious tone:

-So stay near her. Try to show her that it's her you love, that it not just duty and gratitude. She shall realize one day your feelings for her and will certainly do something about it.

This statement seemed to frighten Siegfried.

-… I don't… I don't think… My sins… Our social rank…

-If she really loves you, she will forget it… But you have to show her that you love her.

-… I… She has her duty to her kingdom… and I understand… I can't… She sees me as a soldier… not…as…

-Well, stay near her anyway. If she changes her mind, you shall be there. Don't let anyone else take your place! You wouldn't want her to marry another knight, wouldn't you?

-My… How… What… and how do you know I lo… huh… muttered a very embarrassed Siegfried. Why was Raphael telling him that? Was it so apparent?

-It's so obvious to see… answered Amy who suddenly surprised both men. Each time you talk about the Princesse, your tone changes… your eyes shine…

Raphael began to smile in amusement while Amy outlined a mischievous smile. They both looked maliciously at Siegfried who was completely red with embarrassment. He really thought he had succeeded in keeping his love for the Princess secret and now those two… The Princess and her army were about to leave so Siegfried quickly left Raphael and Amy.

-Huh… I… I have to go! Well, Guten Tag!

Siegfried jumped on his horse and went away as the army was just beginning to move again.

-And that is how you get rid of someone… said Amy. Raphael looked at her. Amy's remark was funny but it wasn't his intention.

-I didn't want to get rid of him. I really wanted to help him.

-I know… You acted almost like if you were Siegfried's father…

-Well, I saw myself more as a big brother, not his father… He is younger than me but I am not that old… And not really a brother either, just… some kind of friend…

-Whatever. But I wondered: What would you tell me if I loved someone one day?

-Euh… That is one day, like you said… It's not that soon… You're only fourteen now…

-Turning on fifteen soon… I already received a marriage proposal…

Raphael looked at her with almost a scared look.

-Not now?

-Non, I meant in Toulouse. The Duke's son… You know… You scared him away…

-Ouf! Yes, I remember… I thought someone just asked you now… I hope you are not already interested in boys… Because you may be old enough to get married but I want you to be my little girl for at least five years… ten years… more…

-I'm not interested, don't worry. But I just wanted to know: If I choose someone one day, you will hate him, right?

Amy looked at her father's reaction. The question took Raphael by surprise.

-… To be honest, I… hope not. I want you to be happy. But he better be good to you or I'll kill him. I don't want some son-in-law who would boss you around, disrespect you or cheat on you… He must be kind to you! Have respect! Even adulation toward you! As you deserve! And he better show up in ten years or more. Or I'll kill him.

Amy outlined a smile and chuckled.

-I love you, père. And don't worry, I don't intend to choose someone that soon. Maybe in seventeen years…

-Why seventeen years? …But that's good. I won't argue with this.

-I don't know why seventeen years… The number popped in my head… But in fact, I don't even think I will choose someone one day. I don't think I will fall in love one day… It doesn't really appeal to me… I just wanted to know what you would say about it.

-Well, in fact Amy, it's hard to tell how I will really react… It depends how you love him, how he loves you, how he treats you… How I like his face and if he comes in seventeen years or before… Of course, I will be a little jealous if you love someone else one day. Mostly if you neglect me then… But you need to have other people around you. Children all grow up one day… You have your own life… I cannot always keep you to myself… I realized it while I was in prison…

-You will always be my favourite, papa. I'll never neglect you.

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

-I love you, my sweet butterfly.

They were both very happy: they were free, they had each other and they could go anywhere. The once frightening sun was now shining brightly on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did use some historical facts in the story. Duke Stefan will be deposed and exiled by the Turks in July 1592 when he will fail to pay back his debts. Apparently Raphael's ransom combined with the high taxes to the peasants will not be enough…
> 
> The next ruler won't be too lucky either: Alexandre cel Rău (the evil) ruled from 1592 to September 1593, raising even higher taxes for the people before he is also destitute and, executed.
> 
> But the next, Mihai Viteazul (the brave), will last seven years because he decided in 1594 to execute the creditors who were ruining Walachia, declaring by this, war to the Ottoman Sultan.
> 
> From 1591 to 1610, seven rulers will have occupied the Wallachian throne, two of them having occupied it two times (having for some reason had to leave it temporarily then came back). There was also the Holy Roman Empire, the Ottomans and the Hungarians who each wanted to put their own 'puppet-ruler' on the throne. So there were a lot of changes in the government at that time and Dampierre used some real politic to get Raphael's freedom.


	49. Epilogue

After everybody was gone, Raphael truly realized that materially, they didn't have much now. Only their bags of clothes… their rapiers… some money to live for some times and a horse. But their old possessions… all lost… Raphael got slightly depressed.

-Well, we don't have much now… I lost all my books… I suppose it is a fitting punishment, I deserved it…

He looked sadly at Amy.

-But you lost all your things too… I'm sorry…

-Don't grieve for me, père, the Duke permitted me to bring some of my personal possessions: My favourite doll… my personal creations… my… said Amy as she was going through her bag.

Suddenly Raphael thought about something and seemed panicked:

-Your drawings! Did they keep it?

-Do not worry, I know how you hold on to them, I took them… Both old and new… and I also have this for you…

Amy took out one of Ivy's book that she had kept hidden all along from everyone between some clothes.

-You told me this book was very interesting and you didn't have the time to finish it, so I stole it.

-You… stole it?

-Yes. I had too. It was not permitted, so it means I stole it. Nobody noticed.

This book was the one Raphael had read something about soul, about repairing or fabricating a soul… He didn't quite understand but he thought it could be useful for his wounded soul. Now he would be able to read it in peace and try to understand it… He may need the help of some other books to decipher and understand all but the important and rare book was this one. He would acquire the others later.

-Amy! You saved me! said Raphael hugging her. You're so kind! I love you! You're the sweetest girl in the world! What would I be without you?

-I love you too, père. Glad you like it. Now, what do we do?

Amy walked to the horse and patted its muzzle before she continued:

-Where do we go?

-If you don't mind, I would like to go to China or Philippines to meet the monk and priestess' masters… I want to see if I am completely purified. And in three months, we should be back to see monsieur Dampierre in Paris… He told me he had something to propose me… I do not know what exactly but we will see…

-And how will we live during these trips?

-I could try to live on my medicine… Selling my services to sick and wounded people along the way… To cure people and somehow repair a part of what I destroyed…

But Raphael wondered if seeing his patients' blood would give him some blood urges… Maybe he should do this profession just after he met one of the wise masters… to know if he is completely healed… But they needed money to live… He needed to gain some and that was what he was good at… He added:

-Amy… In case I… became fascinated by a wounded person's blood, could you tell me? If you see my gaze turning strange or me acting weird… Well, maybe not, don't come near me then. If I act strange, you better stay far… I wouldn't want to hurt you too…

-You? Hurt me? That would never happen, père.

-I'm scared to become vampire again… I think you are completely healed, all went well and they didn't come back for you, but why did they have to come some more times to purify me in my room? Why do they want me to see their master? If I was not completely healed, I don't want to see you as a potential drink…

-That would never happen, I trust you too much. Even in the worst conditions, you being completely possessed, enraged or anything, you would not hurt me.

Raphael looked at Amy and smiled weakly.

-You really trust me… Merci… But I do not trust myself…

And Raphael told Amy about the time he hurt himself and licked his bleeding wound in his cell. He didn't like to worry her with those things but she may need to know… Amy didn't seem impressed.

-Père, don't worry. We will go see those mystic masters and you will be fine. Maybe you are already completely healed. They only said they would like you to go there, not you had to go there.

-Why did I lick my blood then?

-Memories of your past life. Siegfried told me he often saw his right arm turn into the monstrous arm he had as Nightmare. But he doesn't really have it. It just comes like this. You have been traumatized…

-Maybe… Well, we will go in Asia anyway… There is this beautiful garden in China I would like to show you, Amy…

-Fine, I would like to see it… But could we go to Japan too? Do we have the time? Maybe I could meet Setsuka… And know if she won… Could I have an umbrella from Japan? They have very pretty ones…

-Of course, ma chérie. I do not know if we will have the time to do everything… but we will try… I wonder if I will meet Taki? I would like to see her again… To show her that I am healed… That I am human again… Though with our deal, I do not know if I will ever see her again…

Raphael was remembering his fights with Taki, against her and beside her… It sure wasn't boring… Suddenly some thought hit him:

-Euh… But I only know how to speak Chinese. If we go to Japan or another Asian country, we shall have to learn new languages… Are you prepared for this, Amy?

Raphael knew Amy didn't like to learn languages.

-That's okay père, I'll try…

She then gave him a charming smile.

-… Or you will speak for me… I know you will be happy to learn it…

-Amy… You shall have to make some efforts as well…

Amy pouted and reluctantly said:

-Alright… I will…

-Very well. I am proud of you, ma chérie. Now we agreed we would first go in Asia, so we will have to take a boat to go faster. Too bad Kilik and Talim were not here and we lost some time… But now, let us go to the nearest port… We must go south. In Italy…

-Venice?

-Non. Venice is not really on the path. It's more south than where we will go. I think it is south of Rome…

-Are you sure? It think it's there…

-Non. It's south of Rome.

-Whatever… Monsieur Dampierre wants us to visit this city one day. It's supposedly beautiful…

-Maybe one day. But not now. We do not have the time.

They mounted on their horse and began to ride toward south, travelling back through Germany, then Austria before they reached Italy.

* * *

While in Italy, Raphael and Amy feel on a macabre scene: Some wounded people were lying down on the road. A coach with a broken wheel was on the road near the wounded people. Raphael quickly noticed the people were not only wounded by the accident, but some bloody fight also took place. It must have been some brigands attacking the passengers of this coach. Raphael got down from his horse.

-Stay on the horse, Amy. We do not know where are the brigands, so if they come back, just flee.

-I would not flee without you.

-You may have to flee from me too… All this blood here may trigger my lust…

-Do you feel thirsty now?

-Non. I feel nothing for now. But as I will see the blood from near, smell it, touch it… I fear, I will become crazy. Yet I have to help them… I also want to know if I am healed… But just in case, Amy, stay on the horse. If you notice I become crazy, ride away, leave me here. If I regain my mind, I shall try to find you but just approach me if I look sane…

-Papa… you are taking too much precaution. I told you I trust you.

-Very well… Now I shall try to heal them…

Raphael went toward the wounded. He tried to quickly spot the more wounded first. One of them was a very beautiful lady with a low-cut blouse, completely showing her neck, her very beautiful neck. She begged Raphael on a pitiful tone to help her.

-Per favore… Help me… I think I'm dying…

Raphael went to her.

-Fear not, Madame, I shall help you. I know medicine.

He looked at her wounds while thinking he would have loved such a neck if he still was a vampire… After examining her to see the gravity of her injuries, he tried to reassure her while taking care of her wounds.

-Do not worry, you are not dying. Your wounds are not mortal.

As he took care of her wounds, he kept repeating her:

-Everything will be fine… Do not worry, everything will be fine…

In fact, Raphael was saying that as much to her as to him. As he wiped her blood and took care of her wounds, Raphael realized he didn't feel any bloodlust. He continued to give her proper cares then went to the next more wounded. After he finished with all the wounded, his hands were all bloodied like his clothes but he was glad he hadn't felt any bloodlust at all.

-I must be really healed now… said Raphael as he was now washing his hands.

One of the wounded regained consciousness and asked Raphael to come near.

-Grazie… We have been attacked by brigands… Can you… accompany us to the city, per favore?

-Your coach is…

-Yes… Could you repair it, per favore?

-Euh… I do not really know how to take care of a broken wheel…

Raphael felt stupid. He knew how to take care of their wounds but didn't know something probably as simple as to repair a wheel. Yet maybe it was not simple either… He never did those kinds of manual jobs… Commoner jobs… Medicine was also not normally practiced by noblemen but it was still more intellectual… The man continued:

-There is a spare wheel on the top of the coach… and the tools are there also… You just have to change it, not repair the wheel…

Must be simpler, thought Raphael. The man then added:

-I… want to reward you for your kind services toward me and my staff… Once in the city… We will go to my manor…

-That… is really kind…

Raphael went to the coach and tried to change the wheel.

-Want some help? asked Amy, still sitting on the horse.

-Non merci. Stay on the horse for now.

-Why? Do you feel something?

-Non, but in case.

-You're too worried, père. Then I'll continue keeping watch for brigands.

Amy was more or less keeping watch; she patted the horse while Raphael changed the wheel. Once he had done it, he carried everybody on board and told Amy to ride on her horse beside him as he will drive the coach to the city. On the way, Amy asked him:

-So père, finally, all went well?

-Yes, I am glad! Everything! I didn't feel anything and I successfully changed the wheel!

They finally arrived in the city. Some guards welcomed them to Venice and asked what happened. The man who promised the reward to Raphael began to tell the guards they have been attacked by brigands while Amy told her father:

-They said Venice.

-Yes, I heard. So… this is Venice?

Raphael was embarrassed as Amy looked at him while outlining a smile.

-I was right, père.

-Well… It seems I was wrong… This is Venice… Indeed… Well, I learned something…

The man then politely asked him to drive the coach to his manor and indicated the way. Some guards came with them to really get the victims' full testimony. Raphael didn't like to be surrounded by guards but he told himself he had done nothing wrong this time so he had nothing to fear from them. While going through the city, Raphael took a casual air and began to look around.

-Well, the city is beautiful indeed…

Amy understood him and replied:

-And not at all where you thought it was… You shall have to make some efforts, papa… Learn your geography… she said, mocking him.

-I just made one mistake, Amy… I was just so certain it was south…

-And where is Lisbon? A hint? Not in Italy.

-Well, that is easy, on the coast of Portugal. A little south but near the middle… answered Raphael on a slightly annoyed tone.

-Plymouth?

-South of England.

-Now something more difficult… And Luxor?

-In Egypt. If you follow the Nile…

-Okay, you're doing fine. It's acceptable.

-But even if I didn't know about Venice, you'll still have to learn some language in Asia. Don't take it as an excuse to skip your lessons.

Amy outlined a smile.

While continuing to go toward the manor, Amy suddenly saw something pinned on the wall.

-Père… Look.

Raphael looked at where she was pointing and noticed a wanted poster. He immediately recognized the face on it as it was too recognizable with the top hat and the funny moustache: Dampierre!

-He is a…?

He turned toward one of the guards and asked:

-Who is that man?

-That is Lord Geo Dampierre. He tricked many people pretending to be the famous Alchemist of the Ages, a jewel mender, a miraculous psychic…

-A miraculous psychic? asked Amy in amazement.

-Yes, he even once pretended to be an archbishop from Rome! He's a real con artist, extorting money from people but for now, he is on the loose. We haven't seen him for about three years… Yet we know he still roams around sometimes…

-I wonder where this horrible criminal may be now… said Raphael, mostly amused by this discovery. Even if Raphael began to wonder if Dampierre tricked him with his daughter story, he thought that this man did try to save his life in Walachia with his crazy plan. But it was a luck that the creditor also came at this time… Suddenly, Raphael wondered: Dampierre may have done more than he thought…

They then reached the manor. The rich man asked them to follow him inside his mansion where he would reward them. After they got paid and Raphael changed his clothes, as they climbed down the stairs of the grand hallway to get out, Raphael happily showed the money bag to his daughter.

-Amy, our money for the ship! We will now have enough! Hahaha! Everything is going so well!

-Yes. Even cities supposed to be more south appear so we can visit…

Raphael made an annoyed expression.

-Amy… Please…

Amy chuckled. Raphael took a proud stance and continued to speak:

-At least, I do not make mistakes very often. So you cannot mock me too much. Enjoy it while you can.

-Papa, you know I love you… I would not joke with people I don't like.

-I know, my sweet butterfly… So you want to visit? Maybe we can stay tonight…

-I heard some people talk about some festivities where there would be some fireworks display… I didn't understand everything but I think they meant tonight. It would be interesting to see… I have never seen that before…

-Indeed. Well then, let us stay for the night and enjoy the show! Let us enjoy some festivities before we travel east to visit the world! Tomorrow we shall take a boat and go east. For now, we relax! Are you hungry, Amy? What kind of pastries do they have here?

So that night as people in Venice celebrated some event unimportant to Raphael and Amy, they celebrated their own event; the end of their curse and the return of their humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not know, the book Amy gave to Raphael was something Ivy was really supposed to have since Cervantes took a part of her soul between SCIII and SCIV so she had to get some kind of new soul... But she is supposed to have got her revenge on her father between SCIV and SCV. She also truly had that book from Zasalamel who goes to take it back in SCIII.
> 
> Dampierre's wanted poster also really exist in his stage in SC Broken destiny which is in Venice.
> 
> I would like to thank everybody who read my story, I hope you enjoyed it until the end.


End file.
